Becoming An Honorary Inuzuka
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sakura get's attacked and Kiba offers to help her, Tsume invokes the Honorary Inuzuka Rule and Sakura starts training one thing though is she can't tell anyone unless she get's express permission from Tsume, but when people start getting suspicious about Sakura hanging around the Inuzuka's so much Tsume relents only after a certain incident.
1. Prologue

A couple weeks after the Chunin exams, Tsunade the newly appointed Hokage of the Leaf Village called Sakura into her office "Sakura, I need you to go outside the village and gather herbs for me, the list is here and this is the book" the blonde tossed both items at the pinkette.

"Of course Lady Tsunade" Sakura hurriedly bowed before scrambling out of the office after grabbing the book and scroll out of the air, as she left the Hokage tower, her thoughts were chaotic 'Geez that lady is seriously scary' she thought with a shudder.

As she signed out her thoughts drifted back to the end of the exams, it had been terrible what had happened and even Sasuke was still in the hospital from an encounter with his older brother, Naruto had told her all about it when he had come back with the blonde in tow.

'I hope Sasuke-kun get's better soon' Sakura thought as she made it to the little herb patch that grew half a mile outside the village, she didn't realize the danger that lurked close by nor did she realize that she would become a victim.

Hiding behind a group of tree's the Sound Four were laying in wait, they had spotted Sakura and had followed her a little ways before stopping just as she had "I say we kill her" Kidomaru crossed his arms as he stared around at his teammates.

"Fuck you, I say we just leave her ass" Tayuya spat clenching her fists at her side and glaring around daring anyone to challenge her, then she would put them on their asses, Jirobo sighed and shook his head silently agreeing with the only female on the team.

But Sakon however "No, I think we could find a much better use for that little genin" his eyes flashed in dark amusement as a twisted smile spread across his lips, "I'll get her talking" Sakon moved forward not letting anyone else say another word and snuck up on the pinkette.

She was just bending down to grab another herb to add to her basket when arms wound around her waist and something cold and sharp pressed against her throat, Sakura opened her mouth to scream but a hand clamped over it cutting off her voice.

Emerald eyes wide in terror as hot breath blew across her ear "Now listen to me little girl and you won't be hurt, give me all the information you've got on Sasuke" a deep voice came and a shiver rolled through her at the killing intent.

Though, Sakura immediately shook her head and bit down on his hand "No, I won't, you'll never get anything from me" she wiggled her way out of Sakon's hold and tore off in the opposite direction of the Leaf Village.

It only took him a moment to realize that his captive had gotten loose before Sakon took off after her knocking over the herb basket the pinkette had been holding before he had approached "Come Back Here You Little Brat" Sakon hissed quickly gaining on the girl.

Suddenly Sakura jerked to the right as a kunai whizzed by her ear creating a little cut "Not a chance in hell" she shouted weaving as best she could through the tight grouping of tree's and made a large circle heading back towards the Leaf Village.

She had nearly reached her previous place when something slammed into her and she was knocked to the ground "Look at what you've done, you went and pissed me off, now little girl, I'll give you one more chance to tell me what I want or you're gonna get hurt" that same voice snarled in her ear.

"No, you can threaten and hurt me all you like but I'll never rat out my teammates" Sakura struggled as hard as she could but the man on top of her wouldn't budge an inch, in fact his weight had increased meaning he was completely on her now and it was crushing her.

Sakon inhaled sharply as anger swept through his veins "Guess I have to hurt you" he murmured in a dark voice and pulled out a kunai slamming it into the ground next to the pinkette's face creating a deep scratch on her.

Sakura held back the whimper of pain that tried to emerge from her throat and kept her eyes devoid of tears, she wouldn't give this man the satisfaction of hearing her crying out for help, surely someone would come to find her, she just had to be patient.

"Playing tough" Sakon bent his head to whisper in her ear "I'll knock that crap right out of you" he pulled his kunai out of the ground and made another cut, but the girl remained stubbornly quiet until Sakon had enough of scratching up the pinkette's face.

To shock her into making a sound, he grabbed her side and squeezed twisting her flesh painfully, beneath him the girl squirmed but kept her jaw locked, he relented a moment later "That won't work on me" Sakura gasped out struggling to breathe.

An ominous chuckle filled the air and she felt herself being jerked up and slammed into a tree facing her captor for the first time "I still won't tell you anything" Sakura spat her emerald eyes glaring straight into onyx.

When he didn't say anything for a long moment, Sakura slowly became wary as his face neared hers and his disgusting breath reached her nose, she nearly gagged and Sakon smirked dangerously "Play time is over little girl" he whispered.

Pain bloomed on her back as the silver haired nin holding her against the tree, jerked her forward and then slammed her harshly into the tree "Now talk" he ordered but she shook her head even as her vision swam and darkness crept up on her.

"Fine" Sakon growled growing tired of playing this game, usually he liked his women to be stubborn, but this girl was just plain annoying "You're gonna die but after I've had some fun" he liked his lips enjoying the way the pinkette's emerald eyes filled with horror.

With that Sakura renewed her efforts in trying to get away as his hands started roaming her body, her entirely unprepared body but she kept her mouth shut until his hands found her little nipples beneath her dress and twisted them cruelly.

That time she couldn't help but let out a pained scream, Sakon's eyes met her tear filled ones "Ready to talk yet" he asked smugly, but Sakura glared through her tears and when his hand lifted to her face she sunk her teeth into his skin, like she had with that one boy from Sound.

Sakon reeled back in slight pain and with a simple move backhanded the pinkette across the face splitting her lip and blood trickled down her chin, her cheek swelled and turned purple with his print and he couldn't help but laugh.

Hearing that maniacal laughter Sakura trembled as she realized how dire her situation was now as he continued feeling up her underage body and twisting her flesh painfully every few seconds until he grew bored, she stood rigid in her spot when a malicious smile spread across his face.

"Well guess since I can't get any information out of you, might as well have my fun and then kill ya" Sakon shrugged heartlessly as he pulled out his kunai again and held it before him, then before the pinkette could move, he swooped down and bit her lip causing another scream to erupt.

He licked at the blood that dribbled down her chin and pulled away lips smeared with her blood, Sakura gagged feeling sick to her stomach, this man was disgusting, but the worst was yet to come as he started slashing through her shorts.

Her eyes rounded in terror and Sakura started squirming as hard as she could "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" she chanted as the silver haired man ripped through her shorts and then tossed her to the ground a crack resounded through the clearing and a pain filled shout echoed through the forest.

Sakura didn't have anytime to brace herself as Sakon grabbed her by the front of her dress and jerked her upright onto her knee's and then in one effortless movement forced her mouth open and slammed his cock all the way to the hilt into her throat.

She gagged as bile came up from her stomach, her lungs heaving as they struggled to get air, but the man held her there until her lips turned blue from lack of oxygen and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head then he retreated only to repeat the motion.

Sakon sighed, it had been so long since he had had anything this tight and he was going to take his time and enjoy every minute off it, he thrust his hips pistoning his cock in and out of the pinkette's mouth until his balls tightened signaling he was about to cum.

Sakura twisted her head to the side as she was suddenly released and vomited, it was only a short reprieve as the man knocked her over with a smack and she landed harshly on her broken arm, Sakon smiled darkly as he climbed on top of her.

"Please no" she begged but it only seemed to egg her tormentor on as his cock rested on her thigh, it twitched in anticipation as she tried to escape again but he was holding her down that she was having trouble breathing again.

Chuckles filled the air as Sakon held himself still keeping the girl in place with his hand and stroking his cock with the other until precum leaked from the tip "Bad little girls need to be punished" he mocked and then as painfully as he could thrust his cock all the way into the girls core.

The scream that came from her brought him immense satisfaction and Sakon couldn't help it as his orgasm rushed up on him in a matter of seconds and he came within the pinkette, his cock swelled and his seed shot straight to her womb.

When he was done, Sakura was sobbing, tears streaming down her swollen and bloody cheeks "Well it's time for you to die now" Sakon fixed his pants and went to second curse sealed mode but he wasn't prepared for the pinkette to jump up and kick out with her foot.

It struck him straight in the balls and he fell to his knee's as pain radiated throughout his nether regions "YOU BITCH" he roared as she took off as fast as she could and flew through the gates bypassing Izumo and Kotetsu not even signing in.

Sakura ran as hard as she could until she slammed into a body, a yelp escaped from between her lips as she landed on the ground and looked fearfully up at the person she had run into, Kiba Inuzuka and atop his head sat Akamaru.

"Whoa are you alright there Sakura" Kiba asked holding out his hand for the pinkette to take, but Sakura flinched away from him cowering on the ground, he was about to ask what was wrong before he could though, Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

This caused him to flush red in embarrassment, then his mind registered the fact that she was trembling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Sakura cried keeping her arms wound around his neck even as tears trickled down her cheeks and soaked into Kiba's gray jacket.

Kiba was horribly confused, never had he seen Sakura act like this unless Sasuke had done something which he doubted "Come on Sakura, let's get you to Lady Tsunade" he suggested but when she didn't so much as move, he picked her up.

He cringed as a pained scream came from Sakura but he hurried down the streets to the Hokage tower wanting to find out what had happened to the pinkette and realizing that she was extremely light which meant that she wasn't eating properly like she should be.

Outside the village, Sakon had made it back to his teammates, face twisted in agony as with every step he took his genitals throbbed painfully "Ha told ya we should have left her ass" Tayuya announced smugly after realizing what had happened.

"Shut it" Sakon snapped, he hadn't gotten a single thing from the girl not even her name and that pissed him off more than anything, when they got Sasuke he was going to drill the brat for information on the pinkette and then hunt her ass down and kill her without wasting time.

Back in the village, Kiba and Sakura had been admitted into Tsunade's office and as the pinkette told them what had happened, horror quickly replaced the disappointment the blonde felt as she realized why Sakura hadn't finished the mission she had given her.

Kiba's jaw hung open as terror filled him, all that Sakura had revealed had happened less than a mile outside the village, how was it that no one had heard her, had she even screamed for help, he doubted it because Sakura was a stubborn girl.

But the worse part was yet to come as Sakura halted in her story and more tears spilled down her cheeks "And then he..." her breath hitched cutting off her words "Held me down and ra...raped me" the pinkette sobbed pressing her palms into her face.

Tsunade's jaw clenched, she knew that wasn't all that had happened "It's okay Sakura, you don't have to go on, Kiba take her to the hospital" she dismissed the two teens, Kiba once again scooping the pinkette into his arms so that they got there faster.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Sakura" Kiba whispered, he knew though that there was nothing he could say that would make anything that had happened in just a short amount of time better and Sakura did to but she gave him a watery smile even though she was in a great amount of pain.

She didn't speak though, her voice failing her in that moment as Kiba carried her all the way to the hospital, when he prepared to hand her over to the male nurse she latched on eyes wide in fear as her body trembled the memory of what happened and what male's were capable of etched into her mind.

Soon a female nurse appeared and Sakura released Kiba "You will come see me right" the pinkette asked hands shaking before she completely let the boy go, he nodded reassuringly and she was wheeled away to be checked out.

Her arm was healed and so were the cuts and bruises littered across her body, but when they tried to touch her down there, Sakura screamed and though she was in agony ran across the floor "Don't worry sweetie we aren't going to hurt you" the woman smiled hoping to put her at ease.

Slowly she relaxed and she let the nurse check her out "Oh dear, did he cum in you" the nurse asked noticing the blood and the raw nether lips, Sakura bit her lip "Did he hold still and throb" she tried again and this time Sakura nodded as tears leaked out of her eyes again.

"Well looks like he came all the way in you're womb, there is nothing we can do, are you on the pill" the nurse asked and the pinkette that was her patient shook her head, the nurse grimaced this was an extremely bad situation.

Sakura trembled "What's going to happen" she asked in a shaky voice, she should have paid more attention in that class the academy had given the females but she hadn't and now she was paying the consequences of being severely unprepared.

The nurses looked at each other nervously"You could become pregnant and we don't have anyway to prevent that or kill off the baby if it starts growing, you'd have to carry it to term" the one who had been talking before spoke again.

Sakura lowered her head ashamed of herself for letting this happen "Don't worry sweetie, we'll talk to Lady Hokage but for now you should go home" the nurses finally released the pinkette after healing her as best as they could.

Kiba was outside waiting for her and Sakura quickly attached herself to his side "Want me to walk you home" he offered as they walked down the streets, she shook her head "Oh are you going somewhere" Kiba questioned hoping that he could help.

"Parents aren't home, and I have no idea" Sakura was hopelessly lost, her world had been turned on it's axis and now she knew the true cruelty of the world, it was no wonder Zabuza and Haku had been like they had been if things like that happened to them.

The Inuzuka heir sighed as he trailed the pinkette through the village and all the way to the Hokage Mountains where Sakura sat on the head of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju "So where are you going to stay" Kiba prodded sitting next to her.

She shrugged "You know I come up here to think, about how pathetic I am and how I can better myself to protect my teammates" Sakura gave a self deprecating laugh and Kiba flinched "Doesn't your mother like you hope at a specific time" she suddenly asked.

"Ma won't mind if I tell her I was helping out a friend, and if you feel that way why don't you try to get stronger" Kiba responded flippantly "Stop chasing after Uchiha" he stated and Sakura cringed and began shaking again, this caused Kiba to groan.

Sakura's lip trembled "I try but even if I got stronger both Sasuke and Naruto are way out of my league anyway" she cried softly turning her head away, she didn't want to cry anymore damn it why couldn't she stop shaking.

Kiba jumped up "You know what you need Sakura, someone dependable, like me, my Ma and my Sis, we'll get you started and you'll become the best kunoichi in the Leaf Village" he held out his hand exuberantly and Sakura hesitantly took it.


	2. Chapter 1

"So the first thing you should know about my Ma, is that she's the Alpha of the Clan, and whatever you do, don't break eye contact with her" Kiba stated as they walked side by side back to the Inuzuka Compound, to hopefully get Sakura set up with a ninken.

Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground shoulders trembling still feeling all the stares "Why are you so willing to help me, if you know what's good for you Kiba, you'll stay far away from me" she sighed, it's not that she didn't appreciate his help, it's just that she didn't want him to end up getting hurt.

No doubt that man would come after her eventually and if Kiba was near then it would be her fault, Kiba shook his head "Eh, I'm not very smart sometimes, but I do know that when a friend is in trouble, I'm supposed to help them" he scratched his head sheepishly.

Relief swelled within her heart and tears brimmed her emerald eyes, "What else can you tell me about you're clan and what not to do" Sakura swiped her eyes dry trying shove away the panic she felt bubbling just beneath the surface.

Kiba gave the pinkette a reassuring smile "If Kuromaru circles around you stand perfectly still and don't say anything, he'll take it as a sign of disobedience, plus he's trying to figure out if you are friend or foe" he stated slowing his pace so that she didn't have to struggle to keep up with him.

He was certain that even if she'd been healed that Sakura was still hurting in places that couldn't be healed, but Kiba kept on reeling off little facts about his clan so that she didn't make a complete idiot out of herself before asking Sakura to repeat them.

Her head was spinning with all the information that had suddenly been rammed into it, so when Kiba asked that question, Sakura floundered for a moment, before taking a deep calming breath, exhaling slowly before letting loose.

"Don't break eye contact with you're mother, hold still if Kuromaru circles me, it's to determine if I'm friend or foe, don't react to any threatening posture if you're mother gets in my face, and be obedient" she recited as they stood under the gateway of the Inuzuka Compound.

Kiba nodded his head ebony eyes filled with a proud light, before gesturing for the pinkette to continue "If Hana asks me a question, I must answer it with complete and utter honesty, otherwise she'll be able to tell I'm lying and address you're family with the highest formality" Sakura finished biting her lip.

"Eh, that was pretty good Sakura, but you left one thing out, don't ask questions that may offend them, you see we dog users are pretty sensitive to certain comments" he led her through the gates finally and all the way to his house at the back of the Compound.

Sakura chewed on her lip nervously as Kiba turned the knob and opened the door to the house, "Ma, Sis, I'm home and I brought a friend" he hollered out and Tsume Inuzuka came into the living room from what she guessed was the kitchen.

Tsume raised an ebony brow discretely eyeing the pinkette standing by her son "Welcome Home brat, Hana's still at the clinic, though should be here in a few, and you are" she finally turned the girl that her boy had brought home with him, he didn't even bring his teammates so it was strange.

The girl took a deep breath "My name is Sakura Haruno, Tsume-sama" Sakura looked straight into her eyes without flinching and didn't look away, she didn't want to be weak anymore, she wanted to become strong like her teammates and that's what she would do.

Her brows climbed into her hairline, 'So the kid has some guts' she chuckled inwardly, "Well then Haruno what were you doing with my brat, don't tell me you were on a date with him" Tsume stared right into those bright emerald green eyes and gave the girl a feral grin hoping to scare her.

But Sakura remained undeterred "No, Tsume-sama, Kiba was, um you see, he was helping me, I kind of got into a bit of trouble a few hours ago and we ran into each other" she looked for the proper way to describe her situation, but her eyes stayed locked with Tsume's not backing down in the least.

Tsume quirked her brow upwards and looked to the side at Kiba, the Haruno girl was telling the truth, even if she had kind of struggled to explain "Okay Haruno, no need to get so nervous, so brat why dd you bring her here" she narrowed her eyes on her son who turned sheepishly.

"Well you see Ma, the thing is I kind of promised/offered Sakura to get stronger so I was sort of maybe hoping we could set her up with a companion from the kennels" Kiba scratched his cheek and turned his head avoiding his mothers gaze and Sakura's jaw dropped.

She was gaping openly now 'Why that little, all that fuss about telling me not to break eye contact with his mother and he goes and does it himself' Sakura glared at Kiba in exasperation, not that the boy was paying her any attention.

Then she finally caught on to what Kiba had said, Tsume was similarly confused "Want to tell me what happened that makes you want to help Haruno out that you would risk losing you're future position as Clan Head" the Inuzuka woman crossed her arms over her chest staring Kiba down.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror and she nearly choked on her tongue as she finally stopped staring at Tsume, who wasn't even paying her any attention at the moment, "Kiba, just forget about me okay, this is completely unnecessary" she waved her hands madly in the air.

She didn't want Kiba to lose his position as the future Head of the Inuzuka Clan, though Sakura wasn't quite sure what either of the Inuzuka's were talking about, it obviously wasn't good considering the direction of the conversation.

Hana opened the door just as Kiba opened his mouth and delivered the most impressive speech she or Tsume had ever heard him give as he turned to the pinkette standing in the living room "Sakura" Kiba started pinning his obsidian orbs to the girl.

"You need to be protected, that guy who attacked you obviously approached you thinking you'd be easy to use against us, not to mention you barely escaped" he narrowed his eyes and Sakura squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, but he wasn't done yet.

"But that was only because you caught him by surprise, he's still out there and if you get caught alone, then you're done for, even if it means losing my future position, at least I'll know I did the right thing in helping you" Kiba finished crossing his arms and standing tall, well as tall as he could.

Tsume gave an exasperated sigh, damn her son and his self righteous morals to help his friends out "Fine" she grumbled "We'll teach Sakura our clan's jutsu, But on One Condition" she held up her hand as she turned her onyx eyes to the pinkette and finally got a good look at the girl.

She was covered in bruises, though some of them looked mostly healed, Hana seemed to notice this at the same to and finally made her presence in the house known "Are you okay Sakura-san" she scurried over to the girl who looked beyond terrified.

But was being brave by not moving a single inch from her spot, though when the pinkette didn't speak she shared a look with Kiba "What's going on Sakura-san" Hana prodded hoping draw to out the truth as she made the girl sit on the couch.

"I got roughed around some by an unknown person outside the village" she winced as Kiba growled under his breath, and Tsume pressed her lips together staring between the two teens, something had happened, but she wasn't going to push the matter for now.

"Right, why don't you heal Haruno there Hana, then we can go to the kennels, I'll explain the condition on the walk over" Tsume passed a hand through her spiky brown hair as Hana's hands glowed a bright green to heal Sakura.

Who sighed in relief as more of the aches and pains went away "Thank you Hana-san" Sakura stared at the green colored chakra curiosity bright within her emerald eyes, she hadn't thought about it before, but learning medical ninjutsu, might just be beneficial to her and her team as well.

Hana smiled kindly at the young girl "It's nothing, and you don't have to be so formal, since you know my idiotic brother you can just call me Hana if you'd like to anyway" she said calmly and the pinkette further relax in the couch.

Though her forehead creased "But Kiba said that if I didn't treat you with the utmost respect you're triplet ninken would eat me" Sakura blinked seriously confused, before pouting when Tsume let out a loud laugh and Hana just smiled at her in amusement.

Kiba coughed into his hand "You are quite the gullible one Sakura, I was joking when I said part, to be honest, I didn't even think you were listening to me at that point" he shrugged with a grin as Sakura sent him an exasperated sigh.

Hana rolled her eyes "Like I said Sakura-san, don't listen to my idiotic brother" she stood and helped the pinkette off the couch since it was trying to swallow the poor girl "Haimaru won't eat you, they are more likely to tackle and slobber all over you though, so keep that in mind" Hana warned.

Sakura nodded smiling sheepishly "Okay Hana" she breathed following the trio of Inuzuka's out the door, Tsume chose to walk next to her "What was the condition Tsume-sama" Sakura glanced to the side into the woman's eyes again as she asked her question.

"Alright Haruno you don't have to prove you're not weak stomached anymore, you've got enough guts to make it, and the condition, is you have to become an Honorary Inuzuka" Tsume smirked out as Kiba stumbled over his feet almost crashing to the ground.

He pivoted on his feet, if he'd known this would happen when he'd offered to help Sakura get stronger, now she was going to go through absolute hell "What would that mean for me" the pinkette spoke up quietly as they continued towards the kennels.

"No, Sakura you don't have to do this, I'll figure out a different way even if it means protecting you myself" Kiba immediately tried to dissuade her from accepting Tsume's condition "You won't make it as an Inuzuka" he frowned.

Sakura lowered her head as her eyes filled with tears but she hastily shook her head "I won't know that unless I try, this was you're idea in the first place" she raised her head after shoving back the tears to stare at him in determination.

No matter what she'd pass whatever the Inuzuka's threw at her "I'll do it Tsume-sama, and I'll pass you're expectations with flying colors, even if that means I have to become an Honorary Inuzuka to do it" Sakura made a fist and raised it high as she vowed her promise to the Inuzuka's before her.

Hana discretely glanced to the side at Kiba and smiled, her otouto was dumbfounded at Sakura's strong will to go through this "That's the Spirit Haruno" Tsume laughed boisterously "Now let's go see if one of those pups will bond with you" she led the rest of the way to the kennels.

He felt horrible, but if Sakura wanted to go through with this he couldn't stop her, 'No, she won't be alone I'll support her' Kiba vowed inwardly keeping his eyes glued to Sakura as she walked forward with determination, more than what he'd seen so far since she'd slammed into him hours before.

"Oh one more thing Haruno, you can't tell a soul about you're training, unless I tell you, you can got it" Tsume warned and Sakura nodded in understanding keeping her eyes forward, she would become strong, so that what happened would never happen again.

Not to mention who knew what Tsume or the Inuzuka Elders would do to her if she ever let slip she knew all the Inuzuka Clan Secrets "Sakura you'll have to work extremely hard with you're companion" Kiba said from next to her.

"I've been with Akamaru since he was born, so I know him like the back of his hand" he offered up some more valuable information so she didn't go into the kennels totally blind of what she needed to do in there.

A small smile formed on her lips "Thanks Kiba, I'll do the best that I can, you'll see, I will get stronger...so is there anymore tips you can give me, like what the bonding process will be like" Sakura rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well when we get in the kennels, look for one that kind of calls out to you, that will be your life partner for the rest of your life" Kiba said wisely, he hadn't had to choose his own companion, Akamaru had been given to him by his mother.

Sakura sighed softly "That doesn't sound to difficult, what else if I do happen to find one like that how do I make a contract with him" she was unbelievably confused, but Sakura wanted to go into those kennels with all the information she could.

"You share chakra and blood with the pup, he or she will bite you and push their chakra into you and then, I'll slice the pad of their foot and your palm and you do the same" Tsume was the one who spoke up that time having heard the question.

Sakura made an o face before swallowing thickly, she had come this far so she wouldn't give up now "I have to go in by myself don't I" Sakura asked one last question, Tsume nodded and nudged her forward without a single word of encouragement.

Once inside the kennels all of the little pups stopped barking along with the older canines, Sakura looked from side to side looking for the one that called out to her, it was like she was on auto pilot as she walked through the kennels.

As she was about to pass by one enclosure two tiny little yips caught Sakura's attention so she turned her head only to gasp in surprise, Sakura pressed her hand over her mouth, she hadn't thought it possible but there they were.

Two pups that had her pink hair and green eyes, and what was even stranger was that they called out to her, it was like Sakura was rooted to the spot and physically couldn't move even if she wanted to not that she did.

So Sakura took a deep breath and called out hoping that Tsume could hear her "Tsume-sama I found" she didn't get to say anymore, as Kiba zipped into the kennels and asked her which one, Sakura pointed at the two pups.

ayTsume smirked and headed down the hall of her house to grab some stuff "Hey Kuromaru, how would you like to scare a newbie, I'm enacting the honorary Inuzuka law and want to see how much the kid can take" Tsume leaned down in front of her companion.

Kuromaru narrowed his eyes, it had been a long time since someone outside the clan had been made an honorary Inuzuka "I would love to Tsume-sama" he stood and stretched before padding from the kitchen and into the living room.

Sakura jumped to her feet upon seeing the dog that could only be Kuromaru and like Kiba had told her, she remained absolutely still while the canine circled her and sniffed at her from every angle "You smell nice" Kuromaru finally concluded.

Hana's jaw dropped, Kuromaru hated outsiders but yet here he was taking an interest in Kiba's friend "Thank you Kuromaru-san" Sakura nodded her head politely and the huge canine sat back on his haunches.

"And polite along with obedient, hey Tsume-sama I think you've got yourself a keeper here" Kuromaru butted his head into Sakura's stomach "Train hard and don't give in pup that's all the advice I'll give you" he turned and padded back into the kitchen as Tsume came out.

Tsume smirked, so Sakura was a special child that had the ability to sooth even the roughest of animals "I think you'll do good here, now here's all the stuff you need" she shoved a few scrolls in the girls lap.

"That's just information and things for the pups, I expect you to be here every morning at 7 and from that time to 11, we'll train you in various things" Tsume held up her finger when Sakura tried to speak.

Sakura nodded her head "When will I get the markings" she asked in the next moment, and Tsume sighed "Or will that come much later when I've started learning" Sakura looked down, sheepishly, she couldn't let her excitement interfere.

"Day after tomorrow Haruno, I've got to talk to the elders and then the Hokage and your parents, also, I'm the only one who gets to tell you when you can reveal yourself as an honorary Inuzuka" Tsume warned suddenly.

Sakura's eyes grew wide "I understand Tsume-sama, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart" she stood and bowed low, before standing up straight "And what should I tell people about Lena and Lana" Sakura stared at the two canine pups.

Tsume rubbed the back of her head, she hadn't thought of that "Just tell everyone that Kiba gave them to you because we thought they might turn out useless" she shrugged "Now shoo go home Haruno" Tsume ushered the girl to the door where Sakura paused.

Kiba could smell the fear wafting off of Sakura in waves "Ma, Sakura shouldn't be alone right now, her parents are gone" he pointed out and Sakura's shoulders drooped, maybe it would be a good idea to tell them what had happened.

"I'm sure Haruno's stayed in her house by herself before, so why the hesitation now" Tsume crossed her arms, it was time she got to the bottom of all of this once and for all, it was strange how Kiba had practically demanded Sakura be taught the Inuzuka clan secret jutsu.

Sakura turned around to face the trio of Inuzuka's "Kiba has already heard this but this morning I was sent out on a D ranked mission to gather herbs for Lady Tsunade but I got attacked" she looked down shamefully.

"I barely got away because I kicked him where it hurts, it was because of me that the guy hurt me, I ran my mouth and he got pissed" Sakura cringed as the images of what happened earlier that day flashed before her eyes in a never ending cycle.

Tsume's lips pulled down in a frown "Poor Haruno did he tell you what he wanted" she pulled Sakura back over to the couch, if a man was out there looking for Sakura then the best idea would be for her to stay here at the compound where she was protected.

Sakura shook her head slowly "I know he asked me something but in between the slaps and being slammed into a tree and being ra… _raped_ " she took a deep shuddering breath "I kind of forgot" the pinkette finished wringing her hands nervously.

Hana and Tsume barely stifled their growls at that dreadful word before the Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan made a decision it's not like she didn't have the room in her house after all "Alright Haruno brat looks like you're staying" Tsume stated.

"Kiba why don't you walk Sakura-san home so that she can get some of her things" Hana suggested and the duo headed off "Poor girl" she frowned no girl should have to go through that especially an underage one who was hardly shinobi material in the first place.

Sakura wiped her cheeks and stood up, leaving Lena and Lana in the gentle hold of Hana "Kiba, I'm sorry" she wrung her hands together nervously as they left the Inuzuka compound and she led him to her house that was devoid of life for the time being.

"Eh, it's alright Sakura we Inuzuka's are extremely loyal to each other" Kiba grinned, and Sakura gave him a small smile in return "Besides so long as you focus on training from now on, you'll be just as strong as Ma someday" he boasted and Sakura giggled.

Sakura looked down at her feet, but when she looked up her face paled, because walking around in front of her house was the very person she was currently terrified off, Kiba paid Sakura no attention as he kept on walking "Kiba stop" Sakura whisper shouted.

Kiba paused mid step and looked back, where Sakura was trying to get him to come back, then he looked forward and stared in confusion "Sakura, it's just Kakashi-sensei" Kiba pointed out and Sakura took another look at the man.

"Oh, for a minute there he looked like that guy" Sakura leaned heavily against the wall she had been hiding behind only to let out a screech as Kakashi appeared in front of her, Kakashi gave her a hurt look and Sakura tried to apologize "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei" she stared at her feet.

Kakashi laughed it off "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, I heard from a little birdie that you got attacked want to tell me about it" he leaned against the wall next to his pink haired student, Kakashi hoped she would talk to him.

"It's nothing Kakashi-sensei, I'm getting stronger so you don't have to worry about it" Sakura took off towards her house, it had been hard standing there next to her sensei, from a distance Kakashi had looked like the guy who had attacked her.

Kakashi almost dropped his book, Sakura had always come to him with her problems regardless of whether or not he wanted to hear them, so he was a little confused, there was something going on around here and if his name wasn't Kakashi Hatake, he would find out.

"What was that all about" Kiba asked as Sakura pulled out her key and inserted it into her door, she had practically fled from her sensei, which meant that there was something else bothering Sakura other than the fear of getting attacked again.

Sakura grabbed a bag and started throwing things in it, clothes, pj's, toiletries "He forced himself on me Kiba and when I saw Kakashi-sensei I only saw him" she sniffled unable to stop the flow of tears as they dripped to the kitchen floor.

Kiba's jaw dropped, the man who attacked Sakura was the scum of earth, for forcing himself on a defenseless girl, so Kiba did something he had never done before "Come here Sakura" he stood from the chair and held open his arms.

"Right now what you need is a good cry, so I'll lend you my shoulder just this once" Kiba teased and Sakura giggled softly, but she leaped from her chair and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head into Kiba's neck.

The two teens stood there for a long while which was really only 15 minutes before Sakura finally pulled away "Thanks Kiba, I swear I'll never tell anyone what happened here" she avoided his onyx gaze, then picked up her bag.

"I'll hold you to that promise Sakura" Kiba chuckled softly and then took Sakura's bag "Ah ah ah, let me carry it" he held it away from her teasingly and she huffed in exasperation before relenting to his demand.

Sakura smiled as they headed back to the Inuzuka Compound, dinner was waiting for them on the table, and everyone ate silently, afterwards Sakura took a shower before climbing into bed in the guest wing part of the house falling into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up the next morning by two matching little growls "Lena, Lana stop that" she ordered but climbed out of bed, Sakura was disoriented and confused about where she was but she scooped up the two little pups and left the room.

In the hall, Sakura got her bearings back and remembered all that had happened yesterday, it was 30 minutes until seven which meant Sakura needed to hurry otherwise she wouldn't get any breakfast, so she walked quickly down the halls.

Kiba looked up and dropped his fork, he knew he had forgotten something "I'm sorry, I forgot to wake you" he sighed, only one day into the training and he was already screwing up "This won't happen again" Kiba vowed.

Sakura set her two companions down and they scurried off to eat with Akamaru "Don't worry about it Kiba, I always wake up at 6:30 or earlier depending on how I sleep" she flashed the boy a smile before cutting into her pancake, that Hana set before her.

"How did you sleep anyway, I would imagine that you'd have some nightmares but I didn't hear a single peep the entire night" Hana gently asked, she had been worried the entire night which prevented her from getting a good nights sleep.

Sakura fidgeted a little in her chair "I did have a few dreams but I woke up before they got to bad and I'm a very quiet sleeper" she took a bite of her egg as all chatter around the table came to a stop, Sakura looked up and froze.

"Didn't you have team training today brat" Tsume reminded her son, if she didn't then Kiba would probably try to spend the whole day here with Sakura "Let your sis and I handle Haruno" she put her foot down when Kiba tried to say he was going to skip out.

Sakura even joined in "That's not right Kiba, I'll be fine go on to training" she gave him a small smile and the teen boy sulked but polished off the rest of his food, scooped Akamaru into his arms and rushed out the door so he wouldn't be late.

"Alright Haruno brat, let's go to the training field and bring Lena and Lana" Tsume ordered, before leading the way out of her house and into her back yard which was a private training ground for her family.

Sakura pressed her lips together, Tsume was kind of right, she was a brat "So what's first on the agenda Tsume-sama" she asked curiously, Sakura never thought she would be made an honorary anything but here she was getting ready to be taught the Inuzuka clan secret jutsu's.

Tsume stopped and turned around to face Sakura and her daughter "Haruno brat, let's see how good you are at getting your companions to follow orders" she jerked her thumb at the training course "And your in luck you'll be going through it with them" Tsume snickered.

Sakura gulped but set her two companions down "Lena, Lana, listen to me very carefully, I order you to go through that course with me" she was firm with her order and the twin pups went rigid before following after her as Sakura started going through the course.

"Looks like your right about this one Hana, the Haruno brat is a natural with the pups" Tsume whistled watching Sakura and her companions go through the training course, the pinkette hadn't hesitated in ordering them at all.

Hana turned smug only to get a small slap to the back of her head "Sorry Ma but I think Sakura will turn out to be the best honorary Inuzuka the clan has ever seen" she winced as Sakura fell but the girl hopped up again.

Tsume rolled her eyes "That's why I'm invoking the law, it only happens once every few decades" she admitted, it had been a long time since the law had been brought into act so the elders should be satisfied especially if they knew Sakura was a natural.

Sakura heaved herself over the ledge of the short wall, but her companions hesitated "I order you to jump this wall, there is nothing to be frightened of" she pointed in front of her, it was the last thing they had to get through.

Tsume snickered all the pups were terrified of the wall, it was difficult to get over, so she wondered how Sakura would handle this little problem because ordering the two pups would get her no where.

Lena and Lana stayed rooted to their spots, they didn't want to go over that wall, Sakura sighed, she just knew this was a test "Lena, Lana don't you want to be strong, if you can't jump this wall then you'll lose me as your partner" she tried another tactic.

The two pups quickly jumped the short wall and into Sakura's waiting arms "I'm so proud of you two" she hugged them to her chest as Tsume and Hana came over to congratulate her on making it through the very first course.

"You did great Sakura, what did you say to make them jump like that, it took Akamaru months to be able to jump that wall" Hana praised encouragingly, Sakura smiled sheepishly before explaining what she had told the two twin female canines.

"Well I told them they could lose me as their partner and I guess something in their minds kicked them into gear" Sakura bit her lip, she wasn't sure if she had done the right thing by telling them that but at least her companions had made it over the wall.

Tsume's eyebrows raised into her hairline once again "Sneaky and underhanded I like it, you've got some guts Haruno brat" she patted Sakura roughly on the back "Now have them run the course by themselves" Tsume ordered.

"Ok Lena, Lana, I order you to go through the course again, I won't be going through it with you this time" Sakura stood off to the side and blew a whistle, the little pups scurried through the course and Hana distracted Sakura since it would take them awhile.

Hana held out a scroll "I'll be busy more often than not but I want you to study that scroll and I'll teach you the practical bits when your ready" she said as Sakura carefully stored them in her storage pouch.

"Hey Haruno brat your going to have to change your style of clothes to something that isn't so bright" Tsume ordered, hopefully Sakura had some money saved up to get some new clothes, otherwise she was doomed out in the field.

Sakura took a deep breath before releasing it, she couldn't get mad, the Inuzuka's were helping her get stronger and changing her clothes would help that out "Ok, after our training session, I'll go into town and get some new clothes is there anything you'd suggest" she asked hopefully.

Tsume narrowed her eyes in contemplation "Yeah, dark colors, if you still insist on wearing red make sure it's extremely dark so that your not easily spotted and get a hooded jacket that pink hair of yours is a menace" she glared at the bright pink hair.

Lena and Lana had extremely dark pink hair and dark emerald green eyes, but Sakura would be spotted and recognized the minute she left the village "Ok" Sakura looked down at her feet and Tsume felt bad.

"I'm just trying to help you Haruno Brat, and if you want to be an honorary Inuzuka, you have to blend in with your surroundings, if it makes you feel better Haruno you can still wear your hair out in the village" Tsume suggested and Sakura brightened up.

Sakura turned around as two little barks sounded through the air "Excellent job, Lena, Lana" she patted their heads "What next Tsume-sama, Hana" Sakura asked as the two females fell silent before whispering in soft tones she couldn't hear.

"Next is a bit of training for yourself, channel chakra into your ears and nose and tell us what you hear and smell, tell us what we smell like and engrave our scents in your memory" Tsume ordered wondering if this technique would even work for the girl.

Sakura did as Tsume ordered, it was amazing what people could do with their chakra, the first thing she smelt was a spicy scent that wafted from Tsume and a soothing lavender scent from Hana, her ears picked up on dogs barking in the distance along with people talking.

"Tsume-sama you have a spicy scent, and Hana has a soothing lavender scent, and from the chakra channeled in my ears, I can hear the canines at the kennels barking and people talking here in the compound" Sakura explained.

Hana grinned, training Sakura would be easier than either of them had thought "Good, keep that up as long as your able and follow me to the vet clinic" Hana instructed this time, as she led Sakura to her work building.

Sakura bent down to scoop her bonded companions up but hesitated "I'm not going to carry you all the time so I order you to follow me" she turned on her heel and took off after Hana, Tsume tilted her head back and laughed loudly but headed back into the house.

Hana looked back, only to nod, Sakura was teaching her companions to obey orders and have them stand on their own paws so to speak "Now, once you start learning how to heal animals and what not then I expect you to help out here" Hana called back to Sakura.

"Of course Hana" Sakura smiled sweetly before glancing back just as Lena jumped onto Lana and a fight broke out "Hey knock it off both of you, don't make me put you in time out" Sakura put her hands on her hips and stared the two pups down sternly.

Lena and Lana froze and hung their heads in shame, letting out tiny whimpers, Sakura softened her gaze but shook her head "Oh no, you two are not getting any pity" she turned back around and continued following Hana to a building.

"You are very good with animals, I hope you are just as good with training cause it's going to get difficult Sakura" Hana gave the young girl a small smile and opened the door "This is the vet clinic that animal owners and users bring their animals to" she pointed out.

Sakura just smiled brightly, she was finally getting the help she needed "So say for instance if Kakashi's ninja hound pack got injured in the field, he would bring them here" Sakura questioned, just to make sure she had the right idea.

"That's right Sakura, how would you like to have your first lesson" Hana turned around, she knew that Sakura wasn't ready for the big stuff but at the very least she could prepare Sakura, the pinkette nodded and Hana grinned again.

Sakura followed Hana into the back room where a large animal was resting "This is one of my triplet ninken, Haimaru, he got injured, now I'm going to teach you how to unwrap and properly rewrap bandages" Hana gestured Sakura over before showing her what she meant.

"Oh ok like this Hana" Sakura furrowed her brow and pursed her lips in concentration as she wrapped a dummy paw, exactly the way Hana had shown her, Sakura looked between the two before nodding confident that she had gotten it right.

Hana leaned forward comparing the two "Well you did alright for your first time Sakura there are still some flaws but otherwise you've got the concept" she praised lightly, the pinkette was a quick study, not to mention eager to learn everything they had to teach her.

Sakura pumped her fist "Cha, I did it" she cheered softly not wanting to disturb the ninken sleeping in the room, Hana just smiled in amusement "What else" Sakura followed Hana through out the clinic as the young woman tended to the various animals.

Hana was about to respond when a voice cut in "Hey Hana did you know that you've got a pink stray following you" a man appeared and Sakura ducked for cover behind a door, Hana blinked, before turning to face the person who had addressed her.

"That's Sakura Haruno and I'm teaching her some things, now Sakura come out of there Nuba-san isn't going to hurt you any" Hana tried to beckon Sakura out from her hiding place but the girl refused "Sakura trust me" she soothed.

Sakura was confused, it was like an instant reflex that she had ducked for cover "I'm sorry Nuba-san" she cleared her throat and apologized, but Sakura kept her head down not looking at the tall man, he was scary.

Hana pressed her lips together, something had traumatized the young girl, so she nudged Nuba in the side "That's quite alright I didn't mean to startle you" Nuba gave Sakura a friendly smile before giving Hana a wave and leaving the clinic.

"Want to tell me what that was all about" Hana gave Sakura a stare, she had acted terrified "Do your actions have something to do with what happened yesterday" Hana pressed, and Sakura finally looked at her, fear was plain on her face and in her emerald green eyes.

Sakura sighed then looked around "The guy who attacked me he did more than just hurt me" she wrung her hands nervously, Sakura didn't want to talk about this just yet, she had only told Kiba because she knew he wouldn't blab.

Hana sighed, Sakura would talk when she was ready "Well let's head back to the house, lunch should be ready and then we'll let you go on home or to a friends house if your parents aren't back" she led Sakura back to her home.

"There you two are, Kiba is still training with his team" Tsume dished up the food and set it before the girls "Now, since you can't stay here forever, Hana is going to walk you home or where you want to go" she bluntly stated.

Sakura nodded "Got it Tsume-sama" she took a bite of her baked potato and smiled at the deliciousness of it, Sakura was still channeling chakra into her ears and nose, so when an unfamiliar scent filtered into her nose she tensed.

Tsume narrowed her eyes at Sakura as her front door opened and Kiba's familiar voice called out "Ma, Sis, I'm home from team training" he hollered, before he appeared in the doorway to the kitchen "Oh Sakura your still here" Kiba noted.

"Yeah" Sakura relaxed instantly, Kiba had the nicest scent she had ever smelled, and that was even without channeling chakra into her nose, it was like a deep cinnamon with a earthy mix "I'll be heading home soon though" she finished off her plate.

Kiba grinned "I'll walk you to your house, if your parents still aren't at home, I'll walk you to the flower shop, so how did training with my Ma and Sis go, I want to know all the details" he leaned forward eagerly.

Sakura smiled "First, Tsume-sama had me go through a training course with Lena and Lana, at the end they didn't want to jump the wall but I got them to in the end" she sent the two pups a fond smile but refrained from reaching out to praise them again.

"Then they had to run the course by themselves, after that, I learned how to channel chakra into my ears and nose, to recognize and memorize scents and sounds, and then Hana took me to the clinic and taught me how to properly wrap bandages on an animal" Sakura listed.

Kiba's jaw dropped "Wow, that's quite a lot for just a few hours, see all it took was a little change in training and boom suddenly you can improve a lot" he clapped his hands, Sakura had always been a quick learner so she would excel in the Inuzuka training.

Sakura blushed a soft red as heat filled her cheeks, Kiba had been more understanding than she thought, Tsume snorted and Hana giggled and the two teens slumped in their seats at the same exact time before bursting into soft laughter.

"Thanks Kiba and I'm ready if you are" Sakura stood and then politely pushed her chair in "Also thanks, Tsume-sama, Hana for you know training me, and I'll be here bright and early tomorrow" she gave the two females a little bow.

Kiba quirked his eyebrow, then cleared his throat "Aren't you forgetting something, like a bag perhaps and your clothes" he snickered as Sakura rushed from the kitchen and to the room she had stayed in last night to gather her things.

A few minutes later Sakura returned "Come on Lena, Lana" she tapped her leg and the little pups fell into line "Alright Kiba, I'm ready now" Sakura smiled sheepishly, looking back to make sure her two bonded companions were following like she wanted them to.

"Your a natural at commanding pups, also would you like to stop by the store and get a little clothes shopping done, cause remember what my Ma said" Kiba pointed out and Sakura nodded "I'm pretty good with clothes" he grinned and showed off his outfit.

Sakura burst into quiet laughter "Yes, I can see that very well Kiba and yeah, mind if we stop by my house first to see if my parents are back" she chewed nervously on her lip "Today, in the clinic, I freaked out because of a guy" Sakura admitted.

Kiba sighed "I don't blame you after what happened, the fear will fade though so just be strong" he offered a bit of encouragement, Sakura needed it no one else knew what caused her to act so differently to her normal self except for him.

"I'm sorry that I'm just dropping all of my problems off on you Kiba, but when I get stronger you won't have to worry about me anymore" Sakura made another vow before falling silent, she glanced back and sighed in relief, she hadn't been sure Lena and Lana would follow her in town.

Soon enough the two reached Sakura's house, the light was on indicating that someone was home, Sakura started forward but Kiba stopped her "Sakura, now that we are talking terms, I'll always worry about you, and don't worry about it" he flashed Sakura a little grin.

"I'm just going to run in and see if it's my parents, I'll make sure to engrave their scents into my mind" Sakura tapped her leg again in silent command this time and her two companions followed her up to the house.

In the house Sakura's mother, Mebuki looked up "Where on earth have you been, your father and I looked everywhere for you, young lady" she scowled at her daughter, and Sakura smiled sheepishly and then opened her mouth to speak.

"I spent the night with a friend" Sakura explained softly scuffing her shoe on the floor, while she was talking though Sakura took a discrete sniff and her nose was filled with a floral and herbal scent from both of her parents.

Kizashi narrowed his eyes "What friend, that blonde Ino Yamanaka" he questioned nonchalantly, Sakura flinched but shook her head "Then who did you stay with, hopefully not a boy" he crossed his arms and stared his daughter down.

"Well technically it wasn't just me and him in the house, his name is Kiba Inuzuka, but his mother and sister were in the house as well" Sakura looked down in shame, she hadn't realized that her parents would make such a fuss over it.

"I suppose since his family was there and so long as you didn't spend the night in his room then that's ok and what the hell are those things" Kizashi finally noticed the two puppies that were sitting on the floor a few feet away from his daughter.

Sakura pressed her lips together and swallowed thickly "Uh, that's Lena and Lana, I can keep them right" she asked nervously, if she didn't hurry up then Kiba would get tired of waiting for her and leave to go home.

Mebuki heaved a sigh "Fine but they are your responsibility Sakura now come eat lunch" she gestured for Sakura to follow her into the kitchen but her daughter stayed right where she stood, every few seconds though Sakura glanced at the door.

"I've already eaten and Kiba is waiting for me, I'm going to go shopping with him" Sakura scooped up her companions and scurried down the hall to her room "Now you two behave and when I get back, I'll set up your beds and food and water bowls" she ordered lightly.

Kiba crossed his arms and began to tap his foot, he sighed in relief when Sakura finally exited her house again "What took you so long" he asked immediately as the two of them headed into town to get Sakura some new clothes.

Sakura groaned and slapped her forehead "My parents were pissed" she sulked, she was so going to get it when she got home, Kiba chuckled and Sakura sent him an exasperated glare, but eventually she couldn't help but join in by giggling softly.

"Ah well Ma will talk to them tomorrow so don't worry about it to much Sakura" Kiba spied the clothing store "Come on let's go in there first" he grabbed Sakura by the hand and led her into the store despite her protest of him holding her hand.

Sakura took a deep calming breath, she was ok and it's not like letting Kiba hold her hand would hurt anyone, she might get some strange looks but that was about it, so Sakura let it go and enjoyed herself as Kiba led her around the store picking out clothes.

"What about that one Kiba" Sakura called out as they started looking for the perfect jacket, the one she had pointed out happened to be a dark forest green but with dark red marks on it, on the plus side it also had a hood attached to it.

Kiba paused and stared the jacket down "Yeah that's perfect, try it on Sakura" he took it off the rack and helped Sakura with the sleeves, then made her turn in a circle for him "You look good" Kiba flashed her another grin.

"Then we'll get this" Sakura gently took the jacket off and put it in the basket she had been carrying around "So what else should I get" she asked as they headed to the front of the store, Sakura already had a few changes of clothes but there was something missing.

Kiba scratched the back of his head "Mesh, and a new pair of sandals" he snapped his fingers, no one could go wrong with mesh, plus if Sakura ever got hot in her new clothes she could just strip down to her mesh shirt.

"Right, got it" Sakura glanced around the shop and finally spotted some mesh clothes right next to a rack of sandals "I'll be right back" Sakura gestured for Kiba to wait and she ran over to the mesh clothes grabbed a pair in her size and then grabbed dark red sandals.

While Kiba was waiting he spotted a choker necklace and sneakily grabbed it as Sakura came back over to him "All ready Sakura" he asked and she nodded "Good then let's pay for your stuff and get you back home" Kiba led the way to the check out counter.

Sakura sighed and closed her wallet, she really hoped her team started going on missions again, otherwise she was doomed, there was no way she would be able to pay for Lena and Lana by herself unless she had some money to buy their food.

Kiba walked with his hands behind his head "Hey Kiba what was it that you bought" Sakura called out, she had noticed Kiba pay for something but she hadn't caught a good look at it so Sakura was curious.

"Ah well that's for another time, see you tomorrow" Kiba rushed out as they stopped in front of her house, he sent her a little grin before taking off into the distance heading home as Sakura opened the door to her home and went in.

Kizashi sighed as Sakura scurried passed him and her mother heading straight to her room "Lena, Lana, I'm back" Sakura smiled as the two little twin female pups let out soft happy yips and she patted their heads gently.

"Yes, just hold on" Sakura sighed in exasperation and unsealed the scrolls that held all of the things Tsume had given her, Sakura went to the end of the bed and set two matching dog beds down for Lena and Lana.

In a corner Sakura set up the food and water bowls before filling them, the two pups immediately started eating and drinking, seeing as she had the time now, Sakura changed out of her old clothes and into a pair of the new ones.

Sakura took a deep breath and peered into the mirror, she was wearing a dark green shirt and dark red thigh length shorts, and the pair of new dark red sandals, underneath her clothes bits of mesh peeked out and on top of the shirt she was wearing her new hooded jacket.

The whole outfit wasn't as bad as Sakura thought it would be "Sakura dinner is ready" her mother called out and she took another deep breath before venturing into the living room, her father dropped his book in shock.

"What the hell are you wearing" Kizashi's jaw dropped, he had never seen his daughter act so differently to herself, Sakura grimaced and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly while avoiding his disapproving gaze.

Sakura gulped but shook her head "I decided on a change, if I'm going to be a ninja I can't wear bright frilly colors anymore it's not proper, out in the field I would be an easy target hence the dark colors" she bit her lip and shrugged.

Mebuki hearing the commotion came out of the kitchen and dropped her spoon "Sakura where is our clan mark" she shook her head, this was crazy first two puppies now her daughter was changing herself so that she wasn't her daughter anymore.

"Oops, I'll find something tomorrow" Sakura had completely forgotten about having her clan marking on something she wore, but hopefully she could get something that had the mark on it, Sakura walked passed her mother and into the kitchen.

Once dinner was over, Mebuki called out to her daughter before she could scurry off to her room "Sakura we'd like to have a word with you if you don't mind" she pointed to a chair and Sakura sat down only to begin fidgeting.

"Stop fidgeting, now tell us exactly what is going on with you, it's not normal" Mebuki crossed her arms and stared her daughter down, it was completely ridiculous, what would her daughter do next, Mebuki only hoped it wouldn't be something drastic.

"I can't tell you but someone who can will be by tomorrow to talk to the both of you" Sakura avoided her parents gaze, why couldn't her parents just keep their noses out of her business, they didn't have a say in what she did anymore.

Kizashi tapped his chair "Lose the attitude" he snapped and Sakura flinched "This is completely ridiculous Sakura, go to your room and think about what you've done" he pointed at her door and Sakura scrambled for her room.

Sakura sighed laying on her bed Lena and Lana were sleeping in their beds so she was left with nothing to do for the rest of the night 'No that's not completely true I can read some of the books Tsume-sama gave me' Sakura thought and grabbed up one of her new books.

'So by doing silent gestures I can still command my companions' Sakura sat up in her bed eagerly absorbing the knowledge her new book brought her, she was in her element, book smarts had always been her forte.

Sakura looked up when someone knocked on her door, so she set her book to the side "Come in" she called out and her mother came in "What can I do for you mom" Sakura straightened her spine and waited for the reprimand.

"I'm not angry Sakura, I just want to know what is going on with you today" Mebuki sat on the edge of her daughters bed, hoping to hear some kind of explanation, but Sakura remained stubbornly silently.

"I promised not to tell anyone, and you know secrets are important in the ninja world, like I said someone will be by tomorrow to tell you and dad but for now I'm not going to say anything" Sakura shook her head.

Mebuki sighed, it's not that Sakura had an attitude it's just that she was being stubborn "Alright we'll wait until tomorrow now get some sleep" she decided to just let it go for now, if Sakura was telling the truth she would find out tomorrow.

Sakura watched her mother leave her room and then flipped off her light, burrowed underneath the covers and laid on her side for awhile, Sakura had a million thoughts in her head, finally her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

The next morning Sakura cracked her eyes open as her 6:00 alarm went off, she pushed the snooze button and sat up only to giggle, Lena and Lana were staring intently at the door "Just give me a second you two" Sakura grinned and got dressed.

Mebuki opened her mouth only to shut it as Sakura led her two puppies through the house and outside so that they could use the bathroom, well at least she was potty training them a few minutes later the trio came back in.

But the odd thing was the woman that was trailing her "You must be Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno, the Haruno brats parents" Tsume stared the two Haruno's down "I've got something I want to talk to you two about" she sat down on the couch.

Sakura sat next to Tsume while Lena and Lana settled at her feet "What is this all about, Sakura has been extremely secretive since she came home yesterday and we don't really like the change" Kizashi complained a moment later.

Tsume glanced to the side at Sakura who fidgeted and avoided her fathers disappointed gaze "I've invoked the honorary Inuzuka law for Sakura, I've already talked to the elders and the Hokage" she stared the two down again.

"Outrageous we refuse" Mebuki shook her head and Sakura flung her head up "Sakura is a Haruno and that's what she'll stay as, thank you but go home" she ignored her daughters upset glare and outright refused Tsume's offer.

Before Tsume could speak though Sakura intervened "You may be my parents but nothing you say is going to stop me from going through this training, I'm a ninja and I want to become stronger, stop treating me like a child" Sakura stayed seated while she spoke.

"And you should treat Tsume-sama with respect" Sakura addressed the woman at her side with the utmost respect and Mebuki's jaw dropped in shock before she floundered a bit "I'll still be a Haruno, but I'll be part Inuzuka" Sakura continued after a moment.

Kizashi narrowed his eyes, there was something going on "Mebuki, our daughter is right as a ninja it's her decision so do what you want Sakura, just know that this is still your home and you are expected to be back here at the end of each day" he sighed out.

Mebuki pressed her lips together angrily before relenting "Just do as you want" she stomped into the kitchen, Sakura leaned back onto the couch with a sigh, her mother was pissed but she had known this would happen.

"I'll be by after breakfast Tsume-sama" Sakura stood after a moment and nodded her head politely, Tsume rose from the couch and headed out the door, Sakura went into the kitchen and had breakfast but nobody spoke.

Sakura put her hairband that had her clan marking on it in her hair and switched her forehead protector to her neck, then she called out to her two companions "Lena, Lana, let's go" Sakura commanded and tapped the outside of her leg.

Outside Kiba was waiting for her "I heard from Ma, that your mom wasn't very happy to find out about you becoming an honorary Inuzuka" he relayed immediately and Sakura heaved a sigh "It's ok I'm sure they'll warm up to the idea" Kiba tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks Kiba and for the record I'm honored that Tsume-sama took me under her wing so to speak" Sakura smiled brightly for a moment and Kiba stumbled then shook his head, he couldn't get distracted no matter what.

Halfway to the Inuzuka Compound Naruto stopped the duo "Sakura-chan what are you doing with dog boy" he was horribly confused, he hadn't known that his crush was on friendly terms with Kiba Inuzuka.

"Don't call Kiba that it's incredibly rude Naruto" Sakura put her hands on her hips "I expect you to apologize" she tapped her foot and the blonde gulped before grumbling under his breath, then he turned to face Kiba.

"I'm very sorry Kiba, happy now Sakura-chan" Naruto sulked and crossed his arms, he hadn't expected to have to apologize to the Inuzuka who he disliked from the very beginning, nor had he expected Sakura to react negatively to his little comment.

Sakura sighed in exasperation "Very, you shouldn't call people names you never know if it will hurt their feelings especially Kiba, comments like that might get you hurt" she shook her head before patting Naruto on the head patronizingly and started walking again.

Naruto's jaw dropped, he was going back to bed, this had been an extremely weird day, first Sakura walking around the village with Kiba, and then Sakura scolding him for calling Kiba a name and for the tip of the iceberg she hadn't hit him even once not even a tiny little tap.

Kiba sniggered as they left Naruto behind "I'm pretty sure you shocked him Sakura and did I tell you that you look good in that outfit" he ran his eyes over Sakura again picking out all the details, she looked like a real ninja now.

"Ah thanks Kiba and yeah I suppose he would be confused, I usually hit him" Sakura blushed a pretty red, she was glad that Kiba wasn't paying her any attention at that moment because it would be pretty embarrassing.

"Did you know that he and the Uchiha got into a fight at the hospital yesterday" Kiba enquired, he knew that Sakura hadn't been by to see the boy at all for two whole days, Kiba looked back and Sakura shook her head.

Sakura sighed "No, I didn't and that was stupid of them, somebody could get hurt" she groaned, her team mates were idiots then Sakura paused realizing what she had just thought, Kiba flashed her a grin "Hey I just thought of my team mates as idiots" Sakura smiled in pride.

Kiba blinked in confusion, he had no idea what Sakura was so proud of, then he realized, she had said team mates as in both Naruto and the Uchiha "Good job you just made the first step on your way to becoming a strong kunoichi" he praised.

On the training grounds, Tsume and Hana were waiting for the two teens "It's about time you got here" Tsume started in on them immediately, they had taken to long, Kiba sighed and Sakura fidgeted and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry we ran into my team mate Naruto, Tsume-sama" Sakura apologized before moving to stand before the two kunoichi "Is Kiba going to join my training session today" she couldn't help but ask as Kiba stayed standing in his spot.

Tsume glanced between the two teens "Yes, Kiba will be helping your training with Lena and Lana, for now have them run the course" she ordered and Sakura turned, the two pups hot on her heels as she led them over to the training course.

"Ok Lena, Lana, time to run through the course again, I'm going to time you today" Sakura raised her arm and then swung it down, prompting the two to start going through the course as fast as they could, it was something she had read in the book about silent commands.

Kiba flopped down on the ground "Ok Haruno brat, tell me all the scents you've engraved into your mind since yesterday and hopefully today" Tsume commanded and Sakura started talking without taking her eyes off her bonded partners.

"Well like I said, your scent Tsume-sama was spicy, while Hana's was a soothing lavender, and Kiba had a cinnamon and earthy scent, my mother had a floral scent and my father had a herbal scent, and Naruto, well it was stinky like frogs" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Hana shook her head, she had never heard of someone smelling like frogs before but she supposed since Naruto spent most of his time training with the toads of Mount Myoboku that the scent would rub off on the boy.

Kiba had no qualms about bursting out laughing only to get slapped on the back of the head just as Lena and Lana finished the course, Sakura wrote down the time "You two did good" she praised before facing Tsume.

"Not bad at least your teaching them to obey orders and actually training them unlike my insolent pup" Tsume jerked her thumb at Kiba who became indignant at the accusation "Don't deny it brat" she stared him down and the teen sulked.

Sakura hid a smile behind her hands "Ok so what will you teach me today Tsume-sama" she asked curiously, when Tsume continued staring Kiba down until he stood on his feet "Oh is Kiba going to show me something now" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"That's right Sakura, this is the simplest jutsu from the Inuzuka Clan, it's called Dynamic Marking, no chakra or hand signs needed" Kiba jumped into the air and Akamaru followed obediently through the training course.

Sakura watched closely making sure she got every detail, she cringed slightly in disgust but shook her head, she wouldn't give in no matter what even if it got down and dirty, soon Kiba and Akamaru stopped "My turn right" Sakura asked.

"That's right and don't worry, there is no way you can mess this jutsu up" Kiba boosted Sakura's confidence as she took a step forward leading Lena and Lana to the beginning of the new course that was just for the jutsu's specific training.

Sakura took a deep breath and leaped off the ground, Lena and Lana following "Ok Lena, Lana, Dynamic Marking" she ordered jumping backwards carefully to watch her companions in action so that they didn't mess up.

Hana cringed as Sakura jumped to far and almost called out, but Sakura twisted in mid air and landed gracefully on her feet "Wow that was just wow Sakura" Kiba was in awe, he had never seen someone move like that before.

Sakura was just as surprised as everyone else, she hadn't known she could move like that but when she had found herself without any support, Sakura had just moved her body and flipped, it had been absolutely amazing.

"Did they do alright, I kind of took my eyes off of them when I realized I was falling" Sakura enquired, she hoped Lena and Lana had executed the jutsu good enough to get a pass otherwise Sakura would have to do it all over again.

In all the commotion, the trio of Inuzuka's had completely lost focus of the two pups "You'll have to run through the jutsu again Haruno brat" Tsume ordered and Sakura took a deep breath before leading Lena and Lana through the new course again.

Once Sakura was finished executing the dynamic marking jutsu again, Tsume gave it an ok "Not bad but your all going to have to work extremely hard to reach my level" she pointed at Hana who was next on the list.

"Ok Sakura, I want you to show me what I taught you yesterday" Hana gently ordered before handing over bandage wraps and an animal leg dummy "When you've finished I'll teach you a little about the chakra scalpel" she smiled kindly.

Sakura chewed on her lip in concentration as she slowly wrapped the fake animal leg and then tied it off in a neat little bow "I'm pretty sure I messed up somewhere" she sighed before handing the dummy over.

Hana scanned the entire leg before nodding "It's satisfactory for now, the more you practice the better you get" she smiled and Sakura's eyes lit up "Ok the chakra scalpel" Hana internally cringed maybe this had been a bad idea.

Sakura leaned forward eagerly, she had only gotten into the healing jutsu so this was something new "It allows us to cut things, like flesh or bandages in the case we have to work fast" Hana rattled off some information and then chakra extended from her finger tips.

"Also the chakra scalpel is an extremely difficult jutsu and only those that have perfect chakra control can use it in battle" Hana warned before Sakura could get any idea's the girl might have good chakra control but she was no where near ready to try it out during a fight.

Sakura grinned sheepishly, she had just been thinking that the chakra scalpel would be the perfect defense "Ok so I just focus my chakra into my finger tips" she asked before running through the hand signs Hana showed her.

Hana watched Sakura carefully as chakra extended a half inch from the girls fingers "It's a start, now slice through these bandages" Hana ordered gently before handing the bandage wrapped dummy animal leg over to Sakura.

Sakura creased her forehead in concentration as she ran her chakra scalpel through her bandage wraps, they sliced apart slowly and then she lost concentration as Kiba let out a loud whoop, only to get scolded by Tsume.

"Very good Sakura, you can take a break now, actually it looks like our time is up, so we'll pick up your training again tomorrow" Hana praised Sakura kindly and took the dummy leg back "I'm sure you'll be fine on your own" she nudged the girl off.

Sakura nodded in agreement "Wait wasn't I supposed to get the markings today" she remembered what Tsume had told her the day before yesterday and Tsume rubbed her face, the woman had completely forgotten.

"Come on Haruno brat, we'll take you to the clan tattoo artist" Tsume directed Sakura to a building off in the distance at the very, very back of the Inuzuka clan compound, it was much further than Tsume, Hana and Kiba's house.

Sakura's eyes widened in recognition "Oh hello Nuba-san it's nice to see you again" she engraved his scent into her mind it was just a woodsy scent unlike Kiba's, Nuba looked up and gave her a small smile.

"And it's very nice to see you again as well Sakura-san, come to get your clan markings" Nuba asked and Tsume nodded "Well then if you'd follow me into the back please" he stood and led Sakura into the back alone.

"Do tattoo's hurt" Sakura squeezed her hands together, she was extremely nervous about being alone with a guy that was a near perfect stranger to her, Nuba looked up from where he had been prepping the machine.

"Certain places no, but the face is going to hurt alot" Nuba wasn't sure if the girl couldn't handle getting her face tattooed with the Inuzuka Clan marking, it also didn't help that Sakura was terrified of him for some reason.

Sakura flinched before taking a deep shuttering breath as Nuba turned on the machine 'I will be brave and not chicken out, I will be brave and not chicken out' Sakura repeated in her thoughts like a mantra as Nuba began tattooing her cheeks.

Twenty minutes later she was all finished "You were very brave" Nuba gave Sakura a gentle smile and put a bandage patch over both of her cheek markings "Tsume-sama has already paid for them so just go on" he sent her from the room.

Kiba was pacing when Sakura finally emerged from the back room "Thank god I was about to barge in there and ask what was taking so long, Ma went back to the house, and I thought I'd hang out with you for the rest of the day" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I don't mind" Sakura immediately agreed to Kiba's request "Where would you like to go" she asked as they left the tattoo building behind heading to the exit, then Sakura remembered she wasn't supposed to let anyone know about her secret training.

Kiba realized this at the same time "Why don't we stay here for a bit, until you can take the patches off, I've got a special gift for you" Kiba grinned out and held up a box that held the choker he had bought the other day.

Sakura smiled and sat down on a bench, they were close to the entrance "Do I get that gift now or after my bandages come off" she asked Kiba when he sat down next to her "I mean either way doesn't matter" Sakura giggled lightly.

Kiba tilted his head before making a decision "Eh it doesn't matter, go ahead and open it now and then I'll tell you about it" he leaned back on the bench with his hands behind his head, Kiba was exuding calmness but really he was worried that Sakura wouldn't like it.

Sakura carefully untied the dark pink ribbon and lifted the lid to the dark green box to reveal a beautiful choker necklace in dark green with a tag in the shape of the Inuzuka symbol in dark red "It's gorgeous would you help me put it on Kiba" Sakura gasped out.

Kiba internally smirked "Sure, you'll probably have to put that forehead protector somewhere else though and the tag has a mild genjutsu on it, to hide your cheek tattoo's" he explained as he took the choker in his hands and Sakura turned on the bench so that her back was facing him.

Sakura shivered lightly as Kiba's hands gently brushed against the back of her neck as he clipped the choker into place "That's pretty handy at least no one but you and your family know about them so far" Sakura distracted herself by talking.

"Yeah and now your outfit is complete" Kiba nodded to himself as Sakura turned around, she was quite the sight wearing all dark colors 'Man if she had dressed like this during our academy days I would have probably taken more of an interest in Sakura' he sighed in his thoughts.

Sakura blushed a soft red not that Kiba could tell right now since her cheeks were covered by bandages "So I was thinking once we leave here we could go to the library and I could check out some books on elemental jutsu" Sakura cleared her throat.

"That's a good suggestion, you need to learn some jutsu's and find out what your element is" Kiba leaned back on the bench again before falling silent, for the next thirty minutes the two teens sat there before Sakura finally removed the bandages.

Thanks to the genjutsu hiding the cheek marks, Kiba couldn't tell Sakura how the tattoo's looked so he reached up and unclipped the choker to reveal them, Kiba let out a whistle "They look good on you" he complimented easily before clipping the choker back into place.

Sakura let out a yawn, she hadn't slept very well thanks to nightmares plaguing her sleep once again but stood when Kiba hopped to his feet "Hang on Kiba will you help me tie my headband around my jacket sleeve here" Sakura called out before the boy could take off.

Kiba leaped to Sakura's side and took the offered forehead protector "Sure Sakura" he flashed her a grin before deftly tying it around her jacket sleeve like she had asked "Alright let's go to the library" Kiba grabbed Sakura by the hand and drug her from the compound.

"Never been to the library before have you" Sakura smiled but didn't complain, she was slowly beginning to get use to having Kiba drag her around by her hand, plus it was a nice feeling, not that she would admit that.

Kiba shrugged sheepishly "Nope but there is a first time for everything, have you figured out how your going to find out your element" he asked looking over his shoulder at Sakura who nodded but didn't elaborate for the moment.

Along the way the two ran into Ino "What the hell forehead girl, why are you with dog boy" she scratched her head in confusion, Sakura immediately had deja vu, then she remembered Naruto from that morning.

"You shouldn't call people names it's not nice Ino, and I grow tired of your childish game" Sakura crossed her arms and stood tall, granted she was still pretty short but hopefully it would drive her point home straight into Ino that being a ninja wasn't a game.

Ino's mouth opened and closed, Kiba thought she was trying to imitate a fish but he wisely kept silent, this was Sakura's time to shine, would she be brought down to Ino's level or will Sakura rise above his expectations.

"Since when did you become miss high and mighty, don't forget you lost to me at the chunin exams forehead girl" Ino crossed her arms, if Sakura wanted to act like she was superior to her then Ino would do the same and Sakura would find out that two could play at that game.

Sakura shook her head "Being a ninja isn't a game Ino and it's time you learned that, someday something is going to happen and that's when you'll realize" she didn't fall for the bait Ino had set up and led Kiba the rest of the way to the library.

"You were so cool" Kiba patted Sakura on the back roughly as they headed towards a row of books that had different kinds of elemental jutsu "Are you going to check out all five books" he asked when Sakura started grabbing elemental jutsu for beginners.

Sakura nodded "Yep cause if I don't then we'll just have to come back here and check out another book it's better to get them all now than making multiple trips" she shrugged the answer had been obvious to her at least.

Kiba rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, Sakura had a point after all "Oh so you never told me how your going to figure out which element you have" he remembered that Sakura hadn't elaborated before and gave her an accusing stare.

Sakura grinned and held up a slip of paper "If I gather my chakra into this little piece of paper it will tell me what element I have" she stowed it away in her pouch again after explaining it was the only one she had so Sakura didn't want to lose it.

Soon Sakura had checked out the books and the duo headed to the training grounds "Why don't we stop and get lunch" Kiba suggested when they passed by the Ichiraku Ramen stand and his stomach rumbled in hunger.

"Sounds like a good idea" Sakura nodded and they both sat down and ordered miso pork ramen, while they waited for Teuchi to make their food Sakura started up a random conversation "So Kiba, have you ever had a crush on someone" she avoided his shocked gaze.

Kiba cleared his throat in embarrassment "Ah, eh not really but there's always the chance it could happen" he gulped, to be honest after spending an inordinate amount of time with Sakura the past few days Kiba could accurately guess he had a crush on the pinkette.

"I've been thinking that I didn't really like Sasuke just the fact that all the other girls did and I only liked him so that I could fit in and didn't stand out" Sakura leaned her head against the counter of the ramen stand.

Kiba grinned if Sakura was finally figuring out that her feelings for the Uchiha were fake then maybe in a year or two he would have a better chance at wooing Sakura and having her for himself hopefully she wouldn't reject the idea.

"You want to go talk to him and find out don't you, I suppose we have some time" Kiba murmured through his noodles that had just been set before him, Sakura dug in and soon they were finished, Kiba paid for the meal and they made a detour to the hospital.

Sakura took a deep breath and headed in Kiba was going to stay out here and wait for her "I'm visiting Sasuke Uchiha" she signed in at the front desk and stated the name of the patient she was going to visit.

Sakura got the go ahead and she quickly headed down the hall to Sasuke's room, Sakura paused outside the room though upon hearing a very familiar voice 'It's him he's here in the village in the hospital' Sakura panicked, turned on her heel and tore back down the halls.

Sakon froze feeling the retreating chakra it was that little brat from a few days ago, he sneered and shoved Sasuke into the bed, he was being stubborn for the time being, so it gave Sakon time to hunt the pinkette who had hurt him where it counts down.

Kiba looked up as the hospital door swung open and Sakura charged out "Kiba, he's here that guy who attacked me he was in Sasuke's hospital room" she rambled wrapping her arms around his neck again and shaking horribly.

"Ok calm down Sakura, let's get back to the Inuzuka compound, you'll be safe there" Kiba was scanning all of his surroundings for the threat that had Sakura completely on edge and on the verge of a panic attack.

When Sakura didn't calm down, Kiba hefted the girl into his arms and took off down the streets of the village like the devil was nipping at his heels, if he stopped now then it gave whoever it was that was after Sakura a chance to catch them.

Tsume looked up as Kiba flew through the open front door, Sakura in his arms "WHAT IS GOING ON" she roared and winced as Sakura flinched and tightened her hold on Kiba's neck refusing to let go no matter how much he tried to convince her to.

"Ma, Sakura had decided to go visit the Uchiha, but inside his hospital room was the guy who attacked her, she freaked and fled, I have no idea if he followed us but Sakura can't go home tonight it would put her parents in danger" Kiba huffed out.

Finally he decided to just sit down and situate Sakura in his lap, if she refused to let go then he would just have to settle with it, Tsume's jaw dropped in horror "Poor Haruno brat" she stood just as soft cries echoed through the house from Sakura.

Sakon tsked in disappointment, that boy had been fast and now it would be impossible for him to get at the pinkette, so he turned and fled from the village before anyone found out about his presence there "Did you get him to agree" Kidoumaru sneered out.

"No, I felt that girls chakra and wanted to get revenge" Sakon ground his teeth in frustration "But her little friend got her to safety" he ran a hand through his silver locks in agitation, all he wanted to do was spill Sakura's blood.

Back at the Inuzuka Compound, Kiba pressed his lips together angrily it was horrible what Sakura had been through and what was even worse was that the guy who had attacked her was still loitering around not only that but he was going after her team mate.

"Ma what are we going to do, Sakura isn't strong enough to defend herself against that guy yet, but she also can't stay here forever" Kiba looked up to his mother hoping that she would solve all of their problems for the time being.

Tsume sighed before whistling and Kuromaru padded into the room "Hey boy go get Hana from the clinic" she ordered and the huge canine left the house "When Hana get's here I'm going to go talk to the Haruno brats parents" Tsume sat down.

Hana burst into the house a moment later before Kiba could respond "What's going on Ma, that you had to pull me away from a very important surgery" she knew that her mother would never interrupt her work unless it was important.

"Haruno brat almost encountered her attacker at the hospital, so I'm going to go talk to her parents about having her move here for the time being until this guy gets taken down" Tsume ran a hand through her short spiky brown hair.

Hana's jaw dropped in horror and looked at the girl sitting in her brothers lap, her breathing was deep and even indicating she was asleep "Ok Ma, I'll stay here with them, the Haimaru triplets are outside and I'll give them some orders" she sat down in a chair.

Tsume carefully jumped to her feet and left the house, along the way she scanned her surroundings hoping to catch a glimpse of the guy who had literally traumatized a young girl and even continued to try and hunt her down.

By the time she reached Sakura's house, Tsume had pretty much come up empty handed either the guy had realized he couldn't get at Sakura while she was in the Inuzuka compound or he had just given up and fled from the village.

Mebuki opened the door and narrowed her green eyes "And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this time Tsume-sama" she nodded her head politely, and then gestured the woman into her home "Can I interest you in a cup of tea" Mebuki asked.

"No, thank you, I've come to talk about your daughter, she probably hasn't told you but a few days ago she was attacked outside the village and she barely escaped" Tsume started, it was never easy telling someone's parents that their child was in danger.

Mebuki dropped her cup and it shattered on the floor before she could speak though Tsume held up her hand "Not even twenty minutes ago, my son barged into our house with Sakura in his arms, apparently her attacker was at the hospital" she explained further.

"And pursued my son and Sakura through the village to the Inuzuka compound, she is alright if not a bit shaken but my point is, it's not safe for Sakura to return here tonight" Tsume continued finally getting to the reason of her visit.

Kizashi leaned forward, realizing where Tsume was going with all of this "You want Sakura to move into your home at least until this guy is taken care of" he stole the words right out of Tsume Inuzuka's mouth.

"Exactly, she's safest there, you would only be in danger if Sakura stayed here" Tsume nodded and hoped for Sakura's sake that her parents agreed to this "If you want you can talk about it without me in the room" she offered.

Mebuki let out a sigh "If it's best for Sakura to stay there at your compound until this guy is taken down then you have our permission, I'll get Sakura's things" she turned and headed to her daughters room, she sealed the animal things, books and clothes in a couple of scrolls.

Several minutes later Mebuki returned "Just take care of my, our daughter" she shared a look with Kizashi and Tsume gave the two Haruno's a wave, left their house and headed back to her home where her children and Sakura were waiting.

"Ma welcome back how did it go" Hana whispered softly, her mother could hear her just fine, but she didn't want to wake Sakura, who had remained asleep the entire time Tsume had been gone, Hana sighed in relief when her mother nodded.

"They agreed to let the Haruno brat move in here temporarily until her attacker is taken care of, all of her things are here in the scroll, I'm just going to set up the guest room" Tsume moved silently through the house.

By the time she returned to the living room, Sakura's canine companions, Lena and Lana had climbed onto the couch and curled around each other in Sakura's lap making for a very adorable sight "Put her to bed Kiba" Tsume ordered quietly.

Kiba cracked his eyes open, he had nearly been asleep "Sure Ma, Sis want to help with the pups" he yawned and Hana scooped the twin female pups into her arms, Kiba carefully stood and headed down the hall to the guest wing.

He gently put Sakura in the bed before taking Lena and Lana from Hana and setting them on the edge of Sakura's bed "Goodnight" Kiba whispered and shut the door to her room, then he headed to his own to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura got woken up the next morning by her bed shifting so she wearily opened her eyes and spotted Tsume sitting on the edge of the bed "Hello Tsume-sama" Sakura murmured tiredly, even after all the sleep she had gotten, she was still exhausted.

"Hey Haruno brat if you'd like, we can train later so that you can get some more rest" Tsume offered upon seeing the deep bags underneath Sakura's eyes, the girl had woken up more than once during the night from nightmares but Tsume doubted Sakura remembered them at all.

Sakura came awake at that "No, it's ok I'd like to train now if the routine gets messed up then I'll never get back on track" she jumped from the bed jostling Lena and Lana, both pups hopped up with a growl and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Tsume watched Sakura take the two pups to task "Lena, Lana stop that there is no threat for the time being" the pinkette put her hands on her hips and sent them a stern stare, Lena and Lana went quiet and Sakura nodded.

"Go on take a shower breakfast will be waiting for you" Tsume told Sakura as she headed into the bathroom and then headed down the hall to the kitchen where Hana was at the stove cooking and Kiba was tapping his finger on the table.

"Hows Sakura is she ok" Kiba perked up upon seeing his mother, he had been overcome with the need to make sure Sakura was alright, Tsume rolled her eyes and jerked her thumb over her shoulder as the pinkette appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"That answer your question brat and let her eat before you hound her with questions" Tsume sat down and dug into her food, it was ridiculous Kiba was getting extremely attached to Sakura, but Tsume supposed the pinkette was a better choice for her son anyway.

Sakura pulled out her chair quietly "Morning Kiba, Hana, Tsume-sama" she dished out the good morning greetings before slicing into her sausage, despite taking a shower she was still unbelievably tired.

That morning she had chosen to wear all red with the mesh and her jacket, Sakura looked extremely pale in the dark colors it also didn't help that deep bags were under her eyes indicating that she was still tired.

Kiba glanced at Sakura sideways from the corner of his eye "Good Morning Sakura" he returned the sentiment, he also refrained from asking her questions, Kiba would wait until after breakfast, he seriously doubted Sakura was up for training that morning anyway.

Several minutes later the quartet finished off breakfast and the dishes were put in the sink, when Sakura stood to follow Tsume and Hana, Kiba realized that Sakura still intended to go through with her training.

'She's dedicated, I'll give her that still why does Sakura have to push herself, come on just say your tired and you can go back to bed' Kiba willed the pinkette in his thoughts to tell his mother that she wanted to get some more sleep.

"Alright Lena, Lana, I'll be timing you again today so start going through the course" Sakura pointed and the two pups began racing each other, Sakura let a fond smile grace her lips briefly before she got to tired to even smile.

Hana shared a worried look with her mother "Why doesn't she just give in for now and take a break, we can always train her later" she was worried that Sakura was going to push herself to far and end up hurt.

"I asked her that myself, and the Haruno brat claimed it would mess up the routine" Tsume shrugged but internally she was just as worried as her children was about the teen girl they had found themselves taking into their home and training.

Sakura clicked the timer as her two companions finished the course, then wrote down the time in a little notebook, today drastically differed from yesterday, so Sakura let out a sigh and trudged over to stand before Tsume and Hana.

"Would you like me to tell you about the scents again" Sakura stared around tiredly, a new scent had been engraved into her heart and mind and that had been from her encounter with Ino, who had a flower scent but it was different from her mothers.

Tsume shook her head some people just didn't know when to give in "Nah that's ok Haruno brat, you get the concept of the technique, why don't you just go through dynamic marking" she pointed at the newest training course.

Sakura leaped onto the wooden poles and her companions followed "Alright Lena, Lana, Dynamic Marking" she called and the two pups spun releasing streams of yellow urine, a few minutes later Sakura went through the course again to check all the poles.

"Not bad you got seven out of the ten poles" Sakura praised and landed gracelessly on the ground to stand before the two women again "Ah wrapping the paw and chakra scalpel" Sakura swayed on her feet and stumbled a little.

Hana winced "Easy there Sakura just sit down for a moment" she reached out to steady Sakura but Kiba beat her to it, Hana sent her brother an exasperated smile, she knew what was happening, he was crushing on Sakura and bad.

"Sakura it's ok if your tired, sometimes people get a little turned around" Kiba sighed in frustration, the pinkette was bull headed and stubborn which reminded him of himself but in this case, Sakura just needed to give in.

Sakura's forehead creased and her lip trembled but her eyes stayed devoid of tears, Kiba and his family had been so nice to her and yet here she was acting pathetic again "If I give in now then it proves I'm still weak" Sakura stood tall.

Kiba sighed, it was crazy but if Sakura wanted to persist then he would support her, Hana took over and handed the dummy paw and bandages to Sakura "Alright do your best Sakura and then afterwards show me the chakra scalpel" she smiled reassuringly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in concentration as her hands shook slightly and carefully wrapped the dummy paw, Hana looked it over before nodding, then Sakura went through the list of hand signs and correctly executed the chakra scalpel jutsu by slicing neatly through her bandages.

"Very good, you've completed training in half the time it usually takes" Tsume gave Sakura a half grin as the girl collapsed, thankfully Kiba caught her "Take her to bed pup, we'll let her sleep a couple more hours until noon" she jerked her thumb at the house.

Kiba for the third time since he had started helping Sakura, lifted the girl into his arms then whistled softly "Come along Lena, Lana" he called and led them into the house, Sakura stayed unconscious until he reached her guest room.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything right" Sakura murmured and Kiba tensed, then he peered down at her, she had been sleep talking, so he carefully put her in the bed and covered her up, Lena and Lana clambered into their own beds and Kiba slipped silently from the room.

In the living room his mother and sister were waiting "Gah this is so infuriating" Kiba mused up his hair "Why does it have to be Sakura this is all happening to" he sulked and slumped onto the couch, Tsume and Hana glanced at each other before sighing.

"You said it pup, now all that needs to be done is get together a group of jonin and have them hunt this guy down" Tsume growled softly it was ridiculous, Sakura couldn't even be safe in her own village and now she couldn't go home for fear of endangering her parents.

Hana looked away, she felt for Sakura she really did "Tell us Kiba, what really happened during Sakura's encounter" Hana demanded suddenly, she knew that something major had been left out during the initial explanation.

Kiba froze and he gulped nervously "I'll tell ya, Ma, Sis, so long as you don't tell Sakura I told you" he sighed a moment later, it was in his very dna to obey a direct order no matter who it came from, Tsume and Hana shared another glance before facing forward.

"Like we'd tell the Haruno brat, she doesn't need anymore problems on her tiny little shoulders poor thing needs to eat more meat" Tsume sighed, this was turning out to be a catastrophe, but Sakura was kind of worth it.

Kiba took a deep breath "That guy did more than just rough her around a bit, he forced himself on her, he didn't get very far because she kicked him where it hurts" he bit the inside of his cheek harshly as he said the words.

Hana gasped and covered her mouth in horror, Sakura was only a child, she wouldn't have been prepared for something an older person would have done to her "Tell me one thing otouto, do you like Sakura" she peered at her younger brother curiously.

His cheeks flushed a brilliant red giving Hana her answer "Yes, I do quite a bit in fact, if she had been like that during our academy days I would have been interested in her a lot sooner but with all the changes Sakura has made, I've developed a crush on her" Kiba vocalized his answer.

Tsume smirked and leaned back the Haruno brat would be alright, Kiba had started taking his training seriously and it was all for Sakura "You two will make quite the pair, you have my blessing and the elders blessings" she wouldn't refuse Kiba if he chose to pursue Sakura.

Kiba's jaw dropped open in shock, he hadn't thought it would be that easy "Thanks Ma, but she's not ready for a serious relationship, what with her trying to figure out if her feelings for the Uchiha are real and all the b.s. with her attacker" he sighed.

Soon Tsume hopped up and went into the kitchen to start making lunch, it had taken awhile for Kiba to get everything out in the open and Sakura was awake heading towards the living room "Did you have a good nap" Hana enquired gently as the pinkette sat down next to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry about passing out like that, I guess I was just really tired but I didn't want to admit it" Sakura smiled sheepishly, and Kiba gave a silent sigh of relief at least she wasn't letting what happened the other day bother her to much.

"Nonsense Sakura, you are a guest here in our home and if you want to sleep in a bit every now and again then you do that, besides does it really matter when you train" Hana squeezed Sakura's shoulder reassuringly.

Sakura swallowed thickly "I suppose not" she sighed, and looked up at Kiba, his attention was focused on the door, so she took a small sniff of the air and tensed a moment later the door opened and Kakashi appeared, Sakura relaxed, her sensei she could handle now.

"Ah, I was told by a little birdie that you'd be here Sakura-chan, you, Naruto and Sasuke have some D ranked missions to complete" Kakashi smiled at his sole female student through his cloth mask and crinkled his eye at her.

"Ok" Sakura rose to her feet and stood next to her sensei "Lena, Lana you can't come with me" she put her foot down firmly when the two little pups whined and scratched at her leg, Sakura knew what they wanted and she wouldn't give in.

Kiba chuckled softly as Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke, on the other side of the village Kakashi dropped Sakura off with her two team mates and left them a list of missions before disappearing.

Sakura took a deep breath "Let's just get these missions over with" she released a moment later and turned on her heel after looking at the list, they had to clean the river of trash, walk the dogs, weed someones garden, help some old person with his groceries and cook someone a meal.

Sasuke blinked in confusion, he had expected Sakura to be happy to see him but no she completely ignored him "Hey dope care to tell me what's going on with her" he harshly poked Naruto in the side and the blonde glared at him.

"Don't ask me because I don't know what's going on either teme, Sakura-chan was like that yesterday, it's freaky she's changed her style of clothes and she even seems a bit stronger than before" Naruto rubbed his arms completely wigged out.

Sakura rolled her eyes, her two team mates were stupid if they couldn't even tell she could hear every single word they said "Instead of yacking you two get to work, I'd like to get back home in once piece thank you" she huffed and jabbed a stick in the river to get a trash bag.

"What is going on with you Sakura, usually by now you would have asked me out at least five times" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion something was going on with his team mate that neither he or Naruto knew about.

"Nothing is going on with me so to speak, I just decided to make a change and take my training seriously, and maybe I've lost interest why continue to chase you when you don't show any interest" Sakura shrugged and swiped a hand through her hair.

Naruto took a few steps away from Sasuke when anger rolled off of the teen in waves, apparently he hadn't liked what Sakura had said about not being interested in him anymore, but Sakura had a point why pointlessly chase after someone when they never show you interest.

Sasuke was dumbfounded, how he had longed to hear those words from Sakura, but now that she had said them, they really hurt, Sasuke knew he had been cruel in his rejections, though he had never thought Sakura would just simply give up on him all together.

"I thought you loved me" Sasuke muttered and Sakura's head snapped up from where she had been concentrating on getting a ring of plastic, but it kept evading her pointed stick "You said that you always would" he scuffed his shoe.

"Oh for heavens sake Sasuke, there are a million other girls in the village all vying for your love, I'm beginning to think that it wasn't even true love just something I did to fit in and not stand out" Sakura huffed and stabbed her stick into the ground.

Naruto grabbed up his things and the trash he had gathered so far and moved to the other end of the river far away from Sasuke and Sakura, the two had never gotten into a fight before, but Naruto had a feeling that the unexpected was about to happen.

Sasuke stared in open surprise, he hadn't thought it possible but Sakura had changed since the last time he had seen her at the hospital "Maybe I don't want their love, just yours" Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm over you, not that I was truly in love with you in the first place, I've moved my attention onto someone else and I'm not going to make the same mistake with him that I did with you" Sakura snapped back harshly tired of Sasuke's childish game.

Sasuke froze, maybe he had pushed Sakura to far, just then Kakashi appeared on the river bank "Now, now what's with all the hostility" he tried to find out what was going on, Kakashi had never seen his female student fight with Sasuke he had expected her to fight with Naruto though.

"No hostility Kakashi-sensei, just clearing something up that's all" Sakura smiled sweetly while engraving her team mate and sensei's scents into her mind, Sasuke smelled like the marsh and Kakashi he just smelt like burnt food.

Kakashi grimaced behind his mask, since that day at Sakura's house the girl had changed drastically and yet he still hadn't figured out what had happened, no one would tell him anything and it infuriated Kakashi to no end.

The three teens silently got back to work, no more words were exchanged between the team mates, as they each went through each of the five D ranked missions they had all been assigned until the missions were all complete.

Sakura grabbed her mission pay from Kakashi and prepared to take off when the silver haired man stopped her "Sakura I'd like to have a word with all three of you if you don't mind" he smiled through his mask at her and Sakura stood in place.

"Come on what is it Kakashi-sensei, I've got things to do and places to be" Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet, he wasn't the only one eager to leave, Sakura was tapping her foot impatiently and Sasuke had his arms crossed.

"I know I've said this before but as your sensei, I'm obligated to know the on goings of your lives, so if you ever feel the need to talk, I'm always around" Kakashi finally let out, but while he talked he stared straight at Sakura, hoping that it would sink in and she would talk to him.

Sakura sighed she wasn't ready to talk to her sensei about what had happened "I'm good nothing going on here" she smiled and took off at the fastest run she could, there was no way she was going to be caught off guard while in town.

Kiba looked up smelling the familiar scent of cherry blossoms "Sakura's back" he sighed relaxing in his chair for a moment then hopped up to open the door for the girl just as she raised her hand to knock.

"Oh Kiba you surprised me" Sakura held her hand over her heart to indicate that Kiba had shocked her by opening the door "Let me guess you smelled me coming from a mile away" she grinned and Kiba nodded.

"I apologize" Kiba rolled his eyes teasingly "So how did the missions go, was the Uchiha really there" he rattled off for the last two hours he had been impatiently waiting for Sakura to return so that he could drill her for information.

Sakura shrugged "They went alright and yeah Sasuke was there, seeing him face to face for the first time after my revelations from the other day really opened up my eyes, I didn't truly love him I just thought I did so that I could fit in" she sat down on the couch while she explained.

Kiba internally pumped his arm in triumph, point one for him and strike one for the Uchiha "I imagine he didn't take it very well to find out you no longer hold an interest in him" he leaned forward wanting to hear all the juicy little details.

"Ah well he kind of threw a temper tantrum and told me that he didn't want anyone else love except for mine" Sakura rolled her eyes, Sasuke had acted like a child throwing a fit over losing his favorite toy, she hated to break it to the boy but she wasn't a possession to be fought over.

Kiba sniggered, poor Sasuke probably got the shock of his life "Heh, serves him right for acting arrogant all the time, nevermind about him now, how would you like to get some more training in" he let the topic go and brought up another one.

Sakura's green eyes lit up "That's right I still have to find out what my chakra nature is" she hopped to her feet and tapped the outside of her leg silently for Lena and Lana, she would have them train while she did the same.

Outside Sakura faced her two companions "Your orders for the next hour or so is to run that course for as long as you can" she ordered and the two pups took off like a rocket each wanting to prove that they were capable of doing as told.

Kiba grinned "Akamaru run the course with them it's time you started training again to" he pointed at the course and Akamaru scampered off, he would practice taijutsu while Sakura figured out what her chakra nature was.

Sakura took a deep breath then pulled the slip of paper from her storage pouch "Ok if I remember correctly, I just have to gather and release chakra into this and it will either burst into flames, get wet, crackle with lightning, tear to shreds or crumble into dirt" she recited.

Kiba tensed as Sakura filled the paper with chakra and it got wet before crumbling "So does that mean you have two different natures" he scratched his head in confusion, he had no idea what each one meant so Kiba was no help.

"Yeah, I have earth nature and water natured chakra, the two combined make for great combo's" Sakura clapped her hands excitedly and dug through her pouch again for two of the books she had checked out from the library yesterday.

"That's wicked cool Sakura, all that's left is the practicing bit" Kiba patted Sakura on the back roughly complimenting her on finding out what her chakra natures were, the pinkette nodded and flipped through the earth jutsu book.

Sakura scanned the pages this part of training was solely up to her and she couldn't rely on anyone else "Ok, I'm going to try the mud wall first" she set the book down on a raised rock and rapidly formed the hand signs needed.

Kiba watched in awe as Sakura placed her hands down and poured her chakra into the ground calling out the jutsu name as she did so "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu" Sakura concentrated as hard as she could as her wall started forming.

A few minutes later, Kiba let out a laugh it was only five inches "Looks like your going to have to work on that" he covered his mouth with a hand, the last thing Kiba wanted to do was hurt Sakura's feelings after she had tried so hard.

"Yeah obviously" Sakura sighed "Ok next I'll try a water jutsu hopefully I'll do loads better than I did with this one" she sulked and picked up the book she had gotten on water jutsu from the library and flipped through the pages looking for the perfect jutsu.

Kiba knew Sakura had found the one she wanted to try as her eyes lit up in excitement, and again he watched her form hand signs but she hesitated "You can do it Sakura just believe in yourself" Kiba offered Sakura some encouragement.

"Water Style: Water Shuriken Jutsu" Sakura finished off the hand signs and her water shuriken formed, then she took aim at a target and let the shuriken fly, Sakura held her breath as the weapons struck true all around the target and one in the dead center.

Kiba pumped his arm "Nice work Sakura, looks like you found your forte, water jutsu's come naturally for you" he cheered and the pinkette scuffed her shoe and her cheeks bloomed a bright red, this caused Kiba to clear his throat in embarrassment.

"Thanks Kiba" Sakura sent him a thousand mega watt smile "But I still have a long ways to go before I'm good enough to use these jutsu's during a fight" she stared at her hands they were soft and smooth not how a ninja's hands should be.

Kiba mustered up another smile "If you'd like I can teach you a little taijutsu" he turned away "And then maybe later we can go in town and get you some more clothes or something" Kiba offered, Sakura shouldn't be kept in one place she was a free spirit meant to roam around.

"Ah why don't we go into town now, I'm pretty sure that I'm safe for the time being" Sakura accepted Kiba's offer, before whistling, Lena and Lana scrambled over to her and the two teens plus three puppies went in.

Inside "Ma, Sakura and I are going into town, uh do you think he's still loitering around" Kiba stated and then awkwardly asked if Sakura's attacker was still hanging around in the village waiting for Sakura to show up.

Tsume narrowed her eyes "You can go but Kuromaru is going with you just in case" she laid down a rule expecting some complaints but the two teens just nodded in acquiesce "Go on, I've got work to do" Tsume huffed and turned around to continue filling out her report.

Sakura pointed her finger and Lena and Lana, scurried to the kitchen to eat and drink "Ok, I'm ready now" she smiled sheepishly before following after Kiba and by extension Kuromaru, it really was strange but Sakura didn't mind the companion tagging along.

"So what are you planning on getting while we are in town" Kiba threw over his shoulder as they left the compound, he briefly glanced back to make sure Sakura was wearing her choker and sighed in relief her cheek marks were still hidden.

Sakura grinned "Well I thought I'd get my headband sewn onto the sleeve of my jacket, get a pair of gloves, maybe a couple more changes of clothes and some arm and shin guards" she ticked off, with her recent pay Sakura had more than enough.

Kiba chuckled softly and shook his head "Why don't we also stop by the library to drop off the books you don't need and then the book store to get your own books" he suggested, Kiba thought it would be better to just do everything in one go.

"I didn't think of that but now that it's been said that's a good idea" Sakura clapped her hands together gleefully before falling silent, as she got sent on more and more missions Sakura would be able to get a collection of things to further her training.

Secretly Kiba was glad Sakura had changed it meant she was serious about becoming a ninja now, he glanced back again just as Sakura tensed "What is it Sakura" Kiba asked his question was answered a moment later as Ino appeared along with her team mates.

"Oh look who it is miss high and mighty and her little dog boy" Ino sneered cruelly, she had heard from one of the girls in the SUFC aka Sasuke Uchiha fan club that Sakura had just dropped out of the running for Sasuke's affections.

Sakura's eye twitched and she ignored Ino, the blue eyed blonde didn't like that one little bit and stepped her way "I don't have time to play your game Ino" Sakura crossed her arms and cleared her face of any emotions so that it was blank.

Ino floundered for a moment and chanced a glance at Shikamaru and Choji expecting them to back her up when they didn't she glared at Sakura again "I challenge you to a spar Sakura Haruno and then we'll prove once and for all who is the stronger one" Ino stood tall.

"Sorry Yamanaka, we don't have time for that" Kiba cut in with a matching glare, he could tell that Ino's words had struck a nerve in Sakura and on any other day, he would let Sakura mop the floor with the blonde but today they didn't have time for it.

"Who are you to decide what Sakura can and can't do, I was under the impression that Sakura could make her own decisions without you interfering" Ino scowled impressively at Kiba, who didn't back down.

Sakura rubbed her forehead tiredly then glanced at Kuromaru the canine looked just as irritated as she felt "I'm sorry about this but there is no getting through to her" she apologized though Sakura didn't think it would do any good.

"Don't worry about it pink pup and I think the only way the blonde is going to give in is if you fight her" Kuromaru spoke softly while Kiba and Ino fought over Sakura, it was ridiculous the poor girl had been through enough and now this what next, Kuromaru only hoped it wasn't bad.

Sakura hunched her shoulders "Alright fine enough both of you stop arguing" Sakura smoothly slid between the two teens, one her former best friend and the other her new crush not that she would ever tell Kiba that.

Ino opened her mouth only to clamp it shut when Sakura sent her a spine tingling scary glare "I will spar with you Ino" Sakura stressed out "But I swear if you lose then you must never bother me again and you have to swear to never call Kiba or I any names again" she quirked her brow.

"Fine you have a deal Sakura" Ino huffed and led the way to the training grounds, she would prove once and for all she was the better kunoichi, Shikamaru and Choji shared a worried filled glance but sat on the side lines with Kiba and a huge canine they had never met before.

Sakura eyed Ino across the field, she doubted the blonde had even trained since they had tied at the chunin exams, but Sakura had and that's what would count in todays little sparring session, Ino made the first move a moment later and she ducked under the kunai.

Ino clicked her tongue in disappointment and jumped forward engaging Sakura in a taijutsu battle, it became very clear to her after a few minutes that Sakura had been training and had massively improved since the chunin exams.

Sakura clenched her fist and slammed into Ino's cheek sending the blonde skidding back a few feet, Choji winced, while Kiba cheered Sakura on, and Shikamaru grimaced "I'm not done yet Sakura" Ino jumped to her feet and charged forward again.

"This isn't a game Ino, we aren't academy students anymore" Sakura sighed before chewing on her lip, she knew Hana had told her that the jutsu was extremely difficult to use during a fight, but Sakura was going to chance it.

Kiba leaned forward as a glimpse of blue extended from Sakura's finger tips, he chuckled softly drawing Shikamaru and Choji's attention "Care to share" Shikamaru asked, he knew that something was going on but didn't know what.

"Ah just watch Nara" Kiba was proud of Sakura and judging by the look on Ino's face, Sakura had just surprised her, her arm was cut and there was a thin slice on her cheek signaling Sakura had perfect enough chakra control to execute the chakra scalpel during a fight.

Sakura took a deep breath and kicked out knocking Ino back until she landed flat on her back "You left me no choice Ino but to take you down hard and fast" Sakura dusted off her hands and stood tall while Ino groaned and conceded defeat.

"Understood, you've improved a lot fore... Sakura" Ino sulked and pressed a hand over her wound, she would have to go to the hospital to get the cuts and bruises healed "Come on Shikamaru, Choji" Ino hopped up and the trio disappeared.

Kiba and Kuromaru trotted over "You did good Sakura" he praised and Sakura's cheeks turned red "Ready to go to the store now or do you want to until tomorrow" Kiba pointed at the sky that was quickly growing dark.

Sakura gulped softly, if Kiba and Kuromaru were with her then she would be safe "I have to return the library books first" she dusted off her clothes and walked in between the teen and the canine while Akamaru sat a top Kiba's head keeping a look out.

Sakon tsked in disappointment, that Haruno girl was being protected and Sasuke continued to remain stubborn against their persuasion tactics, Sakon was even beginning to just think the boy was a lost cause, surely Lord Orochimaru wouldn't be to pissed if they left empty handed.

So he made the call "Let's move out, I'm not getting revenge on the Haruno girl yet and the Uchiha brat refuses us at every corner, he's not going to agree to come with us" Sakon ordered and they left the Village Hidden in the Leaves behind for the last time.

In town Sakura had just dropped off her books at the library, they were going to make a quick stop at the book store next, when Sakura just froze in the middle of the street "Hey Sakura what's wrong" Kiba noticed immediately.

"I don't know it's like the evil aura that had been surrounding the village for awhile now just vanished into thin air, I think he's gone, my attacker I mean" Sakura let out a relieved sigh, thinking back her attacker had felt just like the aura that had disappeared without a trace.

Kiba grinned and pulled Sakura into a side hug "Isn't that great Sakura, it means you get to go home" he rubbed her arm "Though I'm sure Ma and Sis will want to check in and around the village just to be sure first" Kiba stated the next moment.

"Yeah I'd rather know for certain if he's really gone, so that I don't accidentally endanger my parents if it's a trap he set up" Sakura shivered lightly as they headed into the book store and she purchased two books one on water jutsu and the other earth jutsu for beginners.

On a whim Sakura also bought a book on genjutsu, she could never be to prepared "Oh did you see the look on Ino's face when you used the chakra scalpel on her" Kiba snorted in amusement as they headed to the clothing store.

Sakura broke down in giggles "That was so hilarious, but it's bad to talk about people behind their backs Kiba and I'd rather not have rumors spreading around that I gloat about beating someone" she wiped her eyes from the small tears that had leaked out while laughing.

Kiba huffed in exasperation "Alright, I won't talk bad about Ino even if she deserves it a little for bothering you in the first place" he relented a moment later before he led Sakura into the clothing store and up to the check out counter.

"Uh hello, I would like to get my head band sewn onto my sleeve if that's possible" Sakura took off her jacket and handed it over when the woman gestured for her to do so, while the check out woman was working the two teens wandered through the store looking for gloves and guards.

A moment later Kiba snatched up a pair of black armor plated black gloves "Hey Sakura catch" he tossed them at Sakura and she grabbed them out of mid air "What do you think, if you get an all black outfit then they would match those gloves" Kiba wagged his eyebrows.

"Ok Kiba only because you asked for it, and maybe I'll get an all dark pink outfit, will you search around for dark red guards" Sakura smiled sheepishly, it was easy looking for clothes with Kiba because he knew just what she liked.

Kiba waved and headed to the other end of the store along the way he spotted a pair of black heeled boots, Kiba whistled and shoved them in a basket under the dark red guards and elbow and knee warmers, he would pay for these himself.

Heading back the way he had come, Kiba spotted Sakura already at the counter but when she held out her hand for the guards, he snickered "Let me buy them for you" Kiba shrugged when Sakura gave him an astonished look.

"Are you sure, I mean aren't they expensive" Sakura chewed on her lip, she had plenty of money from her recent missions and she was sure that more d ranked missions were headed her way, now that Sasuke was out of the hospital after all.

Kiba nodded "Yeah I'm sure and nah the total should probably be up to 125 ryo all together" he had added up the amount while walking around, he had a good amount of money saved up after all and this store was kind of cheap.

Sakura shook her head with a smile on her lips "Well ok but remember that's your prerogative" she giggled when Kiba sent her a confused frown "It means your right or privelege" Sakura explained for his sake.

"Oh I get it, like your giving me the right to buy these things" Kiba scratched the back of his head and Sakura nodded, with their shopping finished the trio headed back to the Inuzuka compound where dinner was waiting for them.

Tsume looked up as her door opened for the millionth time that evening and sighed in relief "A little birdie told me that you got into a fight with the Yamanaka girl Haruno brat" she started in immediately with her eyes narrowed on the pinkette.

"Yes, that's right Tsume-sama, she wouldn't have left me alone otherwise if I didn't beat her in a spar" Sakura bowed her head and Tsume's onyx eyes softened, she had heard from Asuma about Sakura using the chakra scalpel it really was amazing what the pinkette could do.

"Don't worry about it Haruno brat beside instead of a lecture you should be praised despite being a newbie at using the scalpel you still used it effectively in battle and that's a true accomplishment" Tsume smirked and Sakura's face lit up in a brilliant smile.

Hana smiled kindly and the two teens sat down to eat "So Ma and I will be busy tomorrow so it's up to you to train on your own Sakura" she finished off her food and stared at the pinkette, they were going to hunt down her attacker and didn't want Sakura to worry.

"Oh ok, though I have a feeling I'll get roped into more d ranked missions again but I'll train extra hard" Sakura vowed and lightly scraped her plate to get at the last little bite of food, Kiba snorted softly and she blushed in embarrassment.

Tsume rolled her eyes "Alright brats go to bed, I'm sure your both going to have a very long day tomorrow" she stood and started collecting the plates to wash them, while Kiba and Sakura scurried off, Sakura to shower and Kiba to his room.

After her shower Sakura lay down on the bed, Lena and Lana clambered onto her stomach and curled around each other "Silly girls" Sakura gave them a fond smile and set them on the bed before rolling over to finally fall asleep.

Else where deep in the Hidden Sound village in an underground base, Orochimaru was pissed, his subordinates had failed to bring him the thing he most desired, so in a fit of rage, he killed the sound four before ordering someone to destroy their bodies.


	5. Chapter 4

Kiba knocked on Sakura's door at exactly 7:00 and it opened to reveal the girl already showered and dressed, old weapons were spread across the bed "Looks like someone decided to rearrange a bit" Kiba sniggered.

Sakura smiled and invited Kiba into the room "Yeah, I was thinking that maybe when I have enough money saved up and what not, I'll get some new weapons" she sat down cross legged on the bed and began sorting through the dull weapons.

This morning Kiba noted that Sakura was wearing her dark pink outfit she had gotten yesterday and it looked good on her "Need some help with that" he shook his head, if Kiba let on to early that he liked Sakura then she would freak and reject him.

"Ah thanks but I'm about done" Sakura gave him a pretty smile and put the last of her kunai's into the weapons pouch and attached it to her outer thigh for easy access "Ok let's go, I'm a little hungry" she admitted.

Kiba chuckled "Your in luck, Ma and Sis left us some breakfast for whenever we decided to get up" he explained before helping Sakura up from the bed, Kiba waited as she tapped her leg and her two companions jumped at the ready.

"What did you think pretty cool right, I've been reading all about silent commands" Sakura walked in step with Kiba as they headed to the kitchen to have breakfast, then they would head out to train for a few hours.

Kiba flashed Sakura a grin "Yeah, wait until you get to the good stuff, it's not even been a week but I know Ma has been thinking about teaching you the fang over fang jutsu" he admitted and Sakura clapped her hands in excitement.

"Do you really think I'm ready for that though" Sakura contemplated out loud the next moment as they sat down to begin eating the hash browns, sausage and eggs that were still slightly warm though cooling quickly.

Kiba narrowed his eyes in thought "I do, you have perfect chakra control, your a quick learner and not to mention a very eager pupil" he nodded decisively a moment later and glanced sideways at Sakura to see her reaction.

Sakura's entire face lit up in happiness, it meant a lot to her that Kiba and his family had such faith in her, she was about to tell him that she was grateful for all that he had done when a new scent wafted into her highly sensitive nose and Sakura quickly tied her choker around her neck.

Not a moment later Kurenai, Kiba's sensei appeared in the kitchen "Ah there you are Kiba, and Sakura right" she pointed at the pinkette and the girl nodded "Good both of you are going on a mission with me" Kurenai announced.

"Kurenai-sensei, I understand why I'm going but what about Sakura, what's the mission about" Kiba narrowed his eyes in confusion, he didn't understand why the pinkette had to go along as well especially since they hadn't even gotten to train yet.

Kurenai sighed then cleared her throat "The other genin are to busy and all that was left were you two, and the mission is finding a dog that ran away her owner is very upset" she explained and hoped they hurried up and finished eating.

Sakura shared a look with Kiba and finished eating in record time "Alright I'm finished, Kurenai-sensei" she smiled awkwardly not use to addressing anyone but her own sensei as well sensei, so Sakura was just a little wigged.

Kiba smiled and led the way from the Inuzuka compound after getting a picture of the missing dog "Ok Sakura let's see if your senses have heightened any, perk up your ears and listen for any dogs barking that don't belong in the compound" he instructed.

Sakura smiled knowing what Kiba was doing, despite being sent on a mission, no one said she couldn't still train, but Sakura took a deep breath and cocked her head to the side, closing her eyes in deep concentration.

Kiba bit his cheek as he watched Sakura work, she looked very cute with her head tilted like that he was loathe to interrupt her and about spoke up when Sakura opened her eyes "I hear something in that direction" she pointed.

"Good job let's go Sakura, I have a feeling that our team mates are looking for the same dog as well, and if we find her first then we'll get the mission pay" Kiba took Sakura by the hand and they took off through the village in the direction Sakura had heard a dog.

Sakura gasped in surprise as they rounded a corner to a back alley, she hadn't actually thought it would be that easy but there the run away dog was "Cha I did it" Sakura pumped her arm softly doing a little victory dance.

Kiba snorted softly in amusement and let Sakura have her fun "Ok so how do you suppose we approach her" he asked wanting to find out what Sakura would do in this kind of situation, the dog looked terrified.

"I have a treat on hand, and I think by making ourselves none threatening, it will make her want to trust us a little more" Sakura pulled out a little dog treat and completely relaxed, Kiba was letting her do all the work and that was just fine with her.

Kiba tensed as Sakura inched closer and closer to the terrified animal, he held his breath as she leaned down on her knee's and held out one hand and the dog hesitated then rushed forward and butted her head into Sakura's stomach.

"That's a good girl, aw did the scary village frighten you, it's ok we'll get you home to your owner" Sakura soothed stroking the dogs brown fur, then she slowly stood up wrapped a leash around her neck and walked towards Kiba.

Kiba whistled softly "Where did you learn that" he questioned immediately as they headed to the address listed on the picture to give the dog back to her owner, Sakura was just amazing, it was crazy how much she had improved.

"Oh well I read it in one of the books Tsume-sama gave me, about how to calm down a frightened canine and all the ways to avoid getting bitten" Sakura shrugged, then reached out to pet the dog on the head as they stopped in front of her house.

When her owner came out and took over leading his dog back into the house, Kurenai appeared "That was very quick tell me how did you find her Kiba" Kurenai turned her attention on the Inuzuka and he glanced at Sakura.

"I didn't find her, Sakura did so she deserves all the credit for this one, she even got the dog to trust her and come with us back here" Kiba pointed and Sakura blushed having not expected Kiba to just plant all the work on her.

Kurenai blinked her bright red eyes in confusion, what was going on with her male student not only that but what had Sakura been doing at the Inuzuka compound in the first place eating breakfast at Kiba's table as if she belonged there.

"Nevermind, since you two completed the mission first here's your pay" she handed over pouches fille with exactly 500 ryo each and disappeared in a puff of smoke, when she was gone Kiba bent over and started laughing.

Sakura took her turn to stare at Kiba like he was an alien "Why are you laughing" she put her hands on her hips when he didn't stop after several minutes, that jarred Kiba into calming down enough so that he could explain what he was laughing about.

"Oh man I've never seen Kurenai-sensei look so confused before" Kiba slapped his knee and Sakura shook her head in exasperation, but a tiny little smile spread across her lips as she agreed with Kiba's statement the Kurenai had looked severely confused.

Sakura's eyes twinkled as they walked back to the Inuzuka compound so that she could train only to sigh as a marshy and flowery scent filled her nostrils "Hello Sasuke" Sakura turned and faced the boy who looked shocked about being discovered.

"Ah" Sasuke shoved his hands deep in his pockets, so it was all true about Sakura hanging out with the Inuzuka "Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet him at the bridge at one" he delivered his message and disappeared before Sakura could ask him anymore questions.

Kiba slapped his hand over his mouth as laughter built up, he felt bad for the Uchiha, Sasuke had just lost one of his hard core fans and the boy was obviously upset about it, but it would be wrong of him to laugh so Kiba took a deep breath and released it all without Sakura noticing.

Sakura let out a weary sigh and followed Kiba silently all the rest of the way to the compound so that she could commence with her training "I was pretty sure that there was a floral scent mixed in with his regular smell" Sakura murmured softly to Kiba.

"Eh maybe the Uchiha had been in a flower field the scent would cling to him like a second skin" Kiba explained putting Sakura's worries at rest for the moment as they sent their companions through the course to begin training.

On the other side of the village, Sasuke was banging his head against a tree "Couldn't give the flower to her could you" Naruto crossed his arms, on the inside he was dying with laughter, the roles had been reversed and now it was Sasuke chasing after Sakura.

"No, that damn Inuzuka was there with her" Sasuke scowled and kicked the tree leaving a dent in it, he jerked the white flower he had picked out of his pocket and glared at it, Sasuke was no good with girls especially ones he sort of liked.

Naruto pressed his lips together, the situation was just to funny but if he laughed now then Sasuke would turn his anger on him and he would more than likely end up having to go to the hospital "Just relax teme, you'll have a chance" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke flung his head up "What do you mean dope" he leaned forward hoping that Naruto would help him out again, it was ridiculous, he was Sasuke Uchiha the Uchiha clan avenger and he was giving that all up just to chase after a girl.

"Well you know how Kakashi-sensei is always late right" Naruto held up his finger to stop Sasuke from saying anything just yet "I can make myself show up late leaving you and Sakura-chan alone for a few minutes" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke smirked "I do believe that's the best idea I've ever heard from you dope" he clapped Naruto on the back amiably, who knew that Sakura would bring them together, Sasuke stared down at the flower again and nodded.

Back at the Inuzuka Compound, Sakura had finished leading Lena and Lana through the course after using dynamic marking and was checking the poles "You did alright but still no improvement" Sakura sighed.

Kiba sniggered "Hey Sakura why don't you practice wrapping a bandage around my arm since you don't have the practice dummy" he offered when Sakura paused in realization, she turned to him with a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Thanks Kiba, I was about to just give up on the idea of practicing that particular part of my training" Sakura rubbed the back of her head before pulling a roll of bandages from her pouch and sitting on a rock before Kiba.

Kiba held his breath as he once again watched Sakura work, since he was more familiar with wrapping wounds, he could tell Sakura if she did alright or if she needed more work, Kiba noticed sweat bead on her forehead as she concentrated.

Finally after several minutes Sakura sat back and ran a critical eye over her work, then she watched Kiba lift his arm so that it was eye level and analyze it "Good job Sakura now it's time to use the chakra scalpel" he gulped and prayed Sakura didn't accidentally cut him.

Sakura tensed and shakily formed the hand signs needed, blue chakra extended a little ways from her finger tips, longer than before and took Kiba's arm before hesitating, a moment later Sakura shook her head.

"I'm going to try something" Sakura explained and concentrated, suddenly the blue chakra receded leaving her pointer finger encased in the chakra scalpel, and then she thinly sliced through the bandage wraps.

Kiba watched in awe as the bandages split apart and fell on the ground, leaving his arm unscathed "I've never seen sis do that before" Kiba paused, he couldn't wait to tell Hana all about Sakura's accomplishments during the day.

"Ah well I didn't want to hurt you Kiba, sure I've read about the healing jutsu but Hana hasn't taught me about it yet" Sakura sighed in relief, it had been difficult but she had managed, now it was time for her to practice with her elements.

Kiba sat down on a rock "Eh that will come eventually, especially with how much you've practiced" he watched Sakura do the mud wall and water shuriken before standing it was only 10 "Would you like to learn some taijutsu now" he offered.

"Yes, please if you don't mind, I feel like I only won against Ino because she was unprepared" Sakura felt guilty, it hadn't been a true victory because the blonde had been shocked by her underhanded sneakiness.

Kiba shook his head, that was Sakura in a nutshell, happy one minute, feeling guilty the next "Ok Sakura stand before the practice dummy" he instructed for the second time that day, thankfully they didn't have to keep an eye on the three pups as they ran through a training course.

Sakura jumped in front of a dummy and pulled her new gloves over her hands to protect them from getting splinters, then Sakura watched Kiba as he began whacking at his own dummy and nodded and started trying her own attacks.

Kiba glanced sideways at Sakura and watched her punch and kick at the dummy "Hey I heard that if you channel chakra into your fists and feet that it will increase the amount of strength you hit with exponentially" he suggested after a minute of watching Sakura practice.

"Alright I guess I'll give it a try" Sakura bit her lip and focused chakra into her next kick, though she was severely unprepared for what happened, her leg slammed into the log and the dummy log cracked in half, Sakura jumped back in fright to avoid being crushed.

Kiba's jaw dropped "Holy hell" he shouted, his ma was going to be so pissed, or he could tell her what happened and hoped Sakura didn't get in trouble for destroying something on the private training grounds.

Sakura stood frozen what had she done, a spicy and soothing lavender scent entered her nose and she panicked, Tsume stared around in confusion "What happened here brats" she put a hand on her hip and stared the two teens down.

Kiba pressed his lips together and was about to say he did it when Sakura took a hesitant step forward "It was my fault Tsume-sama, I am so sorry I'll pay for a new one" she wrung her hands together nervously as she trembled slightly.

"First can you tell me exactly what you did that caused the log to crack like that" Tsume asked bluntly while eyeing the fallen practice log warily that had been brand new so it shouldn't have broken so easily.

Sakura swallowed thickly feeling absolutely horrible "I focused chakra into my leg and released it upon impact with the log, thus why it's in the state it's in" she lowered her head in shame, Sakura knew one thing for sure, she was never using that technique again.

Tsume leaned her head back and laughed loudly "That's priceless Haruno brat, job well done if I do say myself and I think Lady Hokage would say the same" she praised and smirked when Sakura's head shot up to stare at her in surprise.

"You mean your not angry about that" Sakura pointed her finger accusingly at the log, Tsume shook her head "Oh" Sakura stated in confusion, maybe she could use the enhanced strength to her advantage next time she was in a spar with someone.

"Nah, now come in Hana's cooking lunch" Tsume led the two teens and the three companions into the house where Hana had just put down the last plate, they had been back for awhile after coming up empty handed but still they weren't going to give up just yet.

Kiba shrugged, it was no skin off his back if his Ma wasn't upset about the broken log, then he remembered what the Uchiha had said and nudged Sakura gently in the side "Don't forget that your sensei wanted to meet on the bridge" Kiba reminded her uselessly.

"I won't, thanks Kiba" Sakura smiled, inwardly though she sighed in exasperation, but there wasn't much she could do, Kiba was Kiba through and through and that's just how she liked him, not that Kiba would find out until Sakura was ready to admit the thought out loud.

15 minutes later Sakura stood from the table and bid the family farewell and left the house and compound unaware that she was being followed by her two faithful companions, like usual Sakura reached the bridge first and leaned against the railing to stare out over the water.

Two little matching growls caught her ears just as the marshy and floral scent of Sasuke filled her nose 'Oh god why is the world against me today' Sakura wanted to just throw her hands in the air and storm off.

Sasuke leaned silently against the railing a little closer to Sakura than usual right as she bent down to scoop two little puppies into her arms "What are you doing with puppies" he questioned as Sakura started lecturing them.

"Oh well Kiba gave them to me since his mom said that they were going to turn out as regular puppies" Sakura sat Lena and Lana down "Alright you two march your little butts back home" she pointed and they trudged off.

Sasuke internally sneered at the Inuzuka's name, it was all his fault that Sakura had changed but he shook his head and shoved his hand into his pocket to grasp the flower he wanted to give to Sakura hopefully to convince her that he was willing to try.

Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke when he cleared his throat, his scent became muddled with nervousness and it stung her nose "Sakura, your words the other day made me realized that revenge isn't worth it if I lose my connection to my team mates" Sasuke started.

'Oh for heavens sake why can't I catch a break today' Sakura wanted to bash her skull against something just as Sasuke presented her with a single white flower "Look Sasuke it's nothing against you, I just don't like you like that" she pressed her lips together in exasperation.

Sasuke cringed "Would you at least take the flower, I picked it myself" he sulked and held out the flower, Sakura hesitantly plucked it from his hold and inhaled deeply "And just wait Sakura, I'll prove that I'm the better choice for you" Sasuke vowed.

Sakura sighed and put the flower in her pouch before leaning heavily against the bridge railing, Naruto charged onto the bridge followed by Kakashi "Ok you three, you each have five D ranked missions to complete" Kakashi passed around a list of chores that needed to be done.

Before the teens could rush off though "And who ever completes them first gets a special reward" Kakashi let out, Naruto became visibly excited and took off like a rocket while Sakura showed some interest and Sasuke just trudged off.

The dynamics in his team were changing, Sakura was finally taking her training seriously though Kakashi knew not why, Sasuke, it seemed was giving up on revenge, and Naruto was displaying a maturity Kakashi had never seen before.

Sakura sighed as she scoured the village looking for the old woman's requested items, the first mission on her list was to help an elderly lady with whatever she requested thus Sakura had been immediately sent into the village to gather admittedly weird items.

Finally after looking through a rack of objects Sakura emerged with the final item on the list and rushed back to the elderly lady's home "Very good, if I had asked an older person this wouldn't have been finished so soon" the woman patted Sakura on the head.

"It was nothing Ma'am, I love to help out" Sakura smiled sweetly, old people were easy to deal with because, they always had predictable requests, Sakura turned to leave but was stopped by the old woman again.

"Here you go dearie for you troubles" the old woman gave Sakura 100 ryo and the girl promptly put it in her money pouch "Now go on, I'm sure you have plenty of missions to complete" she finally let the girl go.

Sakura could barely believe it, that old woman was way to kind, she had almost refused the money but hadn't wanted to hurt the elderly lady's feelings, Sakura shook her head and looked at her mission list again.

'Ok so the next mission is to help out at the academy as Iruka-sensei's guest' Sakura nodded, that would be easy plus the little kids were so adorable, even if some of them could be little brats like Konohamaru for instance.

Iruka looked up as his classroom door slid open to reveal "Sakura, let me guess you got roped into helping me" he asked and she nodded "Alright class this is Sakura Haruno one of my previous students" Iruka turned to face his class.

Sakura gave everyone a wave "Be nice to her because, Sakura is going to come around and help you out with any problems you don't understand" Iruka gave the little 7 year olds a stern stare and they fell silent.

"Got it Iruka-sensei" Sakura smiled kindly and walked around the classroom, helping kids out here and there until she was pretty sure she had helped every single kid in the class, Iruka signaled her and Sakura walked down the rows to the front.

"Thanks Sakura, your free to go" Iruka dismissed her, Sakura had been a huge help to him, he had gotten a lot more done than he usually did 'I need to get another academy sensei' Iruka sighed in his thoughts.

Sakura looked at her mission list again and let her mind wander, she wondered how Naruto and Sasuke were faring in their own list of missions, Sakura shook her head a moment later and headed to the library.

Upon entering the library, Sakura had a basket of books shoved into her arms "Put them where they belong" the librarian ordered and Sakura scurried over to a shelf and picked up the first book, it had been one she had checked out and Sakura knew exactly where it needed to go.

The 20 some books were quickly put in their proper spots and the librarian praised Sakura "Here you go sweetie, thanks for being a good little helper" she gave Sakura a book on anatomy that nobody checked out anymore.

"Thank you ma'am" Sakura nodded her head politely and stowed her new book away, even if she didn't beat Sasuke or Naruto, it didn't matter to Sakura, the joy of helping people out made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

The next mission took Sakura all the way back to the Inuzuka compound and to the vet clinic "Hello Hana" Sakura greeted upon arrival the young woman looked up in surprise, not having expected the pinkette to show up.

"You got roped into helping clean up the clinic didn't you" Hana asked knowingly and Sakura nodded with a smile on her lips "Ok well first could you sweep and then mop the lobby" she handed over a bucket of water, a broom, a mop and a dust pan.

Sakura grinned "Of course Hana" she moved into the lobby and started working, while people went around her as she worked, Sakura slipped deep into her thoughts, she was so deep she hadn't even realized she had switched to mopping up the lobby now.

Hana exited one of the rooms in which a dog was resting in and her jaw dropped, the floor was spotless, but Sakura was still mopping "Sakura" Hana nudged Sakura worriedly and the girl gave started in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry Hana, I was a little lost in thought" Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and set down the mop she had been using "Is there anything else you'd like me to do" she rocked on her heels as Hana thought.

"Nope we are all good to go Sakura" Hana sent the pinkette off and the girl scrambled out of the vet clinic, Hana smiled 'She must still have some missions to complete' she thought it was the only reason the girl would rush like that.

Sakura headed back down the streets of the village to the gates, her last mission included finishing gathering herbs for Lady Tsunade, Sakura didn't want to go back out there but since it was a mission she had no choice.

Izumo gazed into Sakura's eyes in concern as she shakily signed her name on the sign out sheet, he had heard a rumor that the girl had been attacked and that her attacker could still be hanging around and yet Sakura was still being sent out of the village.

When Sakura disappeared from sight Kotetsu jumped to his feet as Asuma passed by "Hey Asuma would you do us a favor" he called out to the man and Asuma wandered over to them curious to find out what they wanted.

"Depends on the favor" Asuma narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin in thought "What exactly is it that you want me to do for you" he quirked his eyebrow at the two while they fumbled to come up with the proper way to explain their favor.

Finally Izumo cleared his throat "You know Sakura Haruno right" he paused and Asuma nodded "Well almost a week ago, she was attacked outside the village, both of us are little worried about her" Izumo sighed out.

Asuma tensed Sakura was the sweet little pink haired girl who had won against Ino the other day during a spar "Sure, I'll go keep an eye on her" he shrugged it's not like he had anything else to do at the moment, Asuma signed out and disappeared from view as well.

Sakura's senses were on high alert so when an unfamiliar scent registered in her nose, she reached into her weapons pouch grasped a few shuriken, stood and flung them at the tree the scent was coming from.

A moment later Ino's sensei and Konohamaru's uncle, Asuma appeared "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, its just that well nevermind" Sakura was ashamed of herself, it was hard being a tracker ninja, with the overly heightened sense of smell and sound.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-san, if I were in your position I probably would have done the same, I know about what happened" Asuma assured Sakura that he was ok, then leaned against a tree lighting up a cigarette, the girl was totally on edge.

Sakura took a deep calming breath and engraved Asuma's smoky and ash scent into her mind so that something like what had just happened would never happen again, then Sakura turned and continued picking the herbs she had been ordered to gather.

Asuma watched the pinkette work, even though Sakura had relaxed some, her body was still tensed ready to flee at a moment's notice "So I heard from Ino that you beat her in a spar" he struck up a conversation after taking a drag from his cigarette and releasing the smoke.

"Ah yeah I hadn't wanted to fight her at first but then I realized she would never stop bugging me until I did so" Sakura murmured softly as she scanned the forest ground for any herbs she may have missed a few seconds later Sakura nodded in triumph.

Asuma gave Sakura a small smile as they headed back to the village "Yeah, Ino was most notably upset about losing against you and has now thrown herself into training" he shrugged, it meant that Ino was finally taking being a ninja seriously.

A happy smile spread across Sakura's lips "That's good, I was worried that she would bury her head in the sand for a lot longer and continue to think that being a ninja was a game" she stated in relief and Asuma glanced down at her.

If Sakura had noticed Ino's childish actions, then Asuma wondered who else had caught on "At least you aren't going around gloating about winning" he peered at Sakura curiously who just smiled knowingly.

"I'm not the kind of person to rub my wins in someone else's face and see you later Asuma-sensei" Sakura gave the man a wave and signed back in at the gates before heading down the street's to the hospital to drop off the herbs with Shizune.

Missions finished Sakura walked slowly back to the bridge her team always met at, she was the first one there like usual, Kakashi appeared a moment later "Well done Sakura-chan" he praised and patted Sakura on the head.

"I wasn't really trying to win the competition, I just like doing missions" Sakura waved off the praise like it was nothing, D ranked missions were easy, though secretly she couldn't wait until they could go on C ranked missions.

Kakashi sighed "Would you like your reward now or later" he leaned against the bridge railing and stated this nonchalantly, Sakura perked up and Kakashi grinned "Ok Sakura-chan, you get extra mission pay that's the reward" he handed over the pouch.

Sakura blinked her eyes in confusion, that was a huge bag of ryo "How much is in that anyways Kakashi-sensei" she asked weighing the bag in her hand trying to see if she could make an accurate guess but in the end gave up on figuring it out.

"Ah 2,000 ryo" Kakashi admitted and smirked as Sakura's jaw dropped "Run along now Sakura-chan, I'm sure your parents are eager to see you home now" he said pointedly hoping to guilt Sakura into talking to him.

Sakura grinned put the money in her pouch "Ah your right see you later Kakashi-sensei" she waved and took off down the streets heading back to the Inuzuka Compound, Lena and Lana met her at the gates.

"Aw I'm sorry you two but I had some very important things to do that you just couldn't tag along with me on" Sakura scooped the two pups into her arms and hugged them to her chest as she walked to Kiba's house and her temporary home.

Tsume looked up from her desk in the living room when the door to her house opened "Oh it's just you Haruno brat" she sighed in relief "Those two have been whining since you left, I finally just sent them to wait at the gate for you" Tsume sent the two pups a tiny little glare.

Lena and Lana whimpered in the face of the alpha and Sakura groaned "It's been one heck of an afternoon" she sat on the couch and set her two companions down where they scurried off into the kitchen to bug Kuromaru.

"Oh really what did you have to do Haruno brat" Tsume asked while filling out another report it was ridiculous what kind of trouble people could get into especially the really little kids, Inuzuka's were wild and caused a lot of grief.

Sakura grinned "Well, this morning after breakfast, Kiba and I had to look for a lost dog and return her to her owner, afterwards we trained and then I had to complete five random d ranked missions" she ticked off her fingers.

Tsume rolled her eyes, the girl was making a mountain out of a tiny hill, or maybe Sakura wasn't as she chattered on about winning a competition between her two team mates "Good for you Haruno brat keep up the good work" she shook her head and went back to work.

Sakura curled up on the couch before pulling out her two newest books, in the end she chose to read the one on anatomy soon Sakura was immersed in the details on pressure points, she was so deep into her book that when the couch shifted Sakura tensed.

"Hi, I'm Haimaru would you pat my head I heard you have very gentle and smooth hands" the dog introduced himself to the pinkette before wagging his tail excitedly, Sakura stared wide eyed before hesitantly reaching out.

Sakura giggled as Haimaru's tongue lolled from his mouth as she rubbed his head to his liking "Ah that's the spot" he started kicking his leg, Tsume snorted in amusement from her desk but didn't turn around.

Hana walked in at that moment and rolled her eyes "Haimaru stop bugging Sakura" she scolded uselessly, her companion was literally putty in Sakura's hands now and would probably continue to seek the girl out for a good ole head rub.

Hearing Hana, Sakura stopped rubbing Haimaru's head and the dog whined before leaping from the couch in one smooth jump, distraction over, Sakura flipped open her book again and lost awareness of her surroundings.

Thirty minutes later Kiba entered the house "What a day" he flopped down in a chair, Kurenai-sensei had been almost brutal in their training "How did your afternoon go Sakura" Kiba turned his attention on the pinkette.

"Oh well I beat Naruto and Sasuke in a competition and got a reward, on a few of the missions I got a couple of gifts" Sakura set her book down, the silence had been disturbed now, though she could always read some more after dinner.

Kiba whistled softly "What did you get for winning" he asked curiously but leaned back further into the chair he had sat down in with a little yawn, Sakura pulled out a palm sized bag, left out a book and 100 ryo.

"This is what I got for completing my five D ranked missions, according to Kakashi-sensei there is 2,000 ryo in here, I got the 100 ryo from an elderly lady and the librarian gave me the book" Sakura explained before staring at the unassuming bag.

Kiba choked on his spit "2,000 RYO" he shouted, what the hell kind of reward is that, there was no way Sakura would be able to spend all that money, but then Kiba thought it meant she could start saving up money for Lena and Lana.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Yeah, to be honest I thought that Naruto or even Sasuke would finish first" she put her things away in her pouch before standing and stretching her arms high over her head, Sakura had been sitting for quite awhile.

"Well lucky you Sakura" Kiba clapped his hands and jumped to his feet, instinctively knowing that dinner was ready and that it was steak smothered in gravy, smashed potatoes and green beans the best meal on earth.

Afterwards Sakura helped Hana wash the dishes before heading to her assigned room, Lena and Lana trailed behind her silently "Time for a bath you two" Sakura scooped the two pups into her arms upon smelling their awful smell and despite their whines gave them a bath.

Once Sakura had taken her own shower, she sat down with Lena and Lana in her lap and groomed them so that their fur was neatly brushed, when Sakura was finished she laid down on her bed and pulled out a book.

Outside her room Kiba took a deep breath before knocking on the door "Hey Sakura may I come in" he asked politely, Kiba hoped he wasn't disturbing her any after the long day they had both had Sakura deserved to get some rest.

"You may come in Kiba, you don't have to ask you know that right" Sakura called out from within the room, and he opened the door to see her laying on the bed, upon seeing him, Sakura sat up though disturbing the sleeping pups.

Kiba shrugged "It's not proper to enter a girls room without permission" he sat down on the very edge of her bed "Did you figure out what Sasuke was doing with a floral scent on him" Kiba asked and Sakura grimaced.

"I sure did, apparently he picked me a flower saying some crap about how revenge wasn't worth it if I ended up not liking him anymore or something to that affect" Sakura snorted and pulled out the single white flower.

Kiba burst into silent laughter, oh god that was just to priceless "And what did you tell him" he got himself under control a moment later, wanting to know what Sakura had said in lue of Sasuke's statement.

"I told him that I didn't like him like that and he practically demanded I take the flower saying that he picked it himself" Sakura groaned out before picking up a pillow and punching it lightly to get her frustration out.

Kiba's lips twitched upwards and he couldn't prevent the grin that spread across his lips "At least now you know how the Uchiha felt all these years with all the girls and yourself chasing after him vying for his affections" he thought it was a valuable lesson learned.

Sakura heaved a sigh but nodded "I guess your right and I'm never going to do something like that again, oh apparently Ino is finally taking being a ninja seriously and started training" she repeated what she had heard from Ino's sensei.

"Hey listen Sakura are you really sure you don't like the Uchiha like that anymore" Kiba wanted to make sure that his crush on Sakura wouldn't come to a screeching halt if she decided in the end that she still liked Sasuke.

"I'm positively sure I don't like Sasuke, why you asking Kiba" Sakura blinked her large green eyes suddenly realizing that a boy was sitting on the same bed as her, nevermind that she had spent nearly an entire week with Kiba.

One, he was a boy, two she was pretty sure she had a crush on him, and three Sakura was nervous as hell "No reason don't worry about it so much Sakura" Kiba whispered softly scooting back on the bed alittle feeling Sakura's nervousness.

Sakura swallowed thickly "Kiba um I need to get a little shopping done, since tomorrow is Saturday, Tsume-sama has forcibly given me the day off from training, would you like to go with me again" she fidgeted nervously as she asked her question.

Kiba paused, that had sounded awfully like Sakura was asking him out on a date "Sure Sakura, maybe we can stop by the pet store and get those two pups some collars" he suggested going along with Sakura's request.

Sakura inwardly sighed in relief, her request had sounded like she was asking Kiba on a date, and technically it was a date but a secret one "Good idea, should I bring them along" Sakura stared at her two companions resting at the end of her bed.

"Ah that would be wise otherwise you won't know which size of collars to get" Kiba nodded it had gotten awkward in the room "And now you can get some weapons" he added onto the list of things they were going to do tomorrow.

Sakura's eyes brightened "Would you like to have lunch at the tea shop or Ichiraku Ramen" she grinned, it was fun planning a day in town with Kiba, he never needed to know that she would be inwardly calling it a date the entire time.

Kiba flashed Sakura a wide grin "Tea Shop, Kurenai-sensei takes us there all the time, and I've gotten a liking for the green tea and dango's" he decided immediately on the first suggestion, and Sakura nodded.

"So what color of weapons should I get, black, dark green or dark red with my clan symbol on them" Sakura enquired wondering what Kiba thought about weapons since he really just relied on his clan jutsu mostly.

Kiba tapped his chin in thought "I think you should get dark red, kunai, shuriken and senbon with your clan symbol" he finally admitted, Kiba didn't want Sakura to get black weapons because he was planning on getting her an outfit in all black.

"Perfect looks like we've got the entire day planned for tomorrow and walking counts as stamina training" Sakura grinned sneakily, maybe after they got all of the shopping done they could sneak in some more training.

Kiba stood from the bed and paused at the door, for a moment he just stood there before swinging around and rushing back over to Sakura, Kiba pulled the dumbfounded and shocked girl into a hug before dashing through the bedroom door.

Sakura huffed but she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips as she laid down to go to sleep, it would be quite an interesting day tomorrow and Sakura wondered if she and Kiba would get interrupted in the middle of it but those thoughts faded as she fell into a deep restful sleep.

The next morning dawned early for the two teens as they headed to the kitchen for breakfast "Well good morning brats" Tsume greeted as they sat down and let out matching yawns, only to smile in amusement at each other.

"Morning Ma" Kiba returned the good moring greeting before digging into his waffles and bacon with a side of slightly runny egg, Sakura yawned again and he covered his mouth with his hand, Sakura was just way to pretty.

"Good morning Tsume-sama, Hana, Kiba" Sakura yawned out for the third time, despite the passing danger she was still plagued with some nightmares even though she had been getting more sleep for the past couple of days.

Tsume eyed the two teens and gave them a strange look, they were acting weird but that was their prerogative "Do you have any plans today for your day off" she asked after chewing on a piece of her waffle and swallowing it.

"We are going to spend the day in town doing more shopping, Sakura doesn't have very many outfits since she's going to sell her old ones" Kiba admitted and the pinkette blushed it was strange shopping with a boy.

Tsume threw her head back and laughed, when she had told Sakura to change her style of clothes she hadn't meant for the girl to get rid of all of her old clothes but if Sakura wanted to do that then it was just up to her to get more clothes.

Once breakfast was finished Sakura and Kiba left the table and headed to the door, before they could leave though Sakura tapped her outer thigh and her two companions dashed through the room and into her open arms.

"Ok Kiba let's go" Sakura smiled and scratched Lana behind the ear as they walked out of the house and into town to the pet shop that sold all kinds of things, the best part was that it also sold training items.

While Sakura was looking around Kiba snuck over to a shelf and picked up a weird looking item, he had spotted it upon entering the pet shop and was seriously confused as to what it was "Are you interested in buying that milker Kiba" Sakura giggled behind him.

"What is a milker" Kiba turned around item in hand and Sakura burst into soft giggles "What's just so darn funny" he crossed his arms scowling at her in good nature, there was no heat behind his words or scowl.

Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth "Well Kiba a milker is what they use on female canines that have just given birth, they put it over the dogs nipples and press that little button to get the milk to bottle feed the puppies" she explained between her fingers.

Kiba set the milker down, his cheeks flushed a bright red in embarrassment, he couldn't believe he had just touched a girly thing, Kiba grimaced and decided to never go near that shelf again "Did you find what you were looking for" he cleared his throat.

"Yep see" Sakura held up Lena who had a dark green collar fitted around her neck with a dark pink tag and her name engraved in dark green along with a dark red cherry blossom on the back indicating who Lena belonged to.

Kiba scanned the two collars and nodded "Perfect fit though not nearly as pretty as that choker I gave you" he coughed into his hands, it was weird talking about things being cute, pretty, gorgeous, beautiful or adorable.

Sakura blushed a pretty red at the compliment and ran a finger over the soft material of her dark green choker "Can't argue with you there Kiba, where to next the weapons store or clothing store again" she asked as they left the pet shop.

"Hmm weapons then clothing shop" Kiba grabbed Sakura's hand, there was no reason he couldn't pretend that they were on date and Sakura didn't have to know that he was secretly thinking it was though Kiba didn't know that Sakura was doing the same thing.

'Oh my god he's holding my hand like we are a couple' Sakura was panicking in her thoughts as they walked through town to the weapons shop, generating stares and questioning looks, but Sakura ignored it all determined to enjoy herself today.

Kiba was just as nervous about holding Sakura's hand as she was with him holding her hand "So, I think when we go to the clothing store you should get certain colors" he talked to distract himself from thinking to much.

Sakura shook her head as she came out of her thoughts "What colors were you thinking Kiba" she asked walking next to him, the two were unaware of being followed since the ones they were being followed by were to far away to scent.

"Can you believe him, he's stealing Sakura from us" Sasuke scowled angrily and clenched his fist, despite being rejected the other day though he probably deserved it Sasuke was still very much interested in Sakura though not in a romantic way even after his vow.

Naruto rolled his eyes, it was crazy but at least Sasuke had finally pulled his head out of his ass "You sound like a jealous boyfriend Sasuke-teme" he gave Sasuke an exasperated glare when the teen ignored him.

"BUT she was our team mate first and oh, I guess I kind of am acting that way" Sasuke sighed wearily it was so exhausting, usually he was just annoyed by everything and didn't care but he had been letting his emotions out lately.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan is still our team mate even if she's spending an inappropriate amount of time with the Inuzuka" he scowled, Naruto hoped that Sakura didn't get hurt.

In the weapons shop, Sakura found a few bundles of each of the required weapons she needed in dark red for a cheap price of just 100 ryo it was an additional 50 ryo to get the Haruno clan mark engraved on them.

While Sakura was busy buying her new dark red weapons, Kiba slipped away and headed down an aisle filled with all black weapons, weapon, storage and medical pouches along with scrolls for a low price as well, Sakura didn't need to know he was buying them for her.

"Oh so your getting new weapons as well" Sakura noted when Kiba appeared next to her again, it was turning out to be a great day in town, so far no one had bothered them "Oh you never told me what colors I should get" she snapped her fingers in remembrance.

Kiba grinned sheepishly "Whoops, uh all dark silver, orange, white, purple, blue, yellow, brown and grey" he listed "Would you wait outside for me, it's kind of embarrassing but I'm going to get my weapons engraved with a mark" Kiba asked nervously.

"Uh sure Kiba, I'll just be out there" Sakura grabbed her new weapons and scurried from the weapons shop to wait patiently outside, it was no business of hers if Kiba wanted to keep his mark secret for the time being.

In the shop Kiba took a deep breath "Ok on all of these I want the mark Sakura had put on her weapons and my clan symbol, along with a dark red cherry blossom" he explained and handed over all of the things he had picked up.

The stores clerk smiled knowingly "Ah, you have a very pretty girlfriend doing something special for her birthday" he asked while working it was a very easy process to add the marks that Kiba wanted and soon he was finished.

"Well Sakura isn't exactly my girlfriend yet and I plan on gifting her these when we take the chunin exams again and she becomes a chunin" Kiba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and stored everything in a scroll.

The clerk chuckled and added something extra "I've had this in the back for a long time it's a protection ring" he gave it to Kiba "Just put it on the person you want to protect and it will never come off" he instructed.

Kiba stared at the unassuming ring and got a brilliant idea, it could be a promise ring "Thanks" he gave the stores clerk a wave and rushed from the shop "Hey Sakura I'm sorry it took so long" Kiba gave her a smile.

"It's ok Kiba" Sakura turned around, while she had been waiting Sakura had sent Lena and Lana back to the compound "So how come you listed every other color except for black" she had thought about getting all black but Kiba had just said get other colors.

"Oh well, um you see I'm getting you something special that is all black but it's a surprise as to what it is" Kiba didn't want to explain everything just yet since the new chunin exams were probably a long ways off.

Sakura shrugged "Ok I promise not to peek" she stated as they entered the clothing store and split up, Kiba headed around looking for the perfect outfit and Sakura gathering the colors Kiba had listed for her to get.

Kiba was about to give up looking for the perfect outfit to gift to Sakura when he passed by a rack of battle kimono and there it was in all of it's black glory, the best part of the kimono was that it had a black jacket with a real fur hood attached to it.

The second half of the best part was that it came with black mesh and it was all for the price of 250 ryo and so before Sakura came looking for him, Kiba grabbed the battle kimono and all of it's attachments off the rack and hauled to the front of the store.

"Hi, yeah I'd like to buy this but could you keep it a secret" Kiba handed over the kimono and looked from side to side anxiously, Sakura had a habit of sneaking up on him when he least expected it and Kiba didn't want her to see the kimono.

Once again the stores clerk misinterpreted "Is it for your girlfriend if it is, then she's a very lucky girl, I wish I had a boyfriend who would get me a fancy kimono" she sighed and started wrapping it in a box when Kiba stopped her.

"Uh, I'd like to have my clan marks and a white circle and a dark red cherry blossom engraved on it if it's possible and just put it in this scroll" Kiba winked and took off there was no way he was going through the trouble of explaining that Sakura wasn't his girlfriend yet.

Kiba made that distinction firmly in his mind as he went around grabbing other items all in black and adding them to his basket, the main outfit had been bought so it was ok if Sakura saw the other items he got.

Sakura was in the very back of the store looking at the different colored skirts "Hey Kiba did you find what you were looking for" she didn't look up as she grabbed a dark silver and dark purple skirt and added it to her own basket.

"Yep and you'll find out much later what I got you" Kiba grinned secretively as he sneakily grabbed up a soft fur choker in black with two attachments, he knew immediately what he would put on them.

Sakura giggled softly and grabbed a few more skirts in dark blue, yellow, orange, brown, white, and grey, pink, red and green "Alright Kiba I'm finished" she folded the skirts neatly in the basket with the shorts and shirts she had also gotten.

"You go on ahead" Kiba waved her off and she headed to the front of the store alone, it was almost lunch time, when Sakura was out of sight he grabbed up a black skirt and added it with everything else.

Sakura had just finished paying for everything when Kiba appeared and put his own basket on the counter to be checked out, Sakura had already sold all of her old clothes and gotten quite a bit for them 2,000 more ryo "I'll wait outside for you" she smiled and left the shop.

Kiba sighed in relief "I want, my clan marking, a white circle and a dark red cherry blossom engraved on everything" he rushed out not wanting Sakura to feel like he was ignoring her when really it was the other way around.

The pinkette had invaded his very being and Kiba knew that he was hooked on one Sakura Haruno so bad that he could never go back to the way he had been before, it would be physically impossible for Kiba to not worry about Sakura.

Outside the shop, Sakura sighed in frustration, her team mates were loitering around and she could smell them now "Why don't you stop hiding and face me" Sakrua glanced over her shoulder and into stunned onyx eyes.

Sasuke fumbled for a moment "Hey Sakura what are you doing in town, I mean it's a surprise" he straightened his spine and leaned against the brick wall next to Sakura "Maybe we could all get lunch at Ichiraku" Sasuke offered.

Sakura gave Sasuke a pained smile, while she was proud of her team mate for wanting to change she wouldn't ditch Kiba "I'm sorry Sasuke, Naruto, I've already made plans to eat elsewhere with Kiba" Sakura stated firmly.

"Oh well could we join you two, it's not like your on a date right" Naruto cut in, he didn't like this at all, Sakura being alone with Kiba not just in town but at the Inuzuka Compound while he was teaching her how to train Sakura her puppies Kiba had given her.

Sakura pressed her lips together angrily, there went her perfect day with Kiba and the secret date she was on, she sent Kiba a pleading look as he exited the clothing store carrying a single plain scroll in his hand that he quickly stowed away into a pouch.

Kiba inwardly grimaced having heard Naruto's request "If you can keep up with us" he gave Naruto a feral grin one reminiscent of his mother, took Sakura in his arms and took off like a bullet through the village.

"What the hell she didn't even protest" Sasuke ground his teeth together in frustration, he was beyond annoyed, Sakura should be hanging out with him and Naruto so that they could work on their teamwork but no she was always with Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto smacked his forehead feeling exhausted, there was no way they would catch up with Kiba "Just forget it we are going on a week long mission tomorrow with Sakura-chan" he told Sasuke who immediately calmed down.

Across town by the tea shop, Kiba set Sakura on her feet before throwing his head back and laughing loudly like he had seen his mother do on several occasions "Why do I always end up being carried by you" Sakura poked him in the side gently.

"Why are you so light, your to skinny and you need to get some meat on your bones" Kiba teased back lightly shoving Sakura's shoulder with his own as they headed in to order lunch "So what would you like to do after we finish eating" Kiba mumbled around a dango.

Sakura calmly took a sip of her green tea understanding why Kiba liked this place so much "I was thinking I could practice some elemental jutsu's at the training ground here in the village and some other things" she released a breath the tea was just so good.

Kiba gave Sakura a knowing grin "Yeah hey maybe you can shock my sis by learning how to use the medical ninjutsu, you can practice on a fish" he snapped his fingers as he finished off his third stick of dango.

"That's a great idea and I could practice the walking on water technique, Kakashi-sensei already taught us how to tree climb" Sakura's eyes sparkled in glee, there was tons of things she could do to train without training with her companions.

Kiba seeing as they were finished eating paid for their lunch and they headed to the training grounds, that had team 10 training on it "Hey fore... Sakura, Kiba" Ino struggled not to call either teen a mean nickname.

"Hey Ino" Sakura waved and walked over to the water she dipped her finger in and shivered it was chill, Asuma who had been lounging on a tree branch jumped out of the tree to watch Sakura and Kiba closely.

Kiba gave Ino a small grin shocking her as he watched Sakura pull out a dark red kunai and tie dark red ninja wire around it before tossing one of her old shuriken in the water to make a fish jump, Sakura took aim and let her kunai fly and it struck true right in the fishes side.

Ino's jaw dropped in open surprise, when the hell had Sakura been so good at catching fish, Sakura reeled her rather large fish in and then sat down on the river bank, Kiba sat next to her as she pulled out a book.

Shikamaru shook his head, book smarts would only get you so far and went back to training with his shadow jutsu, by the river Sakura formed some hand signs and concentrated to keep the chakra scalpel on just her pointer finger.

Kiba watched with baited breath as Sakura sliced down the fishes side nearly gutting the poor thing "You can do it Sakura just believe you can" he encouraged her for the millionth time that week as she hesitated to form the hand signs to the medical jutsu.

"Thanks Kiba" Sakura flashed him a pretty smile, her cheeks bright red as she went through the hand signs and called healing chakra into her hands, they glowed a brilliant green, so she took a deep breath and pressed her hands to the fish.

After several minutes, Sakura was about to give up when the fishes side started slowly stitching back together, Kiba gave a whoop, sweat beaded on her forehead and dripped down the back of her neck as she worked until Sakura finally pulled away, the fish was completely healed.

Asuma dropped his cigarette, why the hell was Sakura not getting the recognition she needed in her own right the girl was a prodigy being able to use medical ninjutsu on top of the chakra scalpel at her young age of just 12.

And it was painfully obvious that Sakura had just used medical chakra for the very first time, the next time he saw Tsunade, Asuma would talk to the woman about possibly taking Sakura on as an apprentice because the girl could become a force to be reckoned with in the future.

"I can't believe I did it" Sakura was honestly surprised if she could do that, Sakura wondered what else she could do with her chakra there was tons of possibilities to choose from and not enough time to practice them all.

Kiba knowing that Sakura was shocked wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze in silent support "Are you ready to try the walking on water technique, not even Kurenai-sensei has taught us that yet" he asked after a moment.

Sakura let the fish go back in the river "Yeah, I'm more than ready" Sakura was sure that the technique would be easy for her so long as she accounted for every little wave and fish like the books had all said then she wouldn't fall in.

On the other side of the training grounds team 10 had abandoned all training and were watching Kiba and Sakura with rapt attention, Asuma couldn't scold them because he was doing the same thing, Asuma had also heard Kiba's question.

Kiba stood and stepped back to give Sakura some room as she concentrated chakra into the soles of her feet and took a confident step out on the river, Sakura wobbled for a minute before a triumphant smile spread across her lips.

'Unbelievable, I think she might just beat the Uchiha kid as number one genin rookie' Asuma stared in awe and looked at his own genin and one chunin the only one to have been promoted was Shikamaru and sighed.

"Good Job Sakura" Kiba cheered as Sakura hopped lightly on top of the river as she kept her chakra flowing, Sakura was amazing which made Kiba want to give her the ring even more, if people knew how quick a learner she was then Sakura would be targeted and kidnapped.

Sakura blushed a pretty red, like what was becoming the normal for her, she really needed to stop blushing otherwise it would give Kiba the hint that she liked him, Sakura wouldn't be able to take it if he rejected her like Sasuke always had.

"Thanks Kiba, I wish I had trained like this before" Sakura admitted, she could look back on past mistakes now and realize what an idiot she had been, finally Sakura couldn't keep up the flow of chakra anymore and quickly jumped onto land as her chakra flickered out.

Kiba sighed there went Sakura like usual saying things that made her look guilty "All you can do now is look forward to improving even more" he didn't sugar coat his words and Sakura looked up at him understanding clear in her eyes, she knew what Kiba was doing.

"Yeah let's take a break for a few minutes so that I can regain some of my chakra, doing all three of those things in quick succession made me tired" Sakura leaned back only to collide with Kiba's back as he moved to sit behind her so that they were back to back.

Kiba fiddled with the ring in his pocket for a moment "Hey Sakura, let's make a promise to one another" he sighed a moment later "I promise to be here for you always" Kiba held up the dark emerald green ring that had a pink gem as it's center piece.

Sakura fidgeted "And I promise to get stronger so that I can back you up on missions" she rested fully against Kiba's back and murmured those fourteen little words that held so much power in them, it was like something had bound Sakura to her promise.

"Then would you take this ring as a show of that promise and always wear it and never take it off" Kiba presented Sakura with the ring he had been given by the weapons store clerk to give to Sakura and always protect her no matter what.

Sakura smiled fondly and took the ring and slid it onto her right pinky finger "Incidentally I have a ring that matches this one, I got it a long time ago from the weapons store and the ring you just gave me is it's pair" Sakura held out a black ring with a brown gem.

Kiba chuckled "The salesman at the weapons store said that it was a protection ring what did he mean" he asked as he slid the ring onto his right middle finger, Kiba felt it as the ring formed to his finger so that it would never come off again.

"I looked into that, and Kiba it's going to sound weird but these are rings that are used to keep civillian spouses safe but we can use them as well" Sakura started explaining as she wrapped her arms around her knee's and stared out over the river.

"All we have to do is share a little of our chakra in each of the rings and we'll be able to feel each others emotions on a very small scale, like anger or sadness and fear or happiness but it has to be a strong feeling otherwise it won't make it through the ring" Sakura finished.

Kiba was in awe once again, there was no limit to Sakura's knowledge, she wasn't super smart like Shikamaru was but Sakura could memorize a book and recite it back to you for years on end without ever getting it wrong.

A moment later Kiba opened his mouth to ask if Sakura wanted to do that when a loud ow was heard from Choji as the boy bit his tongue, Kiba sulked as Sakura jumped up before he followed her "Are you ok Choji" Sakura peered at the boy in concern.

"I alwight juwt bwit y twongwue" Choji held out his tongue as he explained in a garbled up way what had happened, it had been Asuma-sensei's fault, because the man wouldn't stop talking about how he wanted to see Sakura heal a person and he had accidentally bit down on his tongue.

Kiba knew immediately what Sakura was going to do before she even knew what she was going to do "If you'd like I can try to heal it, that's looks pretty bad Choji" Sakura wrung her hands nervously before going through the hand signs needed for the medical ninjutsu.

Asuma leaned against the tree again acting like he wasn't completely focused on what Sakura was doing as she held up a glowing green hand and proceeded to heal Choji's tongue when the boy nodded his acquiesce.

Choji narrowed his eyes when Sakura pulled away before trying to talk "Thanks Sakura, hey I can talk properly again" he smiled widely at the pinkette who turned shy and scuffed her shoe, but returned his smile with ease.

"Don't mention it Choji" Sakura gave him and the others a wave and headed back to her previously vacated spot, like before Kiba sat behind her so that their backs were pressed together once again.

Alone now as team 10 is dismissed and they all head home Kiba opens his mouth for the second time "Would you like to share chakra with the rings so that if either of us are in danger we can feel it" he swiped his finger through the dirt nervously.

"I would like that" Sakura murmured softly pressing her head into her knee's as she admitted one of her wishes out loud, it was so embarrassing, and so that's what they did "How about we recall something we feel strongly about and see if it works" Sakura suggested afterwards.

Kiba nodded and put his chin on his hand as he tried to think of a feeling to send through the ring, it had to be extremely strong, then Kiba thought of the perfect emotion, the one he had been feeling all week thanks to the girl leaning heavily against his back.

Sakura jumped startled as the strong emotion of concern came through the ring, it saved her from having to send her own emotion because the one Sakura could send through would be extremely embarrassing more so than usual.

"Does it work" Kiba asked when he didn't feel anything, Sakura looked down guiltily "Ah yes it does because I can feel your guilt as if it was my own" he sighed and looked over his shoulder at the suddenly sheepish girl.

They sat there on the training ground for a couple more hours "Let's go back Kiba, I think I had my fill of training for the day anyway" Sakura gracefully jumped to her feet before turning and helping Kiba to his feet.

"Yeah plus dinner should be ready by the time we get back" Kiba dusted off the back of his pants as they headed to the Inuzuka Compound arriving just as Hana set dinner on the table, Sakura and Kiba sat down and dug in.

Tsume sighed, she hated to give Sakura the news "Kakashi was by earlier looking for you Haruno brat, it seems you and your team are going on a week long mission to cloud" Tsume stated bluntly and Sakura nodded not surprised.

"Technically we would be travelling six days out of that week so it's more like one day in the cloud village" Sakura stabbed a green bean with her fork and chewed on it savoring the spicy flavor of the sauce that was on it.

Tsume laughed, Sakura sure was a spirited little girl "Technically you won't be travelling, the Raikage will be summoning you directly into the village, via a scroll Tsunade sent him a few days ago" she pointed out bluntly once again.

Sakura swallowed her current bite before responding with "Oh" she murmured before finishing off her plate "I guess I'll go pack, is Lena and Lana staying here" Sakura was worried, she couldn't take them home because her parents wouldn't watch after the two pups.

"Yes Sakura, your two bonded companions will have to stay here" Hana was the one who answered the pinkettes question, hearing this the two pups who had jumped into Sakura's lap let out matching whines.

Sakura sighed wearily again "You two will survive without me for a week and I expect you to train hard in my absence and I'll do the same" she rubbed their heads as she soothed them that she would be back in no time.

Tsume noticed the rings before Hana did "Hold on aren't those the emotion rings" she narrowed her eyes expecting an explanation from the two teens, Tsume had been looking for those rings everywhere at the weapons store.

"Yes, they are Tsume-sama" Sakura ran a hand through her short pink locks flashing the ring subtly to Hana who smiled in fascination "I gave the one I got at the weapons shop to Kiba and he gave this one to me" she looked down at her companions.

Tsume groaned, there was an aspect about those rings that neither of the teens probably knew about, is that if you made a promise on them to each other and shared chakra in both rings, then you were pretty much as good as engaged.

Kiba saw the look on his mothers face and peered down at the unassuming ring on his finger "What is it Ma, it looks like you've got something to add on to what we already know about the rings" he prodded hoping she would explain.

"One question before I explain" Tsume wanted to know how the two teens felt about each other and if her suspicions were correct then there was nothing she could do, Kiba had already admitted to liking Sakura but Tsume didn't know how Sakura felt about Kiba.

Sakura shrugged and Kiba stared in concern and gave his mother the go ahead with a simple gesture "I already know Kiba's stance on this topic, but I don't know your's Haruno brat, do you like Kiba" Tsume asked bluntly and Sakura jumped back in shock.

Kiba watched Sakura fumble and twiddle her thumbs together as she tried to get out of answering the question his mother had asked, it nearly shattered his hopes when a single ray of hope shined down on him.

"I do, I like Kiba very much but I'm not ready for a relationship yet" Sakura squeezed her hands together tightly, she hadn't expected to have to admit to liking Kiba so soon, Sakura could feel the genuine feelings of Kiba flowing through the ring and she knew he liked her to.

Tsume softened her hardened onyx eyes "I'm not expecting you to jump in bed with each other, I've already given Kiba my blessing to pursue a relationship with you, so did the elders, I'll talk to your parents" she steepled her fingers together staring the pinkette down.

Kiba creased his forehead in confusion what was his mother getting at "Those rings act as a bonding agent, once you've made a promise no matter what it might be, and share chakra to feel each other's emotions, your as good as engaged to one another" Tsume announced.

Sakura's jaw hung open and she dropped her fork in shock, uh oh they were in big trouble, especially her, her parents were going to throw a conniption fit and when she got home in a week they were going to blow up at her and put the blame on her.

Kiba jumped up and followed Sakura as the girl leaped to her feet and ran for the bathroom, to toss her dinner in the waste basket "Sakura are you angry at me" Kiba rubbed her back soothingly as she continued retching in the basket.

Sakura gave him a pained smile and wiped her mouth with a towelette "No, I'm not angry Kiba, it's not your fault or mine, we didn't know but my parents are going to blow a gasket at me and I'll be grounded for months" Sakura's lower lip trembled and tears welled in her eyes.

Tsume catching the tail end of Sakura's answer sighed "Not if I have anything to say about it, they don't need to know about the being engaged bit" she gave Sakura a secretive smile and the girl wiped her eyes dry before the tears could fall.

"Thanks Tsume-sama" Sakura leaned heavily against the wall before turning to rinse her mouth out with some mouth wash "What are you going to tell them if I may ask" she furrowed her brow in confusion when Tsume remained silent for a moment.

"I'll just say that due to unforseen circumstances, you and Kiba exchanged a pair of chakra infused rings and can't take them off no matter what" Tsume finally let out so that Sakura could stop staring at her guiltily.

Kiba shoved his hands into his pocket, despite Sakura saying it wasn't his fault, it was because he had suggested they exchange the rings in the first place, even though Kiba hadn't eaten his fill, he suddenly didn't feel as hungry as before.

"I'm going to head to bed early, so that I can wake up and see Sakura off before she leaves on her mission" Kiba announced and trudged down the hall to his room after bidding his mother and Sakura goodnight.

Tsume watched her son go and knew instinctively that he was the one who started the whole exchange the chakra infused rings and make a promise on them thing "You should go on to bed as well Haruno brat" she nudged Sakura into her room and shut the door for her.

In the room, Lena and Lana curled into their beds and Sakura fell into the bed she had been temporarily using, buried her face in the pillow, and just fell asleep, nevermind she hadn't taken a shower, she would do that in the morning.


	6. Chapter 5

Lena and Lana woke Sakura up the next morning at exactly 5 "Alright I'm up" she sat up when Kiba knocked on the door, he chuckled and moved down the hall, Sakura hopped out of bed and scrambled for the shower.

Ten minutes later Sakura was finished and dressed in all dark grey except for her sandals and jacket, she tied her choker around her neck, then Sakura pulled the jacket on and slid a head band into her hair to keep her hair out of sight.

Kiba flashed Sakura a grin, Tsume and Hana were gone "Good morning Sakura, and don't worry about those two, I'll train them for you while your gone" he started in before giving Sakura a plate of food that he had cooked himself.

"You spoil me Kiba and good morning to you" Sakura dug into the omelette and it melted in her mouth like butter "I have to say this is the most delicious egg I've ever had" she released a sigh, Kiba was a very good cook.

"Nah, just making sure your eating properly, and no more of that diet eating, and thanks it's the least I could do since you'll be leaving on a mission for a week" Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura rolled her eyes in good nature and finished off her omelette "Well, I'm going now" she pushed her chair back and stood on her feet, Kiba could tell Sakura didn't want to go and pulled her into a hug.

"Just take care of yourself out there and train as much as you can out there" Kiba squeezed Sakura tightly and took one last discrete sniff of her cherry blossom scent to recall when he longed to see her again while Sakura was gone.

Sakura sniffled softly and returned Kiba's hug, she could feel his emotions "I promise Kiba" she pulled back a moment later, Sakura took a deep breath and headed for the door "See you in a week, Lena, Lana, Kiba" she waved and disappeared.

Kiba flopped down in a kitchen chair and groaned loudly "Ok, Lena, Lana, Akamaru time to train" he jumped up a second later and headed for the back door to lead the three pups into the back yard to the training course.

At the gates Sakura fidgeted nervously, Tsume had told her that her team would meet her at the gates and then they would be summoned one by one to the Hidden Cloud Village, she forced herself to calm down as a marsh scent filled her nose.

"Morning Sasuke" Sakura greeted without turning around, the teen froze and Sasuke wondered how the heck Sakura had even known he was standing behind her, he had been hiding his chakra so there was no way Sakura could have sensed him.

But he returned the greeting "Morning" Sasuke leaned against the wall as they waited for Naruto, and Kakashi, several minutes passed before the two arrived "Finally, I thought we were going to have to wait all morning" Sasuke scowled.

"Now, now, I had to get this" Kakashi showed off a huge scroll before unravelling it "Ok Sakura-chan, you go first stand on that seal and it will let Lord Raikage know and he'll summon you to his office in the cloud village" he instructed.

Sakura swallowed thickly as nervousness filled her stomach but she stepped on the seal and a second later, Sakura was enveloped in a thick smoke, coughing she waved her hand and found herself in unfamiliar surroundings.

Ay eyed the girl who had appeared as she tensed then visibly forced herself to relax "Move aside brat or you'll get trampled on" he snarled and Sakura pressed herself against the wall completely out of the way.

Darui sighed, boss was always like that with children "Don't be frightened" he gave her a reassuring smile and Sakura just smiled uneasily before breathing in relief as Naruto appeared and she latched onto the boy.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered in confusion as Sakura held his arm tightly, it wasn't painful but she was shaking lightly it was so light that if Sakura hadn't been holding on so tightly then Naruto wouldn't be able to tell in the first place.

Sakura knew she was over reacting, none of these people would hurt her like that guy had but the fact that half of the room was filled with guys with the exception of three girls, Sakura just couldn't prevent herself from trembling a little.

Soon enough, Sasuke and then Kakashi were summoned into the office and Sakura let go of Naruto to take her place next to Sasuke as the Raikage addressed them "Alright listen up you Leaf Village shinobi" he barked.

"We have various jobs that need to be completed before I consider signing a treaty between our villages, I need someone to volunteer to help out with paperwork 50 ryo for every 9 hours the entire week" Ay snapped out.

Kakashi stepped forward to speak up when Sakura beat him to the punch "I'm very good at organizing things Lord Raikage Sir" she bowed low and Ay gave her the job, Kakashi sulked, he had never expected Sakura to volunteer first.

Sakura inwardly pumped her fist in victory, she loved helping out and organizing things were definitely her strong suit, by the end of the week Sakura would have more money saved up than she ever had before.

Her team mates quickly got jobs of their own, Kakashi would be helping out at the academy, while Naruto and Sasuke would be doing labor work, cleaning around the village and things like that now came the hard part being assigned places to sleep.

Due to the hotel being shut down, team seven would be split up and stay in different places with a person of the Raikage's choosing, Kakashi got stuck with Killer Bee, Naruto went with Omoi and Sasuke got sent off with Samui and Atsui.

"And as for you brat, you'll be staying with.." Ay trailed off for a moment and focused on something random "Darui and Cee at their apartment" he finished noting with glee that the girl looked extremely upset at the assigned sleeping quarters.

Back in the Leaf Village, Kiba who had been in deep conversation with his mother cut off and stared down at his emotion ring, Sakura was horribly upset about something and it bothered him that he couldn't do anything.

In the Cloud Village, Sakura trailed after Darui and Cee, sharing a tiny apartment with two guys had not been on her to do list for an entire week and was not happy about the arrangement she found herself in.

Cee warily glanced over his shoulder at the hooded girl, he could see the tension visible in her eyes and her shoulders, Cee grimaced, it was going to be a long week if the girl didn't lose her attitude, she might end up getting knocked around a bit by Ay.

Darui remained silent and opened the door to his and Cee's apartment "Ok so we don't have an extra room so you'll be sleeping on the couch uh..." he trailed off just realizing that neither he or Cee knew the girls name.

Sakura started for a moment "It's Sakura Haruno" she introduced herself, she was being ridiculous, these two guys wouldn't hurt her, so Sakura took a deep breath and sent them a little smile even though she was terrified out of her wits.

"Right Sakura" Darui sighed at least she had lost her attitude somewhat "In thirty minutes you'll head to the Raikage tower and help Mabui out for nine hours from 7 to 4" he gave Sakura the run down for the entire week it was simple instructions that she couldn't mess up.

Sakura nodded "I understand, may I use your bathroom" she fidgeted nervously once again, she couldn't help it after everything she had been through, it also didn't help that Kiba wasn't there with her like he had promised.

Cee pointed silently at the door behind Sakura and the girl scurried off "This is going to be a difficult week, do you think she regrets volunteering to help out with paperwork or is it just us she has a problem with" he muttered softly unaware that Sakura could hear him.

Inside the bathroom, Sakura pressed her face into her hands and cried quietly, she knew that Kiba probably felt her sadness but at that moment Sakura didn't care, it hurt that two guys she had never met before would judge her without asking her what was wrong.

Sakura wiped her eyes harshly and hurriedly put on her dark grey skirt, removed the hood of her jacket from her head and left the bathroom, Darui pressed his lips together, Sakura had been crying he was certain of it.

"Ok so I'm just going to go on back to the tower now" Sakura announced softly not looking at either male, despite being upset about the arrangement, she had memorized the route to the apartment and was confident that she could make it to the tower and back on her own.

Darui opened his mouth but it was to late as Sakura fled from his apartment "I don't know how it's possible Cee, but I think Sakura heard you, man this is so dull" he flopped down in a chair while Cee took the couch.

Mabui looked up as Sakura entered the office "Oh good your here, now we have a lot of files that need to be organized so get to work" she set a pile of folders in front of Sakura and turned back to filling out a report for Ay.

Sakura cracked her knuckles determined to throw herself into work and started sorting through the files to begin alphabetizing them it took Sakura a solid two hours and a lot of desk space but she finally managed to get them all in proper order.

Next Sakura started neatly putting the files back in the proper folders "Mabui-san, I've finished with this set" Sakura called nearly 40 minutes later and the woman looked up in surprise "Yeah, I'm pretty good at this sort of thing" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Mabui sat down six more folders for Sakura to work on before getting back to work herself when a question Mabui wanted to ask the pinkette flew threw her thoughts "Why were you upset about getting assigned to stay with Darui and Cee" she asked.

Sakura froze and almost dropped the pile of paperwork "Uh it's nothing against them it has more to do with them being male, I was attacked not to long ago and almost ended up" Sakura clenched her eyes shut as the memories flooded her mind in a horrifying show.

Mabui softened her eyes "Well if it makes you feel any better Darui and Cee are very kind and they would never touch you like that" she assured Sakura after correctly guessing what Sakura was implying hence the reason why the girl looked like she was about to cry.

"Thanks Mabui-san" Sakura took a deep breath and got back to work and for five solid hours silence reigned in the office only the occassional ruffling of papers were heard by either Sakura or Mabui until finally Sakura's stomach disrupted the peace.

"Come on it is lunch time after all" Mabui stood and led Sakura to the cafeteria so that they could eat before getting back to work, soon 4:00 rolled around and Mabui released Sakura for the day, the girl would get her mission pay at the end of the week.

Sakura with Mabui's wise words engraved in her heart headed back to Darui and Cee's apartment and arrived just as the two were sitting down for dinner "Ah your back, your plate is there" Darui pointed at the counter.

"Thank you Darui-san" Sakura gave him a tiny little nod to show her gratitude before grabbing up the plate of food and sitting down across from the two males "And I'm sorry about earlier you know with the attitude and everything" she apologized.

Cee inwardly smirked so the girl was admitting her mistakes "Good at least you understand that you could get hurt if you had kept displaying that attitude of yours" he didn't sugar coat his words and Sakura flinched.

"Cee, don't say that we were finally having a normal conversation and you go and ruin it" Darui scolded, his friend and team mate was absolutely unbelievable "Sorry about him Sakura-san, he's just a little upset himself" he sighed in exasperation.

Sakura shook off her fear and gave Darui a small smile and started eating, before she had only been pushing the food around on her plate "It's ok" Sakura murmured softly after she finished off her meal and let out a huge yawn.

A grin spread across Darui's lips "Looks like your exhausted after a long day of doing nothing but paper work" he pointed out, maybe this week wouldn't be so drab after all, at least they would have an endless supply of amusement with Sakura around.

"Oh well I must have alphabetized at least forty folders of nothing but paperwork" Sakura let out a weary and tired sigh as her eyes drooped sleepily, all while yawning again, she hadn't thought it possible but she was unbelievably exhausted.

Cee let his jaw drop open in astonishment at the admittance "Why don't you go on to sleep, though can you really sleep with noise" he smirked, it had been a bad call to have Sakura stay with them at this apartment.

Sakura smiled fondly "Trust me, I've been living with a friend for awhile and his family is a little wild and extremely loud especially during the day and sometimes during the night" she let her amusement flow through the emotion ring and got confusion from Kiba in return.

Cee's eye twitched "So it's just us you have a problem with then" he bluntly asked and Sakura gasped in horror, while Darui sent him a little glare to which Cee promptly ignored keeping his eyes focused on Sakura.

"That's not true, I don't have a problem with you, I'm just going through a difficult time, for your information Cee-san I was nearly ra..." Sakura cut off as she backed into a bulky body, glancing over her shoulder she looked up and up to stare into the beady onyx eyes of Ay.

Darui cringed as Sakura let out a screech of fear and ducked for cover behind the couch "What the bloody blazes" Ay asked in confusion, he had gotten word from Mabui that it hadn't been such a good idea to put the little girl with two fully grown men and now he knew why.

Cee pressed his lips together that scream had been filled with nothing but terror, he thought over Sakura's words and paled, she had about to say something that was a woman's worst nightmare, let alone what it meant for a little girl.

Sakura shook horribly behind the couch, it was a safe place, here she could calm herself down, Kiba was sending concern and encouragement through the emotion rings "Sakura-chan" Sakura looked up hearing her sensei's voice.

Kakashi had been called immediately by Ay to get to this address, he had never seen his female student look at him with eyes full of fear "Kakashi-sensei" Sakura murmured in a tiny voice full of shame and he held open his arms for her.

"There, there Sakura-chan, everything is ok, but you need to tell me what's going on or I can't help you" Kakashi ran a soothing hand down her back as Sakura clutched his shirt and didn't let go, she wasn't crying just trembling.

Sakura looked up and into the lone onyx eye of her sensei "No, nothing is ok, I know I should have told you this over a week ago but I couldn't, I didn't know how" Sakura felt nothing but shame for not telling Kakashi what had happened.

"Just tell me now Sakura-chan" Kakashi smiled at her through his mask and crinkled his eye at her before having the girl sit down on the couch and watched Sakura take deep breaths, none of it helping her calm down at all "Start from the beginning" he urged gently.

Sakura swallowed thickly as fear threatened to overwhelm her again "A week ago, Lady Tsunade sent me out of the village to collect herbs for her" she started, her voice trembled as she spoke the four men in the room listening closely.

"That's when he approached me, said that if I gave him information on someone that I wouldn't be hurt, he had silver hair and onyx eyes" Sakura shakily explained her attacker that sounded eerily like Kakashi.

"It wasn't Kabuto Yakushi" Sakura stopped her sensei from asking "He shoved me against a tree and I ran my mouth which was so unusual to myself and he" she tensed at the part she dreaded talking about more than anything.

Kakashi leaned forward and willed Sakura to continue "The guy, he um forced himself on me somewhat, I barely got away thanks to kicking him where it hurts" Sakura finished and Kakashi stared then stared some more before finally Sakura's tale sunk in and he exploded.

"Where is he Sakura-chan" Kakashi drew himself to his full height prepared to charge off and slaughter the man who had dared touch his sole female student, sweet little innocent Sakura who was now no longer innocent but still just as sweet.

"I don't know, two days after escaping, I nearly encountered him at the hospital, but Kiba helped me get away after that I haven't seen him or felt him around it's like he just vanished" Sakura fidgeted and twiddled her thumbs nervously.

Kakashi's blood was boiling, he hadn't thought it possible but he had come to care for his students as if they were his family, Sakura more so than the two boys "No one will touch you here" Kakashi vowed suddenly realizing why Sakura had thrown herself into training.

Sakura wiped her eyes relaxing for the first time "I'm going to get stronger so nothing like that ever happens again" she looked up her emerald green eyes filled with determination, Kiba and his family had started her on the proper path and Sakura would train as hard as she could.

"You know Sakura-chan, I've been wondering about something" Kakashi asked now that everything was finally calming down he could ask his female student why she had changed her clothing style and started wearing darker colors.

Ay sat down, he felt a little guilty this had all happened because he had put the girl with Darui and Cee, though maybe now after everything was said and done the rest of the week would be smooth sailing for them.

"What is it you'd like to ask Kakashi-sensei" Sakura yawned softly, she would get some training in tomorrow, Mabui had said that there wasn't much left to do at the office, since she had gotten through most of the folders and paperwork.

"Why have you been hanging around the Inuzuka's so much lately, and why did you change your style of clothes, and is that a choker" Kakashi pointed out and narrowed his eyes as Sakura tensed once again.

Sakura inwardly panicked, did her sensei know something, she hoped not "Kiba was the one who helped me at the beginning of the week after the attack, and I decided on a change and Kiba gave it to me" she breathed out slowly.

Kakashi crinkled his eye and smiled, Sakura was still hiding something but he would let it go for now "You should get some rest Sakura, tomorrow after we all get finished we are going out training" he patted her on the head and left.

Sakura's lips curved upwards in a smile as she lay back on the couch a few minutes later she was knocked out "Are you two alright with having her still stay here" Ay whispered a second later remembering to be quiet since Sakura was asleep.

Darui and Cee shared a concerned glance "Yea, we're cool, it's not so drab" Darui shrugged and Cee nodded silently in agreement, Ay left and they headed to bed themselves, despite their words both men thought it was going to be an extremely long week.

Sakura jerked awake at five in the morning the next day, her skin was wet with sweat and her heart was beating like a humming bird 'Stupid Nightmares' Sakura scowled deeply heading for the bathroom to take a quick shower and change into her dark purple outfit.

Darui sat up in bed smelling something good, Cee must have woken up early, and wandered into the living room only to get a shock "Sakura-san" Darui blinked and rubbed his eyes, thinking this was just all part of his imagination.

"Good Morning Darui-san, I thought I'd make you guys breakfast as sort of an apology for how I acted yesterday" Sakura greeted before explaining the various types of food, she was going to go out and train for a couple of hours.

Cee entered the room, he had slept terribly as nightmares plagued his mind about what Sakura had been through but apparently the girl was determined to forget she had even talked about what had happened to her.

The trio sat down and ate, when they were finished Sakura gathered up the dishes and thoroughly washed them and then started heading for the door when Cee called out to her "It's only 5:30, you don't have to be there until seven remember" he quirked his eyebrow at her.

"I know Cee-san, I spotted training grounds the other day and thought I would get in an early morning workout" Sakura smiled sheepishly, working out sounded like an excellent way to start off her day and keep her motivated to keep working during the day.

Darui nodded "We'll go with you" he stood and grabbed his sword, Darui didn't want to chance it if something happened to the girl, then the possible treaty between villages would most likely blow up in their faces.

Cee agreed "That's right, you shouldn't be alone so early in the morning" he pointed out and Sakura relaxed further, so she hadn't wanted to go by herself but hadn't wanted to ask if they would tag along with her.

Sakura led the way to the training grounds, sending the feeling of content through her ring to Kiba letting him know she was ok for the time being and not to worry about her, on the training grounds five minutes later, Sakura was at a loss.

Darui sighed and sat down, maybe the girl would ask them to help her train or something as she stood there looking confused, a moment later Sakura shook her head and moved over to the little pond and made a hand sign.

Sakura focused chakra into the soles of her feet, she was going to try a water jutsu out on the water splitting her concentration in half making it more difficult, Cee leaned forward on the bench he had sat down on and watched in curiosity.

"Water Style: Water Shot Gun Jutsu" Sakura rapidly formed hand signs to the new jutsu she had wanted to try out a couple days ago but hadn't, before speaking softly, a bullet of water shot from her fingers and slammed into a training dummy cracking it a little.

Sakura leaned back and did a cartwheel focusing chakra in her hands to keep herself on top of the water, she sighed in relief "Water Style: Water Shuriken Jutsu" she murmured doing another water jutsu, perfect aim coupled with perfect chakra control and she hit the target dead center.

Darui watched Sakura chew on her lip as sweat beaded on her brow, it was awfully difficult for a genin to concentrate staying atop the water and use jutsu at the same time but Sakura was doing both and excelling at it.

Finally Sakura couldn't handle it anymore and leaped from the water, she had just enough chakra to do an earth style jutsu and practice with her scalpel and healing jutsu, she formed even more hand signs and put her hands on the ground pouring her chakra in.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall" Sakura whispered softly and watched as her wall formed, she pumped her fist in victory as it grew five more inches "Cha, eat that it's 10 inches now" Sakura jumped to her feet before grimacing, god how weird could she be.

Cee rolled his eyes, Sakura was a strange girl but so long as she continued to try and make the week easy on them then he could put up with her for six more days, especially, Cee thought if Sakura continued to make them breakfast every morning.

Then Sakura did something amazing, she walked straight up to a dummy log, did the hand signs he was very familiar with and slashed at the log with ease, Darui saw Cee jump up and rush over to Sakura where she paused in her training.

"Where did you learn that jutsu" Cee asked when Sakura was within hearing range, he didn't know that Sakura would have still be able to hear him even if he had just whispered it from his seat on the bench.

Sakura let the scalpel recede from her fingertips "Oh well, Hana taught me that one and I've just been practicing, Hana is an Inuzuka and runs a vet clinic on her clan compound" she explained and looked at her handy work, she wanted to make the Inuzuka's proud.

"Heh, how would you like to learn medical ninjutsu while your here, I'm a qualified medic nin after all" Cee enquired, and Sakura smiled sheepishly "What's the matter don't think your ready to learn such an advanced jutsu" he asked.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head "That's not it Cee-san, see the thing is a couple days ago I taught the healing jutsu to myself, though I've only healed a fish and someones tongue" she snickered in remembrance, poor Choji.

"Show me, I'll even make a little cut on my arm" Cee pulled a kunai from his pouch and thinly sliced his arm, he didn't believe Sakura for a minute that she had already practiced the medical jutsu needed to become a medic nin.

'I guess that's why he smells like an ocean breeze' Sakura grinned engraving Cee's scent into her mind before going through the hand signs needed for the healing jutsu, when Sakura's hands were encased in the green glow she pressed them against Cee's arm.

Darui watched slightly in awe as the cut Cee had made on his arm slowly stitched together, despite being a newbie at healing people Sakura obviously had what it takes to become a medical ninja with her perfect chakra control.

Cee's jaw dropped open "Well I guess you've got that jutsu down to pat how would you like to learn the statis jutsu" he questioned upon realizing that Sakura was the perfect person to teach medical ninjutsu to due to her having perfect chakra control.

"That will have to wait until tomorrow" Darui clapped Cee on the back, it was 10 minutes to seven and Sakura needed to get going, not to mention when she finished her sensei was going to take her out training and most likely treat his team to dinner.

Sakura smiled and took off, she felt safe for the time being so her hood was down, though her choker was tied securely around her neck hiding her cheek marks, Sakura thought it was amazing to become a part of something that only happened once every few decades.

Mabui looked up "Oh Sakura-san, yesterday you finished off all the organizing so Lord Raikage has a new job for you that's as equally as important" she gave the pinkette a slip of paper and turned on her heel.

Sakura looked down and read the paper, and wanted to groan, apparently her new job is to help the Raikage out during the day by bringing anything he asked for, but Sakura took a deep breath and headed down the hall to the man's office.

"There you are brat, I need" Ay immediately started listing off various things and Sakura wrote them all down in a notebook, thankfully she had it on hand otherwise she would never remember everything that he had asked for.

Sakura scanned the list before nodding "I'll be back in a jiffy Lord Raikage Sir" she gave him a low bow and scurried from the office, to get the paperwork he needed then headed down the hall to get a cup of coffee for Ay and so on.

Ay hid a smirk behind his hands as Sakura nudged open his office door 30 minutes later carrying all the thing he had requested neatly in her hands "Not bad brat, but it's only going to get harder from here on out" he smirked.

Sakura smiled ignoring the jab and organized a file that Ay handed her, an hour later Ay sent her scrambling from the room to deliver the paperwork he had finished to Mabui, this continued until lunch time.

Ay looked up when he heard a sound it had sounded awfully like someone's gut rumbling in hunger, then Ay peered around and spotted Sakura and nodded, he wasn't going to say anything if she was hungry then she had to ask first.

Sakura sighed "Lord Raikage Sir, it's lunchtime may I be excused for 15 minutes to go eat" she set a time limit, she knew what he was doing and nodded to herself, Sakura had to take charge of things for her own self.

"Sure brat make it 20 now get out of here" Ay jerked his thumb at the door and Sakura hurried out of his office, a moment later Mabui came in with a knowing smile on her lips "I'm not being to hard on her am I" he asked.

Mabui shook her head "No, in fact I'd say Sakura-san was enjoying helping you, she didn't complain once yesterday about organizing all that paperwork so I doubt she'll complain now" she shrugged and gave Ay his own lunch.

Twenty minutes later Sakura rushed through Ay's office door "What's on the agenda for the rest of the afternoon" she smiled eagerly, Sakura couldn't wait all of this running around was helping her build up her stamina.

"Bring me that blonde brat team mate of yours" Ay sent Sakura off with a new order, the boy had done an excellent job the other day and Ay wanted to congratulate him, fifteen minutes later both teens entered his office again.

Naruto gulped, the Raikage was super scary "Relax Naruto, Lord Raikage isn't going to hurt you" Sakura patted him gently on the back before nudging him forward, then she took a pile of folders into her arms and scurried from the office again.

"The brat's right, blonde brat, I just wanted to thank you on the good job you did yesterday repainting that building all by yourself" Ay snapped, the Leaf Shinobi had been working very hard to convince him to sign a treaty between the villages.

Naruto gave Ay a whiskered smile "I didn't do it all by myself, I had help you know, from my shadow clones" he boasted only to scramble from the office as Ay gave him a glare "See you later Sakura-chan" Naruto rushed passed Sakura as she headed back to the Raikages' office.

Sakura crossed her eyes and shook her head, the rest of the afternoon passed by peacefully after that and finally Ay dismissed her, tomorrow Sakura would be assigned to help out somewhere else despite her good work.

Outside the tower, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto were waiting for her "Come on Haruno" Sasuke was clearly disgruntled about having to wait, and Sakura sent him an exasperated smile, but hurriedly fell into step in between the two boys.

Contrary to his tone of voice Sasuke was worried about his only female team mate, like Naruto was and they had come up with a plan, it was obvious that Kiba and Sakura had a deep connection so both boys were going to keep Sakura happy and content until they went home.

"So today I'll be teaching you each a jutsu" Kakashi had his little genin line up before him and then spilled the news about teaching them about elemental jutsu and then giving them one to practice with after finding out what each of his students elements were.

Sakura sulked, this was so boring, she already had jutsu she could practice with, and Sasuke had fire and lightning but Sakura didn't know what Naruto's elements were or if he just had one, it would be interesting if he had wind natured chakra though.

Naruto blew up a moment later "Well hurry up Kakashi-sensei, I want to find out what kind of chakra nature I have" he frowned deeply at his sensei, the man was being exceptionally slow about teaching them what they needed to know.

Sasuke shook his head, the dope had been displaying a high level of maturity lately but they were all still preteens and genin to top it all off, even though Naruto should have been made a chunin with his win against Neji Hyuga, he hadn't even been selected.

Kakashi eyed all three of his students before pulling out three slips of paper and handed them out, Sakura sighed, Sasuke just scowled and Naruto, he peered at the paper in complete and utter confusion as to what to do with it.

"Alright you three, gather chakra in the slip of paper and it will tell you what your chakra nature is" Kakashi instructed hoping to get them interested in the new training he was going to be giving them, they had been severely unprepared for the chunin exams.

Sakura slumped her shoulders and responded dryly in amusement "Kakashi-sensei, I already know what my chakra natures are, they are earth and water" she sighed in exasperation but demonstrated for Kakashi's sake.

Sasuke inwardly sniggered, Kakashi-sensei obviously wasn't use to being showed up by his students as he also spoke out "And you already know what chakra natures I have, fire and lightning" Sasuke scowled deeply.

"So that just leaves me right, I can't wait to find out what chakra nature I have" Naruto was excited and hurriedly pushed chakra into his slip of paper only to have it promptly tear into little shreds so Naruto looked up hoping someone would explain.

Sakura smiled wryly "You have wind nature chakra Naruto" she patted him on the back proudly, if they combined their jutsu's together they would make for a powerful team in the future, the time for games were over and it was time to get serious.

Kakashi pouted "Aw my cute little genin have their own thoughts now and no longer hang off my every word" he sighed, Sakura giggled, while Naruto and Sasuke sniggered at him "Shall we get to the good part then" Kakashi perked back up realizing that he could still teach them jutsu's.

"Ah so long as it's not water shuriken, water shotgun or earth mud wall" Sakura ticked off her fingers listing the extremely easy jutsu's Kakashi could possibly teach her seeing as she already knew them.

Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh, those Inuzuka's were changing his sweet little Sakura into one of them, then realization dawned on him, Tsume must've invoked the honorary Inuzuka law for Sakura and that's why the pinkette had those two pups.

"Very well then, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu and Earth Style: Rock Staff for Sakura-chan" Kakashi showed Sakura the hand signs to both jutsu's and she went to stand a little ways away from her team mates, Kakashi would talk to her later.

Sasuke crossed his arms impatiently as Kakashi finally turned to him "For Sasuke, Fire Style: Fire Palm Jutsu along with Lightning Style: Electron Jutsu" Kakashi explained and Sasuke memorized the hand signs to the jutsu's.

"And of course for Naruto, Wind Style: Gale Palm Jutsu" Kakashi slowly went through the seals for Naruto's sake until the boy finally memorized them, now that his genin were hard at work, Kakashi pulled out his precious book and jumped into a tree.

Sakura huffed glaring slightly at her sensei, he was always reading that dumb porn book of his, then shook her head throwing herself full heartedly into her training Sakura formed the seals to the rock staff jutsu and molded her chakra carefully.

Naruto glanced over at his team mates and sighed, he was having so much trouble but Sasuke and Sakura were doing just fine "Hey Sakura-chan, Saskue-teme, will you give me some tips" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Kakashi glanced over the edge of his book, with all the changes the team of genin were now working together as they should "Of course Naruto" Sakura dropped her rock staff and moved over to the blonde.

Sasuke sighed and gave up on the fire palm, doing the same "What would you like to know dope" he crossed his arms and glared, though not at Naruto, it wasn't his fault that he didn't understand the concept of jutsu's very well.

"Well, I get the hand signs part, the jutsu just isn't working for me though and I don't really understand what I have to do" Naruto sulked, his blue eyes turning sad, he didn't want to be left behind by his team mates.

Sakura smiled in understanding this time "That's easy Naruto, your jutsu is called the Gale Palm right" she paused and Naruto nodded "You do the hand signs and then thrust your palm out after focusing chakra in it and air will just naturally explode from your hand" she explained.

Sasuke smirked, Sakura was very good at explaining the theory of jutsu application, enough so that even Naruto couldn't screw up "Sakura's right dope" Sasuke shoved his hands deep in his pocket, there was nothing he could add on to Sakura's explanation.

Naruto turned nervously and formed the hand signs to his jutsu before focusing chakra in his hand and thrusting his palm out while saying the jutsu name "Wind Style: Gale Palm Jutsu" he squeezed his eyes shut.

Sakura watched in awe as a burst of skin shredding wind burst from Naruto's open palm and crashed into a tree before going straight through it "You did it Naruto" Sakura clapped her hands proudly and pulled the boy into a hug.

Kakashi peered over the edge of his book for the second time, once upon a time his little genin had come to him for instruction, but now they only relied on each other, it hurt that the preteens were growing up but that was a part of life.

Sasuke smirked and patted Naruto on the back "Dope" he said proudly and Naruto popped his eyes open only to stare in shock "Just keep practicing like that and you'll have it in no time" Sasuke turned back to his own practicing.

"Good job" Sakura squeezed Naruto one last time before going back to her previous spot and trying the water dragon jutsu this time, until finally after two hours Kakashi put away his book and dropped out of the tree he had been resting in.

"Alright you three, you are all dismissed, we'll meet here everyday for the rest of the week after we get done working" Kakashi let them go and they scurried off after giving him a wave, they hadn't even thanked him for teaching them the jutsu's.

Sakura rushed back to Darui's and Cee's apartment, making it there in record time only to find the door locked so Sakura knocked on it hoping that the two hadn't already gone to bed, it opened a moment later to reveal a surprised Cee.

"Your late, Lord Raikage released you over two hours ago" Cee scolded but stood to the side to let Sakura in, he had completely forgotten about the training session her sensei had mentioned, so Cee had been distraught with worry for those two hours.

Darui shook his head, that was the friend he remembered, here comes mother hen Cee, Sakura crossed her eyes in confusion "Uh Cee-san, did you forget that my sensei set up a training session" she asked and stared at the blonde.

"Oh I guess I sort of did" Cee cleared his throat sheepishly "Enough about that I have some news for you" he directed Sakura over to the table so that she could eat while he talked, Cee had convinced the Raikage to let him take Sakura under his wing so to speak.

Darui grinned, he couldn't wait to see the pinkette's reaction to what Cee had to say "What kind of news Cee-san" Sakura scooped up a small bite of peas and chewed slowly while waiting for Cee to answer her question.

"I convinced Lord Raikage to let me have you for the rest of the week, I'll train you in medical ninjutsu and you'll be working at the hospital with me for a much higher pay though shorter hours" Cee let out and Sakura dropped her fork.

Darui covered his ears as Sakura let out an ear splitting screech of joy "Really Cee-san, that will help me a lot, see Hana wants me to help her out at the vet clinic and if I get a head start on my medical training then she'll see I'm truly doing my hardest" Sakura responded positively.

'Of course it would to better herself and get a head start' Darui thought with a soft chuckle "Now, now eat your food it's not good if you get to excited you might hurt yourself" he teased and Sakura blushed a bright red in embarrassment.

The minutes Sakura finished her food is when things went downhill, Kakashi poofed into the small apartment just as she climbed onto the couch and threw a cover over her lower half to go to sleep "Kakashi-sensei what's wrong" Sakura asked the man looked abnormally serious.

Kakashi eyed the choker his female student was wearing and noticed the charm, he reached out and grasped it in his hand feeling the mild genjutsu on it "Sakura-chan, I meant to talk to you about this earlier but I forgot" he smiled at her through his mask.

Sakura tensed the tone of voice her sensei had just used meant that he was upset with her about something, Darui and Cee seeing this paused in the door way of their individual rooms and listened in.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei" Sakura steeled her nerves and asked Kakashi bravely what he was talking about, he still had a hold of her charm, she flinched as he sent her a tiny little glare of disappointment.

Kakashi sighed there was no beating around the bush "I mean when were you going to tell me about this" he reached around Sakura's neck and untied the choker, Sakura went pale as her red cheek marks were revealed.

Sakura sat there frozen on the couch, she didn't know what to do, she had never let on or even hinted at this, Tsume was going to revoke the promise and Kiba would lose his position as future head of the clan and it was all her fault.

"What a naughty girl you've been hiding things like this from me, and using the Inuzuka Clan I'm very disappointed in you Sakura" Kakashi tossed the choker down in the pinkettes lap and sent her a cold glare, there would be consequences to Sakura's actions when they would return.

Sakura choked on a gasp as Kakashi left, it wasn't supposed to have turned out like this, her eyes brimmed with tears and spilled out onto her cheeks as Sakura silently cried, Darui and Cee shared a concerned look before speaking up softly.

"Hey Sakura-san, if you'd like I can lend you my bed for the night, I have a mission early in the morning anyway so I'll take the couch" Darui murmured across the room feeling bad for the girl, he felt that Sakura's sensei had unfairly punished her.

Sakura turned her head slowly and stared at Darui, her emerald eyes that usually held so much life in them were now dull, as if all the life had been sucked out of Sakura "No that's ok Darui-san" she responded emotionlessly, Sakura felt numb.

Cee winced, there went a peaceful nights sleep, poor Sakura it looked like she was utterly devastated "You go on to bed Darui, I'll see if I can't get her to talk to me" he urged Darui off into his room, the dark skinned man needed his sleep after all.

"Don't worry about me Cee-san, you need some sleep as well" Sakura didn't look his way as she spoke in that same emotionless tone of voice, instead she stared at the choker Kakashi had cruelly removed from her neck.

Cee pressed his lips together "I wouldn't be able to sleep worrying about you Sakura-san, tell me why are you so upset is it what your sensei said" he prodded gently, Cee lifted Sakura's feet and sat down on the couch next to her before settling her feet in his lap.

"It's Tsume-sama, Kiba and Hana, I'm upset about, when I was attacked it was Kiba who offered me my salvation so to speak" Sakura ran a finger down the soft material of the choker, Kiba had gifted to her to hide her cheek marks.

Cee opened his mouth to ask but Sakura continued "Tsume-sama invoked the law to make me an honorary Inuzuka, but only on the condition that I not tell anyone unless she gave me express permission to" she cried silently into her eyes and Cee narrowed his eyes in concern.

"Technically it was your sensei who is at fault Sakura-san, we wouldn't know unless he hadn't of said something" Cee pointed out hoping to make the girl feel better but all it did was make her cry harder and her shoulders shook with the silent sobs.

"Still, the Inuzuka Clan elders are going to pin all the blame on me and strip Kiba of his title as future clan head, Tsume-sama will be scorned and Hana will lose the vet clinic" Sakura let out a heart wrenching cry drawing Darui from his room.

Darui's heart squeezed painfully hearing Sakura's words, the girl wasn't worried for herself just for the family who had taken her under their wings so to speak "One thing Sakura, are you using the Inuzuka Clan like your sensei accused you of doing" Darui asked softly sitting in a chair.

Sakura looked up then her eyes filled with so much sadness "No, I would never do something like that to them" she stated in the smallest voice she could muster at the moment "Not when they've given me so much of myself back" Sakura shook as more tears fell.

Back in the Leaf Village, Kiba sat up in bed with a hiss of pain and clenched his hand that held the emotion ring on it as the strongest emotion he had ever felt came through it, overwhelming despair and sadness seared straight through Kiba's soul like a knife.

Kiba leaped from his bed, Sakura was horribly upset more so than he had ever felt before "Ma, something's wrong with Sakura" Kiba pounded on his mothers bedroom door and it slid open with a bang, Tsume appeared and glared down at her son who refused to back down.

"What the hell is so important that you had to wake me up just after I went to sleep brat" Tsume snapped, a snarl on her lips, then she thought over Kiba's words "Ok tell me exactly what is going on" she prodded when Kiba remained silent.

Kiba took a deep breath "I was almost asleep when the emotion ring flared up like usual whenever Sakura feels a strong emotion but this one was way worse than I ever felt" Kiba rushed out not telling Tsume the most important thing yet.

Tsume clenched her jaw in irritation "Well brat what was the emotion that had you waking me up in the middle of the damn night" she glared down at her son for the second time within five minutes and hoped he spoke up soon.

"Overwhelming despair and sadness, it burned right into my soul, I think something is wrong with Sakura" Kiba grimaced gripping his hand tightly as the same feeling as before came through and he doubled over in agony.

Hana hearing the commotion opened her door and peeked out into the hall way just as her brother collapsed on the floor "Otouto" Hana shouted in concern as the boy blacked out due to an unknown ailment.

Tsume stared down in horror what had happened "Hana get your brother and lets go visit Tsunade, it looks like we are going to make a visit to the cloud village" she barked out and headed back into her room to pack.

Explaining what was going on to a drunk Tsunade was not easy, but the trio of Inuzuka's finally got permission to go to the Cloud Village via summoning scroll, twenty five minutes later they arrived in Ay's office and all hell broke loose.

Ay jumped to his feet and geared up for a fight "Relax Lord Raikage, we are here looking for a brat named Sakura do you know her, my name is Tsume Inuzuka and these are my children" Tsume put a stop to the threatening glare immediately.

"Oh your here looking for the pink brat that's good with her hands, Mabui take them to Darui's and Cee's apartment" Ay nodded in understanding before barking out an order and soon the trio of Inuzuka's were on their way to the little apartment.

Cee opened his mouth to speak again when Sakura went impossibly still and that's when she started crying loudly, sobs filled the room and Cee creased his forehead, wasn't there anything he could to help the girl see it wasn't her fault.

Darui looked up as someone knocked on the door, Sakura lowered her head in shame as he stood and went to open the door to reveal three people "Hello are you lost, can I help you with something" he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah that's right you can let us in to see the Haruno brat over there" Tsume pointed at Sakura, who didn't even look up upon hearing her voice, she had hoped that Sakura would be happy to see her, Hana or even Kiba but the girl remained silent.

Darui glanced over his shoulder at the pinkette and grimaced "I don't think she's up to visitors right now" he shook his head Sakura didn't need whatever crap these people were about to put on her little shoulders.

Sakura pressed her face into her hands "It's ok Darui-san, that's Tsume-sama" she smiled bitterly it was time to face the music so to speak her dreams were about to be crushed with a steel claw by the people she had come to care for so much in such a short amount of time.

Kiba spotted the problem right away as Darui, Sakura had called him, let them into the apartment, Tsume did as well and she clicked her tongue in disappointment "I can't believe you broke your promise" she shook her head sadly well that was it no more training for Sakura.

"Hey it wasn't her fault" Cee jumped to Sakura's defense "It was that damn sensei's of hers that revealed the secret don't blame her" he spat, Cee hated it when people were wrongly accused of something that weren't their fault.

Tsume looked taken aback and so did Hana "Are you saying Kakashi did this and put Sakura in the current state she's in" she seethed and Cee nodded, Hana grabbed her brother and leaped across the room just as Tsume exploded in fury.

"WHY THAT LITTLE HATAKE BASTARD" Tsume snarled and bared her teeth, she was going to use the man as a scratching post to sharpen her claws on when she got her hands on him, Tsume sighed a moment later when Sakura flinched in response.

Kiba bit the inside of his cheek harshly tasting blood, he was just as furious as his mother but he carefully kept that emotion from being sent through the ring "Sakura" Kiba whispered just wishing he could reach out and pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Kiba" Sakura sniffled softly looking at Kiba with bloodshot eyes that were filled with nothing but shame, sadness and despair, she didn't deserve the friendship Kiba and her had forged over the last week.

Tsume ran a hand through her brown spiky hair in agitation "Haruno brat, I'm coming over there" she stalked across the room despite her actions her words were unbelievably kind, right now Sakura needed to be treated gently, then Tsume would seek out Kakashi and rip him a new one.

Sakura tensed as Tsume sat down next to her "I understand if you want to quit training me" she twiddled her thumbs nervously and chewed on her lip until it was raw and throbbing, it was a temporary distraction though.

"Nonsense Sakura, actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that, people were going to figure out sooner or later and they were already getting suspicious" Tsume paused thinking of the right way to tell Sakura the news.

Sakura lowered her head, she couldn't keep a secret even if it was to save her life "And I was considering just letting you tell people about being trained in the Inuzuka clan jutsu so you don't have to hold yourself back" Tsume finished and Sakura flung her head up in shock.

"Ah finally got you to look at me Haruno brat" Tsume teased lightly not wanting Sakura to break down in tears again, the girl already looked like she was exhausted down to her very soul which wasn't good if Sakura was going to stay here for another five days.

Sakura wiped her eyes that were filled with a renewed hope, Darui and Cee let out a sigh of relief and slipped off to their rooms they had no business interfering in the conversation now, though they were both glad Sakura wasn't crying anymore.

Kiba cut in "Look who I brought" he held up Lena, Lana and a scroll that held their things in it, the two pups whined and whimpered knowing instinctively that their partner was hurting, they both jumped from Kiba's arms and into Sakura's lap.

"Oh I'm sorry" Sakura rubbed their furry heads as they gave her little licks, as her body relaxed her eyes drooped in exhaustion, it was much worse than the night before, seeing this Tsume moved off the couch and Sakura laid down falling into a fitful sleep once again.

Tsume gestured over to the corner of the kitchen "Hana, Kiba stay here I'm going to go see a little scarecrow" she ordered, Tsume's lips curled up in a frightening snarl that had her childrens hair standing on end as she stalked from the apartment.

Hana sighed and glanced at Sakura "Well Kiba looks like you get to brag to people about Sakura and her training now" she sat down in a chair while Kiba took the floor by the couch, her brother was going to go out of his way to make sure Sakura never got hurt again.

"That's up to her to brag, my job is to make sure she's happy and to always be there for her, that's my promise to her" Kiba looked side ways at Sakura as he spoke, Kiba was just as furious as his mother and possibly Hana if the way her shoulders were tensed was any indication.

Hana smiled fondly, it looked like she and their mother didn't have to worry about the two preteens they had themselves figured out, Sakura and Kiba's relationship bond was going to be strong and that's all that mattered.

"Get some rest otouto, Ma will probably be back after a long while" Hana yawned and pulled out a pillow and a blanket, curled up in the chair and fell asleep, it was difficult because she usually had her triplet ninken sharing the bed with her.

Kiba sighed and carefully reached up to grab hold of Sakura's hand it didn't take him long after that to fall asleep, being in contact with Sakura for the first time in two whole days was a relief to his heart and now Kiba knew that she couldn't be left on her own anymore.

With Tsume, the woman stalked down the streets of the cloud village, people who saw her jumped out of her way at the sneer on her face and the heavy aura of rage that followed her every step.

'Hatake you are going to wish you were never born' Tsume seethed in her thoughts flexing her claws, she couldn't wait to tear into him and make the man scream and beg and cry, like he had made the Haruno brat cry.

Ay opened the door to his house when he felt an angry and agitated chakra headed his way and spotted the woman who had appeared in his office, Tsume Inuzuka, storming down the streets of his village looking like she was ready to murder someone.

"Hold it right there" Ay ordered stopping the woman from barging into his home "I want to know exactly what the hell is going on" he ordered though even Ay backed up when Tsume let an impressive snarl appear on her lips.

"Where Is Kakashi Hatake, that bastard caused the Haruno brat to cry and I'm going to rip him a new asshole" Tsume sneered and put a hand on her hip angrily, it would be so much better if Kuromaru was here, the old canine had taken a liking to Sakura after all.

Ay sighed that girl had cried again though not by anything his men had done "He's in there pretty sure Hatake's still awake though" he subtly moved to the side as Tsume stalked passed him that angry chakra spiking as she opened the door to his assigned room.

Kakashi looked up as his door clicked shut and looked straight into the eyes of Tsume Inuzuka "Tsume-sama, there is something I'd like to t..." his words were cut off as the woman gave him a sneer and grabbed hold of his shirt.

"If I Ever Find Out That You Made The Haruno Brat Cry Again, I Will Have Her Removed From Your Team and I will give her somewhere she is safe from idiotic men like you" Tsume snarled and Kakashi's skin paled.

"You hurt her Hatake because of something I asked her to hide and don't try to deny it those two men jumped to her defense, I can't believe you would be so foolish as to accuse Haruno brat about using us" Tsume spat the words out venomously.

"That girl didn't need your crap put on her shoulders, and I expect you to apologize to her in the morning, That's If She Forgives You and you better feel extremely lucky if she does" Tsume finished and reared back her fist.

Kakashi's onyx eye widened just as Tsume punched him straight in the jaw, it cracked and he let out a groan of pain, he hadn't thought the Inuzuka was so protective over Sakura, Kakashi finally realized what a big mistake he had made.

"I'm warning you Hatake and you better watch your back, Kiba is viciously protective over her more so than myself" Tsume leaned back hissed before leaving the man alone and headed back to the apartment.

When Tsume slipped through the door locking it behind her, she turned and spotted her children, Hana was sleeping in a chair, while Kiba was on the floor pressed against the couch holding Sakura's hand, Tsume's eyes narrowed in fondness.

"Sleep tight" Tsume murmured into the quiet room and flopped down in the extra chair falling into a deep sleep, at 4 in the morning Darui trudged from his room with a yawn before pausing since the first night Sakura hadn't slept very well but now she looked peaceful as she slept.

Not wanting to wake the people sleeping in his living room, Darui quietly grabbed up his pack and slipped from the apartment through the window and headed down the streets to the gates to start his mission.

A couple hours later Sakura woke to the smell of food, Lena and Lana licked her face happily and she let out a tiny giggle "Good Morning Sakura" Cee called out when the pinkette sat up only to jump in surprise.

"Morning Cee-san, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep so late" Sakura apologized immediately upon spotting the clock that read 7:00, she was usually awake by 5:00 but after last night Sakura was way more exhausted than usual.

Cee let a wry smile spread across his lips "Don't worry about it so much, though I do suggest if your going to keep your companions here that you let them out to use the bathroom" he pointed at the door as he spoke.

Sakura glanced down at her hand that Kiba was still clutching onto even in his sleep, carefully so as not to wake the boy, Sakura gently removed Kiba's fingers and set his hand down before leaping from the couch in a burst of speed.

Cee watched Sakura silently tap her outer thigh and the two pups jumped over Kiba and landed silently on the carpet which dulled the sounds they made, then Sakura led the two pups to the door and headed out to let them use the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Sakura returned "I promise they are really well behaved, I've been teaching them" she assured Cee as she sat down at the kitchen table, Sakura fell silent after that only looking up when a chair moved "Good Morning Kiba" she smiled happily.

"Hey don't forget us Haruno brat" Tsume huffed in amusement taking a seat at the table as well, she and Hana were going to go back to the Leaf Village but Kiba was going to remain here with Sakura it was to assure her that the pinkette would be alright.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Good Morning Tsume-sama, Hana" she greeted happily feeling relieved for the time being, this proved that Sakura was still going to be trained in the Inuzuka clan jutsu.

Cee set a plate of food in front of the four people sitting at the kitchen table before taking his own place "So in an hour we'll head out to start work" he stated taking a bite of food and Sakura nodded in acquiesce.

"Hana and I are going back to the village" Tsume stared down her son, he would just have to live without Akamaru for the rest of the week, plus Kiba could help Sakura train with her companions to catch up on what she had missed.

Kiba sighed in relief, his Ma was going to let him stay here with Sakura "I'll make sure to work hard while I'm here" he vowed and Sakura let a smile curve her lips upwards "What did I say something funny" Kiba huffed in exasperation.

Cee chuckled silently it was nice seeing Sakura smiling again, he hadn't been sure she would after last night "It's nothing Kiba" Sakura pressed her lips together as laughter threatened to consume her, she had missed this and Sakura had only just realized she had in the first place.

Tsume rolled her eyes while Hana just smiled in amusement "See you at the end of the week Sakura" she gave the girl a little hug and followed after her mother, soon they were well on their way back to the Leaf Village.

The minute the two were gone Kiba pulled Sakura into a hug himself "I swear if your sensei ever does that to you again, it won't be my Ma, he's gonna face, it's gonna be me" he swore vehemently pressing his nose to Sakura's hair and inhaling deeply.

Sakura blushed a brilliant red, this hug had so much more feeling to it unlike the last one she and Kiba had shared, it made Sakura feel better than she had in two days "Oh, Cee-san what is Kiba going to do during the day" she blinked in realization.

Cee rubbed the back of his head "I suppose he can accompany us to the hospital and help out a little bit here and there" he suggested, Kiba nodded, he had some experience so at least he wouldn't be useless to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Kakashi appeared in the apartment, Sakura's heart skipped a beat in fear, Lena and Lana growled threatening sensing their partners inner turmoil, Kakashi backed up not having expected the glare Kiba threw at him.

Cee took a step forward, the preteen boy wasn't the only who was pissed at the man, he was as well "What are you doing here" Cee crossed his arms and hid Sakura from view it was way to early for something else to go wrong.

"Now, now, Tsume-sama told me to come apologize it looks like your in the clear Sakura-chan, I sincerely apologize for making a wrongful accusation" Kakashi raised his hands in the universal I'm harmless gesture while saying sorry to his female student.

Sakura crossed her arms angrily, she wasn't ready to forgive her sensei just yet, and turned away from Kakashi, ignoring him for the time being "I'm ready whenever you are Cee-san" Sakura tapped her leg and her companions fell in line.

Kiba inwardly sniggered, Sakura was going to give her sensei hell, she wouldn't disobey his orders oh no, but she would ignore him and any further apologies until she was ready to forgive him and that right there is one of the reasons Kiba liked Sakura so much.

Kakashi's eye twitched, he had apologized so he didn't understand why Sakura was still angry with him "You can't ignore me forever Sakura-chan" Kakashi spoke as Cee led the way to the door, the two preteens and the two companions following him.

Sakura huffed in irritation and sent her sensei a little glare, she was so sick of everything at the moment, Kakashi looked taken a back and Sakura left the apartment as Cee led, her, Kiba, Lena and Lana to the hospital.

"Pay back is a bitch isn't it" Ay appeared as Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and sulked "Ah don't deny you don't deserve being treated like that" he smirked when the man hunched his shoulders.

Half way to the hospital Kiba let out a howl of laughter "That was just to funny Sakura, I can't believe you actually ignored him like that" he slapped his knee and bent over dying with amusement, Kakashi had so deserved the glare Sakura had sent him.

Cee glanced over his shoulder at the two preteens and let a smile of amusement spread across his lips it had been funny to watch Sakura rebuke her sensei "You better believe it Kiba, because until he apologizes properly, I'm not going to forgive him this time" she scowled deeply.

Sasuke who had been walking by dropped his empty bucket "Sakura what the hell are those on your cheeks" he pointed at the red marks and pressed his hands to his face in horror, Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"I'll explain later for now Sasuke just keep up the good work" Sakura creased her forehead as her eyes glittered with repressed sadness, she gave a weary smile and trudged after Cee, put perked up as they finally entered the hospital.

Sasuke stood frozen in the middle of the street, Sakura had looked so upset, so he shook his head grabbed up the bucket and threw himself into the work the Raikage had assigned to him, despite Sasuke's worry for Sakura.

"Alright everyone, Sakura-san here is an aspiring medic nin so treat her kindly" Cee stated bluntly, he wanted to make sure Sakura had a nice time here so that she would want to come back and visit someday.

Sakura smiled shyly scuffing her shoe lightly on the floor as she gave the hospital staff a tiny smile and a wave, some of the nurses smiled sweetly at the adorable little pink haired girl and quickly brought her into the fold.

"And you Kiba-san will be helping out in the pediatrics ward, wrapping bandages and changing sheets if that's alright with you" Cee led Kiba down the hall after the boy nodded "Here you go, surely you can handle yourself for a couple of hours" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah go on ahead Cee-san, I'll be fine I help out at my sisters vet clinic all the time wrapping bandages are easy" Kiba waved the blonde off and started helping out a little boy who had scraped up his arm pretty badly.

Cee hurried back into the lobby of the hospital where he found Sakura surrounded by the women nurses "If your ready Sakura-san" he called and Sakura peeked around one of the women, who awed as she scurried over to him.

"I am so what are you going to teach me first" Sakura stood straight and proper before following after Cee when he gestured for her to do so, he led her down the halls to the civilian ward, Cee figured he should start her off easy.

"Ok Sakura-san, these people have small scrapes and wounds, your job for now is to help them, and write down their problems and figure out what needs to be done on them" Cee set her before the first who was a young civilian teen.

Sakura smiled nervously before pulling out her notebook "Ok so what seems to be the problem today" she straightened her spine and adopted a serious expression, it semi intimidated the older boy who stuttered out what was wrong.

"I have a shoulder pain, not sure if I sprained it or if it's out of place" Kengo explained and watched the girl who was younger than him scribble down on a pad of paper before tapping her lip in contemplation.

Sakura set her things to the side "I'll check that out for you" she gestured for him to turn and she performed the statis jutsu on him under Cee's careful gaze "Oh well you have some inflammation, so use an icepack a couple hours a day for three days" Sakura ordered gently.

Cee nodded there wasn't much Sakura could do right now since healing inflammation was way to advanced but she had surprised him as Sakura worked her way through all the civilians in record time, her sweet yet nervous smile and young face made for smooth sailing.

"Did I do ok Cee-san" Sakura ran a shaky hand through her hair as she turned to face the blonde, she hoped that he would give her something more challenging now since Sakura had just proved that she had what it takes to be a medic.

Cee hummed softly "Very well then, lets see how good you are with kids, your friend needs to be checked on anyway" he turned on his heel and headed down the hall to the pediatric ward with Sakura hot on his trail.

Kiba looked up from helping a little girl with her broken arm "Sakura, Cee-san" he nodded then tied the arm in a sling "Now no more climbing tree's for a long while" Kiba scolded lightly and presented the girl with a sugar free sucker.

"Thank you Kiba-kun" the little girl sniffed and took hold of her fathers hand and left the hospital, Kiba turned and rolled his eyes upon noticing the look of amusement in Sakura's eyes, he shrugged there was nothing he could do.

Sakura pressed her hand over her mouth, that had just been so cute "Alright you two there are only three more hours left so get to work" Cee ordered kindly before leaving the preteens alone, he had work to do as well.

Kiba grinned "Come on Sakura, you can help with the healing bit and I can do the bandage part" he tugged on her hand as they headed to the next room, this one held a little boy who whimpered in fright.

Kiba winced but Sakura smiled soothingly "No, no it's ok little boy we aren't going to hurt you, won't you tell me what's wrong" she relaxed which caused the child to relax as well, Kiba chuckled softly there went Sakura with her soothing aura.

The little boy cried softly "I got an owie on my knee and a piece of wood got stuck in it" he pointed at his really bloody knee and Sakura's jaw dropped in horror, Kiba shook his head little kids were impossible.

"Well sweetie if you let my friend here get that piece of wood out of your knee I can heal that for you" Sakura smiled sweetly at the little boy who let out another cry but he nodded bravely, Kiba moved over to him with tweezers.

Kiba gulped and slowly removed the wood from the boys knee as he clutched onto Sakura's hand tightly "There you go it's out such a big brave man you are" Kiba ruffled the boys hair as Sakura called healing chakra into her hands and healed the kids knee.

"Wow pretty onee-chan it doesn't hurt anymore" the little boy poked his knee in awe before turning unbelievably red "Hey pretty onee-chan can I kiss your cheek" he asked shyly, Sakura smiled kindly before nodding.

"Uh huh you sure can" Sakura leaned down and turned her head to the side and really super quick the little boy pecked her on the cheek "What a handsome little cutie" Sakura lightly pinched his cheeks causing the little boy to squeal in joy.

The little boys parents smiled at each other before sending Sakura a happy smile, their son had always hated going to the hospital, but now after meeting the pinkette they were sure that the boy would want to come back and visit her until they spotted her headband.

Soon the three hours that were left passed by quickly, Kiba watched Sakura work on each of the kids with tender and gentle hands a sweet smile on her lips to calm them down, it was amazing what the pinkette could do.

Cee arrived in the pediatrics ward, he had been getting reviews all day about the nice pink haired girl in the children section of the hospital, all of them said the same thing that they were happy that the hospital had such a sweet and caring medic.

"Oh Cee-san, Sakura's just finishing up with the last one" Kiba noticed him leaning against the doorframe before looking back at Sakura as she gave the little girl a shot in the arm before giving her a tight hug for being so brave.

The little girl beamed at Sakura "It didn't hurt very much like you said it would pretty onee-chan" she returned the hug and got a sucker from Kiba before latching onto her fathers hand and they left the hospital together.

"Well I seriously underestimated you Sakura-san, looks like we found where your talents excel" Cee smiled in amusement, Sakura swung around with a sheepish smile on her lips "Nevermind that it's time to go" he told the two preteens.

Sakura glanced at the clock, Cee hadn't lied about the hours being shortened "Ah" she said wisely and Kiba sniggered at her "Hush you" Sakura huffed but she couldn't deny that she was happy about the compliment from Cee.

Kiba walked with his hands behind his head as they left the hospital "So what are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon" he asked as they headed down the streets to the apartment, Kiba hoped they didn't have to stay cooped up for the rest of the day.

"Oh if you two would like you can go into the village and see the sights or buy some souvenirs and then have lunch" Cee suggested, he had so much paperwork it was unbelievable, with the amount of patients the hospital had, had that day after all.

Sakura smiled happily "Let's go Kiba, I know my way around the Cloud Village a little bit so long as we stay on the main street" this time Sakura was the one who grabbed Kiba by the hand and pulled him from the apartment as she spoke.

"Why don't we eat lunch first then buy a couple of souvenirs and afterwards we can see some attractions" Kiba organized their day so that they would have time to do everything, plus it was just like another date, hopefully Sakura's team mates wouldn't bother them again.

Sakura's green eyes lit up before nodding "Sounds perfect if I remember correctly there's a tea and dango shop around here" she smiled teasingly knowing that Kiba had a liking for green tea and those sweet dumplings.

Kiba swallowed as his eyes scanned around looking for the shop and finally spotting it behind a souvenir shop, the restaurant was different as they got seated and were given a plate of garlic cheese bread to start them off.

Sakura immediately grabbed for one and cringed at the loud crunch, Kiba snorted softly "So I've been thinking" he started nervously and reached across the table to grab her hand, Sakura's heart skipped a beat and her face flushed a bright red.

"Since we are practically engaged already and I'm not saying jump straight into a relationship, can we hold hands and call this a date, I'll even pay like a proper guy should" Kiba rushed out and Sakura took her turn to laugh softly.

Sakura sighed in relief "Of course we can hold hands Kiba and yes we can call it a date and you can pay if you want to" she squeezed Kiba's hand as she relented to his three requests, its not like they didn't hold hands already after all.

Soon their tea and dango came, and the two teens ate quietly though they never released each others hand, when they were touching it was like they were filled with a peace that had never been there before.

When they were finished Kiba paid the bill then he and Sakura left the shop hand in hand "Where to my fair lady" Kiba gave a showy bow and Sakura giggled "This lowly court jester is at your beck and call" Kiba wiggled his eyebrows and Sakura burst into laughter.

"Too funny gut is going to burst" Sakura held her stomach as she practically died with laughter ten minutes later she finally calmed down "And how about to that souvenir shop" Sakura pointed at the store in front of them.

Kiba held out his hand and Sakura took it without hesitation "Eh, a little humor to spice up the afternoon was definitely needed huh Sakura" he asked, Kiba had acted like a fool and he knew it but it was to get Sakura to laugh.

Sakura's lips curved upwards into the happiest smile she had ever given Kiba "Yes, I think that's exactly what was needed, hey Kiba I was wondering now that I don't need the genjutsu anymore can I still wear the choker" she asked, Sakura didn't want to part with it at all.

"Are you kidding, of course you can still wear the choker Sakura, it was more of a gift than to hide the cheek marks" Kiba blurted out, it looked good on her anyway, Sakura sighed in relief, removed the genjutsu from the choker and deftly tied it around her neck.

"Good I like this very much not to mention it's comfortable" Sakura smiled brightly and ran a finger across the soft material of the choker and then fiddled with the Inuzuka clan symbol charm that was attached to it.

Kiba turned smug, oh yeah he definitely knew what girls liked it proved that he had better sense of style than even Ino, though Kiba didn't have much time to gloat as they finally entered the souvenir shop and split up for a while.

Sakura headed down the aisles looking for something to give to Kiba, her eyes scanned item after item coming up empty handed each time, Sakura sighed in frustration when she straightened and her head slammed into an overhead display.

On the shelf were two matching leather charm bracelets and Sakura knew immediately what she was going to put on them as she grabbed them from the shelf, next Sakura went through the aisles again and found the charm section.

She grabbed two wooden charms, one that was a white and brown canine and the other Sakura could paint pink was of two canines together, her eyes sparkled with joy as she headed to the front of the souvenir shop only to stop as she passed a glasses display.

Kiba groaned, he couldn't find anything good at all despite his earlier confidence so Kiba headed to the front of the shop and spotted Sakura staring at a non prescription glasses case, she was looking at one pair in particular.

The glasses were squared but they were black with a white circle, fang marks and cherry blossoms on them, it was creepy but those were all of Sakura's current marks and Kiba knew that he was going to get them for her.

Sakura sighed, she didn't want to spend to much so she grabbed up her items and walked to the check out counter to buy the charm bracelets, when Sakura was finished she had them put in a box and she stowed it away in her pouch for safe keeping.

"Oh there you are Kiba did you find what you were looking for" Sakura turned around only to back up in surprise, she had been so focused on keeping her mind distracted so that she didn't go back to the glasses display, Sakura hadn't realized Kiba was behind her.

"I did but what I got is a secret" Kiba winked cheekily and pressed his finger to his lips, he would give her the gift back at the apartment after they saw some of the attractions around the Cloud Village, it would keep Sakura distracted for awhile.

Sakura giggled lightly and kept her back to Kiba as he bought the souvenir, she wouldn't ruin it for him if he wanted to keep it a secret for awhile, Sakura turned around when Kiba tapped her on the shoulder "Shall we go" he held out his hand and she took it again then they left the shop.


	7. Chapter 6

The minute they left the souvenir shop, a guy stepped in their way "Could I interest you in coming to see the soul mate temple, find all about if your compatible with each other" he wiggled his eyebrows up in down while eyeing the two kids.

Kiba huffed and grabbed the poster "Hey look Sakura it says if we have a strong bond we'll get yukata's" he pointed out hoping to get the girl interested enough, Sakura peeked over his shoulder and stared down at the bright print.

"Sound interesting so where is this temple" Sakura grinned, inwardly she snickered and thought it might be a scam but if they got free yukata's out of it then it was no skin off her back plus it would be fun to do it with Kiba.

"Right over there young miss" the guy pointed at a flashy temple "Just go on in, it's all free, take the test and see if you have a good strong bond with each other" he gave the two a bow and went to find more couples.

Kiba chuckled softly "Alright Sakura" he tugged on her hand and they went into the temple inside they went through various tests, the first one happened to be a trust test "How would you like to get through this since we were forbidden from using our chakra" Kiba sulked.

Sakura giggled as she scanned the hallway "Do you trust me Kiba" Sakura asked and held out her hand for him, Kiba nodded then took her hand "Then follow me" she walked across the blackened floor with ease.

"What the hell that was so stupid, I can't believe it was fake" Kiba pouted glaring back at the fake floor made to look like a pit, Sakura grinned "How did you figure it out anyway" he focused his attention on Sakura again.

"Well, it was easy, the paint looks new not to mention the smell" Sakura pointed to her nose, the longer she kept up focusing chakra into her nose the higher her sense of smell got, the smell of paint had been so overwhelming that Sakura had barely been able to keep from fainting.

Kiba sniffed the air and gagged "Ack your right don't know why I didn't notice that before" he slapped his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from inhaling anymore of the noxious fumes, people should be more considerate to people that have highly sensitive noses.

Sakura shrugged as she opened the door, Kiba groaned of course the next test was extremely dangerous, weapons were littered through out the hall "Don't worry Sakura, let me handle this one" he smiled nervously and took off like a rocket.

'Goofball doesn't even realize that all the weapons are fake' Sakura thought fondly, Kiba didn't really pay attention to many details, which is why it was easy for her to spot them, the boy ran through the rubber weapons and tapped a button.

Kiba turned around in triumph as the weapons shut off "It's safe now Sakura" he beckoned her over to him, when Sakura was stood next to him, Kiba eyed her warily, she was amused by something and it was practically eating him alive "What" he sulked again.

Sakura pressed a hand over her mouth "Kiba, like before you didn't realize but none of these weapons are real, they are all made of fake rubber" she stated flatly in an exasperated tone of voice before reaching up and grasping one of the swords.

Kiba's jaw dropped and slapped his forehead in frustration "Well even if they hadn't of been fake I still would have gone through them first for you" he looked everywhere but at Sakura, his cheeks flared up for the first time that day.

Mirth filled her eyes as Sakura smiled fondly "Oh Kiba, I know you would, we trust each other, we would go through dangerous situations for each other so I think I can guess what the next test will be" she tugged Kiba through the last door.

"And what would that be Sakura" Kiba huffed waiting for Sakura's explanation as they stood in the middle of a white room it was eerie and bizarre there was nothing in it except for a couple of lit candles and two chairs which Sakura sat down in one.

Sakura took a deep breath and gestured for Kiba to sit down, the candles were chamomile scented, he did so and Sakura finally explained "Well think about it there was trust and then dedication, but what's the most important thing to have in a relationship" she asked.

Kiba furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes before snapping his fingers "Communication right Sakura" he asked hoping that he was right, Sakura let a breath taking smile curve her lips upwards and she nodded.

"That's right, though I'm not sure exactly what we should talk about since we know pretty much everything about each other" Sakura sighed, this one would be difficult there was no fake weapons or fake floor the ability to pass this test remained solely in their hands.

Kiba gulped "Not everything, sure I know about your secrets but you don't know all about mine" he murmured sheepishly, there were somethings a person never said unless it was to your other half, and Sakura was definitely his other half.

Sakura smiled reassuringly "Don't worry about it Kiba just talk, let it all out and then we'll work through it together" she spoke gently, it was obvious that whatever Kiba was about to admit would be something to listen to.

"Well we guys like to have secrets from time to time and it's nothing really bad, more like surprises that should make you happy, though there was this one time I accidentally got kissed by a random girl" Kiba blurted out.

Sakura slapped her hands over her mouth, poor Kiba "Ah well I almost got kissed by Naruto once, when he transformed into Sasuke" she snorted in amusement, the blonde probably didn't even know she had eventually figured that little stunt out.

Kiba chuckled "At least he didn't" he grinned just as a door clicked "Looks like we've passed, or we could have possibly failed, who knows with these guys" Kiba jumped to his feet and pulled Sakura up from her chair.

"Congratulations you two for making it through all three tests, I have the report here and it looks like you have an abnormally strong bond, may I wish you happiness on your journey as a couple and here's your yukata's" a woman spoke and pushed two yukata's into Kiba's arms.

Sakura blinked rapidly in confusion as they left the temple "Did that seriously just happen, what the heck I knew it would be some kind of a joke" she shook her head before holding up the yukata Kiba handed her.

"Yeah but at least we got something out of it" Kiba grinned and looked over his own "Want to change into them" he asked and glanced over his shoulder, Sakura was holding up the dark pink yukata with bright green butterflies on it.

Sakura's eyes twinkled in awe "Absolutely and look over there is a changing room" she spotted it from the corner of her eye, Sakura practically left Kiba in the dust, not that he minded it as he went into his changing room.

Several minutes later he emerged wearing his brown yukata with little red dogs on it, Sakura came out a moment later a blush on her cheeks "You look cute" Kiba coughed out as his own cheeks flared up in embarrassment.

"Thanks Kiba, lets head back to the apartment, I have team training in a couple of hours though I think I could train in this so I'm not going to change out of it" Sakura smiled and then pointed at the slit that ran all the way up to her thigh making the yukata easier to walk in.

Kiba gulped, thankfully Sakura was still wearing her dark pink shorts "Oh and before I forget you look really handsome in that yukata as well" she giggled softly, Kiba's cheeks flushed red again for the second time in the span of a few minutes.

"Thanks Sakura" Kiba stuttered but Sakura didn't pay him any mind as they walked hand in hand back to Darui's and Cee's apartment "We are back" he called out as he shut the door behind him, Darui was back and Cee was still working.

Darui looked up from the book he had been reading and nearly choked on his tongue "Ah" he stated 'Man that is so not cool, what the hell is she doing wearing something like that in here' Darui groaned in his thoughts.

Cee rubbed his eyes and sighed "You went to the soul mate temple didn't you" he asked, Sakura nodded happily and gracefully sat down on the couch, Kiba took a spot next to her and then pulled out a scroll.

"Apparently Kiba and I have an abnormally strong bond with each other" Sakura snickered and pulled out a box "Here Kiba" she tossed one over to him and he stared at her in confusion before doing the same.

Sakura leaned forward staring at Kiba intently, she hoped he liked the souvenir she had gotten him, Sakura had already attached the charm to the bracelet, Kiba slowly removed the lid to the box and then his eyebrows rose into his hairline.

Darui was also curious and leaned over to peer into the box only to let out a whistle "Dang Sakura-san, what did you try to do buy out the entire store" he teased, really the bracelet was perfect for the preteen.

Sakura flushed prettily "Kiba isn't the only one who has a bracelet" she held up her wrist that held the other leather bracelet and the double dark pink canine charm, while Kiba's held a little white and brown canine charm.

Kiba grinned that was a fancy bracelet and perfect for him "I like it, we'll have to get new charms each time something important comes up, now go on open your gift" he gestured at the box he had given her.

Sakura gave a happy smile when she revealed the non prescription glasses she had been staring at "Geez Kiba these weren't cheap" Sakura teased, they hadn't been really though she hadn't wanted to spend to much money.

Cee quirked his brow as Sakura slid the glasses onto her face, they immediately slid down her nose and Kiba coughed out a little chuckle "Just as I thought they fit your current style" he nodded after awhile.

"Why glasses Sakura-san" Darui couldn't help but ask, it was weird but the glasses strangely fit Sakura and in a couple of years her face would fill out and they would fit her a little better, the girl shrugged not sure why she wanted them herself.

"Don't know its like they called out to me like these bracelets did" Sakura made a confused face and leaned back into the chair she was occupying right as someone knocked on the door, she took a delicate sniff and grimaced, it wasn't anyone Sakura was familiar with at the moment.

Cee set aside his paperwork and hopped up to answer the door "Omoi what are you doing here" he quirked his brow again, as the genin sighed "Well" Cee prodded hoping that the boy would start talking soon.

"Lord Raikage wants to see the leaf village brats as he called them" Omoi pulled his sucker out of his mouth to talk clearly before turning on his heel and fleeing, Cee groaned, it always ended up like that with the boy he was way to cautious.

Sakura having heard the conversation slid from the chair and stood, she highly doubted it would be just her and Kiba "Let's go Kiba, I remember the way to the tower" Sakura led the way from the apartment for the second time that day.

In Ay's office the five Leaf Shinobi gathered before him, the man took a deep breath, they had worked exceptionally hard so Ay had decided to agree to the treaty, and they would all head back to the Leaf Village on foot.

"Alright you Leaf Shinobi, I'll make a treaty with your village" Ay glared before resting his eyes on Sakura, she was the main reason he was agreeing so easily, the girl was still doing her best despite the odds.

Ay also took a moment to notice that the girl was ignoring her sensei, apparently Sakura still hadn't forgiven him "But we won't be going back to the village via scroll, I want to see how strong you shinobi are" he finished.

Sakura grinned it had been a long time since they had travelled, being summoned through a scroll didn't count, Kiba chuckled softly, while Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, Sasuke groaned and Kakashi sighed 'Yay me' he sulked and sent a look at Sakura.

'I'm not going to forgive you yet Kakashi-sensei, just because you apologize it doesn't make everything ok' Sakura caught the look and snickered in her thoughts, oh yes she was having fun with making Kakashi pay for his words from last night.

Naruto spoke up just then "Wait if we are travelling on foot how long will it take us to get back to the Leaf Village" he crossed his eyes together, Sakura giggled lightly and Naruto pouted "Meanie" he stuck his tongue out childishly.

Before anyone else could jump in Sakura pulled Naruto to the side "Ok Naruto impromptu lesson, you missed it during the academy but it will take us at least three to four days to get home" she explained.

"Oh I see, like it depends on how fast we walk right and how many breaks we have to take" Naruto snapped his fingers as he talked, Sakura nodded "Thanks Sakura-chan, you always explain things really well" he gave her a whiskered smile.

"Don't mention it Naruto" Sakura smiled at the oblivious blonde, he hadn't even noticed the addition to her cheeks or what she was wearing "As team mates we have to have each others backs" she shrugged sheepishly.

Naruto wasn't as oblivious as Sakura thought, he had noticed the changes but that was up to Sakura to explain them if she wanted, it wasn't his business if Sakura had the same marks as Kiba and if she wanted to hide it for awhile then Naruto was ok with that.

"Ok conversation over go pack and get dressed in appropriate travelling clothes" Ay ordered sending the shinobi scattering from his office, Darui and Cee would be accompanying him as they walked to the Leaf Village.

Sakura and Kiba rushed back to Cee's and Darui's apartment inside the men were hurriedly doing their own packing, Sakura didn't have much to put away it was just getting out of the yukata that was going to be time consuming.

"I'll be right back" Sakura grabbed up her dark blue outfit and leaped into the bathroom to change, like she thought the yukata was a pain to get off but Sakura managed it in just under ten minutes, then she hurriedly changed into her outfit.

Kiba's eyes widened, Sakura looked good in blue it brought out her pink hair and green eyes, though her hair was quickly covered by the hood "Yahoo I can't wait to see Akamaru again" he cheered as all four of them headed to the gates.

Sakura's team was waiting for them, Sasuke narrowed his eyes "You owe me an explanation Haruno" he accused without any real heat behind the words, Sasuke knew that something had happened but unless Sakura confided in him and Naruto then they couldn't fix the problem.

"Ok no need to get your boxers in a twist or are you more of a brief guy" Sakura teased, Sasuke turned red in embarrassment, Naruto burst out laughing, Kiba chuckled, Cee shook his head, Darui grinned in amusement, Kakashi sighed and Ay rolled his eyes.

Sasuke wanted to just die, he couldn't believe how brazen his female team mate was, ever since she had stopped paying attention to him, Sakura had started teasing him like this and it was extremely embarrassing.

"Talk as we walk, no more delaying the inevitable" Kakashi ordered hoping to reign in the four genin, it was ridiculous they had no manners at all, and to make it all worse, Sakura still hadn't forgiven him in fact she'd barely looked at him.

The happiness from the four preteens quickly faded as they left the Cloud Village and started on their way back to the Leaf Village, Sasuke and Naruto quickly took their spot on either side of Sakura and Kiba sulked.

"Alright so I was attacked, but I got away, and then Tsume-sama, Kiba's mother invoked a law that only happens once every few decades to make me an honorary Inuzuka hence the changes and cheek marks along with the two pups" Sakura shortened her explanation exponentially.

Naruto scratched his head "So your just like Do.. Kiba then" he asked, Sakura nodded "Oh that's cool, good luck and I hope you make it as an honorary Inuzuka" Naruto shrugged that did explain why Sakura had been acting so strangely.

Ay eyed Kakashi as they walked, Sakura still hadn't even talked to the silver haired man "You do deserve it" he shrugged, after everything the girl had been through "Ah that's right your paychecks, you still get the full amount" Ay remembered.

Sakura clapped her hands excitedly as Ay handed her a big bag of ryo, she would count it later when they stopped for dinner, Sakura was sure that Kakashi would have them train after dinner as well and that was fine with her.

A few hours later Ay pulled the group to a stop, Darui and Cee started building a fire while the genin were set out to gather food and water, luckily Sakura got paired with Kiba as they headed to the river that wasn't to far away to catch enough fish for all of them.

"It's gonna suck when we get back to the village, you'll be going back to your parents" Kiba sighed as Sakura started catching fish left and right until she had sixteen fish all strung up on her red ninja wire.

Sakura smiled "Ah but I'll also be coming around the compound every morning and helping out at the vet clinic" she patted Kiba on the forehead as they headed back to camp, the fire was blazing and bowls of berries were being passed around.

Kakashi nearly dropped his little book upon counting how many fish Sakura was carrying, he didn't think his female student caught them herself so he immediately congratulated Kiba "Good job Kiba that's quite an amount for us" Kakashi praised.

Sakura scowled deeply, she had nothing against Kiba being praised but she had been the one to catch all the fish "Uh I didn't catch them Sakura did so she deserves all the credit" Kiba pressed his lips together.

Darui sighed, well there went the peaceful evening for the fourth night in a row "Impossible" Kakashi snapped his book shut and stowed it away in his pouch "Sakura has no physical strength so to speak of" he shook his head.

Naruto and Sasuke ducked for cover, it wasn't often Sakura got angry but she had been pissed at their sensei all day, and now it was about to blow up in his face, Cee cringed, Darui grimaced and Ay just watched in amusement.

Angry tears filled Sakura's eyes "What happened Kakashi-sensei, a couple days ago you were nice to me and now your doubting my abilities, just what is it about me that's not good enough for you" Sakura snapped belligerently.

"First you accuse me of using the Inuzuka's, which I wasn't Tsume-sama and Kiba offered to help me and Hana did as well, then you say your disappointed in me" Sakura glared and a frown pulled her lips down.

Kakashi opened his mouth to snap back but Sakura cut in "Oh No You Don't Kakashi-sensei, You Don't Get To Say Anything, I've had it up to my eyeballs with you" Sakura ground out between clenched teeth.

Kakashi paled, Tsume was going to murder him "And If You Want Me To Prove My Strength To You Then Watch" Sakura snapped pointedly, then stomped over to the empty part of the clearing, gathered chakra in her fist and punched the ground.

Naruto shivered and went as white as a sheet, the ground shattered under the mighty fist of Sakura "And You Doubt My Abilities some sensei you are" Sakura stomped back over to the fire grabbed up her two fish and went a ways away.

Sasuke grimaced, now he knew to never piss off Sakura it was quiet in the clearing as they ate the fish Sakura had caught for them, Kiba was furious as well but as a genin he couldn't do anything against a jonin instructor and that sucked worse than anything that had happened.

'Well I guess I'm doomed, due to that little stunt I might have just lost my only female student' Kakashi laid back on the ground, he felt awful, Sakura was stronger now than before when she only relied on her looks and book smarts to get by.

Darui sighed, the air was filled with a tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, though he supposed that the fight had just been festering the entire day and Sakura couldn't hold back, Kakashi's words were what broke the camels back so to speak.

Cee rubbed his eyes tiredly, apparently it had been a recurring thing for Kakashi to doubt Sakura's abilities it was no wonder she was still a genin, if she had been trained earlier then she might be a chunin now.

Naruto tossed a looked over his shoulder at his female team mate, was Sakura going to sleep way over there by herself or come back over to the fire, he knew she wasn't mad at him just their sensei and Kakashi definitely deserved her anger now.

That technique Sakura had used was something Naruto had seen Tsunade use, it proved that Sakura was way stronger than any of them thought, he could tell that Sakura was crying though but didn't know how to comfort her.

"Hey Kiba" Naruto jabbed the boy in the side jolting him from his thoughts "Get over there to Sakura-chan, she needs you stupid dog boy" he pointed at Sakura, Kiba was the only one who could calm the pinkette down now.

Kiba ignored the insult to his name, he knew Naruto wouldn't have said it unless he was being 100 percent serious about something, and Sakura was obviously worth that seriousness "Roger that Uzumaki" Kiba saluted, jumped to his feet and rushed over to the crying girl.

Sakura jumped in surprise when Kiba appeared next to her and hastily wiped her eyes making the skin red from irritation "What is it Kiba" Sakura sniffed lightly as her stomach rumbled in hunger, the fish she had grabbed were as cold as ice, but she ignored it.

Kiba sighed and sat down next to Sakura "I promised to always be there for you didn't I, well this is me keeping that vow" he spoke a moment later, Sakura was hurting, he could feel it all the way in his soul again.

"Oh uh thanks Kiba" Sakura mumbled quietly, Kiba had to strain his ears to hear her "I'm tired of not being good enough for him" she told Kiba what was wrong, Sakura had full trust in the boy at her side and in her team mates but Kakashi, she didn't have anything left for the man.

Kiba gave Sakura a pained smile "Ma told me something this morning, if you tell her what happened here tonight then you'll never have to deal with your sensei again" he whispered softly, sending a glare at the silver haired man.

Sakura swallowed thickly, it would just kill her to stay on the team but it would also hurt her to abandon Naruto and Sasuke, the two boys didn't deserve it "I don't know what to do Kiba, I don't want to hurt anyone" she turned to look at him and Kiba wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ma said that she was trying to convince Shikamaru's dad to take on a couple of problem genin from different villages, you could just switch teams and still hang out with Naruto and Sasuke" Kiba got out all in one go.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut "Would you go get them, I want to talk to them about this before I make any decisions" she twiddled her thumbs, Kiba jumped up and ran back over to the two boys who had moved a little ways from the fire.

Kakashi was completely asleep and Ay was not amused by the situation, Sakura's anger had been justified but the silver haired man just didn't want to admit his mistakes so whatever it was the girl was plotting the man deserved.

"What is it Sakura-chan, that you want to talk to us about" Naruto plopped down on the ground, but the strangest thing was he had whispered his question quietly, he knew something was going to happen he just didn't know what.

Sasuke was equally as curious as Naruto "Yeah Haruno what's so important that you had to send Inuzuka to fetch us" he sat down and Kiba rolled his eyes, even though that was Kiba's last name it sucked a little that Sasuke wouldn't say his first name.

Sakura fidgeted "Promise me that you won't get mad" she blurted softly a moment later, the last thing she wanted was for Kakashi to find out and prevent her from making a decision that would probably suit her better.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look of concern before nodding "Go on Sakura-chan, tell us what's going on we are your team mates after all even if sometimes we don't see eye to eye" Naruto gave Sakura a huge smile and her eyes dimmed.

Sasuke and Kiba were the only ones who noticed "I.. well you see, I uh want to try being on a different team" Sakura gave them a sad look "But I don't want to hurt you guys" she fidgeted nervously again as the two boys remained silent.

Naruto hunched his shoulders, Sakura had said try so maybe the switch wouldn't be permanent, so he would be mature about this "Ok, if that's what you want to do" Naruto stared right into Sakura's emerald eyes that had been filled with nothing but pain for the last week and a half.

"Dope" Sasuke said proudly "Yeah Haruno if that's what you want to do, you know figure out where you want to be in life then we are ok with it so long as you hang out with us from time to time and save us from our possible new team mate" he crossed his arms.

Sakura giggled softly, she knew that the last part was nonnegotiable "You've got a deal Naruto, Sasuke" she shook their hands and chanced a glance over at Kakashi, Sakura wondered if he was really sleeping or just faking it to eavesdrop on their private conversation.

After that everyone finally went to bed, the next day is when the real action started Kakashi woke up with an attitude, he still didn't think he had done anything wrong "Sakura since you had such an attitude yesterday, you'll be walking apart from your team mates" he ordered.

Ay shook his head, great just what they needed a temperamental little girl who had a punch that could knock a grown man on his ass to start her day off pissed "That's ok Kakashi-sensei" Sakura took the punishment in stride.

Kiba tensed that was unfair for Kakashi to punish Sakura for something he had started but instead of ending it, the man was going to keep on pushing Sakura until she snapped out again, the cycle would repeat until they got home.

Naruto pressed his lips together, no wonder Sakura wanted to try being on a new team, Kakashi was being cruel to her, silently Sasuke, Darui and Cee were all thinking the same thing, while the man himself smirked.

'There that should put Sakura in her place as one of the lowest on the team' Kakashi pulled out his book and read as they walked, a few hours later Ay pulled the group to a walk "Sakura your not allowed to leave this camp" he set down another rule.

Sakura clenched her fists, and sat down on the ground with a unfeminine plop, uncaring for the moment of being girly "Here pink brat" Ay dropped a book in her lap, it was just a fantasy book so Sakura should like it.

"Oh thanks Lord Raikage" Sakura beamed at him and flipped open the book to begin reading, she quietly ate and then the group were on the move again for the rest of the day Sakura didn't say another word.

Cee and Darui were getting really worried as Kakashi jumped onto Sakura again for reading "Stop reading Sakura and go to bed" he demanded the pinkette sent him a glare that could scare the devil himself into submission.

"You know what Kakashi-sensei, mind your own business, when I go to sleep is none of your concern" Sakura was slowly becoming irate with the man, if he kept on like he was Sakura was going to make a permanent switch from team seven.

Kakashi paused, had he gone to far, Kakashi wondered when he had started treating Sakura horribly, then he remembered it had been when Sakura had refused to forgive him for a simple misunderstanding and so Kakashi was just lashing out at her.

Naruto shook his head he hoped Sakura didn't forget about him and Sasuke cause Naruto knew exactly where Sakura's thoughts were and he didn't blame the girl for wanting to leave the team and hopefully be accepted elsewhere by a new sensei and team mates.

Ay had, had enough it was complete and utter b.s. they were going to the Leaf Village "Ok I'm sick of this crap" he sneered and pulled out an extra summoning scroll it would burst into flames after use.

Everyone quickly put away there sleeping bags and camp was broken down, then Ay unrolled the scroll and sent the genin through first, Sakura arrived in Tsunades office and the woman nearly threw a half empty bottle of sake at the girl.

"Sakura what the devil are you doing here" Tsunade sobered up as each of her shinobi appeared along with Ay and his two right hand men "Oh finally decided to give in and sign the treaty" she smirked and took a swig of her sake.

Ay sat down in a chair while Darui and Cee guarded the door "The rest of you scram, except for you pink brat" Ay ordered, he didn't want Sakura going anywhere alone not while the silver haired man was still around and acting like a complete and utter asshole.

"And yes, I've decided to give in and sign the damn treaty to unite our two villages" Ay sneered but his heart wasn't in it like usual, after the last several days all he wanted to do was get some rest but there was still work to do.

Tsunade opened her mouth only to close it a moment later "Just sit on the couch Sakura" she commanded the young girl and Sakura silently did as she was told, usually the girl would question everyone why she had to stay behind and it was weird.

"Alright Unruly Ay just sign your name on this line, that one, and that one to, here as well and don't forget there" Tsunade opened up folder and placed a pile of documents on the desk before having Ay sign his name on every single sheet of paper.

When the two adults were finished, Tsunade looked up to call out to Sakura only to stop, the girl had somehow fallen asleep despite the loud noises of them talking and the scratching noises of the pen as Ay signed his name.

Ay turned around in his chair and sighed in relief "Look you need to get her off that team of idiots, well her genin team mates aren't so bad but that sensei of hers is just horrible to the pink brat" he talked quietly so as not to wake Sakura.

"I've already been talked to about that by Tsume, and Sakura's in luck, tomorrow, I will summon team seven and four extra's to the office" Tsunade couldn't believe her ears, Kakashi had come to her wanting to know what was wrong with his student but now he was treating her badly.

Ay nodded "Good, now if you'd call in that Inuzuka brat he could take her home" he ordered, Tsunade who was in a good mood just ignored the demand and called Kiba and Shizune into her office to dish out some orders.

"Shizune, take Ay and his escorts to the hotel, Kiba take Sakura home or where ever" Tsunade dismissed the two, and then watched Kiba scoop Sakura up into his arms, the girl never waking and leave the office.

At the Inuzuka Compound, Tsume was pacing, her brat was back along with the Haruno brat, she could feel them getting closer until the door creaked open and Kiba appeared carrying an unconscious Sakura in his arms.

"Brat what happened" Tsume rushed over immediately "Wait tell me after you put Haruno brat to bed, Lena and Lana are already sleeping in the guest room she uses" she changed her mind not wanting to disturb Sakura.

Kiba hurried carefully down the hall and returned five minutes later "Well her sensei pushed her over the edge, Sakura has decided to leave team seven permanently" he sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, it had been three emotionally exhausting and physically draining days.

"When I get my hands on that Hatake" Tsume snarled softly "For now head to bed, Lady Tsunade has already been informed, Sakura is getting put on a team with two transfer genin and Shikaku" she stalked down the hall to her room and fell asleep.

Sakura cracked her eyes open the next morning at eight, it was way to late passed her normal wake up time, and hurried to the bathroom to take a long needed hot bath by the time Sakura left the guest wing it was 8:30.

Tsume was waiting for her, Tsunade was a little put out with her at the moment because she had refused to wake Sakura up at 5 in the morning "Here Haruno brat eat this on the walk to the Hokage Tower" Tsume pressed a small sandwich into her hands.

"Thanks Tsume-sama" Sakura coughed out slightly, her throat hurt like hell and she rubbed it, Tsume narrowed her eyes in concern but let it go for the time being, they needed to hurry or Tsunade would be even more upset.

When the two females arrived Sakura was surprised to see the office crowded, her team mates were there along with Kakashi, Shikaku and three others she had never met before "Settle down and I'll tell you what this meeting is about" Tsunade barked and everyone fell silent.

Kakashi looked around and spotted Sakura standing next to Tsume, how disobedient of the girl, well he supposed that he could just punish her later for not getting in line with her two team mates like she was supposed to have.

Tsunade took a deep breath "I've received a valid request and thanks to some quick paperwork I'm going to grant it, Sakura Haruno please step forward" she beckoned the pink haired girl closer so that she was standing literally in front of her desk.

"I hereby release you from your position in team seven, instead you will be reassigned to a new jonin sensei and genin team mates on the newly formed team eleven" Tsunade decreed, Sakura's face lit up in relief.

Kakashi dropped his book in horror "And when were you going to tell me about this, I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but I can't allow that, Sakura needs to be taught a lesson and I think I'm the person to teach her" he stepped forward.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as her former sensei raised his hand and she flinched "KAKASHI HATAKE IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON THAT GIRLS HEAD I'LL STRIP OF YOUR RANK" Tsunade roared furious that Kakashi would dare hurt Sakura.

Shikaku winced as the walls shook and the windows rattled, no wonder Tsume had practically begged him to take on the role as jonin sensei, Kakashi froze and stepped back into line, Tsunade breathed heavily for a moment and then looked at Shikaku.

"For certain reasons I have decided to take on the role of jonin sensei to team eleven, so Sakura-san, this is Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin last name unknown" Shikaku introduced Sakura to her new team mates that had transferred from their old villages to be straightened out.

Sakura gave her new team a nervous smile "I'm Sakura Haruno In.. just Sakura Haruno" she nearly put Inuzuka on her name but then realized it would be weird if she had two last names it could confuse people after all.

While the new team eleven were getting to know each other Tsunade addressed Kakashi "And now that you are one genin short, since Danzou has no use for this boy, Sai will be assigned to your team" she ordered and then focused her attention on Sakura.

"Hi Sakura, like Nara-sensei introduced me as I'm Karin I don't know my last name" the red haired girl stepped forward, Karin thought that she and Sakura could be great friends so long as the girl didn't get in her way of them becoming great.

"And that idiot is Suigetsu, he's a terrible flirt so ignore him" Karin pushed her glasses up her nose as she introduced the pale blue haired, purple eyed teen, Sakura let a small smile out at that "See I think we are going to be great friends" Karin smirked.

"Hey Karin that was mean, don't mind Karin, she's just a snotty little bi.." Suigetsu started and got whacked over the back of the head by said girl he was talking about "Some team mate you are and yeah my name is Suigetsu Hozuki, Sakura-chan" Suigetsu chattered on endlessly.

Naruto pouted as Kakashi herded them and their new team mate from the Hokage's office, Sakura was already getting along just swell with her new team, it made Naruto truly worry that she would forget their promise to each other.

Back in the office Sakura rubbed her throat again "You ok Sakura-chan" Suigetsu noticed right away that something was wrong with his new team mate, she looked tired, pale and her throat was swollen.

"Ah, my throat hurts quite a bit" Sakura pushed out as best she could, and swiped her forehead that was sticky with sweat "I might have gone a little over board" Sakura massaged her throat gently as Tsunade came around her desk.

"Here Sakura let me check that" Tsunade concentrated on Sakura's throat and sighed in relief it was just sore from over use the vocal cords were a little strained "I'm going to heal that but I expect you to take it easy and not talk so much for the rest of the day" she ordered.

Sakura smiled and watched in awe as Tsunade healed her throat it was weird feeling someone else's chakra enter her body "Thanks Lady Tsunade" Sakura whispered softly when the woman finally pulled away.

"Alright you three let's go, I have to test you on your team work" Shikaku ordered and set off at a fast pace if they got separated then it was their responsibility to look for him again, Karin, Sakura and Suigetsu followed after him quickly.

Sakura wanted to sigh, more team work tests, she could only hope it wasn't another ridiculous bell test "So what kind of test are you going to give us Nara-sensei" Karin asked with her arms crossed, not even a day on the new team and they were already getting tested.

Shikaku sighed and turned around "Ok your test is to help each across that only thing is you can't fall in the water" he pointed at the lily pads, there was no way genin were ready for that type of testing so Shikaku would give them something easier if they gave up.

"And just how the hell are we supposed to cross it not to mention it's a stupid test" Suigetsu started complaining right away only to stop when Sakura tapped him on the shoulder "What is it Sakura-chan can't you see I'm trying to convince sensei to give us something easier" he sulked.

Sakura released a little sigh "Suigetsu-san, Karin-san, the point of the test is to see if we can work together and how much faith we can put in each other seeing as how we all just met each other" she explained softly it didn't hurt to talk in a whisper.

"Will you put your trust in me" Sakura got to the point of her little speech, Suigetsu and Karin glanced at each other before nodding, Shikaku leaned against a tree interested to see what his genin would do.

"Yeah we will Sakura" Karin put a hand on her hip, if that's what this test was all about then that's what she would do to get by, Sakura led them over to the lily pads and stepped out on one, it threatened to go under.

Sakura concentrated on keeping her chakra flowing, so long as she did then she would stay floating atop the lily pad "Ok Karin-san you first carefully put your foot on the lily pad and hold my arms tightly" Sakura instructed as sweat beaded on her forehead.

Karin shakily stepped out on the wobbling little pad and gripped Sakura's arms with a shriek "Uh Sakura this is not going to work" she tried to turn but Sakura held on tightly, Karin paused and then calmed down.

"Just relax Karin-chan" Sakura gave the slightly older girl a kind smile as one by one they crossed the lily pads together until they reached the end "I'll be back, with Suigetsu-san" Sakura gave Karin a wave and hurried back to her sole male team mate.

Shikaku blinked in confusion and smirked, it looks like he had gotten the better deal out of this with Sakura on his team then the two transfers would be straightened out in no time and they would all become chunin.

Suigetsu grinned nervously, while he usually loved water in this case he couldn't touch it but if Karin could cross these lily pads then so could he, so when Sakura came back into view, Suigetsu grasped hold of her arms and stepped out.

"I'm not scared you know, I love water, I just really want to pass this team work test" Suigetsu chattered to pass the time as they inch by inch made it across the lily pads like Karin had until both teens were on the other side of the large river.

Sakura grinned "No one who was afraid would have done that" she pointed at the lily pads, Shikaku used the transportation jutsu and appeared before them "How did we do Nara-sensei" Sakura swallowed gently as nervousness got the better of her.

Shikaku smiled and patted each of the genin on the head "Good job you three, I honestly hadn't thought any of you would make it across, tell me Sakura-san what kind of technique did you use to help them" he turned his attention on the pinkette.

"The walking on water technique" Sakura answered, she had thought her new sensei could tell, but obviously not, oh well it didn't bother her very much so long as he didn't start doubting her abilities like Kakashi had.

Shikaku crossed his arms "Would you show me, I don't doubt you or anything it's just genin don't normally know that jutsu so early on" he gave Sakura a small reassuring smile as she walked over to the river, focused chakra into her feet and stepped out without falling in.

"Wow Sakura-chan, your like a prodigy would you date me" Suigetsu whistled in awe before asking his second female team mate out on a date, he hoped Sakura would agree because then he could rub it in Karin's face.

Sakura gave a little laugh "I'm sorry Suigetsu-san, but I'm kind of already spoken for, sort of" she smiled kindly at the boy who pouted "You'll find the right person eventually" Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Leave the poor girl alone baka Suigetsu" Karin whacked him on the back of the head again before giving Sakura a grin "We'll see you tomorrow for training right Sakura-chan" Karin asked, hoping they had made a good impression on the girl.

Shikaku chuckled, apparently they knew he was about to dismiss them for the day "Absolutely Karin-chan and you'll get to meet my two companions, what time will we be meeting and is it the same place" Sakura exclaimed happily before asking Shikaku a question.

"We'll all meet here at 3 in the afternoon and train for two hours every day, I'll let you know beforehand if any missions come up that we get assigned to and all three of you are dismissed" Shikaku sent the little kids off before heading home.

Sakura sighed tiredly heading straight for the Inuzuka compound unaware for awhile that she was being followed by her two new team mates and two former until Sasuke's marsh scent filled her nose, then Sakura swung around.

"Ok you four, I know your following me" Sakura scolded as the four appeared looking sheepish "So what did you need" she shook her head a fond smile on her lips, Sakura couldn't scold them for something that wasn't their fault.

Karin tapped her foot, this was not good if Sakura was still interacting with her old team mates it meant they could possibly convince her to go back to them "You are way to good at sensing us Sakura-chan" Naruto pouted.

"Sasuke-teme and I were wondering if later on would you like to get some ramen, of course Kiba and your team mates are welcome to join us as well" Naruto asked quickly before including the three extra's despite not wanting to.

Sakura's eyes lit up "Of course Naruto, Sasuke, let's all go get ramen tonight, I have to do something first though" she pulled both boys into a tight hug "You should come as well Karin-chan, Suigetsu-san" Sakura fidgeted nervously.

Karin sighed "Alright we'll go just stop looking so nervous" she groaned "Come on Suigetsu I'd like to memorize this village perfectly" Karin dragged the boy off, Sakura giggled lightly before giving her own friends a wave.

Kiba looked up when Sakura entered the house "Your stuff is already packed for you, Hana did it and I helped" he sighed, she needed to go back to her own home "Hey Sakura the village is having a" Kiba started but Sakura rushed off.

Sakura snickered lightly, as exasperation came through her ring, she hurriedly grabbed up her companions and her pack then headed back into the living room "Now what was it that you were saying Kiba" Sakura sat down.

"The village is having a festival would you like to go as my date we could wear our yukata's we got from the cloud village, the festival is for the treaty so the raikage, Darui and Cee will be there" Kiba breathed out in one breath.

"I'd love to go as your date so long as you go to Ichiraku Ramen with me tonight, Naruto invited me and my new team mates and you" Sakura compromised a little bit and hoped Kiba accepted her invitation to the ramen stand.

Kiba flashed Sakura a grin it wasn't the tea shop "Sure Sakura, see you tomorrow at 8 for clan training right" he hoped Sakura wasn't going to give up training in the Inuzuka clan jutsu, Sakura paused hearing the question.

"Absolutely Kiba, I'm not going to quit just because I've got a new team Nara-sensei has us training late in the day anyway so I'm in the clear" Sakura vowed vehemently, the Inuzuka's were still very precious to her after all.

Kiba waved Sakura off after that and she headed home for the first time in days "Welcome home, I took the liberty of cleaning your room and guess what I've even got you some frilly clothes to wear" Mebuki greeted.

"Thanks mom" Sakura stated sarcastically, her mother didn't understand as she headed down the hall to her room and grimaced upon seeing the bright pink clothes in her dresser 'Looks like I'll be selling these' Sakura sighed in thought.

For the next couple of hours Sakura dug out all the clothes her mother had given her, they didn't look new so they must have been bought a long while ago, then neatly piled them in the corner, next Sakura put all of her dark clothes in the dresser along with the jacket and yukata.

Mebuki entered the room at the wrong time "What on earth are you doing Sakura, I just finished putting those away" she put her hands on her hips angrily and stalked over to the pile of bright frilly clothes to put them back in the dresser where they belonged.

"Mom just don't, I'm not into bright frilly clothes anymore" Sakura gagged at the sight of them they were hideous to look at now, her mother huffed, took the clothes in hand and left her daughters room.

"Dinner will be ready soon" Mebuki called and Sakura groaned, she wasn't going to be able to eat dinner and ramen, twenty minutes later her mother called again "Sakura Hurry Up Dinner Is Ready" Mebuki shouted down the hall at Sakura's door.

Sakura scurried through the house "Sorry mom going to have dinner with some friends at Ichiraku" she sped through the house before her parents forced her to eat dinner with them, and Sakura had promised Naruto first.

Karin tapped her foot for the 18th time in the last hour "Calm down Karin, she'll be here along with all of her little friends" Suigetsu pointed out uselessly, he had said it already twenty times so he didn't know why he even bothered.

"Don't you give me the, she'll be here speech Suigetsu, I think they secre...oh Sakura-chan" Karin turned sheepish, Sakura didn't look happy "Sorry, I have lots of insecurities I meant nothing against you or your friends" she looked down with a sigh.

Sakura laughed softly "It's ok Karin-chan, I understand the feeling very well" she sat down on a seat, Sakura was remembering how it was just a couple weeks ago that she thought she liked Sasuke and all the rejections it made her feel insecure.

Kiba skidded to a halt by the ramen stand Akamaru on his head, Sakura was already here along with Lena, Lana and two others that smelt like the lake and lavender perfume "Hey Sakura hope you weren't waiting long" he slid onto a seat next to the pinkette.

Sakura smiled brightly "Kiba, glad you could make it, let me introduce you to my team mates from my new team eleven, the one with red hair and red eyes is Karin-chan" Sakura pointed at the girl who nodded her head politely.

"And that's Suigetsu Hozuki the one with pale blue hair and purple eyes" Sakura paused for a moment "This is Kiba and Akamaru, and my two companions Lena and Lana" she finished with a bright smile holding up her two little pups.

Suigetsu sulked, he realized that Sakura had meant this guy but he nodded at Kiba so that he wasn't left out, Karin squealed in joy at the two pups "Aw they are absolutely adorable, so when you say companions what do you mean" she asked enquiringly.

"It means they are bonded and will fight with Sakura while battling" Kiba listed off, that was the easy part it was actually getting them to train and become strong all while giving them orders that was the hard part and why most Inuzuka's didn't go to the academy.

Suigetsu whistled "Wow sign me up with a companion I think it would be awesome to have someone fight along side me" he snapped his fingers hoping that someone would bring him a puppy to bond with.

Sakura burst out laughing and Suigetsu sulked "I'm sorry Suigetsu-san, it's just that since I'm an honorary Inuzuka I get to train in the clan jutsu" Sakura hated to hurt the guys feelings but she didn't want to make any promises to him either.

"Nah it's alright Sakura-chan I understand, besides I doubt I would have been able to handle watching over a little puppy" Suigetsu shrugged it off, he was plenty strong already so there was no need if Sakura was going to be using two companions.

Naruto and Sasuke along with their new male team mate sped around the corner "Damn it Sai I told you your not welcome here" Naruto snapped, he was pissed that his new team mate had followed them.

Sasuke groaned, why couldn't they have gotten another female team mate anything was better than this guy "Sakura help please, he's driving us up the wall" he pleaded with Sakura who blinked in confusion and eyed the new guy.

"Uh what's the problem Sai-san" Sakura asked awkwardly, she was good with little kids not weird looking guys, Sai tilted his head to the side in confusion and opened his mouth, Naruto ducked for cover, Sasuke slapped his forehead and then followed after Naruto.

"Nothing is the problem Ugly just trying to get to know my team mates but they don't see to want me around, hey dickless, hey chicken butt" Sai insulted carelessly he didn't care either way and prepared to sit down.

Kiba's jaw dropped open in shock, Karin and Suigetsu shared a look before staring at Sakura who tensed "What did you just call me" Sakura seethed, nobody insulted her and she most definitely wasn't ugly.

"I just gave you a nickname due to your flat chest and less than womanly curves thus it is apt to call you ugly" Sai smiled his fake little smile unaware that Sakura was gearing up, he had just said the worst thing possible.

Sakura gave a vaguely sweet smile that belied her true intent "Is that so well then I guess I'll just have to give you a nickname to, hm what should it be" Sakura tapped her lip in thought before smiling widely "I know how about asshole" she punched Sai straight in the jaw.

"And If You Ever Call Me Ugly or Naruto and Sasuke those awful names again, I'll put you in a coma" Sakura planted her hands on her hips angrily as her chakra swirled around her dangerously, Sai froze and rubbed his jaw.

Naruto sensing that the fight was over crawled out from behind the ramen stand and spotted Sai half way down the street sitting on his butt with a bruise blooming across his jaw "Uh Sakura-chan" Naruto grimaced.

"I hate to ask this but do you think you could heal him" Naruto smiled sheepishly, hopefully though Sai had learned a valuable lesson, never ever piss Sakura Haruno off because she had a wicked punch that really could kill a person if she hit you the right way.

Karin sat down in shock, she hadn't thought that her sweet little team mate was so strong, though Karin seriously regretted doubting Sakura because looks could most definitely be deceiving and she knew that now.

Sakura sighed and hurried over to Sai, he flinched away from her and she internally grinned "Let that be a lesson why you should never judge a book by it's innocent looking cover" Sakura snickered and healed his jaw.

Sai jumped up on his feet and took off, there was no way he was going to stick around now that girl would be there and Sai wanted to avoid another confrontation at all costs, despite Sakura having healed him he was still extremely wary of her.

Back at the ramen booth Sakura sat down and everyone ordered their favorite ramen "So who's all going to the festival in a couple of weeks" Naruto asked curiously, he didn't have a date so he wouldn't be going since it was a festival of joining.

Sakura and Kiba raised their hands and Sasuke did the same "That's it only three of you" Suigetsu started in surprise, he had expected since it was the festival for the treaty signing that everyone in the Leaf Village would be attending.

"Ah well I don't have anyone to go with" Naruto shrugged missing the mischievous look in Sakura's eyes, Sasuke caught it though and he sniggered, Naruto was about to get a shock to the system apparently.

Sakura cleared her throat delicately "Actually Naruto, I asked Hinata-chan if she was going but she said no and since I figured you didn't have anyone to go with, I offered Hinata to get you to go with her" she smiled sweetly.

Naruto floundered for a moment "I don't have one of those yukata's" he pointed out only to get a box thrown at him, Naruto opened it only to shake his head "Looks like I'm going to the festival as well with Hinata-chan" he chuckled softly.

"I'm going with TenTen" Sasuke cleared his throat "Sakura would you help me pick out a yukata to wear that would suit being next to her" his cheeks heated up as he spoke "Don't get me wrong we are just going as friends" Sasuke hurriedly explained.

"Sure Sasuke, when would you like to go, and you two should go as well, I know this isn't your true villages but the whole village is invited" Sakura asked then turned her attention on Karin and Suigetsu who suddenly looked everywhere but at Sakura.

'I guess there's no harm in going with Suigetsu so long as we only go as friends' Karin thought before putting her hand down "Can Suigetsu and I go yukata shopping with you as well, cause we are going to the festival as well" she pushed her glasses up with an awkward smile.

Sakura's eyes lit up and Suigetsu couldn't refuse Karin, Sasuke finally answered Sakura's question "How about tomorrow at 9 I'm free until 10" he suggested and immediately knew that the time was no good as Sakura sighed.

"It's nothing against you Sasuke, I just have training from 8 all the way until 11 with Tsume-sama, Hana and Kiba here" Sakura explained and Sasuke nodded in understanding training was important.

Suigetsu tapped his knee in though "Hey we could make it a big thing, like I know we have training at three with Nara-sensei but we don't have anything from noon to that time" he snapped his fingers as he spoke his suggestion.

Sasuke shrugged "Sounds good, how about you Sakura or do you have something to do during that time as well" he smiled cheekily and Sakura rolled her eyes, Sasuke was only teasing and she knew that.

"Ah, I don't and you should bring Tenten-chan with you Sasuke if you can convince her" Sakura smiled looking around this was great no worries, no fear and a nice new team, Naruto narrowed his eyes a moment later.

"Hey Sakura-chan who are you going to be going with" Naruto asked innocently and Sakura turned in her seat to give him a wide eyed stare, she took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly before telling everyone who she was going with.

"Well Kiba asked me before hand so, I'm going with him" Sakura blushed and heat seared through her cheeks, she wasn't ashamed or anything it was just embarrassing admitting that she was going with a boy.

Kiba inwardly turned extremely smug, he could feel Sakura's feelings for him flowing through the ring like an ocean and it was an awesome feeling, so Kiba carefully returned the emotions and Sakura turned an even deeper red.

Sasuke gave a pained smile, so that's who Sakura liked Kiba Inuzuka, it admittedly hurt because he had hoped that eventually she would chase after him again, but Sasuke realized that it was because of Sakura that he had pulled his head out of his ass.

Sakura's eyes filled with understanding as Sasuke grimaced finally figuring out who she liked, there wasn't anything she could say to reassure him because everything had changed that fateful day nearly two weeks ago.

"So that's it then are we done" Kiba jumped from his chair after discretely paying for Sakura's two bowls of ramen, he had things to do, and Kiba was certain that the others didn't want to sit at the stand all night chatting.

With the announcement everyone turned to pay for their meals though Sakura let out a huff and sent Kiba an exasperated smile when Teuchi told her that Kiba had paid for her ramen "Thanks Kiba, see you all tomorrow" Sakura gave a wave tapped her leg and took off.


	8. Chapter 7

Sakura woke up the next day with a smile on her lips and at exactly 5 in the morning which meant she was finally getting a good nights sleep "Lena, Lana" Sakura called but her two companions didn't appear.

'Huh maybe mom or dad accidentally let them out of my room and forgot to put them back in here' Sakura creased her forehead as worry filled her heart, she jumped from her bed and flung open the door "Lena, Lana" Sakura tried again but still they didn't come at her call.

Mebuki slammed her door open "Sakura it is five in the damn morning stop making all that racket" she huffed looking tired, Mebuki had been having a hell of a time trying to sleep and last night had been the first she had fallen asleep well.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just Lena and Lana are missing and I know they were in my room last night" Sakura wrung her hands as she spoke before chewing on her lip, Mebuki frowned but shook her head in response.

"I haven't seen them since you went to bed and they stayed asleep when your father went in to check on you" Mebuki explained, then turned on her heel headed back into her room and shut the door with a firm clack.

Sakura nearly cried right then, her window had been shut the entire night so there is no way they had run away so the only plausible explanation was that someone had come into her room and stolen her companions.

'I have to find them' Sakura stalked back to her room, took a quick shower dressed in her off white clothes then leaned down on her floor by Lena and Lana's beds, Sakura filled her nose with their scents, one had the smell of honey while the other had the smell of chocolate.

Karin looked up as a pink and white blur flew passed her "Hey Karin wasn't that Sakura-chan" Suigetsu asked as he exited their apartment building, Karin took a closer look at the blur and nodded that was indeed Sakura.

"Come on I have a bad feeling cause that was definitely Sakura-chan" Karin took off like a rocket following her female team mate as she ran in and out of alleys, smelling the air here and there and pausing every few minutes.

Sakura frantically searched nearly the entire village looking for her bonded companions, she just knew they were calling out to her soul, Sakura's heart gave a lurch and she turned in a random direction letting her body lead her to Lena and Lana.

"Sakura-chan" Suigetsu shouted and Sakura started in shock "What's going on, I mean you said you had training at 8 but I didn't think you'd be up so early" he started chattering on and on not knowing that Sakura was anxious.

Sakura's eyes filled with sadness, she had been carefully keeping that from flowing into Kiba's emotion ring, she didn't want him to worry, but there was no reason Sakura couldn't tell her new team mates because they wouldn't rat her out.

"Lena and Lana are missing I think someone stole them while I was sleeping" Sakura rushed out feeling sick, who would take two innocent little puppies, Karin opened her mouth to talk when Sakura doubled over pain clear in her eyes.

Suigetsu shared a look of concern with Karin "We'll help you find them Sakura-chan, I may not look it but I remember chakra signatures very well and I definitely remember Lena and Lana's" Karin pushed her glasses up her nose and focused her chakra.

Sakura waited impatiently as Karin closed her eyes and felt out the entire village looking for her companions chakra, she hadn't realized that even Lena and Lana had individual chakra "Relax Sakura-chan, Karin knows what she's doing" Suigetsu reassured her.

"Ah got them let's go Sakura-chan, baka Suigetsu" Karin opened her eyes a few minutes later, then charged forward leading her team mates to a little apartment on the outskirts of town, the building was completely abandoned.

Sakura channeled chakra in her ears and smelled the air, the sound of two familiar pups barking filled her ear canals and the scent of honey and chocolate filled her nose "Lena, Lana" Sakura leaped forward and yanked at the door.

Suigetsu cringed when the building exploded into dust as Sakura let her temper out after ordering her pups to take cover, she gathered chakra into her fist and punched the door it flew off it's hinges and the tiny apartment imploded.

Karin grimaced, ok second thing about her team mate that she learned about was that never touch her companions because Sakura wouldn't listen to reason until Lena and Lana were safely in her grasp again.

Lena and Lana let out a whimper as the ceiling fell on them, a moment later it was tossed to the side by their partner *Sakura-chan thank you for saving us* Lana popped up and shook her fur off before nudging Lena.

Sakura blinked in confusion and rubbed her ears "Wait a second did you just talk to me for the first time" she was proud that they finally trusted her enough to speech with her in their own unique way "And always" Sakura vowed.

*Yes, Sakura-chan we are very glad you came to us in that kennel, I'm sorry it's taken us so long to talk to you* Lena shuffled over to her and nosed Sakura's hand when the girl bent to pick her and her sister up and clutch them to her chest.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears and pressed her face into her companions fur "I'm so very glad I went in there as well and that's ok I understand you needed time" she cried softly and got a lick from both of her companions.

"I hate to interrupt your little reunion Sakura-chan, but it's almost 8" Suigetsu smiled sheepishly when Sakura jerked her head up and panic entered her emerald eyes "If you hurry, you can make it back in time" he pointed at a back alley and Sakura took off.

"Thanks Karin-chan, Suigetsu for helping me find Lena and Lana" Sakura called over her shoulder as she pushed chakra into her legs to run faster if she didn't hurry then she would be late and Tsume would make todays training difficult.

Tsume quirked her brow when Sakura skidded to a halt in her back yard training ground "Seems like someone is eager to train this morning isn't that right Haruno brat" she snickered as Sakura set down her two companions and panted in exhaustion.

"That's a part of it Tsume-sama, but something terrible happened, this morning when I woke up Lena and Lana were missing, I think someone broke into my room last night and kidnapped them" Sakura stared right into Tsume's eyes as she said this.

Hana dropped the scroll she had been carrying, she had decided to teach Sakura about the healing and statis jutsu that day after she ran through her usual session, Sakura had said those words with a seriousness a young girl shouldn't have.

"WHAT" Tsume roared impressively setting off the canines in the compound as they felt their alpha's growing agitation and irritated chakra, a moment later Tsume took a deep calming breath "Did you see who did it" she asked wanting to get all the facts.

Sakura looked down at her hands "No Tsume-sama, Lena and Lana were in an abandoned apartment on the outskirts of the village" she replied obediently, Sakura was just as pissed as Tsume that someone would touch what belonged to her.

"I swear every time I fix one problem another comes up" Tsume rubbed her face tiredly, it was ridiculous, Sakura was a very sweet girl though sometimes she had a bit of a temper, so Tsume didn't understand why everyone was targeting her.

Sakura scuffed her shoe, she knew Tsume didn't mean anything by saying that "I'll try harder, I'll get stronger so that you don't have to fix my problems anymore Tsume-sama" Sakura vowed, and Hana sighed.

"How about we get started on your training and then we'll talk about this later" Hana soothed gently and Sakura relaxed like Hana thought she would, the girl just adored her and it came in handy having such a calming scent.

Sakura turned "Ok you two, time to get to work, like usual run that course" she pointed at the upgraded course and chewed on her fingernails nervously, Sakura was worried that someone would attempt to kidnap Lena and Lana again.

Tsume watched Sakura pull out her notebook after clicking the timer she used and wrote down the completion time of the course "Come on Haruno brat let's see how much you've improved" she rubbed her hands together eagerly.

Hana laughed lightly, she wasn't the only one captivated by Sakura, her mother was just as involved with the girl as she and Kiba were "Of course Tsume-sama, Lena, Lana Dynamic Marking" Sakura called out.

'And then there's that with the constant use of title Mom probably has her ego inflated everyday' Hana snorted softly in amusement, as she watched Sakura go through the course practicing dynamic marking.

When Sakura was finished, she back tracked and nodded proudly "Good Job Lena, Lana you got nine out of ten this time" Sakura ruffled their fur kindly as they gave her matching barks of happiness.

*Thank you Sakura-chan, I'm glad we've improved Lena and I will always do our best to become companions that you can be proud of" Lana licked her paw clean, Sakura was very good to them so that was the only choice become their very best.

Sakura beamed at Lana with fondness in her emerald eyed gaze "That means a lot, Lana, Lena" she couldn't help but feel happy despite the newest looming danger, Sakura vowed to always make sure her companions were safe.

Tsume blinked in confusion it sounded like Sakura had just had a conversation with her two pups, though it should be impossible because the connection took years to form, but Sakura was a very special girl so Tsume thought that it must have happened a lot earlier.

"Ok Haruno brat, Lena, Lana it's time to learn fang over fang" Tsume planted her fist on her hip and pointed to a spot in front of her "Kuromaru" Tsume whistled and the old canine padded from the house to stand at her side.

Sakura perked up and her face lit up in happiness "I can't wait Tsume-sama" she exclaimed and watched Tsume perform the jutsu with ease, Sakura realized after a moment that the jutsu took perfect control and aim.

"Ok your turn" Tsume ordered and repeated the hand signs needed for the jutsu, she wanted to see how much Sakura could handle, Sakura took a deep breath, looked at the targets scattered about the grounds and started.

"Ninja Art: Fang Over Fang" Sakura concentrated as she and her two companions rotated like a drill around the training grounds, it was difficult to maintain focus without going out of control as she started smashing her way through the targets.

Hana winced as Sakura lost control of the jutsu momentarily and slammed into a post "Sakura are you alright" Hana rushed over to the girl, Tsume trailing after her, Sakura leaned her head back to reveal a bloody nose.

"I'm ok I think I just broke my nose" Sakura gave a pained smile, reached up and then snapped her nose back into place, thankfully her glasses were undamaged, Hana cringed at the crunch before leaning down.

Tsume shook her head as Hana healed Sakura's nose, the girl had done beautifully before going out of control, Tsume understood that for a genin who had no prior training until nearly two weeks ago it would be difficult to control such a jutsu.

"Ok Sakura, time to learn about medical ninjutsu, I'm going to teach you the healing and statis jutsu" Hana pulled out the scroll she had stowed away in her pouch, Sakura smiled sheepishly "What is it Sakura" Hana asked upon seeing the expression.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head "Hana, I don't want you to be mad at me but I studied that medical book you gave me and got curious" she looked down, Sakura knew she should have waited until Hana said she was ready.

Hana furrowed her brow in confusion "Does that mean you already know the jutsu" she questioned gently, Sakura nodded guiltily "Ah that makes things easier though can you demonstrate what you know so far" Hana enquired.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she took the fish used the chakra scalpel efficiently then healed the gaping wound she had made, Tsume smirked when the fishes flesh started mending together, Sakura was an exceptional shinobi.

"Tell me something Haruno brat how come you never trained like this before" Tsume asked, she had been wanting to know for quite a long time it didn't make any sense if Sakura had been trained like this then she would have made it through the chunin exams.

"Kakashi-sensei said that since I was a little flower that I should just sit back and let my team mates protect me, the only things he really taught me were the tree climbing and two jutsu" Sakura scowled now that she was away from the man she could see all of his faults.

Hana's jaw dropped, and she had, had the highest respect for the silver haired jonin, he was a good shinobi for sure but as a sensei Kakashi just failed, he was no good at having a team of genin under his control.

Tsume's eye twitched in agitation, it was a good thing she had acted and gotten Sakura off of that incompetent idiots team "Say Sakura how would you like to help out at the clinic for the rest of the afternoon" Hana offered wanting Sakura to smile again.

"Ah I would love to, but I made a promise to my friends and team mates that I would help them look for a yukata to wear to the treaty festival" Sakura smiled happily "Maybe tomorrow" she asked shyly.

"Of course though you better complete your individual training" Tsume swiftly ordered and watched Sakura for the last couple of hours work with her jutsu's and enhanced strength along with chakra control.

Sakura swiped her forehead from the sweat that had beaded there as she finished her taijutsu exercise "See you tomorrow, Tsume-sama, Hana, oh could Lena and Lana stay here until I finish up shopping" Sakura stared down at her two companions worriedly.

"Yeah Sakura, I'll watch after them" Kiba appeared with Akamaru having just got back from training with his team and sensei "It's no bother and they can train for a couple of hours build up their speed and energy" he stated nonchalantly.

Sakura smiled brilliantly and waved "Later then" she rushed off heading to the gates where Suigetsu, Karin, Sasuke and Tenten were all waiting "Sorry it took a couple of minutes longer than I expected" Sakura explained.

"Don't worry about it so much Sakura" Tenten grinned, she was excited about the festival and getting to go shopping for a yukata with the Sasuke Uchiha "We haven't been waiting for very long anyway" she waved Sakura's concerns off.

Sakura pumped her fist "Alright I know the best shop to get a yukata at" she led the group of four to the nearest clothing store and walked right in with her head held high, this was the shop that Kiba and she always went to.

Karin's eyes widened in awe at the amount of yukata's in the store "Sweet sage" she stared in wonderment before gripping Sakura and Tenten and leading the two girls over to the nearest rack, all of them had decided to get Sakura a yukata.

Tenten whistled in awe as she held up a pure white yukata with weapons decorating it "What do you think Sakura" Tenten asked turning to the girl who was standing back a little ways and just watching them pick out their favorite colors.

"I think it's very pretty Tenten-chan and it would suit you very well" Sakura let her eyes scan the white yukata before nodding "So what do you think Sasuke should wear do you want it matching or something else" she enquired softly.

Tenten blinked, she had never thought of having matching colors "Sasuke can wear what colors suit him best anyways lets help Karin pick out a yukata now and then it's your turn Sakura" she grinned and Sakura turned sheepish.

"Oh helping Karin-chan find a yukata is good but I've got a yukata that I'm going to wear at the festival" Sakura pushed her fingers together shyly, and she blushed prettily in remembrance of the temple she had went to with Kiba.

Karin's eyebrows raised into her hairline before a smirk spread across her lips "I bet your thinking something naughty Sakura-chan, come on spill I want to hear all the juicy details, and we are still getting you a yukata that part is nonnegotiable" Karin crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Yeah you'll just have to deal with it Sakura and I admit I'm also curious what would make you blush like that" Tenten leaned forward as she and Karin crowded around the pinkette who just turned a deeper red.

Sakura smiled shyly "It's nothing naughty, but I was just thinking about when Kiba and I visited the soul mate temple in the Hidden Cloud Village, that's why I have a yukata, he got one to cause we have an abnormally strong bond" she couldn't help but whisper with a large smile.

"Ohohoho talking about me Sakura" Kiba snuck up on the pinkette and she jumped a foot in the air, only to swing around with a pout on her lips "Ah, you deserve it for being absent minded" Kiba patted her forehead gently.

Karin and Tenten snickered quietly "Kiba when are you going to ask Sakura to be your girlfriend, if I can see that you like her then everyone else can to" Tenten spoke up suddenly and it was Kiba's turn to flush beat red.

Sakura pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as Kiba stuttered in shock "Don't harass him Tenten-chan, we are waiting before becoming an official couple" she swooped in and saved the boy from digging himself into a deeper hole.

"Aww ruin our fun Sakura-chan, anyways let's find me a pretty yukata I refuse to look bad next to that baka Suigetsu" Karin put her hands on her hips and sent Kiba scurrying from their group it was just girls for the time being.

Sakura sighed and sorted through the rack before coming across a multi red colored yukata "How about this one Karin-chan" she held it up for Karin to see who became fascinated by the mix of her colors.

"Perfect now for you" Karin put her yukata in the basket that held Tenten's and turned to rifle through the pile of yukata's looking for the perfect one that would suit Sakura "What color is the yukata you already have" she struck up a conversation suddenly.

Sakura smiled brightly "It's dark pink with light green butterflies on it" she explained "The one Kiba has is all brown with red dogs on it" Sakura grinned he had looked so cute in it that it was unbelievable.

"Your thinking about Kiba again, it's written all over your face" Tenten teased joining in on the conversation when she turned back to the rack though Tenten came face to face with a beautiful yukata that would be perfect for Sakura.

Karin saw it as well and both girls grabbed it "Ah looks like we had the same idea, you know this hanging out with girls thing is really fun" she let go of the yukata and let Tenten present it to Sakura who gasped in awe.

The yukata was a dark green with pink and green diamonds as it's design "It's gorgeous" Sakura took the yukata in her arms and held it up to her body "Not to mention a perfect fit as well, I'll save this one back until something important comes up" Sakura decided out loud.

"Good idea, now let's go help those boys out cause I don't think they could figure out what yukata to pick" Tenten led the group to where the boys were standing around looking as clueless as they had been when they had all first entered the store.

Sasuke spotted them first "Thank god I was about to give up on picking the right yukata" he sighed in relief, Sakura giggled lightly at him and he sulked, she was always teasing him now and it was just plain weird.

"Well your in luck, I'm pretty good so lets see for Suigetsu first, cause I have the perfect idea for you Sasuke" Sakura started going through a pile of yukata, Karin and Tenten just hung back letting her work.

Suigetsu sighed, he hoped Sakura found a good one for him, Karin had already threatened him that if he made a fool out of himself then she would never take him to another festival so long as he lived.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, Sakura truly was amazing "So Sakura did you hear that Sai's apartment got destroyed this morning" he enquired wanting to know if his old team mate had heard the news.

Sakura froze "Sai's apartment" she asked going white in realization 'But what would he want with Lena and Lana and it also explains why I didn't sense him, there is something off about the boy' Sakura scowled in her thoughts.

"Yeah the door was off it's hinges along with the entire apartment just being in pieces" Sasuke missed Sakura's reaction as he explained the damage "They are trying to replace his things that got damaged" he tapped his arm and looked up.

Suigetsu and Karin shared a look of concern "Was it on the outskirts of town like way out there" Karin asked suddenly glancing at Sakura as worry filled her red eyes, Sasuke nodded "Shit" she cursed startling Sakura.

"Why do you know something about it Karin-san, Suigetsu-san" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the slightly older kids were acting extremely suspicious, even Sakura was acting strangely she hadn't moved for several minutes.

Sakura turned around shame in her eyes "Sasuke what I'm about to tell you must never be repeated to anyone ok" she stared into his onyx eyes hoping that it would make an impact on the boy to prevent him from talking to anyone.

"I swear to never tell a soul Sakura" Sasuke vowed getting scared, Sakura wasn't being herself right now "What do you have to do with Sai's apartment being destroyed anyway" he creased his forehead in confusion.

Sakura took a deep breath "Sasuke, this morning when I woke, Lena and Lana were missing it was only thanks to Karin-chan and Suigetsu that I found them, they were in Sai's apartment, I'm the one who destroyed it to get my companions back" she rushed out quietly.

Sasuke's jaw dropped in horror "What was Sai doing with your canines" he couldn't believe his ears, but if Sakura said it then it must be true "We can't hide something like this, Lady Tsunade should be told" Sasuke blurted out in a whisper.

"Listen Sasuke, I think your new team mate is up to something if we blow him now then he'll just deny everything" Sakura whispered back heatedly, if they gathered enough information then they could stop his plot.

"Ok Sakura, I'll keep it a secret" Sasuke nodded just as Sakura pulled out a boys yukata in pale blue and purple and handed it to Suigetsu "My turn right" he asked when Sakura turned around to face him.

Suigetsu whistled in awe and bounded off to pay for the yukata with some of his left over money, the apartment was cheap so between him and Karin they had plenty of money to buy other things they wanted.

"Yes Sasuke, it's your turn" Sakura smiled kindly and scanned the racks, she spotted the yukata right away and reached up to pull it off the shelf "Here you go" she presented the blue yukata with onyx gems decorating it to him.

Sasuke took the boy yukata in hand "Good now we can all get a late lunch it's almost 1:30, I can't believe how long we've been in here" he stated casually before they all headed to the front of the store to buy their yukata's.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, silently wishing Kiba was here as well as they finally left the store and headed to the tea and dango shop "Looking for me" Kiba appeared behind her and she swung around with a shout of fright.

"Damn it Kiba stop sneaking up on me" Sakura sulked that was twice in just less than an hour the boy had managed to nearly give her a mini heart attack, she pressed her hand over her heart and tried to calm down.

Kiba turned smug Sakura didn't realize she had been sending her emotions through the ring they were pure and unadulterated "Ah didn't think I would join you for lunch did you" Kiba scolded, Sakura knew he loved the tea and dango shop.

Sakura beamed at Kiba and took his hand "I actually hoped you would come on the others have already gone in" she tugged him into the shop and over to the table that already held four people seated at it with room enough for just two more.

Karin gave an inward smirk, so that's where Sakura had disappeared to "So Sakura-chan, what do you think Nara-sensei is going to have us do today" she chatted softly with the girl across the table as they ate their dango sticks and drank their green tea.

"Who knows Nara-sensei might have us go through some more tests to evaluate our intelligence levels or have us go under cover or something" Sakura shrugged, she had heard stories about Shikamaru's dad and so she could only speculate for the moment.

Suigetsu spat out his tea "More freaking tests just great" he sulked while he ate, the girls around the table giggling at him as he did so "I mean why couldn't we train like normal people instead having to walk across lily pads" Suigetsu complained loudly.

"Baka Suigetsu" Karin snorted "But I have to agree with him why do you think that anyway Sakura-chan" she was curious as to why Sakura would say something like that, then again with the rumor mill maybe Sakura had picked up on something.

Sakura tapped the table with her finger "Well Nara-sensei is a really smart jonin, he's a master strategist, not to mention Nara-sensei has a son who's almost as smart as him and his intelligence levels are off the charts" she listed for references.

"You sure know a lot about our sensei Sakura-chan" Suigetsu leaned forward with a grin, their team mate was one of a kind, and even Nara-sensei had praised her the other day, Sakura could very well be just what he and Karin had both needed.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Just telling you guys what I've heard from other people, we are his first genin team ever that I know of so nobody knows what Nara-sensei will do" she shrugged and finished off her dango and tea.

Sasuke had remained silent the entire time Sakura and her new team mates had talked between each other, she was out of team sevens reach forever and Sasuke knew that now "I'm glad that your happy Sakura" he gave her a small smile paid for his meal and then disappeared.

Kiba glanced to the side at the pinkette who had a bitter smile on her lips "Sakura, you still have hanging out with them to look forward to, just because Uchiha said that doesn't mean what ever your thinking" he nudged her gently in the side and squeezed her hand tightly.

"I know Kiba, I'll be over to pick up Lena and Lana after team training they aren't ready yet" Sakura smiled paid for her food and stood "We should hurry, Nara-sensei said three and I hate to be late" she grinned as Suigetsu and Karin hurriedly finished up.

Kiba and Tenten watched the trio leave the shop "You really like her don't you Inuzuka" Tenten spoke up and Kiba gave a little sigh "Don't worry about it so much, Sakura will wake up and smell the roses eventually" the brown haired girl winked and then left leaving Kiba alone.

At the training grounds team eleven arrived exactly at three "Well at least I don't have to go looking for you three" Shikaku appeared from the shadows and two of his genin jumped, Sakura just looked like she had expected him to do that.

"We weren't late were we Nara-sensei" Karin asked, Shikaku shook his head "That's a relief looks like we made it Sakura, like you said we would" she sighed in relief before looking at the pinkette "So what are we going to do today Nara-sensei" Karin eyed her sensei warily.

Suigetsu glanced sideways at Sakura, what if her hunch was correct "Hm, I was thinking maybe a little physical training, like avoid being caught in my jutsu for instance" Shikaku formed the hand signs to his shadow hold jutsu.

Sakura cartwheeled backwards, Shikaku's shadow was much faster than Shikamaru's 'I'm at least going to make it difficult for him, if I apply everything I've learned over the last couple of weeks then I'll last for maybe ten minutes tops' Sakura chewed on her lip as she thought.

Karin and Suigetsu were immediately caught "What that's not fair Nara-sensei" Suigetsu started complaining right away as he struggled to get out of the shadows that were holding him down "You didnt even tell us what your jutsu was" he scowled.

Shikaku rolled his eyes and spoke just as Sakura did "The enemy isn't going to tell you what his jutsu is, he's just going to attack will it still be unfair then Suigetsu" they spoke in unison and Shikaku blinked in confusion before a smirk lifted the corners of his lips up.

Suigetsu shut his mouth at that, both Sakura and Shikaku were right an enemy wouldn't give you any five second warning he would just attack "Hm your surprisingly bright Sakura" Shikaku called she was putting up quite the fight having avoided his shadows so far.

"I'm just telling it like it is Nara-sensei" Sakura grinned leaning back to avoid the next shadow, sweat beaded on her forehead as she concentrated, Sakura had known what the jutsu he was going to use was but her team mates didn't.

Karin pressed her lips together angrily, she should have asked Sakura what their sensei could do instead of asking what he was like, that way maybe she and Suigetsu would have been better prepared, information was everything after all.

Shikaku sped up the speed of his shadows and Sakura jumped back as fast as she could to dodge being caught it was a game of speed and Shikaku was sure he would win because Sakura was slowly wearing down.

Sakura's heart was pounding in her chest this was her limit ten minutes "Gah" she slipped on some mud and Shikaku's shadows latched on holding her up in the air "Looks like you finally caught me Nara-sensei" Sakura grinned tilting her head slightly to avoid getting dizzy.

"You still put up quite the show though so I give you a passing grade for the day" Shikaku set his genin free and Sakura flopped on the ground tiredly "As for you two ten laps around the lake" he ordered before leaning against a tree.

Suigetsu grumbled under his breath as they ran "I never thought Sakura-chan could be that good, it's like dodging is in her dna" he talked to Karin and chanced a glance over to the pinkette who was still resting on the ground.

"Yeah, if she hadn't of slipped like she did Sakura would have been able to keep dodging for maybe five more minutes" Karin huffed in exasperation, she was proud of her team mate but on the other hand slightly jealous.

Shikaku eyed Sakura "So you were expecting something like that to happen" he questioned suddenly and the pinkette jumped a little, apparently Sakura had been deep in thought and by speaking he had startled her.

"Oh well your Shikamaru's dad, I figured it would either be something like intelligence evaluation or something a little more sneakier like that" Sakura explained lamely, she hadn't really thought about it all to much.

Shikaku let out a snort of laughter "Interesting little girl aren't, I pity those that face you on the field one day" he mused, Sakura would be quite a force to be reckoned with in the near future, Kakashi was going to regret doing what he did when she turns out stronger than everyone.

"I'm not all that interesting Nara-sensei, I'm just Sakura Haruno" Sakura stated fidgeting in embarrassment it was so weird being complimented for something Kakashi had always left her mostly out of team training saying that she didn't need to worry about it.

'Damn Kakashi, you've really lowered this girls self esteem and confidence' Shikaku shook his head, why on earth would the man allow someone of Sakura's caliber wilt and fade in the background it was strange even for Kakashi.

Karin and Suigetsu came to a stop as they finished off their final lap "We are done Nara-sensei what do you want us to do next" Suigetsu took a large sip of his water and reattached it to his belt, he had to stay hydrated no matter what.

Shikaku chuckled deeply "Ok you little genin a ninja must have proper chakra control as demonstrated by Sakura yesterday, your task is to climb that tree without using your hands" he addressed the two genin.

"Sakura your job is to help them establish a proper flow with their chakra and teach them the tree climbing technique" Shikaku ordered turning to Sakura who nodded in agreement before leading her team mates over to a tree.

Sakura took a deep breath "First you focus chakra into the soles of your feet that's the easy part" she walked straight up the tree to show her team mates "At first you'll want to run to get a head start" Sakura sat down and made a mark on the tree.

Karin looked up and up and up, Sakura was way up in the tree "The technique relies mainly on having the right amount of chakra, to much the tree will crack and you'll bounce off, and to little you'll just slide back down" Sakura continued her explanation.

"Oh I get it Sakura-chan" Suigetsu being cocky was the first one to fail as he concentrated to little chakra into his feet took off like a bullet only to tumble back down the tree head first and slam into the ground with a groan.

Sakura winced "You ok Suigetsu" she called down from her tree branch, Sakura wasn't worried about falling because she was anchoring herself to the tree with chakra, the boy gave her a thumbs up and Sakura sighed in relief.

Karin pushed her glasses up her nose, if Sakura could do this technique flawlessly then so could she, Karin focused chakra to the soles of her feet making sure to have a good amount, then got a running start to climb the tree.

Shikaku watched curiously as Karin got half way up the tree before it cracked like Sakura had said it would and the girl pushed off the tree to avoid getting hurt, Sakura was very good at explaining things for people to understand.

"Good try Karin use a little less chakra next time, I know it's hard at first but that's why there's the saying, practice makes perfect" Sakura called down to her team mates as they continued to try and reach her spot in the tree.

"Say Sakura-chan, why did you make a mark on that tree anyway" Suigetsu shouted up the tree hoping that the pinkette would explain to them, Karin looked just as curious so now Sakura had no choice but to tell them.

Sakura blinked before shaking her head "Oops, that's just a habit, though I suppose it could work for you two as well, this is a mark to signal where you need to get eventually once you can reach this height then we'll go higher" Sakura explained sheepishly.

Shikaku creased his forehead, so that was something Kakashi had taught her, but then who on earth had taught Sakura the water walking technique, genin shouldn't have that amount of chakra control it was crazy.

Karin sighed as she tried again and again to get the right amount of chakra flowing in her feet, sweat slid down the back of her neck and Karin grimaced it was gross and she was definitely going to take a shower when she got home.

Suigetsu paused for a moment to take another sip of his water before gritting his teeth as he put to much chakra in his feet and bounced off the tree, Suigetsu landed face first in the ground and a loud crunch signaled something had broken.

Sakura jumped from the tree and rushed over to the boy "Hey are you ok, what got broke" she asked frantically, she had broken her nose just this morning so it was strange to see the same thing happen to one of her team mates.

"Ah I think I broke my jaw" Suigetsu tried to say but it came out "A I fink I bwoke y aw" he winced as his jaw throbbed in agony it was worse than anything Suigetsu had ever felt and that was saying something since Karin always smacked him on the back of the head.

Karin tapped her foot, she didn't want to reveal one of her special abilities but maybe she would have to, to heal Suigetsu "It's ok Suigetsu" Sakura smiled soothingly and helped Suigetsu put his jaw in place.

Shikaku watched in awe as Sakura called healing chakra into her hands and healed her team mates broken jaw, time was up anyway for their training session "Where did you learn that and the water walking technique" Shikaku asked as Sakura pulled away and the green glow faded.

Suigetsu rubbed his jaw, it didn't hurt but there was still a bruise "Thanks Sakura-chan" he hopped to his feet and left with Karin as Shikaku dismissed them "Can you believe it Karin, Sakura know medical ninjutsu" Suigetsu couldn't help but think his team mate was amazing.

"Yeah just perfect" Karin sulked, Sakura was awesome and had continuously showed her and Suigetsu up the entire two hours they had trained with their sensei, Karin didn't think Sakura was doing it on purpose but it sucked that their sensei payed the girl more attention.

Suigetsu shook his head "Your just sore about Sakura being better than you, know what Karin your just going to have to get over it, did you see what her old sensei tried to do to her, not to mention everything else" he wanted to make sure Sakura didn't get hurt again.

Karin flashed back to the other day when they had met Sakura for the first time, her old sensei had nearly hit her "Your right, I'll apologize to her tomorrow" Karin looked down at her feet ashamed of herself for being jealous of Sakura.

Back on the training field "Well, I know medical ninjutsu cause I taught it to myself, along with the water walking technique everything else I learned on my own except for the Inuzuka Clan Jutsu" Sakura fidgeted nervously.

Shikaku shook his head "Keep up the good work then and tomorrow you should bring your companions they need to train with you not apart from you now go home and get some rest Sakura" he patted her on the head gently and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In a good mood Sakura walked through town heading back to the Inuzuka Compound, she stopped though when three familiar people stepped in her way "Lord Raikage, Darui-san, Cee-san good evening" Sakura chirped happily.

"What's got you in such a good mood pink brat" Ay barked gruffly and Sakura sent him an ecstatic grin "Ok this is a side of you I haven't seen before" he ruffled her hair roughly and Sakura just let him get away with it.

"Ah just had a good day today, though this morning wasn't very good it turned out better than I thought it would" Sakura explained her good mood to the three men with a bright smile on her lips, everything was turning out great.

Darui chuckled softly and gave the young girl a pat on the head "Hows the new sensei panning out for ya, he's not to dull is he" he asked as they walked through town, Sakura didn't look like she was in a hurry anyway.

Sakura's face lit up and her eyes sparkled "Nara-sensei is so awesome, just training with him for two days I can already tell I've improved and my team mates are pretty cool as well" Sakura chattered softly.

"Have you been training with your medical ninjutsu" Cee joined in the conversation smoothly since the other day they hadn't had contact with Sakura so it was very frustrating not knowing how she was dealing with all the new changes.

Sakura grinned "That's all good to, tomorrow after I get done training with the Inuzuka's I'm going to help out at the vet clinic after lunch for the entire afternoon" she transitioned from one person to the next keeping the flow of speech going all the way to the Inuzuka Compound gate.

Ay let out a rumbling laugh, the pink brat was so bubbly it was unbelievable, "So what was so bad about this morning" he questioned before Sakura had a chance to take off into the compound Ay was curious.

Sakura froze "Oh well I just had a little trouble with my companions that's all" she smiled, she hadn't lied but she hadn't told the truth either, besides nobody else needed to know about what had happened.

Ay rolled his eyes and Sakura headed on through the gates when they opened up for her "Lena, Lana" Sakura called when she spotted the two pups on the training course, they bounded over to her in excitement.

*Sakura-chan, did you see Lana made that high jump so can we come to training with you and your team mates tomorrow" Lena panted out as Sakura scooped her and Lana into her arms, they had been training for two hours straight and were tired.

Sakura grimaced the smell of dirt and a mix of other things clung to her two companions like a second skin "I saw Lena and guess what you two get another bath" she smiled as they whined at her in unison.

*But Sakura-chan, we just had a bath not to long ago* Lana complained as they headed to the gates of the compound to leave, Sakura just gave them a stern look and she sulked in the girls arms next to her sister.

Sakura shook her head "I know it wasn't to long ago but you two stink again and if that drifts through the house then I won't be allowed to keep you there anymore" Sakura explained it was that or be left elsewhere for the night.

"Uh Sakura who are you talking to" Kiba appeared next to her hearing the conversation between Sakura and an unknown person, the pinkette jerked her head up in surprise before sending a look of confusion at her two companions.

"I thought you could hear them as well but maybe it's just me, I was talking to Lena and Lana, they were complaining about not wanting to take another bath" Sakura explained it was weird, though she couldn't hear Akamaru either so maybe it was just her who could understand.

Kiba's eyes widened "Holy crap Sakura your a genius it takes years for that connection to form, but if Lena and Lana trust you that much then your going to turn out one of the greatest honorary Inuzuka's ever" he praised loudly.

"You really think so Kiba" Sakura asked shyly, her cheeks turned a soft red and Kiba just grinned at her as they finally left the compound, Ay, Darui and Cee were waiting for them "Hello again" she smiled sweetly at the three men.

Kiba patted Sakura on the back "Of course, and I'm coming over for a bit" he nudged Sakura in the side and she just blushed even harder "How did team training go" Kiba continued when she remained silent.

Ay shrugged she would be fine now "See ya pink brat" he called and he, Darui and Cee headed back to their hotel, the festival was a week and six days away so they had plenty of time to visit and chat with Sakura.

"See you later" Sakura waved until they were out of sight "And it went great, I think I surprised Nara-sensei" she grinned mischievously "Then afterwards, I got to help teach Karin-chan and Suigetsu the tree climbing technique" Sakura continued.

Kiba blinked in confusion "How do you figure you surprised Shikamaru's dad, I thought he was unflappable" he scratched the back of his head as Sakura giggled at him after his statement, this caused Kiba to sulk.

"Well it's not that I really startled him I just don't think he was quite expecting me to be able to dodge his shadows for ten whole minutes, if I hadn't of slipped on some mud I probably would have been able to make it for a few more minutes at least" Sakura explained.

Kiba's lips parted in an o "I see, good job Sakura you'll have to tell Ma about it tomorrow, and the reason I'm coming over is to set up some traps to prevent someone from coming in your room" he told Sakura the true reason.

Sakura nodded wisely "That's probably a good idea, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Lena and Lana" she stared down at her two companions, worry clear in her eyes, it had hurt to physically be parted from them.

*Don't worry Sakura-chan, that guy who took us won't get away with it again, though do you think we could sleep on your bed tonight underneath the covers" Lana asked after giving Sakura a lick on the cheek.

*Yeah, Sakura-chan, can we please* Lena joined in on the begging giving Sakura her best puppy dog eyes, a smile spread across the girls lips before hugging them closer *It's not like we'd be stinky* Lena continued when Sakura remained silent.

Sakura hummed for a moment in fake contemplation "Oh alright you two can sleep on my bed underneath the blanket tonight" she relented after a few minutes and the pups gave two matching yips of happiness and lathered her face with kisses.

Kiba chuckled softly, Sakura was good with the pups and little kids, he wondered if she was just as good at calming adults down, though that would probably come at a later time "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Haruno" Kiba greeted suddenly.

"Hello Kiba-san, do you mind if Sakura spends the next three weeks with you at your house, we are going out of the village on a mission" Kizashi greeted with a nod before asking a favor of the young boy that Sakura had made friends with.

"Yes, I would hate to have Sakura stay here and get in trouble, plus she would be much safer with you and your family" Mebuki joined in, there was no way Sakura was staying alone, her daughter got in way more trouble than she needed to nowadays.

Sakura's jaw dropped "But you'll miss the festival" she blurted out suddenly what on earth was Lady Tsunade thinking sending her parents out on a three week mission all the shinobi in the village were supposed to attend the treaty signing and the following activities.

Mebuki and Kizashi shared a secret grin "We will but that's ok we've been dismissed for the festival" Kizashi gave Sakura a brief hug "Take care Sakura" he gave her a wave and started walking to the gates.

"Yes, take care Sakura dear and make sure you look after our precious little girl" Mebuki squeezed Sakura to her bosom tightly before turning her attention on Kiba, the boy who had given her daughter a better chance at making it as a kunoichi.

"Roger that Mrs. Haruno, Sakura is safe in my hands" Kiba saluted the woman as she walked off "Shall we gather your things now" he faced Sakura when the two Harunos were out of sight and hearing distance.

Sakura nodded with a giggle "You are hilarious, it makes me wonder why we never hung out before, but then I realized I was to focused on Sasuke to give hanging out with another guy a chance" she rapidly spoke.

Kiba blinked before rolling his eyes in exasperation "Come on" he pulled on her hand as they entered Sakura's house and headed to her room, Kiba paused "Uh you better go in alone" he gulped nervously.

Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously "I'll be out in a jiffy so just make yourself comfortable Kiba" she pulled open her door and it shut with a soft click behind her, Kiba sat down on the couch and pressed his face into his hands.

'Why the hell did I chicken out, it's not like I haven't been in the same bedroom as Sakura before, but this is different that's her real room' Kiba inwardly berated himself for not going in the room with Sakura for fear of becoming to embarrassed at all the girly things in it.

Inside Sakura's bedroom, she had set Lena and Lana down on her bed so that she could remove some of her clothes and the yukata from the dresser and stow them in a scroll, Sakura didn't realize the danger in her room until it was to late.

Kiba jumped up when a loud shriek was heard from Sakura's bedroom, he sped down the hall and jerked her door open and found Sakura in the corner of her room and a tall masked man holding Lena and Lana in his arms.

"Oh no you don't bastard" Kiba bared his teeth and flexed his claws leaping forward catching the man by surprise as he raked his fingers down the mans arm, he let go of the pups and they scurried over to Sakura.

Sakura gasped and pressed her hand over her mouth, she had to do something, then her emerald eyes filled with determination and Sakura quickly formed the hand signs to the chakra scalpel and jumped into battle.

"Lena, Lana don't move from the corner" Sakura ordered harshly and they whimpered softly as she lashed out with her chakra scalpel, now it was the man on the defense as her hand grazed his stomach and the man doubled over.

The man swung out and struck Sakura across the face before kicking his foot, Kiba jumped over it and Sakura latched on with her teeth and bit down tasting blood, the man let out a shout of pain and shook her off.

When Kiba looked up Sakura went flying across the room into the wall "Sakura" he forgot all about the man as the pinkette crumpled onto her bed unconscious, the man took his chance and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kiba breathed heavily as the last few minutes replayed in his mind "Lena, Lana I can't carry you two and Sakura so lets go" Kiba ordered as gently as he could, before grabbing Sakura's scroll she dropped and lifting the girl in his arms.

Cee's stomach filled with dread, something happened he could feel it "Hey I'm going to go check on Sakura-san" Cee told Darui suddenly the dark skinned male looked up in confusion they had just seen the girl not even an hour ago.

"We'll go with you then, I admit I'd like to continue talking with her as well" Ay stood and stretched, Cee seemed almost anxious to leave and Ay wondered why, maybe something had happened and the blonde could sense it.

Kiba sped down the streets to the hospital, he had sent Akamaru, Lena and Lana ahead to the compound to let his Ma and Sis know what had happened and where he would be, Kiba gritted his teeth why were people targeting Sakura it didn't make any sense at all.

Sakura came to with a groan "Kiba what's going on, what happened" she opened her eyes and peered up at the boy, Sakura knew he was carrying her again, then her eyes widened fully as the memories flooded through her mind.

"Yeah, I'm taking you to the hospital Sakura just don't move to much" Kiba warned, he didn't know if something had broken when she had hit the wall or not but he wasn't going to chance it not until Sakura could get looked at by a qualified medic nin.

Tsume looked up as Akamaru and Sakura's companions burst into the house from the open back door and started barking up a storm "They are saying something happened to the pink pup and Kiba is taking her to the hospital" Kuromaru translated.

Her heart skipped a beat as worry filled her entire being "Kuromaru stay with the pups" Tsume barked out her order and sped from the compound, briefly stopping at the clinic to get Hana before continuing to the hospital.

Along the way the two women ran into the Raikage and his men, who followed them all the way to the hospital, Tsume ran through the doors and demanded to know where Sakura Haruno was "Calm down ma'am, she's resting in one of the rooms" the man behind the desk soothed.

"Which Room" Tsume snarled viciously, Sakura was like another daughter to her and if she ever found out who touched her that person was a dead man, the man quickly listed the room number and Tsume tore down the hall, her daughter and the cloud ninja on her heels.

Kiba looked up as the hospital door slammed open "Ma" he jumped up with a shout of relief, Sakura stayed completely asleep, the nurse had given her something for the pain and had drifted off five minutes ago.

"What happened otouto" Hana cut in, Sakura was covered in bruises "It's not even been an hour since you two left the compound" she furrowed her brows in concern, how the hell could this have happened in such a short amount of time.

Kiba swallowed thickly spotting the Cloud Ninja "We were at her house, her parents left on a mission, I stayed out in the living room while Sakura went to pack" Kiba clenched his fists as angry tears filled his onyx eyes.

"I heard Sakura shriek and when I opened her bedroom door a masked man was standing by the window holding Lena and Lana, I attacked and Sakura joined in, he struck her and she bit him after using the chakra scalpel and then he tossed her" Kiba continued his explanation.

"Sakura hit the wall and he escaped if only I had been able to mark him" Kiba grit his teeth as he finished, it was his fault, Kiba knew he shouldn't have chickened out then this wouldn't have happened Kiba felt sick to his stomach from the guilt.

Tsume's mouth dropped open in horror, why was someone after Sakura's companions "Oh brat" she shook her head then pulled Kiba into a hug, Tsume was thankful that Kiba had been there otherwise things might not have turned out so well.

Cee pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "Was she badly hurt when she hit the wall" he questioned as he walked over to stand at Sakura's side and run the statis jutsu, Cee didn't work in the hospital but that didn't mean he couldn't assure himself that Sakura was ok.

"No, she had a bruise on her cheek and a bump on the back of her head, it knocked her out for a moment though" Kiba explained, to be honest Sakura wasn't safe in the hospital the only place she would be completely safe at would be the Inuzuka Compound at his side.

It was quiet in the hospital room for a long while after that, until Sakura finally came to "Hello Tsume-sama" Sakura greeted wearily her eyes widened in shock as Tsume pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever make me worry like that again do you hear me Haruno brat" Tsume growled softly not letting the young girl go, Sakura had her wrapped around her cute little fingers, she didn't understand why someone would want to hurt the girl.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as the events flooded her mind and she cried softly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not good enough yet, I.." Sakura trailed off as her sobs got louder and louder, she was numb with shock.

Kiba clenched his fists as his heart lurched, Sakura was crying and once again he couldn't do a damn freaking thing to help her "It's not your fault Sakura, just some people are assholes" Kiba squeezed her hand.

"Hey good job fighting back, I heard you got in a few licks of your own pink brat" Ay inserted himself into the conversation, he couldn't stand hearing the girl cry, not after that first time, it was just a horrible sound.

Sakura let out a little laugh while still crying "Yeah, I guess I did" she wiped her eyes and leaned back from Tsume "He didn't get Lena or Lana either, Kiba and I protected them" Sakura finally calmed down as pride filled her.

Hana smiled fondly at the young girl, Sakura was going to be alright for now "I'll go see if you can leave" she left the room and headed off to find a nurse "Hey is Sakura Haruno free to leave" Hana asked and the woman nodded and had her sign the girl out.

"Guess who just got permission to leave" Hana knocked on the door and grinned at Sakura, it would be easier to watch over the girl if she was at the Inuzuka Compound and no one would be stupid enough to try and steal Lena and Lana while Sakura was there.

Sakura carefully climbed out of bed still wearing her off white clothes, the nurse hadn't bothered with having her put on a gown since she hadn't thought Sakura would be staying very long it turns out the nurse had been right.

"We'll see you around Sakura-san" Darui called as he, Cee and the Raikage headed back to the hotel, Sakura gave them a silent wave but even he could tell she was still worried about what had happened.

Sakura remained silent the entire way to the Inuzuka Compound, she needed to step up her training, she had been horribly unprepared for what had happened, Sakura was ashamed of herself and Kiba could feel it through the ring.

"Hey you should be proud, just because you didn't have a chance to use any of your other abilities it doesn't mean you failed, we injured him pretty bad" Kiba took Sakura's hand in his own and wove his fingers through hers.

Sakura sighed, so Kiba could guess what she was feeling, for the first time she regretted having the emotion rings "Yeah, but he got away" Sakura clenched her jaw tightly, she was pissed someone had tried to kidnap her companions twice.

'Bull headed girl, I guess that's one of the reason I like her' Kiba thought silently and bit the inside of his cheek harshly, next time he would be prepared no one would ever touch Sakura again if Kiba Inuzuka had anything to say about it.

Dinner was a quiet affair before the preteens headed off to bed, Tsume changed Sakura's assigned room to the family wing so that the pinkette was right next to Kiba's room, the household was silent for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 8

Kiba knocked on Sakura's door the following morning only to blink in surprise as the pinkette exited the bathroom across the hall "Oh I thought you were still sleeping" Kiba smiled sheepishly and closed his eyes inhaling the air as Sakura's sweet scent filled the hall.

Sakura blushed realizing what Kiba was doing "Nope I've been up since five this morning" she looked down at her feet, that had been embarrassing though at least Kiba didn't hate her scent whatever it was and that made Sakura curious.

"Hey what do I smell like" Sakura questioned as they headed to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting, Kiba took his turn to flush as he figured out that Sakura knew he had scented her scent and that was embarrassing.

Kiba cleared his throat sheepishly "Cherry Blossoms, that's what you smell like" he stated awkwardly it was weird telling someone what they smelt like cause you never knew how they would react to the news.

Sakura's smiled fondly "That's a relief, you smell like the forest and the earth it's really nice" she told Kiba his own scent since it was only fair, then sat down to eat the food that had been left on the table, Tsume and Hana were no where to be found that morning.

"You gave them a bath" Kiba pointed out suddenly Lena and Lana smelled like honey and chocolate which was even weirder than Sakura's cherry blossom scent, Sakura nodded and glanced at her two companions.

When the two were finished with breakfast Sakura stood up and washed all the dishes "Alright time to train, I'm going to step up the training a bit" Sakura pumped her arm and her eyes filled with a renewed determination.

Kiba narrowed his eyes in concern as Sakura left the kitchen Lena and Lana trailing her like they always did only without the command "Ok Akamaru, we are going to train as well" Kiba stood he wasn't going to let Sakura be the only who tried their hardest to get stronger.

The next five hours passed by slowly as Sakura moved from course to course, to build up Lena and Lana's strength, speed and stamina, when the pups were all tuckered out, Sakura practiced her jutsu's and then taijutsu.

Hana showed up just as Sakura took a step back from the dummy pole "Hey Sakura, you work part time at the clinic now, just got permission from the Hokage" she called out and waved a sheet of paper at the girl.

Sakura's eyes lit up like the emeralds they resembled "I can't wait Hana, see you later Kiba, Akamaru, Lena, Lana" she hollered and ran over to Hana as she started walking back to the vet clinic on the other side of the compound.

"Now you'll only be working on wrapping bandages for now but you'll work your way up to the top working with the big dogs and what not" Hana explained telling Sakura what she would be doing for the afternoon.

Sakura nodded soaking everything in like a sponge "I have team training at three" she reminded Hana who passed her a sandwich and a bottle of water to eat as they walked, Sakura was never going to stop doing her hardest.

"Welcome to the team Sakura" Hana ushered Sakura into the vet clinic first and a round of cheers went up from the few Inuzuka's working there already, Sakura was very well liked in the compound because she was the first honorary Inuzuka in decades.

Sakura blushed prettily and gave everyone a shy wave before Hana led her into a room filled with little dogs that had sprains and needed to have their paws wrapped "I promise I'll do my best Hana" Sakura rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

"I know Sakura, you always do" Hana murmured and headed from the room to make her rounds at the clinic, healing older dogs from time to time, it was nearing two when Hana heard a commotion, a young girl was squealing in joy.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and put the little girl down when Hana entered the room "I'm sorry Hana, it's just that this little girl here didn't want to part with her puppy so I put her up on the table with the little guy to wrap his tail that got broken" she looked down at her feet.

"That's fine Sakura, I was just coming to say your free to go" Hana laughed softly as the little girl scurried from the room clutching her puppy in her arms, Sakura set down the bandages and cleared up the room a bit.

Sakura grinned "See you later Hana" she rushed from the clinic and back to the house "Lena, Lana time for more training" Sakura called and the two pups scrambled over to her as they headed to the now usual training grounds for Sakura and her team.

Shikaku looked up, he always got here early but apparently he wasn't the only who liked to get there early "Sakura what a surprise" Shikaku greeted only to frown noticing the faded bruise on her cheek.

"Ah sorry Nara-sensei, I like to be early" Sakura backed up when Shikaku jumped down from his perch in the tree and approached with a serious look in his eyes, it frightened her somewhat "What is it Nara-sensei" Sakura shook lightly.

Shikaku took a step back "Where did you get that bruise Sakura, did someone hurt you" he didn't reach out, Sakura looked way to wary of him at the moment and that's not the impression he wanted to give her of him.

"Oh, well yesterday, someone broke into my house and tried to kidnap my companions, thankfully Kiba was there with me or I would be a little worse than this and still in the hospital" Sakura explained relaxing a little.

Shikaku sighed "Yes, thankfully are these your two companions" he asked looking down at the two pups that had dark pink hair and dark green eyes, Sakura nodded happily "What are their names" Shikaku enquired.

Sakura grinned "This is Lena, and this is Lana" she held up each pup as she said their names "It's a little confusing but because of my nose I can tell which one is which" Sakura tapped her nose as she explained.

"Your learning the Inuzuka Clan Jutsu's" Shikaku stated wondering why but it looked like Sakura wasn't going to tell him just yet, he understood that he had to build up trust with his team before they started telling him their problems.

Sakura avoided Shikaku's gaze "That's right Nara-sensei, I can enhance my hearing and my sense of smell, and I can use two of the jutsu's so far, dynamic marking and fang over fang" Sakura wrung her hands nervously.

Shikaku chuckled deeply and ruffled Sakura's hair "Relax, I won't make you talk just yet but I want you to trust me eventually" he stepped back further just as his other two students arrived along with team 10.

"Hey what are you doing here fore... Sakura" Ino accused, none of the other teams knew that Sakura had been assigned to a new team but Sakura knew that now the entire village would know because Ino was a loud mouth who couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

Sakura groaned "Well Ino, it's because I had a team switch and this is my new team" she explained slowly for the blonde girl, Sakura had to hand it to Ino, the girl hadn't called her a bad name since she had lost against her.

"What why what happened to make you want to switch, and who the hell is on Sasuke's team hopefully not another girl" Ino demanded putting her hands on her hips and expecting Sakura to tell her everything but Sakura shook her head.

Sakura grimaced "That's a story for another time Ino and his name is Sai so it's an all boy team" she shrugged and face Shikaku with her team mates, Asuma stood next to Shikaku and looked out over the six preteens, five genin and one chunin.

"Alright I've decided today we'll be doing joint training with team 10 to see how each of you work together" Shikaku spoke up telling the kids the run down for the day "It's easy would you like to explain what we've set up for them Asuma" Shikaku chuckled.

Asuma took a drag of his cigarette and released the smoke slowly "It's a scavenger hunt of sorts, you'll pair up in teams of two and the team that wins will get to choose what we'll do the next time we have a joint training session" he explained.

Sakura raised her hand immediately "What will we be looking for Asuma-sensei" she grinned, surely they wouldn't just send them off without telling what they had to do first, it would be extremely confusing not to mention chaotic.

"I'm glad you asked, we are looking for a rare flower called the ghost orchid" Shikaku showed off a picture "The first team to find three of them wins" he smirked, it would be extremely difficult for these kids to find even one, that's why they were called rare.

Sakura lowered her arm and creased her forehead as she slipped into her thoughts, it would be a great training exercise but what was the trick, Sakura remained silent as Asuma started pairing the teens up.

"Ino will be with Suigetsu, Choji with Karin and Shikamaru with Sakura, you have your orders now get to work" Asuma ordered and the teens headed in three different directions, they were going to do their best but Asuma doubted they would find a single flower.

Shikamaru looked to the side at his temporary partner "Hey you better not give my old man any trouble cause that would be such a drag" he warned shoving his hands in his pockets, it was strange his dad being a sensei.

Sakura gave a start "Oh I'm sorry Shikamaru, and I promise not to, where do you think we should look first, I have the feeling they were hiding something from us" she creased her forehead again as she spoke to the boy at her side.

Shikamaru's eyebrows raised into his hairline "So you noticed that as well and outside the village in the flower fields of course" he shrugged and signed out then waited patiently for Sakura to do the same so that they could get started.

"Yeah, it was weird just how rare do you think this flower is anyway" Sakura glanced from side to side and put her hood up there was no way in hell someone was going to catch her off guard while outside the village.

Shikamaru frowned he hadn't thought about that "Who knows what my old man and Asuma-sensei are thinking lets just look for the flower and hope we find one, they didn't give us a time limit" Shikamaru leaned down and started searching.

Sakura took a deep breath and concentrated chakra into her eyes, they burned for a moment and then she could see a thousand times better than before, Sakura scanned the picture and then looked out over the flower field.

Two hours later they came up empty handed "Dang this is harder than it looks what a drag" Shikamaru cursed softly as he stood and shoved his hands into his pockets "Lets go back Sakura I don't think we are going to find this flower" he looked up when he got no answer.

Sakura had moved farther and farther away until she was completely out of sight, Sakura stepped through a patch of weeds and her jaw dropped "Shikamaru hurry get over here" she called loudly sending the boy scurrying through weeds.

"Oh aren't those" Shikamaru trailed off gazing at the small flowers there were only ten of them, Sakura nodded "I hate to pick them they look so peaceful" he looked down again, it would be such a shame to ruin the sight.

Sakura nodded in agreement "Yeah, lets keep this a secret, these flowers are very special they shouldn't be disturbed or picked" Sakura stood from where she had fallen and they walked back to the village and signed in.

Asuma and Shikaku looked up when all three teams arrived empty handed "Didn't find any did you, I guess that's to be expected" Asuma clicked his tongue in disappointment, he had really expected better of the kids.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes on Sakura and his son they had glanced at each briefly when Asuma had said that "Anyway good try but you all failed this task tomorrow will be physical training" Shikaku dismissed his genin at the same time Asuma dismissed his team.

"Sakura I would like to speak with you for a moment" Shikaku spoke up before the girl could speed off and go home, he wanted to get to the bottom of the secret she was obviously keeping with his son.

Sakura tensed lightly, she shouldn't be surprised that Shikaku had figured them out "What would you like to talk to me about Nara-sensei" Sakura asked kindly once again avoiding his probing and knowing gaze.

"Your hiding something, do you have something you would like to share with me Sakura" Shikaku didn't invade her personal space but his presence was just as intimidating, Shikaku didn't want to scare his student.

Sakura grimaced "Well, Shikamaru and I did find some of those flowers but we hadn't wanted to pick them it just seemed wrong of us to do so you know" she fidgeted nervously it was a little scary to be under suspicion from her new sensei already.

Shikaku relaxed "Oh that's it, well I guess it can't be helped" he finally released the girl and she took off like a rocket, her two companions hot on her heels as she headed down the streets to the Inuzuka compound.

Sakura skidded to a halt at the compound gates, something was going on so she carefully made her way to the front where a fight had broken out between Kiba and Sai "What's going on" Sakura asked in concern.

"This bastard just admitted to something it's none of your concern Sakura" Kiba responded harshly and Sakura flinched, he realized a moment to late when the girl took off "Damn it this is your fault" Kiba snarled and punched the guy in the jaw and took off after Sakura.

Sakura sighed, she shouldn't have gotten upset, she knew Kiba hadn't meant it like that but she just couldn't go back yet, Sakura rubbed her forehead and let out another tiny sigh why couldn't she handle anything on her own.

"Hey Saku.. what's the matter" Darui spotted the girl from the window of the dango shop and came out to invite her to have some tea and dango with him when he noticed Sakura's expression, someone had upset her again.

Sakura smiled bitterly "It's something stupid, I'm acting completely ridiculous and as soon as I get that through my thick head, I'll be fine" she kicked a rock, she couldn't act like a child every time something happened, Sakura needed to start being more mature.

Darui quirked his brow "Hey come get tea and dango with me" he jerked his thumb at the restaurant and Sakura hunched her shoulders further while her eyes dulled slightly, Darui hadn't expected her to get even more upset though thankfully she wasn't crying yet.

"That sounds nic..." Sakura trailed off as Kiba slammed into her, knocking the two of them to the ground, the boy wrapped his arms around her waist and didn't let go "Kiba is everything ok" Sakura wheezed out, Kiba had literally knocked the wind out of her.

"Is everything ok, she asks, no, I was an idiot for snapping at you like that and I'm sorry" Kiba hurriedly apologized, he had felt Sakura's mood through the ring which is how he had found her so easily despite her hiding his chakra and scent from him.

Sakura's eyes widened, she hadn't actually thought Kiba knew how to say sorry, she couldn't help it as laugh bubbled out from between her lips and Kiba gave her a wary stare and released her, by the time Sakura was stood on her feet, she was full on laughing.

Darui and Kiba shared a look of concern as Sakura doubled over laughing like a crazy person "That was way to funny Kiba, oh my god I think I'm actually going to die from laughter this time" Sakura couldn't stop laughing that had been hilarious.

Kiba narrowed his eyes "It's ok Sakura you don't have to be tough, I know that what I said hur..." he trailed off when Sakura boldly pressed a feather light kiss to his cheek, which quickly turned beat red in embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Sakura smiled shyly "Thanks for the offer Darui-san, but I'm ok now" she gave the man a wave threaded her fingers through Kiba's and headed back to the Inuzuka compound Kiba trailing behind her silently.

Kiba rubbed his cheek with his free hand absentmindedly, that had been some kiss and he let out a content sigh, at least Sakura wasn't mad at him like he had originally thought she would be turns out all he had needed to do was apologize which had been harder than it had looked.

"So what did you do for training to day" Kiba got his thoughts off the kiss finally and asked Sakura how the last couple of hours had gone, Sakura brightened easily as they were let through the gates.

Sakura grinned and swung their hands childishly "Well Nara-sensei had us train with team ten, I got paired up with Shikamaru and we had to look for a rare flower called the ghost orchid, we found it but we didn't pick any of them" Sakura chatted softly.

"Why, didn't you want to win the competition and get to choose what to do during the next training session" Kiba exclaimed in surprise, Sakura was usually very competitive so deliberating loosing at a competition was weird even for her.

Sakura shrugged "There were only ten of them and I would have felt bad, in the end it didn't matter, none of us won so therefore the competition was a failure" she smiled fondly and looked back at her two companions.

"You two brats are just in time for dinner" Tsume rolled her eyes when Sakura and Kiba entered the house, dinner that night was full of chatter and everyone had a good time, later on when everyone went to bed Sakura tried to sneak out.

Sakura crept through the house on the alert, she wanted to get some late night training in "Where do you think your going pink pup" Kuromaru rumbled out softly and Sakura froze in place she had just been caught.

"I wanted to get some extra training in" Sakura turned to the canine companion, she knew it was dangerous to try and sneak out alone but how on earth was she going to get stronger if someone was constantly watching her.

Kuromaru narrowed his eyes "I'll come with you, its better if you didn't train in the compound so late at night" he nodded decisively and Sakura sighed but ultimately agreed to let him come along, apparently she was desperate to train.

Sakura silently made her way to the gate of the compound with Kuromaru at her side, the gates were open and they snuck their way down the darkened streets of the Leaf Village to an out of the way training grounds.

Kuromaru laid down and watched Sakura practice enhancing her strength with chakra the way the hokage did, then Sakura caught several fish and healed them over and over again until the girl was utterly exhausted.

"Ok Kuromaru-san let's head back" Sakura yawned tiredly it was probably eleven since the compound went to sleep early most of the time because you never knew when you were going to be called away on a mission.

Kuromaru padded after Sakura silent for the most part until a question he wanted to ask her popped into his head "Why the desperation to train like that" Kuromaru asked and Sakura craned her neck around to peer at him.

"I want to be strong, I need to be strong, I can't let everyone deal with my problems forever" Sakura pounded her fist into her hand and winced, that had smarted somewhat, she shook her hand and the pain faded.

Kuromaru shook his massive head the girl shouldn't have any problems so to speak of but it seemed everyone was determined to drive Sakura into a corner and so she had no choice but to train to get stronger.

They snuck back into the house and Sakura bid Kuromaru goodnight and headed to the family wing and slid into bed without disturbing her two companions, she needed to get a good nights sleep for tomorrow who knows what would happen.

Sakura woke up at 5:30 the next morning not her normal time but not totally late either, she was sore from her extra training but that was nothing a shower couldn't fix, when Sakura exited her room it was six and Kiba bumped into her on his way to take a shower.

"Morning Sakura, you look nice" Kiba looked Sakura up and down today she was wearing her all dark orange clothes and they looked surprisingly good on her "Anyways I have a mission today so I don't have time to train with you so your on your own this morning" Kiba warned.

Sakura smiled "That's ok Kiba, missions are very important after all and thanks for the compliment, despite it being orange it's a nice color and oddly fits my weird hair and eye color" she waved and headed to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty but two plates of food sat on the table for her and Kiba, Sakura quickly filled the food bowls for Lena, Lana and Akamaru so Kiba didn't have to then sat down to begin eating a few minutes later Kiba appeared and did the same.

"See ya probably tomorrow depends on how long the mission lasts" Kiba scarfed his breakfast down, gave Sakura a wave and disappeared from the house, Sakura let out a giggle and finished off her own food before washing the dishes like usual.

*Looks like it's just us today huh Sakura-chan* Lena walked after Sakura next to her sister as they headed to the back yard to begin their morning daily training session it was great to train but Sakura pushed them to the very brink of their limits.

Sakura smiled sweetly at her companions and nodded "Yeah Lena so we have to work extra hard today, no slacking off" she scolded, Sakura knew that they slowed way down on the course when something difficult came up.

The two barked and sped off dust trailing after them as they began, Sakura watched them closely like she always did and clicked the timer as they finished "Nice work today, now lets see if you can keep it up" Sakura wrote down the time in her notebook.

Hana didn't show up to take her to the clinic that day at eleven when Sakura finished "Alright lets go" Sakura quickened her pace as she headed to the vet clinic getting there just as it turned 11:05, Hana hadn't said what time she had to show up anyway.

"Oh Sakura-san, didn't you know Hana's been sent on a mission so you don't have be here today" the one at the main desk waved Sakura off and the girl trudged from the compound, she didn't have a clue what she was going to do for four hours.

Sakura sighed and wandered through town as she turned a corner Sakura bumped into "Kakashi-sensei" she panicked and hid behind a pole, Kakashi gave her a hurt look and Sakura grimaced 'Of all the people I could bump into it had to be him' she chewed on her lip nervously.

"Sakura-chan, it's nice to see you, good to see you've lost the attitude" Kakashi crinkled his eye at the pinkette sounding calm, but inwardly the silver haired man was pissed, everyone kept telling him that Sakura was going to turn out to be stronger than Sasuke someday.

Sakura gave Kakashi an awkward smile "Yeah nice to see you to, sorry I can't stay and talk" she saluted and took off at a run, there was no way she was going to stay there and talk with the man she wanted to avoid at all costs.

She didn't look back until she slammed into a bulky body, Sakura clamped her mouth shut and looked up into the eyes of Ibiki Morino "Oh Morino-san" Sakura calmed her racing heart before greeting the man as respectfully as she could.

Ibiki quirked his brow "And who are you exactly" he didn't know the girl but she obviously knew who he was, so Ibiki wondered who had been talking about him, and he was going to find out even if he had to interrogate this girl.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, don't you remember me from the chunin exams the written part, though I suppose you wouldn't I didn't stand out then" Sakura asked and answered her own question she hadn't been very memorable except for her pink hair.

Ibiki's eyebrows rose up, so the girl was a crazy "Do you normally do that" he startled her from her self conversation, Sakura looked up at him with rounded eyes and Ibiki grimaced the girl was a way to adorable and looks were deceiving.

"No, sir Morino-san, just been a weird couple of weeks is all" Sakura gave him a little bow before explaining herself, Ibiki probably thought she was total loon now 'Great now it's going to be all over the village the pink haired girl who talks to herself' Sakura sulked.

Ibiki shook his head, despite her introduction, he still didn't remember the girl "Hey if you've got nothing to do brat come help me out and that's an order" Ibiki swiftly demanded and turned on his heel heading back to the torture and interrogation unit building.

Sakura followed after the tall imposing man obediently, she gulped when she realized where Ibiki was leading her "Uh Morino-san, I'm not complaining or anything but what exactly do you want me to do" Sakura spoke up after building up her courage.

Ibiki looked back and contemplated telling the girl what it was he needed help with, kids hated paperwork "You'll be sorting through my files brat and organizing them while I work, I'll release you at 2:30" he sighed and hoped the girl didn't run.

Sakura snickered silently, good it was something she could do "Roger that Morino-san, I'll do my very best to not get in your way" Sakura saluted cheekily and Ibiki glared at her in exasperation, she smiled sheepishly and remained silent the rest of the way to Ibiki's office.

"Get started and be silent" Ibiki barked, grabbed up some folders and headed down the hall to start interrogating criminals, Sakura took her turn to sigh opened a drawer and groaned, no wonder Ibiki was in such a foul mood.

'Ok this paperwork won't beat me' Sakura rolled up her sleeves pulled out several folders sat up a desk and got to work, a couple hours later Ibiki wondered back into his office and blinked in surprise, Sakura had her hair tied up in a tiny ponytail as she glared at some folders.

"Glaring at inanimate objects now brat, I shouldn't be surprised" Ibiki chuckled startling the girl and she flailed her hands knocking the neatly stacked paperwork over, Sakura threw her hands up and growled in frustration.

Sakura sulked, nothing had been alphabetized "I'm sorry Morino-san" she hurriedly picked up the scattered papers and neatly piled them in the folder again before sliding it into it's proper place in the filing cabinet.

"Tell me you didn't sit there the entire time glaring at the folders" Ibiki enquired narrowing his eyes, if the brat had just slacked off then there was no way he was ever letting her help him out again even if she begged him.

Sakura looked surprised at the accusation "Oh no Morino-san, I got most of it finished except for the last drawer there, see" she pulled open the drawers one at a time, the last one being messy and unorganized still.

"Ah anyway get the hell out of here brat, I can handle the rest now" Ibiki nodded at the door and Sakura scurried out of the T&I building heading to her teams training grounds, she let out a sigh and leaned against a tree when she got there.

Shikaku felt the tree shake and looked down, once again Sakura was the first to arrive, but it looked like this time she hadn't sensed him "Good afternoon Nara-sensei" she greeted, or Sakura could have just been being deliberately quiet.

Sakura looked to the side when Shikaku jumped out of the tree "Afternoon Sakura" he nodded at her politely "Your earlier than usual, it's only 1:35" Shikaku pointed out, Sakura turned her head to look at him finally.

"Ah well Morino-san had me help him with paperwork and since I didn't have anything else to do, I just automatically came here" Sakura shrugged and looked up at the sky watching the clouds drift by quietly to pass the time.

Shikaku blinked in open surprise "You aren't talking about Ibiki Morino are you the one who is the head of the T&I unit" he asked hoping that maybe Sakura had just said the wrong name, Sakura creased her forehead in confusion.

"One and the same, it was weird, he practically demanded I help him organize his filing cabinet, I didn't get finished though" Sakura sighed inwardly lamenting at the fact she hadn't gotten to organize the last cabinet it was going to bother her until she went back.

Shikaku shook his head, well there went another person who got wrapped around Sakura's little fingers, the girl was just a magnet for people and for trouble at the same time, instead of continuing the conversation, Shikaku leaned his back against the tree and looked up at the sky.

Sakura sneakily glanced to the side at her new sensei, and got caught immediately "I guess I'm not very good at being covert huh Nara-sensei" Sakura sighed, Shikaku chuckled and ruffled her hair for a second then pulled away.

"You still have a long ways to go kid don't worry about it so much enjoy your youth while it lasts, save the serious stuff for the grown ups" Shikaku slid down until he was sitting cross legged on the ground like Sakura.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, it had started growing out again, and she was unsure if she wanted to cut it again or just let it go, Sakura didn't want what happened in the forest to happen again so maybe if it got to long she could braid it.

"Na.." Sakura trailed off, she was so unused to this, she knew that she needed to trust her new sensei but it was just so hard, Sakura pressed her hands into her face and took a deep calming breath, she could do it.

"I was attacked a couple weeks ago outside the village, Kiba offered to help me get stronger and that's why I'm training in the Inuzuka clan jutsu, Tsume-sama made me an honorary Inuzuka" Sakura looked straight ahead as she talked suppressing all of her emotions for the moment.

Shikaku snapped his head around to stare at Sakura "Attacked how what would be so bad that you would get that kind of honor" he questioned immediately, Sakura didn't look at him once as she started speaking again.

"He.." Sakura bit her lips harshly "He pressed me against a tree and did things to me that I'm not proud of, physically I know it's not my fault, but mentally I know if I hadn't of run my mouth then it wouldn't have happened" Sakura grit out through her clenched teeth.

Shikaku eyed Sakura pity in his gaze, no wonder she had been so jumpy around every male that she came into contact with, it also explained why Sakura had freaked out when Kakashi nearly reached out to strike her.

"Don't do that Nara-sensei, I can feel the pity and that's the last thing I want, I'm getting stronger and that's all that matters now" Sakura finally turned her head to look at Shikaku, her eyes were filled with unshed tears and her lips were pressed together while a frown was on her face.

Shikaku groaned internally, of all the things he had thought had happened that hadn't been it "Got it and that's good your trying to get strong" Shikaku turned his gaze to the sky again and silence lapsed between the two.

"What made you tell me all that, yesterday it seemed like you hadn't wanted to talk to me at all" Shikaku questioned lightly, Sakura sighed softly and opened her mouth when Karin and Suigetsu skidded to a halt before them.

"There's trouble in town Nara-sensei, Lady Tsunade said to go right away" Suigetsu panted out his hands on his knee's his heart was hammering away in his chest, Shikaku jumped to his feet and sped off his students on his heels.

Tsunade stalked down the streets a scowl on her lips, shinobi and civilians alike jumped out of her way to avoid being crushed "Damn that Danzou what the hell is he doing picking a fight with Tsume like that" she growled loudly.

Shikaku leaped to Tsunade's side and his three genin hung back, Sakura's eyes widened in terror as the woman she had grown close to raked her sharp fingernails across an unfamiliar mans face and let out a snarl.

"IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY FAMILY AGAIN DANZOU YOUR A DEAD MAN WALKING" Tsume roared, she would do anything to keep her family safe from this bastard, she had caught him red handed snooping around Sakura's home.

Tsunade intervened before it got any further "Want to explain to me what the fuck is going on" she glared her brown eyes hardened, Tsunade was more than a little pissed at the moment and hopefully these two would start explaining.

"I caught him red handed snooping around the Haruno brats house, not to mention he has wounds on him, this is from my son and this is from Haruno" Tsume captured Danzou's arm and rolled back the sleeve revealing the scratch and bite marks that still held the two's scent on it.

Sakura froze when she was pulled into the conversation suddenly and got a good look at the man, her eyes widened in realization and Sakura took a step back, what would Danzou want with her companions it was extremely strange.

Shikaku glanced back at his pink haired student and noticed her expression "Lady Tsunade, I think we should have this conversation elsewhere" he nodded his head at Sakura who was unaware of his movements.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and craned her neck around to peer at the young girl who held fear and terror in her emerald eyes "Danzou, Tsume get your asses to my office, as for the rest of you shoo" Tsunade demanded and herded the group back to the tower.

Suigetsu gave Sakura a look of concern "Why didn't you tell us Sakura-chan" he reached out to touch her shoulder and the girl flinched reflexively "Sorry I wasn't going to hurt you" Suigetsu creased his forehead worriedly.

"I'm going to train" Sakura grabbed up her companions and took off, leaving her two team mates behind, instead of getting upset she was going to train until she dropped, Sakura hoped that training would take her mind off of what had just happened.

Karin took a step forward to call out to Sakura but the girl was to far away and then she was completely out of sight, Shikaku turned around at that moment and blinked in confusion "Where did Sakura go" he asked.

"Don't know Sakura-chan said she was going to train and just took off without waiting for us" Karin stared off into the distance the same direction Sakura had gone as she spoke, "Is she ok Nara-sensei" Karin asked finally looking at Shikaku.

Shikaku sighed and rubbed his temple as a headache bloomed behind his eyes "I don't think so, this was very shocking to her, but we shouldn't leave Sakura alone either" Shikaku rubbed his face tiredly, this was so troublesome.

Sakura set Lena and Lana down, gathered chakra into her fist and let loose, she refused to cry anymore, nothing ever got resolved by crying, the ground exploded and Sakura grit her teeth and did the technique over and over again.

Hours later, Shikaku groaned how hard could it be to find a pink haired girl it had been going on three hours so far and still none of them had found Sakura "Hey Nara-sensei I think I found her" Suigetsu called out suddenly.

And sure enough when Shikaku appeared in the destroyed clearing, Sakura was there resting against a tree, she looked peaceful as she slept and Shikaku was loathe to disturb her, at least the last few hours hadn't been completely unproductive.

Sakura had finally tired out and leaned against a tree, she couldn't help but close her eyes and fall asleep, when Sakura woke it was to the feeling of being carried and she looked up to see "Nara-sensei" Sakura gasped quietly.

Shikaku glanced down and quickly set Sakura on her feet realizing the pinkette was now awake "I'm not going to ask why you freaked out, but I am going to ask what happened to the training grounds" he pointed at the destroyed tree's and the grounds itself.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Ah I was practicing enhancing my strength with chakra, like Lady Tsunade does" she fidgeted and twiddled her thumbs together like she usually did when she was sheepish or nervous.

Shikaku looked back and then to Sakura a few times and sighed "One thing after another with you Sakura" he patted her on the head gently as Tsume appeared in their line of sight, Sakura didn't have a chance to say anything when the woman jumped forward.

"Haruno brat" Tsume pulled the girl into her arms for the second time "It's ok now, Danzou is never going to touch you again, I made sure of it" she soothed expecting Sakura to cry like last time but the girl only returned her hug and then leaned back.

"Tsume-sama, I'm not going to cry anymore, if I did I would be breaking a promise to myself" Sakura smiled brightly, shocking Tsume into hugging her tightly again "Really I'll be ok" she mumbled as her eyes drooped in exhaustion.

By the time Tsume pulled back Sakura was snoring softly "Your something else Haruno brat" she allowed her eyes to go soft before picking the girl up "Sorry your training session got ruined" Tsume apologized gruffly to Shikaku before stalking off.

"Tomorrow is Saturday take the day off do whatever you want" Shikaku told his remaining two students and then hurried home to eat dinner and then head to bed, his thoughts filled with the image of Sakura with the look of terror in her eyes.

The next morning Sakura woke at 6 feeling more sore than usual and sick to her stomach, not to mention starving, though first she hurried into the bathroom and violently threw up in the toilet, Kiba came into the room and rubbed her back.

"You ok Sakura" Kiba peered into Sakura's tired looking eyes, she was as pale as a ghost and sweat was sliding down her neck, Kiba sneakily patted Sakura on the forehead and almost drew back feeling the heat of it.

Sakura groaned pitifully and held her stomach as it heaved, she opened her mouth to tell Kiba something but turned back to the toilet to be ill again, when Sakura finished with the second round of being sick she finally spoke "No, everything hurts" she whined.

Kiba chuckled and picked Sakura up "Alright, I'll let Ma and Sis know your sick and then bring you something to eat" he took her back to her room and piled pillows on the bed to make her comfortable and then Kiba tucked Sakura underneath the blankets.

Sakura grimaced as the feeling to be sick again threatened her, and before she could stop the feeling, she snatched a trash can from the floor and had her third round of being sick that morning, when Sakura was finished she reclined back on the pillows with a pained groan.

Kiba rushed to the kitchen "Well Sakura's sick, she's already thrown up three times in the span of ten minutes, so I'm going to make her some broth and ginger tea to sooth her upset stomach" he hurriedly explained.

Hana dropped her spoon "Does she have a fever" she asked worriedly and Kiba nodded "Oh poor girl take her an icepack as well otouto along with a bowl of cold water and washrag, it's going to be a rough day" Hana listed off as Kiba got to work.

Fifteen minutes later Kiba entered Sakura's room carrying a tray "Here this should help you feel better" he set the tray up before her and then helped Sakura sit up properly "It's only broth and ginger tea" Kiba explained worriedly.

Sakura gave Kiba a pained smile "Thanks Kiba, you don't have to wait on me you know" she coughed lightly and took a careful sip of the chicken broth and sighed in bliss at the flavor, at least it got rid of the taste of vomit.

"Nonsense Sakura" Kiba started before trailing off, he realized Sakura was going to be stubborn about this entire thing "Well ok but if you need me just call" Kiba left her room when Sakura nodded at his gentle order.

Sakura finished off her broth and tea and set the tray on the floor, she grabbed up the icepack and rag and laid down on her bed, a moment later Sakura was out like a light, she slept through people coming in to check on her several times during the day.

Kiba was worried, Sakura had been asleep since 6 and it was now nearing noon "Maybe I should go get a medic just to find out what's really wrong with her" Kiba wrung his hands nervously, and Tsume threw her head back and laughed softly.

"God brat you sound like a mother hen fussing over her chicks, take a chill pill, Haruno brat will be fine" Tsume ordered and Kiba sat down with a scowl on his lips, a moment later a knock on the door came.

Kiba jumped up before anyone else could and hurriedly pulled open the door "Inuzuka, where's Sakura-chan" Naruto frowned deeply, he hadn't seen the girl for a few days and wanted to hang out with her if she was free today.

"She's sick and it's not a good idea to bother her" Kiba leaned against the door to prevent the blonde from entering his house, what the hell had the guard been thinking letting Naruto onto the Inuzuka compound grounds.

Naruto looked surprised "Sakura-chan is sick" he asked slowly, Kiba nodded "Oh no uh just tell her I stopped by and if she feels better later let her know she's welcome to come find me and hang out for a little bit" he said carefully and then left.

"Was that the Uzumaki brat, that was surprisingly mature of him" Tsume asked having heard the conversation between her son and Naruto and the boy didn't sound anything like a snot nosed brat who was all at once brash, rash, reckless and hyperactive.

Kiba glanced out the door and groaned "Yeah Ma, maybe Sakura would appreciate seeing him Hey Uzumaki Get Back Here" he whistled to the blonde and Naruto turned on his heel and leaped back to the door.

"Yeah what is it Kiba" Naruto rubbed his hands together anxiously before his eyes widened in surprise "But I thought Sakura-chan was sick" he asked when Kiba gestured for him to come into the house.

Kiba sighed "Well you could be just what she needs right now plus I don't think it's contagious" he shut the door when Naruto froze in the face his family "Don't be frightened Uzumaki we won't eat you" Kiba snickered and then got whacked on the back of the head lightly.

"Don't scare him Kiba" Sakura scolded with a grin on her lips she had woken up a bit ago and felt tons better "Hey Naruto how are you doing" Sakura gave Tsume a look, as she was the alpha it was up to her to make all the decisions.

Tsume's eyes narrowed when she caught the look, Sakura was behaving exactly as an Inuzuka and then Tsume realized "Looks like the change finally happened" she let a full blown grin grace her lips and Sakura furrowed her brows.

Hana swung her head around and let out a holler "Jesus Christ Sakura, you look wonderful as a full blown Inuzuka" she couldn't believe her eyes, Sakura looked gorgeous as her body adjusted to having Inuzuka blood running through her veins.

Sakura scratched her head in confusion and then grasped the ends of her hair that was much longer than it had been yesterday it was all the down to the middle of her back again "Someone want to tell me what's going on" Sakura asked and chewed on her lip nervously.

She quickly figured out not to do that as her teeth sunk straight through the soft flesh of her lip and Sakura tasted blood "Don't freak out Sakura but those tattoo's were very special, it took them awhile to work so go take a look in the mirror" Kiba was in awe.

Naruto was even stunned "Do as Kiba says Sakura-chan" he took her by the shoulders and led her over to a mirror that was conspicuously placed in a closet, Sakura glanced over her shoulder at him nervously and Naruto gave her a reassuring grin.

Sakura took a deep breath and then turned her head to the mirror, her jaw dropped, gone was the appearance of tattoo's they had melded into her skin, her teeth were fangs and her fingernails had grown out to be sharp nails.

On top of all of that her hair had reached her back again, so that's why she had felt sick that morning "Wow" Sakura couldn't help but murmur, that also explained why she felt the inexplicable need to obey Tsume and her every little order.

Tsume grinned proudly "Why don't you go out on the town, spend time with your friends, brag to everyone and whatnot" she ushered the preteens out of the house and Kiba sulked at her, having not wanted to go into town that day.

"Come on Kiba, Naruto, I can't wait to show everyone" Sakura was full of happiness and Kiba couldn't deny her what she wanted, and so if she wanted to go into the village then he would go with her where ever.

Naruto grinned "Are you gonna cut your hair again, I don't think you should cause it's very pretty Sakura-chan" he nearly reached out to touch the mid back length pink locks while he spoke, Kiba sniggered at him.

"I know how you feel and yeah you shouldn't cut it, you could always braid it Sakura" Kiba suggested and Sakura glanced back at the two boys she was tugging along by the arms, she wasn't exactly holding their hands.

Sakura smiled brightly "Nope I'm never going to cut my hair again, though I was already thinking of doing that, maybe I'll go visit Ino and have her do up my hair in a pretty way" she sighed content with her life for the time being.

Ino looked up when the door to the flower shop swung open, her jaw dropped "Sakura, what the hell did you do take a miracle hair growing potion or something" Ino gasped out when Sakura appeared from behind the two boys.

"No just a change, listen Ino do you think I could ask you for a favor" Sakura glanced from the floor to Ino as she spoke and fidgeted underneath the girls wide eyed gaze, she had been getting appreciative looks the entire way through town.

Ino gulped and gave Sakura a nervous smile, she knew instinctively that something was different about her old rival "Yeah sure Sakura, come over here and tell me what you want done and then I'll do it for you" Ino waved her over behind the counter to sit on a chair.

Sakura sat down with a graceful plop "Would you braid it in a unique way, you can use these ribbons" she handed Ino two beautiful hair ribbons that were dark green with all three of her current marks on it.

Ino ran a brush through Sakura's silky pink tresses and resisted the urge to just play with the pinkettes hair, then Ino braided the hair in intricate braids and threaded the ribbons into the hair expertly "Ok Sakura, what do you think" Ino held out a mirror.

Sakura peered into the mirror and glanced at her hair "Perfect, one last thing though" Sakura slid a hairband into her hair to keep her bangs back and hopped up "Thanks Ino" she placed a few ryo down for the girl, took Kiba and Naruto by the wrist and disappeared from the shop.

"Who was in here Ino" Inoichi appeared from the back hearing the door close, Ino was sitting behind the counter looking like she had just had her heart stolen by a boy, Inoichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Ino took a deep breath "It was just Sakura" she sighed, Sakura had looked prettier than her and that had really shocked her, Ino really wanted to do the same thing that her old rival was doing but that was impossible, Inoichi shrugged and disappeared again.

Sakura practically skipped through town in glee, she had figured out that she no longer had to channel chakra into her nose or ears, with the change Sakura's body had adjusted and now she could just naturally smell everything within a hundred foot radius of her.

Kiba couldn't help but smirk as people they passed by dropped their things in shock upon seeing Sakura "Your having to much fun with this aren't you Kiba" Naruto asked suddenly and Kiba grinned widely.

"Oh yeah you have no idea, no offense against your sensei Uzumaki, but wait until he hears, Kakashi-sensei is going to be so pissed" Kiba sniggered only to slam into Sakura's back as she stopped in the middle of the street.

Sakura looked around for a moment and then turned right into the ramen booth "Suigetsu, Karin-chan" she greeted both teens and they jumped off their stools in fright, Karin turned around with a hand over her heart.

"Sakura-chan that was very me..." Karin trailed off and her jaw dropped at her team mates new look "What happened" she asked carefully, she knew it was Sakura but it didn't look like Sakura anymore, so Karin was admittedly confused.

Suigetsu was equally as shocked but remained silent so Sakura could explain "Well apparently my body made a few changes today, like these aren't just tattoo's anymore they are a part of me" Sakura pointed to her cheeks.

"Then I've got these and these" Sakura showed off her teeth first where Suigetsu and Karin could both see the sharp canines and then she flexed her claws before her team mates eyes allowing the two to see her very sharp pointed fingernails.

Suigetsu gulped, Sakura was scary "You forgot something, your hair grew out as well" he glanced at her hair that was up in a intricate braid, Sakura smiled prettily at both of her team mates and then sat down, Naruto and Kiba followed.

"Yeah, that was the shocker really, I figured something would happen eventually but I didn't think my hair would grow out so fast, though I'm never cutting it again" Sakura reiterated her earlier words for Suigetsu and Karin.

Kiba tapped his nail on the booth table inwardly grinning from ear to ear "You don't mind if we join you for lunch do you, I'm sure Sakura is starving" he questioned, both Suigetsu and Karin shook their heads rapidly.

"Not at all Sakura-chan, Kiba, Naruto, all three of you are very welcome to join us" Karin hurriedly assured the trio that they could eat lunch with them, she wanted to learn more about Sakura after all and talking was the only way to do it.

Suigetsu just nodded his head in agreement to Karin, there was no way he was going to tell Sakura no, plus after yesterday she didn't need the crap people were sure to start giving her eventually about her new look.

"Thanks Karin-chan" Sakura didn't hesitate and pulled the slightly older girl into a hug, that Karin nervously returned "Don't be scared, I'm still just me only with the changes" Sakura smiled sweetly and Karin instantly relaxed.

Kiba and Naruto ordered their ramen while Sakura chattered away with Karin and Suigetsu, the two boys just allowed Sakura her fun because god only knew the girl needed it after the two weeks she had, had.

Just then Kakashi, the last person Sakura wanted to see at that moment sat down on the only remaining seat in the ramen stand "Yo" he greeted not having noticed Sakura yet due to the changes, but when Kakashi looked up he froze "Sakura" he narrowed his eye in suspicion.

Sakura steeled her nerves and nodded with a forced smile "That's right Kakashi-sensei" she spoke and then turned to eat her ramen that Teuchi had just set before her, Sakura was going to do her best to ignore the silver haired man.

Kakashi was honestly horrified, it was those damn Inuzuka's that had destroyed his perfect team, now he had a disobedient brat, Sasuke and Naruto "Your not Sakura, I don't know who you are anymore" Kakashi no longer hungry says this cruelly and then leaves.

Sakura clenched her fist and her chopsticks snapped "I think this is the first time I've said this in a long time, but I really hate that guy" she took a deep breath grabbed up a new pair of chopsticks and continued eating her chicken ramen.

Kiba could feel Sakura's anger flowing through the emotion ring 'That's good at least you aren't going to let him get to you anymore Sakura' he pushed pride through the ring and Sakura paused and glanced at him curiously.

Sakura smiled when Kiba flashed her a grin "Thanks Kiba" she grabbed his hand and threaded her fingers through his, the rest of the meal was spent chatting quietly amongst themselves, though Sakura never released Kiba's hand.

"I can't wait to see Nara-sensei's reaction to your new look Sakura-chan" Suigetsu and Karin had decided to walk with Sakura, Naruto and Kiba through town it was chaos as everyone around them freaked out at the pinkettes new appearance.

Sakrua snickered "Oh, I'm sure he'll just give me a wary look and then continue on I doubt Nara-sensei would be to shocked" she was still holding hands with Kiba and she felt as giddy as a school girl going on a date with her crush.

"Talking about me what naughty little genin" Shikaku appeared from the shadows with a smirk on his lips as four of the kids jumped a foot in the air, once again Sakura was the only one unfazed by his entrance into their conversation.

"We are very sorry Nara-sensei, we weren't saying anything bad just wondering what you would do or say to Sakura's new look" Karin jumped in immediately before wildly gesturing at Sakura who had been partially hidden.

Shikaku got one good look at Sakura and his eyebrows raised into his hairline "That's a surprise, though not really depending on how you look at it" he shrugged not caring either way, Sakura was Sakura and that was that.

"See I told you" Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly and Kiba sniggered "What at least I wasn't to far off from my original deduction" she crossed her arms and tilted her head back so that her nose was in the air and she was staring everyone down.

A moment later Suigetsu snorted and this set off a round of laughter that had people chuckling and giggling along with them, Shikaku shook his head and chuckled deeply "I just came to tell you that we are going on a three day mission" he told them the reason for his visit.

This cut off all laughter "Roger that Nara-sensei" Sakura saluted with a cheeky smile though it wasn't all that cheeky, she was still having a little bit of fun it being the first time in nearly two weeks Sakura had been able to be herself again.

"What's the mission about Nara-sensei" Suigetsu getting the hang of asking questions immediately asked one, there was no way he was going unprepared on a mission they had already been unprepared once.

Shikaku eyed Sakura warily for a moment "Someone found something and we've been ordered to check it out, it's a B ranked mission though I'll be doing all the work" he didn't know why Tsunade had ordered him to take his team on the high ranked mission.

Sakura froze a high ranked mission always lead to the possibility of getting ambushed "I'm going to leave my companions here is that alright Nara-sensei" Sakura asked, she didn't want Lena or Lana to get hurt and they would be safer with Kiba.

"Yeah sure that's fine, meet me at the gates tomorrow at exactly 8 a.m. and don't be late because you'll be left behind, then you won't get the mission pay" Shikaku warned his three genin and then he left.

The rest of the day passed by peacefully and soon it was time to go to sleep, Sakura took her hair out of the braids and took a quick shower, then she packed a bag and laid down on her bed "Night Lena, Lana" Sakura slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning Kiba watched Sakura rush around her room gathering her things, a few kunai were shoved in a backpack while a hair tie went around her wrist, Sakura immediately threw her hair up into a topknot and then put a hair band in her hair.

After that Sakura secured her hood onto her head and slid her backpack onto her shoulders "Well Kiba, looks like I'll be gone for a few days so make sure you take care" Sakura gave him a bright smile.

Kiba sighed "Just promise me that you won't get into trouble but if you do send me an emotion through the ring and I'll get it" Kiba gazed deep into Sakura's eyes hoping to get his point across.

Sakura smiled brightly and nodded "Of course I promise Kiba, though I don't have time to eat so I'm just going to eat an apple along the way" she pulled Kiba into a light hug and then headed for the door.

At the gates Sakura leaned against the column, she was the first one there as though she wasn't quite sure how to feel about that, it got awfully lonely being the first all the time despite her rather high competitive side.

"Spacing out again Sakura" Shikaku appeared behind Sakura and she spun around pressing a hand to her heart indicating that he had finally startled her "Ah, looks like I finally got you" Shikaku smirked.

"Nara-sensei, oh I guess your right" Sakura couldn't help it but let out a tiny little giggle she hadn't realized it but every other time she came into contact with Shikaku, she had always acted a little blaze about it.

Shikaku's lips quirked up in slight amusement and leaned against the wall to wait for his other two students, just as he thought that, Suigetsu and Karin came flying around a corner "Sorry we're late Nara-sensei" Karin took a moment to catch her breath.

"Don't worry about it let's just get this mission over with, oh right the mission is we are going to be escorting a VIP and we are meeting her a mile out" Shikaku explained the mission and his students straightened listening closely.

As they left the village Sakura started asking questions "So do you think we'll run into any trouble and where are we escorting this VIP to" she reeled off, Sakura really hated being under prepared nowadays.

"It's a possibility and to the Land of Waves" Shikaku stated easily and shoved his hands into his pocket, this was such a drag taking a former enemy to a land he had never been to before, though Shikaku wandered if any of his students had been out of the village before.

Sakura's eyes went wide, the Land of Waves is where she had, had her first mission that had turned into an A ranked mission 'Why do I have the worst of luck' Sakura wanted to sulk but carefully kept her feelings bottled up.

Suigetsu noticed Sakura's serious expression "Hey are you ok Sakura-chan, I understand if this is your first time being outside the village on a mission" he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly as he talked hopefully she would be to freaked out.

Sakura blinked rapidly "Oh Suigetsu, this is actually my second time to the Land of Waves" she smiled kindly, it would be nice to see Inari and the others again, though it sucked a little that Naruto wasn't with her because the little boy would just love to see the blonde.

Karin was shocked at the admittance "Eh so what's this place like are there really tough ninja" she wanted to find out all the details she could, Sakura tossed her head back and laughed sweetly at her team mates.

"No it's mostly a civilian village, though they do know how to wield weapons none of them can use their chakra" Sakura explained easily, her eyes were lit up with happiness "The last time I was there though a lot of things happened" Sakura became serious.

Suigetsu and Karin shared a look "What kind of things Sakura-chan" Suigetsu was the first to ask with Karin seconding the question a moment afterwards, Sakura looked back at them again and a bitter smile spread across her lips.

"Well, we met these two people named Zabuza Momochi and Haku, but because of Gatou both of them are dead, we all learned a valuable lesson that day" Sakura sighed, her eyes dimmed slightly in remembrance of that day what seemed so long ago.

Karin creased her forehead in concern "So long as you never forget the lesson that you learned then they will always be in your heart" Karin said wisely and Sakura narrowed her eyes with a fond look in them.

Shikaku having heard the conversation, smoothly interrupted "I hate to cut your conversation short but we've arrived" he pointed at the blonde, that Sakura was very familiar with, her jaw dropped in confusion.

"Temari-san, your the VIP we are escorting" Sakura blinked in confusion and Temari's teal eyes lit up in recognition, a second later Sakura found herself wrapped up in the blonde arms as Temari squeezed her tightly.

"Oh Sakura how have you been especially that idiot blonde team mate of yours" Temari chattered on and on completing missing the fact that Sakura was not in the company of the blonde she was talking about.

Sakura sighed in relief when Temari finally released her "Temari-san, Naruto's not my team mate anymore, though he is doing extremely well" Sakura shrugged sheepishly when the older girl looked around finally noticing her company.

Shikaku shook his head "Temari-san, I Shikaku Nara and my team 11 consisting of Sakura Haruno, Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin will be your escorts to the Land of Waves" he dipped his head in respect and Temari nodded in return.

"The Hidden Sand Village thanks you for your kindness and I'm placing my life in your hands" Temari shook hands with Shikaku before following after the tall imposing man, though she conspicuously placed herself next to Sakura so that she could talk to the girl.

Sakura knew what Temari was doing and anticipated the first question "Somethings happened and you'll find out those things eventually and that's why I'm on a new team, these two are pretty good" Sakura smiled at Karin and Suigetsu.

Temari rubbed her face tiredly, she had traveled for three days and now this "Did that Uchiha reject you one to many times, if you'd like Sakura I can beat his ass into the ground for you" Temari pounded her fist into her hand to punctuate her threat.

Sakura laughed softly "No, no, it's nothing like that Temari-san, in fact I'm no longer interested in Sasuke, I've changed my attention onto someone else so to speak" Sakura fidgeted shyly under the blondes gaze.

"Oh ho ho what's this now, you mean you found someone you like more than little Sasuke Uchiha, come on tell me, tell me" Temari demanded instantly and Sakura just blushed a bright red, obviously it was embarrassing to her.

"Well his name is Kiba Inuzuka" Sakura mumbled avoiding the blondes teal gaze and the smirk the older girl gave her indicating that despite her low voice, Temari had still heard her admittance and was now going to tease her about it.

Temari grinned and wrapped her arm around Sakura's lithe shoulders "Well Sakura, I guess I can't blame you, though I recognize the name I don't remember the face, he must such a cutie if it was enough to shift your attention onto him" she whistled softly as they walked.

Suigetsu pouted, why was Sakura so popular with everyone she was so focused on her conversation with the VIP that she hadn't even talked to them "Hey Sakura-chan, tell us more about the waves" he butted into the two girls conversation.

Sakura looked back and cringed "Oh sorry Suigetsu, uh well the water is very pretty there and it has a lot of surrounding tree's, I know I could even take you to the place I use to train here and we can practice" Sakura exclaimed to her two team mates.

Temari grinned, Sakura had changed from that shy little girl with an attitude and a huge crush on a boy who seemed determined to ignore her very existence, though Sakura's appearance had also changed Temari wasn't quite sure what though.

Karin smiled "Wow it sounds like a nice place to relax, maybe someday when we are chunin or possibly jonin we can all come back here and have a vacation" Karin chattered, she was glad Suigetsu had spoken up.

"You know Sakura-chan, you don't have to keep your hood up right" Suigetsu was confused, he was so use to seeing Sakura's pink hair that it was such a shame to keep it hidden in a hood even though her outfit was pretty cool.

Sakura's eyes widened at that "There's a reason I have my hood up Suigetsu, I love my hair on a regular day but out here if we ever got attacked, I'd be the first person to go because of how bright it is" she explained her reasoning.

Shikaku's brows raised into his hairline "That was surprisingly wise of you Sakura, though perhaps you could also help us find a place to stay tonight since your the only one of us who have been to this village before" he said and Sakura nodded.

"Of course, there's this nice family Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari, if they see me then I'm sure Tsunami-san will invite us to stay" Sakura grinned, last time they had all been on edge because of Gatou so surely everything had calmed down since then.

Shikaku quirked his eyebrow at Sakura "Interesting and how well do you know these people" he asked, it's not that he had a problem, its just that Sakura was somewhat naive when it came to people and more often than not Sakura got hurt.

"Oh very well, see Tazuna was the one Gatou was after because, Tazuna is the master bridge builder, he's the one who made the Great Naruto Bridge, also Gatou is the one who sent Zabuza and Haku after Tazuna" Sakura explained.

Karin couldn't stop the smile "Well if Sakura-chan trusts them then so will I besides how bad could the be in a village that has absolutely no ninja in it" she tilted her head back just as a breeze went by along with a huge sword being thrown at them.

"Looking for this sword were you brat" Kisame appeared standing on the sword once used by Zabuza, he was glaring down at Suigetsu but his view of the boy got disrupted by the three girls and the adult on the team.

Suigetsu gulped they were in trouble now, if Kisame was here then they were all doomed, Sakura glanced at the pale blue haired, purple eyed boy and squeezed his hand "It's ok Suigetsu" she smiled and it easily calmed him down.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" Suigetsu returned the smile before focusing his attention on Kisame again "Your wrong, I'm just here on a mission with my team" he called back after getting a nod from Shikaku to address the blue man.

Kisame tossed his head back and let out a deep rumbling laugh "Aha ha ha ha ha, like I believe that, but I have a different reason, hand over the girl" Kisame pointed at Sakura and now it was Suigetsu's turn to stand in front of his team mate.

"You realize Hoshigaki that I would never just hand over my student" Shikaku narrowed his eyes at Kisame and rapidly formed hand signs "Nara Style: Shadow Hold" he called and his shadow stretched until Kisame was trapped.

Kisame let out a pointy toothed grin and easily broke free, and before anyone could stop him, he jumped down into the center of their protective formation, grabbed Sakura and disappeared with a splash of water "SAKURA-CHAN" Karin screamed in terror.

Sakura winced at Kisame's strong grip around her waist "Hey this is no way to treat a girl you know" she huffed and struggled to get out of his hold only to let out a pained yelp when Kisame squeezed her tighter in reprimand.

"Just shut up you little brat, my leader wants to talk to you and that's where we are going I hate to do this to a little girl" Kisame rolled his eyes and hit Sakura on one of the pressure points, the girl went limp and he sighed in relief.

Twenty minutes later Kisame came to a stop before an orange haired shinobi and set Sakura down "I got her just like you asked me to, she's not anything special" Kisame shrugged and disappeared heading in the opposite direction he had come.

Pein sighed, he hadn't told Kisame to knock Sakura out so now it would take even longer to interrogate her and get the information he wanted from her, Pein was about to consider throwing a cup of water on the girl when Sakura opened her emerald eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, give me all the information you know on Danzou Shimura and I'll leave your village alone for good" Pein ordered while leaning over the girl, Sakura squeaked in fear and scrambled backwards on her hands and feet.

"Why should I, because I certainly don't trust you" Sakura pressed against a tree, the memory of what happened last time came flashing and she squeezed her eyes shut to block it out, Sakura didn't want to cry anymore, she had promised herself.

Pein chuckled in amusement "Tough words from a little girl, you do realize I could kill you in an instant if you don't cooperate right" he quirked his brow at Sakura, who went as pale as a ghost and began shaking lightly.

Sakura clenched her fists at her side "How can I believe you'll keep your words that you'll never touch my precious village or my precious people" she stilled her shaking and looked straight into Pein's odd colored eyes.

Pein sighed and reached out to remove Sakura's hood, this only caused her to start shaking again "I grow tired of my position in an evil organization, and all I want is revenge on Danzou" he spoke softly but didn't look at Sakura as he did so.

"Revenge" Sakura asked in question, though with Danzou's reputation she could understand that someone would want revenge on the man, she, herself hated the man for what he had tried to do so maybe this guy was genuine on keeping his promise.

"That's right, he had someone close to me killed for something we didn't do" Pein glanced up and noticed the concern in Sakura's eyes, it was pathetic that he would gain sympathy from a little girl, but he would take what he could get nowadays.

Sakura let out a gasp "He's a horrible man, sadly I don't have much information on him other than he's in jail for trying to steal my companions and for snooping around my house" she looked down ashamed of herself.

Pein smirked and rubbed Sakura's head "Then consider my organizations disappearance as me keeping my promise, ja ne little girl" he left just as Shikaku and the other three charged into the clearing, Sakura was quickly enveloped in Karin and Suigetsu's arms.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok, did Kisame hurt you did that guy hurt you, what did they want from you" Suigetsu started shouting out random questions all while holding onto Sakura tightly as if he was afraid the girl would be taken again.

Karin's hold was as equally as tight as Suigetsu's there was no way she was ever letting her female team mate get kidnapped again "I hate to repeat questions but tell us what he wanted" Karin pushed her glasses up her nose, forehead creased in concern.

"He wanted information for revenge, sadly I didn't have the information he wanted, no he didn't hurt me but that Hoshigaki guy knocked me over the back of the neck" Sakura rubbed her neck and winced feeling slightly sore.

Karin stared at Sakura and leaned her head around to get a good look "Oh my god, he left a bruise, here Sakura-chan, bite" Karin held out her arm after rolling up her sleeve, she would only do this for her team mates and that's it.

"Karin-chan, what are you doing, you realize I'm a medic in training right" Sakura gave Karin a weird look, then formed the hand signs to the healing jutsu and quickly healed her neck the red haired girl got flustered and turned away.

Karin sighed, what on earth had she been thinking, she had almost revealed something important "Sorry Sakura-chan, come on let's go, we are near the bridge now" Karin stood and then helped Sakura to her feet.

Shikaku eyed his pink haired student warily, this was usually where the girl would burst into tears but apparently she was keeping her promise to never cry again "If any of you ever feel the need to talk, I'm here to help" he said before walking forward.

Temari threw her arm around Sakura's shoulders again, keeping the young girl close was a good idea after what had just happened "You have a habit of getting into trouble" she noted and Sakura looked away embarrassed.

"You don't know the half of it Temari-san, I think I've beaten some all time record" Sakura groaned and pressed her face into her hands, it was ridiculous why couldn't she catch a break though thankfully she didn't have to worry anymore about that orange haired guy.

Suigetsu snorted "Just stick with us Sakura-chan and we'll make sure you never get hurt again, also make sure to keep sticking to Kiba like always" he winked at Sakura cheekily as he vowed his promise to keep her safe.

"Yeah what baka Suigetsu said, so long as your on our team no one will touch you again, if he doesn't make sure of it, I will and that's an even better promise" Karin made a fist and pumped her arm in promise.

Sakura couldn't stop the happy smile from spreading across her lips "Thanks you two, and I promise to keep on getting better from here on out" she fist bumped with Suigetsu and got a side hug from Karin as they walked.

Shikaku shook his head "And don't forget all three of you that as your sensei, it's my duty to make sure all three of you remain safe as well" he shrugged when they faced him with matching expressions of shock.

"You know your pretty cool for an older guy Nara-sensei" Karin admitted easily it was so nice, they were going to be the best genin in the next round of the chunin exams, lately Karin had been thinking about making a permanent move to the Leaf Village.

Suigetsu nodded along with Karin's statement "Your awesome Nara-sensei and I hope we learn more from you" he nodded his head and looked at Sakura wondering what the pinkette would say about their sensei.

"Suigetsu and Karin-chan are right, your a great sensei Nara-sensei, at least I don't feel inferior to my team mates anymore" Sakura smiled happily again and her eyes lit up with a confidence no one had ever seen from her before.

Shikaku cleared his throat, this was such a drag but he couldn't deny that having three little genin praise him for being their sensei didn't get to him "Well you can thank Sakura, because if it hadn't been for her I wouldn't be your sensei" he focused the attention on Sakura again.

"WHAT" came the exclamation from Suigetsu and Karin "Is that true Sakura-chan, man we really got the luck of the draw, an awesome sensei and a strong team mate" Suigetsu slapped his forehead, it was crazy but it worked for them.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "Ah that's probably because of Tsume-sama" she twiddled her fingers like usual and Temari let out a snort at that, Sakura lowered her head and Temari continued laughing while Sakura's cheeks heated up.

"Sakura, strong like I'd believe that, she's got the luck of the devil and her old team mates were idiots" Temari couldn't help it, Sakura had always been a little meek and way behind her former team mates, Sakura's cheeks puffed up in exasperation.

"I've changed Temari-san, and I've gotten a lot stronger, I can use jutsu's now and medical chakra, not to mention I also have my chakra enhanced strength and my clan training" Sakura huffed out angrily before she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Temari blinked, she had never seen Sakura get angry before, maybe because of being on a team of two boys that got stronger and stronger had, had an adverse affect on Sakura "I'm sorry Sakura, I was out of line saying that" she instantly apologized.

"Me to Temari-san I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you" Sakura felt awful, but when someone started doubting her it got hard not to snap back, it was all Kakashi's fault for giving her problems and never letting her train with Naruto or Sasuke.

Temari let out a little sigh before her jaw dropped at the huge bridge the group of five suddenly found themselves on "Hey Sakura-chan is this that bridge you were talking about" Suigetsu had never seen such a massive bridge before and couldn't help but ask.

"Yep, this bridge connects that little village way over there to the main land here, before we had to go by boat to get to the village but thanks to Tazuna-san, you no longer have to do that" Sakura grinned it really had been to long since she had been here.

Shikaku cleared his throat "Since your so familiar with this village, would you mind leading us to your friends house" he gestured for Sakura to take the lead and she faltered slightly before squaring her shoulders and started walking confidently.

"Tell us more Sakura-chan" Karin was interested in this little village, the only villages she had been to was her own and the Leaf Village, so when she got to visit a new place she wanted to learn everything she could.

Sakura tapped her lip in thought "Well, before the bridge was finished the village was in bad shape, there were a lot of thugs and criminals, Gatou was the leader of all the thugs and had them working for him" Sakura scowled in remembrance.

"But anyway since Gatou had taken over the village didn't have much food so the completion of this bridge by Tazuna the master bridge builder had been riding on it" Sakura explained for her team mates sake.

Just then someone ran into Sakura "Sakura-onee-chan is that you" Inari looked into the emerald eyes of Sakura and his little face lit up with the pureness only a child could give off, "You finally came back to visit" Inari wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"Hello Inari-kun, yes it's me, and I've got another mission" Sakura smiled kindly at the little boy and gave him a hug before he finally released her, when Inari started looking around "Naruto's not with me this time sorry" Sakura apologized.

Inari pouted "What that's not fair" he crossed his arms "Anyways if you've got a mission here in the village, then you should come stay at my house, I'm sure mom and grandpa wouldn't mind seeing you again" he chattered on endlessly to the pinkette.

Sakura giggled softly and ruffled Inari's hair "We were actually headed there already, this is my new sensei, Nara-sensei, and my team mates, Suigetsu and Karin and that's Temari-san" Sakura introduced her company to the little boy.

"Eh what happened to your other team mate and your other sensei the silver haired guy" Inari took Sakura by the hand and waved to everyone as they walked across the bridge leading the group to his house.

Sakura sighed "I had a bit of trouble that's all I'll say for now Inari-kun, though I'll be sure to tell Naruto you said hello when we go back" Sakura smiled, there was no harm in sending a little letter from time to time.

Tsunami looked up when her front door opened "Inari I thought you went to play, Sakura-chan" she set her plate on the counter and pulled the young girl into a hug "How have you been Sakura-chan, it's been so long" she greeted and set Sakura in a chair.

"Mom, Sakura-onee-chan isn't on Naruto-nii's team anymore" Inari sulked, before pointing at the new faces "That's her new team and sensei, though I guess they are pretty cool, come to save us again or what onee-chan" Inari grinned cheekily.

Shikaku shrugged "We have a mission to escort this young lady to see a man in this village and we'll be here for tonight and tomorrow and one more day after that would you mind putting us up" he dipped his head politely at the woman.

Tsunami cleared her throat "Of course, if Sakura-chan is with you then I can trust you all as well" she scurried around her home cleaning up a couple of rooms for her guests, then got started on making dinner, Sakura quickly joined in on helping her.

"Well, I'm going to go make contact with this guy" Temari gave everyone a wave "I'll probably be back in time for dinner" she left through the door, Shikaku trailing her after he gave his team orders to behave for Tsunami.

Tsunami glanced at the red haired girl and the pale blue haired boy wondering why Sakura would change teams "Want to tell me what happened Sakura-chan" she questioned the pinkette at her side, who was working on chopping up vegetables.

Sakura slowed her chopping and let out a weary and tired sigh "Something happened it was pretty bad, and then I got help from a precious friend of mine, now I'm getting stronger" she explained not quite going into detail.

"Oh is that all, how come you changed teams, you were all on such good terms" Tsunami couldn't help but ask, she was curious, it had been several months since they had heard from anyone in the Leaf Village especially from those that had helped them.

Sakura grimaced lightly "Well something changed and my old sensei wasn't as great as I thought he was, because of these, his true colors came out" she pointed at her cheek marks and Tsunami gasped in surprise.

"What on earth are those, you didn't have them before so where did they come from" Tsunami fired off questions at the girl rapidly, so much had changed and now Sakura was different than before it really was strange.

Sakura smiled sheepishly "My clan cheek marks, before they were tattoo's but a couple days ago, I had a little change and well, I got these" she showed off her sharp teeth, her pointed finger nails and her long hair.

"And before you ask Tsunami-san, I had cut it during the chunin exams so now it's all grown out again" Sakura scratched the back of her head as she explained what had happened, next time she went through the chunin exams, she would be a lot stronger.

Tsunami was admittedly confused "I didn't know you were from a clan Sakura-chan" she furrowed her brows, and looked at the pinkette hoping the girl would explain, Sakura really had turned into a different person.

"I'm not really, but because of the head of the Inuzuka clan invoking the honorary Inuzuka law, I get trained in their clan jutsu, I even have two canine companions" Sakura smiled proud of her recent accomplishments.

Inari grinned a wide smile "I'll go get grandpa for dinner" he ran from the house before Tsunami could stop him, Sakura laughed sweetly and shook her head, little kids were just adorable, now that Inari had changed he was just like all the others.

Fifteen minutes later, Inari, Tazuna, Shikaku and Temari came back right as Tsunami and Sakura set dinner on the table "Sakura" Tazuna blinked before pulling the young girl into a hug "My, my I thought I'd never see you again" he chuckled.

"Hello Tazuna-san" Sakura smiled kindly at the old man while her team mates just stood there looking on, each of them wondered how Sakura could be as bright and as bubbly as she was despite all the things happening to her on a daily basis.

Everyone sat down for dinner after that "Hey Sakura-chan, after this do you think we could go out and train for a bit" Suigetsu asked passing her the bread rolls, he was eager to get back into the swing of training.

"Of course you two still need to learn the tree climbing exercise" Sakura smiled brightly it would give her time to practice as well, she needed to keep up the training in order to make the Inuzuka's proud.

Karin remained silent for a moment "Sakura-chan, how difficult is it to walk on water" she questioned, Karin wanted to know because sooner or later they would have to learn how to do the water walking exercise like their team mate.

Sakura chewed her meat and swallowed before answering "It's extremely difficult, if you don't have the right amount you'll fall in but when you first start out you have to keep reapplying your chakra to your feet" she started reeling off facts she knew.

"The reason for that is because you have to account for all the fish and the waves in the water at the time, if you don't you'll still fall in" Sakura finished her mini explanation hopefully she hadn't just confused her team mates even more.

Karin grinned "Wow Sakura-chan, you sure know a lot about chakra, what else can you do with chakra" she fired off even more questions, with Suigetsu nodding his head in agreement, Sakura really was pretty smart.

Sakura blushed lightly "That's more because I was the top of my class in the book smarts section, and you can enhance your strength and channel chakra into your ears, nose and eyes to heighten your senses" she ticked off her fingers.

"I wouldn't recommend trying it because when you first start out the chakra burns you and if you don't have precise chakra control you could ruin your eye sight, your sense of smell or your hearing due to it" Sakura warned a second later before her team mates got any idea's.

Suigetsu stopped dead in his tracks "Roger that Sakura-chan, and thank you Tsunami-san for the delicious dinner" he thanked their host before standing and setting his dishes in the sink to wash them, the cook should never have to do the dishes.

Karin knowing what Suigetsu was doing quickly jumped up and started washing her dishes as well, this prompted Sakura to do the same "Oh my how kind of you" Tsunami gasped when Sakura took over washing the other dishes with Suigetsu and Karin helping.

"It's common courtesy Tsunami-san, besides the cook should never have to do the dishes, that means you to Sakura-chan, though since we are the guests you should still help out" Suigetsu stated wisely and Tsunami smiled kindly at him.

Shikaku leaned his head on his hand and watched his three students, they really were quite different from the average genin, two of them problem genin from different villages, while Sakura was a sweet girl who got trouble every where she went.

"Alright you three, let's head out, I'd like to see this clearing you trained in as well" Shikaku stood when they finally finished putting away the dishes, "Sakura lead the way" he opened the door and Sakura once again took the lead.

Karin glanced sideways at the blonde who was following them "So what's your story Temari-san, how do you know Sakura-chan" she asked pushing her glasses up her nose, the blonde looked right at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh well I'm from the Hidden Sand Village, and the chunin exams is where I met Sakura, her other team mate Sasuke fought my little brother" Temari warily explained, she was almost certain that the red head was jealous over her connection with the pinkette.

Karin huffed before her eyes widened "Is this the clearing Sakura-chan" she looked around noticing all the marks on the tree's, Sakura stopped in front of one particular tree and looked up with a fond smile.

"Your correct Karin-chan, and this is the tree I trained on" Sakura pointed at the very first mark, "I was the first one to get this exercise right, Naruto and Sasuke were so jealous" she giggled behind her hand before walking up it.

Suigetsu took a deep breath before focusing chakra into his feet, they hadn't got to train for a few days so he wasn't sure how well this would go "Ok Sakura-chan, I'm gonna make it up to where you are" Suigetsu vowed and took off running.

Sakura winced when Suigetsu went half way up the tree, made a mark and then fell, he had used to much chakra "Nice try, use a little less chakra next time Suigetsu" Sakura gave him a little bit of advice to help him out.

"It's my turn now and I've been practicing" Karin smirked, focused chakra into her feet and got a running start, she went all the way up to the branch Sakura was on before slipping, thankfully Sakura grabbed her hand and swung her onto the branch to sit.

Suigetsu sulked "Good job Karin" he complimented though he was a little jealous that Karin had made it first it only meant that he had to keep trying "I'm gonna make it up there next" Suigetsu swore again hopefully he didn't fail this time.

Shikaku watched his sole male student focus his chakra "Sakura really inspires them to be the best they can Nara-san" Temari noticed and Shikaku tilted his head to look at her before nodding in agreement.

"Very true, they use to be problem children on their old teams in their villages, and that's why I was given them, but since coming into contact with Sakura, I haven't had a single problem with them" Shikaku noted easily.

Sakura situated herself on the branch while holding onto Karin so the girl didn't fall off "Cheer him on Karin-chan, You Can Do It Suigetsu" Sakura called down to the boy encouragingly, hopefully it would give him the motivation he needed.

Karin sighed and in a awkward forced tone "Yeah I believe in you Baka Suigetsu" she cheered, and watched Suigetsu with baited breath, Karin hoped that it gave him the confidence and strength he needed.

Suigetsu grinned before staring at the tree, the first time he had used to little chakra, this time he had used to much, so maybe he had the right amount of chakra in his feet this time, Suigetsu released a sigh before taking off.

Sakura smiled when Suigetsu finally made it up to where she and Karin were both her and Karin grabbed hold of the boy and pulled him onto the branch "You did it Suigetsu" Sakura grinned when Suigetsu opened his eyes.

"Yeah you did it baka Suigetsu" Karin smiled proudly at her male team mate, he wasn't that bad even though sometimes he really pissed her off "Alright so how do you get down from here Sakura-chan" Karin looked down at the ground.

Sakura laughed softly and stood on the branch before jumping down to land gracefully on the ground ignoring the shouts to be careful "It's easy and I'm right here to heal you if something breaks or if you get hurt" Sakura assured them a second later.

Shikaku chuckled, Sakura really was going to be one of the best in the next chunin exams, and that's when his team would be disbanded though he was actually thinking of keeping his team, even though both Suigetsu and Karin would have to go back to their villages.

Karin jumped down first and did a little roll, it wasn't very graceful but at least she hadn't gotten hurt "I guess, I'll have to practice that to now" she groaned when her head stopped spinning, and Sakura helped her onto her feet.

"You'll get it right, it does take a lot of practice" Sakura gave the red haired girl a brief hug before gesturing at Suigetsu "Come on you can do it, even if you roll like Karin-chan did" she tried to encourage the boy again.

Suigetsu grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut jumping straight down to land on his stomach "Ouch that hurt" he groaned but the pain immediately started fading as Sakura healed him "Thanks Sakura-chan" Suigetsu gave her a small smile.

Karin laughed softly "Let's go back, I'm exhausted from all that practice" she yawned, Sakura finished healing Suigetsu and led them back to Tazuna's, where they were set up in the room "Hey Sakura-chan can I talk to you" Karin turned shy.

"Yeah, I want to talk to you as well" Suigetsu butted into the conversation, Karin didn't mind though because what they both wanted to talk to Sakura-chan about was the same thing, Sakura looked up from her pallet.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, Suigetsu, Karin-chan" Sakura was confused, they both looked so serious about something, Karin sat down on her bed for the night with a sigh, Suigetsu did the same.

Karin and Suigetsu shared a look "We want to stay in the Leaf Village, both of us do, but we don't know how to transfer from village to village" Karin admitted and Sakura's eyes brightened like the shining emeralds they resembled.

Sakura was ecstatic "You'd have to talk to your village leaders and then to Lady Tsunade to transfer from a different village" she told them, hopefully they got their wish, Sakura had always known that once the new chunin exams ended the team would be disbanded.

After that the three went to bed, Temari was staying in a different room while Shikaku slept on the couch, it was so that he was the first line of defense if someone tried to break in and attack during the night.

Sakura woke the next morning and headed to the kitchen no one else was awake just yet so she sat at the table quietly, "Good Morning Nara-sensei" she called when a chair slid across the floor next to her and said man sat down in it.

"Your awake awfully early, do you always get up at five in the morning" Shikaku asked, he had grown use to talking to his pink haired student, so conversation just naturally flowed between the two of them.

"Ah that's right, yeah I get up every morning like this, it's a habit I formed with the Inuzuka's" Sakura explained "It's so I wouldn't be late to my morning training session from 8 to 11" she continued a second later.

Shikaku creased his forehead "What all do you do during the day surely you have some time off" he asked, Sakura just smiled, leaning her head on her hand like he often did, it was crazy Sakura really was doing her hardest to become stronger.

"Well, in the morning I train with my two companions before going through taijutsu, chakra control, jutsu's, medical chakra and then enhanced strength, after that from noon to two I work at the vet clinic" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

"And of course from three to five I have team training with you and the others Nara-sensei, and then I do so more training until it's dinner" Sakura finished and Shikaku stared at her like she was crazy "I know it's a lot but I have to make up for before" she stated.

Shikaku shook his head and patted Sakura on the back gently "I'm trusting you with your team mates, run through this with them today, I'll be with Temari-san" he gave Sakura a list of things his genin needed to do for the day.

"I understand Nara-sensei leave it up to me and I'll help Suigetsu and Karin-chan in shape" Sakura gave Shikaku a little salute before looking up "Good morning Temari-san" she greeted upon seeing the blonde.

Temari yawned, she was up way to early but hearing the voices in the kitchen had sparked her interest "Morning Sakura, Nara-san" she returned the sentiment before sitting down, it was almost seven in the morning.

Once Temari sat people started trickling into the kitchen, Tsunami got started on breakfast while everyone sat down "You really wake up pretty early Sakura-chan" Suigetsu pouted at the pinkette, he was usually the first one up but not anymore apparently.

"Yeah, I was up at five like usual" Sakura dug into her food, Temari and Shikaku were the first to finish and left together to get started "Ok so Nara-sensei has kind of left me in charge of today's training" Sakura grinned sheepishly.

Karin smiled "That's ok Sakura-chan, you explain things better than anyone else" she stood and helped Tsunami clean up "Alright let's go" Karin led everyone confidently to the clearing they had used last night and got started.

The next couple of days went by rather easily and before everyone knew it, it was time to go back home "Thanks Nara-san, Sakura, Suigetsu, Karin" Temari gave everyone a wave, they were just a couple miles away from the Leaf Village and she was telling everyone later for the time being.

"Later Temari-san" Sakura called as the blonde headed in the direction of the Sand Village "I'll tell Naruto you said hello from Gaara-san" she grinned and got another wave from the girl, Shikaku herded them in the direction of the Leaf Village.

Suigetsu glanced at Sakura worriedly, she had been pushing herself to the max the last few days, trying to get in sync with them, they had, had a bit of trouble from the mission objective person, and it had only been thanks to Sakura that the problem had been solved.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan, you look kind of pale" Suigetsu pointed out and Sakura jerked her head up to stare at him "It wasn't noticeable at first but now I can definitely tell your not feeling well" he reached out to touch her forehead.

Karin hearing the conversation stared at her pink haired team mate and noticed what Suigetsu saw, just as he jerked his hand away "Jesus Sakura your burning up" he cringed lightly, and the group came to a halt.

Shikaku could count on one hand how many times he had worried about Shikamaru, but what he had never expected was to worry about Sakura "You feeling alright there Sakura" Shikaku leaned forward hopefully she would tell him what was wrong.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, got a little fever is all, I might have pushed myself a little to far" Sakura waved off their concerns like it was no big deal but her actions spoke louder than her words, as she stumbled a little and slammed right into Karin.

"Sure your alright Sakura-chan" Karin grumbled and helped Sakura right herself, "Hold onto me and we'll get you home to the Inuzuka's, that's where your staying right" she asked and Sakura nodded slowly shocked Karin remembered.

Karin rolled her eyes "What I may not be as strong as you Sakura-chan, but that doesn't mean I don't remember where your staying" she huffed lightly before a small smile spread across her lips as Sakura let out a tiny giggle.

"Thanks Karin-chan, you to Suigetsu" Sakura smiled fondly at her team mates as each of them let her lean on them, it was different she felt more welcomed with her new team it was strange, with team seven, Naruto and Sasuke would have never let her lean on them like this.

Suigetsu grinned "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan, your our team mate, it's our job to help each other that's what team work is all about, you and Nara-sensei taught us that at our first training session" he told Sakura.

"Yeah baka Suigetsu is right, if we didn't help you then that would make us bad team mates" Karin agreed, though she threw in the insult, it wasn't mean anymore, just a fond statement as she grew use to her male team mate.

Sakura remained silent the rest of the way to the Leaf Village, released her team mates to sign in and then let them lead her to the Inuzuka Compound "See you at 3 for training right Nara-sensei" she asked before the man could head off.

Shikaku shook his head "Take the rest of the day off to rest up and regain your strength, it would be a drag if you got even sicker" Shikaku gave his three students a wave and disappeared in a puff of smoke before they could ask him anymore questions.

Kiba tapped his nail on the table, it had been four extremely long days, Sakura had only sent him one emotion during the entire time she had been gone "Relax brat, Haruno brat should be here soon" Tsume rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, pup calm down you are irritating the little ones" Kuromaru growled warningly when Kiba began his tapping again, he had taken a liking to Lena and Lana and the two pups had stuck close to him while their handler was gone.

Kiba sighed and laid his head down on the table to the households relief "I'm sorry, its just I miss her a lot" he sulked, while Akamaru whined, the little puppy had also taken a great liking to his handlers almost girlfriend.

Hana giggled at her little brother "We all feel her absence, it's like Sakura is the highlight of the compound now and when she's gone that feeling of warmth and kindness kind of goes with her" Hana described Sakura perfectly right as the girl walked into the house.

"Sakura, your back, whoa you don't look so good" Kiba jumped up but refrained from hugging her in case she was sick, Sakura gave him a small smile and sat down on the couch with a sigh echoing Kiba's earlier mood.

"Only a little fever, I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow" Sakura leaned her head back and her body relaxed, she had been so on edge since she had left the village that she hadn't truly relaxed even once while outside the village.

Hana pressed her hand against Sakura's forehead and winced slightly "You should rest up a bit before lunch Sakura" she ushered Sakura to her feet and down to her room, the village had been hectic since the girl had been gone.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Tsume cut in smoothly "Haruno brat do as Hana says or I'll order you" Tsume raised her eyebrow and Sakura's eyes widened but the girl nodded and headed down the hall on her own to the room she had been given.

Kiba trailed after her "How did the mission go did anything happen" he questioned, Kiba didn't want to upset Sakura by having her think she wasn't good enough to go out on her own without him and it was the last thing Kiba wanted to do.

"Ah well something did happen but I'm ok, I didn't get hurt thankfully" Sakura spun around on her heel and pulled Kiba into a hug, it was the one thing she had looked forward to and even though she had a fever, Sakura was still going to hug the boy.

Kiba sighed in content and returned Sakura's hug with a tight one of his own inhaling deeply, he had nothing to be ashamed of and really Sakura was doing the same thing just a little more discrete than he was.

"I missed you Sakura, it got lonely without you, even Uchiha and Uzumaki have been by, I guess you didn't tell them you were going on a mission" Kiba chuckled when Sakura sighed in exasperation before smiling happily.

"I missed you to Kiba, I had been looking forward to that hug" Sakura admitted shyly, blushing a little as she looked to her feet, when Kiba smirked in understanding Sakura stuck her tongue out at him childishly before the two of them burst into quiet laughter.

Kiba grinned while opening Sakura's door "I went out on a mission as well, I took the two pups with me, I got you a gift" Kiba cleared his throat in embarrassment holding out the box they were in, they were very special and he was sure Sakura would love them.

Sakura sat down on her bed carefully taking the box and opening it "Oh Kiba they are beautiful, I'll be sure to wear them at the festival" Sakura smiled and took out the hair sticks that had both of her symbols on the end of them.

"I thought you would like them, I added the Inuzuka Clan symbol myself" Kiba smiled in triumph, no one could say he didn't understand girls, because he most certainly did, and that was a fact Kiba would proudly admit for Sakura.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and for the second time kissed Kiba lightly on the cheek, this caused the boy to flush a bright red and rub his cheek fondly "Thank you so much Kiba" she smiled sweetly.

"Aww how cute brat, Haruno brat" Tsume entered the room before Kiba could respond to Sakura, both teens turned red in embarrassment "Relax, so long as you two aren't doing anything naughty, I'll keep this a secret" she winked and Sakura squeaked hiding her face in her hands.

Kiba groaned "Don't worry about it Sakura, I'm glad you like them, I'll leave you to your rest now" Kiba spoke quickly before escaping from the room, leaving his mom and Sakura behind to laugh at his antics.

"Get some rest" Tsume ordered and Sakura lay back on her bed quickly drifting off into sleep, her hair sticks carefully set on the bedside table, a couple hours later Sakura ventured out to eat dinner, then took a shower and went back to bed, the next couple of weeks passed by after that.


	11. Chapter 10

'Today's the day' Sakura thought as she woke up exactly at seven the morning of the treaty festival, she was excited to go with Kiba and the others, though first she had to get dressed, Sakura was going to forgo showering until later.

Sakura happily dressed in her dark pink shirt and dark green shorts along with dark red skirt and her sandals, she left her jacket behind and left her room bumping into Kiba as she did so "Good Morning Kiba" Sakura greeted.

Kiba's eyebrows raised into his hairline "You're pretty chipper this morning Sakura" he tilted his head to the side in confusion before remembering "Oh that's right tonight's the festival" Kiba snapped his fingers and Sakura nodded with a mega watt smile on her lips.

"That's, right, and I can't wait to see how it turns out, for days now Lady Tsunade has refused to let anyone into the town square where it's being held" Sakura sulked for a moment and then brightened up, they were all finally going to see the festival.

Kiba chuckled deeply tugging Sakura by the hand down the hall to the kitchen when Tsume and Hana were waiting "Good Morning Tsume-sama, Hana" Sakura greeted the two women, she couldn't hold back her feelings of excitement.

Tsume shook her head with a laugh "Save the excitement for the festival Sakura" she scolded, Tsume rarely called Sakura by her name so today must be even getting to her the pinkette sat down quietly semi subdued and quickly ate.

"So what are you plans for the day before it's time for the festival" Hana enquired after chewing a piece of sausage and swallowing it, surely Sakura wasn't going to stay cooped up in the house and compound the entire day.

Sakura grinned "Well, after I get finished eating breakfast, I'm going to go into town and spend some time with Naruto and Sasuke, I'm going to take Lena and Lana with me of course, so that they can get some exercise in today" she reeled off quickly for starters.

"Then after that I'm going to eat lunch with Suigetsu and Karin, by the time three rolls around I'm going come back here and take a shower before getting my yukata and hair sticks and then head over to Ino's" Sakura giggled.

Hana giggled softly, Sakura sure was enthusiastic about the festival "Oh don't forget to drop by and say hello to the cloud ninja, you basically are the main reason Lord Raikage agreed to sign the treaty in the first place" Hana reminded Sakura.

Kiba chuckled when Sakura blushed in embarrassment, it was true what Hana said, Darui, Cee and especially Ay had all taken a liking to her "Right then, so I'll fit seeing those three in there somewhere maybe after lunch" Sakura nodded in satisfaction to her newly reformed schedule.

"I'll meet you at the flower show when your finished getting ready with Ino" Kiba stood and took his and Sakura's dishes to the sink to wash them, while Sakura pushed her chair in and tapped her leg silently, Lena and Lana followed her from the house.

Sakura grinned "See you later Kiba" she waved and shut the door "Alright Lena, Lana let's go find Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura pumped her arm and headed through the compound greeting everyone Inuzuka that she walked by politely.

Naruto shouted happily when he saw Sakura headed in his and Sasuke's direction "Sakura-chan, over here, come on" Naruto waved his arms frantically and Sakura laughed kindly at him before pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

Sasuke patiently waited for Sakura to give him a hug as well before talking "So what would you like to do before lunch" he asked as they walked through the village together, Sakura tapped her lip in thought before grinning.

"Let's go shopping" Sakura teased and the two boys groaned and then both of them smiled as if sharing a secret between each other "What is it, first you sound like you don't want to go and then you change your mind" Sakura creased her forehead in confusion.

Naruto cleared his throat "We can go shopping on one condition Sakura-chan, you let Sasuke and I buy you something nice for the festival, the girls already chipped in and bought you a yukata and Kiba got you those hair sticks" he pouted his blue eyes at Sakura hopefully she would concede to him.

Sakura stopped walking in surprise when even Sasuke joined in on the pleading "Yes, Sakura we just want to get you something to show our friendship to each other, I know that Suigetsu has even gotten you a gift" he pointed out and Sakura sighed.

"Alright, we can go shopping" Sakura relented "But it can't be to expensive" she gave a condition of her own and the two boys nodded in acquiesce, then Sakura led Naruto, Sasuke plus her two companions to a new store that had opened up for the festival.

*Sakura-chan are we going to get prettied up as well for this festival thing* Lana asked before the trio headed into the store, Sakura once again stopped in her tracks before turning around and facing her two canine companions.

Sakura hummed for a second then nodded "Yes, after this we are going to the pet shop to get Lena and Lana ready as well, though if you two roll in mud" she trailed off with a warning tone and then ordered the two to stand guard outside.

Lena and Lana shared a look gulping as they did so *I'm not going anywhere near a mud puddle* Lana nodded decisively, even though the two of them were still pretty much puppies, they had the decency to obey their handlers orders.

*You got that right Lana, I don't want to be left at home* Lena sulked just thinking about it, there's nothing worse that the two pups could think of, other than being left behind that terrified them more than anything in their rather short lifes as canine companions.

Inside the shop, Sakura was sorting through charms, she wanted to get Kiba a new charm for his bracelet 'Oh I know maybe he would like to have the number of his team' an idea came to Sakura and she started furiously searching for a number eight charm.

Sakura found it with the other numbers and quickly grabbed the number eleven charm to add to her own bracelet, "Hey Sakura-chan, I want to get Hinata something pretty" Naruto came from behind her and dragged her into an aisle filled with girly items.

Naruto was clearly flustered and he was avoiding looking at all the merchandise on the shelves, Sakura just snickered at him "Naruto how are you going to find something if you won't even look at what they have" she questioned.

Naruto's jaw dropped and he swung his head up to look around finally, a moment later he spotted the perfect gift, Sakura also saw it and they reached for it at the same time "Ah guess we had the same idea huh Sakura-chan" Naruto chuckled softly.

"That's right, at least you have good tastes like Kiba, I'm very certain that Hinata will like the head band" Sakura pointed at the head band that had onigiri shaped decorations on it, the girl really was a kind person and her soft heart was well known.

Naruto looked it over very carefully and nodded "This is perfect, now for your gift Sakura-chan" he shooed her from the aisle and Sakura walked away laughing quietly, Naruto and Sasuke were ridiculous but she wouldn't begrudge them their fun.

Sasuke sighed in frustration, he had no idea what to get for his former pink haired team mate, Kiba also got her the coolest things so what was left for him to pick, Sasuke sighed again, before looking up and up and there on the highest shelf was the perfect gift.

It was a small dagger that Sakura could carry around in the pouch around her wrist, it would give her protection in case something happened and she couldn't move very well in the yukata, Sasuke grinned and had someone take it down for him.

When Sasuke held it in his hands, he saw the details and nearly laughed at the irony, it held cherry blossoms, along with a white circle on the hilt but what was even more surprising were the little canines that bore eerie resemblance to Lena, and Lana.

The teen sneakily made his way to the front of the store and paid for the dagger along with it's pouch and case, Sasuke also had the inuzuka clan symbol added to it, because he knew that Sakura would love to have it on there.

Finished Sasuke stowed the gift away in his empty pouch and got back to work looking for a gift for Tenten, finally he decided on hairsticks that had miniature kunai as the decorations, Sasuke turned to go find his friends and bumped right into Sakura.

"Oh hello Sasuke, Naruto and I have already finished how about you" Sakura helped Sasuke up as she jabbered on and on "Since you two took it upon yourselves, I've also gotten you gifts for the festival" Sakura grinned mischievously.

Sasuke pressed his lips together with a little chuckle "I should have known, where are you getting all the money from anyway" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone of voice, it was strange, Sakura's team hadn't been on that many missions.

Sakura's eyes widened "Well, I still have some of that money from the competition, and then I sold my old clothes which gave me 2,000, and of course I got the mission pay from Lord Raikage and that was well over 4,000 something" she reeled off.

"Jesus Sakura, we are only genin and you have that much money, no wonder you can afford to go shopping on a near daily basis" Sasuke rubbed his face tiredly as he paid for Tenten's gift outside is where them met up with Naruto again.

Naruto grinned in excitement "To the pet store" he charged forward leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind, a moment later he returned sheepishly, "Where is the pet store exactly" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh Naruto your such a dork" Sakura stated fondly taking both boys by the hand after tapping her leg and heading around a corner to the pet shop "That's where the pet shop is, come along Lena, Lana" Sakura scooped the two pups into her arms.

The shop owner looked up and dropped his pen in surprise "Miss Inuzuka" he bowed low to Sakura, confusing both of her team mates, though Sakura just acted like she was use to this and started describing what she wanted done.

"Hey Haruno, why did he do that" Sasuke tapped Sakura on the shoulder when she headed over to a shelf and started looking for pretty things to get her two companions, Sakura looked back before sighing quietly in exasperation.

"It has more to do with me being the first honorary Inuzuka in decades this is the only place in town I get called that, inside the compound it's a regular occurence except for by Tsume-sama" Sakura explained so that if this happened again her two friends would be better prepared.

Sasuke and Naruto remained silent at that, it was strange hearing a different last name at the end of Sakura's name, but Inuzuka oddly suited her, they both watched Sakura pick up four bright green butterfly hair clips and pay for them.

"Would you use these in their hair" Sakura smiled prettily at the shop owner and he immediately relented to her request, she sighed softly a moment later and leaned against the counter, Sakura glanced over her shoulder when Naruto poked her in the back of the head.

"Psst Sakura-chan, are you gonna get Akamaru something as well" Naruto asked, when panic entered her emerald eyes, Naruto sniggered "Guess you forgot" he shrugged while Sakura looked around for something to get Kiba's companion.

Sasuke shook his head, Sakura truly was something else but that's what made her so easy to tease and pick on like she was so prone to doing to him, even though it kinda pissed him off, Sasuke was glad that Sakura had changed for the better even if it wasn't on his team.

Sakura's eyes roved over shelf after shelf before finally coming across the perfect accessory for Akamaru, it was a small brown jewel bracelet that would go around his paw for the festival, she hoped both Kiba and the little pup liked it.

"Find something good" Sasuke's eyebrows raised into his hairline when Sakura returned sporting a triumphant smile on her face, all while holding a little bag that she quickly put in her pouch to pay for Lena and Lana before scooping them into her arms.

Sakura gave them an uneasy look which meant she was once again doubting herself "I hope so" she stated before they trio left the shop "I'll see you at the festival" Sakura started running off but Sasuke and Naruto stopped her again.

"We are eating lunch with you, Suigetsu and Karin" Naruto dubbed, besides he still had to give Sakura the gift he had chosen for her and there was no way he was waiting until the last minute to do so "I'd like to see your reaction to my gift" he stated with a grin.

Sasuke chuckled "Exactly you don't mind do you" he questioned, hopefully Sakura wouldn't object to them hanging out with her and her team mates, Sakura forgot all about being worried and smiled brightly at him and Naruto.

"Well of course I don't mind, I'm sure Karin-chan and Suigetsu won't mind" Sakura chattered on while they headed to the ramen stand where both of the aforementioned people were already waiting, though they were a little surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke.

Karin erased her concerns, she couldn't tell Sakura who she could hang out with and besides having to extra's were no concern of hers "Come on Sakura-chan, look at what baka Suigetsu got me" she held out the hair sticks that had red rubies as the decoration.

"Oh wow those are pretty" Sakura smiled, wishing she had brought hers along "Kiba got me some as well and they are beautiful, not to brag or anything but he has a good sense of style it's weird but it works" Sakura snickered softly as her happiness flowed through her emotion ring.

Suigetsu scooted a box forward "This is for you Sakura-chan, I had it made myself" he mumbled around a bite of noodles, he wasn't sure if the pinkette would like it but Suigetsu had tried his best so all that was left was to watch her reaction.

Sakura's eyes widened slowly before passing around the gifts she had gotten each of her friends "It's ok Karin, I'm counting the yukata as the gift" she winked at the red head when the girl admitted she hadn't gotten her anything else.

Karin sighed in relief before opening her gift up first it was a ruby necklace "It's gorgeous and will go perfectly with the hair sticks, hey do you know any good hair stylists Sakura-chan" Karin asked shyly, she didn't want to have to take the time and do it herself.

"I do, you can come with me to Ino's, I'm sure she'd love to do your hair up as well" Sakura grabbed Suigetsu's gift first and opened up it up to find chery blossom earrings that were encased in an ice looking substance.

Suigetsu nodded in satisfaction when Sakura immediately put her gifts into her ears, they were only meant for the festival, though Suigetsu was certain Sakura would keep on wearing them, it's not like they were bulky or anything.

"Thanks Suigetsu, please open your gift up from me" Sakura lightly bit her lip in anticipation as the boy slowly removed the lid to the box that held what she had gotten him, only to drop the lid in surprise and stare down.

Suigetsu was openly surprised which was rare "Wow thanks Sakura-chan, I've been wanting one of these" he pulled out a wakizashi, that he could attach to his arm during the festival complete with sheath and strap.

Sakura grinned before gesturing at Naruto, who eagerly untied the ribbon on his little box to reveal a ramen kunai key chain "That's Sakura-chan, I love it very much" he happily stated while putting it on the end of one of his kunai.

Sasuke didn't waste a second as he swiftly opened his own gift from Sakura to reveal an onyx gem kunai key chain, it was pretty dang cool and without a word Sasuke attached it to his kunai before dipping his head "Thanks Haruno" Sasuke gave her a small smile.

"And now it's your turn Sakura-chan, open up the gifts from Sasuke and I" Naruto urged her eagerly to open up the two remaining gifts and she quickly did so giving a little gasp as Sakura opened the one from Sasuke first.

Sasuke could count on one hand how many times he had actually been nervous about something, and this was going to make it to the top five "Do you like it, I even had the Inuzuka crests engraved on the pouch, hilt, dagger and strap" Sasuke fidgeted as Sakura remained silent.

"It's perfect Sasuke, and I know that I'm definitely going to keep it close during the festival" Sakura quickly put the pouch away and attached the strap to her arm underneath her sleeve and then slid the dagger into place in the strap.

When Sakura was finished with that, she opened Naruto's gift, smiling fondly as she did so "It's lovely" she held up the friendship ring that had a cherry blossom in the center of it, Sakura quickly slid it onto her thumb on her right hand the only place it would fit.

Naruto smiled sheepishly "It was the only one I could find, sorry it's so big and I'm glad you like it" he mumbled and then returned to eating his ramen, only to order several more afterwards when one bowl proved to little.

Sakura smiled and paid for her share of food "Alright well I'll see you guys later at the festival, remember we are all meeting at the gate, though I'll come find you at three Karin-chan" she waved and headed down the streets to the hotel the cloud ninja had been staying at for the past two weeks.

Darui sighed for the umpteenth time, Cee's face twitched in irritation while Ay growled "Stop sighing, she'll be here the Inuzuka woman said she would" Ay snapped and Darui grimaced, Cee pinched the bridge of his nose wishing this was all over.

'This is so drab, never thought I'd say this but that little kid really is a miracle worker' Darui inwardly sighed this time, only to jump up upon hearing a knock on their hotel door, he quickly swung it open and Sakura's eyes widened.

Sakura gave a start and jumped back a little "Is everything ok" she asked worriedly, when Darui just stood there staring at her like she was the savior to all of his problems, the dark skinned man didn't say anything only ushered her into the room.

"Just fine, we've been waiting for you for awhile" Darui waved off Sakura's concerns and had her sit down in his previous seat, Cee quickly placed a cup of tea down before her "We'd like to go over a few things with you if that's alright" Darui rubbed his hands together and sat next to her.

Sakura blinked rapidly in confusion before taking a sip of the mandarin peach tea, she released a sigh of content a moment later "Sure, do your worst" Sakura grinned nervously, Ay shook his head, Cee shrugged in exasperation while Darui just sighed again.

"Brat, we need you and your former team along with your festival escort to be in the carriage with us through the festival" Ay got right down to business instead of beating around the metaphorical bush, they would accomplish nothing that way.

Sakura nearly dropped the cup at the Raikage's blunt statement "You mean the parade part right" she gulped when Ay nodded "Ok, that's not so bad" Sakura tightened her fingers around the cup but didn't apply to much pressure.

Cee lightly bit the inside of his cheek, everyone had seen it, Kakashi's continued bad treatment of Sakura, and having the girl in close proximity of the man would only lower the girls self esteem and create unforeseen consequences.

"Brat, you'll be seated between myself and Darui, with Cee riding in the back with the other four" Ay quickly put Sakura's concerns to rest and Sakura let out an audible sigh of relief "And he'll be far away from you" Ay finished.

Sakura felt awful for being happy that her former sensei wouldn't have a chance to insult her for wanting to get stronger and seeking help from someone other than him "I'll be alright thanks Lord Raikage" Sakura grimaced slightly.

Ay shook his head "Also, you'll stand at my side during the treaty signing, I want your entire village to know just who it was that convinced me to agree to it" he gave Sakura a stern look and she quickly nodded in agreement to his demand.

"Of course Lord Raikage, is there anything you want me to specifically do, like bow or curtsy or something" Sakura questioned curiously, Ay gave her a surprised look, obviously not having thought about that himself.

"Stand there quietly that's all" Ay huffed and then sat down to have a normal chat, the business part over, they could just spend time with Sakura without having to worry about anything until it was time for the festival.

Cee looked down when two little growls sounded in the room, Lena and Lana were facing off but one glance at Sakura's irritated expression the two settled down *Sorry but she started it* Lena glared at her sister and their handler sighed.

"I don't care who started it Lena, but if you fight and ruin your look then you won't get to go to the festival" Sakura warned for the second time, Lena and Lana knew that if they got another warning then it would be strike one.

*I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean it, I accidentally stepped on Lena's paw* Lana whined softly apologizing to her sister and Sakura all in one go, Sakura's expression lightened and she scooped both of her companions into her arms.

Sakura gave a sweet laugh and carefully patted both pups on the head *That's alright so long as you admit your mistakes* she smiled before sitting back, Lena and Lana gave her a soft lick on her cheeks and then settled into her lap comfortably.

Cee chuckled softly "Lord Raikage perhaps they could ride with her" he gestured at the two pups and Ay narrowed his eyes in consideration of the request, Sakura leaned forward eagerly, wanting to hear what the man would say.

"I don't have a problem with it, the two pups can ride in your lap in the carriage ride" Ay nodded decisively and Sakura's face brightened up in happiness, her eyes sparkled, and then the moment was over as she leaned back into the couch content for the time being.

Darui shook his head, "So what are your plans after this" he leaned back throwing his arm over the back of the couch to be comfortable and Sakura flashed him an excited smile "You don't intend to stay here for the rest of the day do you" he teased.

"Nope Darui-san, when three rolls around, I'm going back to the Inuzuka's to take a shower, then get all of my stuff, yukata, accessories, find Karin-chan and then go to Ino's to get ready" Sakura ticked off her fingers eagerly.

Ay blinked before letting out a rumbling laugh "Brat, only you could break this day into parts, setting up things to do and then doing them at specific times" he chuckled out before glancing at the door when someone knocked on it.

Cee scurried over to the door this time and smoothly pulled it open "Ah Lady Hokage" he greeted demurely, the blonde entered the hotel room and spotted the object of her current irritation and stomped over to her angrily.

"Haruno, I want to know why you did that to Kakashi" Tsunade barked and Sakura furrowed her brow in confusion, "Don't play little miss innocent everyone knows you did it so you might as well admit to doing it" she snapped irately.

Sakura blinked rapidly "Uh Lady Tsunade perhaps it would help if you told me what it is you and everyone else seems to think I have done, because I'm afraid I'm at a loss" she stated softly and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"You didn't set up traps in Kakashi's apartment" Tsunade was getting confused herself, if Sakura hadn't done it then who had, she was going to get to the bottom of this, Sakura shook her head, her eyes reflecting the hurt she felt.

Sakura frowned deeply "No, I don't even know where he lives, plus I would never do something like that" she lightly ran her fingers through Lana's hair as she spoke, everyone in the room could tell Sakura was extremely disturbed by the accusation.

"Ok Sakura, I don't know why he would accuse you then but I'll find the real culprit just have a good day" Tsunade patted the girl gently on the head and headed to the door "Oh there's something I want to talk to you about tomorrow" she ordered and disappeared.

Cee gazed at Sakura worriedly, the poor girl never got a break if it wasn't one thing it was the other, why did that man hate her so much, Sakura was sweet to everyone and only got angry when someone doubted her and Kakashi had most definitely doubted her before.

"You ok Sakura-san" Cee asked sitting down next to her sandwiching the girl between him and Darui for added protection, it was a good thing Sakura would be in the company of others all night because if she wasn't he would spend his time worrying about her.

Sakura nodded silently for a moment, "Yeah, I'm good I'll be fine" she gave the men in the room a smile and then jumped up after transferring Lena, and Lana into her arms "I've got to go, see you at the, where am I supposed to meet you guys" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Ay sighed "The gates, I'm sure everyone is going to be meeting there" he huffed out, Sakura nodded and left through the door, bounding off to the Inuzuka compound, "The brat sure is interesting" Ay noted, Cee and Darui silently agreed with him.

Sakura hurried through the streets, she had to hurry otherwise her schedule would be all off "Alright you two, while I take a shower, stay on the bed" Sakura ordered as she sped through the gates of the compound she had taken residency in.

*Understood perfectly Sakura-chan* Lana was the first one to speak and Sakura sent her a small smile "Besides, I'd rather not get dirty and not be able to go to the festival, can you believe it we get to be in an actual carriage ride* Lana was excited about that little fact.

Lena eyed her sister warily before huffing *We may be getting to ride with Sakura-chan, but if she hadn't been such a big help to Lord Raikage then we wouldn't get to at all and I promise to stay on the bed as well* she agreed to Sakura's request.

Tsume looked up just as a pink and multi-colored blur rushed through the living room, Sakura's bedroom door closed a second later and Tsume smirked, that girl was also in a hurry to do everything but that's a part of what made her so interesting.

Sakura set her two companions on the bed and with one last warning look grabbed up her old clothes that had been washed, heading into the bathroom to shower, Sakura exited 20 minutes later a grimace on her lips at wearing her old outfit.

Hana, who had come back from working a little while at the clinic stared in surprise "Why are you wearing your old clothes" she questioned and Sakura gave her a pained smile, she had lost a little weight so the outfit was a little loose on her.

"Well, I didn't want to have to worry about my new clothes, so I'm using this as a quick outfit changer" Sakura shrugged with a little grimace "I'm never going to put these on again after this" she promised, the clothes were way out of her taste of clothing now.

Tsume tossed her head back and laughed raucously "Better hurry up Haruno brat, Kiba already left" she pointed at the door and Sakura gave the two women a wave and hurried through the door, and through the compound passed the gates and all the way to the flower shop.

Sakura groaned realizing she had forgotten someone, turned on her heel and headed back down the streets "Karin-chan, do you have your stuff ready" Sakura called spotting the red head, Karin turned around and gestured at the bag.

"Of course Sakura-chan, Suigetsu said he'd meet us at the gates" Karin pushed her glasses up her nose, then got a good look at what her female team mate was wearing "Please for my sake never wear that again" Karin grimaced at the clothes.

Sakura giggled airily "I know exactly how you feel, I only put them on so that I didn't have to dirty up some of my good clothes, these were clean and I don't care what happens to them anymore" she shrugged lightly leading Karin to the flower shop.

"Ino" Ino's head snapped up from the counter when Sakura called her name "Would you mind helping Karin-chan with her hair as well" Sakura smiled when the blonde jumped up in excitement squealing in joy at the prospect of getting to do up more hair.

"Well of course Sakura, I would love to help you put your hair up Karin" Ino walked confidently over to the two girls, before taking hold of their wrists and dragging them up the stairs, the shop was closed for the afternoon so Ino wasn't worried about someone coming in.

Karin looked around the room she was in nervously, she had never been in another girls room before and it was slightly unsettling "So Sakura-chan, how has your day been" Karin asked hoping to distract herself from feeling to nervous.

"It was great except for a little hiccup earlier, while I was visiting the cloud ninja, Lady Tsunade burst into the hotel room and started accusing me of setting up traps in my old sensei's apartment" Sakura sat perfectly still as Ino worked her magic on her hair.

Both girls shouted in outrage at that "WHAT, that's just preposterous, why would anyone think you would do that is beyond me, don't worry Sakura, I know you didn't do it" Ino was confident in her decision to defend Sakura from the accusation.

"As much as it's really weird to agree with someone that I'm not very familiar with, I agree, I'm sure the real culprit will be found before to long" Karin lightly sat down on the bed, after getting permission from Ino to do so.

Sakura let out a tiny sigh of relief, it was nice knowing she had such wonderful friends on her side "That's what Lady Tsunade said as well" Sakura smiled slightly, handing Ino the hairsticks Kiba had given her a couple weeks ago.

Ino squealed at the cuteness of the hair sticks "Aww these are so adorable, where did you get them cause I want a pair" she chattered on as she placed the hair sticks in Sakura's hair holding up the elaborate hairdo she had given the pinkette.

Sakura blushed softly "I agree they are adorable, but you'd have to ask Kiba that particular question cause, he's the one who gave them to me" she grinned, inwardly Sakura was a little smug about the fact that Ino was in awe over her hair sticks.

"What Inuzuka gave them to you" Ino was horribly confused as she helped Sakura into the yukata and sandles, Sakura nodded and Ino shook her head "Who would have known that he'd have a good sense of style for girls" she teased and Sakura blushed again.

"Yeah, alright Karin-chan, your turn" Sakura ushered the red haired girl onto the stool she had previously sat on, while Ino got to work, Sakura sat down on the bed "So, I get to ride in the carriage with the cloud ninja" she admitted.

Karin nearly swung her head around but stopped herself just in time "Oh yeah that's right, it's because of you that Lord Raikage agreed to the treaty in the first place" she glanced sideways at the pinkette who looked ecstatic over that little fact.

"Mhm, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi are also riding in the back as well, I get to sit up front between Darui-san and Lord Raikage, and the best thing is Lena and Lana get to ride in my lap" Sakura chattered on in excitement.

Ino laughed softly running her fingers through Karin's hair "You know Karin, your hair is really soft" she commented before folding the hair up in an intricate hairdo and then carefully placed the hair sticks in the girls red hair.

Karin smirked "I do take good care of it but I know that if anything happens, it's the first thing that's going to go" she slipped her red yukata on and strapped her sandals on her feet, sitting down next to Sakura as Ino did up her own hair.

"So who are you going with Ino" Sakura was extremely curious, she knew who Naruto was going with even Sasuke, and Karin, the blonde blushed and remained silent as she fiddled with her hair to get it just right for the festival.

Ino cleared her throat "Choji, I'm going with Choji" she stated as proudly as she could, it wasn't that she was ashamed of her date to the festival, just more like everyone Ino told that little fact to they were disgusted by her choice.

Karin and Sakura shared a look seeing the expression on Ino's face "What's the matter Ino" Karin prodded gently, Ino sighed and lowered her arms, apparently whatever it was that was bothering the girl was extremely big.

"Well, I'm just waiting for you two to tell me that I made a bad choice in my date, I mean everyone I've told thus far have been repulsed by the idea" Ino released a depressed sigh, Sakura narrowed her eyes in concern.

Karin knew that Sakura was about to let loose with an impressive tirade "Ino, don't listen to what other people say, I can tell your not ashamed of Choji, show him that at the festival" Sakura scolded and Ino gave her a wide eyed stare.

"It's not right what they say but all you can do is ignore it for the time being" Sakura smiled and finished with her rant, hopefully this would give Ino the boost of confidence she needed to ge through the festival with Choji as her date.

"Thanks Sakura" Ino quickly finished up her hair and slid into her blue yukata with yellow cosmos flowers on it "Now let's go meet the guys" she put her sandals on and led the way down the stairs, it was almost 7 and that's when the parade would start.

Kiba whistled when Sakura exited the flower shop "Here Sakura, I got you a cherry blossom corsage" he held out the wrist corsage and Sakura allowed him to slip it onto her wrist, he was surprised however when Sakura handed him a number eight charm.

"Thanks for the corsage Kiba, and that's for you, I'm already wearing mine" Sakura showed off the charm bracelet that held the number eleven, Kiba quickly attached the charm to his own bracelet and grinned "Lena, Lana" Sakura called and then scooped the pups into her arms.

Naruto was in awe, Sakura looked really pretty but so did his own date "Now, I'll meet you at the end of the parade Hinata-chan" he told Hinata who nodded in understanding, team seven exempting Sai, along with Sakura and Kiba would be riding in the carriage.

Sakura happily wrapped her arm around Kiba's as they walked to the gates that sectioned off the part of town that held the festival, Akamaru was sitting atop his head, while Lana was resting in his other arm, and Sakura was holding Lena.

"Are you nervous about riding through the streets in the carriage" Kiba asked and Sakura instantly shook her head no, "Then what is it Sakura, I can tell something is bothering you" he prodded hoping to get an answer.

Sakura frowned slightly "It's nothing Kiba, I'll be fine" she smiled erasing Kiba's concern for the time being, she knew that the cloud ninja would never let anything happen to her, that's why she was riding up front between the Raikage and Darui.

Kiba flashed her a reassuring grin as the group came to a stop at the gates, Sasuke who had remained silent so far like the other male in the group besides Naruto became extremely nervous himself "Uh so how will we all be sitting" he questioned.

Ay chuckled deeply behind the group of children and all of them except for Sakura turned around in panic, "Kakashi will be sitting in the far back with Cee, you three boys will be sitting in the middle and Sakura is up in between myself and Lord Raikage" Darui gave them a run down.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask, he had hoped to talk to Sakura and take her to task himself, he had seen Sakura leaving his apartment but Tsunade was refusing to even punish the girl, but with the seating placement in the carriage, Kakashi wouldn't have a chance.

Sakura stubbornly ignored her old sensei, and climbed into the carriage with Darui's help "Thank you Darui-san" she smiled sweetly at him, taking her two companions and setting them in her lap, Sakura could feel Kakashi's eyes plastered to her back and it made her squirm uncomfortably.

Ay glanced over his shoulder and figured out why Sakura looked so uneasy at the moment, there was nothing he could do at the moment "Relax brat, nothing will happen" Ay clasped his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Sakura sighed and relaxed like Ay had suggested "He's staring it's creepy" Sakura shivered a moment later, the onyx gaze of Kakashi was full of anger and accusation, and it hurt her but there was nothing she could do to make him stop antagonizing her.

Kiba was holding himself back from turning around in his seat and making a rude gesture at Sakura's old sensei, it was ridiculous, the man was acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum, and if he dared to accuse Sakura one more time then Kiba would definitely be having some words with him.

Naruto and Sasuke could feel the tension in the carriage as it started forward, and as the two boys looked back and forth between their former female team mate and their sensei they knew the reason for the tension but not the cause.

Cee inwardly sighed, hopefully this ride would be over before to long, it was getting a little stifling in the carriage, with Sakura ignoring Kakashi and the silver haired man plastering a heated glare to her back making for a very uncomfortable time.

20 minutes later, and tons of cheers as the carriage went through to the center of town in the heart of the festival, it finally came to a stop and Sakura gave an inaudible sigh of relief, taking Darui's hand to let him help her out of the carriage.

"Just sit next to boss" Darui pointed at the extra seat and took his own with the others, five feet behind the two, Sakura swallowed thickly and did as she was told, there was no way she was going to mess this up, it had to go perfectly.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes when Sakura gracefully sat and neatly folded her hands into her lap, remaining silent, she knew very well that Kakashi was glaring at the poor girl "Shinobi and Civilians alike, we have gathered today for a joyous occasion" Tsunade called.

Everyone went quiet at that, "Yes, I, Ay, the Hidden Clouds Raikage have agreed to sign the treaty between my village and the Hidden Leaf" he dipped his head in acknowledgment at Tsunade and the woman returned the gesture.

Cheers rang out through the crowd, "Three weeks ago, I sent a team of genin and their sensei to assist Ay and they returned victorious, though really it was all thanks to one person even though the others worked just as hard" Tsunade praised Sakura sneakily.

Sakura flushed prettily and kept her head down though the enlarged crowd was confused "Sakura Haruno is what made me think on the decision so all of your thanks should go to her" Ay gestured at Sakura who smiled shyly at everyone.

A whistle tore through the air along with familiar clapping, Sakura smiled fondly though she couldn't see him at the moment 'Thanks Kiba, you are definitely getting a reward for that' Sakura thought watching Ay and Tsunade drink the celebratory sake and sign the treaty.

When it was finished, Ay shook hands with Tsunade and the crowd was dispersed to have fun at the festival "You were pretty quiet there brat" Ay pointed out as they walked through the crowd looking for her festival escort.

"Ah well you did say sit there quietly" Sakura stated cheekily, her emerald eyes lit up upon finally spotting Kiba and all of their friends "Have a good time at the festival Lord Raikage" she gave him a little bow and wave running off.

Darui and Cee watched her go, their job would be to keep Kakashi away from Sakura for the evening so that no trouble came her way, and by the silver haired man's expression, he was most certainly about to start trouble for the girl.

Sakura sighed and wrapped her arm around Kiba's when he offered it to her "That carriage ride looked fun Sakura-chan" Suigetsu said as they headed to the first booth that held different bags, each of them had gotten coins for the festival, though they could win even more.

"Fun" Sakura snorted in disbelief "Yeah if you count having your previous sensei glare at you the entirety of the ride, then yeah it was fun" Sakura stared at Suigetsu flatly before bursting into laughter, it hadn't been all that bad really though she could have gone without all the tension.

Suigetsu gave Sakura a wary glance, had his team mate finally lost it "So what bag do you want" he asked to get everyones attention off of the carriage ride, he had been the one to bring the topic up and so he would be the one to bring up a new topic.

Kiba stood back and watched Sakura search through the festival bags, he knew which one she would pick, it was one that had been added in their specifically for her, thankfully no one had bought it yet, like Kiba thought Sakura's eyes lit up and she plucked the bag from the rack.

"This one" Sakura held the bag to her chest before showing it off, it held all of her favorite symbols and it also came with a cute little canine key chain, before anyone could say anything Sakura turned and paid for the bag.

Sasuke chuckled, sometimes Sakura was so predictable "Hey Tenten, how is this one for you" he held up the bag that matched her yukata, only to get one that matched his own shoved in his face from the girl he was escorting at the festival.

"I like it a lot Sasuke" Tenten skipped lightly to the front of the line when it was her turn and bought both bags on the raven haired teens request, they were all going to split up and do their own thing and then regroup for the fireworks.

Kiba waved off each of his friends before grabbing his own bag that held the Inuzuka clan symbol on it "Shall we Sakura, and where would you like to go first" he held out his arm for the pinkette and she quickly latched on without much prompt.

Sakura gazed around at the many attractions before spotting the fishing game, you had to scoop a fish out of the water with a scoop that had a very thin paper, if you didn't do it right the paper would break "That one" Sakura pointed and that's where they headed.

"Which fish do you want Sakura" Kiba rolled up the sleeves of his yukata after paying for the customary three rounds of the game, Sakura watched the fish for some time and then gestured at the red and white koi fish.

Sakura gripped her companions lightly as Kiba concentrated and in one smooth movement he had caught the fish "Here you two go, enjoy the festival" the one standing behind the booth winked and gave Sakura the back with the fish in it.

Kiba grinned triumphantly "That was so cool Kiba, I doubt I would have been able to do that so well" Sakura praised wrapping her hand around his arm again, as they headed to the next attraction which happened to be a balloon popping game.

"Eh, I bet you could beat this one, you have good aim" Kiba stated, he was proud that he had gotten the prettiest girl in the village to go with him, not that the other girls weren't pretty, its just that they paled in comparison to Sakura.

Sakura clapped her hands together excitedly after handing her two companions to Kiba, then paid for the game, the woman behind the booth counter watched Sakura carefully as the pinkette took aim and let the darts fly one by one popping the required balloons.

"Alright you get to choose your prize miss" she pointed at the row of stuffed toys and Kiba stepped forward after getting permission from Sakura to choose, he quickly pulled a dark pink stuffed puppy with green beads for the eyes and handed it to Sakura.

"How did you know" Sakura asked as they walked away, like the fish the toy had been carefully placed in her large bag, she didn't have to elaborate as Kiba turned his head slightly to gaze at her before shrugging.

"Well, I'm just that good" Kiba boasted smugly and Sakura let out a sweet giggle, lightly slapping his arm in reprimand, but because she was in such a good mood, it didn't hurt Kiba's feelings at all, as they headed from game to game beating all of them.

Darui sighed as they watched Sakura have the best night of her young life, she looked like she was truly happy at the moment, but it was a difficult job keeping her old sensei from ruining Sakura's fun especially as he once again tried to approach the pinkette.

"Kakashi-san, I think your friend Gai is looking for you over there" Cee pointed in the opposite direction, and the silver haired man stormed off angrily, "Why is he trying so hard to destroy Sakura-san's happiness" he questioned when Kakashi was out of sight and earshot.

Darui glanced around "I bet it has something to do with Lady Hokage's accusation earlier today" he whispered when the coast was clear, there was something fishy going on, but no one knew it or no one had figured out that something was going on in the first place.

Cee frowned and turned his gaze back onto the pinkette and her current romantic interest, Sakura was all bright eyed and smiles at the moment, but how long would it be before someone took that away from her, a young girl should always smile.

Sakura hugged Kiba's arm tightly as they beat yet another game, there were so many and her bag was getting heavy "Hey Kiba we should go find a good spot to watch the fireworks with everyone" Sakura said as she shifted uncomfortably.

Kiba glanced over his shoulder as he took the sweet treat from the food vendor to share with Sakura, he quickly noticed what the problem was "Here Sakura, let me carry your bag, mines not that heavy so I'll be fine" he flashed her a grin.

Sakura handed over her bag and Kiba slid it onto his shoulder to rest with his own, they were turning to leave and find another game to play when she bumped into a frantic Hinata "Sakura-chan, come quick, Naruto-kun's team mate Sai, he did something" the girl explained hurriedly.

That was all it took to ruin the atmosphere of fun that had been hanging over her head for the passed several hours, Sakura sulked slightly as they headed through the streets and like Hinata had said, Naruto was there arguing with Sai.

Naruto peered over his shoulder feeling Sakura's chakra and grit his teeth in frustration, he hadn't wanted Sakura to get involved in this "Damn it you bastard look at what you've done now" Naruto scowled deeply at the dark haired male.

Sai just smiled his fake smile but inwardly he was panicking, the last time he had had a confrontation with Sakura was when he had given her that dreaded nickname "I see, I'll be on my way" Sai bowed out before the fight could escalate and disappeared into the crowd.

"What happened Naruto" Sakura asked worriedly, she was grateful that neither of them had come to blows but why would Sai deliberately pick a fight in the middle of the festival, it bothered her that everyone around knew that Sakura was lost in her thoughts.

Naruto groaned "He came up to me saying some things like how you've been going behind our backs and talking bad about us, I know you haven't because you either spend time with Kiba at the compound or time with us during the day if your not busy" he explained.

Sakura tensed and anger swelled in her heart "He's nothing but a jerk Naruto ignore him" she shook off her own upset and tried to cheer the blue eyed blonde, Naruto just gave her a sad look before taking Hinata by the hand and heading off.

Kiba clenched his jaw tightly together, took a deep breath and smiled as widely as he could at the moment "Let's go Sakura-chan, there's one more booth I want to visit before we go find a place to sit for the fireworks show" Kiba took Sakura's hand gently in his own tugging her along behind him.

"Why is everyone determined to ruin my life" Sakura murmured softly, and it was only due to his close proximity to the pinkette that Kiba heard her in the first place, along with his enhanced hearing, he heard Sakura's words loud and clear.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, so much for having fun now, the only people that could cheer Sakura up other than him were probably on the other end of the festival "Come on Sakura, one last booth" he promised leading her determinedly to the one booth he had wanted to go to since the very beginning.

Sakura's eyes widened and a smile spread across her lips "Kiba, is that really what I think it is" she asked, her somber mood had been replaced with amusement and that's what Kiba had been aiming for, Kiba grinned and lead her to the entrance.

"Welcome to Lovers Maze, please step this way miss and young sir" the guy twirled his hat in his hand before taking Sakura by the shoulders and ushering her through the entrance of the only carnival like attraction at the festival.

Kiba winked and headed through his own side, the point of this little maze is to find the one you loved in the pitch black and give her a little kiss, it was the only booth that Kiba had known about and had told the others to meet him here.

At the very center of the maze was the perfect spot to watch the fireworks, Kiba headed in the direction he scented Sakura's cherry blossom scent in, on the other side of the maze Sakura wrung her hands nervously and started forward.

'Kiba, I sure hope you know what your doing' Sakura thought gazing around with perfect vision, she had channeled chakra in her eyes to see in the dark, but was quickly figuring out that maybe that wasn't the best idea and quickly let her chakra fade.

Sakura paused when Kiba's earth and wood scent filled her nose, and swallowed thickly, it was becoming rapidly obvious that Kiba knew exactly what he wanted because the point of this game was to find and kiss the one you care for.

Thirty minutes that's how long it took for both teens to find each other, but when they did Kiba pulled Sakura into a hug and wouldn't let go "I found you Sakura" Kiba pressed his face into Sakura's neck and breathed deeply filling his nose with Sakura's scent.

"Kiba" Sakura squeaked in embarrassment, her face flushed but she soon found herself returning the hug "Um if your not ready, it's ok I don't mind" Sakura rambled out nervously, Kiba instantly knew what she was referring to and swung his head up to look into her eyes.

Kiba gulped, maybe it would be better to give a peck on the cheek, his cheeks burned hotly at the thought of even kissing Sakura, plus he didn't want to bring back any bad memories for her "Would you be ok with it" Kiba asked nervously.

Sakura gazed deeply into Kiba's onyx eyes and knew instinctively what Kiba was asking, would it bring back a bad memory, then she shook her head even as her heart pounded in her chest "I'll be ok" Sakura whispered and gasped as Kiba drew closer.

Kiba breathed gently just a millimeter away from Sakura's lips, he could feel her heart beating rapidly, and it echoed his own, Kiba distinctly wondered if Sakura could feel his heart against her body but shook the thought off by leaning forward.

Sakura couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her as Kiba sweetly captured her lips with his own, it was different, slow and soothing and really gentle, their lips melded together and then finally after a few moments, Kiba pulled back.

"Wow" Sakura breathed out, she didn't care if she looked like an idiot at the moment because Sakura would definitely tell everyone off, if they decided at that particular moment to try and ruin her happiness, there came a time where you had to draw a line somewhere and here was the end of her limit.

Kiba smirked and let Sakura wrap her hand around his arm "Come on, I have the perfect place, everyone should already be there" he led her through the rest of the maze to the park where all of their friends and the cloud ninja were waiting.

Sakura's jaw dropped in shock "You planned this, all of this" she accused, but everyone could tell she was pleased at their efforts "Nevermind, the fireworks should start in a few minutes" Sakura led Kiba to the perfect spot and sat down on the blanket that had been laid out.

Ay smirked, he had heard about the little confrontation between Kakashi's new student and the little blonde on the team, and that Sakura had been upset, thankfully this had been set up before hand for that exact reason and now the pinkette was once again all smiles and happiness.

Cee tilted his head upwards to gaze at the sky just as the first firework went off, it lit up the sky with blues and whites "I think the festival went well don't you" he asked softly, Darui who was sitting next to him nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it wasn't to drab despite that little hiccup" Darui gestured at Sakura who was sitting with Kiba staring up at the sky with awe, Cee chuckled silently before the both of them fell silent to continue watching the fire work show.

Thirty minutes later, the show was over and it was time to go home, Sakura stood with a stretch, it had been an awesome night "Hey Kiba, I can carry my bag back home" she spoke and Kiba swung around with his eyebrows raised into his hairline.

Sakura creased her forehead when Kiba just stared "You don't realize it but you've been calling the compound home for quite sometime" he stated to let Sakura know, she blinked in surprise before going back through her previous conversation.

"Oh I guess I never noticed, you don't mind do you" Sakura rubbed her hands together anxiously, she hoped Kiba didn't because the Inuzuka Compound and all of its inhabitants had truly become her home and Sakura didn't want to lose that.

Kiba blanched "Of course I don't mind, I don't think Ma, or Sis mind either, and I'll be carrying your bag back for you" he grinned cheekily before taking Sakura's hand in his own and pulling her along behind him as they headed back to the compound, Lena and Lana trailing them.

Tsume turned her head when the mixed scent of Sakura and Kiba wafted into her nose, apparently Kiba had made a move on the pinkette, it was a good sign that he going to take his and Sakura's relationship seriously.

Hana could tell instantly that her mother was pleased as punch about something just as Kiba and Sakura headed for them "Hey otouto, Sakura" Hana nodded politely at the two teens and quickly realized what had her mother pleased.

Kiba and Sakura looked much more relaxed and at ease with each other, not to mention Sakura carried her brother scent like a cloak and it would warn all the others in the compound away from her, not that anyone would try to woo the pinkette away from Kiba in the first place.

"So are you two in a relationship now" Tsume nonchalantly asked, Kiba coughed while Sakura blushed, Tsume laughed teasingly "Geez brats you look like I just asked you an inappropriate question" she slapped Kiba on the back proudly before patting Sakura on the forehead.

Sakura and Kiba glanced sideways at each and thought seriously "Yes, Tsume-sama I believe we are together now and nothing is ever going to stop me from being with Kiba" Sakura spoke after a few minutes, she was happy and that's all that mattered.

"Yeah, Sakura's right, this is alright and our relationship will be strong for a long, long time" Kiba nodded in agreement to his now girlfriends, statement nothing would ever part them, he would make sure of it, even if he had to hurt someone to do it.

Tsume grinned, finally the two brats had accepted the future that was to come, she would have to talk to Sakura's parents when they returned about setting a marriage up between their children, Tsume would do anything she could to make her children happy.

Sakura sighed in content as she lay on her bed, they had just gotten back to the compound not even twenty minutes ago, and she was utterly exhausted, the night had been fun but also emotionally draining with all the curve balls it had thrown at her.

Ten minutes later Kiba peeked in Sakura's room to check on her and found the girl snoring softly with Lena and Lana curled up next to her on the bed, Sakura wasn't even underneath the covers "Silly girl" Kiba whispered softly and tucked her in.

Sakura murmured in her sleep rolling over underneath the cover "Good night sleep tight Sakura" Kiba flashed the sleeping girl a smile before heading to his own room, he quickly slid into the bed and he was out before his head even touched his pillow.


	12. Chapter 11

Sakura woke with a stretch the next morning at 6, it was an hour later than her usual wake up time but since they had the day off it was ok, not to mention she was sore after walking around on the pavement all day, her feet ached while her shoulder hurt the most.

"Ugh and I still have to go see what Lady Tsunade wants" Sakura sighed but took her morning shower afterwards she had Lena and Lana stay in the room, feeding them their food first before heading for the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Hana eyed Sakura when the pinkette sat down sluggishly, she was obviously feeling the after effects from the festival "Eat up Sakura, I heard from Ma, that you have to go see Lady Hokage" Hana placed a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes before the girl and sat down to eat her own food.

Sakura smiled thankfully at Hana and quickly polished off her plate, washing and drying it before heading out "See you later" Sakura waved and rushed from the compound heading down the streets to the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade looked up when Sakura entered her office, she didn't want to say this but it had to be said "Sakura please sit" Tsunade gestured at the sole chair in front of her desk and Sakura neatly sat down without question.

"What is it that you need to talk with me about Lady Tsunade" Sakura enquired cautiously, she suddenly had a really bad feeling, especially with the way everyone had been giving her pitying looks, but when Tsunade remained silent the feeling of dread intensified.

Tsunade gazed at Sakura sadly "Two weeks ago, I sent your parents out on a three week mission, they knew the risks, yesterday I got word from them, their last words to be precise" she paused and let the information sink into Sakura's head.

Sakura froze at the implication of those words "What" she asked numbly, surely her parents couldn't be "No, it's impossible" Sakura jumped up, and turned to leave but Tsunade had anticipated this and had, had the door sealed to prevent the girl from leaving.

"You need to calm down brat" Tsunade warned when Sakura began beating on the door to be let out, thankfully it was sound proofed as well the pinkette turned around and sat stiffly in the chair once more to listen to what she had to say.

Sakura pressed her lips together "Now Sakura, I'm very sorry for your losses but you know the risks as well as they did, the life of a ninja has death lurking around every corner" Tsunade started, rifling through a pile of paperwork.

"I know that Lady Tsunade" Sakura squeezed her hands together and they turned white from the lack of blood pressure "What did they say in the message" she asked tensely, Sakura had no idea what to do anymore, she had just known it would be a bad day.

Tsunade separated the three messages and handed two over to Sakura "One of them is yours the other goes to Tsume, read it whenever, I'm sorry but their won't be a funeral for them" Tsunade dismissed the pinkette from her office and Sakura trudged from the room.

Sakura grew tenser and tenser as she walked back to the Inuzuka compound, everyone was giving her that look, it was if they had known before her and it was frustrating, Sakura opened her mouth to shout but rammed into the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Sakura I want to talk to you and you won't refuse me" Kakashi warned and Sakura swung her head around to glare at him "Now that's not very nice I just want to have a little chat with you" he reached out to pat her on the head.

Sakura had, had enough "I'm not in the mood Kakashi-sensei" she spat and moved around the silver haired man "Just leave me alone" Sakura tore down the streets to the compound, she had to get away all the looks were suffocating her.

Kakashi was shocked, but didn't follow his old student, instead he turned on his heel and headed to the Hokage tower, it was ridiculous, Sakura had been hostile and needed to get punished for snapping at him like she had and he was going to make sure it happened.

Hana looked up as Sakura burst into the house and swiftly shut the door, she breathed heavily for a moment then crumpled to the floor, and if that wasn't enough to make Hana worry, Sakura burst a round of tears, the first in two weeks.

Hearing the commotion Tsume looked around the corner of the kitchen doorway and found her daughter trying to sooth a crying Sakura "What happened to never crying again Haruno brat" she quirked her brow when all that did was make the pinkette cry harder.

"Their gone" Sakura choked out as tears streamed down her cheeks like a waterfall, her despair was clear for everyone to see, Hana and Tsume shared a look of worry before Hana, who was better at calming people or animals down leaned forward again.

Hana creased her forehead in concern "Who's gone Sakura" she asked gently, she hoped Sakura told her what was wrong before Kiba came speeding in here, Hana was almost certain that Kiba could feel what Sakura was feeling and strongly at that.

"My parents, their gone, Lady Tsunade said so" Sakura wailed louder at the vocal admittance of her parents deaths "They wrote you a message Tsume-sama" her hand shook trying to pass the message over to the woman who had sat down next to her.

Tsume carefully took the message and set it on a table that was next to the door "Sakura, it will be ok, we are here for you" she wrapped her arm around the pinkette who was still shaking with the force of her sobs, Tsume's words did nothing to stop Sakura from crying.

Soon Sakura had cried herself asleep and Hana gently lifted the girl into her arms to take her to her bedroom, when Hana came back out, Tsume had switched to sitting on the couch and staring at the message that Sakura's parents had written her with a pained look.

"What do it say Ma" Hana prodded softly, this was a really bad situation to be in, it would take Sakura weeks to pull herself back up from this blow 'Or Sakura could just throw herself into training again' Hana thought with a grimace, in that case it would be even worse.

Tsume rubbed a hand down her face tiredly "It says they want us to have Sakura live here in the compound permanently, also it includes all of her information" she held up the scroll before setting both message and scroll down.

Hana sighed, sitting down on the couch next to her mother "We should tell the elders of the clan" she stated, poor Sakura "Wait a second, have the cloud ninja left yet" Hana asked, if those three were to come visit then surely Sakura would cheer up a little.

"I don't know, Kuromaru go the the hotel and find out" Tsume ordered and the massive dog took off through the open door speeding down the streets in a dark gray blur "I hope for her sake they still are" Tsume was the one to sigh this time.

Ay looked up from his spot on the couch, he had just been waiting for Darui and Cee to get back, when a scratching on the hotel door interrupted internal musings, opening the door Ay found a huge canine that opened his mouth and started speaking.

"You are Lord Raikage right" Kuromaru paused in his speech and got a nod from the dark skinned man, "My name is Kuromaru, Tsume sent me, you and your men are needed at the Inuzuka compound" he spoke clearly enough for the other two to hear as they stood behind him.

Darui creased his forehead "Why would, wait a moment has something happened to Sakura-san" he trailed off as the reason why popped into his head, Darui glanced up and Ay nodded "Very well then lead the way" he set down his bag and stood behind Ay and next to Cee.

Back at the compound, Sakura shifted restlessly on her bed, she had woken up but couldn't get back to sleep, her heart ached and she doubted anything anyone said to her would cheer her up, Sakura sniffled as tears streamed down her face unable to stop them.

*Sakura-chan* Lana nosed her in the arm, she couldn't stand seeing her partner so upset, her dark green eyes shined with unshed tears as Sakura only rolled over and let out another heart wrenching sob though it was quiet it tore at Lana's heart.

Lena shared a sad look with Lana before they both curled into Sakura's back, the only thing they could do for her now was stay with her until someone came along to help her cheer up, it was awful but they were both hopeful that this would pass.

Tsume cringed when Kuromaru barreled through the open door, Ay, Darui and Cee in tow "What is the meaning of this, why have you called us here" Ay immediately started demanding Tsume to tell him the reason why they were now at the Inuzuka Compound.

"Lord Raikage, Sakura's parents died she's in her room most likely still crying" Tsume was quiet as she spoke, it stunned the three men in her living room, because most of the time she was loud but at this moment being quiet was necessary.

Darui and Ay glanced at each other before nodding "You should go see her Cee, she trusts you more" Darui pushed Cee forward and the blonde sent him a little glare before spreading out his chakra and finding Sakura just a few hallways down.

Sakura looked up tiredly when someone knocked on her door "Cee-san" she rasped, then lowered her head in shame as he sent her a sad look "Please don't look at me like that it hurts" Sakura clenched her shirt where her heart lay.

Cee grimaced inwardly, this was bad "Sakura-san it will be ok, you have to be strong during this" he sat down awkwardly on her bed, rubbing her back soothingly, Cee hoped it worked because he was just as clueless as the other two standing in the living room.

"I just want all this pain to go away" Sakura whimpered squeezing her arms tightly around her body, she couldn't take it anymore, all the problems and accusations and the hate, now this, what next who was she going to lose next.

Cee pulled Sakura up and into his arms for a hug, he wasn't use to doing this and Sakura could tell "Please, you can't give up, the pain will make you stronger as well" Cee whispered comfortingly in Sakura's ear, he was slowly calming the pinkette down with his scent.

With a sigh Sakura's tears slowed to a stop before finally going limp in Cee's arms, "Thank you Cee-san" she murmured, her eyes drifting closed as exhaustion got to her, when Sakura was fully asleep, Cee carefully laid her back down and covered her up.

"Your welcome Sakura, and remember your always welcome in the cloud village" Cee pressed a hand to her forehead and pushed soothing chakra into her system to prevent nightmares, he also, even though it was extremely embarrassing to do so, left his scent on one of her pillows.

Several minutes later Cee emerged from the hallway and Darui jumped to his feet "Is she alright, what happened" he blurted out, he was just as worried as the raikage was, though it had been their idea to make Cee go in the first place it was drab that they didn't go in to see her.

Cee held up his hand to still the flow of questions "It will probably take Sakura-san a few days to get over this, though I think she's probably going to throw herself into training again" Cee grimaced "But for the most part she is ok" he finished.

Just then Kiba and Akamaru burst into the house, dead set on getting to Sakura and find out what had happened, thankfully before the boy could stalk through the house, Ay grabbed hold of his jacket hood and jerked the boy in the opposite direction.

"Brat, leave her be for now, Haruno brat needs sometime to herself, her parents were killed" Tsume growled warningly when Kiba tried to get passed the raikage, at his mothers words Kiba froze and turned around his onyx eyes filled with hurt for Sakura.

Tsume sighed and ran a hand through her short spiky brown hair "Ma, what are we gonna do now" Kiba flopped down next to her, asking his question as he did so, would they take Sakura away and put her with a new family or what.

"Her parents want us to give her a home here, nothing the elders of the Leaf Village say can override the will of someones parents, also we need to introduce her to the elders soon, the new moon is coming" Tsume wanted to growl in frustration.

Hana held her breath "You want Sakura to participate in the Inuzuka ritual then" she asked each word coming out with a slight pause between them, Tsume nodded "It will take her weeks to learn every step" Hana released a little sigh.

"I'll teach her, plus Sakura is a very quick learner" Kiba spoke up just then and both his mother and sister stared at him with surprise "What, I know all the steps to you know" he huffed before glancing at the hall entrance to see Sakura emerge.

Sakura had her eyes closed, she headed straight for Kiba and curled into his lap, Ay eyed her warily "Is the brat alright" he asked, the pinkette hadn't said a word just walked silently through the room to her boyfriend of one day so far.

Kiba was as shocked as everyone else "I think she was sleep walking" he whispered all while situating Sakura in his lap so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable, Sakura didn't wake up, she kept breathing softly resting undisturbed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it" Tsume gasped in awe for the first time in a long time, what she was witnessing only happened every 15 generations, they had found the one girl that would bring the Inuzuka clan to greatness and lead the clan into a new era.

Hana furrowed her brows "What can't you believe Ma, that otouto is actually a pretty good boyfriend" she teased softly, she also didn't wish to bother the sleeping girl, when Tsume shook her head Hana was only further confused.

"No, you remember that story I always told you when you were younger" Tsume prodded, hopefully her two children hadn't forgotten all about the tale of the honorary inuzuka and the women of inuzuka blood and how their souls were so entwined they could find each other even in sleep.

Kiba took a deep breath and thought back to all the stories his mother had told him, the only one that came to mind was "You mean the tale of the inuzuka woman and the honorary inuzuka" he questioned and this time Tsume nodded.

"Yes, for everyone's sake I will tell it again" Tsume cleared her throat before beginning "A long time ago, fifteen generations ago to be exact, a young woman born into the head of the Inuzuka clan and her male companion found a civilian young man" she recited the long ago tale.

"He had no chakra to speak of until the young woman gifted it to him by making him an honorary inuzuka, he was bound to a female canine companion, the elders were against him because of his previous civilian status" Tsume continued dragging everyone in with her words.

"But what none of the elders expected were for him to pass every test they threw at him, he did the new moon ritual from night to morning to night again growing stronger each day, as he did so the honorary inuzuka also fell in love" Tsume sighed wistfully.

"Yes, the woman who had given him a chance at a better life is who he had fallen in love with her father was against this but her mother wanted to give him a chance to prove himself though no opportunities presented themselves" Tsume's voice got softer as Sakura shifted.

"That opportunity came months later when the young inuzuka woman was captured, the honorary inuzuka went through every thing possible to bring her back but he was growing hopeless, he would never see her again, until then" Tsume paused this was the best part of the tale.

"In his sleep, her soul reached out to him, he found where she was being kept and saved the day, upon the return of their daughter, both her mother and father granted him permission to court the woman and thus they married" Tsume smirked she wasn't finished yet.

"In this tale is also mentioned two rings that were powerful but subtle enough to not draw attraction, those rings are the emotion rings, the honorary inuzuka gifted one to the woman to prevent anything from happening to her again" Tsume finished and looked around to the stupified people.

Hana was shocked to her very core "Are you saying that Kiba and Sakura are the reincarnations of those two" she asked, Hana could hardly believe it but there was an awful lot of truth in the tale because they had all witnessed the extremely strong bond between the two teens.

Tsume quirked her brow "Hana, that woman was Koimi Inuzuka, your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother, and the man was Ren Inuzuka, your grandfather and however many greats there are" she stated.

Kiba's mouth dropped open in honest surprise "So we really are the incarnation of those two then" he asked quietly and Tsume nodded this time with a proud smile on her lips "What did grandmother and grandfather look like" he asked next.

Tsume pressed her lips together, it would freak the two teens out "Like the both of you, Koimi had dark pink hair and dark green eyes, while Ren had brown hair and onyx eyes, and funnily enough, Akamaru, Lena and Lana are all descendants of the two canine companions" she laughed.

Kiba wanted to groan but inwardly he was glad that he and Sakura were together it proved that the bond of love could withstand death and always reincarnated itself, to see how each generation lived their lives, it was an amazing feeling to be apart of something so grand like this.

"We need to get going, tell the brat to come visit when she can" Ay huffed before sending Sakura a worried look, then he, Darui and Cee all left, with that, Kiba stood with Sakura in his arms and took her down the hall to his room.

Hana rubbed her face tiredly "I always wondered why there was the honorary inuzuka law and now I know, though it may not always turn out like Kiba and Sakura there are still some very exceptional shinobi" she spoke lightly.

Tsume snorted in amusement "Actually Hana, it always happens like that, though the features are different for each, like sometimes the guy has dark pink hair and dark green eyes and the woman has brown hair and onyx eyes, they always end up together" she pointed out matter of factly.

"Also, in every generation of the honorary inuzuka, the emotion rings are always incorporated, in death they are removed and put away for the next incarnation, though how those two found them I don't know" Tsume sighed.

Hana shook her head "I'm heading to the clinic to get some work in" she stood and soon exited through the door, she needed something to distract her, otherwise she was going to go crazy with the amount of information she had been given that afternoon.

In Kiba's room, Sakura had woken up once again and found herself wrapped in Kiba's arms, his explanation for why that was, was because she had apparently sleep walked and sat in his lap, a little freaky but she'd be ok.

"So what your saying Kiba is that you and I are incarnations of your grandparents" Sakura asked when the information her boyfriend was telling her sunk in fully, Kiba grinned sheepishly before nodding "Alright then this is strange" she huffed.

Kiba was completely on edge "Are you ok Sakura, I know about what happened" he asked gently and for a moment, he swore Sakura was going to start crying as her eyes watered but she pushed the urge away and nodded.

"I'm fine, if they were still here and saw me crying over them, they would probably scold me, death is part of the job description, now I have to live on as the last remaining haruno even though i'm part Inuzuka" Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled as bright as she could.

Kiba could tell it hurt Sakura to smile like that instead he switched the topic of conversation "So in a few weeks is the new moon, we, Inuzuka's have a ritual that we perform, from night to morning and then night as the moon returns" he started.

Sakura's eyes sparked in interest and eagerly leaned forward to hear more "During this ritual there are several steps" Kiba continued "We have to do fang over fang in the infinity sign with our companions" he smiled inwardly as Sakura got sucked into his explanation.

"What else do you do during the ritual Kiba" Sakura was enraptured, though she probably wasn't as lucky as that, to be able to perform such a ritual would be the highlight of any young teenager dream and Sakura was resolved to do this ritual someday.

Kiba's lips curved upwards in a smile "Well afterwards is the howl session, we lead our companions in a celebratory howl, Ma will be the first, then Sis, me and then you of course" he grinned when Sakura squealed in excitement before pausing.

"Wait you didn't do that last month" Sakura accused, a new moon happens every single month so why hadn't they done this ritual unless it was because of her then she couldn't help but feel extremely guilty about that little fact.

Kiba chuckled "We don't do it every month Sakura, just on ones that are specific, you have to meet the elders of the clan, the ritual is part of our celebration to induct you fully as part of the clan" he shrugged, hopefully Sakura got the idea now.

"Oh I see, so what, do you have to go in a certain order" Sakura questioned clasping her hands together around one of Kiba's, so long as he was with her, she would be fine, Sakura would be strong like Cee had told her to be.

Kiba grinned widely "You have to prove your worth by going through several obstacles, your companions will be on their own, the first obstacle is wading through a mud hole in the forest, then catching a rabbit with your bare hands" he grimaced.

Sakura furrowed her brow "What like kill and eat it" she asked inwardly grimacing at the thought, but if she was going to be apart of this clan, she had to do everything they asked of her, Sakura do whatever it took to prove herself.

"Yeah, you have to bring back a vial of blood to have proof of your hunt, then smear the blood on your fingers and write your name on the oak tree of prosperity in the center of the forest" Kiba continued speaking in low dulcet tones.

Sakura laughed slightly "That kind of sounds like the chunin exams, though I doubt it would be as difficult" she smiled sheepishly "Anything else" she enquired, Sakura had the feeling that Kiba wasn't quite done speaking yet.

"Oh yeah, on the second day, when the moon returns to the sky, we go to the stone statue of the first heads of the inuzuka clan and their two companions and pray for the rest of the night, this is for good fortune, among other things" Kiba finished.

Sakura's eyes were wide, but she was determined to do all of it and make the elders of the Inuzuka clan see she was worthy of her honorary title, then Sakura thought of it "All of these obstacles are they the ones your grandfather had to go through" she asked.

"Exactly, and I never finished explaining the other tasks, after catching your first rabbit and getting your vial of blood, you have to ward of enemies, meaning us against you, if you can't stand your own ground against an inuzuka then" Kiba trailed off leaving Sakura hanging.

Sakura understood what Kiba was implying and nodded "I understand Kiba, and you also never told me if I have to do everything in a certain order" she pointed out, Kiba rubbed the back of his sheepishly before starting up again.

"I'll explain in a moment, before we attack, you have to locate your companions, in the forest" Kiba wanted to make sure Sakura understood everything perfectly before they went out to practice, there were only a few weeks before this happened.

Sakura nodded remaining silent so that Kiba could explain the order in which she would do everything for the ritual "The first thing you'll do is go through the obstacles, wading through mud, then hunting, preparing your own meal, after getting the blood" Kiba started.

"Afterwards, you'll search for you companions and we'll attack, we won't be aiming to harm it will be to make you want to stand your ground and ward us off, then when you've completed those tasks, you'll loop to the center and write your name in blood on the tree" Kiba continued.

Sakura took a deep breath engraving everything she had heard in her mind so far before gesturing at Kiba to finish explaining "Fang over fang is next, you'll travel to the little temple and we'll meet you there for the celebratory howl session" Kiba grinned.

"We'll rest there for the day and eat all kinds of healthy fruits and vegetables that grow around the tree of prosperity, and when night time comes is when the praying starts" he finished "Want to go practice or wait til tomorrow" Kiba asked eagerly.

Sakura didn't have to think about it "I want to go now, I won't fail not when everyone is counting on me" she vowed, it was the only way to get her mind off of everything else, by throwing herself into training, Sakura could forget her pain of the moment.

Kiba rose from the bed tugging Sakura along behind him by the hand "Then come on, I'll show you the forest, hey maybe we can even spend the night out there, it's supposed to be warm" he suggested, Kiba knew how much Sakura liked sleeping beneath the stars.

Sakura's eyes lit up at the prospect of sleeping outside in the forest "Do you think Tsume-sama will agree to that though" she asked a moment later, after everything that had happened, Sakura wasn't sure if Tsume would agree to anything.

"Well you'd just have to ask me Haruno brat" Tsume hearing the question leaned her head around the corner of the kitchen, where she had been making a late lunch, but if her son and Sakura were going into the forest then it would just be for her.

Kiba scratched the back of his head "Can we spend the night in the forest Ma" he asked awkwardly, Tsume rolled her eyes before nodding "Then come on Sakura, let's go pack" Kiba turned around and led Sakura to her room.

Sakura giggled as the morning events got put on the back burner for the moment and hurriedly packed a change of clothes and some pajamas that would keep her warm along with her necessary camping equipment before meeting Kiba out in the hall.

"Right I'm ready now" Sakura took Kiba's hand again and they left the house, Akamaru, Lena and Lana would be staying with Tsume and Hana for the night so that Sakura and Kiba could spend some time alone together as a couple.

Kiba grinned and headed straight for the forest "That's where you'll wade through the mud, don't be to shocked but you'll be dirty for a day" he grimaced, Sakura loved taking a shower and wondered how she would handle not being clean.

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly "I can handle it Kiba, besides" she trailed of with a mischievous look in her emerald eyes "It will be like a bath for me, mud does wonders for a girls skin you" Sakura smirked and Kiba nearly dropped his pack in shock.

"And here I thought it was that green stuff girls put on their faces that made their skin smooth and healthy" Kiba teased and Sakura lightly slapped his arm "Oh your killing me Sakura" he paused and fell over grasping his heart.

Sakura just watched her boyfriend with an apathetic look on her face, her lips were pressed together, and Kiba thought he might have just pissed her off but inwardly Sakura was practically dying with laughter, all to soon she couldn't hold it in any longer and so she let out a snort.

Kiba bit his knuckle to stop the flow of chuckles that wanted to escape from him as Sakura's cheeks puffed up and she turned red with the effort to not laugh, but it proved to much for both of them and they finally broke down into obnoxious laughter.

"That, that, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen" Sakura pointed her finger and fell to the forest floor as her amusement consumed her, she couldn't stop laughing even as it began hurting her side, Sakura laughed and laughed and laughed.

Kiba stared down at Sakura worriedly, she was a bright cherry red due to her laughing fit, but she was also crying, maybe this is what she had needed all along "Sakura, you know I'm here if you need to talk" he asked and this caused Sakura to finally stop laughing.

"I know Kiba, and thanks you really know what a girl needs even when she doesn't know it herself" Sakura brushed her clothes off before leaning forward and boldly pecking Kiba on the lips the second of many they would share over the years.

Kiba flushed a dark shade of red before clasping Sakura's hand in his own, leading her deeper into the forest to the tree of prosperity, "And this is where you will write your name, as the years go by the blood fades but the tree remembers" he looked up fondly.

Sakura looked up and stared at the great white oak tree with awe "It's beautiful" she murmured unwilling to break the peace that filled the air around her, it was soothing and Sakura knew then that this tree is what gave the Inuzuka's their strength.

"Ah it is isn't it" Kiba narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on the tree "We should find a spot to camp and then I'll teach you how to catch a rabbit" he sighed before they continued on their way deeper into the forest.

Once camp had been set up and Sakura had successfully caught her first rabbit, Kiba taught her how skin and cook it to perfection along with using herbs that grew in the first "Wow that was actually pretty fun" Sakura stated taking a bite of her rabbit meat.

Kiba grinned "Well of course it's fun but that's not the only thing" he leaned forward and launched into an even more detailed verson of the new moon ritual "See the fang over fang is to reinforce the bonds that you have with your companions" he started.

"The tree of prosperity is to bring the land good fortune and make the fruits grow splendidly for the next year or so, when you write your name in blood push your chakra into the tree and boom" Kiba was throwing his hands around wildly as he explained.

Sakura was lightly giggling along with him as he continued talking "So let me get this straight every one of the obstacles has a deeper meaning" she pointed out bluntly and Kiba paused before sulking lightly that Sakura had basically stolen his thunder.

"Yep" Kiba fiddled with a piece of grass idly with his fingers but he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face when Sakura cuddled into his side, sure it had only been one day since they had gotten together but due to everything their bond was stronger than an average couple.

Sakura tilted her head up to the sky and watched the clouds drift by, when she realized what she was doing, she let a tiny laugh bubble from between her lips "I think Nara-sensei has rubbed off on me" Sakura explained when Kiba gave her a weird look.

Kiba snorted softly in amusement before letting Sakura lay her head down in his lap, he didn't hesitate in leaning down and stealing another kiss, just as gentle as the first before pulling back "When its supper you catch the rabbit again" Kiba decided and Sakura nodded in understanding.

In the village at the Hokage Tower, Kakashi was trying to get Tsunade to punish Sakura for her bad attitude and snapping at him, that was an offense against him, but the Hokage refused to even hear of such things, slamming her hands on her desk as she did so.

"ENOUGH, Sakura doesn't need your bullshit Hatake, if she snapped at you maybe it's because she's under enough stress as it is without you going around and trying to stir up trouble" Tsunade glared at the silver haired man and Kakashi flinched back from the force of it.

Tsunade was sick and tired of this mans crap "If you come into my office one more time without a damn good reason Hatake, then you will be suspended from active duty to have a mental reevaluation" she slapped her hand on her desk for emphasis.

Kakashi recoiled from his Hokage in shock and quickly fled the office without further dismissal, he just didn't understand, how had things gone downhill for him, then Kakashi realized it was all due to his own faults if only he could apologize then maybe things could go back to normal.

Of course Kakashi was realizing this fact a month to late, Sakura and her team were going to become permanent, Shikaku had said so himself that he wished to keep team eleven together despite the whole thing having been just a temporary thing.

He clenched his hands in frustration, Kakashi wondered how on earth he was going to go about getting Sakura to trust him again, he had a lot to make up for and that was obvious, Kakashi would do anything to get his team back exactly the way it had been before.

Then an idea came to Kakashi and he smirked behind his mask 'Yes, that will do nicely, I'll just prove I'm the better sensei" he rubbed his hands together eagerly, Kakashi could barely wait to enact phase one of his plan.


	13. Chapter 12

The next few weeks flew by at an unbelievably fast pace, in the time she had been training for the ritual and training with her team mates, it seemed her old sensei had gotten it into his head that she was going to forgive him for everything he had done to her.

Sakura sighed it was the day of the ritual, but she wasn't happy not one little bit, once again she found a gift from Kakashi in her room, how he kept getting in was beyond her, taking the wrapped gift in hand Sakura tossed it in her closet after spying the bit of pink.

She would have to donate it later, Sakura shivered in disgust, bright colors were so gross and it wouldn't help her stay hidden out on a mission at all "Wake up Lena, Lana" Sakura put her hands on her hips when the two companions remained asleep.

Lena woke up with a little yawn, followed by Lana, then they remembered what day it was and let out little barks of excitement *Oh Sakura-chan, the day has come at last* Lana wriggled and fell of the bed with a thud, her sister barked at her in amusement.

*I can't believe you fell of the bed sister that wasn't very dignified* Lena chortled staring down at her twin with a smug look in her eyes, though they loved each other very much the two pups often picked on each other with a fierceness that was strange to Sakura.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura scooped the two pups into her arms and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, even if she was going to be wading through mud later tonight, Sakura still wanted to be clean for the remainder of the day.

When Sakura emerged from her room, she bumped into Kiba like she so often did nowadays, a few days ago her permanent move to the compound had been finalized, Sakura didn't regret selling everything along with the house but still it hurt that her parents were no longer with her.

Kiba grinned and threaded his fingers through Sakura's, "So what do you want to do today since you've been got today and tomorrow off" he asked as they headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast courtesy of Hana this morning.

"Well I have to go into town today and donate a few things" Sakura sighed and Kiba nodded in understanding, he would be frustrated to if someone kept bothering him to forgive them, Kiba just wished Kakashi would stop.

Tsume shook her head, Kakashi was setting himself up for failure "Eat up brats" she huffed out and finished off her own food, when Sakura and Kiba got back from town, she would be taking Sakura to meet the elders for the first time.

"So what all are you donating" Kiba inquired, after cutting a piece of egg in half and sharing part of that with Akamaru, it was something he always did, though Akamaru certainly wasn't spoiled, Tsume shrugged not caring either way and left the table to get to work.

"The gifts he keeps trying to leave me, this morning I found something _pink_ " Sakura shuddered generating a round of laughter at her expense, everyone knew that the pinkette no longer cared for bright frilly things and got rid of them nowadays.

Several minutes later both teens washed, dried and put away their dishes and silverware "Come on Sakura, go get those yucky girly things so we can go" Kiba hopped from foot to foot eagerly, he couldn't wait to brag to everyone that Sakura was his girlfriend now.

Sakura eyed her boyfriend warily "Whatever your thinking Kiba, just remember.." she trailed off and Kiba gulped probably thinking she had something awful planned if he did something she didn't like, so just this once Kiba swallowed his pride and held himself still.

Hana turned away hiding her snickers behind her hand "Ah man otouto, your so _whipped"_ she grinned when Kiba sent a scowl her way before pasting a smile on his face as Sakura returned carrying an abundance of brightly lit packages and frilly clothes.

Kiba grimaced upon seeing them "Wow he's really trying to get you to forgive him" he coughed and Sakura sent him a small glare, there was no real heat behind it so Kiba didn't worry any instead he took Sakura by the hand and led her from the house and by extension the Inuzuka compound as well.

"Are you ready for tonight and tomorrow night" Kiba asked as his excitement over enacting the age old ritual leaked into his words, despite her irritation of the morning, Sakura turned her head and emerald eyes sparkling in amusement she nodded.

"Absolutely getting to be a part of something like the Inuzuka New Moon Ritual it's like a dream come true, I've been training so hard these last few weeks" spewed from Sakura's mouth, apparently Kiba wasn't the only excited about the upcoming ritual.

Tenten who had been walking by at the time blinked her gray eyes before snickering softly, it had been awhile since they had seen Sakura so happy, the death of her parents had caused her to hide away from the village and it's inhabitants for awhile and go on a training spree with Kiba.

"Hey Sakura" she grinned throwing her arm over the pinkette's shoulder and getting a wide eyed look in return, Tenten supposed it was because she didn't usually do this "Relax we are friends aren't we" she asked worriedly hoping that she was indeed counted as one of the pinkette's friends.

Emerald eyes rounded like dinner plates, Sakura hurriedly opened her mouth to assure the brunette "Oh absolutely Tenten-chan, we are friends no matter what" spilled from between her lips before Sakura's cheeks turned bright red.

Kiba covered his mouth with his hand to hide his chuckles from Sakura, though when she tossed him a flat stare mirth carefully hidden, he figured he hadn't been as discrete as he had wanted and his amusement had leaked through the emotion ring to Sakura.

Tenten looked between the two before giving Sakura one last squeeze "Hey about you come have a sleep over tonight, it will be just us girls and I'll even invite Hinata, Ino and Karin-chan" she suggested suddenly wanting to get to know Sakura a little better since they were friends and all.

Eyes lowering to the ground Sakura shifted uncomfortably "I'm sorry Tenten-chan it's nothing against you or any of the girls, the idea is wonderful, but I kind of already have something planned for tonight and tomorrow night something that I can't get out of" she sighed feeling awful.

Gray eyes widening, Tenten waved her hands in front of her face "Don't worry about it Sakura, besides it's sounds like whatever it is that's going on tonight and tomorrow has you pretty excited" she assured the pinkette that she wasn't the tiniest bit upset with her.

Sakura shot Kiba a quick look and got a nod in return "Yeah, it's the Inuzuka New Moon Ritual, I have to go through a whole bunch of obstacles and then at the end we all get to pray at the stone statues of Kiba's grandparents and their two companions" she rattled off impressively.

Tenten whistled in awe, though she could tell Sakura had left out a lot of details "Wow that's cool, good luck Sakura, see you around maybe when next weekend if you aren't busy then we can have our girls night" she waved before speeding down the streets to the training grounds her team always met at.

Emerald eyes large in her face, Sakura sighed "Tenten-chan sure has a lot of energy" she commented and Kiba snorted in amusement "Come on let's get rid of these stupid frilly objects, I want to go see all of our friends today" Sakura decided suddenly.

Kiba slanted his eyes at Sakura staring at her closely before relaxing when he realized she wasn't kidding around, she really wanted to go see their friends today and she would with or without him, though Kiba knew he would follow Sakura to the ends of the earth.

Soon enough they had made their way to the shop and Sakura walked right up to the counter setting down all the little gifts Kakashi had given her "Hello, I'd like to donate these" she smiled sweetly at the teen behind the counter.

A chuckle rumbled deep within Kiba's chest as the teenage boys cheeks went bright red, though before the boy could get any idea's about asking the pinkette out, he shifted closer to Sakura and fixed a warning glare into his eyes to ward the older boy off from trying to woo his girl.

Thankfully the teenager behind the counter was smart and he quickly counted up the gifts "Here you go miss" he flashed her a quick smile making sure it wasn't to flirty and held out the ryo, the pinkette however shook her head and flashed him a pretty smile.

"Don't worry about it, keep that and use it for future funds, I don't want any money for those gifts, just make sure they go to better owners" Sakura said before taking Kiba's hand oblivious to the fact he had been glaring at the teenager from the minute she had smiled at the older boy.

Outside the little shop, Kiba cleared his throat "Why don't we invite Suigestu, Karin, Naruto, and Sasuke to eat lunch with us at the tea and dango shop" he suggested, Sakura craned her neck around and let out a loud squeal before pecking him on the lips.

"Yes, lets" Sakura clapped her hands eagerly and tore off down the streets, Kiba at her heels, her long pink hair was unbound and trailing after her, her peels of laughter filling the village with a warmth that had been missing for a few weeks.

The first one of their friends that they happened across was Sasuke and one of the last Uchiha's onyx eyes widened as he spotted the pink and dark green blur darting towards him until he found himself sprawled out on his back, his former pink haired teammate bouncing on his stomach.

"Want to come eat lunch with me and Kiba" Sakura asked breathlessly before stilling all movements as she waited for Sasuke's answer to her offer, emerald eyes filled with anticipation, before she had always feared these moments with Sasuke but now she no longer worried about getting rejected.

Wheezing slightly from having the wind knocked out of him, Sasuke nodded his head "Sure Sakura" he gave her a crooked smile before the pinkette was up off his chest and pulling him to his feet without skipping a beat then she was gone Kiba trailing after her.

"See you at the tea and dango shop" floating over his shoulder in answer to Sasuke's blatant confusion, onyx eyes blinking sluggishly, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, he wondered silently what had Sakura so obviously hyped up, but he figured he would find out later during lunch.

The next person they came across was Naruto and he got a slightly more subdued offer from Sakura to join them for lunch "Sasuke's already been invited so just go find him and wait" the pinkette jabbered before speeding off again searching for Suigetsu and Karin's chakra.

Where one was the other was not to far behind, the two were hardly ever found apart and that's what Sakura was counting on as she leaped across rooftops heading on a straight path for her two teammates chakra and found them just stepping underneath the curtain of the ramen shop.

"Hey Suigetsu, Karin-chan" she called cupping her hands over her mouth to make her voice louder, this drew both of her teammates from the stand to peer around before they spotted her standing there a few feet away from them and Kiba a few feet away from her.

Suigetsu was the first one to his second female teammate "Sakura-chan, come to join us for lunch" he asked jovially, she nodded and he gestured for him to precede him into the stand, Sakura shook her head and bit her lip going shy all of a sudden.

"I was thinking we could all eat lunch at the tea shop today" she twiddled her thumbs nervously lowering her eyes to her feet, Sakura only looked up when Karin threw her arm around her shoulder and Suigetsu patted her left hand.

Ruby eyes sparkling in merriment Karin pushed her red glasses up her nose "Well of course we can silly Sakura-chan" she nudged the girl gently in the side causing the pinkette to giggle sheepishly before hooking her arm through hers and Suigetsu, Kiba trailing them as they headed to the aforementioned restaurant.

Inside sat Sasuke and Naruto, so when the quartet entered, Naruto jumped to his feet waving his hands madly in the air "Over here Sakura-chan" he called obnoxiously and got a whack on the back of the head by the still seated Sasuke.

"Dope" the Uchiha teased and the blonde turned a pout on him "It's what you get for being annoying" Sasuke smirked falling into the now familiar routine with ease, ever since he had given up on his quest for power to utterly destroy his older brother he had found himself with more friends and a better future in his life.

Sakura sat down her teammates to both of her sides and Kiba across from her with a content sigh falling from between her pink lips "Have you two ordered yet" she directed her question at her former teammates and both boys shook their heads.

"My treat for the day" she grinned as a waiter came to their table and took their order, each of the six teens got orders that varied but still remained the same "Hey Sasuke, Naruto I've got a question for you" Sakura said her brows furrowed.

Sasuke raised a ebony brow in the pinkette's direction before rolling his shoulders in a shrug "Okay shoot, what is it Sakura" he inquired, judging by the look on Kiba's face the Inuzuka already knew what it was the pinkette was about to ask him and Naruto.

"Has Kakashi-sensei said anything about me lately, like a plan of his to get me to forgive him by leaving me stupid little frilly girly gifts" Sakura scowled before focusing her emerald eyes on both the blonde and raven haired teens.

Naruto went pale and a shiver ripped through Sasuke "N..no Sakura-chan" the blonde shook his head rapidly "Kakashi-sensei barely shows up for team training as it is and on missions he just kind of goes quiet" he spoke rapidly in a tone filled with fear, no one wanted to face an angry Sakura after all.

Breath whooshing out of her in relief Sakura send both the blonde and raven haired teens a grateful smile "Thanks" she commented before digging into her chicken and rice curry that had just been sat before her when she finished up her conversation with her two friends.

"So why did you invite all of us to lunch, I would have thought you'd just want to spend time with Kiba" Karin smirked as Sakura's cheeks predictably went red but what was so much more amusing was how Kiba's cheeks also turned a dark shade as well beneath his cheek marks.

Clearing her throat nervously realizing none of them knew about her new relationship with Kiba yet since she had holed herself away in the Inuzuka compound to train and prepare for the ritual, Sakura smiled an ecstatic smile at those gathered.

"Well since I've spent time with Kiba a lot these past few weeks, I wanted to see all of you and share my news, Kiba and I are officially together" Sakura announced grasping Kiba's hand in her own and threading her fingers through his as her shyness got the better of her.

Sasuke who had just taken a sip of his green tea choked and spewed the liquid everywhere prompting a round of laughter and his cheeks to grow hot in embarrassment "You're what" he coughed hoping he had heard wrong.

Kiba raised a brown brow at the Uchiha and in a slightly scathing tone "Are you deaf Uchiha" he growled, Sakura ripped her hand away from his and glared at him, Kiba slumped in defeat and his head banged against the table they were all seated at.

Then Karin snorted "Oh man you are so whipped Kiba, nice one Sakura-chan" she gave the pinkette a thumbs up and Sakura giggled before turning her attention on Sasuke who was still coughing an apologetic smile on her lips. 

"Sorry about Kiba, Sasuke, he gets a little territorial over me sometimes, and yeah we are in a relationship together, which reminds me I have to tell you guys somethings that I don't want getting around to anyone else" Sakura lowered her voice for the last part of her speech drawing curious gazes.

Before Sakura could launch into her explanation, Sasuke's eyes snapped to hers and in a slightly disbelieving tone "Sometimes, try all the time" he snorted prompting more laughter from the teens gathered and customers around the room to smile at them.

"Anyways, so a few weeks ago when Kiba and I became an official couple, my parents died on their mission and I moved officially into the Inuzuka compound" Sakura started awkwardly, she still felt hurt over her parents death but she was on the mend.

Pity entered their gazes but they quickly erased it as Sakura lowered her head shame leaking from her in waves "Go on Sakura-chan, it sounds like that's not the only thing you've got to tell us" Suigetsu prodded gently to get the pinkette talking again and not looking as if she was about to burst into a round of tears.

At that Sakura shook her head "No that's definitely not all there is to my explanation, turns out Kiba and I are the reincarnations of his however many great's there are grandparents" she added with a proud smile and her emerald eyes shining with happiness.

Naruto had to remind himself not to be so loud as shocked whispers broke out between them "Wow Sakura-chan, that's like super cool, but what does that mean for you" he asked keeping his voice in a moderate tone so as not to blab Sakura's secret to the world like she didn't want.

Here Sakura looked to Sasuke regret showing clear in her eyes "Well it means that Kiba and I were meant for each other and we were always meant to find each other, our spirits know each other and eventually they would have found each other no matter what" she sighed sadly.

Naruto tossed Sasuke a concerned look when the Uchiha went rigid in his seat "Just give it to me straight Haruno, even if I've pulled my head out of my ass, I still would have never had a chance in hell with you" he asked keeping his voice from rising it was a difficult task as anger radiated throughout his body.

Lip pursing, Sakura nodded curtly but her words made her actions much kinder "I'm sorry Sasuke" she murmured lowering her eyes to the table top heart breaking for the Uchiha who was clearly very angry with everything at the moment.

Kiba ever the silent one or not as was the case most of the time reached out and grasped his girls hand and squeezed it reassuringly, when her emerald eyes were locked with his onyx he smiled saying without speaking everything she needed to hear at the moment.

Sasuke breathed through his nose shoving away his anger, it wasn't right of him to put a claim on Sakura anymore, she was never meant to be his despite his less than kind rejections and the hopes that eventually she would come back to chasing him as she once had again.

A painful smile plastered to his face, Sasuke dipped his head in acknowledgment "I understand Sakura, I'm sure the right girl is out there for me somewhere" he quipped to lighten the mood at the table, he couldn't stand it when Sakura looked like she currently looked.

Raising her head slowly, a small giggle escaped from between her lips "I think you already found her Sasuke, just got to be patient is all" Sakura teased bringing a flush to the boys milky white cheeks, at that the atmosphere around the table returned to normal.

"Oh one more thing tonight and tomorrow night I get to join the Inuzuka's for their New Moon Ritual, basically I have to go through a bunch of obstacles, pray at stone statues and a bunch of other cool things" she rushed out her excitement rising for the nights activities once again.

Speaking up for only the second time Suigetsu whistled "That's pretty awesome Sakura-chan, I hope everything goes well for you" he gave her a toothy smile, the pinkette turned in her seat to face him before a breath taking smile overtook her face, lips stretched from ear to ear and pure happiness in her bright emerald eyes.

Kiba chuckled at the dazed look on Suigetsu's face, that smile of Sakura's could put someone in the hospital "Sakura, better be careful, you might end up making the entirety of the male population in the village fall for you" he teased deepening his voice bringing a blush to the pinkette's face.

Sakura whipped around in her seat eyes blinking rapidly in confusion "What the blazes are you talking about Kiba" she cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what her boyfriend had meant, he none to subtly gestured at Suigetsu so Sakura turned her head to the side and spotted the boys expression.

Swooning slightly, Suigetsu struggled to get himself under control, there was no reason to make Kiba think he was trying to steal his girl, he shook his head and rid it of the bad thoughts before pasting a more appropriate smile on his lips so Sakura didn't worry about him.

Karin smirked and pushed her glasses up her nose for the millionth time, they always slide down and it bugged the hell out of her "Hey Karin-chan maybe one of these days you and I could go get you a new pair of glasses so they fit you're face better" Sakura interrupted her thoughts with an offer.

Ruby eyes wide, Karin locked gazes with emerald before turning unbelievably shy "That would be nice" she mumbled and got a snicker from Suigetsu, she was to happy at the moment to rebuke him for his laughter so instead Karin sighed in content.

However Sasuke had a different reaction "You mean to tell me that's what had you so excited earlier" he raised a brow at Sakura and she nodded rapidly "No wonder you practically tackled me" he rolled his eyes as amusement filled him from the core of his being.

Flushing to her roots as she indeed remembered knocking Sasuke to the ground, Sakura cleared her throat delicately "Sorry about that" she smiled sheepishly and got another eye roll, it didn't hurt so Sakura thought nothing of it until Naruto opened his mouth.

"Are you saying Sakura-chan actually knocked you over, oh man that's priceless" the blonde sniggered, laughter filling the air again as Sasuke turned his head stubbornly and refused to even comment about his failure to stay on his feet.

Suigetsu grinned and leaned back meeting Karin's ruby orbs "I'm glad we got sent here and got a put on team with you Sakura-chan" he patted her back gently saying the one thing that he and Karin felt grateful over together.

Sakura beamed at the both of her teammates and pulled them each in for a side hug "Me to, oh guess what Nara-sensei sent Tsume-sama a letter a week ago, though I doubt he's told you yet, but you're transfers went through and you're officially part of the Leaf Village" she rambled.

"But that's not even the tip of the iceberg, that would be Team Eleven is now a permanent team and after the chunin exams, we'll all still be teammates" Sakura grinned from ear to ear, her happiness filling the air with warmth.

Karin dropped her spoon and it landed on the table with a noisy clatter "What" she said dumbly glasses sliding down her nose again as she faced her pink haired teammate "Is that true" Karin stuttered hoping it was.

"Yep" Sakura popped the p and thrust a letter in each of her teammates hands "Read it" she smiled turning back to polish off her dango and green tea before calling the waiter over to pay for their meal as she had promised at the very beginning.

Purple eyes scanned the entire sheet in his hands before Suigetsu sat back "Awesome" he quipped dragging Sakura into another side hug making sure it was quick so as not to set off any negative reactions in the Inuzuka that was Sakura's boyfriend.

Inwardly Kiba gave a feral grin, all other men should be wary, at least Suigetsu had the sense to tone down the contact between himself, and his Sakura, the possessive term was warranted but never would he say that aloud to the pinkette, lest he get decked in the face with that powerful fist of hers.

"As much fun as this all's been dope and I have to go or we'll be late to our training session with Sai" Sasuke stated lip curling up in blatant disregard of his new teammate, the boy was just to creepy and he doubted he would ever like him.

Naruto whistled innocently and pulled Sakura into a hug that lasted way to long in Kiba's eyes, then to further his irritation, Sasuke took his turning hugging the pinkette, the only two that caught the Inuzuka's reaction to other males hugging Sakura was Karin and Suigetsu.

Suigetsu inwardly grimaced as a shiver crawled down his spine from the dark look in Kiba's dark eyes, and Karin she just smirked behind her hand, Sasuke's casual statement earlier about how Kiba was possessive over Sakura all the time was true and it was quite amusing to watch him suffer as Sakura touched other guys.

The minute Sasuke and Naruto were gone, Kiba pulled Sakura into his side and coated her with his scent again quite unhappy with the situation, but he knew if he complained about Sakura's affectionate side with her friends he was bound to end up in trouble with the pinkette.

Sakura shot Kiba a weird stare but shrugged "See you around Suigetsu, Karin-chan" she waved preparing to head out the restaurant with Kiba when she remembered Tenten's suggestion from much earlier and pulled to a stop.

"Hey Karin-chan if you aren't busy next weekend, and since Tenten-chan has already offered would you like to get together with us girls, meaning myself, Tenten, Ino and Hinata, and have a girls night to mark you're official status as one of the Leaf Village's female rookies" Sakura stated nervously.

Karin's ruby eyes lit up with excitement but with also apprehension "I would love to Sakura-chan, how will I know where to meet you guys" she looked to her feet as her nerves got the better of her causing her to go shy.

Sakura shared a covert smile with Suigetsu "Well, I think Tenten-chan said it was going to be at her place, and I'll come to pick you up before the start of the sleep over" she said waving at the red head again when Karin lifted her head and finally she and Kiba left the restaurant.

"So where to now mighty Sakura, this lowly court jester is destined to follow where ever it is you wish to go" Kiba bowed low acting the part of fool and got the pinkette to laugh joyfully as they headed down the streets in a random direction.

Directing a sly smile at her boyfriend, Sakura tapped her lip in thought before an idea came to mind "I know" she replied a moment later taking Kiba's hand in her own and racing down the streets destination chosen though she was sure the Inuzuka she was dragging wouldn't like it very much.

Kiba became uncomfortable as Sakura came to a stop before the T&I unit building and Anbu Headquarters "Sakura, no offense but what are we doing here" he grimaced as she tugged on his arm and pulled him through the doors and down the hall waving to random shinobi as they went.

"Ah I guess you wouldn't know" Sakura smiled sheepishly as she realized Kiba didn't know about her little adventure with Ibiki "It all started the day after the little skirmish you had with Sai and the next morning you went on a mission with you're team remember" she partly said and partly asked.

Mind flashing back to that day Kiba hunched his shoulders and pressed Sakura into his side, he remembered all right that was the day he had snapped at the pinkette unintentionally and made her upset but by apologizing everything had been put to rights right afterwards.

And he also remembered going on a mission the next morning "Well I was wondering around wondering what to do when all of a sudden I ran into Morino-san, he kind of demanded I organize his paperwork since I'm good at that and I've come to tackle that blasted cabinet again" Sakura grinned.

Kiba snorted in amusement "Only you Sakura, only you" he said onyx eyes narrowed with fondness for the pinkette squished into his side, by the time he finished they had stopped in front of a door and Sakura reached forward rapping on it three times in quick succession before waiting patiently.

It was yanked open a moment later and Anko blinked her brown eyes in confusion "Hey Morino" she snapped "Since when the hell did you start letting snot nosed genin into the T&I building" she raised a purple brow in Ibiki's direction before gesturing at the two brats.

Ibiki looked up before looking back down to sign his name on a very important document before speaking "Ah it's the crazy girl that talks to herself and glares at inanimate objects" he stated and Sakura blushed all the way down to her toes in embarrassment.

"Morino-san" Sakura frowned not liking that the older man was taking the mickey out of her over something that had been out of her control "That was ages ago and I had been having an off day" she huffed eliciting a dark chuckle from Ibiki.

"So brat what have you come here for" Ibiki finally looked up again to focus his onyx eyes on the pair of genin, the boy was subtly shifting under his gaze but Sakura just beamed at him before glaring at his filing cabinet of all things.

"Well it bugged me for a long time that I didn't finish organizing all the files, so I've come here today to get it over and done with" she went right back to smiling drawing a bark of laughter from the purple haired special jonin that was also in the office.

Ibiki eyed the pinkette warily before sighing as he realized she was completely serious about organizing his cabinet, so instead of saying anything he grabbed up some papers and leveling a look at his subordinate both he and Anko left the room.

Use to the silence of Ibiki, Sakura confidently went into the abandoned office rolling up the sleeves of her dark green shirt prepared to tackle the dreaded filing cabinet when Kiba spoke up "What the heck just happened" he groaned feeling all different levels of confused.

"Trust me it's better if you didn't try to understand Morino-san" Sakura responded opening a drawer and clicking her tongue in disappointment, nothing was the way she had put it several weeks ago, breathing evenly, she pulled out several folders and set them on a desk to begin.

Finding himself at a loss for what to do and because he didn't like doing paperwork or even filing all those documents, Kiba sat down on the floor since there wasn't an extra chair for him and let out a miserable sigh, he hadn't expected to get stuck in a stuffy office for a few hours today.

Sakura flashed Kiba a smile of amusement then focused on her self assigned task, she would get it all done this time no matter what, four hours later when it was nearing four thirty, Sakura shut the last drawer with a triumphant smirk on her lips just as Ibiki trailed back into his office.

Before the man could react the crazy girl with pink hair jumped in front of him lips split into a wide smile "I finished it all this time Morino-san, and if you ever need help I'm always around" she stated before grabbing the boy's hand and disappearing out of his office.

Eyes narrowed, Ibiki looked around before sneakily pulling open all of the drawers of his filing cabinet, sure enough everything was organized neatly and even alphabetized, blinking his onyx eyes Ibiki huffed in amusement "Need to make that girl my personal assistant" he said to himself or so he thought.

"What the actual fuck Morino, you mean to tell me that girl organized that entire cabinet" Anko wandered into Ibiki's office and couldn't stop the curse that followed upon seeing the neatly organized cabinet where as before it was just jam packed with all the folders haphazardly.

Ibiki said down drumming his fingers on his desk "Yeah" he said a smirk working it's way across his face as a plan took root in his mind, then before Anko could say another word, he stood and disappeared from his office heading to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade looked up and her honey brown eyes hardened with wariness "Morino what brings you here" she stated casually hiding her wariness well as the scarred man sat in the lone chair before her desk after shutting and locking, then soundproofing the room to ward off eavesdroppers.

"Tell me Tsunade-sama what do you know of a little pink haired girl with emerald eyes" Ibiki started looking about the office as he waited semi patiently, Tsunade gave a start at the description before narrowing her eyes in concern.

"What of Sakura" Tsunade huffed "Has she gotten in trouble with someone or did something happen to that girl again" she frowned deeply and she began tapping a delicate nail on her desk unconsciously adding chakra to it so that it created a fissure in the wood.

Ibiki looked into hardened brown eyes and realized that the pinkette that he had only met twice or was it three times had the hokage wrapped around her cute little fingers "No such thing" he smiled "I was just wondering if you knew where I could find her parents" Ibiki said as neutrally as possible.

"Her parents are dead, she's been living in the Inuzuka compound for the last three weeks" Tsunade commented harshly becoming extremely suspicious with the man sat before her, Ibiki hardly came into her office and started asking questions.

"That's a shame I wanted to ask them if they would be opposed to having Sakura become a sort of assistant to me, the girl is good with her hands and in just four hours she organized and alphabetized my entire filing cabinet" Ibiki commented offhandedly and prepared to stand.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair feeling as if she was missing something "And just how is it that you know Sakura" she questioned before the man could leave, Ibiki turned around a smirk on his lips and settled himself in the chair again.

"She rammed into me and I demanded if she didn't have anything better to do, to help me with my cabinet this was weeks ago, I thought she was one of the crazies like Mitarashi because she talked to herself and glared at inanimate objects" Ibiki chuckled darkly in remembrance.

The blonde woman scratched her chin "Well you'd have to ask Sakura, though I'm pretty sure she's already working part time at the clinic, maybe she would be willing to split her time between both so long as she gets a small pay for her work" Tsunade supplied with a shrug.

Ibiki gave Tsunade a distracted nod as he headed from her office clearly dismissed and walked down the streets to the Inuzuka compound, he was let through when he stated his business was with Sakura and frowned, just what kind of power did the little pinkette hold here in the compound.

Tsume pasted her gaze to the door feeling an oppressive chakra on it's way to her home, she was certain of it, sure enough a rap to the door came and she flew from her seat to open it "Morino" Tsume took a confused step back.

"Is the little pink haired brat here" Ibiki questioned stepping into the Inuzuka Matriarchs house without being invited, Tsume narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as ever hair on her body stood on end feeling protective over the pinkette that was her son's betrothed and one she saw as a second daughter.

His eyes widened and Ibiki stepped back "I just want to talk to her about something, I haven't come bearing any bad news for the crazy girl that seems determined to make my life easier by filing my entire damn cabinet" he huffed.

"You'll have to wait until the day after tomorrow to speak with the Haruno brat, she's already headed out to begin the first part of the ritual, which reminds me I need to get ready as well so if you'd show yourself out Morino" Tsume gestured with her hands and Ibiki left without further prompt.

Sakura took a shaky breath, she was alone right now and facing down the mud 'I can do this' she vowed confidently in her head before squeezing her eyes shut and diving head first into the mud getting absolutely filthy.

She realized instantly why it was one of the obstacles in the ritual as her clothes soaked through and it became difficult to move, Sakura nearly went under until she pushed chakra into her limbs making it easier to wade through the mud.

The mud hole was a couple miles long and finally after she was utterly exhausted, Sakura grasped onto the ledge and hefted herself onto dry land again, without a backwards glance she headed into the forest to hunt down a rabbit and fill her vial with the blood required of the second part of the ritual.

It only took ten minutes for her chakra filled eyes to catch sight of a little gray bunny and five for her to actually catch the blasted thing, Sakura snapped it's neck with a grimace that was the part she hated most of all.

Then she took the vial and after piercing a hole in the rabbits neck filled the vial with it's blood then sat down to prepare the bunny removing the fur and picking out the bones, next Sakura wandered deeper into the forest to find a good spot and build a fire.

Once the rabbit was speared on a stick, Sakura looked at her mud covered hands and grimaced again, she felt beyond gross, but she would do what was necessary to become a true part of the only thing she considered her family now.

The Inuzuka's had grown on her and now that her parents were gone, they would become the only family she had left especially after this, her last name would then change from Haruno to Inuzuka permanently and it saddened her quite a bit.

But Sakura pulled her head up emerald eyes narrowed in determination, she would make both her parents proud by becoming the kunoichi they had always wanted her to become but couldn't before because she had all of her attention on making Sasuke look at her.

A herb smell wafted into her sensitive nose letting her know her rabbit was cooked to perfection, Sakura carefully grabbed the spear she had made from a stick and took a bite moaning softly at the delicious taste of all the pasted on herbs and especially the rabbit meat.

Since her teeth had become longer, she had found that she craved meat more often and she loved to sink her sharp canines into tender juicy meat chewing slowly, Sakura shook her head and finished off her rabbit before putting out her fire.

It was time to move on and find her two companions, the ones she hadn't seen since this morning when she had woken and fed them, they had been taken to the forest way earlier than they were supposed to have been but that didn't bother her any.

Sakura channeled chakra into her eyes to see better and then stood still for several long minutes filling her nose with the surrounding scents and perking up her ears to hopefully hear her two companions, the scent of honey and chocolate wafted into her nose and Sakura made a beeline to the right.

For several miles, she trekked through the foliage and undergrowth fighting her way to the spot she just knew Lena and Lana would be, her shoulders tensed after this would be the stand off between her and a few select members of the Inuzuka clan.

Emerald eyes sharpened, Sakura picked up on the dark pink of her two ninken "Lena, Lana" she called in her tender voice, their ears perked before they zipped over to her yipping in excitement that their handler had finally found them at long last.

"Oh Sakura-chan you found us" Lena barked lathering her handlers face with kisses once the pinkette had scooped her and her sister into her arms and crushed them gently to her chest burying her nose in Lana's fur and inhaling deeply, her body losing some of it's tension now that they were with her again.

Sakura didn't have a moments rest to answer her two ninken as Tsume stepped out of the woods looking much more predatorial than usual garbed in dark clothes and her face set into a feral snarl, the pinkette sighed and set her two companions down.

The fight was on, as Kiba burst through the brush Akamaru on his heels baring his teeth at his master's female, Kiba's expression matched that of his mothers but none of the ones gathered gave Sakura a chance to bolt as Tsume started forward in a purposeful stride.

"You think that you have what it takes to be an Inuzuka" she murmured in a growl "Then hold you're ground against us, don't move an inch from that spot" Tsume narrowing her piercing gaze on the pinkette when all she did was place a mask over her face and reign in all of her emotions.

Sakura tensed and folded her body backwards as Tsume struck out with her claws, the air whooshed and she only had enough time to duck and roll as Akamaru sailed at her jaws wide and ready to clamp down on some part of her.

It was Sakura who made the next move as she kicked off the ground and leaped into the air jumping over the Inuzuka Matriarchs head to land gracefully in front of Kiba, they stared at one another for a moment until it was broken by him lunging forward onyx eyes dark in the dull lighting.

For several minutes, Sakura weaved through each of the Inuzuka's attacks getting in a few licks of her own with a carefully placed punch that wasn't filled with chakra or raking her nails gently across someones arm, she wasn't sure who until she landed in her starting spot.

One by one the Inuzuka's that had come to test her skills slunk into the darkened forest until only Tsume remained, the Matriarch of the clan stared at the pinkette for sometime until "You've done well, make you're way to the tree of prosperity" she ordered.

Unable to obey a direct command, Sakura scooped her companions into her arms and sped off into the distance knowing right where to go as she had memorized the way until she found herself before the great white oak, "Stay" Sakura ordered setting Lena and Lana down.

She moved forward without skipping a beat and pulled out the vial of blood she had gathered earlier on in this little venture of hers and dipped her pointer finger into it, then Sakura focused her gaze on the tree and wrote her name using all the blood she had collected and then pushed her chakra into the tree as Kiba had told her to do.

Her name faded like countless others before hers had and soon it was time for the next part, here Sakura took a deep breath before turning to her companions, they had to do fang over fang around the tree without marking it accidentally.

The jutsu went off without a hitch and Sakura could actually feel her bonds with each of her two ninken reinforcing and becoming stronger, "Well done" the tree seemed to say as the breeze rattled it's branches and she looped towards the temple Kiba had showed her to many times over the weeks.

Kiba's eyes lit up like the onyx gems they resembled as Sakura's familiar form broke through the forest at a run towards him, he met her half way and wrapped his arms around her pressing a quick kiss to her lips "You've done excellent Sakura" he chattered as they headed towards his mother.

Sakura got a nod of acknowledgment from Tsume just before a guttural growl escaped from between her lips, Kuromaru as her ninken followed, then Hana and her three triplet ninken Haimaru, Kiba was next along with Akamaru.

Finally it was Sakura's turn and channeling chakra into her vocal cords she let loose with the most impressive howl any of them had heard, Lena and Lana doing their best to follow along with the others, as the rest of the Inuzuka clan followed the celebratory howl session.

Soon though the howls died down and Sakura idly thought that with how much had already gone on that some of the Inuzuka's hadn't left already, though maybe it was a clan thing and all of them were required to be there, she didn't get to ask as Tsume ushered them inside the temple.

Her emerald eyes spotted the two stone statues of Kiba's however many great's there were grandparents and nearly dropped Lena and Lana in surprise, Koimi Inuzuka looked just like her and had all of her current features though that was to be expected as she was the woman's reincarnation.

"Everyone gather round and we'll begin the next ritual" Tsume commanded in her alpha voice bringing her clan to their knee's as the head of the clan she was to the front while Hana was to her right, Kiba to her left and Sakura just a little bit behind her.

"Now we'll commence with the praying" she ordered again bowing her head and raising her hands as they prayed to the statues before them, this continued for the entire night until the sun was cresting over the lands.

"We'll rest" Tsume rose to her feet prompting the others to do the same, some staggered to their bed rolls, but Sakura she collapsed on the spot curling onto her side as her breathing evened loving the feel of the stone floor as it cooled her heated body.

Tsume shook her head in amusement as a tired Kiba lifted his girlfriend into his arms and headed to their shared bedroll unzipping it then zipping it back up when they were comfortably situated within, Sakura never waking from her sleep.

Soon everyone was sleeping and Tsume gazed at her great great great great great great great great great great grandparents statues one last time swearing that one of them just smiled at her but with her tiredness she couldn't be sure and finally headed to sleep.

Sakura was the first to awaken that day with a stretch that jarred Kiba from his sleep as well, she smiled sheepishly before looking around, during the night it had been so dark but now she could better appreciate the temple.

"Yeah it's pretty cool innit" Kiba yawned pulling himself to his feet, tonight they would pray to the moon as it was an important part of the ritual and then tomorrow they would all go home where Sakura would have her last name changed to his, permanently Kiba thought possessively.

Throughout the day, the gathered clan and Sakura ate nothing but the fruits and vegetables the tree of prosperity grew around it's massive trunk, the pinkette gluing herself to Kiba's side not moving an inch away from him and Kiba liked it.

Day turned to night and soon the moon emerged the start of it's new phase and the entirety of the Inuzuka clan moved outdoors to stare at the brightened orb of light, some of the Inuzuka's let out a little howl of happiness.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes as she looked to the sky, she never knew the moon could be so bright "It's not always like that" Kiba caught the look of awe on the pinkette's face and she smiled sheepishly at him before curiosity over took her awe.

"Why" she asked simply not wanting to waste any more time, Kiba sighed softly his unruly brown hair ruffling as a breeze went past him, he smiled then only at her and Sakura couldn't help but return it though her curiosity was now eating her alive.

"It's due to us praying and you performing the fang over fang" Kiba grinned and Sakura blinked her eyes before turning away as Tsume addressed them again, the pinkette went to her knee's and bowed her head to pray while some preferred to stay standing.

This continued until the moon was soon replaced with the sun again and the Inuzuka New Moon Ritual finally came to an end, the whole Inuzuka clan suddenly seemed to come alive as they surrounded the still praying Sakura.

It was only when cheers rang through the air that Sakura lifted her head and opened her eyes to meet Tsume's the Inuzuka Matriarch nodded and her face lit up with a mega watt smile, those soulful emerald orbs lit with an inner light as Kiba lifted her and spun her around.

Then the moment was over and they all trekked through the forest to their homes, Sakura's name forever changed, before the pinkette could head into her room someone knocked on the door and Tsume cursed softly.

"Damn Morino" she muttered darkly, she was tired and now she had to deal with that damn man "What" Tsume growled and Ibiki took a cautious step away from her, but he soon got over his reservations as he spotted the pinkette he wanted to speak to above all.

"Haruno" he barked and Sakura blinked before frowning in confusion "Get you're ass over here" Ibiki pointed in front of him, the pinkette shot a look at Tsume and the Inuzuka woman nodded tiredly, her onyx eyes bloodshot from staying away and not getting much sleep the past two days.

"What is it Morino-san" Sakura asked politely despite her own sleepiness, Kiba came up behind her and she leaned heavily into his chest eyes drooping until she could barely keep them open, Ibiki sighed and thrust a scroll into her hands.

"If you're willing brat read that scroll later talk it over with someone then come find me" he snapped and the door was slammed shut in his face as he stepped back and out of the doorway "Damn woman" Ibiki lifted his lip in a silent sneer and stalked towards the gates to get out of the Inuzuka compound.

Several hours later when it was nearing two in the afternoon, Sakura awoke late in the day for the second day in a row, when she wandered into the living room, Tsume, Kiba and Hana were all awake each of them sporting smirks.

"We welcome you officially Sakura Inuzuka into the clan" Tsume recited the age old words binding the girl into their ways even further, then her curiosity got the better of her "So what exactly did Morino give you" she inquired a feral grin on her lips replacing the smirk.

Sakura hurriedly pulled the scroll from out behind the potted plant on the table by the door and quickly rolled it open to read it before letting out a little laugh "It says he wants me to become his personal assistant" she giggled showing the scroll to Tsume and then Hana.

But then her expression turned and Hana sighed "Is that what you want" she questioned gently and Sakura slumped her shoulders the girl then bit her lip gently since her teeth were sharp and could easily sink straight through the soft flesh.

"Don't get me wrong I love working at the clinic, but I also enjoy organizing things, maybe I could work at both places just on certain days, like Monday, Wednesday and Friday at the clinic and Tuesday and Thursday at the T&I building" Sakura suggested lamely feeling quite torn on the matter.

Hana's eyes widened it was a good idea and it would let Sakura branch out and try different things if the assistant job doesn't pan out for her then Sakura could work every day at the clinic again "Okay" she sent the pinkette a smile and got a wide happy one in return.

"Alright well I'm going to go find Morino-san so see you later" Sakura grinned and sped from the house and the compound tearing down the streets and speeding past a stunned Kakashi, she didn't give the silver haired man a chance to speak to her as she quickened her pace to reach her destination quicker.

The anbu littering the halls chuckled or laughed as the little pinkette that had taken their hardened leader by the storm, flew down the halls of their headquarters face a mask of determination and her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Morino-san, Morino-san" Sakura called breathlessly as her chest heaved in exertion, the door swung open and she came face to face with the man "I accept you're offer, but I have a term of my own to make" she murmured finally catching her breath.

Ibiki raised his brow in silent question before slamming his door shut and gesturing to the seat in front of his desk "Speak" he demanded when all the pinkette did was grin at him with now repressed excitement in her emerald eyes.

"I'm still going to be working at the vet clinic three days that's none negotiable Morino-san, but I will be here both Tuesday and Thursday" Sakura rattled off before biting her lip again to look at him with apprehension in her gaze now fear of rejection clear on her face.

Mulling over that new tidbit, Ibiki rubbed his chin eyes narrowed in thought before he grumbled in acceptance "It works, but you have to work extra hard those days to make up for the ones you work at the clinic" he snapped before waving his hand dismissively.

"Thank you for the opportunity Morino-san" Sakura beamed before jumping to her feet and heading for the door of his office, before she left though she craned her neck around to meet his eyes with her own and in an extremely cheek voice.

"And my last name isn't Haruno anymore it's Inuzuka" she giggled streaking through the now open door before Ibiki could snap, Sakura sped down the halls again waving at some of the anbu until she was safely outside again.

Calming down now, Sakura slowed her rapid pace to a leisure walk, along the way she was joined by a silent Shikaku "So it's done then you're officially an Inuzuka" he asked hands shoved deep in his pockets and head lifted to the sky to watch the clouds drift by.

"Yeah, I performed the ritual perfectly" Sakura murmured mimicking her sensei's actions but without shoving her hands in her nonexistent pockets "I told Karin-chan and Suigetsu about how you plan on keeping the team together Nara-sensei" she finally looked at him and locked gazes with amused onyx.

Shikaku sighed "We have a week mission outside the village tomorrow, I've already told the other two" he stated simply before vanishing without a word, Sakura giggled at his antics before heading home to the Inuzuka compound.

"How did it go" Kiba asked without elaborating and Sakura's eyes crossed in confusion "The meeting with Morino-san" he finally sighed and Sakura grinned in understanding before sitting on the couch next to him, Lena and Lana leaping into her lap a moment later.

"Ah, it went as I expected it would, he wasn't to happy that I was going to split my time between jobs, and Nara-sensei said I have a mission tomorrow with him, Suigetsu and Karin-chan" she chattered softly and Tsume peeked around the corner of the kitchen where she was making an early dinner.

Kiba leaned back and threw his arm over Sakura's shoulders, this prompted her to snuggle into his side and he was just fine with the arrangement, to bad his ma had to call out just then that dinner was ready, Sakura grinned when he huffed but stood on her feet.

After dinner, Sakura's eyes once again drooped in tiredness, they were still all pretty sleepy, the ritual took a lot out of a person "Now I see why you only do it on special occasions" she quipped getting a raucous laugh from Tsume as Kiba carried her from the kitchen and to her bed.

Once she was all tucked in, Kiba leaned forward stretching across her rather large mattress and pressed a chaste kiss to Sakura's lips, her eyes closed and her breathing evened out a moment later, he tossed her a fond look before heading to his own room to get some sleep as well.

The Inuzuka Main house was silent that night as the occupants slept soundly for the first time since Sakura had blew into their lives, each of them had sweet dreams, none more so than the pinkette herself, she was finally safe as she should be.

At five the next morning, Sakura rose and stretched her back popping from the base of her spine and all the way down to her tailbone "Ooh" she groaned eyes closing in bliss as the aches of the last couple of days went away.

Tsume was already awake when Sakura trudged into the kitchen "Brat" she laughed as the pinkette stumbled over the little rise at the kitchen doorway, her hair was slicked wet from her recent shower and her skin was rubbed raw from trying to get all the dried mud from her skin.

"Ah" Sakura flailed her arms to regain her balance and finally managed it a moment later to continue on into the kitchen "So I'm going on a mission with my team" she stated to the Inuzuka and Tsume nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Good luck" Tsume flashed the girl a toothy smile and sat the pinkette's breakfast down before her as others trailed into the kitchen, Kiba was first followed by Hana and together the four of them sat down at the table to eat breakfast while the canine's ate their own food from the bowls.

When Sakura was finished she gathered all the dishes and washed them feeling good for once, "See you in a week" she called preparing to make a mad dash towards the gates when she realized "Ah Morino-san doesn't know about my mission" she grimaced already foreseeing his reaction to the news.

"Don't worry brat, I'll go talk to Morino myself" Tsume assured, Sakura's face lit up in relief and she bent to gather her companions into her arms, it seemed the pinkette was going to take them on their first mission ever, it was about time she thought idly as Sakura dashed from the house.

Shikaku looked down as his pink haired student and her two furry dark pink companions appeared at his side, "Hello" he greeted before falling silent, Sakura looked up at him a cheeky smile already on her lips and he nearly groaned.

"Good Morning Nara-sensei" Sakura chirped thickening the words with an extra dose of amusement, the older man shot her a weird look but said nothing as Suigetsu and Karin came flying around the corner and towards them looking out of breath.

Without waiting, Shikaku straightened and led his team from the village for what would be their most interesting mission yet, none of them new it but some information was about to come to light and Sakura would find herself in deeper trouble than before.


	14. Chapter 13

A couple miles into their trek across the lands, Suigetsu opened his mouth "Nara-sensei" he called in confusion drawing Shikaku's gaze "What exactly are we going to be doing on this mission" he asked sheepishly and got soft laugh from Sakura and a grin from Karin.

Both were sporting their new Leaf Village Headbands proudly on their foreheads while Sakura's was still sewn to her jacket sleeve Shikaku rumbled out a chuckle and without a thought as to how his words might affect his pink haired student.

"Someone found a few bodies a few miles into the forest and we were sent to retrieve them, the mission is easy enough, but in the case something happens, make a protective formation around each other, these bodies are said to be subordinates of Orochimaru" he explained.

The reaction was instantaneous and Karin could feel it when Sakura went as white as a ghost and became rigid as she walked along, next the pinkette hurriedly threw her pink hair into a messy bun shoved a headband onto her head to pin her bangs back and shove her hood over her head.

A thrill of fear shot down her spine as she remembered all those weeks ago just why it was she had been so terrified to even leave the village, Sakura's arm came up and wrapped around herself and she rubbed feeling goosebumps rise on her flesh.

Shikaku shot his pink haired student a look "You alright" he asked before he could stop himself, just a few weeks that's all it had taken for him to get attached to his students it was no wonder so many of the jonin had decided to become instructors the genin were so cute, though his came with a little more baggage than necessary.

"Yeah, was just remembering something" Sakura shuddered and Karin seeing as she was the only other girl around stepped a little closer throwing her arm over the petite girls shoulders and brought her into her side.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan" Karin said with a smirk "We are here to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again remember, it's our vow as you're teammates" she grinned squeezing Sakura tightly before relaxing, but she made sure Sakura stayed firmly crushed to her side just in case.

The smile that spread across Sakura's face was enough to make Suigetsu nearly swoon again and Karin to return it but she refrained instead giving the pinkette a smaller version of the smile and turn back around until a question came.

"So how did the Inuzuka New Moon Ritual go" she asked curiously, Suigetsu jumped to her side keeping a respectful distance, it just wouldn't do if they returned Sakura to Kiba smelling like him and a bunch of other males, Kiba was liable to go all feral on them because of it.

Sakura grinned "It was amazing though you must never repeat what I'm about to tell you, I only got permission from Tsume-sama to tell my closest friends about the ritual" she jabbered excitedly ready to launch into her adventure from the last two nights.

"I got to meet the elders of the Inuzuka clan first, they had me stand in the center of the room and stare at me" she listed giggling in remembrance, it had been so freaky "Then I had to wade through a giant mud hole" Sakura grimaced and shivered.

Shikaku chuckled, Sakura was one of the most hygiene orientated girls he had ever known, she took multiple showers throughout the day, but when they were out on a mission she toned down on the urge to be clean and went without.

Suigetsu smirked "Did you get to take a bath right after" he asked grimacing himself when Sakura shook her head and her grimace turned into a scowl "Okay moving on what else did you have to do during the ritual" Suigetsu prodded wanting to hear more.

"Well after I got out of the mud hole, I had to hunt a rabbit, that's the part I hated most of all killing a defenseless bunny rabbit" Sakura pouted and her teammates laughed softly, they both knew how tender she was though the pinkette could be just as scary as well.

"I also had to collect a vial of it's blood and then cook the rabbit, I love meat just as much as the Inuzuka's now cause of my canine's" she showed off her sharp teeth and a shudder rolled through Karin at the sight of them.

"Very nice Sakura-chan, I sure no one would ever think of crossing you, you could literally rip off a chunk of flesh with those teeth" the red head quipped a moment later to remove her uneasiness, that was the last thing she wanted was to make Sakura think she was afraid of her.

Sakura blinked in surprise, she hadn't thought of it like that "Ah you're right that would be interesting though if not a little messy all that blood" she grimaced rubbing her hands on her dark purple shorts as if to get the imagined blood from them.

Shikaku shot Sakura another look, but ultimately turned back around facing forward again, all that time spent with the Inuzuka's had changed the pinkette into an entirely different person, he had heard countless times from Shikamaru that Sakura was a meek little girl with a temper.

Now she was a girl with an entire clan behind her and making her mark on the world as all genin did, no longer was Sakura a meek and timid individual with a temper, now she was a blossoming flower blooming in her own right with mighty fists that could crush you and at the same time heal you.

He couldn't wait to see how all of his little genin would grow especially Sakura, not that he wasn't rooting Karin and Suigetsu on, like he had said before if it hadn't been for the little pinkette then none of them would be under his command.

Shikaku shook his head and tuned back into the conversation as Sakura started up again with the explanations of the ritual "After I ate the rabbit which I slathered with herbs I picked from the forest, I had to go find Lena and Lana, not sure why that was part of the ritual but it was fun" she smiled.

"And then the true fun started, I had to hold my ground against a few select members of the clan, Kiba and Tsume-sama were there as well and it was fun dodging their intimidation attacks" Sakura skipped forward a little bit as her excitement over the ritual came back ten times worse than yesterday.

Suigetsu and Karin shared a look they had never seen their pink haired teammate so happy, she was so bubbly that it put some people to shame "You should always be happy" Suigetsu murmured before he could stop himself and Sakura giggled.

Her laughter was infectious as Karin snorted softly and Shikaku chuckled joining in on his female students teasing of his only male student, this all brought a flush to Suigetsu's cheeks and he shoved his hands in his pockets slumping his shoulders grumbling about giggling girls and sensei's.

"Seriously though Baka Suigetsu is right you should always be happy and smile like you've been doing since we left" Karin pushed her glasses up her nose as her own cheeks grew warm under Sakura's very happy gaze.

"Thank you Karin-chan, Suigetsu" Sakura beamed grabbing the two in for a side hug as she jumped between them and Karin threw her arm over her shoulders again "Now once I passed the stand off test, I had to go to this huge great white oak tree called the tree of prosperity" she started lowering her voice as awe thickened into her words.

"One gorgeous tree I'll tell you" she whistled softly drawing Lena and Lana's dark emerald stares, they had been silent thus far and Sakura had nearly forgotten about them as they trailed after them towards where ever it was they were going.

"I had to write my name on it with the rabbit blood and then push chakra into it, the tree absorbed the chakra and then I had to do one of the Inuzuka clans secret jutsu in an infinity sign around the tree without damaging it" Sakura whispered as her awe grew.

"During that part I could actually feel my bond with both Lena and Lana be reinforced and strengthened, now nothing will ever keep me away from those to, I always know where they are at all times" she smiled sheepishly glancing back at the two ninken pups.

Suigetsu grinned "Sounds awesome Sakura-chan" he said thinking she was finished, but when she blinked those large emerald eyes of his at him, he frowned in confusion "You mean there's even more" Suigetsu exclaimed in surprise.

"Uh huh" Sakura nodded she had said the same thing at first but she had managed it all "After that we did the celebratory howl, Tsume-sama and Kuromaru-san went first then Hana and her triplet ninken and Kiba, Akamaru, myself, Lena, Lana and then all the other Inuzuka's" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Karin could tell Sakura was just ecstatic to tell them about the next part "And then we went into the temple, you remember how I told you guys that Kiba and I are the reincarnations of his however many great there are grandparents" Sakura continued snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, who could forget cause Uchiha nearly blew a gasket" Karin snorted in remembrance drawing a grin from Sakura and a smirk of Suigetsu as they both remembered quite well how pissed Sasuke had been when he had learned Sakura was forever out of his reach what with her being soul bound to Kiba and all.

Sakura giggled softly "Well I didn't exactly believe it until I saw the stone statue of Koimi Inuzuka, and I look exactly like her it was equal parts creepy and cool, still not sure which one I want to go with" she commented.

"Wow, so it's true then" Suigetsu whistled in awe thinking she was done again as she nodded her head but a moment later she opened her mouth again and Karin shot him an annoyed look that had him turning quite sheepish.

"Yeah so we all bent and prayed at the stone statues until the crack of dawn, I was so tired that I fell asleep right in my spot, I think Kiba carried me over to the bed roll set out for us" Sakura tapped her lip as she tried to recall that moment but shrugged it off a second later.

"Anyways, when we all woke up it was afternoon and we spent the entire day eating fruits and vegetables that grow around the tree of prosperity, they were so juicy" Sakura sighed wistfully wishing she had gotten to grab a few to share with her friends.

"Once it turned night time again, we all headed outside and prayed to the moon, you should have seen it, the moon was the brightest I've ever seen it and Kiba said it was because we prayed to the statues and I used the clan jutsu" Sakura continued voice thickened with several emotions.

"As the sun rose, cheers rang out and the ritual finally came to an end, I'm no longer Sakura Haruno, I'm Sakura Inuzuka forever branded as one of the clan and the future head's betrothed" she finished as a few tears dripped down her cheeks but she swiped them away as a smile over took her face.

Ruby red and light purple eyes widened as Karin and Suigetsu shared another look behind their teammates back, they hadn't realized that Sakura would actually be changed so much once she had completed the ritual "Why though" Karin couldn't help but ask.

"Oh well all the obstacles in the ritual are the same one's Kiba's however many great's there are grandfather had to go through just to court Koimi-san, he was the first honorary Inuzuka ever, a civilian man by the name of Ren" Sakura recited what she'd been told by Kiba.

Before the conversation could go on much longer, Shikaku spoke in his deep voice "All three of you be quiet now" he commanded and just like that his genin fell silent and huddled close together ready to jump at a moment's notice.

Lena and Lana trotted along a little closer eyes narrowed feeling the tension in the air, until a silver haired medic that Sakura was familiar with stepped through the tree's, she resisted the urge to scream in fright at his features but refrained, it wasn't him the one who still tormented her dreams sometimes.

Kabuto peered around silently until his eyes lighted on the one he wished to speak to "Sakura Haruno-san" he greeted giving the young girl an extremely fake smile that the pinkette saw through the minute it had been flashed her way.

Karin tensed and about jumped forward fist raised when Shikaku stepped in the way and cast her a sideways glance, "Naughty girl you've given my master a lot of trouble lately what with sending his subordinate into a tizzy about you" Kabuto wagged his finger at Sakura and she narrowed her eyes.

After shooting Shikaku a quick look and getting a nod, Sakura finally spoke "I don't know what you're talking about" she stated in an even tone, there was no need to let Kabuto know she was extremely terrified of him right now.

The only ones that could tell she was scared were Suigetsu and Karin since they were closest to her, they could feel the tenseness in her muscles as she spoke to the silver haired teen "Nonsense, according to Sakon, you refused to give him any information on Sasuke-kun" Kabuto clicked his tongue in disappointment.

Emerald eyes flashing with repressed fear, Sakura almost took a step back but then she remembered an Inuzuka didn't back down no matter what even in the face of fear "So that was his name" she said instead keeping her trembles under control.

By now even Shikaku could feel the rising tension in the air and glanced between his student and Kabuto "Lord Orochimaru wants you as Sakon's replacement" Kabuto finally got to the point of his little visit with the pinkette.

Lip curling up in a silent sneer Shikaku couldn't stop the snarls that came "Like hell I'm going anywhere near that snake" Sakura spat hood blowing from her head and hair coming undone to stand on end like the rest of her hair was already doing.

All in all she looked quite feral with her emerald eyes hardened and gleaming with intent to harm, that sneer on her lips and her teeth barred, all while she flexed her claws, Kabuto glanced at her and grew pale as he realized just how different Sakura was.

"You're choice is either to go with me and I spare you're friends, or you all die" Kabuto hid his fear well behind his stony facade, like hell Sakura was going to intimidate him, even if she was changed in appearance, her personality couldn't have changed that much in just a couple of months.

Before anyone could react, Sakura lunged forward pointed nails gleaming and raked them down Kabuto's face "How's that for a choice" she growled low in the back of her throat swinging her foot high and kicking the silver haired medic right where it hurt.

"That was for him touching me" Sakura glared taking out all of her aggression on Kabuto, next she snapped her fist forward chakra gathered into it like as was per the norm for her now and punched the older boy in the shoulder dislocating it instantly and sending Kabuto smashing through several tree's.

Shikaku's jaw dropped much like his students and watched Sakura beat Kabuto into a literal bloody pulp being careful to not kill him, he winced as Lena and Lana joined the fray and latched their sharp teeth onto some part of Kabuto as well drawing a pained yell from the older teen.

Suigetsu grimaced and shuffled his feet nervously, Sakura was vicious, he flinched as the pinkette and her two companions rotated like a drill around the older boy smashing into him several times before slowing to a stop.

"And all of that was for all the torment I've been through ever since that day, nothing has gone right, but I also got the better deal out of everything, so I'm torn wishing I could kill him and just thanking him for approaching me that day" Sakura snarled slamming a heel down on Kabuto's chest.

Kabuto wheezed not having expected such an aggressive attack from Sakura, his chakra had been cut off from use because the pinkette had used the chakra scalpel on him, he could barely move and she was still pinning him to the ground with a chakra laden leg and foot encased in a off white heeled boot.

Before Sakura could go any further, Shikaku rushed forward and tied ninja wire around the downed Kabuto's hands "Go to you're teammates" he ordered Sakura making sure the boy couldn't move and chuckled when he realized what Sakura had done to Kabuto.

Groaning as his body racked with agony, Kabuto blearily opened his onyx eyes to look into Shikaku Nara's, but Sakura had one last thing to say to him "And my Name Isn't Haruno, It's Inuzuka and You Damn Well Better Remember It" the pinkette jabbed a finger in his direction angrily.

Karin enveloped the shaking pinkette into her arms, "You did awesome Sakura-chan" she murmured into the girls ear and got a shaky smile "Though I think someone's mouth has rubbed on you, that was a lot of cursing there" the red head snickering and got a giggle in return.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, I don't think I've ever seen you so like well Kiba before" Suigetsu bit his lip, it wasn't his intention to hurt the pinkette, and Sakura knew that, so instead of sighing she flashed him a wide smile and broke into excited chatter.

"That was what the other part of the ritual was for, to bring me into the fold so to speak, with true Inuzuka blood running through my veins" Sakura explained sheepishly "But I still retain most of my other personality traits, like my temper" she cackled.

Shikaku chuckled, he was proud of his pink haired student and quite impressed with her enhanced abilities "That's why you never mess with those in the Leaf Village, now I have a few questions Kabuto" he muttered darkly to the older teen.

Kabuto clamped his jaws shut and turned his head resolutely to the side in a show of stubbornness there was no way he was ever going to rat out Orochimaru the man he had served for several years and would until the day he died.

Seeing this brought a smirk to Shikaku's lips "Do you want me to call her over here again" he stated casually, like he thought his words would do, Kabuto's head snapped towards him again, onyx eyes filled with wariness and his body shuddered as a thrill of obvious fear shot down his spine.

"What" Kabuto snapped obviously not liking the position he was currently in, if he had use of his chakra, he would have already left, Sakura was never going to give into him so long as he or Orochimaru lived and would fight back from now on whenever someone challenged her.

The interrogation commenced and went well into the day soon it would turn night and Shikaku finally stood from his crouched position "Sakura" he called bringing the pinkette to his side obediently like he thought she would.

"Yes Nara-sensei" Sakura asked sweetly eyes flickering between the downed Kabuto and him several times as if she wasn't sure who to focus her gaze on before finally landing on him, Shikaku gave her a small smile that she couldn't help but return.

"Have you ever killed someone before" Shikaku questioned bluntly shocking Sakura to the core, it was obvious by her expression that no she had never participated in such a thing, which led him to believe that neither had Naruto or Sasuke.

Sakura twiddled her thumbs nervously "No Nara-sensei, Kakashi-sen...Kakashi-san never let me participate in such a thing saying that I should just stand back and let Sasuke and Naruto protect me, but they haven't killed anyone either" she explained as her heart rate increased and a feeling of dread formed in the pit of her stomach.

Shikaku crouched down to be eye level with his student "You know the lesson on shinobi death correct, that we live and die" he stated softly and got a jerky nod "Then it's time they learned the same" he gestured at Karin and Suigetsu.

Hands clenching into fists, Sakura steeled her nerves and hardened her heart against everything, to be a shinobi you couldn't reveal you're emotions, it made you an easy target, and then turned to Kabuto, who by now was staring at both her and Shikaku eyes wide and a sliver of fear visible.

Karin and Suigetsu came forward when Shikaku beckoned them with his hand to do so and stand at his side, their attention was riveted to Sakura as she knelt down in front of the silver haired boy and raise her weapon of choice a kunai.

For a brief second, Sakura hesitated then she brought her kunai down and plunged it into Kabuto's chest twisting it sharply and making sure it stabbed straight through his heart she had decided to end it quickly for her sake and Kabuto's no matter what he had still helped them during the chunin exams.

"It's done Nara-sensei" Sakura stood and turned her back on the now dead Kabuto, she was certain their actions here tonight would have unforeseen consequences in the future, but right now she was determined to ignore the hurt her heart was feeling from doing such a heartless act.

A grimace and Shikaku stepped forward slowly "We all have to live with consequences and none more so than death, the shinobi conduct is we live or die doing our best to make a mark on the world" he cleared his throat before falling silent.

With that Shikaku herded his students back to the village, they had gotten the confirmation on the bodies being those of Orochimaru's subordinates and there was no reason to continue the mission, especially since he didn't think Sakura could handle much more.

Two days later they returned and Shikaku dismissed his silent students, each of them were thinking over what they had learned on the mission as they headed home, Sakura's thoughts were a little different, as she went straight for the Inuzuka compound.

Once inside her home, Sakura relaxed and a weight lifted from her shoulders, she was home "Come Lena, Lana" she ordered in a gentle voice, both pups stood at attention before following their handler down the dirt path to the Main house where they all lived.

Tsume looked up when the door swung open and Sakura walked through followed by her two ninken, the pinkette was covered in dirt and looked as if she'd just been through hell the last few days "You're back early Har...brat" she said casually signing her name on a document.

"Yeah, we got confirmation early on in the mission and Nara-sensei said that since we already had what we needed there was no reason to continue, so we all came back four days early" Sakura shrugged and flopped gracelessly down on the couch feeling utterly exhausted.

Then her nose picked up on an extremely familiar scent, Tsume leaped from her chair onyx eyes flashing, Sakura went rigid and her eyes swiveled up to meet hers "Tell me brat why do you have that damn Yakushi bastards scent on you like a damn cloak" she snarled.

Sakura raised her arm to her nose and inhaled before gagging as she realized that his scent was still on her clothes, "We got into a fight with him, well it was more like he demanded I go work for that stupid snake basta..." she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Eyebrows raising into her hairline as she recognized part of one of the words she used often slip halfway out of Sakura's mouth, Tsume tossed her head back and let out a deep bellied laugh "Oh brat that was priceless, seems like our mouths have finally rubbed off on you eh" she smirked.

"It's not funny" Sakura whined acting like a child for a moment "Ever since that fight I haven't been able to stop cussing" she huffed when all Tsume did was laugh all the more harder at her current predicament "Tsume-sama" Sakura pouted looking adorable.

"Well there's nothing I can do, live a little that's all I'm tellin ya, now go back to what happened and give me all the details, then go take a shower you reek and Kiba won't appreciate the scent of other males on you" Tsume stopped laughing and sat down on the couch peering at Sakura serious.

Sakura stopped acting like a little brat and went right back into her mission report "Well, like I said Kabuto practically demanded I go with him to work for Orochimaru, it was either go with him and my teammates live or we all die" she started.

"I chose a different choice, I really don't know what came over me as I lunged forward and raked my nails down his face, the ensuing battle really surprised me and I think it surprised him as well and soon I had him pinned beneath my boot" Sakura continued staring at her boots guiltily for a moment.

Once again her brows shot upwards into her hairline "You mean you mopped the floor with the Yakushi bastards" Tsume asked with an incredulous expression on her face, and Sakura nodded sulking slightly not having expected such an expression.

"Yeah but that's only because I used the chakra scalpel and cut of the use of his chakra, after that it was easy to wipe the floor with him as you so casually put it" Sakura sighed rubbing her temples as she felt an oncoming headache.

Tsume let out a bark of laughter "You're something else brat" she shook her head before ruffling Sakura's hair "Now go take that shower" Tsume ordered in her alpha voice and Sakura's body snapped at attention before the pinkette flew from the living room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later once she had scrubbed her skin thoroughly to remove Kabuto's or any other male scent she might have on her, Sakura emerged from the bathroom wearing a dark pink outfit with a dark green skirt over her shorts and wearing her dark red sandals instead of her boots.

When she was in the living room again, Kiba followed by Akamaru came barreling through the door, he paused for only a moment before rushing Sakura and wrapping his arms around her lithe waist "You're back what happened is everything okay" he fired off questions left and right.

Mirth shining brightly in her emerald eyes Sakura stretched her neck and planted a sweet kiss to her boyfriends cheek to calm him down "Mission was completed earlier than we thought, I mopped the floor with someone and yes everything is okay" she grinned feeling snug in Kiba's arms.

"Good" Kiba breathed into the shell of Sakura's ear generating goosebumps on her arms, then he leaned back flashed the pinkette a smile and kissed her gently on the lips before releasing Sakura from his hold, he didn't want to end up with broken arms in the case she felt he was being to clingy.

Sakura flopped gracefully onto the couch and pulled out a book to read for awhile, unless someone specifically requested her, then she was going to be lazy for a little while, Kiba followed her onto the couch and lifted her feet into his lap.

Hours later, Hana and her triplet ninken Haimaru entered the house and found her mother staring at the couch pure amusement on her face, on the couch, Kiba, Sakura and the three ninken pups were all curled up and knocked out Sakura snoring softly with her feet in Kiba's lap.

"Well alright" Hana blinked drawing Tsume's gaze "I'm just going to make dinner then" she shook her head as her own amusement rose to the surface, "How long have they been like that" Hana questioned as her mother followed her into the kitchen.

Tsume snorted "A couple of hours, she got back hour's ago and when Kiba came back from his own mission they've been on the couch since, haven't moved an inch apparently the brat wanted to be lazy this afternoon" she shrugged answering Hana's question.

"Wow, I think that's the most I've ever seen her relaxed" Hana whistled softly in awe and Tsume nodded feeling the same as her daughter, Sakura looked peaceful as if a huge weight had been lifted from her tiny shoulders.

Once dinner was made, Tsume stalked into the living room and first bent to shake Kiba awake, he stretched and yawned before his onyx eyes trailed down to his lap where Sakura's feet were still rested and then down her legs, up her torso to meet a sight he hadn't seen for so long.

A content smile was displayed on the sleeping girls face, and her sleep was undisturbed as she rested peacefully for the first time in ages, both Inuzuka's were loath to wake Sakura "Go on Ma, I'll wake up Sakura" Kiba murmured softly standing from the couch.

Seeing no reason to refuse her son's request and technically since she was his girlfriend, Tsume headed back into the kitchen to wait with Hana, once his mother was gone from the room, Kiba knelt down at Sakura's side.

"Sakura" he called softly taking her hand in his own "Come now cherry blossom" he breathed in her face ruffling her lashes with his breath "Sakura-chan" Kiba peppered her face with little kisses and finally Sakura began waking.

First her eyes blinked rapidly until they were fully open and then Sakura sat up nearly bumping heads with Kiba "Oh" she groaned softly as her back cracked just like it had the other day "Hello Kiba" Sakura smiled with a yawn.

A chuckle rumbled deep within his chest as he pulled the pinkette to her feet "Hello Sakura" he greeted "Dinner is ready" Kiba explained as he tugged her along by the hand into the kitchen where the food was already set up for them.

Blushing unexpectedly as she realizes she had spent the entire afternoon sleeping, Sakura sat down "Sorry I didn't mean to skip training" she pushed her fingers together and got a chuckle from Kiba and laughter from Tsume and Hana causing her to pout.

"Don't worry about it brat, you looked so peaceful that none of us wanted to wake you, come to think of it why do you look as if the weight of the world has been lifted from you're shoulders" Tsume asked the question she wanted to know.

At that Sakura realized again that she hadn't told anyone else about her encounter with Kabuto "Well while on the mission like I said we crossed paths with Kabuto, and like I said he demanded I go with him to work for Orochimaru" she sneered in remembrance.

"The reason was apparently the one who attacked me from all those weeks ago was that damn snake's subordinate his name was Sakon and because of my interference, he failed to bring Orochimaru Sasuke and thus Orochimaru killed him" Sakura explained jabbing her fork into the steak viciously.

Kiba's eyes widened "So you mean you're attacker is dead, man that is so cliche, I would have liked to sink my teeth into him" he muttered darkly as he turned in his seat to eat dinner, only Tsume and Hana caught Sakura's reaction to Kiba's words.

'Heh, so the pink brat wanted the same, but at least the bastard can't come after her anymore' Tsume thought as she dug into dinner all in all it was a peaceful dinner, the first since Sakura had joined them and then everyone went to bed.

The next morning, Sakura dressed in her dark brown clothes and shoved her feet into her off white heeled boots again, it was only five in the morning and to make up for the other day for being lazy she was going to train a little longer.

"Lena, Lana" Sakura whistled softly and led them down the hall from her room and outdoors to the training grounds to begin, when seven rolled around, she felt as if she had practiced enough to make up for her laziness and went in.

Tsume blinked "How long you been up pink brat" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, surely Sakura hadn't left the compound when it was still dark out, despite the assurances from yesterday, she was still very protective over the pinkette.

"Five, I wanted to get an early morning work out in before the real training began, it was to make up for being lazy when I returned yesterday" Sakura stated and sat down in her seat to wait for breakfast to be finished and for Hana and Kiba to wake.

Once breakfast was devoured, Sakura and her two ninken headed outside only today Tsume was following her "I think it's time you learned something new pink brat" she said when Sakura turned to face her a look of confusion spread across her face.

Her reaction was instantaneous "Ooh I can't wait what are you going to teach me Tsume-sama" Sakura clapped her hands excitedly before staring at Tsume with anticipation in her emerald eyes, all that made Tsume let out a bark of laughter and Sakura to blush beet red.

"Two things pink brat, Beast Man Clone, and Four Legged Technique" Tsume held up to fingers before whistling, like before Kuromaru came padding from the house and stopped by his handlers side to stare around curiously.

Sakura watched closely as Tsume performed the first jutsu and Kuromaru transformed into a perfect copy of the woman she was slowly becoming to see as her second mother a moment later the transformation was dropped "What was that pill you ingested" she asked quickly having seen Tsume give Kuromaru a pill to consume before using the jutsu.

"A soldier pill brat to increase you're partners stamina and strength during the duration of the jutsu" Tsume explained easily "And now for the next" she said forming hand signs rapidly, she would show the brat in a moment "Inuzuka Style: Four Legged Technique" Tsume called.

Before Sakura's very eyes, Tsume's features became more feral, much more than she had ever seen and then the woman dashed to the left and she found it difficult to keep up with her slow eyes, before Sakura could react, Tsume jumped in front of her increasing the pinkette's heart rate.

"Now it's you're turn pink brat, here are the hand signs to the second jutsu" Tsume ran through them for Sakura slowly, she would have to teach the brat later on how to keep focused on a fast moving target but for now the pinkette only needed to learn what was strictly necessary.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Kiba and Hana came outside to watch her attempts at using more of the clan's jutsu's "Here, Lena, Lana" Sakura turned and shared the soldier pills with her two ninken and though they looked mildly disgusted the two female pups ate them without much fuss.

"Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Clone" Sakura called forming the hand signs for the jutsu and both of her twin ninken transformed into perfect copies of herself, before she could even begin to think about releasing the jutsu Tsume clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't release that jutsu, keep it going as long as you're able and try you're hand against Kiba using the second jutsu I taught you" Tsume commanded in her alpha voice and Sakura unable to obey a direct command from the alpha nodded as her body jumped at attention.

Kiba grinned excitedly, this would be his first real spar against Sakura and he wondered how she would fare against him "Ready Sakura" he asked performing the same jutsu she already had activated and Sakura gave him a stiff nod.

Tsume looked between the two younger and grinned, this was going to be a spar to remember as they stared each other down, Sakura was the first to make a move and she quickly flew through the hand signs she had just taught her for the second jutsu.

"Inuzuka Style: Four Legged Technique" Sakura breathed feeling the affects of the jutsu taking hold, across from her Kiba used the same jutsu and they both leaped at each other at the same time, sharp nails pointed at the other.

Sakura ducked low sending herself skidding across the dirt sliding through Kiba's legs and jerked her body up to get off the ground as she aimed a chakra free fist at his back, Kiba swung around and swiped at her with sharp fingernails and Sakura retaliated by raking her own down his arm gently.

Kiba hissed feeling the sharp sting and smirked, Sakura wasn't afraid anymore it seemed "Oh Sakura" he sighed increasing his speed, but Sakura kept even with him, Tsume watched all this with a proud smirk on her lips as one of the pups leaped forward and latched her teeth in Kiba's leg.

The boy howled and with a carefully placed punch knocked the pup from his leg to see the damage, Sakura closed in on the downed boy and with a gentle kick sent Kiba flying through the air to crash with a thud into one of the training dummies.

That's when Sakura stopped "Oh I'm sorry Kiba" she rushed forward dropping both of her jutsu's Kiba wheezed from having the breath knocked out of him "Here let me heal you" Sakura smiled apologetically calling healing chakra into her hands.

"S'alright Sakura, you are one heck of a fighter" Kiba grimaced before sighing as all of his aches went away as the pinkette healed his back and whatever other injury that had been caused during the spar "Sorry Lena, Lana whichever one of you bit me" he apologized to the two female pups.

Sakura's cheek predictably heated up whenever Kiba complimented her on her fighting style "I really am sorry I didn't mean to actually hurt you like this" she frowned waving her hands wildly before going right back to healing him.

"Heh, that's what medical chakra is for right, you can knock me around as much as you want so long as you patch me up afterwards" Kiba teased and Sakura's blush darkened but both of the women that were stood at the side lines could tell that the pinkette was pleased as punch.

Tsume strode forward "Well done pink brat, but you still have to work on several things like you're reaction speeds, that will come later, now I suggest you get cleaned up and head to Morino for you're first day as his office assistant" she jerked her thumb at the house.

Sakura was on her feet in a flash as excitement filled her from the very core of her being "See you later Kiba" she waved absentmindedly rushing into the house to wash up a little bit, Kiba blinked his onyx eyes before howling in laughter.

"Stay here Lena, Lana" Sakura commanded her two ninken as she prepared to head through the front door, the twin pups nodded and trotted off to find Kuromaru and she rushed through the door and sped through the streets to the T&I building and Anbu headquarters.

Ibiki looked up when his door opened and that little pink haired brat entered "Hello Morino-san" Sakura greeted in a polite indoor voice, he grunted and jabbed his finger at a chair and she obediently sat like a good little genin should.

"Thought you were on a mission" he narrowed his eyes at Sakura and she smiled sweetly before shrugging "Never mind, listen up cause I'm only going to tell you this all once" Ibiki growled darkly at the pinkette.

Sakura nodded and waited patiently "First of all whenever I am away on business, it's you're job to come and make sure my office stays organized" Ibiki started "Second, you're job is mainly focused on organizing that damn filing cabinet" he continued and Sakura giggled softly.

"Third you'll learn a few things about interrogation techniques, that way if I'm not in here and someone comes into my office while you're in here, you can question them and I expect you to write everything down" Ibiki warned and got a wide eyed look in return.

"Fourth I expect you to be quiet while I'm working and you'll be doing errands for me, such as taking paperwork to certain people" he ignored the look and pressed on, if he didn't get everything out on the table now then Sakura would disregard everything he told her.

Sakura gave a shaky smile but Ibiki wasn't quite finished "And finally, Mitarashi get you're ass in here" Ibiki barked pulling the purple haired brown eyed woman into the office, "Anko Mitarashi is who you'll direct any and all questions to, do you understand brat" Ibiki finished.

"Yes sir Morino-san, Mitarashi-san" Sakura jumped to her feet and bowed her upper half, long pink hair nearly touching the ground with it's length, Ibiki sat back in his chair and Anko disappeared from the office to do whatever it was she usually did.

Ibiki assessed the little pinkette for a long moment to see if she was truly genuine about his job offer before leaning back "Good, now on you're feet" he ordered and Sakura was on her feet again, she had sat down in her chair a moment before.

"The first thing you need to know about interrogation is that it always goes hand in hand with torture, you think you can handle that Inuzuka" Ibiki sneered and a sliver of fear flashed through those emerald orbs of hers before it was gone and Sakura was nodding silently.

Sakura bit her lip, after the other day she didn't want anything to do with torturing someone, but in order to learn something new she would go through with this just to prove to Ibiki that she could, she was stronger than that now.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes, "Good, now get in here" he jerked open a door and Sakura stepped through first, the door was closed behind and thus began her induction into the process known as interrogation and torture when they ran across a less than willing captive.

Ten minutes into the exercise, Ibiki called Sakura to his side again "Inuzuka, I want to see you extract some information from him on your own" he demanded, moving away from his current prisoner and leaning against the wall as Sakura took his previous place.

She shot him an incredulous look before shutting down all of her emotions, they wouldn't do her any good in this type of situation, and since she had been paying extreme attention, Sakura knew that Ibiki hadn't learned the prisoners name yet.

Face void of all emotion, Sakura leaned forward and flashed her sharp teeth at the prisoner in a dangerous smile "What is you're name" she asked remaining calm but letting some of her anger leak through her words making her seem all the more intimidating.

When the man said nothing, Sakura inwardly frowned, already this wasn't going well for her, then she remembered, interrogation always went hand in hand with torture and remembering something from her anatomy book, Sakura pulled one of her senbon from her weapons pouch.

The sharp needle gleaming in the weak lighting, Sakura held it before her face as she allowed her eyes to scan the seated and trapped man before her, then before either Ibiki or the captive could react, Sakura plunged the kunai into one of his pain receptors.

"I said What Is You're Name" Sakura asked in an even tone, twisting her senbon harshly drawing a pained shout from the man, his eyes shot up to meet hers before a shiver rolled through him unbidden and finally he opened his mouth to talk.

"Itami Nagare" the man grit out between his clenched jaw, that had hurt like hell, the little girl gave him a cat like smile then pulled back as the male came forward again and sent her to the wall to watch over the session like she had previously been doing.

Ibiki leaned forward and looked at the senbon embedded in his prisoner's arm and whistled "Nice one brat" he threw the pinkette a smirk, he would have to ask her later just exactly how it was she knew where a pain receptor in a person's body was, because the pinkette definitely hadn't missed her mark.

Twenty minutes later after extracting all the information they could from the captive, Ibiki and Sakura emerged from the torture room and trailed back down the halls to his office "Where did you learn such a thing" Ibiki was quick to ask as Sakura sat down in the chair before his desk.

"Well before I was moved from my old team to the new one, my old sensei had us do five individual d ranked missions saying it was a competition, well I was sent to the library on one of them and the Librarian gave me an old book on anatomy" Sakura wrung her hands nervously.

"I just applied what I'd read to the situation at hand and viola" she jabbered before slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment, Ibiki let out a sharp laugh and patted her roughly on the head as he passed by her to sit at his desk.

For a long moment it was quiet until "You can go, I don't have anything pressing for the rest of the afternoon" Ibiki suddenly shooed Sakura from his office so that he could think over what he had learned, the pinkette truly was an interesting little girl.

Seeing as how she had nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon and since there was no three o'clock training session with her team, Sakura skipped off to find Karin and drag the red head out for a little bit of shopping so the girl could find a new pair of glasses.

"Karin-chan" Sakura jumped to the red heads side startling her somewhat "Want to come shopping with me and find a new pair of glasses" she asked Karin and Suigetsu pouted "Maybe later" Sakura mouthed and his purple eyes lit up before he sped off to do whatever.

Karin remained "Would love to Sakura-chan, hey maybe we can all get together tonight and have that girls night you told me about" she suggested, Sakura's emerald eyes lit up in excitement and she nodded spreading out her senses to locate Tenten's chakra.

"Okay after shopping we'll go talk to Tenten-chan" Sakura nodded as she dragged Karin by the hand to the center of town and to the shop that sold glasses of all kinds, the red heads ruby eyes widened and blinked slowly at the amount.

Sakura snickered and got a sheepish smile "Wow" Karin murmured eyes scanning the rows upon rows of glasses "Come to think of it, weren't you wearing glasses before as well" she turned her eyes on the pinkette and got a shrug.

"Yeah, but my eyesight is perfect, they were nonprescription glasses and Kiba bought them for me, I put them away so I wouldn't accidentally break them during one of our training sessions" Sakura said easily, it was true and she found no reason to lie to one of her friends.

Karin looked down at her feet "Oh" she breathed out, before looking up and right at the perfect pair of glasses, though like her old pair these to slid down her nose causing her to sulk "Hey Sakura-chan, do you think you could" Karin paused unsure how to word her request.

"Pick out a pair of glasses for you" Sakura finished and Karin's cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment "Yeah sure" she flashed the red head a sweet smile and turned to the racks of glasses eyes focused until finally after several minutes Sakura spotted the perfect pair.

It was a replica of Karin's old pair and when Sakura situated the glasses on the girls face they were a perfect fit "There you go Karin-chan" Sakura smiled widely "I'll just go wait out there for you" she pointed at the door and the red head smiled heading to the counter.

Five minutes passed and Karin emerged from the shop "Okay now let's go find Tenten-san" Karin reminded and Sakura took her by the hand, soon the two girls could be seen leaping across the rooftops heading on a straight path for a brunette's chakra.

Tenten jumped up in surprise as Sakura landed gracefully in front of her, the red head that was with her landed on her rump and cast a sulk at the pinkette, Sakura smiled and pulled Karin to her feet before facing her.

"Tenten-chan" Sakura greeted happily "Are you busy" she questioned and Tenten shook her head "How about tonight" another head shake "Well would you like to get together for that girls night" Sakura asked finally and Tenten nodded her head finally.

"Absolutely, I would like to get to know you Sakura-chan, and you Karin along with the other girls a little better as well" Tenten babbled before growing embarrassed, she had never been one of the girly types but by hanging around other girls the inevitable had happened, she had started babbling.

Sakura pumped her arm "Yosh, how about I go get Ino and you go get Hinata-chan" she suggested and Tenten raced off towards the Hyuga compound "This way Karin-chan" Sakura grabbed the red head's hand again and dashed for the Yamanaka flower shop.

Inoichi looked up from watering some flowers when Sakura burst through the door's of his family shop tugging along a red head "Hello Yamanaka-san, is Ino-chan home" the pinkette chattered a mile a minute before looking at hi expectantly.

He blinked his blue eyes before gesturing to the stairs, "Stay here Karin-chan" Sakura ordered gently and the red head relaxed as Sakura leaped across the floor and landed lightly on the first step before tearing up the rest to get to Ino's room.

"K" Karin said simply not having the foggiest why Sakura was as energetic as she was but at least the pinkette was coming out of her shell and getting more involved with them even if Sakura was still hanging out with her old teammates.

Ino glanced to her door when Sakura slammed the door open and charged through "Hey Ino, want to go have a girls night with Karin-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan and I" the pinkette got out all in one breath and Ino just stared at the pinkette like she was crazy until her words registered.

"Would I ever, let's go now" Ino leaped from her bed and hurriedly threw things in a bag before following Sakura back down the steps taking them two at a time to find Karin staring around awkwardly as Inoichi went around to finish his task.

"See ya dad, going to have a girls night with the girls won't be back till morning" Ino called short blonde hair trailing after her as Sakura paused long enough to take Karin by the hand and then lead them from the shop and down the street's to the Inuzuka Compound.

Sakura stopped for a moment to catch her breath, "Just give me a sec then we can all go to you're place Karin-chan to get what you need" she said before dashing through the gates leaving the two girls alone and running full speed towards the main house.

She slowed as she got closer and entered the house calmly "Ah Tsume-sama, I've been invited to have a girls night with all the rookie female genin so I won't be here for dinner" Sakura twiddled her thumbs nervously hoping that she wasn't going to be forbidden from going.

"That's fine, just be careful" Tsume waved the pinkette off missing the girls indignant expression, Sakura sighed as a smile came to her lips a moment later then rushed to her room and gathered a bag to take with her to the sleepover.

Meanwhile in the time Sakura had been gone, Tenten and Hinata had joined Ino and Karin outside the Inuzuka Compound Gates "How long has she been gone" the brunette asked casually, hoping to dispel the awkwardness in the air.

"Just a few minutes, I'm sure Sakura-chan has to ask Inuzuka-san for permission" Karin crossed her arms as she spoke feeling decidedly uncomfortable, maybe this whole girls night would be a good thing at least afterwards she'd be on better terms with the other girls.

Hinata blinked her lavender eyes slowly when what they could see of the Inuzuka compound a cloud of smoke rose in the distance, she was the only one that didn't know how much Sakura had changed since the chunin exams and what all had happened.

Sakura skidded to a halt before them a moment later clutching the bag she had gotten from the festival upon seeing her Karin straightened "Okay my apartment is this way" she pointed her finger in a random direction feeling a little overwhelmed, thankfully Sakura saw the problem.

"Hey don't worry so much Karin-chan, I can guarantee you that after tonight you'll know lots more about these girls" Sakura patted the red head on the shoulder amiably and Karin relaxed at her words, the pinkette sighed in relief at that.

When Sakura stepped back it allowed Hinata to see the pinkette's new features "Why do you look like Kiba-kun" she asked in her soft voice, and Sakura's emerald eyes widened before softening considerably as she thought of the Inuzuka that was her boyfriend.

"I'll tell you when we all get to, are we going to you're place Tenten-chan" Sakura swung her head around to meet gray eyes and the brunette nodded "Tenten-chan's place okay Hinata-chan" she smiled wide and got a soft one in return.

Karin huffed in amusement as she warmed up to the idea of a girls night again "Miracle worker" she snickered and Sakura's cheeks went red, satisfied, Karin faced forward again and led the four girls to the apartment she semi shared with Suigetsu.

"Well then I'll just head in and gather a few things" Karin rubbed the back of her head awkwardly before unlocking the door and slipping through the now open door heading down the short hallway to the room she had chosen upon her first day.

It only took five minutes for Karin to gather her toiletries and a spare change of clothes along with some pajamas and girly things in case the other girls wanted to do girly things as well and shove them all in a bag as she headed for the door again.

Once out, Karin turned and locked the door again pocketing her key so that it didn't get lost before facing the four girls "Okay then shall we" Tenten jumped forward gray eyes sparkling in excitement, tonight was going to be one of the best nights she had ever had in her young life.

As the five girls started towards Tenten's home, Naruto who was on his way home from eating dinner saw them and his blue eyes filled with confusion "Hey Sakura-chan what's going on" he asked appearing next to the pinkette and she gave a start.

"Oh Naruto" Sakura raised a hand to her heart trying to calm down, sometimes if a person was downwind she couldn't smell them in time, then she remembered his question "And we are having a girls night, basically where all the girls get together and do girly things" she grinned.

The blondes cheeks went red and he squeaked "I see, well have fun then" Naruto saluted them disappearing Karin snorted setting off a round of laughter between the five girls as they realized what his quick departure was all about until.

"Idiot" Sakura huffed rolling her emerald eyes "Coming from the dummy that came up with the sexy jutsu and he's the first one to run away from girls getting together and doing girly things" she shook her head in exasperation causing another round of laughter at the blonde boy's expense.

Several streets away, Naruto stopped running and leaned against a wall, closing his eyes to calm his erratic heartbeat, he had no idea why he had run but he had and now he was certain that they were laughing at him, the thought made him pout but it didn't hurt his feelings, he would have laughed to.

When his light blue eyes opened they met with amused onyx drawing a screech from Naruto "Teme" Naruto pouted as Sasuke smirked, then a ridiculous idea popped into his head "Hey Sasuke want to have a boy's night" the blonde asked.

Sasuke leaned back warily at that "What the bloody hell are you talking about Naruto" he raised an ebony brow at the blonde and Naruto grinned so wide his cheeks hurt, at this point it was where Sasuke would usually start regret asking but what spewed from Naruto's mouth was interesting.

"Well the girls are having a girls night basically where all the girls get together and do girly things, so I was thinking what if we got all the guys together and did the same thing only do boy things" came from Naruto until he focused his blue eyes on Sasuke again.

What came next surprised both boys "Okay sounds alright, want to tackle Rock Lee and Hyuga along with Inuzuka and Aburame, I'll get Nara and Akimichi" Sasuke suggested getting into one of Naruto's idea's for once, he could only hope that he wouldn't end up later regretting his rash decision.

Naruto tore off down the streets looking for the aforementioned guys and Sasuke headed for the Nara Compound to gather Shikamaru first, Shikaku opened his door and eyed the Uchiha "Hey is Shikamaru around" Sasuke asked sweating nervously under the older males gaze.

"Yeah what do you need him for Sasuke-san" Shikaku raised a brow at the Uchiha inwardly smirking as the boy took a wary step back, it took several moments for Sasuke to gather his wits and respond to his casual question.

"Naruto's idea, but we've decided to have a boy's night basically Naruto saw Sakura and all the other girls heading out for a girls night and thus came up with this idea" Sasuke rubbed his sweaty palms together and hoped Shikaku went in to fetch his son soon.

Across town, Naruto had managed to gather all four of the other boys and they were all converging on his apartment, soon Sasuke would arrive with Shikamaru and Choji in tow so that they could all commence with the first boy's night any of them would have.


	15. Chapter 14

The five girls had finally arrived at Tenten's house and crowded into the brunette's room, "So" Tenten started awkwardly, this was the first time she had ever done such a thing, "What do we usually do on girls night" she asked lamely.

Sakura grinned "Well, we usually do each others hair or paint each others nails sitting around in our pajamas talking about our love lives, Ino-chan and I use to all the time before..." she trailed off emerald eyes going distant as she remembered their mutual rivalry over Sasuke's affections.

Ino grimaced "Don't have to worry about that anymore especially what with you and do...Inuzuka hanging out all the time" she teased to dispel the sadness in the, her words did the trick and Sakura's emerald eyes lit up with an inner light that had never been seen before.

Hinata chose this moment to speak "You said you would tell us why you look like Kiba" she settled her lavender eyes on the pinkette, but the way in which she spoke was as always soft and gentle, Hinata was just a tender girl with extremely shy tendencies.

Sakura cleared her throat and sat down on the edge of the bed "Okay it started like this, it was a month after the chunin exams, Tsunade-sama sent me out of the village to gather herbs, that's where I encountered him" her words grew dark as anger twisted in her guts.

"I only learned recently that his name was Sakon, he approached me thinking I was easy, I remembered what he wanted though information on Sasuke, but I wouldn't give it to him, and I mouthed off at him" Sakura clenched her fists, knuckles turning white from lack of blood flow.

Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Karin shared a look with each other, none of them had expected their girls night to take a serious turn, but hopefully once Sakura had spilled her teenage heart to them the true fun could commence.

"What happened Sakura-chan" Hinata leaned forward lavender eyes filled with concern for the pinkette, she was certain she wasn't going to like what was about to be revealed and sure enough Sakura's next words caused everyone to grow angry.

"He forced himself on me took my first kiss and jerked me around a bit, I managed to escape by kicking him in the..." here Sakura paused before smiling viciously in remembrance "A man's weakness between the legs" she finished practically vibrating in pleasure.

Ino gasped hands flying to her mouth, she would have never thought Sakura could look so happy about dealing damage to someones special place especially a man's but there the pinkette was looking as if she was the cat that ate the canary and pleased as punch about her actions.

Tenten whistled and gave Sakura a thumbs up "Nice one Sakura-chan, at least he won't mess with you anymore" she grinned but the pinkette clearly wasn't finished as her next words brought them to understand Sakura's recent changes on a much higher level.

"Got back into the village and slammed right into Kiba, I was so scared back then that I just wrapped my arms around his neck and wouldn't let go" Sakura mumbled eyes going distant for the second time in such a short amount of time.

"After I explained to Lady Tsunade what happened, she sent me home and well that's how Kiba ended up taking me back to the Inuzuka Compound and introducing me to Tsume-sama, thus my path as an honorary Inuzuka began" she sighed content with the way her life had turned out so far.

"There was one thing she told me, never reveal the truth hide it until she gave me the go ahead, when I went on a mission to the Hidden Cloud Village, Kakashi-san found out about my status and accused me of using the Inuzuka's" Sakura slammed her fist down into her palm with a soft snarl.

"And when we got back that's when I was transferred from team seven to team eleven, but things kept happening such as my companions being taken, or Danzo snooping around my old home, and finally the ritual that marked me as a true Inuzuka" she finished finally before falling silent.

No one breathed, for one minute Ino thought the entire thing was a lie, but when her blue eyes locked with tormented emerald, she knew, Sakura was telling the truth and though she was still pained the pinkette was on the mend.

Karin on the other hand "I, we never knew" her face contorted in sadness "Man when Temari-san said that you were a trouble magnet she meant it" Karin joked but her heart wasn't in it, after everything that had been revealed.

Hinata had mixed reactions, on one hand she was angry for Sakura, no one should have to go through all that by themselves, and the other she was severely confused "Once the danger passed, why didn't you just go home to you're parents and quit training as an honorary Inuzuka" she asked softly.

Sakura flung her head up from it's bowed position and the other three girls narrowed their eyes on Hinata, "I love Kiba-kun plain and simple, which reminds me not everyone knows this and it's only limited to my closest friends, but Kiba and I are the reincarnations of his however many greats there are grandparents" she said calmly.

"WHAT" Ino gasped swiveling her head around to meet those now smug emeralds, the torment had disappeared and within their murky depths laid that happiness, that hardly anyone had witnessed from Sakura before, the pinkette had always had the worst luck.

"And for why I didn't just simply quit, I couldn't, I made a vow and I'm keeping to it this time, plus Lena and Lana count on me now we are soul bonded even more so after the ritual" Sakura shrugged "Now shall we get off all this depressing stuff and move on" she giggled wanting to get to the fun part of the nights hopefully many events.

Hearing those words, Ino turned and dumped out her entire bag before smiling "Who wants to have their hair done first" she stated clapping her hands excitedly, Karin was the first one in front of her and Sakura huffed in amusement.

Tenten leaped from her bed in true kunoichi fashion, "Guess that means the rest of us will go change into our pj's right Sakura-chan" she questioned and the pinkette nodded stripping down to her chest bindings and panties right there in the middle of the room.

Next she pulled a long black shirt from the bag and slid it over her body to rest at her knee's on the back was the Inuzuka crest, it was one of Kiba's that she had sneaked from him when he wasn't looking but by now she was pretty sure he knew she had rifled through his dresser.

Hinata recognized it immediately though "That's Kiba-kun's favorite shirt" she stated in that soft way drawing Sakura's eyes onto her person "Why do you have his shirt" Hinata asked severely confused, sure the pinkette had admitted to liking Kiba by why would she go so far as to steal his shirts.

"Oops, I guess it slipped my mind so far only Karin-chan knows, but Kiba and I are a couple and set to get married in the future when he prepares to take over the Inuzuka Clan and Tsume-sama steps down" Sakura explained gleefully.

Ino screeched and let go of Karin's hair "You're What" she shrilled rising to her feet and rushing her best friend turned rival turned best friend again "How come you never told me first" Ino pouted bottom lip jutting out and blue eyes frowning at the pinkette.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, that right there is why she hadn't told Ino first but oh well the cat was out of the bag now "Yeah, this little ring acts like a bonding agent and once Kiba and I made a promise on them we were as good as engaged with each other" she grinned.

Ino blinked before sitting back down to finish Karin's hair in an messy bun, while Sakura sat Tenten down and undid her brown hair and then twisted it up into a single one, Hinata's hair was to short so Sakura clipped a few hair pins around the girls blue/black hair to hold it out of her face.

"Okay Sakura-chan you're turn" Ino smiled as Karin moved to the side and Sakura took the red heads place, like she had done to Karin's, the blonde twisted Sakura's silky pink tresses upwards and into a slightly more organized messy bun.

The only thing left undone was her long pink bangs, that Sakura quickly slid a hairband onto her head to hold into place before turning around as Ino spun on her knee's to face the opposite direction, soon enough all five girls had their hair done up in some way.

"K, you three get into you're pajamas, we are all girls here" Ino clapped her hands taking charge and doing as Sakura had ripped off her purple dress and tossed a light purple nightgown over her semi naked form, Tenten, Hinata and Karin shared a look before doing the same.

Sakura grinned, she just had this feeling that after tonight, it would lead to many more girls nights for all five of them and it was something she was going to look forward to and cherish each time "So Karin-chan I heard that you're one of us now" Tenten questioned.

"Ah yes, my transfer went through and I officially became a Leaf Shinobi alongside Suigetsu, I was formerly of Hidden Grass and he formerly of Hidden Mist" Karin fiddled with her new glasses, it was weird not pushing them up her nose all the time.

"What made you want to transfer" Hinata asked shyly getting into it now but retaining her shy demeanor as well, Karin's ruby eyes alighted on her form before the red head none to subtly glanced straight at the pinkette.

Karin fiddled with her glasses again "Cause of Sakura-chan, we realized we wouldn't be half the team without her" she mumbled softly, when she felt that emerald gaze boring into the side of her face, Karin looked up into knowing eyes.

"Course can't forget about Nara-sensei, now that man is amazing, how he puts up with us and Sakura-chan sometimes since she gets into trouble more often than not is beyond me but I'm glad" Karin continued with a snort drawing giggles from three of the girls and a huff from the pinkette.

Ino looked between the pinkette and red head before "Hey Karin-chan" she started before giving the red head a full blown grin and in an extremely teasing way "Is there anyone that you like" the blonde asked innocently not expecting the girl to have much of a reaction.

But a reaction is what she got, Karin's cheeks turned her favorite color and the red head went completely silent before "I do" she murmured looking at Sakura again and that damnable knowing gaze "Baka Suigetsu" Karin coughed out in embarrassment.

Sakura squealed at the news "I just knew it would happen, spending all that time together and what not is bound to have some kind of an affect on someone" she chattered a mile a minute glomping the red head and squeezing the life out of the girl.

Tenten blinked before snorting, but it was Hinata who asked "Have you told him yet" she questioned gently not wanting to ruin the good mood that was finally sweeping through the room as they all opened up to one another and chattered on about this or that.

The resounding silence was Hinata's answer, Ino and Tenten shared a grin "We are totally going to make that boy see you for the pretty girl you are" Ino responded flippantly and Tenten nodded in acquiesce to the blondes declaration.

Seeing a chance to tease someone "Ah, Karin-chan's not the only one we need to help right, Karin-chan" Sakura nudged the girl gently and nodded at Hinata, the Hyuga Heiress's cheeks went red as she caught onto what Sakura was talking about.

"B...b...but Sakura-chan" Hinata stuttered feeling a little dizzy as the topic changed to her in a heartbeat, Ino wrapped her arms around the heiress and in an extremely obnoxious voice that had the other girls howling in laughter said.

"Don't even Hinata-chan, you've been pining for that blonde idiot for years now and it's about time someone helped you" she put a hand on her hips and blue eyes staring, Ino grinned widely as Hinata turned a bright red and fainted on the spot.

Karin blinked and Sakura slapped her forehead, while Tenten sighed, Ino just panicked "Oh my god I didn't mean to make her faint, come on Hinata-chan" the blonde dropped to her knee's by the prone form of Hinata and shook the girls shoulders to no avail.

"Here Ino-chan" Sakura came to Hinata's other side and pressed a glowing green hand to the fainted girls forehead, a moment later the Hyuga heiress came to "Sorry about teasing you so much but that's what girls night is for, sharing with each other who it is we like and settling on a course of action to get what we want from them" the pinkette said helping Hinata to her feet.

Hinata's cheeks still stained red nodded in acceptance, there was nothing she could do and really there was no harm in talking about her massive crush on Naruto in these four girl's presence "Thank you Sakura-chan" she thanked the pinkette profusely a moment later.

"For...Sakura, where the hell did you learn medical ninjutsu" Ino pointed her finger at the pinkette accusingly, but there was no real heat behind the words, Sakura blinked before staring at her hands that were slowly becoming rough from use and bashing things in.

"Ah that would be because Hana-chan, Kiba's onee-chan is the vet at the clinic in the compound and she's been teaching me a few things, though I learned medical chakra all by myself don't you remember" a slender pink brow was raised in confusion.

Ino blinked her eyes before "Ahhh, that's the day you healed Choji's tongue" she shouted in remembrance and Sakura nodded pulling out her nail polish and whatnot, she hardly ever put the stuff on anymore but she supposed tonight wouldn't hurt any.

Seeing this Tenten dressed in her long brown shirt, jumped into the conversation "So it's time to paint each others nails then" she asked feeling awkward again and Sakura nodded, Ino turned to her bag and grabbed the shit ton of nail polish and mixed it in with the pinkette's.

"Ino" Sakura huffed sulking for a moment "Alright who wants to do who" she asked after a second went by and Ino just stared at her, the girls looked around before Karin stepped forward and in an attempt to learn something new.

"I'll paint Hinata's nails" the red head fiddled with her glasses again and Sakura sent her another knowing look, the Hyuga heiress smiled in genuine surprise before "What's you're favorite color" Karin turned to her.

"Oh well um let's see" Hinata smiled shyly in the face of a practical stranger, before turning to look at the assortment of colors and grabbed up a vial in dark purple "Here you go Karin-san' she handed the little bottle over to the red head before sitting on the floor and holding out one of her hands.

Karin fumbled for a minute and finally got the cap unscrewed, then as gently and carefully as she could took Hinata's hand and painted the thumb "How long have you liked Naruto" she struck up a conversation a moment later.

Hinata gave a startled jerk "A longtime, so long that I don't even remember anymore, maybe when we were five" she mumbled into her knee's shyly drawing curious gazes from the other three girls, Ino was painting Tenten's nails and Sakura was patiently waiting her turn.

Across town crammed in Naruto's tiny apartment were eight boys "Dope" Sasuke growled, this idea was actually turning out to be another stupid one, why the hell had they all come to the idiot's apartment his was so much roomier.

Naruto pouted and shoved some things in his closet to make a little more room, it wasn't his fault the stupid elders of the village refused to give him a bigger place to live in "Teme" he retaliated a moment later at the squished looking Sasuke.

The Uchiha was sitting between Rock Lee and Kiba, the latter of the two who looked unhappy "Why the hell did I let you talk me into this" the Inuzuka asked a moment later, he could be home with Sakura and cuddling with her on the couch for a couple of hours but no.

"It's not to bad" Lee said making things a little more awkward and getting wary looks in return "I mean think about it, if the girls are going to have a girls night, then shouldn't we do the same, youth prevails" he said getting even more fired up.

"Yeah what bushy brows said" Naruto jumped on the bandwagon and together they went off on a ranting spree before Kiba threw his arms into the air and wiggled uncomfortably to get comfortable on Naruto's floor that stunk to high heavens.

Sasuke knew he should have left at that moment as even Shikamaru joined in "Maybe we should do extreme dare's" the Nara smirked and the Uchiha glared at him, Shikamaru grinned widely knowing that his attempts at getting under Sasuke's skin had been a success.

"All of you are idiots, do you know why" Shino started but he was cut off by yelling, he slumped his shoulders and a cloud of depression hung over his head, no one ever let him finish his speeches, Kiba shot him a look before sighing tiredly.

Just then a pounding on the door echoed through the already crowded living room and Naruto popped his head up with a whiskered grin, "I'll get it" he chirped happily before practically skipping to his door to yank it open and reveal "So glad you could make it Suigetsu" Naruto greeted.

Suigetsu blinked his purple eyes "Sorry it took me so long to get here, was held up by someone" he grimaced before lowering his voice for Naruto's ear's only "You're sensei, he wanted to know how Sakura-chan was doing" he frowned deeply as he pulled away.

Sasuke caught the interaction but let it go for the moment "Are we going to get on with this boys night thing or not, if not then I'm leaving" he butted in with a sneer on his lips, he still couldn't believe Naruto had managed to convince him to be a part of something so stupid.

"Right Nara suggested something" Neji spoke up looking between the two boys suspiciously something was going on "Extreme dare's wasn't it" he asked looking at Shikamaru and the Nara heir nodded in answer.

"Exactly, basically say I dared Naruto, instead of the regular no eating ramen for the rest of the week it would be something like, no eating ramen for a month" Shikamaru snapped his fingers as he gave an example of what the game would be like.

Naruto was already pouting, but he was mature enough now to know that Shikamaru had only said that because it would be easy for them to come up with a dare for him, instead he flopped down on his rump right between Neji and Kiba and Suigetsu sat beside Lee and between Shino.

"Who wants to go first" Choji looked around as he asked the loaded question, the temperature in the room dropped a couple of degree's as tension formed in the air, each of them staring the other down until Sasuke spoke up with a smirk on his lips.

"Naruto why don't you go first, choose whoever you want" he chuckled at the blondes wide eyed gaze, if he was going to be stuck here doing ridiculous things then Naruto was going to be the first one on the chopping block so to speak.

Before the blue eyed blonde could speak, Shikamaru added something onto his extreme dare suggestion "Oh and ask one customary question to get the truth out" he grinned enjoying himself for once, tonight they weren't shinobi, they were just nine teenage boys having fun.

Naruto stuttered for a moment then turned his attention on Suigetsu "Suigetsu, name something you like a lot" he questioned, sulking as it generated a round of laughter at his expense, seriously why the heck was he the one getting laughed at all the time.

"Water, that's what I love the most" Suigetsu grumbled why was it him that got asked the first question and got stuck with the first extreme dare, Naruto tapped his knee in thought before his blue eyes lit up with mischievous.

"Okay Suigetsu, I dare you to not touch water for a week, except only to drink it of course, and that includes no showers" Naruto pointed his finger at Suigetsu in triumph "Oh by the way it's you're turn now" he grinned before becoming extremely wary.

Suigetsu smiled a toothy smile and looked right at the blonde that had forbidden him for a week not to touch water except to drink it "Alright Naruto, what is it that you like" he chuckled deeply when the boy pouted at him realizing what was about to happen.

"Ramen" Naruto pouted already lamenting the loss of his precious ramen for as long as Suigetsu deemed it, he would do it so that he wouldn't be called a chicken by his friends, but what came out of the pale blue haired boys mouth was something completely different.

"Hmm" he started scratching his chin gently "I seem to recall you're date to the festival, so Naruto I dare you to find that girl and ask her out on a date and it can't be to a ramen restaurant it has to be a fancy one and you have to give her a kiss on the cheek" Suigetsu clapped his hands.

Naruto blinked his eyes before his cheeks were set on fire "You want me to what with Hinata-chan" he exclaimed in outrage, he wasn't as blind as everyone believed him to be, and he knew the pale eyed heiress would most likely faint if he did any of that.

"Please Suigetsu, I'm begging ya here, I'll even accept a dare where I can't eat ramen for two weeks" he begged the boy but Suigetsu remained stubborn against his pouting, finally after several quiet moments Naruto accepted his fate before pointing at a random person that happened to be Shikamaru.

Perking up when he realized it was his turn, Shikamaru immediately turned his head to the side and met the wary ebony eyes of Sasuke Uchiha "What to do, what to do" he tapped his lip in thought eyes narrowed in concentration on what he wanted to ask.

"Sasuke do you have someone you like, you don't have to state their name of course" Shikamaru finally questioned missing Kiba's reaction as the Inuzuka heir tensed and nearly began glaring at the Nara heir as he figured out where Shikamaru's thoughts had gone.

Sasuke gulped not having expected to be dragged into the game, and casting a wary glance at the Inuzuka "Ah I do" he said lamely, he knew how Shikamaru and Kiba were most likely to take his words, Sasuke only hoped he could do damage control in a moment.

Shikamaru's onyx eyes lit up "I dare you to find Haruno and ask her out, and then you have to date her for a week afterwards, putting up with all of her girly habits, and if you snap at her even once, you're punishment will be to help out at the T&I unit" he rattled out.

The reaction was instantaneous, Kiba jumped up with a snarl on his lips and nearly attacked Shikamaru, but Naruto, Suigetsu and Sasuke were on their feet holding him back a moment later "Sorry Shikamaru" Naruto wheezed as he got an elbow to the gut.

"But Kiba is a bit protective over Sakura-chan, I realize that not all of you know of the recent changes she's made but she no longer likes Teme like that and is in fact in a relationship with Inuzuka, hence the vicious reaction" he continued smiling calmly.

Kiba was glaring so forcefully, his lip curled upwards in a silent sneer a snarl on his lips "That's right Nara, Sakura is mine, and her last name isn't Haruno anymore, it's Inuzuka" he snapped before calming down immensely, Shikamaru hadn't known after all so it wasn't the Nara's fault.

Sasuke, Naruto and Suigetsu pulled away when Kiba relaxed "Okay if it isn't Sakura that you like then who is it" Shikamaru asked to get the situation back at hand and off of what had almost happened, the Inuzuka's were vicious that was for sure.

"A civilian girl" Sasuke shrugged "I'm not going to tell you her name for obvious reasons, she doesn't need to be hounded by the lot of you and if Sakura found out she'd have me dating the girl when I'm not quite ready" he sulked a moment later and Naruto burst into raucous laughter.

"Fine then, I dare you to find Ibiki Morino and ask him to let you help out at the T&I unit and anbu headquarters for two months" Shikamaru rectified his dare and got a scowl in return, "At least it doesn't involve you're girl" he shrugged uncaring.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on, he wished Sakura was here to heal it, the game commenced for awhile longer after that until it finally came to his turn once again "Alright this is a dare for all of us cause I'm getting exhausted" Sasuke exhaled tiredly.

"I dare us all to go give the girls a scare, and if we all fail then we all have to do active duty at a place of the girls choosing part time of course certain hours only" he supplied when the other eight boys stared at him in surprise.

Kiba grinned, he had wanted to check up on Sakura anyway, the emotion ring hadn't so much as twinged with an emotion for several hours, so he was a bit worried "S'alright by me" he stretched glad to be out of this cooped up apartment for a while at least.

Together the nine boys looped out of Naruto's apartment following the girls chakra all the way across town, just before they got there Naruto made them put on these ridiculous masks, Kiba put it on with semi reluctance, it would be funny when they all realized they couldn't sneak up on Sakura anymore.

Sakura went rigid in her spot on the bed squished between Tenten and Karin as Hinata and Ino sat in front of them in an odd circle, they had finished painting their nails and toenails earlier and had all moved to the bed to chat about this and that before heading to sleep.

Tenten eyed Sakura curiously feeling her tense before relaxing and laughter bubbled from between her cherry pink lips "I don't know why all those boys are together but they are snooping around outside you're window right now Tenten-chan" the pinkette lowered her voice to a whisper.

This set off a round of laughter "You know you're not that half bad Sakura-chan, for being a tracker nin now" Tenten howled clutching her stomach, the boys were about to get a shock as the pinkette stood, emerald eyes gleaming with mischievous intent and headed for her window.

Sasuke was the first one to realize what a huge mistake this all was as the window in front of them slid open with a loud thwack and Sakura leaned her head out to stare at them all, he at least had the decency to look guilty but the others yet out yells of outrage at being caught except for.

"You expected this didn't you" he stood by the Inuzuka and Kiba nodded a smirk on his lips "Well I sort of did to" Sasuke sighed as Sakura slid from the window and dropped down before them smiling viciously at them all.

"Naughty, naughty boys interrupting our girls night" Sakura wagged her finger at them "Who's idea was this anyway" she looked around meeting each gaze until they looked away feeling a bit intimidated by the change in her demeanor.

Shikamaru swiveled around and shoved Sasuke forward and got a scowl and a ebony glare "It was mine Sakura, though I sort of expected us all to get caught, I'm sorry for bothering you, may we come in for a moment so that I may explain the details of the dare" he asked kindly shocking everyone.

Sakura locked gazes with those dark eyes before nodding "Hang on Sasuke" she smiled sweetly before leaning her head through the window, chattering away with the remaining girls in side for a moment before facing him again "Of course" Sakura grinned "Come on in" she gestured for them to precede her.

Once all nine boys were stood in her bedroom, Tenten raised a brow as she realized her own teammates had been dragged into whatever had brought them here in the first place "We deserve an explanation" she demanded putting a hand on her hip and making herself look as if she was angry.

"Yeah" Ino puffed up like a puffer fish and cried in outrage, how dare those stupid boys come bother them on their first ever girls night, her yell was met with sheepish smiles or guilty ones but only from Sasuke and Kiba.

Sasuke cleared his throat as he realized no one else was going to speak up "Truthfully none of this would have happened but Nara here came with the idea of extreme dare's and I decided to end it all by suggesting we all come down here and scare you girls" he sulked accepting his punishment.

"But if we got caught then you girls were allowed to give us punishment you see fit by making us take random part time jobs anywhere you choose, for certain hours and day's only for however long you deem it necessary for us to learn our lesson so to speak" he finished before stepping back.

The five girls huddled together for several long agonizing moments, Sakura at the center of it all as she whispered heatedly to the other girls before they all finally pulled away before "Sasuke, Naruto" the pinkette called drawing the two boys attention onto herself.

"Naruto, you're punishment is tomorrow you have to ask Ayame-san and Teuchi-san for a part time job at the ramen stand, Tuesdays and Wednesdays from nine to noon for two months" Sakura spoke clearly for the blonde to hear and got a wide eyed look of surprise.

Sasuke snickered until those gleaming emeralds were settled onto him, a shudder rolled through him and he became uncomfortable under that scrutinizing gaze "And for Sasuke, I think you've already been punished enough" she smiled sweetly.

He sighed in relief, he had wondered how he would be able to handle both his dare from Shikamaru and a punishment job from Sakura but at least she had the decency to realize he had already payed for his mistakes for that night and was going easy on him.

"Oi that's not fair" Naruto pouted until Sakura turned gleaming emeralds onto him again, that shut his mouth up right quick and the blonde fell silent "Whatever, come on Teme let's go" he trudged to the window and slipped through and out onto the darkened streets.

Sasuke was next after giving the pinkette a wave and the other girls a polite nod, satisfied that they wouldn't be bothered any more, Sakura climbed into the large bed again becoming squished between Tenten and Karin again.

"Can you believe those idiots, even my teammates were dragged into their insanity" Tenten sighed in exasperation "Anyways let's just get to sleep, their punishments start tomorrow" she grinned and got laughter all around.

Soon after the five girls curled up and fell asleep on the huge bed, while the boys crowded into Naruto's tiny apartment again before crashing on the floor, Naruto went to his bedroom though and crawled into his bed tiredly.

A couple days later, Sasuke sought out Sakura, he had no idea where the T&I unit building was, thankfully it was her day to help Ibiki out again, so when he crossed paths with the pinkette she smiled wide before gesturing behind him "It's right there Sasuke" she smiled mischievously.

His cheeks went red in embarrassment and he coughed to dispel his flustered state "Right thanks Har...Inuzuka" Sasuke grimaced it was still weird calling her by a different last name, thankfully though Sakura ignored his slip up and moved past him to head into the building.

"Wait what are you going in there for" Sasuke asked in moderate confusion, did the girls do something like they had and the pinkette had gotten dared the same exact thing he had, at least he wouldn't be alone during his dare.

Sakura raised a slender pink brow at the Uchiha "I'm Morino-san's office assistant, I help with interrogation a bit and organize his cabinets and paperwork, but only on Tuesdays and Thursdays of course" she explained flipping her long silky pinky tresses over her shoulder with a shrug.

"How the heck did you get that guy to agree to let you handle his paperwork, though come to think of it, you've always been good with organizing things" Sasuke turned contemplative as he answered his own question causing Sakura to laugh as they walked through the halls.

Sakura waving to random people and Sasuke sulking the entire way to Ibiki's office "Hello Morino-san" the pinkette greeted with a polite smile before scurrying over to the newest addition to his office her own personal desk.

Ibiki looked up when he heard the shuffling of another pair of feet in his office and straight into Sasuke Uchiha's eyes "What is it you want brat" he barked and got a wary stare from the boy, but Sakura, she just buried her head in some paperwork he had just handed her.

Sasuke grimaced, how the hell did Sakura stand being around that guy "Well I was wondering if you had any extra jobs available part time though on Tuesdays and Thursdays" he looked to his feet feeling extremely awkward.

Dark eyes filling with confusion, Ibiki turned to his young assistant "What the hell did you do brat, convince the entire genin population to request a job here" he growled and Sakura looked up in surprise, she hadn't known that.

"Uh, I swear Sasuke's the only one I've breathed a word of our arrangement to about, besides Kiba and he already knew" Sakura twirled her pen around her fingers as she coolly answered Ibiki's question not getting angry in the least when he glares at her.

Ibiki rolled his eyes "What is it you want to do then brat" he sneered out at the Uchiha causing the boy to slump his shoulders in defeat and Sakura to press a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, that were slowly getting to even him Ibiki Morino the hard ass.

Sasuke looked around wandering what he should ask for when the perfect job came to mind "How about an extra hand during interrogation sessions, I have my sharingan at my disposal and I'm sure I can learn how to utilize it for such things" he offered and Ibiki raised a black brow.

Sakura sighed feeling the questioning stare "Sasuke's right Morino-san, he would pick up on that sort of thing quicker than any one else" she supplied before flipping over a page scanning it carefully and separating it from the pile to put in a different folder.

Sold on the idea of having the sole Uchiha in the village under his command even if it was for three hours a day two days out of the entire week, Ibiki nodded "Very well, now find a seat and park it, in fact why don't you help Inuzuka with what she's already got right now" he ordered.

Sasuke hightailed it to the proffered chair the minute Ibiki barked out his demand, he was tempted to speak but he didn't think the older male would appreciate them having a conversation right there with him in the room, no Sasuke was smarter than that and the minute Ibiki left that's when he would talk.

Not thirty minutes later, Anko slammed through the door yelling that something was going down on the other side of the village, something about the jail being blown open and someone with orange hair attacking the elder that had been thrown in jail for snooping around some brats house.

Ibiki wasn't the only one that noticed Sakura's reaction, but he played it off as a trick of the mind as he followed his subordinate down the halls and outside where dust had settled in the skies on the opposite side of the village making haste he made his way in that direction.

"How the hell do you stand that guy" Sasuke demanded the minute the two older were gone, he didn't pay Sakura any attention only focusing on getting her to answer his question, that was until he picked up on her shallow breathing and pale face.

"Danzo, he's the elder that was jailed and it was my house he was snooping around, he was trying to steal Lena and Lana for whatever reason, and the orange haired guy they described came to me on my first mission with Team Eleven" Sakura murmured completely ignoring Sasuke's question.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt even guilty "I'm sure everything will be settled soon Sakura" he patted her back gently keeping in mind to make his contact limited with the girl, lest he have Kiba's viciousness turned onto him for even touching the males girl.

"Right you asked me how I could stand Morino-san, he's not that bad, sure a little rough, but his heart is in the right place at least, and he certainly knows what he's doing, except for organizing paperwork" Sakura finally responded to his question before swiveling around in her chair to glare at a filing cabinet of all things.

Just then one of the anbu under Ibiki's command slunk through the open door of his commanding officers office "Sakura-san" he greeted in a kind voice and the pinkette flung her head up before an equally kind smile spread across her lips.

"If you're looking for Morino-san, I'm afraid you just missed him trouble on the other side of the village" Sakura said in a no nonsense way leveling the brown haired man with a heavy loaded look, the brown haired man raised his arms.

"Thank you, I was just coming to drop this missive off for him is all" the brunette stated setting a slip of paper down on Ibiki's desk before slipping out the door again "And little miss my name is Tenzo for future reference" he introduced himself before disappearing.

Sakura blinked her eyes before rising from her chair and grasping the missive in her hands bringing it to her eyes to read but Sasuke stopped her "What are you doing Sakura, it could be highly classified information" he snatched the missive and Sakura froze before seizing up in laughter.

"Oh Sasuke, that's part of my job to read important documents, all those files I've had to read as well and I'm sure those are much more classified, don't worry about it so much" she smiled before carefully grasping the missive in her hands again and taking it from Sasuke's slackened one.

The Uchiha frowned and sat down again as Sakura allowed her eyes to scan that little slip of paper several times to memorize it then set it carefully on Ibiki's desk again "All it says is that Ino-chan's father will be here in" she looked up at the clock before sighing "Now" Sakura sulked.

Inoichi Yamanaka walked in through the still open office door only to pause in surprise, then he stepped out the door to gaze down the halls on either side before his blonde brows narrowed in confusion "Sakura-san, Uchiha-san" he questioned feeling massively confused.

Before Sasuke could address the male, Sakura straightened her spine and confidently sat in Ibiki's roller chair "Hello Yamanaka-san, it says you're here to discuss business with Morino-san, if I may ask what kind of business" she narrowed her emerald eyes taking on the full roll of Ibiki's assistant.

His mouth opened and closed several times as he floundered in the resulting silence "What are you doing here" Inoichi finally got his wits about him again, and stared down the little pinkette that was his daughters best friend.

"Ah I've become Morino-san's personal assistant, and he asked as one of the stipulations to our deal that if he is out of office on business that I essentially take over and ask questions in his stead" Sakura announced quickly before leveling her gaze on the once again frozen Inoichi.

"So I'll ask again, what is you're business with Morino-san" Sakura clasped her hands before her on the wooden desk, Inoichi stared stunned for several long minutes before sitting in the chair that sat before the desk Sakura was seated behind.

Sasuke watched the exchange curiously, he hadn't expected Sakura to be so straight laced when it came to this sort of thing but there she was handling the job better than expected "A prisoner was brought in earlier this morning and I came to discuss details" Inoichi finally answered.

Sakura whipped out a notebook and started scribbling down everything she got from Inoichi such as the prisoners name, his height, possible age, hair color, eye color, so that she could relay all the information she had gathered back to Ibiki once he returned.

"Thank you Yamanaka-san, sorry if I was a bit rude, but a jobs a job" Sakura apologized before the older blonde could leave, Inoichi turned around gave her a and Sasuke a polite nod then disappeared down the hall heading to the exit.

"What the actual fuck Sakura" spewed from Sasuke's mouth not a second later and Sakura gave a start in fright, it had been so quiet she had forgotten he was even there in the first place, in her eyes a job came first and foremost especially if there was someone to question in the office.

"Sorry Sasuke" Sakura grinned feeling no remorse at all, she got up to move back to her vacant chair and sat down to finish off organizing the paperwork, the minutes ticked by until finally Ibiki stormed back into his office, face darkened in anger.

Sakura kept silent for the time being, knowing it wouldn't be wise to speak up, she pinched Sasuke's arm in warning when the boy opened his mouth and she gave him a sharp looking shaking her head *Don't* she mouthed and Sasuke leaned back in his chair remaining quiet.

Ibiki sat in his chair breathing in and out as he struggled to get his anger under control, he didn't want to run off his assistant or the little Uchiha, it took several minutes until finally "Did anything come for me while I was gone" he asked resting his arms on the table.

At that Sakura turned in her chair "Yes, something did, a missive from a Tenzo-san, but I've already taken care of that for you, Yamanaka-san said he would be by at four to help with the interrogation of the newest prisoner, Kikuichi Unare" she read from her notes before handing the entire thing over to Ibiki so that he could read it himself.

Seeing the neat handwriting Ibiki chuckled darkly before opening up to the girl, he had all but forgotten her reaction before he had left "So what do you think brat, do you think you can handle the job" he asked truly wanting to know what she'd say.

"Well of course Morino-san, I wouldn't be here if I didn't think I could handle it, no matter what you throw at me, I'm going to come out on top, just you watch" Sakura crossed her arms matching Ibiki's sneer with one of her own.

Ibiki let out a bark of laughter "Good cause you're going to need it, and as for you Uchiha, if you're having any regrets, you can leave and never come back" he taunted and Sasuke narrowed his eyes angrily opening his mouth to snap.

"I'm not going to just quit before anything truly gets started, I'm here to stay" Sasuke snapped hotly matching Ibiki's glare with one of his own, the older man looked between him and Sakura for a long moment before leaning back in his chair.

"Not to shabby, Uchiha, you'll stay an extra couple of hours and help with the interrogation" Ibiki barked out his order before getting to work signing his name on important documents and stuffing them in random folders before giving them to Sakura to organize.

Sasuke did what he could but ultimately he was useless with paperwork as he found out, Sakura however worked at a rapid pace, stacking documents neatly before carefully putting them in a folder labeled with letters.

By the time two rolled around, Ibiki had gotten more work than ever done and Sakura stood to carefully stow away each of the newest folders in the proper drawer in the proper order, the cabinet drawer slid close with a thunk and she smiled triumphantly.

"See you next week on Tuesday Morino-san" Sakura called cheerily grabbing her bag and skipping merrily out the office door, Sasuke wasn't so lucky and he was stuck in that office for two more hours until Ibiki dragged him to the torture and interrogation room to begin his daily lessons.

Sakura raced down the streets to the Inuzuka compound to gather her companions and then headed to the training grounds she and her teammates and sensei used on a daily basis, as usual Shikaku was there already reclined on a tree branch.

"Good Afternoon Nara-sensei" she greeted in a surprisingly good mood, she hadn't forgotten the other day's events but at least she wasn't letting it get to her either, she was shinobi and ninja didn't reveal there emotions on the battlefield.

Shikaku glanced down at his pink haired student, as usual she was the first one there "How do you fare after yesterday" he questioned curiously, Sakura looks up at him in surprise before grimacing giving him the answer without saying a single word.

"I'm alright, I still don't feel right but that's part of the shinobi code, we either live or we either die, and I'll choose life every single time even if that means I have to kill" Sakura stated in a somewhat broken voice before her previous cheery attitude returned.

Suigetsu and Karin rounded the corner a moment later clearly in an argument with one another "Damn it Baka Suigetsu, you just can't do anything right can you, it was a simple punishment job and you go and fuck it up by saying you can't touch water what the hell kind of crap is that" Karin was practically shouting.

Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth as giggles escaped from between her lips, the argument was just so hilarious "Yes, well it's you're fault for making me ask for that shitty punishment job especially since that blonde idiot dared me not to touch water except for drink it" Suigetsu sassed.

Shikaku shook his head and eyed his three students warily "Okay that's enough out of you two" he demanded breaking up their loud argument, and stopping Sakura's giggles in their tracks "Today, you'll be learning how to water walk" Shikaku smirked.

Sakura really couldn't help it as she burst into a round of laughter and Suigetsu sulked at her "Except for you Sakura-san, you'll be instructing them, though I doubt you'll have much trouble and then afterwards we'll pair up for a little spar session" Shikaku turned his attention her next.

Karin gulped, and looked at the water, it looked like it could freeze someone just by dipping a finger into it, they had only just gotten the basics of tree walking down, "Please don't tell Naruto that I touched water if I fall in" Suigetsu was pleading with Sakura not to rat him out.

Sakura knew Suigetsu was serious "I solemnly swear not to rat you out to Naruto if you do end up falling in" she smiled impishly, she was certain that no matter what Naruto would find out either way but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Okay Sakura-chan, want to run us through the concept of water walking" Karin sighed, might as well get this over with, if they were going to end up getting soaked it was better to go in with as much information as possible.

At the question, the pinkette put on her serious face and explained the mechanics of the new exercise "Basically you have to apply all you've learned so far in the tree walking exercise, keeping a consistent flow of chakra in the soles of you're feet" she started before holding up her hand to stave of questions.

"But what makes water walking so much different than tree walking is that in the beginning you have to keep reapplying the chakra to you're feet accounting for every little wave or fish that may be in the water at the time" Sakura finished falling silent.

Suigetsu and Karin were shocked at the explanation, even Shikaku hadn't expected such detail, Sakura peered around noting the silence and curled in on herself slightly losing a little bit of her confidence, Shikaku saw this and leaped forward.

"Excellent as usual Sakura-san, isn't that right Suigetsu-san, Karin-san" he asked turning his dark eyes on his other two students, the last thing he wanted was for Sakura to start thinking her opinion and explanations weren't perfect and for her to start losing confidence in herself again.

"Yeah perfect as usual Sakura-chan" Suigetsu's purple eyes widened for effect as he waved his arms madly in the air to make sure Sakura understood that he was extremely impressed, she always explained things way better than any adult could after all.

Karin breathed out and came forward wrapping her arms around the petite girls shoulders "Wonderful Sakura-chan, just wonderful, I can say with absolute certainty that Baka Suigetsu and I will be able to water walk" she whispered encouragingly boosting Sakura's confidence again.

Sakura bit her lip "Now take everything you've learned and show me how you water walk" she ordered gently, after that extremely emotional moment all she wanted was for all the attention to be on someone else for a change and not her.

Shikaku released a silent sigh of relief, his students were something else, and leaned against a tree, a familiar blonde chose that moment to walk by the training grounds and upon spotting him Inoichi trailed over to stand next to his friend and teammate.

"Since when were you a genin instructor" Inoichi asked as his confusion from earlier came back tenfold, why did no one tell him anything anymore, even Ino refused to open up to him and he was her father, it hurt, his baby girl was growing up and he couldn't stand it.

The older Nara tilted his head in Inoichi's direction before glancing at Sakura "Since Tsume practically demanded I take her on as a student and two problem genin that are now no longer problem genin" he snorted a moment later.

Inoichi floundered for a moment before sighing everything was being turned upside down, he left after that and Shikaku shook his head watching his three students, two were trying to get the water walking exercise down and the last one was giving them gentle encouragement.

Two hours later when there was only one hour left in their training session, Shikaku called his genin to his side and divided them up in pairs Sakura against Karin and he against Suigetsu, it was like a mini war had been waged when their time finished.

Sakura flopped to the ground holding her stomach, she was pretty sure her stomach was scorched from the exploding tag Karin had set off in her face, Karin wasn't looking much better with multiple scratch marks or teeth marks on her legs courtesy of Lena or Lana.

Suigetsu hadn't fared much better against their sensei either and all three of them looked a little worse for wear until Sakura hopped up on her feet and popped a chakra restorative pill in her mouth to restore some of her chakra and then went to each of her teammates and healed them.

When Shikaku dismissed them, Sakura tore off down the streets after sending her two companions to wait for her at him, she just needed to know if that orange haired guy was still around and if he had been successful in getting his revenge.

The pinkette signed out at the gate flashing Izumo and Kotetsu a smile that let them know she was okay and no longer feared leaving the village, Sakura dashed through the gates and into the forest hoping to catch sight of that man.

She found him after trekking a whole mile, he looked up at her before raising a brow "Were you successful" Sakura questioned without skipping a beat, the orange haired man chuckled darkly and rose to his full height.

"I was, Danzo is no more, you won't have to worry about me being seen around these parts ever again or any of my men" Pein ruffled Sakura's pink locks and disappeared with out a trace, since her reason for being in the forest was now gone she looped back to the village.

Thirty minutes after she left, Sakura appeared once again signed back in and raced through the village to the Inuzuka Compound, Kiba was waiting for her at the entrance "So how did it go with Morino" he asked curiously but also wanting to know if Sasuke had kept to his promise and owned up to his dare.

"Funny thing about that, when I got there, Sasuke asked me where the T&I building was and I pointed behind him, but when I went in he followed me and asked Morino-san to give him a job, so Sasuke now works the same days I do only an extra hour or so is sometimes tacked onto his hours" she snickered in amusement.

Kiba nodded satisfied "And how did you're training session with you're team go" he asked next looking over Sakura's clothes, they looked filthy, Sakura nodded before opening her mouth to explain all that happened.

"Nara-sensei had me explain to them the mechanics of water walking and I already know about Suigetsu's dare so don't tell Naruto, you know as well as I do that there is no getting out of a direct order from you're sensei" Sakura sniffed delicately.

The Inuzuka nodded he wasn't willing to incite his girlfriends wrath if he accidentally ratted Suigetsu out that the boy had touched water even though it was against his dare, it wasn't the boys fault after all and he couldn't get out of it if his sensei had essentially to learn to water walk.

Sakura and Kiba kept their conversation up all the way to their home, and all the way through dinner, and Kiba even followed Sakura into her bedroom until they were both to tired to even talk, Sakura was the first to crash that night and Kiba soon followed.

Miles away from the village, a figure emerged from the darkened forest and stared down at the body that still had a kunai twisted in it's chest, all you could see of the person was rimmed glasses and ebony eyes all was still until a breeze swept through the clearing.

The hood the person was wearing was blown from his head to reveal shocking silver, it was Kabuto and the body was one of his replica's forged from his own blood and made to mimic his chakra source, he inspected the damage.

"Huh an Inuzuka, I was certain I sent it after Sakura" Kabuto tapped his lip in silent thought wondering how he could have fucked up so badly as to completely miss meeting with the pinkette his master wanted as hi newest servant.

Ebony eyes darkened as he got closer, a few strands of pink hair were grasped in his copies hand "What the devil is going on" Kabuto frowned deeply, since his copy wasn't alive to interrogate, he was hopelessly lost on what happened.

He would save his questions for a later time, Kabuto bent and scooped his copy into his arms and took off into the forest heading back to the base he and Orochimaru were staying at, at that moment in time, he wanted to examine his copy a little further just to be certain.


	16. Chapter 15

Two weeks later, Sakura and her team were once again sent on a mission, only this time it wasn't to the Land of Waves or search and retrieve mission, it was to Hidden Sand, and the worst part of it was was Kakashi and Team Seven were assigned the same mission.

Upon hearing the news, Sakura went impossibly still, her thoughts a torrent, her old sensei still hadn't given up on getting her to go back to him and she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle going a two and a half week mission with that man or Naruto and Sasuke's teammate Sai.

'But I'll suck it up, because that's what a ninja does, they do things they don't like' Sakura sighed a moment later as Tsunade dismissed them from her office all eight of them, Shikaku, Kakashi, her, Naruto, Karin, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Sai.

When all the genin and her two jonin from her office, Tsunade slammed her head on her desk "SHIZUNE BRING ME SOME SAKE" she shouted a moment later sending her assistant scurrying into her office clutching a bottle of sake.

Shizune grimaced as Tsunade knocked back three glasses in quick succession "Feeling guilty over pairing those teams up" she asked when the blonde slowed down, Tsunade sighed and rubbed her eyes as exhaustion crept up on her.

"Yes, but that damned Baki asked for help and those two teams were the only one's available, Asuma's team is out of the village for a week and even Kurenai's team are gone for a few days" Tsunade explained downing the rest of her sake.

Sensing the clear dismissal, Shizune turned before she left though "I wouldn't worry to much about Sakura-san, she's a good strong kunoichi now and she'll tough these two and a half weeks out" she said before scurrying through the door and it slamming shut.

Across town, Sakura and Sasuke had paired up for a moment "You sure he won't get to pissed" the Uchiha asked poking the pinkette in the side causing her to giggle as it tickled, Sasuke looked at his finger in embarrassment before shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Don't worry, so long as we promise to work extra hard when we come back then Morino-san shouldn't be to angry" Sakura waved Sasuke's worries off and led the way down the hall to the office she had grown use to working in.

Ibiki looked up and even Anko looked up to listen to the conversation that was about to happen, the Uchiha shuffled his feet awkwardly, while the little pink haired brat moved forward with grace and confidence, emerald eyes glittering in repressed amusement.

"Ah Morino-san, it appears, Sasuke and I have been assigned a mission, both of our teams are due to leave the village for two and a half weeks together to Hidden Sand, we promise to work very hard when we get back" spewed from her mouth a moment later.

Sasuke shot her a look, why the hell was it that Sakura had gained confidence and he had lost it, their roles had been reversed massively and it bugged the hell out of him, Ibiki let out a bark of laughter before raising a brow.

"Whatever just get out of my office you two brats, I'll definitely keep you to you're promise when you get back" he ordered them from his office and Sakura practically skipped through the door while Sasuke sped after the pinkette.

Sakura's giggles filled the hall making some of the anbu situated around the building smile behind their masks in amusement at the little pink haired girl that had a lot of guts to face their hard ass of a commander and still remain as bubbly as she did.

"Meet you at the gates" Sasuke waved lamely as Sakura grinned and took off to the Inuzuka compound probably to gather those two ninken of hers and to tell Kiba's family that she was going on a mission with them.

Sakura pulled to a screeching halt before the compound gates in confusion, they were closed which was unusual "Ah sorry Inuzuka-san, the gate is being repaired, so you'll have to climb over" the guard leaned over the wall and spotted her.

Sighing in relief that it was something simple, Sakura gathered chakra in her feet and walked right up the wall and down to the other side, waving at the guards that were always so nice to her, she sped up and made it back to her house in record time.

"Tsume-sama, Hana, going on mission won't be back for two weeks" she called not going into detail yet as she sped through the living room and dashed down the hall to her room to gather her things a few changes of clothes, weapons, medical supplies and most importantly her two ninken.

When Sakura emerged, Tsume pinned her ebony eyes on the pinkette "So what kind of mission pink brat, who is assigned on the mission and where are you going" she questioned in her alpha voice and Sakura's body snapped at attention.

"Hidden Sand, we are helping Baki-san with some problems since he has taken over as temporary Kazekage, like I said two and a half weeks, and Team Eleven and Team Seven" Sakura scowled as her blood heated just thinking about that man brought her immense anger.

Tsume howled in laughter feeling the anger rolling off the pinkette in waves "You'll survive pink brat, I'll be sure to tell Kiba and Hana where you are and when you'll be back" she dismissed the girl and Sakura bent to scoop Lena and Lana into her arms before taking off.

At that gates, Sakura skidded to a halt peering around cautiously, the last time they had, had a mission outside the village her sensei had tried to scare the hell out of her, not this time she wouldn't be freaked out so easily.

Shikaku smirked, Sakura was becoming wise to his antics it seemed, but as he was the older he still had quite a few tricks up his sleeve "Looking for someone" Shikaku whispered dropping down behind his pink haired student.

Sakura spun on her heels emerald eyes wide in fright before an indignant expression crossed her face "You masked you're scent how did you do that" she asked curiously forgetting all about losing against her sensei in the little game he had started up when they had all first met.

Brows raising into his hairline, he hadn't thought she would catch on so quickly "Take you're chakra and wrap it around you like a cloak, then suppress you're scent and chakra together" Shikaku instructed wanting to see if Sakura could do it.

Following her sensei's directions, Sakura concentrated taking a deep breath before wrapping her chakra around her like he had suggested and then suppressing it all together, since she was unaware of her own scent Sakura couldn't tell if it had worked, neither could Shikaku.

But Sakura knew there was one person who would be able to scent her, so she pressed herself against the wall on Shikaku's other side and waited, minutes ticked by as Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu and Karin arrived until the only person they were waiting for was Kakashi.

Finally the silver haired man appeared before them and Sakura crushed herself against the wall a little further, just waiting for him to realize, Shikaku shot her a look and she begged silently with her eyes for him not to say anything.

Shikaku chuckled inwardly as he realized what his pink haired student was plotting, sure enough a moment later "Should have known that girl would be the last one here" Kakashi sighed pulling out his porn book to wait for Sakura.

"Actually Kakashi-sensei, I was the second person here" Sakura revealed herself and his head flung up from his book to stare at her in shock and then wariness "Didn't even realize I was there, should have known" she clicked her tongue in disappointment as she unmasked her scent and chakra.

Before the situation could degenerate into a screaming match between the easily riled Sakura and Kakashi, Shikaku took charge "Alright we are heading to Hidden Sand, upon arrival we'll be split into teams of two and be assigned different tasks" he explained the situation.

Kakashi scowled at Sakura behind his mask and shoved his book away "Let's move out, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai" he ordered and led the way from the gates, when he wasn't looking, the blonde on his team slunk over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered and the pinkette flashed him a dazzling smile "How long will it take us to get to this village, last time we didn't get to walk very much" he questioned wanting to learn more about the lands surrounding their village.

Sakura's eyes lit up "Well Naruto, it will take us exactly three days to get to the Hidden Sand Village, since the land of wind borders the land of fire so closely, we are neighboring countries" she lectured kindly so that even Naruto could understand.

Her sweet voice filtered through the air as everyone else took in the information being taught to the blonde "Thanks Sakura-chan" Naruto flashed her a whiskered smile before sneaking back over to Sasuke so that he wouldn't get in trouble.

Suigetsu couldn't hold himself back "How do you do that, where the heck do you keep getting all that information from it's like you pull it out of thin air" he accused in a curious tone of voice and Sakura faced him with a knowing smile.

"In the academy back then I was a stupid naive little girl, all I wanted was to be noticed by Sasuke, so I threw myself into learning book smarts focusing more on my looks than my abilities" Sakura sighed eyes growing distant.

"Oh" Suigetsu deflated and Sasuke grew rigid as they walked along the path that would lead them to the Hidden Sand Village, "But that was months ago, so how do you still remember all of that" the pale blue haired boy got his second wind.

Sakura let out a sweet laugh and tapped her head "All that information is stored inside here, my intelligence levels may not be off the charts like Nara-sensei or Shikamaru, but at least I know the knowledge I gained during my academy days is still there for me to access" she giggled.

Karin glanced around with her ruby eyes as a question she wanted to ask came to mind "So how did you figure out that you didn't really like Sasuke over there" she jerked her thumb at the tense Uchiha and Sakura grimaced.

She didn't want to hurt his already shattered pride, so Sakura lowered her voice so that he couldn't hear "When I started hanging around Kiba, I realized that it wasn't that I genuinely liked Sasuke, just that I thought I did so that I wouldn't be the odd girl out" she explained softly.

Sasuke relaxed, Sakura was going easy on him again, sparing his feelings by not talking loudly as she told her female teammate the answer to the girls question "Teme" Naruto huffed a minute later and jabbed him harshly in the side.

Naruto knew how much pride one of the last Uchiha had "Dope" Sasuke sneered generating a round of insults from both boys until Sasuke was sufficiently distracted, he wasn't stupid like some people still thought him to be, no Naruto had learned quite a bit over the last couple of months.

Kakashi was slowly growing irritated, first Sakura managed to up him by successfully masking her scent and chakra, then this, Shikaku shot him a look before looking at Sakura, the pinkette that looked so happy in that moment.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes 'Guess I'll be keeping a close eye on Kakashi during this mission' he sighed inwardly, he just knew that the silver haired male was going to make it extremely difficult on them and especially on Sakura, and the little girl didn't need Kakashi's crap.

Hour's later just before they crossed into the desert that would lead them to the Sand Village, Shikaku pulled them to a stop "Survival training, Sakura, Suigetsu you'll go to the river gather water and fish for dinner" he ordered.

"Karin, Sai, you'll gather the herbs for the fish, and Naruto, Sasuke, you'll gather the wood, dried grass, and rocks for the fire" Shikaku finished sending the teens scurrying into the darkening forest to collect the requested things.

Sakura paused and perked up her ears "Do you hear anything Lena, Lana" she murmured to her companions making them look for a close by river with her and Suigetsu, Lena tilted her head from side to side listening closely.

Lana sniffed the air hoping to catch a scent both ninken sulked a moment later "No Sakura-chan, we can't smell or hear anything" Lana pouted at her handler, why the heck were they being dragged on this mission anyway.

"Ooh I think I hear something Sakura-chan" Suigetsu exclaimed happily a moment later grabbing Sakura's arm in his exuberance and dragging her forward through the brush and straight into the slow moving creek "Oops" he grimaced rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"S'alright Suigetsu, so long as you're careful from now on" Sakura peeled herself out of the creek and stood to gather the water filling bottle after bottle, making sure to get extra for the other days they would be traveling through the sandy terrain.

Suigetsu blinked his eyes in surprise "Do we really need all that water" he asked not sure what his teammate was thinking, but also certain that Sakura had an ulterior motive behind collecting so much and sure enough, Sakura opened her mouth to quip.

"Well Suigetsu, I noticed how much water you consume on a regular daily basis and walking through that desert isn't going to be good on you plus we need a lot to stay hydrated as well through out the day hence why so much" Sakura announced sealing more than half of the bottles in a scroll.

"It's you're turn by the way" she added cheekily and gestured at the creek and the shadows beneath the murky water they could see of the fish, when Sakura caught sight of Suigetsu's panicked expression she sighed.

"You've never caught a fish have you" Sakura asked and Suigetsu shook his head "Well okay, but I'm only going to show you this one time" she smiled pulling out a shuriken and her dark red ninja wire along with an old kunai.

Suigetsu watched as Sakura tossed the kunai in the water it attached to the ninja wire as well and when a fish jumped up, with deadly accuracy, the pinkette slung her shuriken out and snatched the fish right out of the air before reeling it in to dry land.

By the time Sakura and Suigetsu returned, they had caught more than enough fish to last them throughout the two days they would trek through the desert, the pinkette was certain that none of the others had thought of the same but oh well.

When they got back to their encampment, the fire was going full force and Sakura hurriedly started preparing the fish, lathering them with herbs and spearing them on the sticks that had been selected for each of them to use and setting them up over the fire to cook.

Shikaku blinked, he had intended to make Karin do that but Sakura knew exactly what to do, perhaps he should have been a little more descriptive with his orders when each of the pairs got back, oh well tomorrow night he would crack open his storage scrolls for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Sakura smiled before turning to Karin, "Karin-chan, would you watch the fish" she asked kindly and the red head flashed her a scared look "It's alright, you'll be able to tell when they are done, when the smell of cooked herbs fill the air that's when you remove them from the fire" she explained.

Confident that Karin would be fine, Sakura rose to her diminutive height and made a beeline for the forest, there was no way in hell she was going to let her mission companions starve, so the first thing she did was hunt down five rabbits and skinned them, removing the bones and gutting them right there.

Next came gathering a wood stock, she had read once that while the days were hot in the desert the nights got pretty chilly, afterwards Sakura collected extra dried grass and plenty of rocks, and even went so far as to pick several berries and herbs before making her way back to camp.

Suigetsu's jaw dropped when Sakura came back carrying a bunch of things "Aren't you going a bit overboard Sakura-chan" he asked in exasperation, the pinkette raised a brow and he knew they were all about to get some kind of lecture.

"Nope, you'll understand someday Suigetsu-san, when you're out on a mission with a lot of people, food and water goes fast, that's why it's better to stock up on the first day than wait until the last" Sakura wagged her finger in the boys face before sealing everything in a storage scroll.

Shikaku was shocked before a chuckle rumbled deep in his chest, Sakura's cheeks turned red when her sensitive ears caught the tail end of his laughter "You should all learn from Sakura-san's example" he shrugged as everyone looked at him.

Karin sulked slightly before her nose picked up on a heavenly scent, Sakura turned at the same time she opened her mouth "Fish is done" the red head was quicker and the pinkette sent her a smile before flopping down in her spot next to Suigetsu.

As Sakura reached forward to grab her two fish, Karin grinned "You're boyfriend isn't going to be so happy when we get back, what with you're scent being cloaked by other males" she snickered and Sakura's emerald eyes rounded in confusion.

Then she realized what Karin was talking about and her cheeks turned red in complete and utter embarrassment "Karin-chan" Sakura whined pressing her hands to her face "I have enough of that by Kiba always rubbing on me like a damn cat" the pinkette pouted generating a round of laughter.

The only person who didn't laugh was Kakashi "A lady should never cuss" he snapped and Sakura sent him a blank stare it said everything and nothing at the same time, Shikaku knew what was coming as the pinkette opened her mouth.

"It's not right to scold me for something and not do the same thing for Naruto, Sasuke and Sai" Sakura raised a brow and crossed her arms, meeting Kakashi's lone onyx with her emerald a sneer on her lips and a challenge in her eyes.

"Besides I never claimed to be a lady now did I" Sakura goaded garnering wide eyed stares for her actions, when she was certain Kakashi wouldn't open his mouth to rebuke her again, Sakura relaxed and sat back down to eat her fish in peace.

A moment later Sasuke snorted "You mean Inuzuka actually rubs on you, why does he do that" he asked through his sniggers and Sakura sent him a scowl that had no heat behind it, a second later she let out a world weary sigh.

"Cause of all the different scents I come in contact with on a daily basis, every time another male touches me, he's there wrapping himself around me like I'm candy and he's the wrapper rubbing his scent on me again" Sakura huffed in amusement.

Then "Well technically you could be candy what with you're hair being bubblegum pink" Suigetsu threw out there joining in on picking on Sakura, it really was fun to rile her up, but at least he knew when he had gone to far, and it wasn't at that point yet.

Sakura ran a hand through her unbound hair, she had started leaving her hood down more often lately as her confidence in her abilities to protect herself grew, though whenever she felt they were in more danger than necessary that hood was thrown up as quickly as possible hiding her hair out of sight.

"Not my fault I got pink hair, my mom had blonde and my dad had purple the combination was bound to be weird" Sakura snorted not letting the teasing get to her in the slightest, besides it was quite fun so long as it wasn't taken to far.

Karin slapped a hand over her mouth, the conversation was absolutely ridiculous "Are we really talking about this" she asked through her giggles and everyone gave her a look, her cheeks turned red and Sakura chose that moment to burst into her own round of giggles.

"Oh Karin-chan" Sakura laughed and laughed and laughed unable to stop, she was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks and her skin had flushed red as she struggled to get enough oxygen in her lungs.

Shikaku frowned worried about his pink haired student even Kakashi was beginning to get a bit worried and that was saying something, finally after fifteen minutes Sakura calmed down yawning tiredly "You alright Sakura-chan" Naruto broke the silence concerned for his pink haired friend.

"I'm fine Naruto, it's just that with everything that's happened I laugh a little more than usual, usually Kiba is the one who get's me to laugh like that but.." Sakura trailed off a tired smile on her face and happiness shining brightly in her emerald eyes.

"I've grown comfortable with my new role in life and all of you guys" Sakura finished pointedly avoiding looking at Kakashi, she fell silent a moment later to polish off the rest of her fish and then she stood and pulled out her sleeping bag to fall asleep.

Once Sakura's breathing had evened out, the rest of the genin followed until only Shikaku and Kakashi were still awake "Why does she hate me so much, she won't even look at me anymore let alone talk to me" the silver haired male grumbled.

His brows shot into his hairline and Shikaku shook his head "A girl's heart is a bit more delicate than a boys, you hurt her horribly Kakashi, stop trying so hard, let time fix her hurt and then approach her, if that doesn't work I would suggest groveling on you're hands and knee's" he suggested flippantly.

"And Kakashi, it's not that she hates you, it's more like right now she doesn't want to be around you especially with all those gifts you keep trying to leave her" Shikaku threw in there just to make the man think about his words, hopefully Kakashi would do as he suggested and leave Sakura alone.

It would be entirely to troublesome if the silver haired man didn't, Shikaku sighed and laid down "You take first shift" he ordered relaxing against a tree and closing his eyes to catch a bit of sleep, sure he was in for a long night.

Four hours later into Kakashi's shift, he picked up on rustling and his lone onyx eye gazed around the camp before lighting on Sakura, she had forgotten to zip up her sleeping bag and had rolled out onto the ground, her two ninken fast asleep on her pillow.

She rolled until she practically slammed into Shikaku who jerked awake upon impact, he peered at his once pink haired student before chuckling softly, the Nara stood gathering Sakura into his arms as he did so and placed her back in her sleeping bag and zipping it so that her rolling would be stopped.

"Right might as well switch then" Kakashi suggested before sitting knee bent and leaning against a tree to get some sleep of his own in before they crossed the treacherous desert terrain and battled against the heat baring down on them.

The next morning Kakashi and Shikaku went around waking their genin, Sakura came awake easily but Suigetsu and Karin woke up with matching grumbles, it appeared neither of them were morning people and Sakura smiled.

"Okay then, this morning it will be Sasuke and Karin that go to get the fish..." Shikaku trailed off as Sakura whipped out a scroll "Never mind, troublesome girl" he huffed and Sakura flashed him a cheeky smile, Shikaku sighed.

"Alright then, Sasuke and Karin have the wonderful job of gutting, scaling and removing bones from the fish, Naruto and Suigetsu grind the herbs, while Sakura and Sai cook the fish" he ordered instead and his students nodded along with those of Kakashi's.

Karin grimaced, the job she had just been assigned was absolutely disgusting "Don't complain Karin-chan, sometimes a ninja has to do things they don't like" Sakura's voice filtered into her ears and her ruby eyes locked with knowing emerald.

"Gotcha Sakura-chan" Karin sighed before tossing the mess into the roaring fire that had been started courtesy of the pinkette, it was a good way to get rid of their trail by not leaving any evidence they had been there behind.

Sasuke was just as disgusted, he just hid it better than the red head at his side, soon enough all the fish had been prepared and even the herbs had been ground into a nice thick paste, Sakura was quick as she lathered those herbs onto the fish and then she and Sai set them up over the fire to cook.

After his talk with Shikaku last night, Kakashi eyed Sakura curiously, now that he was getting a good look at his old student, the pinkette had truly grown into a magnificent kunoichi, and to make up for everything he had done so far "I'm proud of you Sakura-chan" he gave her an eye crinkle.

Sakura dropped her hand and it nearly went into the fire, if it hadn't been for Sasuke snatching her wrist and holding it up "Uh thank you Kakashi-sensei" she flashed him a wary smile and pulled her hand to her chest as her heart did a little jolt in shock.

Sai declared breakfast ready a moment later and Sakura pulled out her scroll again to pass around bottles of water and berries "Just be careful not to eat to much, the heat will cause some problems" she explained in a warning tone.

"Right understood Sakura-chan" Naruto mumbled around his fish and got a smack on the back of his head "What did I do this time Teme" he sulked turning his blue eyes on Sasuke, the Uchiha smiled a smug smile and bit into his second fish already finished with the first.

Satisfied for the time being that everyone would heed her warning, Sakura rose from her seat and grabbed up the storage scroll she had sealed her summer clothes in and headed for the forest, Karin and Suigetsu shared a concern look but shrugged.

Shikaku looked up when Sakura returned dressed in thigh shorts in the color of sky blue and a light green short sleeved short along with off white sandals with no socks, her jacket tied around her waist and weapons stored away in their pouches.

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he spluttered "What the bloody hell are you wearing Sakura" he growled and Sakura leveled him with a look that had him reeling back in shock, that look made him extremely wary and made him shut his mouth.

"It's going to be hot Sasuke, I'm use to all dark colors yes, but in the heat they would only slow me down" Sakura crossed her arms shifting uncomfortable under everyone's stares, she couldn't stand wearing light colors anymore but in order to avoid getting a heat stroke it was a necessary sacrifice.

The responses to Sakura's explanation were various, Sai smiled his fake smile that Sakura saw through instantly, Naruto choked on his water, Sasuke eyed her warily, Karin grinned and Suigetsu nodded, Shikaku chuckled and Kakashi hid his face behind his book.

"Right" Sasuke finally mumbled rubbing the back of his head and taking a sip of his water as the two adults ordered them to clean up the clearing, before they left Sakura made her two ninken take a large drink of water so that they wouldn't suffer until they finally stopped to rest.

For two days all eight people continued on in this way, Sakura shocking them by having had the foresight to collect enough water to last them and lecturing everyone on the importance of staying hydrated in the heat when they complained.

During the two nights, Sakura would build a roaring fire once again explaining that during the night in deserts it got cold, so when they all arrived at the entrance to the Hidden Sand Village, Sakura was feeling mighty smug that was until Gaara appeared in their midst in a swirl of sand.

She almost jumped back in fright upon seeing him, but then Sakura remembered he had changed a lot since they had all seen him last, "Hello Gaara" Naruto greeted dashing forward to give the red head a hug and got tripped over his sand.

"Naruto" Gaara greeted peering around at the old faces before seeing the new "Uchiha, girl" he nodded at Sasuke remembering his last name then looked at the pinkette that had jumped in front of him that one time.

Sakura gave Gaara an uneasy smile, it was okay with her if he didn't remember her name "It's Sakura, Gaara-san" she introduced herself remaining calm, problems could arise if she were to be rude to a member from another village they already had rocky relationships with.

Karin and Suigetsu shot their pink haired teammate a look when she tensed before forcibly making herself relax, perhaps it would be wise just this one time to keep their mouths shut and only speak when directly asked a question.

Shikaku nodded his students understood the importance of keeping quiet in another country, "We've come on Baki-san's behalf, he asked for our help and Lady Tsunade has answered by sending us" he stepped forward to address the red head that made his pink haired student look so uncomfortable.

Gaara closed his eyes and nodded his head before turning to lead the two teams into the village and all the way to the Kazekage Tower silently "We of the sand thank you for coming on such short notice" he spoke in his gravely voice as they waited for admittance into the office.

"Nonsense Gaara, you're our friend now so it's only natural we come to help you isn't that right Teme, Sakura-chan" Naruto jumped forward waving his arms madly in the air before pulling the two into the conversation, Sasuke nodded and Sakura flashed the red head a small smile.

Baki looked up not having expected to see Leaf Shinobi so soon, he had after all sent that letter asking for help just four days earlier, "Thank you for coming, now is there going to be a problem if I pair you're teams up" he asked setting aside the paperwork for the time being.

This time Kakashi spoke "Not at all Lord Kazekage, these little genin I'm sure won't complain about any assignment you give them right" he eyed all six of the teens and got nods of understanding from all of them some more exuberant than the others.

"Right so, Sakura Inuzuka and a Karin will be helping out at the hospital, Suigetsu Hozuki and Sasuke Uchiha will be taking care of guarding the village, Naruto Uzumaki and Sai, will be helping civilians with easy problems" Baki divided the pairs up telling each of them what they would be doing.

"And Shikaku Nara, Kakashi Hatake will be hunting down bandits or small time rogues and getting rid of the dangers to the village, I'm sorry to ask this of you all but since the Chunin exams things have been difficult" Baki bowed his head apologetically.

Sakura was tempted to speak up but instead she just pressed her lips together to prevent herself from saying a single word, "Nonsense Lord Kazekage, it is our job to help when it is asked for" Kakashi gave the man a smile that made his mask bunch up around the corner.

Baki sighed in relief "Right then Temari will lead Sakura-san and Karin-san to the hospital, Kankuro will lead Suigetsu and Sasuke to the village entrance and stand guard with them, and Gaara will lead Naruto-san and Sai-san around the village, any questions" he finished and silence filled his office.

Suigetsu almost opened his mouth but got elbows in the gut from both of his female teammates and a warning glare from Sakura, his jaw clamped shut a moment later and a shiver rolled through him, Sakura was very intimidating when she wanted to be.

Pleased that her sole male teammate was going to keep silent, Sakura flashed him a sweet smile "Lena, Lana" she tapped her thigh and turned leading Karin out the door as Temari showed up to lead them to the hospital and give them the run down of what they'd actually be doing.

"So the head healer is this old woman named Chiyo, she's one of the elders of the village" Temari chattered as they walked through the sand village drawing curious gazes and interested ones upon seeing the two girls walking with the blonde.

Sakura nodded and Karin bit her cheek "Right so, basically you'll be helping her out, by doing menial tasks at first, the hospital is in dire need of a scrub down, but if you impress Lady Chiyo then I'm sure you'll be given a harder challenge" Temari continued.

"But whatever you do, don't freak out if she get's in you're face it will let her know you're intimidated and she'll make fun of you for your entire stay here" the blonde warned both girls and got a wide eyed look from Karin while Sakura flashed her sharp teeth in a decidedly scary looking smile.

A shudder rolled through Temari at the sight of it as she led both girls down the hallways to the room Chiyo worked in, the old woman liked to be alone most often than not unless her brother was around and she always picked on people.

Sakura looked interested as a woman with gray hair stepped out of a room and part of her hair done up in a bun to sit atop her head, her skin was saggy and there were laugh lines at the corners of her mouth, she idly thought that she would get along with this woman until Chiyo opened her mouth.

"If it isn't miss four tails, what can I do for you today" Chiyo slapped Temari on the back sending the blonde nearly ramming into a wall, that's when she spotted the two other girls "Oh ho ho, now who are you" Chiyo came forward getting in the red head's face.

Karin swallowed thickly as her palms sweated "My name is Karin" she exhaled introducing herself to the old woman and keeping her wariness under control, beside her Sakura bit her lip gently of course and hid the giggles that wanted to escape.

Seeing she wouldn't get anywhere with the red head, Chiyo turned her attention on the pinkette but before she could truly try to intimidate the girl, Sakura locked gazes with her and in an extremely cheeky tone "Sakura Inuzuka at you're service, Lady Chiyo" the pinkette grinned.

Temari swiveled on her heel and eyed Sakura with a great amount of amusement, and Karin slapped her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from bubbling between her lips, Chiyo sent the pinkette a scowl and harrumphed quite displeased that she hadn't had a chance to intimidate the pinkette.

"Whatever your all brats in my eyes" Chiyo growled and turned on her heel to stomp her way down the hall, but the blonde stopped her "What do you want four tails" she grouched out and Temari held up her hands taking a careful step back.

"Don't shoot the messenger Lady Chiyo, but for the next two weeks, Sakura-chan and Karin-chan are to work under you're command here in the hospital" Temari explained the two girls presence before hightailing it out of there.

Karin's jaw dropped and she looked everywhere but at the old woman that would decided their fate so to speak, Sakura blinked before sighing in exhaustion "So what would you like us to do Lady Chiyo" Karin asked awkwardly.

Chiyo faced the two girls before making a sound in the back of her throat "Alright then you two have the lovely job of cleaning this hospital from top to bottom, and if you skip a spot, I'll know" she ordered sending both girls scurrying out of her sight.

"That Lady is seriously crazy, how the hell does she expect us to clean the entire hospital" Karin sulked as they ran down the hall after getting directions to the supply closet where all the cleaning supplies were stowed away.

Sakura raised a slender brow at the red head before sighing again "Two weeks Karin-chan, that's how long we'll be here, and don't forget we have the use of our chakra" she snickered and Karin shot her a grateful smile as she indeed realized that they hadn't been forbidden from using their abilities.

The two girls found the closet and quickly got to work, by the time it was noon four rooms had been cleaned out and the entirety of the hall looked like it had been polished, even the ceiling looked cleaner, there was just one tiny little problem, Sakura and Karin were hungry and they couldn't find Chiyo anywhere.

"Ah if you're looking for that old woman, try the cafeteria" someone offered as they passed by him for the fifth or wasn't it the sixth time, Sakura wasn't sure, but upon hearing that, the pinkette turned to the man and got directions.

Sure enough Chiyo was sitting at a table eating lunch and the two girls asked for a quick break, the woman turned in surprise "You mean you've actually been cleaning this entire time" Chiyo asked nearly choking on her water, but Sakura stopped it by patting her on the back.

"That's what you told us to do isn't it Lady Chiyo" Karin cast an incredulous stare at the old woman and fiddled with her glasses, what the hell it was ridiculous, they had been given an order and the woman hadn't expected them to work on it.

Chiyo creased her forehead "Crazies both of you" she chortled before relenting to their request to take a break, Sakura had to physically drag Karin away from the old woman's table all while assuring the red head that Chiyo's words weren't meant in a mean way.

Once Sakura and Karin finished lunch they went back to work on cleaning the hospital, that was until an emergency happened and Chiyo was no where to be found again, so Sakura and her bleeding heart as Tsume would say jumped in.

Though her skills were limited, Sakura was determined to save the boys life, and after reading the scrolls upon scrolls and books upon books on medical procedures, she was certain that she had spotted all the problems, so she began barking out orders.

Two hours later, Sakura emerged from the room covered in blood that had spurted from a vein and wearing medic scrubs, they looked ridiculous on the pinkette, but Karin wasn't going to say anything not after witnessing Sakura's viciousness in saving the little boys life.

Instead, Karin wrapped her arms around the pinkette casting a fond smile at the top of her bubblegum pink head and let the girl collapse against her tiredly, it was at that time Chiyo and a bunch of medics came tearing down the halls only to find the problem taken care of.

Chiyo looked at the boy and was immensely surprised, she hadn't known any one in the hospital was this good with their chakra "Who did this, who saved this boys life" she snapped irately peering around at her underlings and Assistant Healer.

They all immediately pointed through the window and Chiyo followed their line of sight to the little pink haired girl that had stood up to her upon their first meeting "It's true Lady Chiyo, she came in here and started barking orders like a professional medic" one of the medics gathered in the room stated.

In the mean time Sakura had practically fallen asleep in exhaustion, after all that cleaning and then doing a two hour operation on a child, she was at her limit and Karin didn't mind in the least, she would hold Sakura up for as long as the pinkette wanted.

Her ruby eyes glanced up when the crazy old woman stepped in front of her "Is it true, did that girl really save him" Chiyo asked calmly but kept her voice down, Karin nodded curtly falling just short of rude with her actions and Chiyo ignored it.

"I would have helped but she said and I quote *Karin-chan, I'm a medic, it's my job to save a life no matter how big or how small, even if I'm a stinking brat I don't care what that old woman will say, if she's not here then it's up to me to save him*" Karin coughed out struggling to stay on her feet.

Chiyo's gaze softened "Get to wherever you two are staying, someone help them" she ordered someone under her command to help the two girls, there was no point in making them stay especially since they had actually done work like they were supposed to.

Temari dropped her things in surprise as Karin and a medic from the hospital came into the house she shared with her two brothers, the male was carrying Sakura "What happened is she alright" the blonde jumped forward and grasped the red head by the shoulders.

"Tired, a little low on chakra, but Sakura is fine, we were short handed and Lady Chiyo wasn't any where to be found so Sakura-san jumped in and saved a kids life" the older male explained situating the pinkette on the couch to rest.

"She'll be up and rearing to go tomorrow" he waved and disappeared through the door leaving the three girls alone, Karin slipped from Temari's hold and sat down on the floor next to Sakura, the pinkette was truly something else, and that bit about retaining information was massively true.

Just then the six males they came with walked through the door and spotted Sakura "What happened" Shikaku demanded wanting to know immediately, how the hell had they been so careless as to leave Sakura alone with just Karin for protection.

Karin snickered "Well Sakura-chan saved a little kid's life today, Lady Chiyo wasn't around and she jumped in started barking orders and used her medical abilities to the fullest, she's just a little tired" she explained through her laughter.

Kakashi creased his forehead, that was the first he had heard of Sakura being a medic, but it wasn't in his right to ask anymore so he simply sat down in a chair and pulled out his book that was until the pinkette looked up and in a teasing tone.

"Don't you know Kakashi-sensei that you shouldn't read porn around children, you never know it might warp their mind or something" she laughed feeling a little dizzy from chakra exhaustion, it was said to be a medics worst nightmare after all.

All the boys eyed Sakura warily as she began laughing "Are you okay Sakura-chan, do you need to see a medic" Naruto asked in concern, he didn't like it when his friends were injured or in Sakura's case extremely exhausted.

"I'm fine silly Naruto, just suffering from mild chakra exhaustion, should be gone by tomorrow" Sakura yawned before slipping back into sleep, Shikaku sighed before he started dividing everyone up in pairs and ordering them to get to sleep after they all ate dinner.

The next morning Sakura woke feeling ravenous, as usual she was up at five in the morning, but this time she wasn't alone, Gaara was awake as well "Mind if I use you're kitchen Gaara-san" Sakura asked gently so as not to spook the red headed boy.

Gaara's green eyes flitted up to meet with emerald "I'm sure Temari wouldn't mind, go ahead" he spoke in that same gravely voice and Sakura padded into the kitchen flipping on the lights to familiarize herself with the layout of the kitchen.

Soon enough, Sakura had figured out where everything was and how they worked, so she began her arduous task of cooking for everyone in the house, by the time people started waking up and trickling into the kitchen following the trail of delicious smelling food, Sakura was nearly finished.

When the last person sat at the table, Sakura balanced a tall pitcher of orange juice on the table already laden with food "Eat up" she clapped her hands victoriously, she had managed to get all of it done and it felt totally awesome.

The others were use to this but Temari and Kankuro stared at the table in horror "Did you try to use all of our food supply" the boy accused and Sakura raised her head to meet his gaze before shaking her head and pulling out a scroll.

"Oh I didn't use any of you're food, I used mine from my storage scrolls" Sakura explained taking a bit of the scrambled eggs and sighing in bliss at the taste, they were perfect exactly the way Hana always made them.

Temari rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming on "Yesterday Karin comes in here and you're unconscious, and now this what else can you do Sakura" she sulked generating a round of laughter at her expense.

"A lot of things, hey Karin-chan did Lady Chiyo tell us what time we had to be at the hospital today' Sakura bit her lip and waited for the answer she wanted, Karin dropped her spoon but it was Baki who appeared in the kitchen that answered.

He looked at the amount of food before speaking up "Chiyo said she wanted you two girls to be at the hospital at ten sharp not a moment to soon or to late" he spoke up, then told the others what time their job would be starting as well he was about to leave when Sakura spoke up bravely.

"You know Lord Kazekage, there is more than enough food and we by ourselves wouldn't possibly manage to finish it all off, so if you'd like you can take some with you" Sakura flashed him an extremely sweet smile that had nearly all the males in the room flushing.

Baki cleared his throat and sat, it wouldn't hurt to be away from the office for a few minutes longer, and the food looked delicious as well "Thank you Sakura-san" he nodded his head at the pinkette before digging in to the sausages.

Satisfied, Sakura polished off nearly three plates of food afterwards "What I was a little hungry and after suffering from mild chakra exhaustion yesterday I was ravenous" she huffed when Sasuke and Naruto stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

Both boys lowered their gazes to the table and kept their mouths shut, causing Suigetsu and Karin to laugh only to do the same as Sakura stared at them in exasperation "Anyways, are we allowed to use the training grounds Lord Kazekage" she directed her gaze onto Baki again.

Not having expected that, Baki thought for a moment before nodding, Temari who had finished long before "I'll take you Sakura-chan, the rest of you can just find our chakra if you want to join us" she offered jumping from her chair.

"Thank you Temari-chan, Lena, Lana" Sakura ordered her two ninken and they all followed Temari from the house until the pinkette paused "Hey Naruto do you mind if I borrow a few of you're shadow clones, ten of them should do, for training" she faced the blonde again and Naruto's eyes widened.

"What do you need my clones for Sakura-chan" he asked swallowing his bite of food first, Sakura tapped her nail on her arm before sending him a smile, Naruto was confused, the pinkette had never asked something like this of him before.

Sakura sighed "I want to get in a bit of training, with Lena and Lana and in order to do that I need targets, for each of the jutsu's I perform" she explained after that Naruto hurriedly made the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu and left them with instructions to do whatever it was she asked of them.

"Good luck Sakura-chan" Naruto waved before digging into the food again, Sakura's cooking was absolutely delicious, he belatedly thought if he wasn't such a hardcore ramen eater, that he wouldn't mind eating this for the rest of his life.

Temari shook her head and led Sakura to the training grounds as the girl had requested and the pinkette immediately got to work by lining all ten of the Naruto clones up in a line "Now, I order you lot to avoid getting hit by my jutsu" Sakura warned eyes glittering in determination.

Sakura pushed off the ground and her two ninken followed her, unaware of the crowd that was silently gathering at the edge of the training field, all of those she had come with on the mission were there along with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

"Lena, Lana, Dynamic Marking" Sakura called and her two pups spun some urine splashing onto the clones while most missed, it was a problem that she was going to rectify, since she hadn't actually had a chance to use the technique on a moving target before.

For twenty minutes, Sakura used the same jutsu over and over, pushing Lena and Lana to the brink of their limit until finally the pinkette landed gracefully on the ground and went around to the shadow clones scenting them before facing her two ninken.

"Good job for our first test run against a moving target, though by the time we get back to the Leaf Village, I expect you two to improve massively and shorten the amount of times we have to use that technique to actually mark someone" Sakura smiled before scolding the two pups.

Lena and Lana lowered to the ground on their bellies but Sakura scooped them into her arms "We promise to do our best Sakura-chan" Lana started with Lena nodded her head eagerly, Sakura sent them a fond look before they were set on their paws again.

"Right now it's time for something else" Sakura concentrated and then after feeding her two pups a soldier pill each "Inuzuka Style: Beast Man Clone" she flew through a set of hand signs and her two pups transformed into perfect copies of herself to everyone's surprise except for Suigetsu, Karin and Shikaku.

Then a moment later, Sakura ran through a second set of hand signs "Inuzuka Style: Four Legged Technique" Sakura murmured her features becoming feral and frightening until she faced down the ten Naruto shadow clones she had been given to use, then flashing her sharp teeth at them, Sakura sped forward barking out an order.

"Lena, Lana circled around him attack from behind, you clones avoid my attacks" Sakura smiled dangerously getting a few wary looks from the shadow clones and the original, the first clone was taken down in a matter of seconds a moment later.

Sasuke choked on his water, when the hell had Sakura learned all of that, he wasn't the only one shocked by the change in the pinkette, Kakashi was staring at the girl as if he had never seen her before and Naruto he was just staring in wide eyed horror.

Sakura was speeding around the field avoiding getting hit by the shadow clones, weaving in and out of thrown weapons and taking down the clones one by one, with Lena and Lana attacking in order of their handlers attacks, sinking their human like teeth through the flesh of the clones and holding them in place for Sakura to dispel them until none of them remained.

Karin ran forward when Sakura flopped back on the ground panting "That was a good workout but no where close enough to what I actually do" she sat up taking Karin's hand and allowing the red head to pull her to her feet.

"What else do you do during you're training sessions" Kakashi asked curiously, last night Sakura had been a little delirious from chakra exhaustion, but now that she was wide awake and aware of her actions, he wondered if he would be treated the same as last night or be ignored again.

Sakura looked at Kakashi in surprise, he had been extremely nice after all and hadn't bothered her once, so maybe, just maybe he was genuinely apologetic for his actions in the Hidden Cloud Village, still though she wasn't going to just up and leave Team Eleven now.

"Well usually in the morning from eight to eleven, Tsume-sama, Hana and Kiba train in the clan techniques, those last two I used are the newest ones I've learned, then I go through jutsu's, genjutsu, taijutsu, chakra control, speed, strength and accuracy training" she ticked off her fingers.

"And then of course there's being trained in medical ninjutsu as I help out at the vet clinic in the Inuzuka Compound" Sakura smiled proudly "And on that note it's time for Karin-chan and I to get to work" she took the red head by the hand and led them forward confidently.

Kakashi watched them go, it seemed he had seriously underestimated the pinkette that had once been his genin, if she had managed all that in the time she had switched teams, then perhaps it would be better if she stayed on with Shikaku, at least he wouldn't shove her aside and let her wilt like a flower.

After that everyone split up to complete their own jobs, inside the hospital, Chiyo met the two girls and assigned them a new job "You'll be helping out in the pediatrics ward with the children, I'm sure you can figure out everything else on you're own" she snapped before stomping off.

Sakura's face lit up in glee and she squealed quietly, and for the rest of the time there in the Hidden Sand Village, the two girls worked their butts off in the hospital, and the pinkette earned a new status, instead of medic in training, she was bumped up to qualified she was ever so happy.

When they returned to the Leaf Village, Sakura took her two companions in arms and not wanting to waste any time, she dashed to the compound and slammed through the open door right into Kiba's arms "You'll never believe it" she screeched drawing Tsume's surprised gaze.

"While in the Hidden Sand Village, Karin-chan and I had to help this old woman out at the hospital, I earned my medical degree" Sakura babbled flashing a little card at the stunned boy in front of her and sure enough when he read it there printed for all to see was the word qualified.

"But how" Kiba asked and Sakura gave him a smug look crossing her arms causing Tsume to chuckle and turn back to her work, the pinkette would be fine, all the commotion drew Hana from the kitchen, the young woman shook her head in amusement.

"Well Lady Chiyo assured me that the status would transfer to here as well, but basically I took the test and passed it with extremely flying colors" Sakura squealed clapping her hands together gleefully and earning a wide eyed look from her boyfriend.

Then Kiba's ebony eyes narrowed in fondness and wrapping his arms around the pinkette, he dipped his head down and pressed his lips to hers before pulling back all without releasing her "I'm proud of you Sakura" he murmured his forehead pressed gently to hers.

Those five words lit up Sakura's world and and practically knocked Kiba to the ground peppering his face with little kisses in thanks, her happiness filled the Inuzuka home with warmth and that's all Tsume ever wanted for her children or those she saw as her children.

Hana smiled at the couple and headed back into the kitchen to finish making dinner, Kiba sure knew how to pick them that was for sure, never mind that her otouto was soul bound to end up with Sakura, she had been a good choice from the start despite everything that had happened to bring them together in the beginning.

Out in the living room, Sakura had finally calmed down, she felt like Naruto right now and that was saying something "Sorry about tackling you like that" she blushed rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as she and Kiba moved to the couch.

"Don't worry about it, I would be just as excited as you are if something of that degree happened to me" Kiba pointed out pulling Sakura into his side and like she had said rubbed his body against her side to leave his scent on her skin and rid it of the other scents that were decidedly male.

Ten minutes later, Hana called them in for dinner and all four of them sat down to eat chattering the meal away, afterwards, Sakura crawled into her bed and got a goodnight kiss from Kiba, she drifted off to sleep a moment later.

The next morning, Sakura jumped from her bed, she was a girl on a mission, it was Saturday and one of her days off from working as Ibiki's assistant and part time medic at the vet building there in the compound, but today she would be going to see Tsunade.

Sakura hurried through breakfast, Kiba was off on some mission that morning and dashed through the village to the Hokage Tower, emerald eyes narrowed in determination, she would make an offer the blonde wouldn't be able to refuse.

When she was let it, Sakura stopped in surprise "Raikage-sama, Cee-san, Darui-san" she asked in confusion, all three males turned to face her with shock, then the pinkette remembered where she was and fell silent so that Tsunade could finish up with her meeting.

Tsunade glanced at the girl that had invaded her office, it didn't bother her since Sakura was polite, and even she would be a little shocked to see three people she hadn't thought she would see at least not for a good long while, at that she hurried her meeting and finished in record time.

"Now what did you come here for brat" Tsunade directed her honey brown eyes on the pinkette and the girl smiled sheepishly losing some of that famed confidence she had heard the girl had gained but Sakura perked right up a moment later.

Sakura took a deep breath and not sparing the three males in the office another glance spoke clearly "I want you to take me on as you're apprentice Lady Tsunade, I want to learn more about medical ninjutsu" she asked bravely.

Not quite having expected such a serious matter so early in the morning, Tsunade sat frozen in her seat for several long agonizing moments before "Why, I thought you were learning on you're own" the blonde asked already knowing her answer.

Sakura deflated for a moment before standing tall "In Hidden Sand, it was painfully obvious that I don't know as much as people believe me to know, I know the basics but that's about it the rest I know only in theory" spewed from her mouth.

Before the blonde woman could ask her to explain "Karin-chan and I were assigned to help out at the hospital working under the command of Lady Chiyo one of the elders of the village, an hour after lunch an emergency popped up" Sakura breathed out.

"Lady Chiyo was no where to be found and everyone was just standing around like they had no idea what the bloody hell they were doing and so I took over started barking out orders and I saved someone's life, that feeling was scary but oh so satisfying but I need to learn more" Sakura looked straight into Tsunade's honey brown eyes.

"I want to be better prepared in case a situation like that happens or Karin-chan and Suigetsu get hurt and we are miles away from the village" Sakura pleaded "I promise that I'll start working at the hospital here in the village, if you take me on as you're apprentice, but only on Saturday's and Sunday's" she finished before staring at Tsunade a hopeful look shining in her emerald eyes.

Tsunade's gaze softened, it had only been a matter of time before Sakura found out the truth of being a full fledged medical shinobi "Alright Sakura, but I expect you to work hard and keep to you're promise" she relented and Sakura squealed in happiness.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, I promise I won't let you down, see you around Raikage-sama, Cee-san, Darui-san" Sakura waved excitedly and dashed from the office, Tsunade would have to send her a letter later to get together and talk time and hours for their training sessions.

Sakura was so deliriously happy, that she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, that proved to be a mistake as the pinkette slammed into a random person, Sakura froze and went to apologize before her whole world went black.


	17. Chapter 16

Before Sakura was taken, Tsume had noticed the pinkette's eagerness to go somewhere and the determined expression in her emerald green eyes, she shook her head as Sakura sped from the house after rushing through breakfast.

After Sakura was taken, it was two when Kiba came back, Tsume looked up from her paperwork "Welcome home brat how did the mission go" she grunted not really paying attention as the boy started jabbering about this and that.

By four, she was starting to get worried about Sakura's continued absence, so without alerting the others in the house, Tsume sent Kuromaru into town to find the brat so they could all eat dinner upon their arrival and then get some training in hopefully.

When it turned six and neither Kuromaru or Sakura had returned, Tsume began to pace the living room, Kiba was confused and Hana was slowly starting to figure out what would make her worry like she currently was at the moment.

At seven, Tsume blew a gasket, "Damn it where the hell is that pink brat and Kuromaru neither of them have returned" she snarled and stomped from the house to the compound gates, she was going to find that little brat and give her a fucking piece of her mind.

It turned eight and still Tsume hadn't found Sakura, she was getting angrier like she never had before, even her ninken was missing "Son of a bitch" she gave a guttural growl startling some passerby's until the Raikage appeared in front of her a smirk on his lips.

Ay clearly wasn't expecting the snarl to fall from the woman's lips "WHERE THE FUCK IS SAKURA" Tsume growled sending a chill down his spine, then her words registered in his ears and he was the next one to snarl.

By now it was nine o'clock at night, there were few wandering the darkened street's but those that were got an earful from Tsume who was raving mad first Sakura doesn't come back and then when she sent her ninken to go check up on her, he disappeared as well.

And Ay who was just as pissed that someone would dare touch the little brat that had made him agree to sign the treaty between his village and the Leaf, but he would be a little calmer than the Inuzuka woman "We should go talk to Tsunade" Ay ordered gruffly.

Tsunade looked up then to her clock nine thirty in the evening, then back to her impromptu guests, Tsume looked absolutely livid and Ay was slowly working his way up to rage "Okay what the hell happened now" she sighed, why did fully grown shinobi act like children it was ridiculous.

"I believe the pink brat has somehow gone missing" Ay explained after taking a deep breath to quell his need to rampage around the village looking for the little pinkette, Tsunade gave him a look before shifting her honey brown eyes onto Tsume.

"And your certain Sakura has gone missing" Tsunade questioned wanting to get all the facts before she started panicking, Tsume clenched her hands so hard that her sharp nails made puncture wounds in the flesh and little drops of blood dripped onto her carpet.

"Positive, and my ninken Kuromaru is no where to be found either" Tsume muttered darkly as her features grew feral in her rage, why was it Sakura that got stuck in the middle of every bad thing that happened recently.

Tsunade frowned in concern "Perhaps he found her and got taken with Sakura, we will never know until we search" she sighed this was proving to be extremely annoying "Don't tell the others I'll handle that" Tsunade ordered dismissing the two from her office.

Tsume growled and stormed from the office intent on finding where the little pink brat was being held and her ninken, she was intent on searching this entire village from top to fucking bottom until she found Sakura and no one was going to stop her.

The person who did would find himself used as a human scratching post, she thought furiously flexing her nails as they gleamed in the dull lighting of the moon, it was full that night, one of the best nights to sit and howl at it to you're hearts content.

It was eleven when Tsume returned to the Inuzuka Compound having exhausted all of her leads and finding that Sakura was no where in the village and neither was her ninken, when she found who took that which belonged her they were going to die by her hand and she was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

Hana looked up and grew pale "Ma, what's going on, awhile ago, Kiba jumped up in a panic and I had to sedate him, he was snarling about feeling Sakura's terror and pain" she explained softly pointing to the boy who was sleeping on the couch, it was a disturbed sleep indicating that it was a forced one.

"Sakura and Kuromaru have gone missing they were kidnapped I believe, well Sakura more than Kuromaru, I think he was just there and got taken along with the pink brat" Tsume sighed and plopped down on her couch her swelling with fear for the one who had essentially become a second daughter to her.

"Oh no" Hana cried tears gathering in her eyes, "Do you know who did it Ma" she asked pushing through the hurt she felt for both Kiba and Sakura, it had physically hurt her to do what she did to her little brother and she hoped to never have to do it again.

"Yeah" Tsume looked up ebony eyes clouded with rage and darkened more than ever "That fucking Snake Orochimaru, he was here, he slipped past the guard" she roared jumping on her feet as her anger came back tenfold, when she got a hold of that man he was going to die a most gory death.

At that Hana grew angry herself and her triplet ninken growled echoing their handlers anger, even Lena and Lana were growling up a storm as their little ears caught onto what was going on, they should have been with her but they had been sleeping.

Needless to say neither woman got sleep that night as the seconds ticked by, the minute the sun crested over the lands, Tsume tore out of the house and by extension the compound heading straight for the Hokage Tower to speak with Tsunade again.

"You stay here keep a handle on you're brother, I'll bring pink brat home, Lena, Lana come" Tsume ordered over her shoulder and two blurs of dark pink darted after her speeding form, they would bring their handler home no matter what it took.

Tsunade glanced up and shoved her paperwork to the side when the woman she had been expecting for awhile now appeared, her onyx eyes were bloodshot indicating no sleep "I assume you found a trace of her scent and the one who took her" the blonde asked honey brown eyes hardened.

"Yes" Tsume sneered flexing her nails again as the thought of scratching up Orochimaru and gouging his eyes out flitted through her thoughts "Orochimaru, that damn snake" she snarled pushing down her tiredness and fueling her actions with limitless anger.

"Good, Ay and his two escorts will meet you at the gates" Tsunade dismissed the woman giving Tsume permission to leave the village and bring back Sakura, so that she could be placed under their protection again.

Miles away in a land that never stopped raining "Nagato" Konan burst through her dearest friends office, "Did you hear that little pink haired girl you talked to was kidnapped and I know by who" she chattered amber eyes wide, she had been fortunate to be snooping around after all.

Nagato as Pein turned to face the bluenette "Let me guess Orochimaru right, not surprising really, he has wanted her for a long time" he stroked his chin before an idea took root in his mind "If we were to rescue her and return her then we might be able to realize our dream" he clasped his hands together as he spoke his plan to Konan.

The bluenette woman nodded "Who are you going to send" Konan questioned setting down a cup of tea and Pein lifted it to take a sip before answering, it was understandable, it would be a delicate mission from the start and if they fucked up then the pinkette ran the risk of dying.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, they would be perfect for the job" Pein stated before "Send them to my office Konan" he ordered leaning over his desk to write a letter and have it sent to the Leaf Village's Hokage, an offer the woman wouldn't be able to refuse, unless she wanted her genin to be returned in good condition.

His door opened and Pein glanced up with purple ringed eyes "Good, sit" he ordered before delving into the reason he had had them sent to his office, when he was finished, Pein leaned back and eyed first the Uchiha, Itachi sat with a contemplative look in his eyes.

And Kisame, he just looked excited to ruin one of Orochimaru's plots "You got a deal Leader-sama" they both stood accepting the mission terms and together, he and Itachi left the office to pack, it was going to be one hell of a mission that was for sure.

In the Snakes hideout, Sakura was slowly waking, she sat up in her cell to peer around groggily, then she remembered and her emerald eyes trailed to the other side of her cell "Kuromaru-san" Sakura whispered crawling over to the massive ninken.

"Pink pup" Kuromaru growled softly, his entire right side hurt like the dickens, but Sakura seemed to sense this and held herself away being careful not to touch him "I'm sorry I failed" he apologize and Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry Kuromaru-san, I'm sorry" Sakura sniffled softly patting the massive canine on the head stroking the fur and being gentle so she didn't jostle him to much, she wasn't sure how much good she could do but at least she had to try, "I'm going to heal you Kuromaru-san" Sakura said in a determined voice.

Kuromaru lifted his head slowly and craned it around to see the pinkette better "It's alright pup, just let it be" he growled, but Sakura pressed on, her hands glowed the familiar green and she tenderly pressed them to his side to mend the broken bones.

He sighed as the pain faded, but there was only so much Sakura could do since she had never healed a broken bone before "I'm sorry" the pinkette sniffled pressing her face into his fur and crying softly so as not to alert their captors.

"You did good" Kuromaru nudged her in the shoulder "But you should stop crying someone is heading this way and you have to be strong pink pup" he reprimanded gently, Sakura sat back wiping her eyes and settled her face into a blank expression.

Kabuto rounded the corner and spotted his two prisoners sitting close together "Ah so you're awake then" he greeted and got two stony looks, "Sorry about the way you came here Sakura-san, but Orochimaru asked it and even went so far as to collect you himself" Kabuto smiled cheerily at the girl.

Fury swept through her taking her by the storm, it must be the Inuzuka blood, Sakura thought as she jumped to her feet snarling "FUCK YOU KABUTO, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE GOING TO BE USED AS A SCRATCHING POST FOR MY NAILS" she growled in a dark voice.

Kabuto jumped back from the cell door, eyeing the pinkette warily, then his onyx gaze shifted onto the canine as he began to let out chuckles "Do you know how much like Tsume-sama you sound right now" the canine joked struggling to his feet.

Sakura paused mid rant and faced Kuromaru "Really" she asked joy lighting her features for a brief second before her expression settled into that blank one, Kuromaru nodded his massive head "Good" Sakura nodded glad.

"Excuse me" Kabuto coughed butting into the conversation at hand "But Lord Orochimaru wants to meet with you Sakura-san" he gave her that smile again and prepared to head through the door of the cell but Sakura bared her teeth at him.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to let you touch me Yakushi bastard, then you're dead wrong, that fucking snake will have to come here himself" Sakura raged lifting her lip in a silent sneer and hardening her emerald eyes.

Kabuto leaped away from the cell door releasing it as if it was on fire, it might as well have been with that furious glare plastered to his back as he fled down the halls to tell Orochimaru the new developments in their prisoners personality.

Sakura threw her hands in the air and did a little dance when Kabuto round the corner and disappeared from sight "Oh yeah In Yo Face" she giggled "Now all we have to do is wait for someone to rescue us" Sakura flopped down next to Kuromaru again.

"Tsume-sama would be proud of you pink pup, for not letting him cow you into submission and for intimidating him into running" Kuromaru spoke up as he lowered himself onto the ground again with the help of Sakura of course.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up "I'm glad to hear that Kuromaru-san" she stroked his fur absentmindedly, she would give it five days for someone to come and get them, when that time passed then she would take matters into her own hands and escape herself on the back of Kuromaru.

"And since when did you inherit the foul mouth of the Inuzuka's" Kuromaru suddenly asked, Sakura's reaction was to blush all the way down to her toes and avoid his curious gaze, this prompted him to let out a bark of laughter "You're something else pink pup" he shook his massive head.

Hours passed until someone came round to give the newest prisoners in the hideout an extremely late lunch, Kuromaru was all prepared for digging in when the man that had brought them food left, but Sakura prevented him from doing so.

"Don't eat it Kuromaru-san, at least not until I check for poison or drugs" Sakura explained her reasoning and the giant canine lowered his gaze onto the tray again before moving back a little bit to give her room to check their food.

"It's all clear" Sakura pulled away a moment later, then checked over her food, that's where she found the drugs, it would sedate her and make her extremely susceptible to following what ever demands were made of her even if it was against her will.

So Sakura snubbed it and pulled out her storage scroll that still had some left over berries from her recent mission, Kuromaru growled softly and with a kick slammed the tray into the opposite wall, "I feel better thank you for healing me pink pup" he thanked the pinkette again.

Several more hours passed and more food was brought that was again snubbed by Sakura, two days passed in the same manner until Kabuto decided to pay her another visit "Are you ready to be more agreeable to the demands being placed upon you" he questioned Sakura.

"Screw you Yakushi bastard, your a real fucking idiot if you think I'm going to fall for that crap, and drugging my food real classy" Sakura snorted keeping her emotions under lock and key "Like I said before that fucking snake is going to have to come down here and see me himself" she snarled.

Kuromaru had to fight to keep his laughter down, he remembered Tsume doing the same exact thing Sakura was doing when the woman had been just a young girl herself, Sakura was like the perfect copy of Tsume except for having pink hair and green eyes.

Kabuto's jaw dropped and he looked to the opposite end of the cell where food was splattered against the wall "Kuromaru-san didn't appreciate it that you tried to drug me" Sakura announced gleefully and Kuromaru growled in warning.

Once again he fled like a coward, and Sakura clapped her hands "Moron, why the hell is he working for that snake if he can't handle a little girl" she gave Kuromaru a full blown grin and he finally released a bark of laughter.

"You remind me so much of Tsume-sama, I remember once when she was in you're position, the clan didn't think she was fit to lead and some of the elders had her kidnapped I was right alongside her when it happened and she reacted in much the same manner as you are" Kuromaru explained.

Sakura's green eyes filled with happiness "Thank you for telling me that Kuromaru-san, I'm truly beginning to see Tsume-sama as my second mother, I've been to afraid to say it but on more than one occasion I've almost called her Ma, like Kiba and Hana do" she whispered.

"I think she would like that, you should tell her when we get back" Kuromaru flashed her a doggy smile and butted his head gently into Sakura's stomach, at least they had each other to lean on, he couldn't imagine how Sakura would be feeling if she was all alone in this moment.

Across the lands, Tsume, Ay, Darui and Cee were relentlessly searching for Sakura's whereabouts, Tsume wouldn't stop until she found that brat and brought her home to Kiba safe and sound, and then when Sakura was alright then she was going to tear into girl asking her how she could be so careless.

"Have you caught a scent at all Tsume-san" Cee questioned for the millionth time and got another snarl as had the last attempts to ask questions gotten, he sighed and went back to searching, it would only be a matter of time until they found Sakura.

Darui was frantic, no matter what anyone said nor their rocky start, that girl was a true friend to him and he'd be damned if someone came and took her away, he would find her even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Ay was scanning the distance, hoping to catch some sight of pink, he had hoped that after two days she might have the sense to escape, but then tendrils of fear reached his heart, what if she had and had been caught and hurt because of it, if that happened he would never forgive himself for letting Sakura get injured.

In another part, Itachi and Kisame were slowly headed to the base they knew Orochimaru was currently situated at "So have you met this girl" Itachi struck up an extremely small conversation, he had the feeling his partner already knew their mission objective.

"Have I, of course I have Itachi-kun, she's the little brat Leader-sama questioned on Danzo, having heard of her troubles with the man" Kisame let out a dark laugh "Hit her over the back of the head when she wouldn't stop struggling" he shrugged uncaring.

Itachi raised an ebony brow before falling silent, oh well he would meet her when they rescued her if it wasn't already to late that was, then it wouldn't be his problem anymore and he and Kisame could go back to the Rain Village where they had all been cooped up lately.

Suddenly "What's she like, or rather what does she look like, Leader-sama was vague on the detail" Itachi spoke up again, and Kisame shot him a look, his eye twitched in irritation, just because he didn't talk all that much didn't mean he didn't know how to have a conversation.

"Pink hair and Green eyes, her personality is a little more complicated only talked to her for like a second before I grew tired of her wiggling" Kisame explained as they walked, at that they both fell silent as they trekked towards Orochimaru's base.

Itachi's mind was going a million miles a minute as he thought out plan after plan, or came up with questions he knew his partner would never be able to answer, such as why was Orochimaru after the girl in the first place, what had caused the girl to become something that man sought out himself.

"You distract, I'll rescue, in and out" Itachi ordered a moment later settling on a plan, it was simple and effective, Kisame rolled his massive shoulders and his teeth gleamed in the sunlight making them look sharper than they already were.

"I can hardly wait" Kisame chuckled darkly clenching his hand around the hilt of his beloved samehada, this was going to be one heck of a fight and he couldn't wait to deal some damage to that stupid snake who thought the world owed him something.

Back in the hideout, Sakura was pacing the length of their cell, Kuromaru was following her with his eyes, she went back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, it was maddening, but he knew that she was coming up with a plan in case no one came to rescue them.

In the Leaf Village, Shizune was called to the roof where a letter was handed to her, she read that letter before tearing down the stairs as if the devil was nipping at her heels "Tsunade-sama" she shouted barreling through the office door.

Tsunade turned in her seat, she had just dismissed Shikaku after giving him the update on his students situation "What is it Shizune, I need some damn sake" she growled eyes bloodshot, Shizune sped to her side and thrust a sheet of paper in her hands.

"Read it" Shizune demanded, and Tsunade lowered her eyes onto the power by the time she finished her honey brown eyes were so wide that the whites were showing "Yeah, and if we accept his term's then he'll return Sakura to us unharmed" she wrung her hands nervously.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and healed the oncoming headache "Bring me some sake" she ordered miserably, the entire village was in a panic, their favorite cherry blossom was missing, Kiba was sedated at the hospital, Hana was in here on a daily basis pacing her office.

And those four, Tsume, Ay, Cee and Darui were still out looking for Sakura's location in an feeble attempt to rescue the poor girl that had been caught up in all this madness, Tsunade rubbed her forehead and downed a cup of sake when Shizune placed the bottle and cup before her.

Back in the hideout, Sakura finally flopped down on the ground and pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes, she wished she could cry but she knew the importance of staying strong "Do you think anyone will come rescue us" Sakura asked miserably.

Kuromaru eyed Sakura with understanding in his gaze, he would begin to lose any and all hope to if he were in a young girls shoes, but that's what made Sakura so much different than Tsume, his handler hadn't lost hope, Sakura she was on the verge of doing so, but in the end the pinkette would pull through.

"I believe so, you just have to keep doing the same" he growled softly, his side was fully healed thanks to two days of medical treatment courtesy of Sakura and those blessed hands, it was no wonder those three Haimaru sought the pinkette out on a regular basis for a head rub, they were miracle hands.

Sakura sat up with a grimace as shoes pounded on the cobbled flooring, she was certain they were heading in this direction, sure enough Kabuto rounded the corner and she jumped to her feet ready for round three.

"You are going to do exactly as I say, if you don't I'll kill you're dog friend there" Kabuto threatened, he was tired of being the one to run, no more, Sakura was going to relent to his demands or that dog was going to be killed.

Well at least that's what he was going to do, if it hadn't been for Sakura getting close while he had been distracted and with a snarl snagged his wrist and drug his arm through the bars of the cell and with a feral smile buried her teeth in his flesh and ripped out a huge chunk.

Blood dripping down her chin, as the red veil receded from her eyes, Sakura dropped Kabuto's arm in horror, when the older boy had threatened Kuromaru, her mind had gone blank with rage and she had acted purely on instinct.

A few moments passed before Kabuto jumped away from the cell and pressed his body against the opposite one, Sakura was someone to fear and she hadn't been months earlier, but the pinkette wasn't don't, not by a long shot.

"IF YOU EVER THREATEN TO KILL KUROMARU AGAIN, I'LL MURDER YOU YAKUSHI BASTARD" Sakura raged pinning the silver haired teen with furious emerald eyes, they glinted like the jewel they resembled.

That fury, coupled with the blood still dripping down her chin, her teeth bared and coated with his blood, her hair standing on end and features feral looking made Kabuto for the third time since Sakura had been brought there flee down the halls of the base.

Kuromaru raised his massive head and looked between the retreating Kabuto, and to Sakura who looked extremely pale "It's natural pink pup, he threatened someone close to you, that red veil is there to help you protect you're loved ones better" he explained.

Sakura lifted her eyes to meet Kuromaru's before collapsing to her knee's, screw waiting five days, if someone didn't come to rescue them tomorrow then she was going to punch her way out of this cell and escape on the back of Kuromaru.

In a room in the base "Do something Orochimaru-sama, she's not going to bow to you're wishes unless you go to meet her yourself" Kabuto complained for the millionth time in the last several days grating on Orochimaru's nerves.

"And I told you, that girl is to be brought to me, even if you have to drag her before me kicking and screaming" Orochimaru sneered sending his retainer scurrying from his room, he wasn't going to budge from this bed, not until she was in front of him.

Kabuto scowled at the door when it was shut, there was no way in hell that stupid girl was ever going to let him touch her, and after his latest attempts, he wasn't going to threaten that dog again either, so he was pretty much screwed.

It had turned night on them again, Tsume slumped to the ground tiredly, this whole thing was beginning to look hopeless and it showed, her hair was limp and her onyx eyes were dull, she had spent all of her anger screaming insults to the skies until her throat seized in pain.

Ay, Darui and Cee noticed this but they said nothing, they wanted to find Sakura to, but if this woman was giving up, then maybe it was already far to late, it had been almost four days after all, since Sakura had gone missing, in the early morning hours.

And here it was night again, "I'll go gather some food, you should eat Tsume-san" Cee stood and brushed the back of his black pants off, the woman didn't even acknowledge his words, she was to absorbed in her mind.

Ay couldn't stand this "Enough with you're belly aching you damned woman, are you going to give up on Sakura" he snarled and stood on his feet "And what about you're ninken are you just going to give up on him to" Ay continued hoping to light a match under the woman's ass and get her fired up again.

Tsume jumped to her feet a growl escaping between her clenched teeth "Fuck you, you self righteous asshole" she went to swing at Ay but stopped, if she attacked the Raikage, then she would be blamed and they would lose the treaty.

Ay threw his hands in the air "Damn it you're impossible woman" he raged storming away from their encampment to take deep breaths and calm down, when he returned he had one thing to ask Tsume Inuzuka "Did you ever truly care for that brat" Ay questioned.

Tsume's head snapped up and she pinned furious onyx eyes on the Raikage "You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, I see that pink brat as a second daughter" she sneered as her anger returned full force.

Ay nodded, it had worked and now they were sure to find Sakura with Tsume leading them again and searching frantically, Cee returned and dinner was set up "How do you think she's doing, do you think they've hurt her yet" Darui asked wanting to get everyone else's opinion.

"Ha, if I know the pink brat as well as I think I do now, then they haven't even touched a hair on her head" Tsume said smugly grabbing up a fish when it was deemed ready and gobbling it down, she needed to replenish her energy after all.

Darui leaned forward curious "What makes you said that Tsume-san" he asked again, how much had Sakura changed since they had all last seen the pinkette, Tsume let out a loud laugh tossing her head back spiky brown hair flying about.

"She's gone all feral on us, she's got the blood of the Inuzuka running through her veins, and it's only a matter of time before it truly starts to kick in, if I know that pink brat, she's got everyone in that base wary of her" Tsume smirked.

Ay tossed his head back and let out a guttural laugh "When you say that, does that mean she's got a foul mouth now" he asked and Tsume nodded eyes glittering in amusement "Seems like her contact with the lot of us have rubbed off on her" he chuckled.

After that enlightening conversation, the four shinobi laid down on the ground and went to sleep, they needed to get as much rest as they possibly could, if they were all going to renew their searches and find Sakura in time.

The next morning nearing the hideout as well were Itachi and Kisame, they had spent the night before going over a slightly more detailed version of the plan, Kisame would come out and cause a ruckus distracting them and once they were all watching the blue skinned man, that's when Itachi would act.

He would slip through the chaos and sneak down the halls to where the girl was being held captive, knock her out and body flicker out of there, he would send Kisame a signal, a high pitched whistle and the two of them would vanish with the girl in arms.

What they didn't know was that Sakura was planning her own escape, "Alright so here's the plan Kuromaru-san, I'm going to bust our way out of here" she explained softly in case any one was listening to her at the moment, that would be the worst thing ever.

In the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade was in a meeting with Pein, they were going over the details of the treaty between the Rain and Leaf, it pissed Tsunade off to no end but if she wanted Sakura returned safely then she had to do exactly as the orange haired man ordered.

Below, everyone was feeling the affects of Sakura's disappearance, Sasuke and Naruto no longer had the heart to insult each other, Suigetsu and Karin trudged down the streets a depressed aura leaking from the both of them, while Kiba was sedated.

The rest of the villages inhabitants didn't truly know what was going on, but they could feel something had happened, they would find out eventually but for now at least the pandemonium had been kept to a minimum and that's the only thing Tsunade was grateful for.

Miles away from the hideout, Tsume was pushing onward, she had to save that pink brat no matter what even if it killed her, she had faith that in the future, Kiba and Sakura would manage just fine with out her, but what she didn't know was that Sakura would never let her die.

They had to find her, Tsume wouldn't rest until Sakura was safe in the village again, Ay just smirked at least his words had, had some kind of impact on the woman, Cee and Darui shared a look before renewing their efforts of searching as well.

Outside the hideout, "Go Kisame" Itachi ordered and the blue skinned man rushed forward brandishing his samehada and killing a few of the people gathered outside the base that Orochimaru was hiding with in.

Once they were sufficiently distracted, Itachi charged forward and sped down the stairs of the entrance, his sharingan activated looking for chakra that would indicate it was of a genin, he found it four floors down and moving at a rapid pace.

Sakura took a deep breath "Here I go Kuromaru" she murmured gathering chakra into her fist, it was going to hurt like a bitch but at least she'd be able to heal herself once they got away, Kuromaru moved to the other side of the cell and she leaped forward.

The cell door blew off it's hinges upon impact, and Itachi who had managed to reach the level skidded to a halt to avoid getting slammed, the girl he had been sent to rescue stepped out smiling victoriously, she went to climb on a massive canine until he stopped her.

Kuromaru growled recognizing Itachi "Unhand the pink pup now" he snapped his massive jaws at the man who had killed his entire clan, the Uchiha turned to face him, before he found himself stuck in a genjutsu and thrown over Itachi's other shoulder.

Like he had planned he body flickered a safe distance away and gave a shrill whistle, Kisame stopped his assault and slunk into the forest, then together they disappeared before anyone realized what had been taken or why they had even been there in the first place.

A couple hours later, Sakura came to, and looked straight into "Ah, it's you, that asshole that left a bruise the size of Texas on the back of my neck" she accused but didn't move an inch, she had been knocked out enough recently as it was and didn't want to meet the same fate again.

Kisame raised a blue brow in surprise "Your different" he accused, and Sakura snorted in amusement but didn't so much as wiggle, unlike last time, "Why" Kisame peered closely at the pinkette and she didn't even look away.

"Well of course I'm different, you didn't think a person would stay the same especially with all the crap happening to them on a daily basis did you" Sakura grumbled darkly, before looking around and spotting Kuromaru slung over another man's shoulder.

Itachi glanced over his shoulder when he felt eyes boring into his back and into emerald, then his gaze shifted to the dog "He's fine, just under a genjutsu, he wouldn't let me rescue you and I felt as if we left without him you would have tried to go back" he shrugged tonelessly.

Sakura's jaw dropped before "I can walk myself you know" she became indignant a moment later "And release Kuromaru-san from that genjutsu' she ordered unaware that the two men she was currently in the presence of could kill her without a care in the world.

To bad for them that Pein had already told them through the ring that if they so much as harmed the girl then they were going to be in a lot trouble, neither male were willing to incite their leaders wrath, so they ignored the words and Sakura was set on her feet.

Kuromaru was released from the genjutsu "Pink pup" he slurred blinking his eyes slowly as he came to, Sakura crouched down in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing "You're alright" he growled softly.

"Yeah, apparently these two came to our rescue, don't know why but at least I didn't have to smash my way through the base" Sakura shrugged sheepishly before climbing onto the massive canine's back "So where are we going" she asked curiously.

"To the Hidden Leaf Village stupid brat" Kisame grumbled under his breath and Sakura giggled at him from behind her hand "Stop laughing if you don't want to be knocked out" he threatened and Itachi shot him a look, Sakura however flashed him a blinding smile.

Two days into their travel, they came across, Tsume, Ay, Cee and Darui, they had been apprised of the situation earlier so weren't terribly surprised to see the two men, but it was Sakura that had Tsume howling for joy.

"Oh pink brat" the woman jumped forward gripping the girl into her arms and squeezing, she was never going to let Sakura go anywhere on her own ever again "What happened" Tsume pulled back looking from the pinkette to her ninken several times.

Kuromaru let out a growl of fury "That Orochimaru took pink pup and I followed for some ways, he found out and knocked me out alongside her, when I woke up, my entire right side was broken and the pink pup healed me" he explained.

"These two I guess came up with a plan, and once Sakura smashed her way through the cell door, he appeared and knocked her out" Kuromaru turned his eye on the Uchiha and bared his teeth at the man, he still didn't like him but he wasn't going to kick up a fuss in front of Sakura.

Ay, Darui and Cee sighed in relief, but it was Ay that snatched Sakura from Tsume's arms and crushed her to him "Stupid brat, thought you were better than that to actually get kidnapped" he growled before passing her over to Cee and then to Darui.

When Sakura was finally set on her feet again after getting bone crushing hugs from all three of the men, she leaned against Kuromaru feeling a little dizzy, she hadn't had water for a good amount of days and she had run out of berries on the third, so she was starved and dehydrated.

"Not my fault that damn snake slammed into me, caught me by surprise" Sakura groaned out as her stomach rolled "And those two have no idea how to make a fucking meal seriously" she whined pitifully and got clapped on the back by Ay.

Tsume smiled when Sakura directed her attention her way "Can we go home now, Ma" the pinkette murmured the last word so softly her enhanced hearing almost didn't catch it but she did and Tsume's onyx eyes widened.

"Did you just call me" tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as Sakura bit her lip swaying on her feet as she did so and nodded slowly "Stupid brat" Tsume rushed the pinkette again and crushed her to her chest, in the process Sakura lost consciousness.

Seeing that their mission was finished, Kisame and Itachi left, they could tell that even though a treaty had been formed and they were now the good guys essentially, it would take a long time for anyone to warm up to them.

"Let's get the brat back to the village, it's four days" Ay clapped his hands together eager to get back to the Leaf Village and get Sakura the treatment she needed, who knows what all had happened in that base and how many injuries the brat was sporting.

"Actually" Kakashi appeared eye crinkled as he smiled, he had been horribly worried "I have a scroll here that will send us directly to Lady Tsunade's office" Kakashi continued waving the transportation scroll in their four adults faces.

Tsume's eyes sparked angrily "Well hurry the hell up Hatake, can't you see Sakura needs medical treatment" she snarled lip curling upwards, she didn't know that the girl in her arms and the man before her had slowly started to mend their relationship.

Kakashi hurriedly unraveled the scroll and activated it as each person stepped through, Tsume first with Sakura in her arms, Ay with Kuromaru at his side, Cee, then Darui, and lastly himself, once he was through the scroll burst into flames.

By the time he was summoned into the office, Tsume had already tore out of the office and headed for the hospital, so that Sakura could be checked, Tsunade and the three cloud shinobi hot on her heels, Kakashi heaved a sigh and settled on the couch to wait.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura was set up in the same hospital room that Kiba was currently occupying, the drugs that had been keeping him sedated were removed and he would be awake soon, groggy sure but at least he would see Sakura and that's all that mattered.

"It's amazing" Tsunade breathed, going over the clipboard reading Sakura's results, Cee stepped forward and snatched it from her, his shoulders relaxed in relief and she couldn't rebuke him for his extremely stupid move.

"Well what does it say" Tsume snapped hotly tapping her foot anxious to know how much damage Sakura had sustained while she had been in that kami forsaken base, Tsunade turned her honey brown eyes on her and Tsume struggled to calm down.

Tsunade paused drawing it out for a moment longer before "She's fine, dehydrated, yes, starving yes, but fine, blood is in her stomach, not sure if it's her's because she could have healed herself but Sakura is in great condition" she reeled off finally.

Tsume stood frozen at that before shaking her head "Tell her I'll see her tomorrow if she wakes" she eyed Cee before taking off to the Compound to let everyone know that Sakura had been found and returned safely to the village "Come on boy" Tsume whistled and Kuromaru bounded after her.

"Aren't you going to ask" the massive canine asked, Tsume craned her neck to peer at him before shaking her head "You want to get the details from the pink pup herself" Kuromaru prodded and got a nod "Probably for the best" he nodded a moment.

"One last thing Tsume-sama, you should probably start explaining to her the Inuzuka way of life, sit her down and just talk, the red veil appeared" Kuromaru warned and Tsume cringed, that was never pretty and now she was resolved to sit the brat down and talk as Kuromaru suggested.

When they returned to the Compound, the Inuzuka's stared at their alpha trepidation in their gazes, they feared the worst, until Tsume explained that Sakura while she was unconscious was going to be just fine and they howled together in joy.

The only ones that hadn't been told of Sakura's return were her friends, Suigetsu, Karin, Naruto, Suigetsu, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino, so they were still moping around the village, that depressed aura hanging over them like clouds.

Several hours after her return, Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she panicked as she found herself pressed into a bed with a heavy body on top of her, then she calmed down and took a deep breath inhaling that one scent that made everything okay again "Kiba" Sakura sighed.

He had woken a couple hours before her ready to tear out of the village, when his dark eyes had alighted on the very person he wished to save, Sakura was sleeping in the bed across the room and Kiba couldn't help but get out of his own and climb into hers draping himself around her protectively.

So when he heard that sweet voice sigh his name so tenderly, Kiba pulled back to make sure "Sakura" he whispered ebony eyes a vortex of emotions, but the one that rang through the most was his relief upon seeing her alive and unhurt.

"I'm okay Kiba, safe now, hungry though and thirsty" Sakura murmured wiggling to get comfortable, Kiba moved from atop her and crushed her to his side scent marking her again, this time she allowed him with no complaint, she didn't like the scent of other males on her either, well the ones she didn't know anyways.

Kiba grumbled in agreement, he was absolutely ravenous, so he opened his mouth to call out, he didn't get very far as Cee entered the room, his onyx eyes spotting the two of them awake and in the same bed "I'll send someone down to get something to eat for the both of you" he stated before exiting the room again.

"And lots of water please" Sakura called in her soft voice, Cee paused and then continued on his way down the hall to find someone to do his bidding, once that task was finished he headed back to the room Sakura and Kiba were occupying.

"How do you feel" he asked mainly at Sakura, she smiled that sweet smile of hers and cuddled even more into Kiba's side, strange but okay, it took her a moment to answer and when she did it was full of absolute confusion.

"It's funny I feel alright, though I'm really hungry and thirsty is that normal, I thought I'd be a little more terrified when I got home" Sakura frowned and her forehead creased, she was lost on what to feel at the moment.

Kiba shot his girlfriend a weird look as Cee asked his next question "Did they do anything to you" his hands clenched around the clipboard a little anger leaking through, if he found out that Sakura had indeed been touched he was going to kill whoever had touched her.

"No, but then again I didn't let them" Sakura gave him a toothy smirk, eyes glittering dangerously, a growl rumbled darkly in the back of her throat setting Cee on edge, the pinkette had changed irrevocably just as Tsume had told them.

Kiba went rigid at Sakura's side, she had awakened her Inuzuka blood now, and she was so much scarier than any Inuzuka female he had ever met, Sakura's eyes locked with his before she turned into the sweet girl she would always be underneath.

The door swung open and a cart pushed by another medic entered the room, it held two jugs of water and plenty of food "Enjoy" he smiled before leaving, Cee pushed the cart over to the bed and both Kiba and Sakura attacked it chowing down.

Sakura though in between bites was guzzling down water, she needed to get hydrated again, twenty minutes later she leaned back into Kiba's side, her belly full for the first time in several days "You should rest some more" Kiba gently ordered, and Sakura's eyes fluttered close immediately.

When her breathing evened out, Kiba lifted his eyes to look at Cee "Thank you for finding her" he nodded his head grateful of the blonde before him, his scent had been on Sakura after all, Cee sent him a surprised look before relaxing.

"Actually Sakura-san was rescued by someone else, but she had also planned on escaping herself as well and had already started, we met up with her saviors two days after they saved her" Cee explained so that there was no misunderstandings.

Kiba breathed out and ran a hand through his brown hair "Still thank you for returning her to me" he rumbled out eyes glancing to the side at Sakura, she looked so peaceful as if anything in the world could happen and she wouldn't be affected, she had grown strong, 'Good' he thought.

Cee gave the Inuzuka an easy smile "Well I'll leave you to rest" he bowed out of the room leaving the two alone, he felt as if he was intruding and Kiba was only tolerating him because of his connection to Sakura, it was freaky to say the least.

Once the blonde was gone, Kiba snuggled underneath the blanket and wrapping himself around Sakura closed his eyes to fall asleep as she had, tomorrow was going to be hectic he was sure of it and he wanted to have as much sleep as possible.

The next morning Sakura woke up and found herself unable to move, "Kiba" she pouted and the boy rolled off of her so that she could sit up, in the room was Ay, Darui, Cee, Hana, Tsunade, and most important of all Tsume, tears gathered in her eyes.

Tsunade took a deep breath, she hated to ask but she had to get information "So Sakura, tell us all that happened while you were held captive" she prodded gently, she didn't want the girl to get terrified like she had before again after all.

Sakura swallowed and fought down her tears as Lena and Lana jumped onto the hospital bed and into her arms "Well, the first day I came to, Kuromaru-san and I were locked in a cell, he was injured broken bones and everything" she sniffled lightly getting her emotions under control.

"I healed them, it took two days" Sakura explained and Tsume nodded at her "Well on our first day Kabuto, who is still alive by the way, spoke to us and demanded I follow him to meet Orochimaru" here she paused and a feral smirk spread across her lips.

And in true Inuzuka fashion "Told him to fuck off basically and he fled like a little bitch" she smiled emerald eyes glittering in amusement, this caused Tsume to let out a raucous laugh and for the others to eye her seated form warily.

"Oh also told that idiot that if he so much as even dared tried to touch me I was going to use him as a scratching post for my nails" Sakura remembered belatedly as giggles slipped between her cherry pink lips, it had been absolutely hilarious after all.

Tsume sent Sakura a look before smirking right along with the pinkette "Well, afterwards we were brought an extremely late lunch, Kuromaru-san was all for digging right in but I thought maybe just maybe they had drugged or poisoned our food" Sakura continued eyes darkening in anger.

"I was right, it was a drug that made a person comply easily to demands being placed upon them even against their will" she snarled upper lip lifting in a sneer "I snubbed all food from that point onward, eating what I had left from my recent mission which wasn't much" Sakura sighed.

"They were even putting the drug in my water" Sakura sulked to everyone's amusement, "Anyways after two days of this, Kabuto approached for round two" she smiled bristling in pleasure as she remembered their second meeting.

"Told him that he was a real idiot for trying to slip drugs into my food, guess he couldn't handle it very well and he ran away again" Sakura smiled another little smug smile, drawing a few chuckles from Kiba, Darui and Ay.

Sakura took a deep breath wanting to get this over with "And then he came back again for the third time only this time he made the worst mistake ever, he threatened to kill Kuromaru-san, if I didn't comply with his demands and go to meet that damn snake bastards" spewed from her mouth.

Cee's eyes grew wide, Sakura had gotten a potty mouth, but it seemed it only came out when she was angry "Basically what happened was a red veil went over my eyes and I kind of" Sakura paused to grimace before continuing.

"Grabbed his arm through the cell and ripped out a chunk of his flesh" Sakura quipped, it was dead silent in the hospital room, some of it's occupants growing pale in realization, so that's why there had been blood in her stomach, she had ingested some of Kabuto's accidentally.

"That's when he fled like the little bitch he was becoming for the third time" she smiled again "A couple more days went by and I grew tired of waiting, and of course the minute I bust my way out of that blasted cell, someone comes to rescue me" Sakura huffed.

Tsume clutched her stomach and howled in laughter "Told ya Raikage that Sakura wouldn't let them bastards touch her" she got out through her chuckles, Ay avoided her smug look before sighing and looking at Sakura.

"Glad you're alright now brat, we'll be here for a couple more weeks so make sure to come visit us, same hotel any time" Ay grouched out before taking his men and leaving the room, Sakura would come talk to them when she was damn well good and ready.

After that the others trickled out until only Tsume and Hana remained "Did you mean what you said back then" Tsume couldn't help but ask, she was referring to when Sakura had called her Ma, like her own brats always did.

Sakura looked straight into Tsume's eyes before nodding "Well of course, I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't one hundred percent serious, I've come to see you as a second mother, and I'd wanted to call you that on more than one occasion" the pinkette sighed out tiredly.

Hana gasped in surprise before amusement filled her from the very core "You didn't" she teased and Sakura's cheeks turned a dazzling shade of red "Oh my god you really called Ma, Ma" Hana asked not quite sure what to think of this change in dynamics.

Kiba's eyes flew to those of his girlfriends just as Sakura nodded "Are you serious" he asked and Sakura sent him a sheepish smile "Well, I guess that's not so bad, besides Ma would technically be you're mom down the road when we got married anyway" Kiba shrugged just accepting it.

Tsume smiled around at her children, two of her flesh and blood and the third adopted into the clan "You can call me whatever the hell you want brat, now Hana go find out if she can leave, she has a lot of explaining to do to her idiotic friends and teammates and sensei" she ordered her eldest.

Hana flashed the pinkette a quick smile before hightailing it out of the room, she found a nurse, who led her to another one and so on and so forth until she was led to Shizune "Only if she feels up to it" the ebony haired woman said heels clacking on the floor as she turned down a different corner.

Permission gained, Hana then went to the main desk and signed the pinkette out and her brother, before heading back to the room she had left her family in "It's all clear, you both can leave" Hana grinned when the two teens jumped out of bed.

"Take it easy for the day brat, don't even think about training you might puke" Tsume ordered in her alpha voice, Sakura swiveled around to meet her onyx eyes before sighing and nodding accepting the order for what it was.

"Lena, Lana, I'll see you back at the house" Sakura sent her ninken after Tsume and Hana "I think we should see Naruto and Sasuke first, to get that meeting over and done with" she turned her attention onto the only one left, Kiba.

Kiba reached out and threaded his fingers through hers "Anything you want, I'm never letting you out of my sight again" he growled softly pressing his lips to her cheek and cloaking her in his scent again, it would be so much easier if everyone had the nose of the Inuzuka's it would warn them away from his girl.

Sakura cuddled into Kiba's side content to let him do whatever he damn well pleased for the moment as they left the hospital and she located the two boys chakra on Team Seven's training grounds, they were alone and their chakra had a depressed air about it.

When Kiba and Sakura walked onto the training grounds, Naruto's blue eyes went so wide before filling with tears "Sakura-chan" he cried rushing forward, before he got to close he slowed to a stop and looked at Kiba asking silently for permission.

Kiba's brows shot into his hairline before he nodded his head in acceptance, Naruto didn't waste another second and Sakura found herself wrapped in the blondes arms, him sobbing and soaking her shirt with tears.

"We thought for sure, cause no one would tell us anything and damn dog boy went insane" Naruto babbled before pulling away a frown on his whiskered face and fear in his blue eyes, all of it was for Sakura and she merely smiled pulling him in for another hug.

Sasuke stood apart from the trio, releasing all the built up tension he had felt over the last several days since the pinkette's kidnapping "Glad you're back Inuzuka" he chuckled playing off his depression, but Sakura settled knowing emerald eyes on him.

"Thanks Sasuke, it's good to be back and the next time I see that fucking Yakushi bastard, I'm going to use his face as a personal scratching post for my nails" she snarled softly as Naruto finally pulled away and allowed the Uchiha a turn at hugging her.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke kept his contact with Sakura minimal and pulled away a couple minutes later, Kiba took his place and wrapped his arms around the pinkette's petite waist, obviously rubbing his scent on her like Sakura said the Inuzuka had started doing.

"Well you should go find Suigetsu and Karin, I know we aren't the only ones who have missed you these passed several days" Sasuke waved the couple off and Sakura sent him a grateful smile letting Kiba lead her away in the direction Karin and Suigetsu would most likely be.

Suigetsu froze mid sentence and Karin glared at him before whirling around in her seat, pink hair and emerald eyes met her ruby eyes "Sakura-chan" she squealed depression melting away upon seeing the pinkette unharmed after her kidnapping.

"Hello Karin-chan, Suigetsu" Sakura wiggled her fingers at the purple eyed boy as Karin gave her another bone crushing hug, it hurt but she would deal with it, her friends deserved to know that she was alright after having gone missing for several days.

The pale blue haired teen sighed "Are you alright" he asked looking the pinkette over, it would just kill him if she had actually been hurt during her captivity, Sakura sent him a pretty smile and Karin finally released their teammate so that he could hug her.

"I'm alright, was hungry and thirsty this morning because I didn't eat or drink a whole lot, but otherwise I'm unharmed" Sakura smiled when Suigetsu finally pulled away both Karin and Suigetsu stared at her before relaxing immensely.

"Well I'm going to go round and tell everyone else, so see you at training tomorrow" Sakura waved, and Kiba took her by the hand again gluing himself to her side, at least she hoped training would start up again, there was no way this little incident was going to ever be repeated.

In Orochimaru's hideout "You failed me Kabuto, and now you suffer the consequences" the snake rasped at the silver haired teen, Kabuto heaved a sigh, it wasn't his bloody fault Sakura had been so difficult to manage.

"Of course Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto accepted his punishment from his master and headed off to complete his new duties which was attend to the newest experiments and what not, it was a pain in the rear and he hated the assignment with a passion.

The Hidden Rain Village, Pein's office "Perhaps it's time I reveal myself to the world" Nagato shared his thoughts with Konan and the bluenette woman gave him an amber eyed stared, she didn't want her only friend to get hurt again.

"Maybe you can asked to be healed by the Hokage and whoever else she deems necessary" Konan suggested, drawing the man's attention onto herself, Pein nodded promising to think on it before falling silent to work on his paperwork.

She scurried from the office when "Konan, tea" he demanded and with a smile that was rare, Konan went to fetch it for him "Ah thank you" Pein sighed after taking a sip of the extremely hot beverage, soon all would be right in the world, thanks to their plot of rescuing the pinkette from Orochimaru's clutches.


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning after she and Kiba had gone around letting everyone know she was alright, Sakura sat up in her bed, determination filling her like never before "Lena, Lana, time to train" she ordered, it was only seven in the morning.

Tsume looked up from her desk when a pink and dark orange blur sped through the living room, she had been awake since six thirty, her ebony eyes narrowed and abandoning her paperwork for the moment, Tsume followed Sakura out the backdoor onto the training grounds.

By the time she got out there, Sakura had already sent her ninken through the training course to improve their stamina and speed, and the brat herself had headed towards the targets and was already flying through a set of hand signs.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall" Sakura growled eyes sparking angrily as she slammed her hands on the ground and poured her chakra in, this time unlike all the other times she had tried the same jutsu, her mud wall rose to it's glorious height and Sakura howled in victory.

Tsume leaned against a wall to watch, Sakura reminded her so much of herself it was uncanny, but her soul was that of an Inuzuka's and her blood was awakening so to speak, the pinkette was only going to get stronger from here on out and become a second her, it was hilarious.

Kuromaru came to sit next to her, tail swishing back and forth slowly across the ground, he tilted his head to the side and spotted his handler sporting that smirk, it was the one that told him she had figured out how much the pink pup was like her.

"Did she really threaten to use Yakushi as a scratching post" Tsume leaned down to her ninken to ask her question, Kuromaru nodded his head, at that the Inuzuka tossed her head back laughing silently this time, she didn't want to disturb Sakura after all.

On the training grounds, Sakura's eyes were glittering, she was never going to be caught unaware again, damn everyone that kept trying to ruin her life, they were going to find out the hard way why nobody should mess with her.

"Earth Style: Stone Bracers" she called flying through another set of hand signs after rubbing dirt on her arms, she almost fell over from the weight of rock on her arms, but flooding her arms with chakra, Sakura was about to stay up right.

By this time, Lena and Lana had finished with their first course "Okay Lena, Lana attack me" Sakura commanded them and both pups looked at her handler as if she was insane, had her time in the snake's presence affected her after all.

"But Sakura-chan, we don't want to hurt you" Lana whimpered covered her eyes with her paws and lowering her belly onto the ground, to do such a thing would break her heart and then Sakura may never want to have them fight with her again.

Sakura sighed "Lena, Lana, it's time you two started pulling your own weight, how are you ever going to learn unless you have an actual target, I'll be fine, now Attack" she ordered again, this time her tone was filled more authoritativeness than either of her ninken had ever heard.

And unable to disobey a command from their handler, Lena leaped forward teeth bared and Sakura struck out sending the little pup skidding across the ground "Ow Sakura-chan, couldn't you be a little nicer" she winced.

"An enemy isn't going to stop in the middle of a battle to cater to you're whines Lena" Sakura announced wisely "Now attack, I won't say it again, no more complaints and I'll heal you afterwards" the pinkette ordered for the third time.

Both Lena and Lana shared a look, their handler had changed, if it was for the best that had yet to be seen, "Very well but you asked for it Sakura-chan" Lana bared her teeth and leaped forward green eyes narrowed in concentration as she avoided getting hit like her sister had.

Tsume grinned, it was about damn time Sakura started making those pups learn, the pinkette was going to be fine "I'm heading in" she told Kiba who had come out to watch the sparring session with interest, he nodded and Tsume stalked into her house.

Sakura grinned, Lana had found her mark and buried her teeth into her leg "Nice one Lana, but you forgot" she smiled at the little pup and with a carefully placed elbow sent the little pup flying to crash into a target, Lana was on her feet again a moment later.

This went on for sometime, Sakura blocking or sending her two ninken flying as they jumped at her simultaneously until she knew they couldn't go on for much longer "Enough" she called and they stopped their attacks flopping onto the ground whining tiny bodies racked with agony.

"You're mean Sakura-chan" Lena pouted at her, Sakura's eyes softened again as she healed Lana first, it was her way of praising the pup of doing such a good job, the damage they had inflicted on her was minimal but they still had a long ways to go in their training.

"An enemy is going to be much worse, he won't stop in the middle of a battle to be nice Lena, he's going to come at you until you and you're sister are dead, if training you to avoid such a thing makes me mean then you and Lana both have a lot of growing up to do" Sakura stated gently to lessen the blow.

Lana lifted her head and growled "Stop whining sister it is most unbecoming of a ninken" she snapped angrily as Sakura moved from her to Lena, her twin froze and lowered her head to the ground ashamed of herself in that moment.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sent Kiba a look, the boy came forward Akamaru at his heels "Puppies are ugh" she sighed as she finished healing her ninken and sent them off to train more, Kiba chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Trust me I know the feeling, it's gonna be a long while until they truly grow up and learn" Kiba murmured leaning his head down as she stretched her neck up and their lips met, Sakura sighed blissfully before she pulled away.

"Let's go in for breakfast, then I'm coming right back out here for some more training" Sakura whistled for her twin ninken and they bounded into the house following their handler, Kiba shook his head led Akamaru in.

And as Sakura had said the minute she had literally devoured breakfast with more manners than any Inuzuka that had come before her, she went right back outside and trained until her two ninken were sufficiently exhausted and then Sakura trained even more improving on her other abilities.

"Holy hell Sakura" Hana's eyes widened as she exited the house on her way to the clinic, it was Saturday, the pinkette was wielding the chakra scalpel and it had grown massively as her chakra coils grew along with the multiple uses of her chakra each day.

Sakura paused in her spar against Kiba and turned to face the young woman "Ah sorry about the shock Hana, I've been practicing different ways to apply the chakra scalpel to battle" she flashed Hana a blinding smile then leaped right back into her spar.

Hana rubbed her forehead in confusion, in truth after she had offered to teach Sakura medical ninjutsu after teaching her how to properly bandage something, the pinkette had gone off on her own and learned everything else.

"Right see you" she sent her brother and Sakura a smile and then headed for the vet clinic, Kiba had made a good choice in girlfriend and the clan as a whole adored the pinkette, though it was only a matter of time before the more vocal female Inuzuka caught wind of Kiba and Sakura's relationship.

A few minutes later, Sakura dropped her jutsu and flopped down on the ground, her body slicked with sweat and her clothes drenched "Ooh that was wonderful" she giggled before jumping to her feet again "Thanks Kiba, I'm going to go find Naruto now" Sakura waved disappearing.

An exasperated smile spread across his lips "Lena, Lana follow her" Kiba ordered heading in to shower, then he was going to tail his own girlfriend as well, there was no way in hell he was going to let what happened, happen again.

Sakura skipped cheerily through town quite aware that her two ninken were following her, that was good because their training was about to start up again, all of a sudden her feet spun and she ducked to the right and looked straight into amused onyx eyes.

"Nara-sensei" she breathed in relief almost collapsing to her knee's, Shikaku frowned "I'm alright just a little wary, never know when someone might catch me off guard again" Sakura explained her actions of just a few moments ago.

"It's good that you're trying to prevent that from happening again" Shikaku patted Sakura gently on the forehead "Team training starts on Monday, take these two days and rest up" he threw over his shoulder as he prepared to walk away.

The pinkette sighed, she would just have to train with Naruto's clones for now, "Lena, Lana if you're going to tail me, you both might as well walk next to me" Sakura called before turning on her heel and power walking down the street's to Team Seven's training grounds.

Naruto and Sasuke were there alone again and Sakura had to wonder "Do you guys mind if I join you" she asked drawing their attention, Naruto jumped to her side and Sasuke meandered towards them slowly a small smile crossing his lips for a brief second.

Then in a move that totally surprised her "Shouldn't you be resting Sakura" Sasuke scolded raising an ebony brow at the pinkette and staring at her eyes narrowed in concern, the pinkette's jaw dropped and Naruto looked between them in confusion.

"Why Sasuke, I didn't know you even knew how to care" Sakura teased lightly, her words while they could be hurtful, Sasuke didn't let them do so, the pinkette was right after all "And I was cleared by the hospital to train" she continued.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders "Fine by me if you join, but you're going to have a harder time convincing the dope that your alright" he pointed at the glowering Naruto, his face set into concern and eyes determined.

"Don't even Naruto, I'm fine really" Sakura stressed, all she wanted was to train a little bit longer with her ninken, then go apologize to Ibiki and find Tsunade and set up times for them to train as well, Naruto heaved a sigh and relented.

"Okay, but promise you'll be careful, oh do you need some of my clones again" Naruto rambled before spotting Sakura's two ninja hounds, the pinkette's emerald eyes lit up and she nodded "Ten of them right" he asked and Sakura grinned.

"Yep" she quipped moving into position, she had to get better "Thanks Naruto" Sakura tossed over her shoulder once the shadow clones were before her, Naruto waved and went back to his spar with Sasuke, each of them training until they couldn't move another inch.

An hour after they finished training Kakashi went to check up on the two boys, he had given his team the next couple of days off, what met his eyes on the training grounds was spectacular, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were all sitting in a circle and the pinkette was teaching them about their village's history.

So he settled into a tree to watch over them, nothing would be the same sure, but at least Sakura was no longer afraid to wander towards these parts of the village anymore, he smiled behind his mask and pulled out his beloved book to read.

"And that's how the Leaf Village came to be" Sakura finished smugly crossing her arms and waiting, Sasuke blinked his eyes, he hadn't known that one of his clan's ancestors had been one of the founders of the Leaf Village.

"Oh and one more thing, Lady Tsunade is Lord First's granddaughter" she added shocking the two further, to say she was satisfied wasn't quite the word she would use, but Sakura would take whatever she could get nowadays.

Sasuke shook his head, that thing about her storing all the information she learned away was the truth "Just be careful Sakura, people might come after you if they know how smart you can be" he warned, he didn't want the pinkette to suffer anymore than she already had.

"Yeah, we only want what's best for you Sakura-chan" Naruto glanced around quickly before wrapping his arms around the pinkette, he pulled back a moment later "So anyways I'm heading off see you Teme, Sakura-chan" he waved disappeared from the training grounds.

Sakura prepared to lean back when Sasuke stood as well, without him saying anything, she stood "Lena, Lana go back to the compound" she ordered "See ya Sasuke" Sakura flashed him a smile and headed into the village, she knew right where she was going.

The door swung open and Darui peered down "You realize you are sweating up a storm right, you don't have a fever or anything do you" he asked in concern, Sakura lifted her head to meet his eyes before grinning a toothy smile.

"Nope, just been training is all, thought I'd come say hello before heading off to take a shower and then talk to a few people" Sakura coughed nervously, it was going to be hell talking to Ibiki, for whatever reason that man had become just as protective over her as the others had and it was slightly creepy.

Ay chuckled from his seat and beckoned the girl in "Get in here brat, I want to talk to you for a minute" he grouched out gesturing at the opposite couch, Sakura smiled politely and sat down, Cee and Darui squishing her between them as usual.

Before Ay could ask whatever question he wanted to ask, Cee jumped in "So why did that Inuzuka boy react in such a bad way when you went missing" he narrowed his eyes wanting to get his question answered first, Sakura's eyes widened before lowering to the ground.

"I suppose it's because we are a couple now, but it's so much more than that, you were there when Tsume-sama told you about the tale of the woman and the Honorary Inuzuka right" Sakura started voice soft and all three of the cloud shinobi nodded in remembrance.

"Well all of it was true, I look just like Koimi Inuzuka, we are basically soul bound and thanks to these lovely rings we are technically engaged as well, but for now we are together, that's why Kiba reacted badly, it was his protective instincts flaring up" Sakura rubbed her arms as a chill swept through her.

"If Kiba were to be taken, I'd probably react in the same way" she said in a small voice, Inuzuka's were very emotional shinobi, though they hid it well behind a veil, their love for their partner knew no bounds and that's why hardly any of them were kidnapped because they reacted viciously.

Cee cringed "Explains why he was practically rubbing on you" he quipped and Sakura tossed her head back letting out a laugh, her cheeks turned red and she looked happy "Somehow I get the feeling you aren't to bothered by that" Cee leaned forward curiously to catch her eye.

"Not anymore, when you've got so many different scents on you, I would probably do the same as Kiba as well if his scent was muddled with other girls" Sakura growled softly, if anyone dared touch her Kiba, then they were going to meet her fist.

Darui shook his head in amusement "We are just glad you're back, thought the boss man was going to go into cardiac arrest if we didn't find you" he teased and Ay glared at him, it was the only time he would be able to get away with such things, when they were around Sakura after all.

Sakura flushed in embarrassment, and turned her attention on Ay "So Raikage-sama, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something" she coughed out to get the attention off of her, despite everything that had happened she was still a little shy underneath her new looks.

"How would you like to come stay in the Cloud Village again" Ay joked for a moment and Sakura gave him a blank stare "Relax brat" he rolled his eyes skyward "How would you like to help me out for a bit during these next two weeks" he asked instead.

Like he thought, Sakura perked up instantly and her eyes glistened with excitement "Doing what exactly Raikage-sama" she leaned forward not wanting to miss a single detail of something she was certain would be extremely interesting.

"In a couple of days, the other Kage's are going to making their way here, I've got the unfortunate task of escorting them to the Hokage, will you join me and greet them with me" Ay reeled off wondering what Sakura would say to his request.

Sakura leaned back contemplating for a moment, then her eyes widened "Does that mean Lady Tsunade asked you to choose someone of the village, because it's customary a shinobi of the village greets it's guests" she rattled out impressively.

"Knew you'd catch on quickly brat, and you're right and I've chosen you, are you free around two on Monday" Ay narrowed his eyes when Sakura smiled sheepishly, of course she wasn't free, she didn't have much free time.

"Well, if I told my sensei that I was going to be a little late to team training, how long will the escorting and greeting take" Sakura asked, she wanted to go in with as many details after all, it was something she was becoming famous for.

Ay sighed "Two to Three, they should all arrive at the same time, so it shouldn't take very long, and brat you can call me Ay" he growled, it was irritating how polite Sakura was to him, he would like to consider them at least on friendly terms.

Sakura stared at him in surprise before "Of course Ay-sama" she got out as her nerves got the better of her like usual "And I'll be sure to let my sensei know, is there anything else" Sakura asked without skipping another beat.

Darui and Cee chuckled, Sakura was the one genin that had enough guts to look their boss in the eye without getting intimidated in the least, it was a point of irritation for Ay "No, now scram" Ay snarled and Sakura laughing the entire way scurried from the hotel they were set up at.

Outside, Sakura caught her breath and steeling her nerves marched across the village to see Ibiki, the anbu situated in the halls eyed her in concern none more so than "Sakura-san, I'd heard you'd been kidnapped but you're back" Tenzo appeared next to the pinkette.

"Was rescued the other day" Sakura flashed the brunette man a small smile "How pissed do you think Morino-san is going to be" she bit her lip harshly and she winced as blood dribbled down her chin, Tenzo peered at her through the slits in the anbu mask before patting her head and walking away.

'Gee thanks' Sakura thought sarcastically as she healed her lip, then steeling her nerves for the second time swung the door to Ibiki's office open, she found herself sprawled across the ground a moment later and Anko glaring at her with her soft brown eyes.

"Do You Have Any Idea How Fucking Worried We've Been You Stupid Pink Haired Brat" Anko hissed getting the pinkette's face, Sakura's vision swam for a moment before she let out a groan and grimacing in pain.

"I can imagine Mitarashi-sempai, it wasn't my fault that stupid snake decided to kidnap me" Sakura huffed and struggled to her feet when Anko moved off of her, the minute she was stood Ibiki strode forward and slammed his hand down on her head.

Onyx eyes hardened and jaw clamped down, Ibiki was pissed, he had gained an appreciation for the pink haired brat that was his assistant, "Don't let it happen again" he growled and turned his back on her, Sakura nodded and then she was gone.

"Understood Morino-san" floating over her shoulder in that damn cheeky voice she always used on him, but Ibiki could care less, Sakura was back and his work would be easier again, though he was also going to start putting anbu on that stupid brat to make sure she was protected twenty four seven.

When she was gone "TENZO" Ibiki roared drawing the brunette man into his office "From this day forward, when the Hokage doesn't have anything for you to do, keep you're eyes peeled at that pink haired brat, and if you so much as let her out of you're sights you'll be cleaning the toilets with a toothbrush for months" he ordered.

Tenzo sighed behind his mask "Anything you say Morino-san" he bowed low and headed out the door to trail his pink haired charge, he wanted to avoid getting punished at all costs, plus it would give him a better chance to get to know Sakura as he had been wanting to lately since that first time.

He found her speaking to the Hokage, her arms waving madly in the air and Tsunade laughing causing the young girl to huff and an indignant expression to cross her face "She's interesting isn't she" a voice spoke and Tenzo looked to the right.

"You were the one who left that missive, Tenzo right" Sasuke asked, he wasn't the only one on that roof, Suigetsu, Karin, Naruto and Kiba were there as well "You know I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for Sakura" the Uchiha leaned back getting comfortable.

That was news to him, and apparently a lot of others "Orochimaru's subordinates were trying to convince me to go to that snake, but thanks to Sakura forcing me to pull my head out of my ass I refused" Sasuke shrugged.

"How did she make you pull you're head out of you're ass so to speak" Suigetsu leaned forward a questioning look in his eyes, Sasuke lowered his ebony eyes to the tiles on the roof and heaved a miserable sort of sigh.

"Told me she didn't love me anymore and that opened my eyes, I guess I had expected her to always chase after me you know" Sasuke spoke in a upset tone, it hurt but at least he had found someone he could possibly spend the rest of his life with.

Kiba bit the inside of his cheek, he knew how much it hurt to be forced to wake up and smell the daisies, the little incident with Sakura had made it painfully obvious he wasn't strong enough to protect her on his own, or mature enough to handle her disappearance with a clear head.

Naruto, Suigetsu and Karin grimaced, 'Poor Teme' the blonde thought, "Well I'm glad you didn't leave with them" Naruto patted Sasuke on the back before each of them ducked down when Tsunade's honey brown eyes strayed to the window.

Inside the office "You know those idiot's you call friends are tailing you right" Tsunade snorted and subtly gestured at the window, Sakura rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before nodding and in a mirth filled tone.

"Of course, Kiba's been trailing me since this morning, Sasuke and Naruto joined him later on when we got finished with our training session and Suigetsu and Karin tagged along just a bit ago, and I think Morino-san is having Tenzo-san tail me now to" Sakura chortled in amusement.

"And you know this because" Tsunade asked curiously, Sakura didn't speak instead she tapped the side of her nose and the blonde instantly understood "And here I thought those idiots knew how to be discrete" Tsunade rolled her eyes this time.

Sakura pressed her lips together and shifted her gaze to the window where she spied a bit of red and purple "Ah it's not that they aren't good at trailing me, it's just that it's hard to hide their scents from my nose, I engraved all their scents into my memory upon my first meeting with them all as an honorary Inuzuka" she explained.

"But anyway thank you for taking the time Lady Tsunade to train me as you're apprentice, I'm heading to the hospital now" Sakura waved at the blonde and skipped her way out of the office and out of the Hokage tower.

Above, six blurs sped after her slow moving form, none of them realizing that she had already caught onto their presence, Sakura shook her head and snorted 'Unbelievable, I would have expected better from an Anbu' she slumped her shoulders tiredly.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei" Sakura jumped back distracted from her inner thoughts now, the silver haired jonin stood in front of her for a long minute before he gave her his signature eye crinkle, gave her a two fingered salute and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Her eyes crossed in exasperation "Stupid Men" Sakura spat stomping the rest of the way back to the compound, half way through Kiba appeared at her side and she turned angry emerald eyes on her boyfriend when he reached for her.

"Don't even Kiba, I'm a little put out with you and everyone else at the moment" she wagged her finger in his face and stormed down the hall to her room to take a shower, Kiba left in the dust blinked and Tsume let out a bark of laughter.

"What the hell did you do brat, to piss her off, the anger was rolling off of her in waves" Tsume got out between her laughter, Kiba sat down on the couch and pouted, not quite sure why Sakura was angry with him like she currently was.

Then it came to him, "Ah, well it could be because we were all tailing her" Kiba supplied cheeks flushing beat red, Sakura's nose was strong if she could scent them from that distance, it made him proud of her but also a little put out because she was picking up on things quicker than he had.

Tsume rolled her eyes "Brat, what Sakura needs right now is a little space, or figure out a better way to keep her from figuring out you're tailing her, to give her the sense she was alone" she shrugged, Kiba was on his own with Sakura as far as she was concerned.

A few hours later after dinner, Sakura creeped out of her room and across the hall to Kiba's, he was awake preparing for his mission tomorrow "Hey, sorry for snapping at you like I did, I'm not really certain why I got angry" she smiled sheepishly.

"S'alright Sakura, you can't help it, you've been through a lot and I, we didn't make anything better by tailing you the entire time" Kiba looked up as his movements slowed to a stop, "Are ya gonna give me a good luck kiss" he teased to put a smile on Sakura's face.

His words worked like a charm and her entire face lit up like a thousand sons, Sakura went to Kiba then and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his neck and inhaling his earth and cinnamon scent, then she rose to her tiptoes and pressed a feather light kiss to Kiba's lips.

"Good luck on you're mission and I'll see you when you get back" she murmured against his lips before pulling away, "Night Kiba" Sakura giggled impishly feeling a little naughty and pranced back to her room to fall into her bed with a content sigh.

Kiba blinked owlishly for a moment then shook his head finishing packing his things for the week mission, it was gonna suck but he had faith that the others would watch after Sakura for him until he was able to return and glue her to his side again.

The next day came and went until it was the day Sakura promised Ay she would greet the other Kage's with him, to say she was excited didn't even describe how she felt, to be in the presence of someone strong enough to rule another country was amazing.

She rushed through breakfast and training that morning, taking a shower quickly and dressing in her nicest outfit she had and followed Hana to the clinic on the other side of the compound, the two Inuzuka's got to work and soon it was almost two.

"Hana, I'm going to go change now" Sakura called sweetly heading for the bathroom, she had warned the woman about her promise to Ay and Hana knew the importance of keeping such a vow, so Hana flashed the pinkette a smile and gave her wave.

When Sakura emerged from the changing room she was dressed in the yukata Karin and Tenten had gotten for her at the festival, it was appropriate enough to greet very important guests, well Sakura hoped it was at least.

"See you later Hana" Sakura waved at the woman and dashed as quickly as she could in the yukata out of the clinic and to the compound gates, and then the village gates where Ay was waiting for her, he looked up and his expression turned into one of surprise.

"Good at least you have the decency to dress well" Ay gave a curt nod before facing the gates, a strong chakra was headed their way, but as to who it was they would only find out when they had arrived completely at the gates.

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back and kept her spine straight, she was not going to make a fool out of herself, in her determination, Sakura didn't realize but she had pasted a sweet smile on her lips and her emerald eyes were soft and welcoming.

Soon enough the Mizukage and her four escorts, trailing behind her was the Tsuchikage and his three escorts, and then finally the Kazekage and two escorts, Ay glanced to the side and wandered how Sakura wouldn't handle this extremely nerve wracking situation.

The pinkette stepped forward and bowed low til the ends of her long pink hair touched the ground "We welcome you, Lady Mizukage, Lord Tsuchikage, Lord Kazekage to our Village Hidden in the Leaves" Sakura greeted politely eyeing each shinobi assessing them before stepping back to let Ay take over.

Stunned silence met his approach and Ay shot Sakura a look "Brat" he huffed in amusement "If you would follow me, as the Raikage, I've been assigned the task of bringing you to Lady Hokage" Ay greeted each of the three Kage's before turning on his heel.

Sakura knew what to do and stood in front of Ay leading the way to the Hokage Tower, half way through the village, her sensitive ears picked up on whispers from shinobi that came with their Kage's, and her nose picked up on the spicy scent of agitation.

"Ay-sama" she whispered flashing him an exasperated frown "You're agitated" she accused and his eyes flickered down to meet her emerald, he was shocked that she had figured him out because he thought he had been hiding it well.

"How can you tell brat" Ay asked eyeing Sakura curiously, she silently tapped her nose and his eyes widened "You mean my scent changes" he questioned a silent sneer coming to his lips, it was ridiculous, you couldn't hide anything from that brat at all.

A cheeky smile was flashed his way before Sakura looked forward again, she was just about to take the first step leading the way up the stairs when of all people she could see in this critical time, Naruto and Sasuke appeared before her insulting each other like usual.

Sasuke gulped when he felt that heated glare plastered to his back and craned his neck around to meet angry emerald "Uh Naruto, perhaps right now isn't a good time to insult each other" he discreetly pointed at the pinkette and the blonde followed his line of sight to Sakura.

Naruto screamed in fear, took Sasuke by the arm and hightailed it off those steps, there was no way in hell he was going to get in Sakura's way especially not after seeing her look like that, Sakura relaxed her expression again adopting a more polite one before leading the group up the stairs.

Ay glanced to the side at his escort companion, he wondered what the hell had caused that blonde idiot to run away in terror, Sakura hadn't made any threatening movements towards him, all she had done was stare at them so it was a little baffling.

Sakura shifted her eyes to the side and locked gazes with onyx "Is there something the matter Ay-sama" she smiled a sugary sweet smile, Ay blinked at her before sneering, Sakura grinned before knocking three times on Tsunade's office door and gaining permission to enter.

Once everyone had filed into the room, Sakura prepared to take her leave when "Park it on the couch brat" Tsunade pointed and without skipping a beat the pinkette jumped to the tan couch and sat down, the honey eyed blonde nodded in satisfaction.

"Now Mei-san, you said that you had some problems pop up recently care to share before we get on with the meeting" Tsunade folded her hands in front of her and eyed the auburn haired, green eyed woman extremely curious.

Mei coughed and gestured at two of her escorts "I don't know how, or even why but two of our Hidden Mist Village's previous Mizukage have been revived, Gengetsu-san and Yagura-san" she blurted and Tsunade's eyes widened.

Sakura's head swiveled up to gaze at the two aforementioned people, then terror swept through her, if these people could be revived then so could her tormentor, a shudder rolled through her and she leaned back on the couch slipping deep into her thoughts that suddenly turned dark.

Ay couldn't help it, he glanced behind him to the couch where Sakura was sat and found her with her brows furrowed and deep in her thoughts, they were dark and it was obvious from the black cloud hanging over her head.

Tsunade froze and took a deep breath "And you want me to find out if it's really them" she guessed and Mei nodded "Sakura get over here Now" Tsunade barked, Sakura started in surprise before her body automatically obeyed the command she was given, it was a habit now and she couldn't help it.

"First lesson as my apprentice, take skin, blood and saliva samples and run them to the hospital to Shizune and tell her to get the results immediately, and Sakura if you're not back in thirty minutes tops.." Tsunade trailed off in a warning tone.

Sakura smiled uneasily already having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and hurriedly took the samples before speeding from the Hokage's office and dashing down the streets, Tenzo on her trail like the last couple of days, only this time he was being a bit more discrete about his tailing.

"Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama wants these samples tested against these samples and she wants the results immediately" Sakura burst into the woman's office and Shizune whirled around in surprise, before her eyes narrowed, took the samples and sped off.

Fifteen minutes later, "Ha, how long do you think it will take her to realize I was joking, it's gonna take Shizune forty minutes at least to get those results" Tsunade chortled, hand over her eyes as laughter filled the office.

Ay coughed "You shouldn't underestimate that brat Tsunade, if I know her like I think I do, she'll jump in and help you're assistant and get those results in half the time it usually takes" he shrugged out when the blonde's honey brown eyes settled on him.

Ten minutes later, Sakura slammed through the office door again and almost crashed into Akatsuchi, but she righted herself just in time, flashed the older boy a smile and charged to Tsunade "I've got them" she announced "And I made it back with five minutes to spare" Sakura grinned triumphantly.

Tsunade's jaw dropped and some of the people, mainly Ay chuckled at her, she sent the Raikage a little glare before taking the test results, her eyes scanned the sheets for a moment before "Did you read them Sakura" she questioned her newest apprentice.

"Mhm, Milady" Sakura dipped her head sheepishly shuffling her feet when all Tsunade did was stare at her, then the blonde stood and came around her desk going across the room until she was stood before the two previous Mizukage.

"And what did you gleam from it Sakura" Tsunade questioned again beckoning the pinkette to her side and the girl did so shyly but with a quiet confidence, Sakura was a little intimidated for sure, but she wasn't about to be cowed in front of all these people.

Sakura took a deep breath "The results said that both samples from each person were a perfect match" she explained emerald eyes meeting magenta and blue eyes as she did so, that's when the first outburst happened and it came from the Tsuchikage.

"You aren't seriously going to believe that girl are you Lady Hokage, she's nothing but a brat" Ohnoki growled out floating through the air to the pinkette's fascination, he ignored it and looked to Tsunade in hopes the woman would kick the girl out of the office.

Tsunade raised a brow and then glanced to her apprentice, Sakura at the insult had gone rigid in her spot next to her "Brat she may be Lord Tsuchikage, but Sakura here would never lie, it's not in her nature to do so, plus that sheet doesn't lie either" she pointed out smugly.

Sakura couldn't help herself "Plus from those old samples, my nose picked up on their scents, and it matches with them right now as well, my nose doesn't lie either" she crossed her arms and stared the very short man down, she wasn't going to take insults lying down anymore.

"So they are who they say they are" Baki summed it up perfectly, he didn't want the little girl that had made breakfast and dinner for two solid weeks for the Sand Siblings and everyone else including him, to get in trouble for snapping at a Kage that wasn't of her own.

Belatedly she realized she could get in serious trouble for what she had just done 'Stupid mouth' Sakura sulked bowing her upper half low and in an extremely apologetic tone "I'm very sorry for snapping at you Lord Tsuchikage, it wasn't my intention to get angry" she apologized remorsefully.

Ohnoki's eyes widened and flew up to meet Tsunade's honey brown, she wasn't looking at him but at Sakura with a fond look in her eyes, all was silent "You don't think that innocent crap actually works do you" Ay snorted and Sakura sent him a scowl.

"Mean" she poked her tongue out childishly "May I go Lady Tsunade, I do have team training after all" Sakura raised her eyes to gaze into honey brown after quickly glancing at the clock, if she didn't hurry then she was going to be horribly late.

Tsunade's eyes flitted to the clock "You may, but don't forget training with me afterwards, Ay take these people to the hotel you're staying at, we'll all chat tomorrow" she dismissed everyone from her office and sat down, it was exhausting.

Excitement filled her from the very core of her being, and Sakura rocketed out of the office without wasting another second, Ay sighed having hoped to talk to the pinkette "If you don't mind do you think we could follow her" Mei asked politely and got nods all around.

A smirk spread across his lips "Not at all" Ay chuckled and hurried down the streets after Sakura's speeding chakra, the girl had gotten faster it seemed lately, by the time they reached the training grounds, Sakura and her team were already training.

Mei was surprised at seeing one of the genin though "Suigetsu" she called in confusion drawing the boys attention, he paused and got an exploding tag set off in his face, the red head howled in laughter and Sakura smiled in exasperation.

"Hey it's the ol..." Suigetsu started to say and the pinkette slapped her hand over his mouth and the red head elbowed him in the stomach, Sakura yanked on the boys ear and began ranting up a storm poking his nose to punctuate the seriousness of her words.

This was watched with a certain amount of amusement by all those gathered until Suigetsu turned to face his former leader, bowed his head "I've very sorry Mizukage-sama, for all the trouble I caused you while I lived in you're village" Suigetsu apologized.

Sakura smiled in satisfaction and went about healing the boy as she had promised "Now we need to get back to training, you and Karin especially need to get the hang of water walking" she clapped her hands and pointed at the water.

Baki coughed into his hand as he was overcome with laughter, "Lady Chiyo wanted me to tell you hello" he called softly so as not to distract the girl before sitting down, Temari and Gaara who had come with him situated themselves on the ground, this was followed by the others as well.

The pinkette flashed him a little smile and nodded, Shikaku watched all this with a raised brow, "Actually we are going to work on you're dodging speed today" he ordered and his three little genin jumped back to avoid his shadows.

This time Karin and Suigetsu actually managed to avoid being caught, good it proved to him that they were slowly working their way up to Sakura's level, the girl herself was the picture of concentration, narrowed eyes and face set into a frown as she jumped up and leaped over his shadow's.

Fifteen minutes into the session, Suigetsu was caught and twenty minutes in Karin was caught, so Shikaku turned his attention on Sakura, "Show me what you've learned Sakura" he ordered onyx eyes meeting her emerald.

"Won't let you down Nara-sensei" Sakura giggled impishly as she dropped and rolled to the right and onto her feet in a matter of seconds, next she jumped over and back to avoid the next, she knew at the moment her sensei was taking it easy on her.

But she was going to make it so much more difficult for him this time, a plan took root and she let herself be caught intentionally, the shadow was holding her loosely and that's what Sakura was counting on "Got you Sakura-san" Shikaku came forward a smirk on his lips.

"No you don't Nara-sensei" Sakura flashed those gleaming teeth at him and flooded her arms and legs with chakra, then in a move that caused him to truly become wary of her, snapped her wrist down to the ground and it shattered upon impact, the shadows disappearing and freeing her of their hold.

All those that were seated jumped up to avoid getting showered with chunks of rocks and grass, the dust that had formed cleared and they all spotted Sakura dancing in and out of Shikaku's shadows with practiced ease shocking them especially Ay.

"Damn brat got stronger when we weren't watching" he growled as her laughter rang through the air, she was enjoying one upping her sensei for the time being, but Ay could also tell Sakura was slowly wearing down and sure enough for the second time she was caught, nearly an hour after her first capture.

Shikaku strengthened his shadow around his pink haired students body, not to restricting but it was enough to make sure she didn't get away again "That was a dirty trick Sakura-san" he teased, he wasn't truly angry, in fact he was pleased she had managed to surprise him.

"Ah a ninja never reveals their secrets, they wait until the last moment so that they can gain the upper hand" Sakura stated wisely flashing him a tired smile, Shikaku lowered her to her feet and she flopped down on the ground exhausted.

Suigetsu plopped down next to her "Man Sakura-chan, every time we turn our backs on you, you get stronger without us" he sulked at the pinkette, but when he got no response his purple eyes darted to the side and he groaned.

Sakura was asleep, "Nara-sensei, Sakura-chan did it again" he huffed pointing at the pink haired girl, she didn't even so much as stir from his whining, Shikaku shook his head and wandered over to his two students Karin trudging tiredly behind him.

"Troublesome girl" Shikaku went to bend down and scoop the petite girl into his arms, but he was beat to it by Ay "You going to take her to the compound Raikage-sama" he questioned in confusion, Ay looked up at him before nodding silently.

"Yeah, little brat deserves her rest after everything she's been through this past week" he growled softly so as not to wake Sakura, she wouldn't complain but it would bug him if it had been him that had woken her.

Catching those words, Baki slunk over to the Raikage "What do you mean, what she's been through this past week, it's only been about nine days since the end of her recent mission" his brows were furrowed in utter confusion.

Ay didn't say anything for a long moment "She was taken right from the village the day after she got back from her mission, it was only on Friday that she was returned" he explained eyes softened on the pink haired girl that tried so hard and got nothing but trouble for her efforts.

Ohnoki floated a little closer "How do you know the pink haired brat" he questioned wanting to learn a little more about the girl Tsunade seemed to trust with every fiber of her being, Ay glance down at him before snorting softly.

"Stupid brat and her idiot teammates, not those ones, the other team she was one with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, got assigned the two week mission to help me out around the Cloud Village in order for me to agree to sign the treaty between our villages" Ay huffed.

"Pink brat here was..." he trailed off at a loss for words, "Not the same as she is now, back then she was terrified of every male she came into contact with and my stupid ass assigned her to stay with two men" Ay grumbled darkly in remembrance.

"Their first night in the village, she cried I couldn't stand it, but she pushed on doing her hardest, then her other sensei the one I'd like to wring the neck of, made her cry again and if that wasn't enough to get me boiling, his actions towards her for the next couple of days pissed me off even more" Ay growled lip curling up and onyx eyes sparking with anger.

During this Sakura creaked her eyes open just a bit listening to the conversation going on around her "Actually Ay-sama, Kakashi-sensei and I have slowly started becoming friends again" she spoke softly and the dark skinned man gave a start.

In all this time, the ones that had come with their Kage's had been silent "I'd like to thank you for believing in us" Yagura came a little closer and bowed his head low as Ay set the girl on her feet, his next actions about had him attacked.

He stepped closer than what was strictly necessary grasped onto the young girls hand and lifted it to his lips kissing her knuckles "We are truly grateful" Yagura eyed her calmly that was until a guttural growl ripped through the air as they stopped in front of the gates to some compound.

Sakura whipped around eyes wide in horror as she spotted Kiba gearing up for a fight, and she knew she had to do something quick "KIBA" she shouted channeling chakra into her vocal cords and the boy paused in his attack.

"If You Don't Calm Down This Instant Then You Won't Get Any Kisses For A Month" Sakura growled in a warning tone, Kiba's eyes widened as his features returned to normal, then the most pitiful pout she had ever seen on him formed on his lips.

"But Sakura-chan, he touched you" Kiba stomped his foot as he whined and Sakura sent him a glare that could make the devil cower in submission, he cringed and hunched his shoulders as she turned her back on him and faced the one who had touched her.

"I'm sorry about my boyfriend, he's a bit protective over me due to recent events" Sakura apologized tiredly, why was it her that was always having to reign in people, why couldn't her life be simple and easy like it once had not so long ago.

Ay shook his head and glanced at the whining Inuzuka boy, for the heir of the clan he was being pretty childish, though he supposed if his woman had told him something like that he would probably be doing the same thing only instead of whining he would be brooding for weeks.

Yagura peered around the pinkette to the still pouting boy, then his eyes flickered up up to meet emerald "It's quite alright, I understand" he said simply deciding to bow out then and there before anything else happened.

Sakura sighed "Well I'll see you around Ay-sama" she flashed him a quick smile then started forward ninken at her heels "And Kiba, if you so much as complain before we get back to the house..." Sakura warned her voice floating in the air.

"Well that was interesting, but if you don't mind Lord Raikage we'd like to see the hotel we are being set up at" Gengetsu was the one to speak this time and Ay turned leading them down the streets to the hotel he and his men were already staying at.

Kiba pouted the entire way back to the house, he didn't understand it was within his right to attack other males if they touched what belonged to him but Sakura didn't understand, maybe that's what set her apart from real Inuzuka females.

Sakura looked to the side and rolled her eyes "Relax Kiba, I understand that it was within you're right but that guy wasn't a normal guy he's a former Mizukage, and all he did was kiss my knuckles, now I realize it might be in you're eyes an advance towards me" she bit her lip before continuing.

"But Lord Yagura-san was only doing so because he was grateful for me essentially sticking up for him, he and the second Mizukage were brought back by unknown means and I was able to tell it was truly them" Sakura sighed.

"Oh" Kiba grimaced, he hardly paid attention to detail, that's what made him and Sakura such a great pair "I'm sorry" he lowered his head as shame flooded through him, he felt absolutely awful that the pinkette had, had to scold him in front of such an important person.

"S'alright Kiba so long as you know" Sakura patted Kiba's cheek fondly and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips as he straightened "I wouldn't have really cut you off from kisses you know, I only said that to get you're attention" she snickered as Kiba looked at her appalled by her lie.

"Naughty girl" Kiba growled softly and chased the pinkette the rest of the way to their house, Sakura's laughter ringing through the air and garnering smiles as they passed by a few members of the clan on their way to the back of the compound.

The next morning Sakura woke up feeling extremely sore, but instead of complaining, she got out of her bed and took a shower, a hot shower that was, by the time she got to the kitchen her muscles had relaxed some and most of pain had left.

Hana noticed the problem right away "Would you like me to heal you're sore muscles Sakura" she smiled at the pinkette when she hissed softly as she sat by Kiba, at her offer though, Sakura looked up and flashed her an extremely bright smile.

"Thanks Hana-chan, but I'd rather not, if I'm sore that means I'm doing something right now and if I were to take the easy road to my end goal by having you heal my soreness then I'd be a failure" she stated before digging into her eggs.

Both Tsume and Kiba shot the pinkette a strange look before Tsume snorted "Brat" the woman said "Take the day off from training that's an order go spend it with you're friends" Tsume ordered next and Sakura dipped her head in acquiesce.

Once breakfast was over and the dishes were clean, Sakura headed out, her two ninken on her heels "Aren't we going to train Sakura-chan" Lena asked as she and her sister trotted along after their handler as she walked through the compound to the gates.

Sakura sent her two twin ninken a fond smile "Nah, you both deserve a break after I've been pushing you these last few days, besides I still have team training at three, so skiving off on this morning's training isn't so bad" she patted their heads and continued on her way.

The moment Sakura left, Kiba jumped up as if he were on fire "Did you know that Sakura had to scold me in front of an important person yesterday, it was something awful" he exclaimed as he remembered, Tsume raised her brow before she caught on then she tossed her head back and howled in laughter.

"Just what did you do to cause the pink brat to take such drastic measures" Tsume reigned in her laughter, by her side Hana was fighting down her own giggles and Kiba slumped in his seat with a sulk and a pout on his lips.

"Well, apparently two of the previous Mizukage are alive, and one of them was grateful that Sakura figured out it was truly them and kissed her knuckles, I didn't pay attention to detail" Kiba grumbled and Tsume flashed him a toothy smirk.

"That's the pink brat in a nutshell, it's why she's so perfect for you, she's the brain and you're the brawn, or at least that was how it was before she got that monstrous strength" Tsume chuckled rising from her seat and heading to the living room to complete some paperwork.

In town, Sakura stopped in front of a store peering into the window with awe, she was going to get Kiba a new charm for his bracelet, one that signified that they were together but it was proving rather difficult and she was about to go ask Karin or somebody for help.

Mei stopped across the street and Gengetsu slammed into her "Sorry" he apologized before following the auburn haired woman's green eyed gaze to "Ah the girl, yes she is rather interesting" Gengetsu nodded and a few others did the same in agreement.

"Exactly" Mei muttered wandering across the street to speak with the girl, before she could reach out, Sakura spun on her heel and a kind smile spread across her face, the pinkette bowed her head and before Mei could even speak.

"Good Morning Mizukage-sama, I hope you're night was pleasant" Sakura asked sweetly gazing into curious green eyes, Mei floundered for a moment until a beautiful smile was flashed her way, Sakura's cheeks went red in embarrassment.

"It was well, the sounds of the village lulled me right to sleep" Mei continued smiling and reached out to smooth down a pink unruly lock of hair "Thank you Sakura-san" she thanked the girl and got a shy smile in return, nothing like how she had been the other day, confident and assured.

"Oh it was no trouble Mizukage-sama, polite is all" Sakura fidgeted nervously feeling a little bashful, she was an Inuzuka, she was about to continue on when her purple haired tormentor from her academy days bent to slap Lana.

"Ami Himekari if you so much as touch my ninken" the pinkette growled, the purple haired girls hand stopped inches away from Lana and the little pup scampered to Sakura's side, Ami took one look at the pink haired girl she had bullied from day one and let out a scream of fright before taking off at a run.

Ao, Gengetsu, Yagura and Mei all took a little step back as Sakura calmed back down, each of them eyed her warily and Sakura seemed to get depressed about this "Are you alright Sakura-san" Yagura stepped forward keeping himself from getting in her personal space.

Sakura locked eyes with his magenta before sighing "Yes, thank you Lord Yagura-san" she bowed her head politely, all of her conflicting emotions were getting to her, she hoped they would be settled soon or she was going to go insane.

Above, Tenzo covered his mouth and chuckled softly, Sakura sure was an amusing girl, she provided him daily entertainment at the very least as he tailed her day after day, the pinkette looked his way and he leaned back to avoid being seen.

Mei blinked as Sakura seemed to get even more grumpier, then she let out a long suffering sigh "Great" she grumbled softly looking tired, Mei bit her lip trying to stop her giggles, some must have slipped through because Sakura smiled sweetly at her.

Then her pink brows furrowed in confusion "Mizukage-sama, where's you're escort, surely Lady Tsunade assigned you one" she asked looking around and only noticing those that had come with the auburn haired woman.

The Mizukage's eye's widened "Oh well I thought it would be much funner to wander around, so what are you doing up so early Sakura-san" she questioned as the pinkette started forward, then the most interesting thing happened the girl blushed all the way down to her toes in embarrassment.

"I'm always up this early, usually I have clan training but Tsume-sama ordered me to take the day off and spend it with friends, but I thought I'd come into town and look for two matching charms" Sakura paused then held up her wrist to show off the leather bracelet.

"To show Kiba that no matter what happens we are together, it's all or nothing with us" she finished turning a darker shade of red when Gengetsu chuckled prompting a few others to do the same, Sakura smiled sheepishly before peering into another window only to get discouraged again.

Even Yagura couldn't stop the shake of his head when the pinkette let out a miserable sigh, he was about to suggest his help when the red head on her team came out of no where "Sakura-chan" she greeted fiddling with her glasses.

Sakura swung around "Karin-chan" she squealed softly being mindful of her company "I was just about to come look for you, I desperately need you're help looking for two matching charms to signify Kiba and I's couple status" Sakura ranted.

Ruby eyes blinked before looking around "You're in luck Sakura-chan, if you hurry I was just in this shop a few streets down that sold all kinds of charms and I found two that would be perfect" Karin rattled off quickly.

Sakura prepared to take off when she paused "We'll follow so long as you don't mind Sakura-san" Mei flashed her a kind smile, Sakura's emerald eyes lit up, she didn't want to leave them on their own anyway and she took off in a flash.

Both girls skidded to a halt a moment later and a door was pulled open Mei and her entourage followed the pinkette and red head into a shop and found Sakura already shifting through the mass of charms for the two Karin had told her about.

"There they are Sakura-chan" Karin pointed when she spotted the two, Sakura narrowed her eyes in contemplation before nodding happily, to ring charms, one had a brown gem and the other a pink,, the pinkette turned and wrapped her arms around Karin.

"Knew I could count on you Karin-chan, usually I'd leave this girly stuff up to Kiba" Sakura grinned when Karin broke down in giggles "But I wanted to show Kiba my appreciation for him" she stated a moment later.

Just then Ay, Darui and Cee walked into the shop, he had been looking for the pink brat at the Inuzuka compound and had been told she was in town "You know what you stinking brat, when the hell did you learn how to mask you're chakra like that" he growled and she whirled around to face him.

Sakura creased her forehead in confusion before understanding filled her "Uh, Nara-sensei taught me, but I guess I was doing it subconsciously, sorry Ay-sama" she grinned cheekily, not sounding sorry at all and for that Ay smashed his hand down on her head.

Karin rolled her eyes use to the Raikage's antics and Sakura's "Honestly Sakura-chan, all that crap about being polite goes down the drain when you're in Raikage-sama's presence" she teased, Sakura flushed beat red and if one looked close enough they could swear steam was coming out of the girls ears.

"Habit" Sakura quipped cheekily drawing chuckles from Cee and Darui, when their boss was in Sakura's presence he was almost like a normal guy, he let her poke fun at him and even joked about with her it was strange but that's why Sakura was called.

"Miracle Worker" Darui coughed and Sakura sent him a little glare, he grinned and avoided her emerald eyes, she huffed before smiling in exasperation, Gengetsu turned his attention on him next and in an extremely curious voice.

"Why did you call her that" Gengetsu questioned truly wanting to know, this trip to the Leaf Village was turning out to be interesting, he had never expected to meet a pink haired girl, nor actually have a pleasant conversation with people from other villages.

Darui raised his brow, then looked at Sakura and back to Gengetsu again "That right there, if she hadn't been the one Raikage-sama had chosen as you're escort through town, would you be right here in this shop talking to me right now" he asked winking at the pinkette.

Blue eyes went wide before they flickered down to meet emerald "I suppose not" Gengetsu grudgingly accepted the facts for what they were, Darui nodded inwardly turning smug, Sakura was a miracle worker no matter what, she brought the oddest people together.

Sakura avoided everyone's curious gazes until she looked at the clock in the store and flew into a panic "Ah" she gave a shout in surprise "Karin-chan, would you buy these for me I have to go, here's the money" the pinkette shoved a wad a ryo in the red head's hand and the two charms.

This time she didn't wait, Sakura dashed out of the shop, feet pounding on the streets as she flooded chakra into her legs so she was late to her first day back at the T&I building, Ibiki would kill her if she was and then she'd be punished in some way or another.

Ay's jaw dropped, she hadn't even told them so much as a see you later "Sakura-chan works at the T&I unit with the Uchiha, she rushed because she's almost late" the red head spoke heading to the check out to pay for the charms.

"Since when" Cee questioned this time, it was the first he had heard of it, and just what the heck was Sakura doing in the torture and interrogation building, surely she wasn't "Don't tell me she's learning how to torture someone" he asked growing angry.

Karin shook her head "Ah no, when Sasuke offered his talents, Sakura was taken out of the situation, the head of the building said she wasn't suited for it anyway even if she had the aptitude to learn, it would have slowly killed her inside" she quoted Sakura's words and took the charms with a smile.

Cee nodded, that described Sakura perfectly, she had a tender heart that needed to be protected at all costs, Mei listened to this curiously "So what else can the girl do, surely her talents just don't lay with all she showed us yesterday" she turned to Ay wanting to learn all she could.

"Ha, we don't even know all the girl can do, what she showed us was only the second time we've seen her punch the ground like that" Ay shrugged looking around and moving out of the red heads way when she crossed her arms waiting patiently to leave.


	19. Chapter 18

Half way to T&I, Sakura slammed into Sasuke and they both went sprawling across the ground "Sorry Sasuke" she smiled sheepishly jumping to her feet and offering her hand to help him up, the ebony eyed boy grasped onto it with a grateful smile and Sakura pulled him to his feet.

"Don't worry about it, I'd be in a rush to if I had been kidnapped, kami Morino's been a total hard ass without you around" Sasuke grumbled darkly and Sakura giggled and slapped his arm lightly, it still stung slightly though, but if he made a move to rub his arm, the pinkette would just laugh at him.

"Honestly Morino-san isn't all that bad, Tsume-sama is much scarier believe me" Sakura rolled her eyes as the door swung open admitting her and Sasuke into the building, as they walked down the halls together, some of the anbu nodded, or waved, a couple even welcomed her back.

Behind them Tenzo sneakily entered the T&I building after his pink haired charge, he knew she knew he was hanging around but after that first day Sakura had seemed to accept his presence, though he was still waiting for that opening to get to truly know the pinkette.

Ibiki's onyx eyes flickered towards his door and then back down to the pile of folders sitting haphazardly on his desk, he had pulled them out just for the brat and sure enough both Sakura and Sasuke burst into his office.

Sakura immediately cringed upon seeing the stack of folders, "Right" she rolled up her sleeves in determination and strode forward confidently, here in this office she was confident, she grabbed the pile and sat down at her desk and got to work.

Sasuke scowled "Guess you found you're element huh Sakura" he chuckled softly and sat down in the seat next to her, he had no idea what Ibiki had lined up for him this afternoon but he was certain it would be interesting especially since Sakura was back.

Ibiki smirked to himself, he never had to say anything Sakura just took the initiative "Okay, I have a meeting scheduled with some very important people at twelve, if I'm not here have them wait for me do you understand brat" he glanced at the pinkette.

"Understood Morino-san" Sakura flashed him a quick smile and jotted down the meeting and it's time in her trusty notebook "Anything else" she questioned getting into her role, Ibiki grinned relaxing somewhat and nodded.

"Yes, Inoichi and Shikaku will be here at one for a interrogation session with a new prisoner we brought in while you were busy" Ibiki grimaced, he had read the reports, of course he did, Sakura was his assistant and it was well within his right to be worried about the little brat.

That information was written down as well and Sakura looked at him "While Uchiha, Shikaku, Inoichi and I are busy, any other visitors are to be sent away, it's a very important prisoner and I want no interruptions, take down any messages and don't forget to get all the details" Ibiki finished.

"Roger that" Sakura gave him a little salute then opened a folder and started the task of organizing it properly, by her side Sasuke leaned his head on the desk "You know Sasuke you could learn this to you know" she huffed and he sent her a scowl.

"Right so says the person that's a genius at organizing" Sasuke teased quietly, Ibiki hated it when they talked, but if it was Sakura then he relaxed his normally strict standards, it wasn't fair that he got the backlash of Ibiki's anger most often times but he knew Sakura deserved all the kindness in the world.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stacked a pile of documents neatly sliding them into their proper folder and opened the next one, ten minutes later Ibiki stood, without even speaking he stalked out of his office and Sakura sighed, she was sure he would be gone until noon.

"Seriously Sakura, I'm beginning to wonder about you're sanity" Sasuke grumbled and stood to stretch his legs, he didn't know how Sakura could stand sitting at that desk for three hours, only moving her arms unless she had to put the folders in the filing cabinet, that's the only time she got up.

Sakura glanced up, her eyes flickering first to the door and then to Sasuke "Perhaps I'm insane, who knows" she shrugged nonchalantly and the Uchiha's jaw dropped, he about guffawed when she spoke again "And would you sit down, someone's heading this way" Sakura grumbled.

Just as Sasuke sat the door Ibiki had closed behind him on his way out swung open to admit "Tsuchikage-sama" Sakura smiled pleasantly at the short man, following him were the other kage and Sasuke began sweating under their gazes as they perused his seated form.

Baki cracked a smile, Sakura looked so serious sitting behind that desk, it should be hilarious but with that frown of concentration and the determined look in her eyes, it made her look rather fierce and a little scary if he was to be honest.

As they filed into the office Sakura greeted them politely "Mizukage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Raikage-sama" she dipped her head in acknowledgment then looked to the clock "Morino-san left awhile ago, I hope you don't mind waiting" Sakura flashed them an apologetic smile.

"Nonsense Sakura-san" Yagura came forward, the meeting was about him and Gengetsu to find out who was behind their revival, Sakura's gaze shifted to him and the boy crossed his arms, he sat up straight when Sakura leveled him with a look a moment later.

Sasuke gulped inwardly, that look had told him everything that needed to be said, behave or else, he didn't need to be told twice and sat up straighter, Sakura was a professional here, he was the rookie and it bugged him but he wasn't going to get in her way.

Mei pranced forward and took a seat on the only chair available, that was until "Sasuke would you kindly go gather some more chairs, it's not right to make Morino-san's guests stand" Sakura flashed the boy a smile and he jumped from his chair and hurried out of the room.

Ay covered his mouth with his hand, shoulders shaking in silent laughter "That's very nice of you Sakura-san" Gengetsu stated casually as he got a little closer to the huge desk she was seated behind, the pinkette looked up into his blue eyes before smiling sweetly.

"I just like to order Sasuke around" she teased a moment later, this time Ay couldn't help it as chuckles filled the room "But really it's not very polite to make you all stand" Sakura sighed leaning back in the huge chair, her eyes straying to the paperwork on her desk.

Ohnoki creased his forehead in confusion when a glare entered those emerald eyes, he followed her line of sight "Don't like paperwork I presume, why are you working here" he questioned, Sakura's eyes snapped to his and she turned red in embarrassment.

"Ah, it's not that I don't like it, actually I love to organize paperwork, the only reason Morino-san took me on as his assistant, it's just that he likes to play a little game of see how much Sakura can take in one day and give me a ton of files to organize, that's been building up for awhile" Sakura sent the folders another glare before smiling sheepishly.

Five minutes later Sasuke returned with the chairs and soon everyone was seated, he glanced to the clock, it was only eleven thirty "Why are you so polite" Ohnoki asked next, Sasuke looked at Sakura and rolled his eyes, Sakura polite his ass, she was mean.

Sakura snickered behind her hand when she caught Sasuke looking at her "Tsuchikage-sama, if someone from another village entered you're village wouldn't you be polite as well" she questioned and got a grumble, it told her everything she needed to know about what kind of person the Tsuchikage was.

"Well think of it this way, we are already on rocky terms with earth country, it's not a very good idea to be rude especially to a person of such high power, I'm not trying to be polite to get in you're good graces, I'm being polite to avoid an international incident" Sakura explained politely.

Ay nodded, he had expected such an answer from Sakura, she was wise beyond her years, but as it was becoming readily apparent no one else had "Stinking brat, you're not old enough to know such things so why do you" Ohnoki grumbled again.

"Academy days, I focused more on my book smarts than my skills, I retain the knowledge I learn and viola" Sakura smiled returning to her task of organizing those files, a moment later Ibiki stepped into his office and in one smooth move, she gathered the folders and slid into her own chair at her desk.

Ibiki nodded in satisfaction "Good you're all here, brat get me the map" he ordered, Sakura stood silently and wandered over to the shelf grabbed a rolled up map and handed it to him just as he had asked her to do and then sat back down getting to work once again.

"Now if you would point to me the exact location you woke" Ibiki ordered Gengetsu came forward looked at the map for a few good minutes then pointed to the right of water country "Marker" Ibiki held out his hand and was handed a black marker so that he could mark the spot.

All was silent as Ibiki stared at the spot he had marked noting the possible surroundings, then he turned to his assistant "How many men do you think I should send brat" he questioned wanting her opinion, Sakura was use to this but Ohnoki nearly burst out in rage but he tamped down on the urge.

Sakura lifted her eyes to the map gazed at the spot for a moment "Five, one for recon and the rest to search in each direction, more ground will be covered that way and if they stumble across something they can radio in to the last" she stated not a second later.

Yagura blinked went over her words then nodded it was a logical deduction "How did you come up with that" he leaned forward in his chair curiously, Sakura's emerald eyes were settled on him before she smiled softly having expected questions.

"Well the surroundings are liking to be covered in marsh and tree's, difficult paths essentially right" Sakura asked and got a nod "That way more people are searching and it will be easier to find something" she concluded her reasoning then got back to work.

Ohnoki could hardly stop his jaw from hanging open, "You better watch out brat, people will come after you if they know how smart you can possibly be" he warned, Ibiki tensed and he shifted his chair just a tiny hair bit closer to the pinkette, it was a clear warning touch her and die.

Just then Sakura stood folders piled in her arms and wandered to the back of the room where a filing cabinet was situated, Ibiki remembered and went to warn her just as she opened the top drawer, the files that had been so neat before burst out and Sakura stood there stunned.

"Morino-san" her eye twitched as she stretched out his last name in exasperation, Ibiki turned in his chair jaw locked and eyes filled with amusement, his chuckles filtered in the air a moment later "You did that on purpose" Sakura sent him a scowl.

"You're fault brat that you weren't here to keep that file from getting jam packed with folders" he shrugged and Sakura pinned furious emerald eyes on him as she bent to gather the documents and folders they had previously been in.

"You could have at least warned me" Sakura pouted becoming more like the preteen she was suppose to be, Ibiki raised his brow and she huffed at him as she sat down at her desk to refile everything as it was supposed to be "Blasted Cabinet" Sakura glared at the filing cabinet.

The other occupants watched on in amusement as Ibiki pointed an accusing finger at the pinkette "There you go again glaring at inanimate objects, I'm beginning to think you really are one of the crazies brat" he sneered.

Sakura went rigid in her seat but didn't so much as look at Ibiki "Mister Grumpy" she growled and got smacked on the back of the head "I mean Morino-san" she pasted a sugary sweet smile on her lips and Ibiki's eye twitched in irritation.

"Damn brat, you're here to make my life easier not cause me any grief" Ibiki spat all he got was a sweet smile that set off his warning bells, it was a fake one and full of hidden intent, Sakura was intimidating in the best of ways, it was one of the reasons he chose her as his assistant above all the Uchiha was a perk that came with having Sakura as his assistant.

Chuckles filled the room before Ibiki reigned in his urge to take the mickey out of the pinkette "Right so back to finding out if there is a trail, I'll send five of my best men to check out the area, and if you remember anything, drop by and if Sakura is here she'll write down everything" he finished.

"Understood Morino-san" Mei stood and stretched, Ibiki looked around his crowded office eyes furrowed in confusion "Sakura-san ordered Sasuke-san to get more chairs" she explained seeing the look in his eyes.

Ibiki glanced to his left, Sakura was buried neck deep in organizing the folders that had burst out of the cabinet, he really should get a bigger one, it might make keeping everything nice and neat a little easier, but sometimes it was fun to watch Sakura struggle.

Just then Sakura looked up and to the clock then to him "Morino-san, Nara-sensei and Yamanaka-san should be here in ten minutes" she reminded, Ibiki blinked then remembered as well, his surprise showed and Sakura gave a inward smug smile.

Sensing the clear dismissal, the Kage's prepared to file out of the office when Yagura spoke "If you don't mind I could sit with Sakura-san until you returned" he offered, Sakura perked up but ultimately the choice was up to Ibiki.

Ibiki looked between the two "Whoever you want brat, just keep the noise to a minimum" he grumbled, Sakura's emerald eyes lit up, her happiness was all that mattered to him, he stood exited his office Shikaku and Inoichi who arrived followed him waving to Sakura as they went by.

A second later "Uchiha get you're ass a moving and come on" Ibiki barked from the hallway, Sasuke sighed and fled from the office leaving Sakura alone with the six Kage, four present and two past, she blinked owlishly for a moment then lowered her head onto the desk.

Yagura discreetly moved his chair a little closer, "So Sakura-san how much does that fellow actually trust you" he asked magenta eyes narrowed on the pinkette, she raised her head and noticed how empty the office was now.

The others must not have wanted to stay, "I'm not sure, I've technically only been working here for a month, but most of that time I've been on missions" Sakura tapped the folders on the desk and then began the arduous task of organizing them neatly.

"You know I have plenty of experience with organizing paperwork as well" Yagura threw out there to see how the pinkette would react, his response was to have a blinding smile flashed his way and for Sakura to separate documents neatly in several different piles.

"I'm sure Lord Yagura-san, but it wouldn't be right of me to make a guest do my job" Sakura easily replied, her eye twitched a moment later "Stupid Morino, I can't believe him" she sulked, then to Yagura's eternal amusement she turned in her seat and glared at the filing cabinet again.

A chuckle slipped through and Sakura blushed in embarrassment "Don't worry about it so much Sakura-san" Yagura teased lightly causing the girl to turn even redder "Well I'm here if you need help" he offered again before falling silent.

Sakura was about to respond when a man walked into the office, Yagura noted that she sat a little taller and her face went blank of all emotion "Hello may I help you" she greeted politely, the man who had entered slammed himself in a chair.

"Yeah who the fuck are you, and where's that damn Morino, get him here right now or I'll be having a word with the Hokage about you being in a highly classified building" he sneered, Sakura raised a slender pink brow in his direction before pulling out a notebook.

"Sakura Inuzuka, Morino-san is in a session right now, and I assure you Lady Tsunade already knows of my presence here, I am Morino-san's office assistant" Sakura commented not letting the insulting words get to her in the least.

Yagura however frowned, that was no way to talk to someone, but the man wasn't done "Whatever you stupid brat, get Morino here right now, I want to talk to him about having his fucking anbu on my roof again" he slammed his hand down on the desk hoping to intimidate the pinkette into doing whatever it was he wanted.

Sakura leveled the man with a look, mask firmly in place "I'm very sorry, but Morino-san has ordered no interruptions, I can take a message down for you and set up a meeting between you and Morino-san at a later date" she replied dipping her head apologetically.

At that the man jumped up and went to strike out, Yagura reached for his staff but he was to slow, Sakura leaped over the man's head pinching a couple of nerves and the man slumped to the floor, with a sigh the pinkette peaked out into the hall.

"Tenzo-san" she called softly, the brunette appeared "Could you escort him out of here when he wakes, he's causing a bit of a problem" Sakura smiled sweetly jerking her thumb at the man, Tenzo threw the man over his shoulder and exited the office with a wave.

"You're quick on you're feet Sakura-san" Yagura commented when Sakura sat down again, she smiled tiredly her emerald eyes growing distant and he wondered how much the girl had been through to cause that look on her face.

She spoke a moment later "I have to be, I run the risk of getting caught again if I don't get faster" her eyes glittered with tears and for one brief second Yagura saw the young girl behind the facade, weeks and weeks of pent up agony and fear and sadness before Sakura locked it all away.

His magenta eyes widened and he swallowed, that's not an expression that should be associated with someone so young, Yagura opened his mouth to talk but Sakura smiled "Don't worry so much Lord Yagura-san" she said sweetly.

Tenzo poked his head through the office door a second later "Ah Sakura-san, Morino-san wants you to bring that file, he said you'd know the one" he said cryptically, the pinkette rolled her eyes and stood heading for the cabinet and opened a drawer and pulled out a file.

"Here you go Tenzo-san, and tell Morino-san he should stop being so cryptic all the stinking time" Sakura huffed and sent the brunette on his merry way chuckles filling the hall before Tenzo turned down a hallway and disappeared from view.

She was about to shut the door when it was forcefully opened and Sakura was flung back hitting the desk with a thud, Yagura tensed and his eyes rose to meet "Oi I've got a bone to pick with you Inuzuka-san" the girl glared.

Emerald clashed with brown "I just got back from a long mission and I've been hearing this rumor about how you've wormed you're way into the clan, and then I hear about you're relationship with Kiba-sama" the girl hissed.

"How dare you hog Kiba-sama all to yourself, you may be part of the main family now but don't think you'll get away with dating Kiba, he's mine" the girl crossed her arms and then to add insult "You're just a stupid pink haired bitch that managed to get the status of honorary Inuzuka" she finished.

Sakura paused in healing the bruise that formed on her back and her head snapped towards the girl who was clearly an Inuzuka "Is that supposed to hurt, you calling me a bitch" she asked mask perfectly in place.

The girl backed up and even Yagura moved from the chair to the wall getting out of the way in case the fight generated into a physical one "Well you're not originally of the clan so yes it's supposed to hurt" the girl snapped getting angry.

"Trust me in the past few months I've been called much worse by people of power, now as to you're claims of Kiba being yours, he's not, in fact Kiba and I are engaged to be married and soul bound, there is nothing you can do" Sakura answered in a clipped tone.

It was obvious to Yagura she was struggling to control her anger, but that was perhaps what set her apart than normal Inuzuka females, or so he'd heard anyways, the girl became dumbfounded rooted to her spot in shock.

"What" the girl whispered in horror, that was the first she'd heard, then she got a good look at Sakura, emerald eyes hardened and fists clenched and white from lack of blood flow, the pinkette was pissed and with good reason.

Sakura's upper lip curled upwards and the girl in front of her turned white as a ghost "Yes, now I'd appreciate it if you'd show yourself out, if you have no business with Morino-san" the pinkette sneered features becoming feral.

A moment later the Inuzuka girl was gone and Yagura seated himself in his vacant seat again as Sakura breathed trying to calm down "I expected you to come to blows, but you show amazing restraint" he spoke softly in hopes to help.

Anger fading, Sakura flopped down in Ibiki's chair "Well, like she said I'm not of true Inuzuka background I wasn't born into the clan, I was brought into it as an honorary Inuzuka, only recently did my last name change permanently to their last name" she ran a hand through her pink hair.

Eager to learn more about the fascinating girl before him "Oh so what was you're last name before it changed to Inuzuka" Yagura questioned, Sakura fiddled with her hair for a moment then a bitter smile spread across her lips and that pain came out again.

"Haruno, my real parents died after the festival of joining a couple months back, but I made a vow, to get better from here out and that's why I have to get stronger" Sakura locked away her pain again, it was difficult to be happy all the time but she had to be or people would needlessly worry.

Her eyes flickered up and Yagura turned in his seat, Tsunade was stood there pity in her honey brown eyes "Where's Morino" she asked getting her emotions under control, Sakura cringed, this was a difficult situation now "Interrogation session right" Tsunade questioned and the pinkette nodded.

"Ah perhaps you and Yagura-san will do, Mitarashi watch the office for a minute" Tsunade barked and the purple haired special jonin stepped into the office, Sakura and Yagura exited and followed the blonde down the hall to a separate room.

Within was Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato and an Uchiha that Sakura had never met, when the three of them entered, the Uchiha turned "What's going on Lady Tsunade, I thought you said you were going to get Morino, not a little girl and the former Mizukage" he sulked.

Tsunade raised a blonde brow "Sakura, I assume you've scented them correct" she questioned the pinkette and the girl nodded "Now tell me do their scents match with these" she produced a bag of old clothes belonging to each male.

Her cheeks turned red but Sakura lightly scented the air "Yes, Lady Tsunade it matches" she avoided looking at the former kage and the Uchiha in embarrassment, the blonde sighed in relief and Sakura blushed a little darker.

"Good, at least this way we don't waste time in figuring out the truth" Tsunade grumbled "Now tell me exactly how you came to Shisui, Minato, Tobirama, Hashirama" she demanded keeping a hold on Sakura's shoulder lest the girl flee from the room in embarrassment.

Shisui cleared his throat "First it was all dark, then in a blinding flash of light we woke up in this clearing about three days out, in a giant hole, can't tell you much more, we didn't meet anyone" he explained awkwardly.

Sakura listened closely trying to pick up on anything that would clue her in that he was lying and he wasn't everything Shisui said was the truth, it disheartened her somewhat, if these people could come back to life so could her parents but she was irrevocably changed and nothing would be the same.

Tobirama glanced to the girl that his great niece was holding onto "So why the girl Tsunade, what importance does she hold here" he questioned crossing his arms, Tsunade looked down at the pinkette then locked eyes with his red.

"She is Sakura Inuzuka, she is Morino's office assistant, don't ask me but at least more work has gotten done in the last month since she's been here, well when she's not off being kidnapped" Tsunade glared down at Sakura and the pinkette sulked.

Her face twitched as her irritation level rose, Hashirama covered his mouth and sniggered while Tobirama raised a disbelieving brow, Minato's forehead creased in confusion and Shisui's eyes went wider than what was considered normal.

"Impossible, she's just a child" Tobirama shook his head and if it wasn't for his highly trained shinobi senses he wouldn't have sensed the death glare being cast his way by the pinkette, he met her emerald eyes with his red ones and a shiver rolled through him.

"Tsunade-sama, may I go now I do have all that paperwork to organize" Sakura pouted at the blonde and was instantly released, she high tailed it out of the room with Yagura on her heels, when they arrived Anko was no where to be seen and a pile of complaints was on the desk.

Yagura grimaced when Sakura threw her hands in the air "Why does all the bad stuff happen to me" she grumbled pressing her palms into her eyes, he felt terrible for her, so far all he had seen was nothing but trouble and Sakura was a very sweet girl.

"Surely it's not just you that things happen to" he tried to cheer her up a bit by patting her lightly on the shoulder, after yesterday he didn't want to incite the rage of her boyfriend if he found out he touched the pinkette again.

Sakura gave him a flat stare before she realized "Oops" she cringed "Anyways, no not really but the most recent things have been to me and it's a still ongoing thing, first I'm attacked right outside the village" Sakura ticked off her fingers as she sat down.

"That right there made me never want to leave the village again and subsequently brought me to my status as honorary Inuzuka, then was sent on a mission and I got the backlash of my old sensei's anger and he kept going until I was switched to a different team" she continued.

"Of course, my parents died, and then recently I was kidnapped by that stu...Orochimaru and held in a cell for almost five days until I decided to escape, been in the hospital more times than I can count and even a man named Danzo was after me for my ninken" Sakura sighed.

Having been released to do whatever by Tsunade, Shisui, Minato, Tobirama and Hashirama headed down the hall following Shisui to Ibiki's office, there within was the pinkette they had met and the former Mizukage.

They each caught the tail end of Sakura's explanation and Shisui rushed through the door grabbing the pinkette by the shoulders "Where is Danzo now, surely he's not still after you right" he shook her lightly, Yagura saw the dazed look in her eyes and got Sakura out of his grip.

Sakura shook her head "Danzo is as far as I know dead, a random shinobi from another country kil..." she looked to the wall, she could have sworn it moved "Killed him" Sakura finished focusing on the men before sitting down to get the paperwork done.

"And what of Itachi, or Sasuke, are they alright" Shisui seated himself on the edge of the desk getting close to the pinkette again, she gave him a strange look before her eyes flickered to the door then to the clock and sighed.

"Sasuke's fine, he's in the village, actually here in this building right now and Itachi, mm" her smile became uneasy at the second name "Just recently his name was cleared, but I don't know where he is, last I saw of him he was fine" Sakura huffed.

Minato frowned "Why are you working here, you're young you should be out living the life not wasting away in a stuffy old building" he raised a blonde brow and those piercing emerald eyes locked with his blue ones.

"I'd rather spend my time here than wander around I have plenty of friends and I see them on a regular basis, also while I'm here I know I can't get into much trouble or get kidnapped" she quipped looking down to the pile of folders.

Minato jumped forward and reached out to gather the files and organize them, he was here now a girl shouldn't have to do paperwork, but Sakura was quicker as she whipped through them at a rapid pace "Done" she smiled triumphantly and gathered them into her arms.

Hashirama watched curiously a goofy smile on his lips as she stopped in front of a tiny filing cabinet and pulled open a drawer, she tensed then relaxed "Ha ha ha, stupid filing cabinet" she glared causing most in the room to crack a smile.

Ibiki's voice broke the silence "It's official brat, I seriously think you have issues especially since you keep glaring at my filing cabinet" he chortled, Sakura whirled around a glare in her emerald eyes that he remained unfazed to.

"I wouldn't need to glare if you would just get a bigger one, one of these days Morino-san everything is going to come flying out of there" Sakura argued back jerking an accusing finger at the filing cabinet, Ibiki's brow raised in amusement.

"Maybe I like to see you struggle" Ibiki shrugged and Sakura literally guffawed before she pinned furious emerald eyes on his now seated form, Tobirama took a step forward but it was much to late, Sakura had already started.

"You are a horrible person Morino-san, I can't believe you've known all this time how much trouble I have with that blasted filing cabinet and yet urgh you are so frustrating" Sakura grasped her hair tugged and stomped her foot at the same time.

Ibiki watched her in amusement, he knew she wasn't truly angry or her eyes wouldn't have softened "Are you done brat" he questioned, Sakura leaned against the filing cabinet a smile on her lips, by this point Tobirama had heard enough.

But once again he was interrupted "Yeah, it's always fun to poke fun at you Morino-san, how did the session go" Sakura creased her forehead in concern when anger radiated off of the tall anbu commander and she cringed before sitting.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, oh by the way you're time is up Uchiha's been released so get out of here" Ibiki shook his finger at the door and Sakura flashed him a sweet smile grabbed up her bag and fled from the office her laughter trailing after her as usual.

When she was gone "You shouldn't let her get away with talking back to you, it's rude and you should make her apologize for saying what she said" Tobirama stated a moment later red eyes glowing with his inner anger, Ibiki raised a brow.

"Where's the fun in that, Sakura knows her limit and what she can get away with and most of it I choose to ignore, there's a reason I let her get away with that, I like her and I'm fiercely protective over that brat" he growled.

Yagura looked between the leaf shinobi and sneakily exited the room, he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire in case it came to blows, outside the building he slammed into Gengetsu "You saw her run past here right" Yagura asked the blonde and Gengetsu nodded.

Back in the office "Why would you choose a little girl to do you're work" Minato spoke up the other three remaining silent for the time being, Ibiki glanced his way before relaxing into his chair a sigh falling from his parted lips.

"One, that girl is insanely good with her hands, two, she's the perfect office assistant, three, she actually does her job even if she talks the entire time, four, I've been searching for years won't find anyone better, and five, while she's not here with me" Ibiki paused anger showing in his onyx eyes.

"It makes her more susceptible to being kidnapped again, I read the reports all she said had happened and if it hadn't been for Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, then we wouldn't see her at all, she would have been recaptured and hurt" he sighed out rubbing his head.

Dead silence followed his words and each of the previous Kage looked at each other before exiting the office, they knew a dismissal when they saw one and it was clear Ibiki needed to be left alone for awhile to sort through his depressive thoughts, Shisui followed them.

"I'm going to go find that girl" Tobirama commented, he had an apology to make to her after he had rudely even if it was to Ibiki, talked bad about her, Hashirama raised his eyes to meet his red before nodding, Minato nodded as well and Shisui sighed before accepting to follow along.

When they found her she was training, Kage's from other villages and their escorts were watching the spar with rapt attention and so the four of them merely found a spot to sit and watch, they were certain it was going to be interesting.

Twenty minutes earlier, Sakura came to a screeching halt at her teams training grounds, for once she wasn't the first of her team to arrive and Shikaku glanced at her in confusion "Sorry Nara-sensei, got a little held up by Morino-san" she apologized.

"Nonsense Sakura, just join in when ever you're ready" Shikaku waved off the apology, sometimes people couldn't help being a little late and truthful he was relieved, it meant she was relaxing enough to be late, he gave an inward chuckle, somehow he doubted it was because she was relaxing but oh well.

jhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbSakura started forward only to get cracked over the back of the head by a fist, "You Bitch, HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY KIBA-SAMA" someone screeched at her from behind and Sakura spun on her heels to pin furious emerald eyes on the one who had dared hit her.

Suigetsu cringed and Karin rubbed her eyes in disbelief, even she knew it was not a good idea to challenge Sakura over the right to date Kiba, that Inuzuka girl was going to be a goner if Nara-sensei didn't step in and stop the fight.

Though when she glanced over to Shikaku, he was casually leaned against a tree, and the people from yesterday, the kage and their escorts to the village were filling the side lines "Aren't you going to stop her Nara-sensei" Karin huffed.

Suigetsu grimaced when Karin let out an irritated sigh when their sensei shook their head "Sorry Karin-san, but I know as well as anyone that Inuzuka's fight for the right to claim someone, Sakura has to fight her and win" Shikaku explained calmly, even though he was a little pissed as well.

Gengetsu and Yagura arrived a moment later just as Sakura retaliated "You're Kiba, ha, don't make me laugh, have you ever touched him, or how about had his lips pressed to yours" she taunted cruelly and judging by the other girls face, everything Sakura said was the truth and it made her furious.

Mei glanced to her side when Yagura and Gengetsu sat both extremely confused "Ah that Inuzuka girl challenged Sakura-san" she shrugged turning forward to watch with even more interest, she wondered if Sakura had want it took to beat the Inuzuka female.

Both males cringed, Yagura especially, but the verbal spar wasn't even finished "You sound so proud, you little slut, always hanging around other men and touching them, I bet Kiba-sama is pretty tired of you" the female spewed expecting her words to hurt the pinkette.

"Ah, but Kiba knows that I would never leave him, see there's this thing that you don't know we are engaged, we are soul bound and nothing you say will make me leave him" Sakura sneered harshly emerald eyes glinting in the sunlight.

Four people arrived and Sakura paid them no attention, Tobirama stepped forward but Yagura was quicker "It's better if you didn't, she's in the middle of a fight and it's about to get..." he trailed off as the Inuzuka female that had challenged Sakura threw the first punch.

Sakura was fast, and she gripped the girl by the arm and swung her over her shoulder to slam into the ground with a crack "He's mine" the other snarled rising to her feet sharp nails heading straight for Sakura's face but the pinkette moved back in the nick of time.

"Says the one who doesn't even know Kiba, even if you were to win, which you won't, don't think Kiba would just accept you as his, in fact I know it would piss him off more than ever" Sakura smiled infuriating the other girl even more.

Minato watched with a creased forehead again "All she's doing is dodging" he murmured drawing the others gazes "See, she hasn't even touched the girl except for slamming her into the ground" he pointed and Tobirama focused his red eyes on Sakura again.

Like the blonde had said, Sakura was weaving in and out of attacks with ease "Kiba will be mine you'll see and those ninken of yours will be put down" the other female taunted this time and Sakura froze getting sent flying.

Across town in the Inuzuka compound, Tsume shuddered, she felt as if something bad was about to happen, "Kuromaru" she ordered and stood on her feet "We are going to go find that pink brat" she charged from the house tearing down the streets.

All males cringed when a snap was heard, Sakura was on her feet and had dashed forward that red veil firmly in place over her eyes, her ninken had been threatened, and slammed a chakra filled fist into the girls chin cracking her jaw but not killing her.

Karin took a wary step forward only to be pulled backwards as Sakura turned rage filled emerald eyes on her, then she looked at her challenger "If You So Much As Dare To Threaten To Kill My Ninken Again, I'll beat you into the ground you won't be able to leave the hospital for weeks" the pinkette snarled in a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Shikaku looked up when Tsume skidded to a halt at the edge of the training grounds and eyed Sakura with a knowing gaze having caught the end of her threat, honestly she wasn't surprised, the pinkette was very protective over the ninken.

The older girl whimpered and gingerly held her jaw in her hand, she had just been put in her place as one of the lowest in the clan and it sucked, it was no wonder Sakura had been chosen as the new generation Honorary Inuzuka and inducted into the clan so soon afterwards.

Tobirama eyed the girl with some pity, did the pinkette have to go that far, the wild looking woman slowly walked forward and Sakura turned her eyes on the woman "Ma" Sakura relaxed blinking in confusion and looking around.

Tsume cringed when Sakura's eyes filled with those god awful tears "Come on pink brat don't cry" she reached forward just as the pinkette dropped to the ground calling healing chakra to her hands to the amazement of Hashirama.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to actually hurt you, my intention was for you to wear yourself out and then knock you out nice and easy" Sakura sniffled softly as she healed the Inuzuka girls jaw, it was completely broken and she felt terrible.

"It's alright Sakura-sama, I would be pretty pissed and have the red veil come out if someone threatened my ninken to, though you shouldn't heal me, I deserved everything you gave me and so much more" the girl bowed her head as she apologized.

When the older Inuzuka girl was gone, Sakura flopped down and pressed her hands into her face, Tsume rolled her eyes "Sakura, honestly grow some balls, that's going to happen again, maybe it's time I sat you down and had a little chat" she sighed when tears leaked out of the corners of the pinkette's eyes.

Tobirama came forward and pressed his hand on her shoulder "You did a great job" he praised awkwardly, Sakura lifted her head back and stared at him for sometime before squeaking in embarrassment, her eyes flew to Shikaku's.

"Right it's time for real training, you three line up it's time you learned something new from me" Shikaku called his genin to his side, Sakura rubbed her eyes for a moment and then stood between Karin and Suigetsu as usual.

Suigetsu leaned forward eagerly "So whatcha gonna teach us Nara-sensei, I hope it's something cool" he was giddy with excitement, that was until a tag with an unknown to him seal was placed into his hand, then he sulked "Nara-sensei what is this" Suigetsu whined.

Sakura blinked at her seal turning it this way and that but it was Karin that surprised them all by calling out the seal "It's the storage seal in it's rawest form" she announced not a second later "What it was easy" the red head grumbled.

"Ah" Shikaku blinked his dark eyes as Sakura sent Karin a contemplative look, he wondered what was going through that head of hers "Each tag is different though" he warned and leaned against the tree to wait, it shouldn't be to much longer until.

"This seal is for summoning" Sakura called out a few moments after Karin, that left Suigetsu, he was staring at his seal in complete bewilderment as if he had never seen such a thing before, he glanced around for some kind of hint before an idea came to mind.

"Is it for sealing, like you know" Suigetsu trailed off sheepishly, Shikaku straightened but he did nod "Yahoo, I did it" he threw the tag in the air and Shikaku snatched it out of the air before taking back the other two tags.

"The reason why I had you do this little test was to test you're intelligence on recognizing the different seals, Karin surprised me by getting it first, Sakura as always well done, but it seems I'm going to have to work on you" Shikaku explained his reasoning behind the little exercise.

"By the time we meet up tomorrow, each of you have to read through the entirety of this book and I'll give you a little test on it" he passed around three books each copies of his original "Now I want to see some water walking" Shikaku clapped his hands.

Sakura grinned focused chakra into her feet and leaped onto the water with an ease the older shinobi were a little jealous of, Karin followed wobbling a little before righting herself and Suigetsu fell in twice before managing to stay atop the water.

"Good now run up and down the river ten times and if you fall in you have to start you're laps over" Shikaku ordered, Sakura tore off down the stream water splashing on Karin, who was next to follow and Suigetsu was last as always.

Tobirama sidled up to the obvious Nara "Why are you so tough on them, would it be so bad if you gave them a break" he suggested, Shikaku looked his way before a smirk spread across his slightly scarred face.

"If I let up for even a minute then those two will complain, they won't take a break if they know Sakura is out of their league" the Nara shrugged, his team was hopeless, Shikaku went to speak again when his pink haired student skidded to a halt a triumphant smile lighting across her features.

She walked onto dry land and flopped down pulling out the book he had just given her and began reading eyes flying across the page at a rapid pace, Tobirama seeing his chance strode forward and seated himself next to Sakura.

"I apologize for doubting you're skills earlier and basically saying you weren't fit to work in T&I" he leaned his head on his hand red eyes softened, Sakura scooted a little bit away from him a nervous smile on her lips now.

"S'alright bound to be someone who doubts, I've grown use to it, but at least I know I can show people up now" she snickered, Tobirama let out a few deep chuckles and Sakura leaned her head on her knee's, Shikaku came forward and patted her on the back of the head.

Shikaku cringed when Sakura flinched and felt up the back of her head "Ah that stupid little, she left a bump on my head" she growled calling healing chakra to her hand and healing the lump, by now Hashirama was extremely curious.

"Where did you learn medical chakra Sakura-chan" he flounced across the training field and plopped down right in front of the girl, the pinkette eyed him warily before glancing around, Tobirama's brows raised and he wondered how she was going to respond.

"I taught it to myself, except for the chakra scalpel, Hana-chan taught me that one" Sakura smiled fondly in remembrance, the chakra scalpel was one of her first accomplishments, it was how she had beaten Ino and caused them to be friends again.

Hashirama's brown brows shot up into his hairline "You must have good chakra control" he started to say, he didn't get to finish when Shikaku sat next to the pinkette on her other side and rolled with his eyes a sigh falling from his lips.

"Good chakra control" Shikaku groaned and Sakura flashed him a cheeky smile knowing what he was about to say "Try beyond exceedingly perfect chakra control, that learned how to water walk before those two, enhanced strength, jutsu's, fighting with a chakra scalpel, masking her chakra and scent perfectly, I don't think I need to go on" he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sakura was practically twittering in excitement, it wasn't often that someone acknowledged all of the abilities she had racked up over the last few months, her smile was smug but her emerald eyes were filled with a light that bathed everyone in her glow of happiness.

Shikaku chuckled softly as Sakura leaned back on the grass and yawned "So how long have you been awake" he asked before she tried to go to sleep again, their training sessions always turned out like this, Suigetsu and Karin would train until they dropped but it was Sakura that would fall asleep.

"Seven" she yawned out sitting up, she had other things to do today, her eyes cut to the right that tree it was moving, Minato glanced in the direction she was looking but didn't see what she saw, "You know I think I might go to sleep early tonight" Sakura rubbed her eyes.

Tobirama shot the pinkette a look and noticed a flush to her skin, but it was Hashirama that leaned forward and pressed his hand to her forehead "Kami, Sakura-chan you've got a fever" he gasped and Shikaku slapped his forehead.

"Go on home, these two can handle training without you for an hour" Shikaku shooed her off and Sakura rose to her feet stumbling a little, he didn't think it was due to the fever but more to him, Tobirama and Hashirama being so close.

Suigetsu and Karin waved and Sakura flashed them a sweet smile "I'll see you tomorrow, Len..." Sakura trailed off when she didn't spot her ninken anywhere, her heart sped up in fear, she stretched out her senses and scented the air for that honey and chocolate.

Then she reached deep within searching for their bond, her eyes shot open and she looked around again, skin growing pale in realization, someone had taken her ninken again, Sakura grit her teeth as anger flooded through her.

Tobirama leaned back when the pinkette's anger sky rocketed and she stalked past everyone off the training grounds heading in the opposite direction of the Inuzuka Compound "Who was she about to call out to" he asked but Sakura came back a moment later.

"Karin-chan" Sakura called, her smile a fake one, whoever had touched her ninken were going to die, the red head looked her way and smiled an uneasy smile "Someone's taken Lena and Lana again" her fists clenched until droplets of blood hit the ground from her sharp nails.

Karin's ruby eyes grew wary and she focused her chakra, it stretched out through the whole village searching for Lena and Lana, but this time "I'm sorry Sakura-cha..." that's all she got out as Sakura tore down the streets and to the gates.

Shikaku was up on his feet tearing after her, only a few people followed, when they caught up with the pinkette she had signed out already and was stalking forward, she didn't care about being safe right now, all she wanted was her ninken back and if they weren't in the village, then she'd go find them.

"Do you think they are still" Tobirama trailed off, he felt for the girl now that he had gotten to know the person beneath all the smiles, Sakura was a very complex person, she had several layers probably built up to protect herself and she only let her precious people see the true her.

A few miles out of the village, Kabuto stepped in their path "Naughty Sakura, escaping with Itachi-kun" he clicked his tongue wagging his finger, he wasn't prepared for the punch to the face, his glasses broke instantly and he produced another pair.

"Where are they" Sakura growled in a dark voice, Kabuto gave her an innocent smile and this time she slammed him with a chakra filled fist to the gut "I said Where Are They" she snapped growing angrier by the minute, if Kabuto didn't start talking he was going to die.

Ay grinned, sure it was just a puppet and he spied the two ninken to the right, he grabbed them before anyone could notice, but didn't speak up, he wanted to see Sakura mop the floor with that thing and shock everyone with her mouth.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I warned you that if you didn't comply with Orochimaru-sama's wishes that you're dog friend was going to die, but it seems I had to kill those two pups instead, it's you're fault they are dead" Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose.

Shikaku's eyes widened when Sakura leaped forward snapped her wrist forward and punched Kabuto in the face a crunch signaled she had broken his nose or something "You're just a fucking puppet" she spat and he cringed, there it was the Inuzuka foul mouth.

Tobirama's brows shot upwards and he blinked his red eyes before a snigger came from his left, he eyed the Raikage, he was watching Sakura with glee in his onyx eyes and two pink haired ninken pups cradled in his arms both were fast asleep.

"How can you tell" the puppet Kabuto asked with a sneer at those gathered, he had been sent with strict orders to recapture Sakura but it seemed the village wasn't going to let her out of their sight again and she was being watched twenty four seven now.

Sakura pinned furious emerald eyes on Kabuto and matched his sneer with one of her own "Are you fucking stupid or something, first you try to drug me in that cell, nothing gets past my nose dimwit" she snarled and the puppet took a wary step back.

Even Tobirama this time couldn't stop the snigger that escaped as she talked the puppet down like he was a dog, "Oh and by the way I've figured out a nickname for you, bitch, you certainly acted like one when I was in that cell" Sakura chortled, her face lighting up in glee as the puppet flinched.

By this point nearly everyone that had followed Sakura outside the village on the trek to find her ninken were laughing, if only the real boy was here to hear the pinkette give him a derogatory insult "I mean come on you're a guy, you shouldn't run away from a little girl" Sakura continued.

The Kabuto puppet looked around and grimaced, he was doomed "You wouldn't consider leaving with me of you're own free will would you" he asked feeling hopeless, he was linked to the real Kabuto after all and even his maker realized he wouldn't survive.

"Nope" Sakura chirped in a sugary sweet voice, it was full of hidden intent, in the next moment he found himself buried beneath the ground "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu, Kakashi-sensei Style" she grinned slamming her fist down on his head rupturing his brain from within.

He was dead upon impact, and Sakura dusted off her hands, she squealed when she spotted her two ninken, Ay was quick to hand them over, even he knew it was a foolish idea to keep the two pups from their handler who started swaying on her feet in exhaustion.

"Looks like you over did it again, honestly Sakura, you either go all out or you don't do anything at all" Shikaku sighed rubbing a hand down his face tiredly before reaching forward and catching the pinkette in his arms, she was out before she was even off her feet.

"Don't think she heard you any" Ay pointed out, Shikaku sighed in exasperation leading the way back to the village and dropping Sakura off at the Inuzuka compound, that girl certainly was a tough one and would be even more so, so long as she continued her training for now though.

"Have her take the day off tomorrow, she's working herself to the bone" Shikaku warned Tsume and the Inuzuka woman rubbed her face a few chuckles filling the air as Tobirama and Ay rolled their eyes, Ay expected it from Sakura, Tobirama he was only just beginning to learn.

The next morning, Sakura's fever had risen during the night so she was stuck in bed "Told ya pink brat not to go overboard and look at you now, chakra exhaustion" Tsume scolded "Oh no you don't, you're staying in bed and That's An Order" Tsume growled in her alpha voice.

Sakura sulked and snuggled back underneath her covers, secretly she was glad Tsume had ordered her not to do anything productive for the day, "I understand Ma" Sakura coughed lightly, this was turning out not to be just a simple fever and a couple hours later it was announced she had the cold.

Across town "You know I expected to see that girl wandering around" Ohnoki stated eyeing a group of obvious genin and not spotting the pinkette he wanted to talk to, Hashirama turned around in his seat, all of the former and present Kage had gathered at the tea and dango shop.

Hearing the statement, Ay turned towards the Tsuchikage a worried frown on his lips "I wonder" he looked from side to side and spread out his sense, she was still at the Inuzuka Compound "I'm gonna go check on her" Ay jumped up, it was going to bug him if he didn't anyway.

"We'll come as well" Tobirama stood throwing some ryo down that he gotten from his vault, Hashirama and Ohnoki did the same, while the rest just waved them off, they were going to stay and eat some more dango and drink some more tea.

Once they reached the Inuzuka Compound gates, Ay strode forward, he was use to this "Here to see that brat Sakura" he stated his business and the gates were opened for them to pass through, he knew right where to go and soon they had made it to Tsume's home.

Kiba was the first one to the door when a knock sounded through the house, "Raikage-sama, Lord Second, Lord First, Tsuchikage-sama" he took a step back in surprise, but then his onyx eyes widened in understanding "Ah Sakura right" Kiba asked.

"That's right you young one, now where is she, we'd like to talk to her" Ohnoki floated forward as he grumbled until he was before the boy, Kiba sighed and tossed a look over his shoulder his smile uneasy at the mention of bothering her.

Ay was immediately suspicious "Sorry no can do Tsuchikage-sama" Tsume came forward "Afraid the pink brats gotten a cold, so no visitors for the next couple of days while her fever runs it's course and what not, she's been asleep all morning" she shook her head.

Hashirama grimaced and shared a knowing smile with Tobirama "I'm a medic I could check up on her for you" he offered, Tsume looked at him eyes narrowed and crossed her arms "I won't wake her" Hashirama chuckled softly.

"So long as you don't, that girl has been pushing herself beyond her limits lately, it's a wonder she lasted as long as she did" Tsume growled under her breath before jerking her thumb at the hallway "Second door on the right" she gave the brunette directions and headed for the couch.

Tobirama's red eyes followed his brother as he disappeared around the corner and huffed, 'Hope for his sake he doesn't wake the girl, otherwise Tsume's gonna rip him a new one' Tobirama thought as he glanced around the moderately sized home.

In Sakura's room, Hashirama paused the pinkette was sleeping in the middle of a large bed under dark brown covers, long pink hair splayed out on her pillow like a halo, her skin was pale and flushed and it looked like she was sweating horribly.

She looked like a doll was Hashirama's first thought as he quietly went forward hand encased in a familiar green glow and he placed it upon Sakura's forehead easing her fever just slightly so that her sleep would be restful and not disturbed like it obviously already was.

He had turned to leave so that he didn't accidentally wake her, when a small hand attached itself firmly to his black shirt "Hashirama-san" Sakura mumbled sitting up half way and using her other hand to rub at her eyes until she could see him properly through her sleep crusted eyes.

Hashirama spun around and hurriedly helped Sakura lay down again, pressing his hand over her eyes and lulling her to sleep, his heart rate sped up and he forced himself to calm down, at least she had gone back to sleep without much fuss and it was easy for him to leave the second time.

When Hashirama emerged from the hall, Ay and Tobirama left, the brunette trailing after them "She's fine, I eased her fever a bit so she rests a little better" Hashirama flashed the Inuzuka woman a smile and with that the three of them were gone heading back to the Tea and Dango shop.


	20. Chapter 19

A few hours after Hashirama left, Sakura trudged into the living room, her fever had broken but she still had a slight cough, it was caused by over working her vocal cords, Tsume laughed at her, but Kiba pulled her down onto the couch to snuggle.

"How you feeling" Kiba murmured as she twisted her hand into his shirt, Sakura moved her head to look up at him a tired but happy smile spreading across her lips, when she didn't say anything for a moment Kiba bent his neck to press his forehead to hers.

"I'm alright, throat hurts like the dickens though" Sakura croaked out drawing another laugh from Tsume, and a soft chuckle from Kiba "My fever's gone though, I feel as if I'm missing something" she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Tsume rolled her eyes "The first came here along with Ay and Lord Second to check on you" she supplied and Sakura relaxed "You can go into town so long as you take it easy" Tsume anticipated the pinkette's next question.

"Yeah, that means no training" Kiba added and Sakura pecked him quickly on the lips as she stood properly on her feet, it was only noon and her stomach was growling, the pinkette nodded to both Inuzuka's understanding the importance of resting and headed out.

In town the first one to spot Sakura was Tobirama, and he quickly turned on the bench to nudge his brother in the side, when Hashirama looked up a grin spread across his lips "OI SAKURA-CHAN" he called and Tobirama cringed.

Sakura turned her head and spied the one who had called out to her "Hello Lord First" she coughed out before rubbing her throat, Tobirama frowned and quick as a flash his hand was pressed to her forehead "Fever's gone" she stated softly.

Her chakra was low so that must be why she hadn't healed herself yet "Would you like my brother to heal that throat of yours" Tobirama offered and Hashirama shot a look of confusion his way, Sakura flashed them both a smile before slumping her shoulders.

"It's alright Sakura-chan, I don't mind it" Hashirama grinned again putting the young girl at ease as he called healing chakra into his hand and quickly healed her vocal cords to the best of his abilities which was a lot considering.

"Thank you Lord Second, Lord First" Sakura whispered quietly, then her stomach rumbled again "See you around" she waved heading for her second favorite restaurant in the entire village, it just so happened to be Kiba's favorite shop as well.

Tobirama and Hashirama silently followed the pinkette until they realized where she was going, they both chuckled as she entered the tea and dango shop and sat down at one of the tables that was situated by a window and ordered food.

Yagura was quick to join her "Oh hello Lord Yagura-san" Sakura smiled politely and accepted her order of curry and dango along with the customary green tea, magenta eyes watched as the pinkette broke apart her chopsticks and lifted a small bite to her lips, chewing then swallowing in one smooth move.

Her movements were precise and delicate never spilling and always correct, Yagura had one word to describe her, perfectionist, but he didn't dare call her that to her face, one never knew when something that might seem like a compliment to others, would be an insult to some.

"Heard you were sick Sakura-san" Yagura greeted casually leaning his elbows on the table as he peered around the shop curiously, Sakura paused mid bite and nodded her head slowly, he frowned, before he could question though.

"My fever broke and my cold is healed, I promised to take it easy" Sakura sulked slightly, before smiling, sometimes it was necessary to take a break and she knew that if she had tried to push herself today then she would possibly be in the hospital at this exact moment in time.

Yagura nodded, taking it easy was a good idea, he would have insisted she go home if she was still sick though, "Good, so long as you are" he narrowed his magenta eyes on the pinkette, Sakura sent him a little grin in response.

"Truly I am" Sakura nodded and reached for her cup of green tea, she had lifted it to her lips when it cracked and the hot liquid spilled onto her bare leg "AHHH" she gave a shout and leaped from her seat swiping some napkins and hurriedly wiping her skin, it was much to late.

Her skin had blistered and swelled, Hashirama rushed in and his eyes widened "Kami, Sakura-chan what happened" he hurriedly bent to heal her leg, Sakura tensed and back into a random person, eyes wide in fright.

Then it happened a strong chakra flickered into existence right outside the village, Yagura was instantly on edge, he knew that chakra, it was the one that had tried to kill him and failed Zabuza Momochi, he started forward but it was the pain filled gasp that had him pausing.

Sakura's eyes were filled with tears, her leg was throbbing, but none of that mattered "Zabuza" she whispered the name brokenly, she rubbed at her eyes and tossed some ryo down on the table, then she made her way out of the shop, to the gates.

Yagura was slowly filling with anger, and as quickly as he could he followed the pinkette down the streets, Tobirama and Hashirama hot on their heels "Who do you think this Zabuza fellow is" Hashirama whispered to the white haired man.

"Don't have a clue but I'm sure we'll find out here in a moment Anija" Tobirama rolled his soft red eyes as all four of them came to a stop at the village gates, that chakra was getting close and now it was easy to tell that their were two of them.

'Even Haku' Sakura shook lightly in anticipation, it was to bad Team Seven was out on a mission, this reunion was going to be spectacular, Yagura paused at her side hand clenched around the handle of his flowered staff and prepared to attack at a moments notice.

Ten minutes passed and the person she was waiting for came into view, looking the same he did all those months ago, Zabuza stopped, and Haku came to a halt by his side, Sakura glanced to her right and noticed what it was that made the two of them stop.

"Lord Yagura-san" Sakura whispered softly drawing his attention, he relaxed some and Zabuza started forward again until he was right in front them, unlike before there were no bandages covering his mouth and his sword was conspicuously absent from his back.

Zabuza looked down "Who are you" he questioned in confusion, Sakura's face twitched and she hung her head, had she really been that easy to forget back then, she took a deep breath and pasted a kind smile on her lips.

"Don't worry about that right now Zabuza-san, I'm sure you'd like to meet with my Hokage right" Sakura calmly asked, her excitement was building, the pain of the past mending itself, she had always felt awful about what had happened to this man and Haku.

"Little girl" Zabuza leaned forward and his former leader went rigid "You seem familiar, I would like to know who you are before anything happens" he continued staring into her emerald eyes hoping to make sense of that nostalgic feeling bubbling within his stomach.

Sakura cringed and leaned back a little bit "I'm the girl that was with Kakashi-sensei, though I guess you wouldn't really remember me, I was pretty pathetic back then and all I did was whine and cry like a stupid little kid" she quipped playing off her hurtful words with a little giggle.

Zabuza frowned and he ran through his regained memories until "Ah the Haruno girl, I'm surprised you've lasted this long in the ninja world" he patted her roughly on the head before turning to his former leader "Lord Mizukage" Zabuza dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"Where is Hatake and those teammates of yours" Zabuza questioned a moment later settling his eyes on the pinkette again, Yagura blinked his magenta eyes in confusion, those were not names he was familiar with at all.

The pinkette sighed "Zabuza-san I'm no longer on Kakashi-sensei's team, some things happened and well yeah" Sakura fiddled with a lock of her long pink hair "Anyway we should probably get you and Haku-san to Lady Tsunade" she turned so that no one would see her pain.

Zabuza eyed the girl who he thought had never been fit to be a ninja, this little reunion furthered those beliefs, but instead of saying anything he simply followed along behind her silently, his former leader trailing slowly and two others walking on either side of the pinkette.

"Sakura-chan" Hashirama pressed his hand down on the girls shoulder and she looked up at him with a smile "How do you know that fellow" he questioned softly not expecting much, Sakura's eyes dulled considerably Tobirama shot him a scowl before quickly and awkwardly pulling the pinkette into a side hug.

Sakura jolted in surprise and her heart skipped a beat before she relaxed "Oh um hehehe" she giggled awkwardly and once Tobirama released her she stood between the two former Hokage's again feeling a little bit better about everything.

Tsunade's honey brown eyes honed in on the pinkette before sighing in exasperation "What did you do now brat" she rolled her eyes as Sakura rolled her emerald eyes to look over her shoulder, the blonde looked in the same direction and she nearly had a heart attack.

Sakura winced as they all filed into Tsunade's office and Zabuza and Haku sat down in the two chair's in front of the desk "These two were revived by the same affects as the others" Sakura shuffled not sure how to explain it all this time.

Honey brown eyes took in the angry countenance of the Fourth Mizukage and the confused ones of her grand father and great uncle, "And Yagura what do you want done with them" Tsunade smirked watching Sakura closely as she squeezed her hands tightly into fists.

"I should have them executed" Yagura snapped his anger leaking out with the force of his words, by his side Sakura flinched "But if there is one person who can give me one good reason not to" he continued and the pinkette nearly clapped her hands.

Zabuza swung around hearing those words, was the fourth crazy there was no one that would vouch for him "I will Lord Yagura-san" Sakura spoke up surprising everyone in the room, Yagura creased his brows in confusion.

"Zabuza-san and Haku-san were the ones who helped us complete our mission and defeat Gatou, but if it hadn't been for Naruto then none of that would have been possible either" Sakura jabbered before sighing as she saw the expressions of confusion.

So she tried again "Okay so when I was still on Kakashi-sensei's team we got assigned to escort Tazuna, he's a master bridge builder but a man named Gatou wanted to prevent the bridge from being built" Sakura stopped to make sure everyone was paying attention.

"So he hired Zabuza-san and Haku-san and on our first day outside the village we got into a scuffle with him, it ended with us all thinking Zabuza-san was dead and that Haku-san was a hunter nin" she took a deep breath before continuing.

"A few days later we learned that Zabuza was still alive and that it had been a trick of the mind that led us to believe he was dead, pressure points in the neck" Sakura shrugged "Anyway we all met on the bridge and that started the second round" she sighed softly.

"It went on for a long time Sasuke and Naruto fighting Haku-san and Kakashi-sensei fighting Zabuza-san" Sakura clenched her jaw for a moment leaving herself out because technically she didn't do anything to contribute to the mission at all except get in the way of others.

"Finally I guess Kakashi-sensei was about to seriously hurt Zabuza-san and Haku-san got in the way, after that Gatou appeared with all of his thugs and Naruto talked like he usually does, after that Zabuza-san took down Gatou" Sakura rubbed the back of her neck.

Yagura blinked his eyes again, he couldn't believe it someone was actually defending Zabuza "Very well then I've seen and heard enough, you're free to do whatever you want but if you even think about stepping foot in Mist all deals are off" he growled at the taller man.

"I understand Lord Yagura" Zabuza bowed "And thank you for accepting me into you're village Lady Hokage" he turned his eyes on the blonde, who eyed him before sighing and nodding in acceptance "And thank you brat" Zabuza patted Sakura on the head.

Sakura's emerald eyes lit up "It was no trouble Zabuza-san, Haku-san, I know for certain that Naruto would love to see you both" she smiled easily before slapping her hand on her leg which turned out to be not such a great idea as her flesh burned from where her tea had spilled on her bare leg.

Tsunade cringed "Kami you little brat can't you go one day without something bad happening to you" she stood and jumped around her desk to heal Sakura, that was a nasty burn and if left alone it would get infected and Sakura would be in even more trouble.

Zabuza watched closely as Sakura clasped her hands behind her back and sighed "Not my fault" she grumbled before getting whacked over the back of the head by Tsunade "My apologies Milady" Sakura sulked becoming more like the teenager she was supposed to be.

Tobirama and Hashirama shared a smirk "You are perhaps one of the most complex females we've ever met" Tobirama shook his head as Sakura's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment "Anyway what do you say we go get something to eat" he offered.

Right on cue Sakura's stomach rumbled loudly in hunger reminding her that she hadn't gotten to eat much, since Zabuza and Haku had arrived in the village "I'll pay" she suggested before getting a brown brow raised at her in consternation "Or not" Sakura pouted scuffing her shoe on the floor.

Suddenly Hashirama remembered something "How come you wouldn't let me heal you in the tea and dango shop" he snapped his fingers and Sakura sent him a wide look, Tsunade stared at her young apprentice before realizing.

"I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings Lord First, it's just you startled me" Sakura pushed her fingers together as they all traipsed out of Tsunade's office, except for Zabuza and Haku, the blonde still had to find a place for them to stay until they found better accommodations of their own.

Yagura and Tobirama frowned in sync, all Hashirama had done was bent to heal her leg, his hand had grazed her skin lightly before she had jumped back 'That's it' Tobirama narrowed his eyes as anger flooded through him "Who" he focused his soft red eyes on the pinkette.

Hashirama and Yagura turned in his direction as they walked back to the tea and dango shop "What are you talking about Tobirama" Hashirama asked confusion in his onyx eyes, though eyeing the suddenly uncomfortable looking Sakura, whatever Tobirama was getting at had something to do with Sakura.

Yagura however remembered something Ay had told them 'Though she's mostly gotten over her fear, she still gets spooked if a man makes any sudden moves towards her' he lowered his eyes to the ground and clenched his jaw.

Sakura however knew exactly what Tobirama was hinting at "His name was Sakon, he tried to force himself on me and roughed me around a bit that I had bruises for weeks, even though Hana-san healed me" she stated tonelessly.

Tobirama squeezed his hands until they turned white as Hashirama stared at the pinkette in horror "I didn't mean to scare you Sakura-chan" he apologized but Sakura sent him a sweet smile letting the brunette know she didn't hold it against him.

"S'alright Lord First, you startled me for a moment that's all and it won't happen again, I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me like that anyway" Sakura waved the words off as they stepped into the restaurant her boyfriend favored above all others.

All four of them squeezed into a booth, Sakura getting squished next to Tobirama causing everyone to chuckle, "Now I see why Darui-san calls you a miracle worker" Yagura teased and Sakura's cheeks turned red quicker than anyone had ever seen someone blush before.

A pout formed on her lips and Sakura groaned "I honestly don't know what he means, I just do my best to make people comfortable" she huffed as a waiter came to take their orders and she ordered the same as earlier only with a few extra additions, she was hungry after all.

But first "Here" Sakura passed over some ryo to pay for her portion of the meal "Since I got a little extra" she supplied when Tobirama stared at her in confusion, his red eyes filled with understanding and the white haired male nodded accepting the money from the pinkette.

Fifteen minutes later their food arrived and Sakura dug in with more manners than any Inuzuka they had ever encountered, 'It's because she's not really from the Inuzuka Clan' Hashirama had to remind himself lest he forget, just because her last name was Inuzuka know didn't mean she'd always been one.

"Oh there you are" Mei pranced into the restaurant, Gengetsu and the other Kage's and their escorts on her heels, "Been looking for you Sakura-chan, I wanted to know if you knew of a good place to relax preferably a hot spring" the auburn haired woman skipped over to the booth.

Sakura paused mid bite and set her sweet down "Of course Lady Mei, if you'd like after I finish we can go together" she offered and Mizukage nodded and sat down in a chair, this prompted everyone to do the same, all the males looking a little put out.

"Are you going to invite you're friends" Mei asked suddenly and Sakura nearly choked, "Sorry" she smiled sheepishly as Tobirama patted the pinkette on the back, Sakura gave her a watery smile before polishing off the rest of her food and then lifted her green tea to her lips carefully.

Unlike before this time the clay cup didn't break and Sakura sighed in relief before finding herself in a new predicament, Tobirama stared at her knowingly before sliding out of the booth allowing her to get out of her seat and stretch her cramped muscles.

"It's okay Lady Mei and probably not, everyone's a little busy and I don't want to disturb them" Sakura smiled sweetly at the older woman, she was happy that everyone was just getting along it was proof enough to her that even the toughest of people could change 'Except for Orochimaru' she shuddered in thought.

The two females left after bidding all the males farewell and Temari who sulked, but she knew better than to complain, besides she'd have her chance later to talk and spend time with the pinkette anyways so what was a few more hours.

Ay groaned and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling of the tea and dango shop "That brat I swear, bouncing between emotion to the next" he shook his head and stood, since Sakura was off doing something there was no need to stick around.

"I agree, Sakura-san is quite the intriguing little girl" Gengetsu cleared his throat as they all left the restaurant and headed off to find something to do, which basically ended up with the lot of them pacing in front of the bath house.

Within Sakura relaxed in the heated waters of the hot spring, it had been a long while since she had been able to relax like this "Hey Lady Mei" she waved to the auburn haired woman as she stepped into view wearing the recommended towel around her body.

Glad she didn't have to waste time searching for the pinkette though she doubted it would have been that difficult, Mei walked through the hot springs towards the young girl "Ah this is nice" she stretched and Sakura grinned.

"It sure is Lady Mei" the pinkette leaned back relaxing further, silence reigned between the two females as they soaked in the water for a long time, nearly a full hour of quiet, Mei faced her companion for the time being and blinked in confusion.

Sakura was full on sleeping, her skin was a light red indicating the heat of the water was getting to her with a sigh Mei shook the girl awake "Sakura-san wake up" she commanded and the pinkette shot straight up and scraped her knee on the side of the hot spring.

If that wasn't enough, as Sakura was flailing about she tripped over a rock stubbing her toes in the process and landed face first in the water choking on it, meanwhile Mei was panicking "I'm okay" Sakura emerged from beneath the water.

It was clear she wasn't okay but Mei wasn't going to rebuke her "Come along now Sakura-chan, we've been in here long enough" the auburn haired woman stood and together they dried off and got dressed, when they exited the women bath house Mei about burst out laughing.

But of course Sakura had to make everything worse as she once again tripped over her feet, still reeling from the effects of the heated waters and landed flat on her face breaking her nose, "Good gracious child" Mei frowned.

"I'm fine" Sakura hopped up hobbling a little and she took a deep breath and snapped her nose back in place, her knee was scratched, her toes were throbbing and she felt run down again and she hadn't even done anything that day.

Ohnoki floated a little closer and formed hand signs and pressed them discreetly on Sakura's shoulders "He he he, let's see how you handle that brat" he chortled as her feet left the ground and the pinkette blinked her emerald eyes in awe.

Everyone else grimaced, but wisely kept silent "This is pretty cool Tsuchikage-sama" Sakura laughed softly as she took to floating off the ground with ease, to Ohnoki's eternal frustration, while everyone else after getting over the fact that Sakura was happy smiled in amusement.

"Well if ya like it that much brat I'll teach you how to use this jutsu, do you have earth nature" Ohnoki prodded wanting to learn more information about the brat he had just offered to teach one of his village's jutsu's to.

Sakura's eyes grew wide "Mhm and water nature, both elements combined are amazing" she breathed in excitement, this was so awesome being taught a high ranking jutsu from the Tsuchikage himself, 'Oh boy wait till Kiba hears about this' Sakura snickered to herself.

Tobirama smirked, that was perfect he could teach the kid some water jutsu's, but he'd wait until the weekend, he didn't want to run her ragged especially since she was still technically recovering from all that had happened to her recently.

Though all good things had to come to an end and their amusement faded as Sakura despite floating in the air slammed into a light pole "Damn" she cursed rubbing her sore head, why the hell did bad things keep happening to her it was ridiculous.

Ay, Darui and Hashirama snorted in amusement "You really are a trouble magnet" Gengetsu shook his head wondering how it was the girl managed to live day to day with all the problems she kept getting thrust into, it was nuts.

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms as Ohnoki removed the jutsu that had kept her practically weightless, the pinkette sighed "I wish I knew what went wrong" she rubbed her face tiredly and winced as her nose throbbed.

Hashirama sighed and went about healing the pinkette for what seemed the seventh time that day "You should head on home Sakura-chan and take it easy for the rest of the day" he shooed the girl off and she flashed them all a smile before skipping along the path to the Inuzuka Compound.

Tsume looked up when her unofficial daughter came in "Brat on the couch" she ordered and Sakura planted herself on the furniture a frown on her lips and worry in her emerald eyes "Relax, I'm just going to explain a few things to you" Tsume soothed.

"Oh so this is the talk you've been mentioning lately right Ma" Sakura tilted her head to the side and Tsume nodded taking a seat across from her in the chair, "Okay I'm listening" Sakura smiled, hopefully all the new things that have been happening will be explained.

With a sigh Tsume launched into the customary explanation all Inuzuka children got "Right so first thing you should know is that by essentially awakening you're Inuzuka blood you're senses will go haywire and it will disorient you for a long time until you grow use to it" she started.

"Like accidents will keep happening, it's you're body going out of whack because of you're surroundings, you may not be able to sense it but you're body does" Tsume announced and Sakura nodded in understanding, all the bad luck that had been happening lately essentially.

Before Tsume could continue "And how long will this continue, like a couple of weeks or will it be drawn out through months" Sakura asked holding her breath afterwards fearing the Inuzuka Matriarchs answer, Tsume softened her onyx eyes.

"It really depends brat, sometimes it lasts for a day, and ranges all the way to a year, the longest I've ever witnessed is two years" Tsume stated bluntly not sugar coating her words "But since you're such a natural I doubt it will go on for to much longer, maybe a few more weeks" she explained.

Sakura relaxed as Tsume continued, telling her all about her heightened senses and being able to sense danger from miles away even if she's unaware of it on a physical level her mind would know and have her react accordingly by getting out of the way before anything happened.

Her nose would be highly sensitive to strong smells and make her pass out while her body adjusted to the Inuzuka blood coursing through her veins and her gums would ache as her teeth slightly lengthened alongside her nails.

"And for the red veil, that will come out when someone that is close to you, and you're ninken is threatened, it's there to protect you and those you consider yours essentially" Tsume pressed onward, there was a lot to tell the pinkette after all.

Once again Sakura stopped her "The Inuzuka Females, is that how it's always done with a fight to see who's fit to be with Kiba" she questioned curiously wanting to find out as much as she could, it was nice that Tsume had finally decided to tell her all of this.

Realizing that Sakura had made a valid point Tsume leaned back in her chair "Yes, if they feel you aren't fit enough for Kiba and they want him for their selves they have the rights to challenge you" she muttered under her breath, those idiot females were liable to be put in the hospital if they pissed Sakura off.

"Also you have to basically make them submit, beat them down and don't let up, that's how you become the Alpha" Tsume warned "And with that concludes everything you need to know about you're clan Sakura" she clapped her hands before heading into the kitchen to make dinner.

Shocked the pinkette sat on the couch silently as all the new knowledge she had been given was stored away, before she could stand Kuromaru padded into the living room and hopped up on the couch placing his massive head in her lap for a head rub.

Instantly knowing what the ninken wanted Sakura scratched behind Kuromaru's ears while stroking his fur with her other hand until he was basically mush in her hands, after they had been returned to the village, they, Kuromaru and her had a stronger bond with each other.

Wanting to know where her companion had wandered off to, Tsume paused in her cooking as she lowered the heat and spread out her senses and found Kuromaru in the living room with Sakura, leaning her head around the corner of the kitchen, she shook head not surprised.

'Damn old dog' Tsume snorted returning to her task, Hana would be here soon and Kiba would be back later tonight, the boy would probably try to sneak into Sakura's room before heading to bed, she had complete faith he wouldn't do anything bad but still.

A feral grin spread across her lips as she thought of a prank to play on Kiba, she'd take the heat in the morning but it would be fun and that's all that mattered, a moment later the padding of feet on the tiled floor alerted her to Sakura's presence in the kitchen.

"Ca..May I help Ma" the pinkette wrung her hands together as she offered her help, Tsume raised a brow at Sakura before moving over and letting the girl finish up dinner, twenty minutes later as she was setting up the table Hana entered the house with her triplet ninken in tow.

The three Haimaru instantly made a dash towards Sakura just as she was setting down the final plate and slammed into her, the dish went flying and shattered against the wall, Hana cringed, Tsume sighed and Sakura stood in the middle of the madness looking at her hands as if she'd never seen them before.

Feeling awful, the three ninken flattened themselves to the floor, they hadn't meant to cause a problem "We're sorry Sakura-san, we just missed you and it's been awhile since we've had a good head rub" the one in the middle instantly apologized.

Tsume threw her hands in the air "For kami's sake, that's what had you three charging through this house like wild animals on a warpath" she snapped, there was no real heat behind her words but only Sakura and Hana could tell, the triplets whined and covered their muzzles with a paw.

"We truly are sorry Tsume-sama, we didn't realize she had a plate in her hands, otherwise we would have waited" the Haimaru to the right looked at the woman shame in his eyes while the remaining Haimaru avoided looking at anyone.

Suddenly Hana burst out laughing and Tsume rubbed her face "Don't worry Ma, I'll clean it up" Hana suggested before walking forward and started picking up all the pieces of glass "So I take it accidents have started happening" she asked looking at the pinkette.

Sakura let out a world weary sigh and that was more than enough of an answer for Hana, Tsume smiled in amusement 'Poor pink brat, don't worry kid it will be over sooner than you think' she thought inwardly as the girl pulled out a new plate and carefully arranged it on the table.

The three females sat down to eat dinner that had been semi made by Sakura by the time they were finished Hana looked surprised "Kiba's not back yet, I'm shocked" she stated easily as they headed into the living room as Sakura padded off to take a shower.

Once she was done she entered her bedroom and found her twin female ninken sleeping on her bed curled around each other "They went out and trained on their own for awhile" Tsume announced her presence and Sakura whirled around facing the woman.

A fond look in her emerald eyes "I'm glad" Sakura ran her hand down the length of Lana's body, the dark pink haired pup never stirring once proving how hard they must have trained while she was off going around town and spending time with people.

Tsume watched as Sakura lifted her two ninken into her arms and climbed into the massive bed before setting them in their previous spot quickly so as not to disturb them, her eyes fluttered close and soon Sakura's breathing evened out indicating she had fallen asleep.

When Tsume was sure the pinkette wouldn't wake up any time soon, she put a barrier jutsu over Sakura's door that would ban Kiba from entering the room, with another smirk she slapped a seal on the doorway and headed to her own room to get some rest.

Later that night Kiba trudged wearily into his house and heated up left over dinner, once he was done, he washed his dishes and padded silently down the halls, Akamaru asleep on his head tuckered out from their mission, and to the bathroom to shower.

After he was finished, Kiba made a beeline to Sakura's bedroom door and pulled it open quietly, but when he tried to pass through the doorway, he was thrown on his ass, Kiba blinked his onyx eyes and tried again only to once again be thrown back.

"What the devil" Kiba growled, what the hell had he done now to piss Sakura off that she would put up a barrier to keep him out of her room, sulking Kiba stalked across the hall to his room and yanked open the door and flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Sakura woke before anyone and feeling refreshed as her chakra reserves returned to their regular levels she nudged her ninken awake "Lena, Lana get up, it's time to train for a bit" Sakura announced and the two pups jumped up in excitement.

"Oh boy we can't wait Sakura-chan, we want to show you something" Lana wriggled as her tail waved back and forth smacking her sister in the face, Sakura giggled at them and she let out a yip of happiness, she was just so happy that Sakura was okay again.

Lena growled "Lana stop it" she huffed nipping at her sisters tail and starting a puppy fight that was until Sakura raised a slender pink brow and they flattened themselves to the bed "Sorry Sakura-chan" Lena apologized knowing that had essentially started it.

Sakura smiled running a hand through their dark pink hair and noticing how much longer it had gotten recently "Guess it's time to go get another haircut and what is it that you want to show me" she asked scooping the two pups into her arms and exiting her bedroom.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, our hair has been bugging us lately" Lana licked Sakura's cheek showing her affection for her handler and got another one from Lena, apparently both of them had been wanting to get their hair trimmed lately and Sakura had just been to busy being kidnapped to notice.

Then as if they remembered her second question Lena took the initiative "It's amazing" she announced sheepishly "But basically Lana and I found out we can use a clone of ourselves" Lena explained in confusion, Tsume had showed them but now she'd have to show Sakura as well.

Blinking her emerald eyes Sakura exited the house and found Tsume waiting for her, not only that but everyone was gathered, the Kage's and their escorts and of course Zabuza and Haku, who would be taking up temporary residence in the compound until better accommodations could be found.

Though they would be living in a small house that had just been built for them just a few houses away "Ma" Sakura asked in confusion, Tsume beckoned her forward and she came without question "Are you going to teach me something new" she questioned.

"That's right pink brat, it's called Inuzuka Style: Exploding Puppy Clone Jutsu, basically you make a clone of you're ninken and place a timed weapons tag on it and an exploding tag and at the right moment you set it off from a distance" Tsume explained easily.

All those that were gathered in the private training grounds in the Inuzuka Compound watched as Tsume created a clone of her ninken to show Sakura going through the hand signs slowly for the girl to memorize before placing a dual exploding/weapons tag on the clone ninken's body.

Then Tsume had Sakura and her own ninken move out of the way and from a distance of fifteen feet set off the tag destroying the clone with a puff of smoke and from within that smoke came the weapons and they flung every which way.

When the attack dissipated Tsume turned to the pinkette and covered her mouth in shock, several of the kunai and some shuriken had flew towards them and struck Sakura "Oops forgot about that" she grimaced helping the girl remove the weapons.

Sakura sighed 'Great, just fucking great' she groaned inwardly, everyone was going to think she was such a ditz if this kept up, all that hard work was going to go down the gutter all because of the blood that was making her body go wonky.

Ay let out a bark of laughter prompting several of the other men to do the same and Sakura turned beat red in embarrassment, but she kept her lips pressed together, Darui grimaced realizing it wasn't such a good idea to laugh at the pinkette right now and stopped instantly upon seeing the anger blazing away in her emerald eyes.

Just then Kiba came charging out of the house "Oi Sakura-chan have I done something to make you angry" he questioned brows creased as dread filled his stomach, the pinkette turned towards him a look of confusion alighting across her pouting features.

"What the heck are you talking about Kiba, I'm not angry with you" Sakura shook her head as she tried the newest jutsu she had just been taught, Kiba however walked right up to her and pulled her into a hug "Uh Kiba" Sakura sulked as she accidentally set the jutsu off and the weapons flew straight at them.

Kiba dragged himself and his girlfriend to the ground and the weapons struck the house "There was a barrier over you're doorway and I couldn't get through so I thought maybe I had done something" he explained as he helped Sakura onto her feet again.

Suddenly Tsume started laughing "Oh that's priceless pup, guess I should tell you now, I set that up as a little prank, don't worry I'll take it down tonight" she laughed throwing her head back causing everyone to start chuckling or giggling again.

Even Sakura joined in "Aw did Kiba not get some hugs last night" she teased causing her boyfriend to huff at her and his cheeks to turn dark red in embarrassment, "Well" Sakura giggled unable to help herself as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his burning cheek.

Kiba fled after that and more laughter ensued, once her distraction was over Sakura returned to practicing her newest clan jutsu before correctly executing it, then she moved on to using the other jutsu's she had already been taught being mindful not to go overboard.

Instead of training till she dropped Sakura skipped over stamina and taijutsu training and headed straight in to using her chakra nature "Earth Style: Earth Rock Staff" she called molding her chakra and forming it into a staff.

Ohnoki watched as Sakura swung it correctly at one of the training dummies before repeating the exercise for fifteen minutes, then she used a different earth style jutsu and another before she finally finished up with water jutsu's.

Tsume watched curiously, Sakura was more gifted with her water nature than her earth nature as the girl flung water shuriken, kunai, senbon and even formed a sword at the targets until she used a different water jutsu.

Sakura took a deep breath wanting to try out a more difficult jutsu, so she flipped through her book memorized the hand signs and flew through them with ease "Water Style: Rising Water Cutter" Sakura stated and kicked her foot forward sending a wave of water at a training dummy.

To say the Kage's were deeply impressed by the amount of damage the young girl could inflict despite still being a genin was an understatement, and when Sakura was finished, Tobirama strode forward "So what are you going to do now" he asked staring into her emerald eyes.

"Probably eat to replenish my energy" Sakura answered with as serious a face as she could muster before cracking up in laughter "I'm sorry" she quipped a silly smile playing on her lips as she headed into the house, her shoulders shaking in laughter the entire way.

Hashirama snorted "Inuzuka's do love their food after all especially meat brother" he patted Tobirama on the back as they all headed towards the gates to wait for Sakura, they knew she had to be at the T&I building today and they were going to walk with her and loiter about for awhile.

Meanwhile across the village, Shisui was sulking, Sasuke was out on a mission, Itachi wasn't responding to his letters, even though it had only been two days since he had been revived alongside Minato and the other previous Hokage.

'Guess I'll go see Morino and ask if he has anything for me to do' Shisui sighed as he headed towards the anbu headquarters building along the way he ran into Minato "What brings you this way Lord Minato" the Uchiha questioned.

Blue eyes met onyx before Minato shrugged "I was hoping there was something I could to do help, it's not right to make a young girl do paperwork" he stated as they headed in together, Ibiki wasn't in his office, but Anko was.

"Is there something you need" the snake mistress asked flipping through a folder, never once did she look up at the two men, Minato and Shisui shared a look before the blonde stepped forward and cleared his throat drawing Anko's gaze onto himself.

"Yes about that we were wondering if there was anything we could do to help, with all this extra time on my hands I find myself bored easily" Minato cringed, that made him sound like a desperate person wanting food and that's not how he wanted to portray himself.

Anko raised a purple brow "Pinky is coming today so perhaps you can help Morino with interrogation, the young Uchiha isn't here today cause he's out on a mission" she supplied before setting the file she was flipping through down on Sakura's desk.

Shisui groaned "Actually we were wondering if we could do the paperwork" he suggested and Anko glanced right at him "Little girls don't need to do such a boring job anyway" Shisui continued unaware that the very person he was speaking of was standing behind him.

Once Sakura had finished eating breakfast and had taken a shower, she had loped towards the gates and found everyone waiting for her "Right I'll show you that jutsu later brat" Ohnoki remembered his promised from yesterday as they walked through the village towards T&I.

What surprised him was how quickly Tobirama jumped in "And as soon as Tsuchikage-san is finished I'll teach you a few water jutsu as well, so prepare yourself I don't teach people often so consider yourself lucky Inuzuka-san" the white haired male stated bluntly.

Managing to reign in the urge to gasp, Sakura faced both men before smiling "Thank you Tsuchikage-sama, Lord Second" she bowed her head before skipping ahead of them to walk next to Ay, Darui and Cee immediately stood on her other side blocking her on all sides of any sudden attacks.

An indignant expression crossed Tobirama's face before he blurted out "Tobirama, call me by my name" he called to the pinkette and got a wide eyed stare from the young girl, before she slowly nodded in understanding.

Ohnoki grumbled "And just call me Ohnoki, it's irritating to be called by title all the time" he huffed and his granddaughter and Akatsuchi gave him a look of confusion, the short elderly man hated to be called by anything but his title so why was he changing that rule now.

They both looked at Sakura who seemed extremely surprised and nodded 'It's due to that girls influence' Kurotsuchi thought mildly 'I hope I get the chance to hang out with her soon' she sighed inwardly as they walked along the streets of the very bright village.

Gengetsu smiled to himself and Yagura chuckled softly under his breath, Ay smirked, Cee shook his head, Darui patted Sakura on the head, Baki rolled his eyes, Gaara blinked, Temari grinned and Mei giggled behind her hand.

Soon enough the enlarged group made it to the T&I building that Sakura worked part time at and they all shuffled down the hall towards Ibiki's office, the door was already open and they all caught the tail end of the Uchiha that had been revived conversation.

A dark look entered Sakura's emerald eyes and Hashirama cringed as she stalked forward and in a clipped and agitated tone of voice "Actually Uchiha-san, I like doing paperwork" she growled and sat down in her desk "And it is in no way boring as you so kindly put it" Sakura snapped.

Shisui backed up and Minato bit his cheek as chuckles sounded from behind them, Anko rolled her brown eyes and slapped a stack of folders that needed organizing on Sakura's desk "Okay pinky, Morino should be back in ten minutes get to work" she ordered before leaving the office.

"Understood Mitarashi-sempai" Sakura called flipping open the first folder and immersing herself in her work forgetting all about her anger until Shisui flopped down in a chair that was situated in front of her desk "Is there something you need" the pinkette asked earlier anger surging through her veins.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you but really you shouldn't be in this stuffy old office, you should be out traveling or spending time with you're friends or training or doing whatever you girls like to do nowadays" Shisui waved his arms madly in front of the young girl.

A snort came from Yagura and Mei stared at him in surprise "What I think it's funny, I tried to offer my help on the first day and she refused so I doubt she's going to listen to you either Uchiha-san" he shrugged eliciting more laughter from the group as they filed into the office and found a spot to sit.

Minato smoothly slipped around the desk that Sakura was seated at and situated himself next to the young girl "Sakura-san right" he asked just to make sure and she nodded "If you're Ibiki's assistant does that mean you help out in the torture and interrogation sessions" Minato narrowed his blue eyes.

Sakura looked right into his eyes "No, on the first day yes, but then Sasuke came here and offered his talents so I was taken out of the situation, my purpose is solely organizing these files and keeping that filing cabinet in good order" she explained as she stacked a pile neatly and placed them in a folder.

The blonde went to ask another question but a man entered the office "Ah Inuzuka-san, Morino-san said he would be a bit longer, fifteen more minutes" he waved and Sakura nodded writing that down in a little notebook so she could watch the time.

When he was gone Minato opened his mouth again "What makes organizing paperwork so interesting to you, most young people I know hated doing that sort of thing so why do you" he inquired, the last thing he wanted to do was irritate the girl further with his seemingly annoying questions.

"It keeps me out of trouble, plus I've always been good with my hands" Sakura smiled then a frown pulled her lips down as she remembered the chaos from that morning 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come in today' Sakura grimaced inwardly.

Oh well there was nothing she could do now, Minato frowned as well and fell silent, the only sound in the office Sakura flipping through page after page of highly classified documents and piling them neatly in a folder, just as she was standing to put them away Ibiki entered the office.

And Sakura's chair broke sending the folders flying through the air as she flailed her arms to get her balance righted, she hit the corner of her desk and black spots danced across her vision "Ow" Sakura groaned in pain and Ibiki stood frozen in the doorway of his office.

"You alright there Inuzuka" he barked when she remained doubled over agony painted across her young face, Sakura inhaled sharply before nodding and pressed a hand to her temple and quickly healed it before grabbing up all the paperwork that she had scattered.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sakura muttered "Just a little bit of bad luck is all, my chakra is going all out of whack on me so accidents keep happening" she pointed at the chair to give an example of what was now happening to her on a daily basis.

Ibiki blinked and his lips twitched upwards in silent amusement, he didn't dare laugh though he wanted to, Sakura was already having enough trouble as it was as she hurriedly sorted through the folders and found them still in the order she had put them before righting the documents.

As she headed towards the cabinet he jumped forward and took the files from her "Maybe it's better if I organize them" Ibiki stated and sent Sakura back towards her desk 'Blasted girl always making me work harder' he huffed inwardly as he tried to put the folders neatly in his tiny filing cabinet.

Sakura was full on sulking by the time he shut the cabinet drawer "Okay brat I think you should scram get out of here until whatever is going on runs it's course" he shooed the pinkette out of his office but she looked extremely reluctant, but in the end she turned on her heel and left.

"That was a little mean" Tobirama spoke up suddenly drawing Ibiki's onyx eyes onto himself "You care about her is that why you sent her away" he questioned and the man nodded in affirmation "So she's got you wrapped around her fingers as well" Tobirama smirked.

"Damn it all to hell, that brat I swear she's the most troublesome girl I've ever met, but also the most hard working one I've ever met as well" Ibiki rubbed his face with a heavy hand, as much as he didn't like it Sakura had wormed her way into his heart and he was hooked on the pinkette.

Shisui leaned forward wanting to get a few more details but a scuffle started up right outside the door and a piercing shriek made his ears throb painfully, Ibiki shot out of his seat and slammed his way through his office door breaking it down in his haste to get outside.

This caused everyone to look around in confusion wondering what was going on until Ibiki returned Sakura trailing after him, in the few short minutes that she had left the office, an anbu that didn't like her working as Ibiki's assistant had attacked her.

Her pink hair was shortened by a few inches and tears trickled out of her tightly shut eyes, a few scratches could be seen and she was cradling her arm, Ay went rigid in his chair "Brat" he called softly but she refused to even look at him.

"What happened" Yagura asked next looking straight at Ibiki since Sakura seemed to be blanking them all at the moment, the anbu commander glared so hard as the man that had attacked the pinkette walked stiffly into the office and Sakura flinched away from him.

Knuckles going white as his fists remained clenched, Ibiki continued glaring at his subordinate "What Possessed You TO ATTACK HER" he roared suddenly slamming his hands on his desk and breaking it in half like Tsunade was so prone to doing when she was angry.

"That little brat is a genin, if she decided to betray us, she could leak important information to our enemies so I was just going to take her out so that she wouldn't be a potential threat in the future" the man shrugged uncaring until a hand was wrapped tightly around his throat.

Hearing those words made Ay's blood boil with rage and he couldn't stop himself as he stood and grabbed the shorter man by the neck and squeezed until the man was blue in the face "You Of All People Should Know What That Girl Has Gone Through" he snarled.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her body shaking as her body shut down, he had touched her pinned her to the wall like Sakon had 'No, I can't let it get to me, it's not like he' her breath hitched as her thoughts cut off, she couldn't even think the words.

She flinched as a warm hand touched her shoulder "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan" a familiar voice called as the noise in the office died down until all she could focus on was that gentle voice, slowly Sakura opened her emerald eyes and they came into focus.

"There you are" Mei smiled kindly at the shaken girl and seated her in her vacated chair "Is you're arm okay" she asked softly to the pale faced and trembling girl, Sakura blinked slowly for several minutes before shaking her head no.

Hashirama quickly stood but thought better of it as Sakura blanched "S'okay Hashirama-san" the pinkette murmured her voice wavering as she silently cried, why did everything keep happening to her it wasn't fair, and it was getting extremely old.

Slowly so as not to cause the pinkette anymore stress Hashirama filled his hands with healing chakra and quickly healed Sakura's arm keeping his contact with her minimal at best, Ay, Ibiki and the man who had attacked her had gone to get Tsunade.

Darui and Cee had flown from the room in a rage and went to calm themselves down, Sakura didn't need to see them angry, everyone else was in shock, "Care to share" Shisui asked and the pinkette slammed her jaw shut blanking the man.

Minato shot the Uchiha a hard look "Shisui apologize, she doesn't need you ordering her around right now" he commanded and Shisui cringed realizing how his words had sounded, though he quickly did as asked, Sakura completely ignored him curling in on herself.

Her breathing hitched and more tears streamed down her cheeks "I...I, I" Sakura stuttered finding it extremely hard to even speak at the moment, everyone still in the room kept silent as she tried to explain what had happened.

Tsunade stormed into the office and took one look at her apprentice before the girl flew from her chair and pressed herself to the wall emerald eyes wide in fright "Hey take it easy brat" she walked forward slowly, Sakura was like a wild animal and if she wasn't careful, she'd end up getting hurt.

Realizing where she was finally and who was before her, Sakura slumped to the floor crying her heart out, sobs growing in volume "He did what Sakon did" she trembled and Tsunade wrapped her arms around the young girl.

Glad that the pinkette wasn't pulling away Tsunade rocked the girl back and forth until her breathing evened out "Hush now" she murmured softly until Sakura was sleeping peacefully tears slowing to a stop outside in the hall anbu were gathering having heard and some seen the commotion.

"Someone clean this mess up right now" Tsunade barked as she stood and gathered Sakura into her arms and left the room leaving the Kage's and their escorts, or the revived Kage's and whoever else behind as she headed to the Inuzuka Compound.

Half way there Sakura blinked awake "Tsunade-sama" she questioned in confusion "What's going on" she craned her neck around trying to find something that would let her know where she was, Tsunade frowned before sighing in realization.

"Don't worry about it brat" Tsunade set the girl on her feet "Go find you're team train with them for awhile, take it easy for the rest of day" she ordered before stalking back towards the T&I building where everyone was still gathered.

"Okay listen up, none of you better mention what happened to Sakura to her at all, it seems she's blocked it from her mind somehow so it's better to keep quiet, she doesn't need anymore stress" Tsunade glared around.

Tobirama and Hashirama frowned but nodded in understanding, that girl was truly one of the most kind hearted and it was understandable that she'd tried to block any events that happened to her in her mind essentially forgetting about them.

"That's it then, she's just got you all wrapped around her fingers" Shisui jumped up, he didn't like this one little bit, why did everyone care about one little girl, she wasn't making a difference to the ninja world so why.

Minato shook his head as Shisui was whacked harshly over the back of the head "That girl has put her heart and soul into everything she does, you don't know what she's been through to get to where she's at now and so help me Shisui Uchiha if you say anything like that to her, I'll personally put you six feet in the ground myself" Tsunade snarled.

Yagura sighed, it was going to be difficult leaving that was for sure 'Unless' he thought before nodding, he'd talk to Mei later about staying in the Leaf Village for a little longer until he was certain the pinkette would be fine on her own.

Just then Ibiki, Ay and his two escorts, Darui and Cee, came back into the room "Where's Sakura" Ay snapped looking around and not finding the adorable girl, Tsunade snorted what Shisui said was mostly the truth, Sakura did have them all wrapped around her little fingers.

"Probably with her friends right now, since none of you were in here before I'll explain it again, Sakura's blocked this little incident from her mind, so don't mention it to her at all" the blonde huffed as Ibiki sat down in his chair and groaned.

"Okay everyone out of my office, I have work to do" Ibiki straightened and shooed everyone out, no one hesitated and they all fled except for Tsunade "Do you think that brat will be fine" he questioned and the blonde gave a grimace.

Then she sighed softly "For her sake I hope nothing happens, Tsume told me that this would happen, it's not really her fault that the anbu attacked, her chakra is going haywire inside her and causing all these incidents, though before that was just pure bad luck" Tsunade stated before leaving.

When she was gone Ibiki slammed his head on the newly replaced desk as Anko slunk into the room "You know Morino, I could tail that brat with Tenzo everyday to" the purple haired special jonin offered and the man shot up.

"You make a good point Mitarashi, alright go find Tenzo and keep your eyes peeled on that brat" Ibiki ordered, the purple haired woman sped from the office to do as ordered 'Hope whatever is going on gets over soon because this is becoming ridiculous' he thought rubbing his face tiredly before starting on his work.

With Sakura it was only one in the afternoon so with all the free time on her hands she decided to just go to her teams training grounds and wait, this time Shikaku wasn't lounging in the tree and Sakura flopped down on her but against it.

Across the street from where Sakura was situated Tenzo was watching his pink haired charge and jumped suddenly when Anko appeared next to him "Guess what woodman we're partners now, I've been ordered to watch the brat now to" she smirked before falling silent.

"Did something happen" Tenzo questioned and Anko nodded but didn't elaborate as they both kept their eyes glued to the young girl they were tasked with keeping an eye out for, several minutes passed by before she decided to move around.

As she was standing, Sakura's foot got stuck in a hole and flailed her arms about as she tried to get her balance back, it was far to late and she landed splat on her face, she winced and quickly healed her ankle that had twisted in the process.

Kakashi who was walking by saw this and meandered over to his previous female student "Hey Sakura-chan" he greeted and the pinkette flashed him a small smile and waved as she leaned heavily against the tree she was situated against.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei" Sakura took her turn to greet her ex-sensei "What brings you to this side of the village" she inquired, usually the man avoided this area like the plague, then she had to wonder was it something she had done, she had thought they'd been getting along better after that mission.

The silver haired jonin strode forward and settled himself against the tree as well "Just taking a walk, I thought you worked at T&I" Kakashi tilted his head to the side as he peered at the pinkette curiously "So is everything okay, you didn't quit did you" he asked worried.

Sakura blushed redder than ever before "Well since my Inuzuka Blood awakened so to speak, little accidents like the one you just saw have been happening and I've essentially become an extremely clumsy person until my blood settles down" she squeaked in embarrassment.

"So basically Ibiki kicked you out of his office until everything calmed down" Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Sakura slightly shortened pink hair, some strands were longer than the others "Did you try to give yourself another haircut" he joked not expecting Sakura to curl in on herself.

Despite what Tsunade thought, Sakura hadn't forgotten, no she was going to pretend nothing had happened "Just a little accident is all, I'll have Ino-chan fix it later" the pinkette mumbled as she forced herself to calm down, Kakashi wasn't going to hurt her.

Kakashi wanted to ask but he didn't want to damage his repaired relationship with his former student, so he slipped into his thoughts digging around for something to talk about and get Sakura's mind off of whatever it was she was thinking about.

"How's training with the Inuzuka's going, have you learned anything new" he finally inquired and Sakura jumped up all excited, she would have tripped if it hadn't been for Darui appearing next to her and setting her properly on her feet.

Then Sakura remembered "Wait a second when did you get back Kakashi-sensei" she all but shouted as she wiggled in anticipation, the silver haired man eyed her warily before deciding to indulge the pinkette for the moment and respond to her question.

"About an hour ago why, is it so that you can see Naruto and Sasuke" he stated in a knowing tone of voice, Sakura nodded eagerly before pointing at two people, Kakashi turned in their direction and nearly dropped his book in shock.

Zabuza grimaced, he hadn't realized by sticking close to the kid that had defended them would lead them straight to Kakashi so soon afterwards "Hatake" he nodded instead remaining calm in the face of potential danger, he certainly didn't want to end up dying again.

Sakura was exuding pure happiness and Kakashi couldn't really rebuke the girl, "Let's go talk" he gestured his head to the path, both men and Haku walked away leaving Sakura with the previous Kage's and the current ones with their escorts.

"Right so when does you're team training start brat" Ohnoki floated towards the pinkette and she looked at the sky for a moment trying to determine the time, before looking at him and took a deep breath answered in an extremely confident tone.

"About an hour and a half I reckon, usually it starts around three and it's one thirty now" Sakura stated running her hands through her slightly shortened pink hair and inwardly pouting, she had never wanted to cut it again but yet here it was slightly short again, though thankfully it was just an inch this time.

Ohnoki smirked "Okay brat, I'm going to teach you that jutsu, of course we also have the weekends but it's better to start now than wait til later" he commented before forming hand signs at a slower pace than he was use to, there was no reason to make the girl struggle more than she already had that day.

Sakura watched carefully as the Tsuchikage finished the hand signs, each of them stored in her memory for easy use and then touched the older boy that had come with him "Earth Style: Lightened Boulder Jutsu" Ohnoki murmured.

Akatsuchi floated off the ground like his leader and did a few flips before the jutsu was removed "I think I understand" Sakura said slowly as she ran over the jutsu to understand it's mechanics a little more "I think I'm ready to try is that okay Ohnoki-sama" she smiled sheepishly.

"Go for it brat, but if you fail that's fine, no one gets it right on the first try and it is an extremely difficult jutsu after all" Ohnoki responded flippantly, Sakura took a deep breath and carefully ran through the list of hand signs she had memorized.

When she was done, Sakura touched her hand to a regular rock "Earth Style: Lightened Boulder Jutsu" she called softly pouring her chakra in, Sakura immediately realized what made the jutsu so difficult, you had to use a lot of chakra for it to work and she was nearly drained before the rock started lifting from the ground.

Ohnoki blinked "Not bad for you're first try, but you'll get use to it eventually and it will become easier for you to use" he supplied as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a chakra restoration pill and crunched it to gain some of her chakra back, there was no need to get herself sick again after all.

Minato crossed his arms just as a little blue eyed blonde that he was extremely familiar with and Sasuke Uchiha came tearing around the corner, Sai hot on their heels "Sakura-chan" Naruto squealed latching onto the pinkette and Sasuke even hid behind the girl.

Eye twitching, Sakura harrumphed "Naruto, Sasuke what the devil do you think you two are doing, I'm not you're shield" she huffed eyeing both boys until they gave her sheepish smiles, Sai however cringed and fled not wanting to be near her "Honestly" Sakura shook her head.

"Well he wouldn't stop talking about..." Naruto trailed off noticing all the people "Never mind it's not important Sakura-chan" he shook his head blonde hair flinging every which way sending droplets of water everywhere, Sai had pushed him into the river after all.

"Ack Naruto you idiot why the hell are you wet" Sakura screeched and leaped away from the blonde, he gave her a whiskered pout "Oh forget it, baka" she teased pulling the boy in for a hug before doing the same to Sasuke "Right got a surprise for you Naruto, you to Sasuke but it's more for Naruto" Sakura chattered.

Shisui watched in awe as Sasuke actually participated in a conversation with Sakura and whistled softly "What do you think Lord Fourth" he looked at the blonde Hokage only to find him watching the younger blonde in the clearing.

Minato's thoughts were a spiral of sadness, did he dare tell Naruto the truth, had anyone told him that he and Kushina had loved him, was Naruto regarded as a hero like he had wanted, everything was so complicated in that moment and he sighed feeling a headache coming on.

Sakura heard the soft sigh and glanced into equally blue eyes, then her mind clicked, 'Course why didn't I make the connection earlier' she thought slightly ashamed of herself, Minato looked surprised though when she looked between him and Naruto repeatedly before nodding slowly in answer.

Sasuke smiled, he was glad Sakura hadn't gotten in anymore trouble since he and Naruto had been gone "How are you Inuzuka" he questioned smile becoming a smirk as the pinkette huffed at him and rolled her emerald eyes in answer.

"Just peachy, and Sasuke you don't think that cocky act works anymore do you" Sakura gave her own version of a smirk as the Uchiha floundered a bit before rolling his eyes like she had a few moments before hand and shrugged in answer.

"No but I can always try" Sasuke chuckled before his gaze trailed over the clearing and lighted on the one person he hadn't seen since he was eight "Shisui" he whispered gulping softly as the older boy strode forward and nodded.

"Come on Sasuke-kun let's go talk, I need you to tell me everything that's gone down so far" Shisui beckoned the preteen over to him and they left like Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku had, Sakura watched them go a soft smile playing on her lips.

Minato jumped back as the pinkette looked straight at him before gesturing to Naruto, losing his composure, he shook his head and Sakura frowned understanding in her emerald eyes "Hey Naruto-kun, how's dating Hinata-chan going for ya" she asked.

His cheeks turned red "Sakura-chan" he whined mortified but Sakura wouldn't relent so he finally told her "It's going good, we went out together before we left on a mission, no kissing yet though, can't all be mature like you Sakura-chan" Naruto explained.

"Pfffftt" Sakura choked on her laughter "Naruto you still have a long ways to go before you understand girls" she smiled and pulled him in for another hug "You should go find her though and let her know you're back" Sakura waved the blonde off.

"See you later Sakura-chan" Naruto waved speeding off the training grounds, when he was gone, Sakura released a sigh and prepared to sit down, but Shikaku appeared behind her and she leaped away from him a soft shriek falling from her lips.

"Nara-sensei" Sakura pouted to everyone's amusement, the jonin gave her a smirk and leaned against the tree, "I missed the test" she grimaced suddenly and Shikaku frowned before shaking his head "Huh you mean you didn't give the seal test to Suigetsu or Karin-chan" Sakura furrowed her brows.

Shikaku chuckled "No, I decided to postpone it until next week on Monday, that way you have a chance to read the book, we'll be working on something else today, Team Ten will be joining us for joint training" he explained.

Sakura jumped around "That's exciting what are you and Asuma-sensei going to have us do" she inquired sneakily, but Shikaku wouldn't budge, after ten minutes of pestering him with questions, Sakura relented and gave up on getting any of her questions answered.

Soon enough though the remaining two members of Team Eleven charged onto the training grounds following by Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji "We're all here right" Asuma gazed around and nodded in satisfaction no one was missing.

Shikaku straightened and the genin and one chunin fell in line "Today you six will be doing some recon, to test you're ability to search and find and then radio in, and of course you'll be paired up so take a slip of paper" the Nara handed out slips.

She was extremely curious to find out who's name was on her slip of paper but neither of the jonin were finished as Asuma cleared his throat "Basically you're job today is to find five items, there are clues littered throughout the village ranging five miles outside the village as well.

"Now don't worry if you find yourselves outside the village, everything has been taken care of and precautions are in place, also you'll be supplied with what you need, this will mission will last to Saturday any questions" Shikaku peered at his students.

Sakura bit her lip and stepped forward "I have a question Nara-sensei, what kind of items are we searching for or will we find out after we've gotten those packets you're trying to hide behind you're back Asuma-sensei" she snickered generating a round of giggles and chuckles.

Shikaku shook his head as Asuma chuckled "These hold all the information you need and I'd recommend taking along those ninken of yours" he suggested and Sakura nodded in understanding as he started handing out the packets and little communicators to each person.

"Okay you may now read you're slip of paper and find you're partner, you have fifteen minutes to come up with a plan, ten to gather anything you need and fifteen to read that packet" Shikaku ordered and Sakura quickly flipped over her paper before laughing softly.

Shikaku wandered towards her "How is that we always end up getting paired together, this is such a drag" he grumbled and Sakura smiled sheepishly "Right what do you suggest we do, where should we search first, how should we search" Shikamaru accepted his fate and asked Sakura her opinion.

The pinkette took a deep breath as they left the training grounds and headed towards the Inuzuka Compound "I think we should stick together, but keep our eyes peeled in opposite directions that way we'll spot something easier" Sakura suggested.

"Also I think we should start our search outside the village, and once we are done we can work our way back to the village and finish nice and easy" she continued, Shikamaru would probably tweak the plan but that was alright with her, he was smart after all.

Shikamaru crossed his arms in thought his mind going a million miles a minute as he thought of a more advanced version of the plan "Prepare for anything and everything, we'll start outside the village, then make quick work out there and come back as soon as possible, no dawdling" he stated.

Sakura grinned and clapped her hands, despite not wanting to leave the village, she knew that if they started out there then it wouldn't be so bad, and besides it was just five miles and with her and Shikamaru searching together, they'd probably be the first ones done.

"I'll be back, while you're waiting Shikamaru go ahead and read you're packet, I'll read mine when we head to wherever so that you can gather what you need" Sakura suggested as they stopped outside the Inuzuka Compound Gates.

The Nara Heir nodded and watched Sakura speed through the gates leaving behind a trail of dust, doing as suggested he pulled out his packet and quickly flipped it open, when she returned ten minutes later, Lena and Lana were tailing her and a small pack was situated on her shoulders.

As they walked to the Nara Compound, Sakura pulled out her own packet and read through it as Shikamaru headed in and grabbed what he needed, by the time they headed towards the gates they still had over fifteen minutes left before the start of their mission.

"We should get an early start, the others probably haven't even finished reading their packets" Shikamaru pointed out as they signed out and showed off the mission scroll, fifteen minutes after they left, Minato, Ay and Shikaku raced after them to make sure the two teens were protected while outside the village.

It was a simple mission as Shikamaru and Sakura gathered the two items needed outside the village after radioing in to Asuma, after telling them what kind of traps were set up and the plan they used to get past the traps, before heading back to the Leaf Village.

Minato was deeply impressed with the two preteens as they walked quietly side by side on Friday morning towards their village "They seem like a good pair, are they together" the blonde asked and Ay shook his head.

"Nope Sakura belongs to Kiba and likewise, that brat can't stop talking about the Inuzuka boy" the Raikage chuckled and Shikaku smirked in amusement, despite not being obsessed with doing girly things, Kiba was always first in Sakura's mind no matter what.

The former Hokage frowned "Belongs, what do you mean by that are they in an arranged marriage or something" Minato creased his forehead not liking the idea that someone in the village was being forced to marry someone against their will.

"Essentially yes, but it was by their own choices, that ring she wears is a pair with Kiba's and when they made a promise on them and shared their chakra with each other in the rings, they basically became engaged" Shikaku explained this time.

He hesitated for a moment "Also, Sakura was always meant to end up with Kiba anyway, she and that boy are reincarnations of Kiba's however many greats their are grandparents" Shikaku finished remembering the explanation Sakura had given them after she had completed the Inuzuka New Moon Ritual.

Ay nodded having already known that little tidbit of information "So neither of them can be with someone else" Minato shook his head, it was truly a terrible situation and if they were soul bound there was nothing he could do for them.

Shikaku and Ay shared a secretive look "Don't sound so put out Minato, trust us when we say that Sakura is quite happy with Kiba and no one forced her to be with him, in fact they got together long before they found out they were the reincarnated versions of Kiba's grandparents" Ay spoke.

Soon enough the group made it back to the village where Sakura and Shikamaru finished off their task and loped towards the training grounds where Asuma was waiting, he didn't appear entirely shocked that they had finished first "Congratulations" the man gave them a grin.

"Right what do we get for getting everything done first" Shikamaru crossed his arms staring his sensei down as his father, the fourth Hokage and the Raikage appeared on the training grounds a few minutes after they had gotten their.

Asuma nearly choked on his tongue as he pulled out small packages "Coupons to the Tea and Dango shop" he tossed the two boxes towards the two preteens before dismissing them, Sakura smiled and left heading home to the Inuzuka Compound.

After that the weekend passed by in a blur, on Saturday night the girls got together for another girls night, this time Kurotsuchi and Temari were included and the boys had their boys night again until the weekend was over and more training commenced.

Months flew by until Tsunade gathered everyone in her office, "I've called you all here today to tell you that the Chunin Exams will be upon us again, this time however they won't be held in the village, instead they'll be in the Hidden Mist Village" the blonde clapped her hands together.

Sakura held her hands tightly behind her back "Now since some of you have already been promoted, like Neji and Shikamaru and since Sai was a member of root previously, you three are exempt from the exam" Tsunade continued and the three boys left.

"I realize that leaves a few teams without members, so Tenten will join Team Seven temporarily and Lee will join Team Ten temporarily" the blonde ordered and the three teams situated themselves in their new formation.

Tsunade took a deep breath and backed away letting Mei take over explaining the rest of the new chunin exams, the woman had come from the Mist to lead the participating genin to her village "Right so this is a new exam, everything will be different" Mei warned before getting started.

"Basically there will still be a written exam, but it will be much more difficult, everyone will be in an individual room and take their test separately from their teammates, if any of the entire team misses one question, you'll be disqualified" Mei continued.

Karin clenched her fists, Suigetsu was horrible at written exams "But you'll have a chance to redeem yourselves if one of you're teammates offers up one of their answers for the one who had missed, but that's where things get tricky, you have to correctly guess which question you're teammate missed" the auburn haired woman stated.

The red head breathed a sigh of relief and Sakura leaned her head back "Once you're finished with the test's that's where you'll be assigned a jonin from the village and that's where things will get harder, you'll have two weeks to defeat him, ranging from sneak attacks or full on frontal attacks" Mei pressed on shocking some of the genin.

"And then a month after that, where you will all stay in the Hidden Mist Village, there will be a battle royal, every genin for themselves and last twenty one genin standing will be considered chunin" Mei finished looking over the group of Leaf Shinobi as they all eyed her warily.

Tsunade took over "Any questions" she glanced straight at Sakura and the pinkette shook her head this time, over the months the girl had become quiet and more mature as her Inuzuka blood finally calmed down all the little accidents that had been happening stopped.

"Good now gather you're equipment and get out of here" Tsunade snapped sending the genin scurrying from the office, Sakura paused for a moment then waved and followed her two teammates, this would be the ultimate test for Team Eleven, to decide if they deserved to remain together as an official team.


End file.
